Poison & Wine
by SarcasticLesbian
Summary: Set shortly after Neverland. No Pan/Henry body switch. Pan is very much trapped in the Pandora box. Sydney assaulted Regina. Emma saved her but it came with a price. Friendship blooms between them but could it be more? Warnings: Mentions of Murder, Hints at Sexual Assault, Language, Consensual Sexual Content Later on, Slight Angst, Fluff. THIS IS A SWANQUEEN FIC ALL THE WAY
1. I'd Do It Again In A Second

**Poison &amp; Wine**

_Set shortly after Neverland. No Pan/Henry body switch. Pan is very much trapped in the Pandora box. Sydney assaults Regina and Emma saves her but it comes at a price. Character death. Warnings: Mention of Murder, Hints at sexual assault, Language, consensual sexual content, angst, fluff. THIS IS A SWANQUEEN FIC._

* * *

She opened her eyes with great effort. Everything was sore. The light above her was flickering. The blonde grumbled, not recognizing her own gruff voice. She knew she was lying down; she could figure that out, but her right arm was restrained. She went to move her head to the side so she could see what was resisting the movement of her arm, but she didn't get far before she winced in pain. Her neck hurt and her head was throbbing. Her mind was rather foggy, but she did vividly remember what brought her here.

"_Regina_." She thought. She looked around her for some kind of call button. She had been in hospitals enough times to know they offer them. When her left hand bumped against something plastic, she curled her fingers around her and pressed the button, holding it down for several seconds. She waited for nearly three minutes before Dr. Whale entered the room.

He let out a breath of what seemed like relief. "You're an enigma, Miss Swan."

"How Regina?" The woman asked, voice still rough and dry. "Is she okay?"

"Sherriff, I'm not capable of discussing my other patients with you. Your deputy will be with you shortly. But I'd like to take your vitals and discuss your injuries if you're up for it."

Emma nodded her head the best she could. She could feel a slice in her lips as she spoke. "I'm up for it."

He took the chart from underneath his armpit and placed it down on her bed before pulling out a flashlight. "Follow the light for me." She did as asked. He proceeded to take her pulse and blood pressure before writing down something on his chart and looking up at Emma. "Your vitals look good, which is a good sign. There's no sign of a concussion but you shoulder is dislocated. Are you experiencing any stomach pains?"

The blonde thought about it. There was a significant pull to her left side, high up by her ribcage. "A little." Her memory was hazy but she definitely remembers the sharp blade coursing through her skin. "Sydney. He-"

Dr. Whale was quick to interrupt her. "He stabbed you three times on the left side of your abdomen. He cracked a rib but the most significant injury was done to your spleen. We had to perform an emergency Laparoscopic Splenectomy." Emma' s eyes widen at the information but she continues to listen. "Your body is reacting well to the antibiotics and if everything goes according to plan you'll be released tomorrow morning. However, because we weren't able to save your spleen I will need you to come in sometime within the next couple of weeks just so we can check up on how you're doing and see if you need any further antibiotics. I need you to be aware that living without your spleen will be a slight lifestyle change. You're immune system won't be as strong so you'll have to take all the necessary precautions to prevent sickness." He paused for a moment when he saw Emma fading in and out. "We'll talk more about this later. The deputy should be here soon."

The sheriff nodded and closed her eyes. She could admit that she was still a tad high from the drugs. When Victor Whale stepped out of the room and into the hallway he grabbed his phone and dialed a number. It went straight to voicemail, "She's awake." Is all he said before hanging up.

* * *

David stormed into the hospital and ran into the post-op waiting room, where his wife slept awkwardly in the uncomfortable hospital chair, using his jacket as covers. He kneeled in front of her and gently shook her away.

Green eyes met his blue ones and he smiled softly. "She woke up."

Snow fumbled to uncover herself as she woke up and began to stand. "When? We have to go see her. I thought you were down by the docks looking over the crime scene?"

He nodded, standing with her. "I was, but the nurse called me while I was there and told me Emma woke up. Think you're up for that?"

The pixie cut woman smiled through her tears. "Let's go see our daughter."

Charming took her hand and led them to Emma's room. When the couple entered the room, their daughter was awake but just barely. She smiled softly at them both. "Hey guys."

Mary Margaret couldn't resist the urge to gently hug her daughter while her blonde husband kissed the girl's hair. "Hi honey. How are you feeling?" She questioned.

"Like I got stabbed." Emma attempted a laugh but winced when her incision stung. "Where's Henry?"

"He's with Ruby. Your mom can go get him in a little bit if you'd like to see him."

Emma nodded. "And Regina?"

David and Mary Margaret looked at one another before the dark haired woman spoke up. "She should be at the mansion."

"She okay?" The sheriff questioned them.

Her mom nodded. "Dr. Whale released her around four thirty this morning."

The blonde relaxed slightly but she couldn't stop the feeling eating away at her. She felt like she needed to be near the mayor. She felt like she could help the brunette. "I should go see her, talk to her." She swallowed. "Get her statement or something." Emma tried to sit up but David gently but firmly at the same time coaxed her back down.

"Emma, I already spoke to her." He wasn't lying, but Regina was rather vague on what had happened. Her exact words were, _"Sydney forced himself on me. Miss Swan stupidly put herself in harms way to help me and she better not die because of it."_ But he figured, after the injuries Sydney Glass had put upon his daughter follow through his murder wasn't necessary.

"I killed him." The savior whispered quietly to her parents.

Mary Margaret stroked her cheek as David and his daughter looked at one another. "He gave you no choice, Emma."

She nodded, feeling the ache in her head. "Regina… I've never seen her so… so shattered." Tears were stinging her eyes as she vividly remembered the look of desperation on Regina's face as Sydney clutched her throat and forced himself on her. "I need to see her. I need to make sure she's okay."

The blonde's mother stroked her daughter's hair softly. "Oh, Emma, I don't think-"

"Mom!" Emma interrupted swiftly. "You weren't there. I just have to-"

As the twenty-nine year old tried to get up, Snow snapped. "Emma, you nearly died! Right now all you need to do is lie down and recover!"

"Snow-" Charming began but the dark haired woman shook her head.

"No, David. Emma, you have no idea how close you were to dying. I understand you're worried about Regina right now but we're worried about you."

Emma clenched her jaw and pressed the nurse button. She had a few words to say to Dr. Whale.

* * *

Regina's back was to the door, knees pulled up to her chest as she rested her chin on one of them. The tears were running easily down her face. She had showered fourteen times since she'd been home but none of it felt like enough. Her emotions were going haywire.

Many years ago, in the Enchanted Forest, Regina had been seventeen when she married the king. Young and naive she was and while Leopold was the kindest king around, he had become a different man when he desired her. She was expected to be ready for him whenever he saw fit, but that was many years ago. The memories of the king roughly within her were blurry and the emotional pain had long subsided. However, after what Sydney had done to her- or almost did- the same feelings of shame, helplessness and despair were all bubbling up to the surface.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Emma had showed up at the right time, solidifying her as the nicknamed 'Savior'. Regina had never been more relieved to see the blonde sheriff. Everything after that happened so quickly. Emma ripped Sydney off of the mayor, whose dress was ripped significantly. They tumbled for several moments before Sydney pulled the knife he was holding at Regina's stomach and stabbed the sheriff multiple times. Regina was frozen up until the blade sliced the blonde open. The former queen hurried over as quickly as she could. Right before she grabbed Sydney to yank him away, there was a gunshot. Sydney's body went limp on top of Emma and Regina had to push him off._

_"Emma?" The blonde's eyes were unfocused as Regina put pressure on the stab wounds with her hands. "Emma, you need to stay awake for me, dear." She had pleaded with the birth mother of her son._

_ The sheriff laughed humorously. "Never bring a knife to a gun fight, right? I guess I should have started with the gun."_

_ Regina found no hilarity in the younger girl's statement. "Emma, I need you to take this cuff off of my hand. The second you do I'll poof us to the hospital and you'll be okay." Tears were falling from the brunette as she displayed her wrist with the cuff that Sydney had put it on her before the assault._

_ Emma's consciousness was starting to fade but she managed to just barely get it off before her eyelids closed._

_ Regina poofed them to the hospital the second she could._

_END O__F__ FLASHBACK:_

* * *

"Emma, I really must insist you stay another night." Dr. Whale pushed. "Your body needs rest."

"I can get rest at home." The sheriff insisted. "You said yourself that it was life threatening for me to go home tonight."

The doctor shook his head. "No. I said that being discharged tonight wouldn't kill you, but you'll be more likely to get an infection if you leave tonight. There's a higher chance your stitches will tear."

"So I'll sign a release form." The woman suggested, glancing just briefly at her parents outside of the window.

Victor sighed heavily. "Miss Swan, I must insist-"

"Get me the form, Whale." She barked. "I don't need another night here. What I _need_ to do is see my kid and talk to Regina."

Dr. Whale knew he wasn't going to win this argument and simply nodded. "Your call, sheriff." He said before opening the door and brushing past the Charming's without a word.

Mary Margaret and David walked into the room and shut the door behind them. "Whale is getting me a release form so I can go home tonight."

"Emma-" Snow began.

David interrupted her. "Do you want Ruby to bring Henry here or just meet us at the loft?" He knew his daughter could be just as stubborn as his wife.

The blonde smiled thankfully at her father. "It could take a couple hours to get released so tell her to go ahead and bring him here." Emma looked at her mom. "I'm a little hungry. Could you get me something from Granny's and sneak it in?"

Snow still looked upset but she agreed and wished them farewell. Charming pulled an evidence bag out of his jacket and placed it in Emma's lap. Inside it were all the items the sheriff had on last night: cellphone, keys, gun, Chap Stick.

"Thank you." Emma smiled at her dad.

He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. No leave me alone and go act as the sheriff before I fire you."

The blonde haired man laughed at her. "Fired by my own daughter? Well I can't have that."

* * *

Regina heard her cellphone vibrating by her feet. It had gone off more than usual today. Henry had called four times, all going unanswered. He eventually left a voicemail telling her that he knew she needed some time along and that he loved her. Charming had called four times but she was quick to deny them. Whale had called only once, giving her the information she had asked him to before he discharged her.

Emma was awake, she knew. Part of her had wanted to go down to the hospital but she couldn't do it. Her body was physically incapable of moving. She had no idea what do say to Emma. What do you say to someone who saw you so vulnerable and helpless? What do you say to the person who was willing to die for you? What do you say to the person who killed for you?

The mayor sobbed through her pain until she heard a double vibration. She looked down at her phone: _1 Voicemail From Sheriff Swan_. Her hands scrambled to unlock her iPhone and she pressed her ear against it.

After five solid seconds of silence, Regina was about to put her phone down when she heard, _"Hey, Regina. I- It's Emma. You- you probably knew that." _She sounded frustrated with herself and despite everything Regina felt a small tug upwards of her lips. _"I'm worried about you. I'm waiting to sign the release forms to go home. Look… I just need to know you're okay. God, that's a stupid thing to say. I know you're not really __okay__ but… I just- it would make me feel better to hear your voice. I'm rambling, I know. Typical Swan." _Regina did smile this time at the blonde's attempted joke. It made the former queen feel better to hear Emma's voice. _"Just, like I said, they're releasing me tonight. I'd like to come see you. If you don't want me to, that's fine, but if you do then just text me or just text me either way because I'd really like to hear from you. I'll end this novel of a voicemail before it cuts me off… I'm not sorry for it, Regina. I'd do it again in a second."_

The voicemail ended but Regina kept the phone to her ear and closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. Eventually she grasped her phone and went to text Emma. She wasn't sure if she was sure if she wanted to see the blonde or not, but she couldn't deny that her heart felt much lighter after hearing the sheriff's voice.

Gaining up the courage she quickly typed a message to Emma and hoped she wouldn't regret it later.

* * *

I know it's short but it is only the first chapter. This is my first fic so tell me how it was &amp; if I should continue or if it just sucks. Lol.


	2. The Offer Stands

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 2

* * *

Emma was almost dozed off when her phone buzzed. She eagerly grabbed for it and read the text from Regina.

_ 'I'm glad you're all right, Miss Swan. If it would ease your mind to see me tonight, I won't rob you of that.'_

At face value the text sounded disinterested and closed off, but Emma had known Regina long enough to know that her text basically meant _'come over'_. She felt relieved and lighter after hearing from Regina. She never thought that getting a text from the mayor would make her so relaxed. She used her good hand to reply and had just pressed send when Henry entered the hospital room, Mary Margaret right behind him with a to-go bag from Granny's.

"Mom!" The eleven year old exclaimed before climbing on the bed and hugging his mom close to him.

"Henry, be careful." Snow called

Emma clutched her son to her with her good arm. His arms were around her neck. Truth be told, he was hurting her, but she didn't have the heart to pull away. "Hey, kid."

When the brunette boy pulled away, he stayed sat on the bed. "Your face is so messed up."

His mother laughed. "Gee, thanks." She ruffed his hair.

"One cheeseburger and curly fries." Mary Margaret offered, handing the bag to her daughter.

The sheriff flashed her mother a smile. "Thanks mom. I'm starving."

Henry helped her open the bag and dig out the burger. Emma poured the fries out of their box, into the bag and began to dig in. "Grandma told me they're releasing you tonight!" The boy grinned widely.

Emma was mid burger bite when she responded. "Yep. I signed a couple papers already. We're just waiting on my pain medicine to be ready and I'll be good to go."

"How long will you have that sling on?" The boy asked. "It's so cool!"

The blonde smiled at the innocence of her son. She wasn't sure how much Mary Margaret and David had told him about last night or how much the entire town knew, but she figured she would talk to her parents about it later after the boy went to sleep. "Dr. Whale said I should be in it for four whole weeks!"

"That's so awesome!" He chuckled. "How are you going to write stuff? You'll have to be ambidextrous!"

"I guess so, kid. Your mom is going to be getting a lot of late paperwork from me." She was smiling, but the mention of Regina seemed to have a negative effect on Henry.

He frowned slightly and everyone was quiet for a long moment. "She won't talk to me."

Emma looked at her mom, who sat down on the lounger in the corner. She turned her green eyes to the brown eyes of her son and reached up to squeeze his shoulder. "She's going through some stuff right now though, kid. It won't last forever."

Henry nodded, putting his head down to look at his lap. "I know." He admitted. "I just want to help though."

The blonde smiled sadly at him and rubbed his shoulder. "Hey," She coaxed until he was looking at her, "what she's going through right now… it's not going to go away anytime soon. She's going to need you sometime soon and you need to be there. Okay?"

"Okay."

Dr. Whale entered the room with a paper bag and his clipboard. He looked at the sheriff. " Ready to get out of here, Miss Swan?"

* * *

_'I'll see you later tonight then.'_ The text read. Regina was starting to regret texting her at all. She suddenly felt nervous. She had no earthly idea what she and Emma had to say to one another. She knew that she would have to thank the blonde. She wanted to thank the blonde but the evil queen had never thanked someone before. How did one go about thanking someone?

The mayor slowly stood up for the first time in hours and decided another shower was necessary. She stripped out of her silk pajamas and headed to her bathroom. She turned the water on with a wave of her hand and observed her injuries. Her face was without injury, but her neck showed dark bruising. Scratches were littered all over her arms and hands. There was a small puncture above her navel from where Sydney had jabbed his knife to keep her still. The brown-eyed woman fought back her forming tears. She knew that if she allowed herself to break then the mirror genie would win so she clenched her jaw and found her resolve. She would not let this affect her. She jumped in the shower and began scrubbing her body.

* * *

It was nearly nine-forty when Emma, Henry, and the Charming's made it to the loft. Emma was admittedly in pain when she was walking but the Percocet's Dr. Whale gave her were helping.

"All right, kid. It's time for you to get ready for bed." The blonde told her son, moving to the couch so she could give her stiches a rest. She let out a relaxed sigh.

David sat down next to her as Henry ran to go shower and Mary Margaret started making tea. "How are you feeling?" The deputy asked.

Emma turned her head to look at him. "I'm feeling all right." Truth was she was starting to feel a little hazy. Her pain medicine was in full effect. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

She cleared her throat. "Does the whole town know what happened?"

Charming removed his shoes and gave her a reassuring look. "I called an emergency counsel meeting this morning. They're aware Regina was assault. I didn't tell them that it anything…" He paused and thought of his next word, "_sexual_, but they're aware of the assault. I didn't want to overexpose information."

Emma nodded, thankful her father didn't release all the details, but she wasn't even sure he knew all of them himself. "Do they know that I- I killed him?" It sounded bizarre to her. She was aware of the countless lives Regina had taken. She knew Snow had killed Cora. She had been told Charming killed soldiers when he protected Snow from the very woman who Emma had killed to protect, but she had never expected to take a life.

What had really surprised Emma was the lack of guilt or sorrow she felt for doing so. She figured it had to do with the fact that Sydney had tried to kill her himself, but shouldn't she feel guilty? Wasn't the normal human reaction to feel guilt or regret? She regretted nothing. She had seen Regina headed to the docks. She had seen Sydney follow her shortly after, looking around as if he was making sure no one was following.

At the time, Emma had thought maybe they were up to something secretive, something involving dark magic. What she didn't expect to find was Sydney clutching the queen's throats and forcing himself on her. Emma had almost walked away that night. She almost let it go and went home. Thank God she hadn't or she'd never be able to forgive her.

"They know he tried to kill you and you did what you had to do to survive." David told his daughter honestly. "I know you might be feeling guilty-"

"That's just the thing, dad." Emma interrupted. "I'm not. I don't feel guilty. Sydney, he tried to rape Regina. He put Pan's cuff on her to block her magic. He tried killing me. I can't- I can't regret that."

Charming nodded. "And you shouldn't." He assured her. "But, Emma, what you did was a heavy thing. Feelings of guilt or regret, they're perfectly normal."

"Which is why we think you should schedule an appointment with Archie." Mary Margaret stated, sitting on the other side of Emma on the couch. "We think it would do you some good to talk through it with a professional."

The sheriff scoffed. "You mean with a guy who got his degree from a curse?"

"Regina agreed to go see him." Charming informed her. "It was her idea actually. When I spoke to her yesterday she brought it up. Said Dr. Hopper could be a good outlet for you."

"Regina is seeing a therapist?" The blonde asked, shocked.

Her dad chuckled softly. "Don't sound so surprised. She entrusted Archie with Henry-"

"Yeah, when she was trying to make him believe the curse wasn't real." Emma rolled her eyes. "Thanks but no thanks, you guys. I think I'll take my chances."

"Emma-" Her mother began.

"I'm really tired. It's been a rough couple of days." The savior began. "I think I'm gonna call it a night." She started to get up and David stood with her, offering some much need support. The blonde tried to hide her wince as she stood to full form.

Snow stood as well, but it was because the teapot started to squeal. She scurried over to the kitchen and took it off the stove. "Just think about it, honey. Please?"

Emma nodded, but she knew that she wasn't going to go sob to some therapist about her emotions. She was big girl. She would get over it. The sheriff had made a step up the stairs before having to stop. She growled in frustration. "Holy fuck that hurts."

Henry, who had just popped out of the shower laughed at his birth mother as he squeezed past her and ran up the stairs. "Mom would kill you if she knew you said the F word in front of me."

"Yeah, good thing you won't tell her!" Emma yelled after him.

"Emma, I think you should sleep downstairs tonight." Snow suggested as she sipped her hot tea. "David and I will sleep in your bed."

The blonde actually liked the idea. Getting up the stairs was proving to be difficult and if she wanted to sneak out and go see Regina after they went to bed like she had planned, not having to sneak down the painful stairs would be quite helpful. "Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea." She agreed.

* * *

Regina was looking through her closet. The grey dress she had worn the night before was burned to ashes in her fireplace. The tearing was too significant to salvage, but she wouldn't have wanted to keep it anyways. However the fact remained that she couldn't allow Miss Swan to see her in anything but proper clothing.

She scanned her walk-in closet. She mostly owned dresses, but she wasn't sure if a dress was the right attire. She wanted to look put together and formal, but she knew that if she went over the top, Emma Swan would definitely think she was overcompensating for something. She slipped on a white bra and matching panties. Eventually she decided to wear one of her favorite blouses, the deep crimson red one. She buttoned all the way until the last three buttons. It showed her chest but didn't overexpose her cleavage. Picking bottoms was more difficult. Eventually she decided on her black skirt. It was one of her longer ones but she dug out stocking to go under them anyways. She grabbed her black leather sleeved blazer and placed it on the bed.

She got dressed and looked in the mirror. Her neck was exposed with bruises so she went into the bathroom to apply make-up, not only to cover up the marks the best she could but to also make sure she was presentable for company. Emma Swan had seen her vulnerable too long already, she wasn't about to let the sheriff see her without her usual get up. She was a queen- formerly- after all.

Hours pasted without any sign of the savior and Regina was starting to get frustrated. She looked at the clock in the family room and huffed. It was 10:45. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to the sheriff.

_'If you knew you weren't going to come, Miss Swan, the polite thing to do is inform me or I would have gone to bed hours ago. I do not have time to wait around for you any longer.' _She sighed out her frustration and threw her phone on the couch beside her. Miss Swan was her Achilles heel. The woman was so frustrating.

Three steady knocks rapped at her front door. She jumped slightly before getting up and walking to the door. She had her hand ready in case it was someone other than the sheriff at her door but when she opened it she was greeted with the same tentative grin Emma flashed at her the first night they met. "Hi."

But only this time, the blonde was battered and bruised. She wore a cream-colored wife beater under her burgundy leather jacket, arm slung through a black sling. She wore dark jeans and tight boots. Her face looked absolutely awful. She had a black eye and an infectious cut on her bottom lip.

"I got your text." Emma told the mayor, fishing the phone out of her pocket and waving it in the air. "Getting here took longer than I planned. I'm sorry."

Regina barely heard what the younger woman said. She was too busy observing the girl. There was a cut above the blonde's eye that was pulled together by the butterfly bandage. "You look positively awful, Miss Swan. Did Dr. Whale even doctor up the cut on your lip? It looks infected."

Emma was confused for a moment before she touched the lip with her good hand. "Uh, yeah. It was crusted over but I accidently opened it on my way over." She licked at it softly.

The mayor opened the door wider and waved her in. "Come on. We'll fix it." Emma stepped inside and headed for the kitchen. Regina shut the door behind her and locked it before following the girl. "You're more accident prone then our son, I swear." She grabbed the first aid kit and placed it on the island before grabbing a rag and turning on the water, waiting for it to heat up. "How did you manage to open it anyways?"

Emma was struggling to find a way to hop onto the counter without risking the integrity of her stitches but after a couple moments decided to risk it and just hop. She managed to make it but grimaced at the pain she felt from her cracked rib. Thank Lord her pain medicine was still in effect. "I just bit it. Forgot it was there." She said honestly.

Regina ran the cloth under the warm water and squeezed out the access water until it was fairly damp. She turned around and was slightly surprised to see the blonde perched on top her island. She raised an eyebrow at the crude behavior of the woman but didn't comment on it. "Here." She handed the cloth to Emma and searched her first aid kit as the younger woman put pressure on the gashed lip.

"You look good." Emma commented after several moments of silence. "You know, considering."

Regina cleared her throat. "Yes, well, the make-up covers most of the bruising." Brown eyes looked up into green ones, but the savior was gazing at the faint marks on the mayor's neck. "We need to put some iodine on that cut so it doesn't get infected."

The sheriff pulled the damp cloth away from her mouth and brought it down to sit in her lap. "Alcohol will do the same thing and it will be much more tasty." She joked.

"It will also sting like you wouldn't believe. Here's an idea, let's pour salt on it." The brunette spit sarcastically.

Emma noticed how on edge her boss was. "I'm fine, Regina. You don't have to put anything on it. I'll live." Regina ignored her and dipped a q-tip in the iodine bottle before gripping the blonde's chin and gently swiping the brown tip over the cut. The savior winced. "This stings too." She grumbled the best she could while the former queen still had her chin.

"Iodine will only sting for a moment. Alcohol lingers. Now hold still, Miss Swan." After she finished doctoring the cut the mayor threw the q-tip in the wastebasket. "How is Henry?"

The blonde cleared her throat. "He wants to see you, but he understands you need some time." Emma watched the older woman walk over to the sink and begin washing her hands, seeming so sure of herself but the blonde knew the truth. "You can talk to me, Regina." She informed the woman. "I promise I won't judge you."

The brunette halted drying her hands momentarily before turning to face the woman on her counter. "Is that why you're here, Miss Swan? So I can confide in you? Would that make you feel better?"

"What would make me feel better is to know you're okay." Emma countered.

"I already told you I was."

There was a pause. "You lied."

Regina's nostrils flared up. She was frustrated. Damn Emma Swan and her superpower. "Look at yourself, Emma!" The mayor exclaimed. "You're a walking billboard of not okay and you expect me to be all right?"

"I'm fine, Regina." The older woman scoffed her disbelief. "I promise you I'm okay."

"Your shoulder is in a sling, Swan!" The brunette shouted, fed up. "Your cut and bruised. You were stabbed-" Regina halted, as if she just realized something. Her eyes turned darker than they were before and Emma was frightened for a moment. "You were stabbed. Whale had you go to surgery immediately." Brown eyes shot to the younger woman's left side. "Lift up your shirt." She commanded.

Emma shook her head. "Regina-"

"Now, Swan." When the blonde didn't do it, the mayor took matters into her own hands. She lifted up the wife beater and when she saw the stiches underneath the shirt she gasped quietly. The area around the stitches was red and irritated. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! What happened?" She obviously knew surgery was involved but surgery on what she wasn't sure.

The sheriff grumbled softly and rolled her eyes. She knew she couldn't lie to the woman. "I had to have my spleen removed."

"Your spleen?" Regina yelled. "You had your spleen removed and that _imbecile_ let you leave the hospital! Is he idiotic?" The rage within Regina was growing as she let go of the woman's shirt and paced in front of her. "I will have his job for this! I simply cannot allow-"

"Regina, I made him release me!" Emma cut the brunette off.

This did not help the mayor's current mood. She scowled at the woman. "You what?" When Emma went to repeat her statement the former queen held up her hand. "No. I heard you fine. New question: Are _you_ idiotic?"

The blonde adjusted her shirt the best she could with only one hand. "I'm _fine_." She said sternly.

Regina and Emma held angry gazes for a few moments before the brunette broke contact and sighed. "You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met." She paused. "Why are you here, besides to annoy me with your complete lack of wellbeing for your health?"

"I told you earlier. I needed to see you." The sheriff reminded her.

"What you need right now, Miss Swan, is to move as little as possible before your stitches tear open. What were you thinking, leaving the hospital against medical advice?"

Emma had enough of people scolding her. "I was thinking that you were sexually assaulted last night!" She exploded, causing the queen to freeze. "You were- _God_ Regina, you were almost fucking _raped_! I wasn't thinking! All I could think about was how you were doing! And I get here and you're acting like _I'm_ the one who should be broken-"

"Oh, so you're saying I should be the broken one, Sheriff?" The mayor interrupted. "I should be the one sobbing my eyes out and, what, scrub my skin raw? What was the plan exactly? You come over here and 'save me' from my sorrows?" She used air quotes.

The blonde rolled her eyes and hopped off the island. "You know what? Forget it. Obviously you're perfectly fine. It was- what was the word you used to describe me earlier? Idiotic? It was idiotic for me to come here and think that _Madame Mayor _would be anything other than completely okay even when she shouldn't be." She was fuming. Regina always had a special knack for getting under her skin. She ignored the way her left side ached in pain. She needed to get out of there before they both started spewing words they didn't mean.

About halfway to the door she was called back. "Emma, wait." The sheriff stopped and turned around. Regina's voice was soft and almost timid; it sounded completely foreign to the younger girl. The brunette tipped her head back to display a false since of confidence and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry." She admitted quietly. "I'm… thankful you were there yesterday."

The mayor was extremely uncomfortable and Emma could tell she wasn't use to thanking anyone. It hit the blonde like a ton of bricks. Regina had never had anyone to comfort her before. If something bad happened, she had no one and here Emma was trying to force comfort on someone who never had any and probably didn't know how to take it.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Regina." The sheriff dismissed. "Like I said, I'd do it again in a second." The older woman showed her gratitude in a small smile. "Look just to clarify, I'm not saying you have to be broke but no one would blame you if you weren't _okay_. If you need somebody to listen to you or to, I don't know… _lean on_… I can be that for you."

The brunette thought this over for a moment. "I don't think I'll need such a thing, but thank you for the offer."

"Well, I should get going." Emma stated awkwardly and headed for the door.

"Right." Regina nodded, following behind her and keeping the door open after Miss Swan went through the entrance. "Keep safe, Sheriff and do us all a favor and lie still once you return home."

Emma smiled back at the brunette in the doorway. "I promise I'll be as still as I can manage." She turned around to walk away but turned back around right before the mayor closed the door. "Hey, Regina?"

"Yes, Miss Swan?" She eyed her curiously.

"The offer still stands, just in case."

Regina swallowed back her conflicted emotions and gave a small nod of understanding. "Good night, Swan." She shut the door.

Emma gazed at the door and sighed deeply. There was something about leaving the brunettes house that seemed like the wrong thing to do, but she had no choice. "Good night, Regina."

* * *

Second Chapter! I'd like to get one or two chapters up every week. That's my goal. Review &amp; let me know how you're liking it so far! This story is going to be mostly swan queen/swan mills family


	3. You Can't Control Anybody But Yourself

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 3

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning with stiffness throughout her whole body. She grumbled and tried to snuggle further into her pillow but her arm sling was limiting her comfort greatly. After several useless minutes she eventually sat up and looked around. Mary Margaret was making breakfast in the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"What time is it?" The twenty-nine year old asked her mother as she grabbed her pain medicine and opened the bottle before popping two and swallowing it with the bottle of water she had left on the counter the previous night.

"It's nearly seven. Henry is getting dressed for school right now. I figured I'd take him this morning so you could take the day to lie down and relax."

The blonde shook her head. "No thanks. I'll take him on my way to work."

Snow gave her daughter a confused look. "You aren't working today."

"Uh, yeah I am." Emma opposed. "I may not be able to work the field but there's paperwork I can work on. I can move my wrist to sign papers. I'm just not supposed to move my shoulder." She demonstrated her mobility by flexing her fingers.

"Emma, Regina called David earlier and told him you were on mandatory leave until your shoulder healed." The blonde's mother explained.

"I am _not_ staying away from the station for four fucking weeks!" The sheriff bellowed. "I don't need everybody babysitting me. I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. If I say I can handle doing some paperwork at the station then I can."

"You went through an ordeal, Honey. No one expects you to jump back from it so quickly." The shorthaired woman rationalized.

Emma rolled her eyes and went to get dressed. "On the other hand, you can take Henry to school. I've got to have a few words with the mayor."

Regina was doing paperwork when her office door slammed open and startled her. There stood Emma Swan in her blue leather jacket with white trim and angry face on, badge clipped onto her belt.

"You put me on mandatory leave for _four weeks_?" She yelled.

Brown eyebrows furrows. "Don't worry, dear. It's paid leave."

Emma scoffed and slammed the mayor's office door shut. "I don't give a shit about whether or not it's paid. I don't need four weeks to recover."

"Ah, well Dr. Whale would seem to disagree." The older woman informed informed her.

"Regina." Emma growled in warning. "You can't expect me to just sit around for an entire month."

The brunette leaned back in her seat and fiddled with her pen. "What amount of time would suit you then?"

"None!" Exclaimed the sheriff, flaring her left arm up in exasperation. "I want to go back to work today."

Regina shook her head with finality. "That's not possible." There was no way the mayor was going to let the injured and infection prone sheriff to run around the town.

The savior stood in front of woman's desk, staring down at her. "Why the hell not?"

"You're recovering from surgery, Sheriff." Regina reminded the frustrating woman.

Emma was sick and tired of being told what she was going through. She was done. She was literally done with everybody who thought they knew better than her. "So I can't go into the station and sit down to do paperwork for a couple weeks because I had surgery but you get to come back and be mayor after being sexually assaulted?" She saw the flash of anger grace the older woman's face. _Good_. Emma thought. Angry Regina Mills she could work with. "How long is your recovery time?"

"Despite what _almost_ happened to me, Miss Swan, the fact remains that it _didn't_. I have nothing to recover from." She lied.

The blonde called her bluff. "That's crap!" She snapped and pointed an accusing finger at the woman in front of her. "You may be fooling everyone into thinking you're all right, but I saw you that night, Regina." She reminded her, thinking back to the shattered look in brown eyes. "You were _devastated_! You-"

Regina cut her off. "I never asked you to help me, Swan!" She screamed. Emma took a step back at the revelation but Regina had opened the floodgates. "I never asked you to enter that warehouse! You made that decision yourself! You impulsively came to my rescue like I was some damsel in distress!"

"Weren't you?" The sheriff challenged. The look on the older woman's face had Emma wishing she hadn't said it.

"Get. Out." The mayor growled.

The blonde could tell she had hit a soft spot. She just wanted Regina to be honest with her and just admit she was a little broken, a little shattered and hurt. "I'm not here to fight with you Regina! God, I just want to help you, don't you see that? I was there that night! Don't you think I would understand better than anyone what you're feeling?"

"You have _no idea_ what I'm feeling, Miss Swan!" The brunette insisted. "You have no idea what it feels like to be disgusted with yourself because you allowed someone _inside you_ that you loath! You have no idea what it's like to be at someone's beckon call- to be hindered useless and helpless!" Her sight was beginning to blur as tears rimmed her eyes. "You have no idea what it's like to have a man who claimed to care for you, clutch your throat the same way-" Tears started falling and that's when she realized exactly what she had exposed to the blonde, but she suddenly couldn't stop. Call it word vomit, but the mayor had just spilled a secret to Emma that she had told no one. "I never thought Sydney was capable of hurting me the same way… the same way…" She couldn't get his name out.

"The king did." Realization dawned on Emma. The king. Her _grandfather_. She felt sick to her stomach.

Regina stood up from her chair and walked towards the couch. She didn't sit down, just gazed at the majestic marble horse on display, her back to the younger woman. "Consider your mandatory leave lifted. You may leave, Sheriff Swan."

"Regina-" The blonde began and took a step towards the mayor, feeling awful.

"Please." Her voice was shaky and fragile and a tear ran down her face. Emma contemplated defying the former queen but thought better of it. Only when Regina heard the door close did she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She wiped her tears and struggled to get ahold of herself. She would have been perfectly fine had Emma Swan not stuck her nose in where it didn't belong. The mayor gathered her composure and grabbed her keys. She had appointment.

* * *

David had just opened the jail cell for Leroy to leave. "Do everyone a favor and bathe before you head down to the Rabbit Hole again." The Deputy joked.

Grumpy huffed and patted his friend's arm. "I'll see you later, _Charming_." He grumbled.

The former prince had just sat down at his desk when he heard, "David!"

Snow looked into the sheriff's office and sighed, relieved that her daughter wasn't disobeying the mayor's orders by coming into work. Then she got worried again because Emma had stated she was going to talk to Regina and everyone knew any discuss with the former evil queen could turn ugly very quickly. "Mary Margaret, what're you doing here?"

"Emma." She said as if that explained everything. "She's not at all happy about the time off Regina suggested. I figured they would argue and she would come to the station regardless of what Regina tells her."

David stood up and hugged his stressed out wife. "Relax, honey. Regina wouldn't hurt her. Not after what Emma did for her."

The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes slightly as they pulled out of their embrace. "When Regina feels threatened she'll do unspeakable things."

"Emma can take care of herself." He assured his wife.

"Thank you, dad!" The blonde piped up behind Snow, bear claw in her good hand. "I'm glad someone finally realized I'm a grown adult. I don't need babysitting." She glanced at her overprotective mother before walking to her office.

Her parents followed her. "What are you doing here?" David questioned her. "Regina-"

Emma put her half eaten bear claw on top of some papers and licked her fingertips clean. "Yeah, Regina put me on mandatory leave, but we talked. She lifted it." She grinned smugly. Inside she felt awful about what had occurred at the mayor's office. She had no idea about that part of Regina's past and she felt sick that she forced the woman to bring all those memories back, but she knew staying at home would only drive her insane so she came up with the solution to head to work and drowned herself in paperwork.

"Don't worry," The blonde began, "I'm on strict desk duty." Regina hadn't necessarily said that, but the younger girl didn't want to push her luck. Her conversation with the former queen had her mind reeling. She was nearly positive that was the first time the mayor had told anyone of what her marriage was like. Of course she wanted the brunette to open up and talk about her feeling, but she knew Regina wouldn't do such a thing, not with the sheriff anyways.

Mary Margaret did not like this situation one bit. Her daughter just had major surgery! She should not be up and about after such a procedure! Also, if Snow was being honest, she was a little nervous about the way her daughter was acting. She had taken a life and even in the direst circumstances the woman knew it weighed on ones heart, but her daughter seemed more worried about the evil queen than the life she had taken. The dark haired woman chalked it up to shock, but she was beginning to worry.

"Honey-" Snow started but Emma held up her hand to stop her.

"Mom, honestly I'm tired of talking. I'm tired of thinking. I just want to work. Let me work. Please." The savior pleaded. She wanted things to just be as normal as possible.

David stroked her wife's back. "The kids at school won't learn my themselves." He smiled, changing the subject.

Snow eventually left the two blondes at the station. David and Emma worked quietly together for a couple of hours before the sheriff exited her office and went to the dart board, gathering the darts in her left hand and transferring all but one to her hammocked hand. "Think I can play darts left-handed?" She questioned her father.

The blonde man gave Emma a small smile. He was aware of his wife's concerns regarding their daughter's reaction to the last couple of days, but he wasn't too worried. The way he saw it, Emma was protecting Henry's mother and he knew the sheriff saw it the same way. Regina may have done unspeakable things, including trying to kill him and his wife, but he knew that Emma only saw Regina as Henry's mother, not Regina the Evil Queen. "I think you can, but since you suck with your dominant hand, I doubt left will be any better."

He watched her play darts miserably for several minutes before she gave up put the darts up. "Can I ask you something?" She questioned, moving to sit on his desk.

David nodded and looked into green eyes identical to his wife's. "Go ahead."

"Regina." She started. "I know she was married to Leopold." She didn't want to address him as her grandfather. It just seemed… weird. "Do you know how old she was?"

Charming thought back to it. "Well, I know Snow was eleven or so when Regina became her stepmother so Regina couldn't have been more than seventeen."

"How old was he?"

"Oh God, he had to have been about fifty-" He looked at his daughter's displeased face and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

Emma shrugged with her good shoulder and hummed, chewing on her gashed lip. "It's just weird to think she was married so young."

"That's how things usually worked in the Enchanted Forest. Very rarely did things work out like me and your mother."

The blonde nodded. She had been told that numerous amounts of times but she had never really _thought_ about what it would be like to be married to a man who could be your father. "Do you think everybody has a true love?" She asked, not really knowing where the question came from.

She wasn't asking for herself, she was sure of that. She knew she didn't want to be with a man at all, let alone be told that he was her true love and they _had_ to be together. She couldn't think of a single story that brought two women or two men together in the name of true love and she doubted there were any. She hadn't gotten enough courage to tell her parents of her sexuality yet either, but she honestly didn't even see the point. There were no lesbian's in Storybrooke anyways, so what would it matter? It's not like she could bring a girl from the real world and introduce them to her same-aged parents, evil queen co-parent and every other fairytale character she could imagine.

Maybe the question came from her desire to help Regina. The older woman was pain and Emma wanted more than anything to put an end to it. Maybe that's what Regina needed, her true love to give her hope and happiness to get through the repressed feelings she had been keeping to herself for so long. As much as Emma wanted to be the one to help her, maybe the best thing she could do was find the brunettes true love. That seemed to fix everything in the fairytale world. What could it hurt?

"Emma?" Her dad called, waving a hand in front of her face. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry." She apologized to her dad. "What was that?"

He laughed at her zone out, use to it by now. "I simply said that everybody has a true love."

"Do they always just stumble upon them like you and mom?" She asked.

David grinned at his daughter. "Emma, true love is fate. It just pulls the two parties together."

"But you said it was rare in the enchanted forest for two true loves to end up together." Emma pointed out.

Her father nodded. "I did. What I meant was that it was very rare for any kind of royalty to find true love because of arranged marriages. Like my arranged marriage to Abigail." He explained. "Peasants often got true love, but within the castle, it was rare. However blue swears that pixie dust can lead you to your true love. She said common folks often came to her for it." Charming studied his daughter for a moment, curiously. "What brought all of this on?"

The savior huffed of fake indifference. "Just wanted to remind myself that this world is so much better." She joked.

David laughed. "Electricity is a major upgrade, I'll tell you that."

* * *

"That woman is just infuriating!" Regina vented at Archie across from her. He had barely closed the door before she started yelling about the sheriff and her- as Regina so kindly put it- _blatant stupidity and inconsideration_ _for my feelings!_ She hasn't stopped talking about the blonde woman since. "She just had her spleen removed! Do you know what that means? I read it last night on WebMD. It means she's at a higher risk for infection and not just any kind of infection, life-threatening infections! And Dr. Whale just released her! Just allowed her to leave early because of her stubborn attitude! I doubt she even knows of all the possible complications! She won't listen to anybody." She rolled her eyes, picturing the argumentative blonde. "I exposed her stitches last night when she came to see me and they were irritated-"

Archie held up his hand to stop her. "She came to see you last night after she got release?"

"Yes, _bug_, but that isn't the point." The brunette waved him off. "If she rips her stitches open God knows what kind of horrible infection she won't be able to fight off! Not to mention she could get blood clots in veins that carry blood to the liver! She could develop a hernia, her pancreas could be inflamed, and her lung could collapse! Those are just the more serious possibilities. She could also have bleeding of any kind, chills, cough, shortness of breath, difficulty eating or drinking, increased swelling in her abdomen, pain that doesn't go away with the pain medicine she's been prescribed, vomiting, fever-"

"Regina!" The redhead cut her off and pushed his glasses up the bridge of her nose. "As difficult as it might be, you can't make Emma do anything regarding her injuries."

The mayor grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "She's ridiculous for not taking safety precautions!"

"Well, that may be, but what am I always telling you?"

Regina crossed her arms, angry with Archie for treating her like Henry. "You can't control anybody but yourself."

The doctor nodded. "Exactly." He cleared his throat. "Now, obviously Emma's actions have greatly effected your own. I'd like to discuss why that is."

Brown eyes furrowed. "What do you mean? They affect me because she's Henry's birth mother. If anything happens to her I'll be the one consoling Henry for Miss Swan's stupidity."

"Is it Henry you're worried about if anything happens to Emma, or is it you?"

There was a pause as Regina thought about it. It was true that the mayor no longer _hated_ the savior but her affection for the younger woman always ended at the fact that she was Henry's birth mother. However, after what Emma had risked for the former queen, Regina couldn't help it. She felt… more for the blonde.

If anything were to happen to the sheriff, Regina wondered how she'd feel about it. A feeling she'd never felt before bubbled to the surface. She had no regrets but what she thought she'd feel if anything did happen to Emma felt a lot like _guilt_. She didn't like the feeling one bit. It made her angry.

"Of course I'd be upset if anything happened to Miss Swan, especially if-" She cut herself off, not wanting to reveal her feelings of guilt to the cricket.

"If what?" The therapist urged, but the queen didn't respond. "Regina, I can't help you if you aren't honest with me."

The brunette shouldn't have come here. If she didn't verbally admit her feelings of guilt than they wouldn't exist. That was her logic and she was sticking to it. "You're right." She stood up and straightened her skirt. "You can't help me." The woman told him before leaving his office and heading straight home.

* * *

Emma entered the church, wishing she had brought her pain medicine with her because her side her and she still had to pick up Henry from school after this. Which reminded her. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and sent a text to Regina asking her if wanted to their son to spend the night at the mansion.

"Sheriff, what a lovely surprise." Blue smiled at the blonde.

The blonde flashed a grin and tucked her phone into her back pocket. "Actually, I'm kind of here for a favor."

Mother superior put her bible down on the pew beside her. "Of course. Anything I can do for the savior?"

The 'S' word still felt uncomfortable but she pushed past it because the fairy could very well be the only one who could help her. "I need pixie dust." When the nun furrowed her eyebrows Emma went on. "David told me that pixie dust can lead somebody to their true love."

Blue sat down on the pew and Emma followed suit. "Well, that's true but the only fairy who has pixie dust in Storybrooke is Tinkerbelle and she's lost her wings."

Emma sighed. She knew this was a long shot, but she had still had garnered a bit of hope. "So it's not possible."

"No, it's possible." The fairy disagreed. "If you can get Tink to give me the pixie dust then I can make it work and lead you to your true love."

For a moment Emma thought of correcting the woman but thought against it. Most people were still weary of Regina and she doubted the fairy would be as helpful to find the evil queen's true love, as she seemed to be to find the saviors. "All right." She agreed. "And you're sure pixie dust will work?"

Blue nodded. "Pixie dust is never wrong."

* * *

Emma and Henry were walking towards the mansion; the boy's overnight bag packed for his over stay at his other mother's house. Regina had replied to the sheriff's earlier text and stated that she would love to have Henry stay over and to bring him over before dinner. The kid was super stoked about going to see his adoptive mother when Emma told him but the close they got the more the blonde noticed her son seemed relatively quiet. She lifted her good hand and ruffed his hair. "You all right, kid?"

Henry nodded. "I'm okay. Just a little nervous."

"She's going to be so happy to see you." She reassured him.

The boy smiled up at her. "I hope so."

Emma grinned down at him as they approached the front gate. The boy seemed at ease as she opened it and ran towards the front door and knocking. The savior had just reached the porch when Regina opened the door, brown eyes going to take in her son as she embraced him in a hug.

The brunette boy squeezed his mom tight. "I missed you, mom."

Regina clutched him tightly and nearly cried at how happy she was to see him again. "I missed you too, Henry." She kissed his hair before pulling away and grabbing his face. "Now go upstairs and do your homework before dinner because I know Miss Swan didn't make you do it."

Normally the boy would complain, but this was his first time seeing his mom in two days so he wasn't about to cheapen that. "What's for dinner?" He asked.

A wicked smile flashed at him. "Your favorite."

Henry nearly jumped with excitement. Emma grinned as she watched the two of them interact. It warmed her heart to see them both so happy. "Shepherds Pie!" He exclaimed happily before scrambling past his mother and upstairs to his room to do his homework.

Emma waved goodbye at the spot Henry use to be. "Bye, kid. Love you too." She laughed. Green eyes locked with brown momentarily before she scraped her foot on the concrete to distract herself from the haughty gaze the mayor was sending her way. "You can bring him to school tomorrow, right? If not I can come over and-"

The former queen shook her head and cut the woman off. "I'm quite capable of dropping our son off at school, thank you very much Miss Swan."

"Right." Emma said in a frustrated tone, tired of being demeaned by the other woman. "Silly me. I got him afterschool and I figured we could leave it up to him where he wants to stay the night? If you're cool with that then he can just stay at the loft. I just know he likes staying in his old room sometimes."

Regina watched the blonde, observed her body language. The girl seemed tired. There was a slight wince on her face every time she had to take a breath. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Emma lied. Her left side hurt like a bitch and she felt slightly nauseous. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The brunette rose an eyebrow in disbelief. She may not have had Emma's superpower but she could tell the sheriff was in pain. "You're taking your pain medicine as prescribed?" She received a nod from the younger girl. "What about your antibiotics?"

The blonde sighed deeply. "Yes, _mom_." She rolled her eyes. "Just, text me tomorrow with what you want to do about Henry."

Regina wasn't convinced to blonde was all right, but she refused to care. As Archie had said, she cannot control anyone but herself. "I will do that. Good night, Miss Swan."

Emma didn't respond. She was irritated at the mayor. It seemed Regina wanted to help and comfort the blonde but the second she tried to extend the same care onto the older woman Regina would close up and turned hurtful. If She wouldn't allow Emma to help her than Emma wouldn't let the mayor help her.

The blonde made it just past Granny's when the pain became too much and she had to lean against a building. Her nausea was back and before she could stop herself, she vomited on the concrete. She gripped her left side the best she could before she threw up again. Something was wrong. She started to feel dizzy.

"Swan?" A deep voice questioned, but Emma's eyes were already fluttering closed.

* * *

WOW. So this chapter got away from me pretty quickly. I'm kind of just free writing it and the more I write the more clear things are becoming. I promise that everything I started developing in this chapter will continue. You will see more of Blue and Archie. Tinkerbelle will make her way into this story as well as a few other characters I haven't even begun to write about. Let me know if you like the direction I'm taking this! All I know is that I'm having fun writing it. I'll have a new chapter up by thursday. I know I previously said twice a week but I'm on a bit of a writing binge and I plan on just rolling with it.


	4. Are you?

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 4

* * *

Regina was busy doing the dishes when her phone rang. Henry was playing videogames in the family room. She glanced at the caller ID. _Charming_ it read. She rolled her eyes and removed a glove before answering it. "What could you possibly want at this time of night, Deputy?"

_"Can I talk to Henry? He's not answering the cellphone Emma bought him."_ The mayor rolled her eyes. Yes, she remembered that the same day they arrived back to Storybrooke from Neverland Emma bought their son an IPhone. The brunette had to admit it was handy at times but others it seemed useless. He was eleven, so he mostly just played mindless games on the device.

"Hold on." She said and pressed the phone to her shoulder. "Henry, your grandfather is wanting to speak with you!"

"Okay!" He called from the other room and after a few seconds of waiting he appeared in the kitchen and took her phone. "Hey, grandpa!" Regina placed her glove back on and started the dished again. "What?" The woman turned her head at the worried sound in her son's voice. "Is she okay?"

Regina turned off the water and pulled both of her gloves off, suddenly interested. She turned around to watch her son talking on the phone. _Emma_. She thought. The woman looked uneasy when she left and Regina had just _let her_ _go_.

"Can I see her?" The boy questioned nervously. His brown eyes glanced at his mom for a moment before speaking again, "Tell her I love her. Love you, bye." He hung up and handed the phone to Regina.

His mother raised her eyebrows in expectation. "Well? What was that about?"

The boy bit his lip. "Emma is in the hospital."

Panic set in for Regina. "What? Why? Is she okay?"

Henry shrugged. "They don't know yet. Captain Hook said he found her throwing up outside of Granny's and then saw her fall and hit her head."

All the mayor could think about was the WebMD website she had visited the previous night. "Are her stitches infected? Has Dr. Whale checked for a collapsed lung?"

Henry looked confused and all he could do was shrug. "I don't know, mom. Grandpa told me that he'd keep me updated but said Emma told me to stay with you. He said she'd text me tomorrow. I'm she'll be fine though. She's strong." He grinned and went back into the living room.

Regina watched him go and envied his nonchalance on the matter. Of course he had no way of knowing just how serious Emma's hospitalization could be. She checked her phone to see if she received any messages prior to the phone call, but she didn't. Why would she? It wasn't like her and Emma were the best of friends. The thought made her flush. That would be the day Hell froze over. She shook all those thoughts out of her head and turned back to do the dished.

* * *

Emma was flipping through channels on the shitty TV in the hospital room. It was shortly after ten. Dr. Whale gave her strict orders to stay overnight after the incident. Apparently throwing up is common after over exertion of ones body after surgery. He also gave her hell about the state of her stitches. He tightened them up and put some medicine on it to make the red area around it go away. He told her it was important to lie still for the next couple of days.

Charming and Snow had left hours ago and David promised he'd be there to pick her up after her discharge tomorrow. She figured she'd take the day off after her release or else she'd have to deal with an angry Regina boasting about how she was right about Emma not being okay. The mayor would yell about how the younger woman was irresponsible. She didn't want to deal with that anytime soon.

"How bad is it?" The mayor stormed in, causing the blonde's jaw to drop in surprise. Or she'd have to deal with the pushy mayor now, it would seem. The woman was crossing her arms, obviously upset with the sheriff. "Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Shouldn't you be with Henry?" Emma avoided.

Despite knowing exactly what the younger woman was doing, Regina rolled her eyes and answered, "He's asleep and I locked all the doors so I'll repeat: How bad is it? Are you all right?"

The blonde adjusted the bed so she was more of an inclined position. It seemed the woman was determined to have this conversation right here and now. "I'm fine Regina, and honestly even if I wasn't I'm none of your concern."

Her blunt statement stunned the mayor. "You're none of my concern?" She repeated, anger clear in her voice.

"That's right." The sheriff confirmed.

The brunette scoffed and walked closer to the bed, avoiding eye contact by looking out of the hospital window. "How can you even say that?"

Her voice, or rather the quiet and timid tone of it confused the younger woman but she hardened her resolve. If Emma couldn't comfort Regina than Regina couldn't return the favor. "If your well being shouldn't be any of _my_ concern than my well being shouldn't be any of yours."

"Oh, those are two different things!" The brunette yelled, pleading her case. "Your injuries are my fault!" She argued. "What happened to me," She jabbed her fingers at her chest, "has _nothing_ to do with you!"

There was a long moment of silence. When the mayor finally glanced over at the bedridden blonde she looked perplexed. "Y-you think my injuries are your fault?" Blonde brows furrowed in confusion. "Why _the fuck_ would you think that what Sydney did to me has anything at all to do with you?"

"Because your injuries would not have occurred had you not been there for me in the first place!"

"And as you so elegantly put it earlier today, you never asked me to help you so any guilt you may have is unwarranted." The savior reminded her.

Brown eyes rolled in irritation. She wanted to argue, tell Emma she was wrong and that the brunette had no guilt whatsoever but that was a complete lie. Instead she just took a seat on the chair besides the younger woman's bed and crossed her legs like a lady. Emma was bullheaded and argumentative and frankly every moment the mayor spent with the young woman just raised her blood pressure.

Regina had already unintentionally revealed to Emma what she went through in her marriage however, having a small microscopic idea of what occurred and actually knowing were two different things, but the former queen was at a crossroads in that moment. She could either pull away from Miss Swan or actually talk to her like it seemed the savior wanted. She considered both options thoroughly. If she were to close off to the sheriff and go home, something told her that the timid alliance they'd been building would cease to exist. That thought twisted its unwelcoming in her chest. Still though, she wasn't sure if she was capable of speaking about her previous marriage. She never had before, not even Archie knew and she had told him many horrific things.

With a tough swallow she made a decision. "I married the king when I was seventeen."

Of all the things the blonde thought Regina would say, that was the last, but she kept from interrupting because this was what she had wanted. She wanted the former queen to open up and here she was.

"He was fifty-two." Emma cringed at the thought, feeling rage coil inside her stomach along with sorrow for the woman beside her bed. She wanted to go back in time and punch her perverted grandfather in the face. "As you know my mother always wanted me to marry into the throne. Royalty was all she cared for and when she killed Daniel I went numb. I couldn't feel anything." The sadness in the mayor's voice could not be overlooked. "I'm not sure how marriages work over here, but back in the Enchanted Forest a woman's job was to please her husband. She was to do whatever he desired."

Emma wasn't sure she wanted her hear this. Scratch that. She _knew_ she didn't want to hear this, but this was the most honest Regina had probably ever been with anybody and the sheriff wasn't about the screw that up. She couldn't even imagine what kinds of memories were brought back for the mayor after Sydney's attack.

"So that's the role I fulfilled." Saying the words caused the brunette's tears to fall and the savior watched as the woman's chin trembled. Regina couldn't look towards the younger woman or else she would really lose control of her emotions. "I was more of his common whore and babysitter than his wife."

Emotions were engulfing Emma. She swallowed the thick lump her in throat and fought back tears. "Regina-"

The queen shook her head, wiped a couple tears away and gave the blonde a broken smile of reassurance, meeting green eyes for a brief moment before looking at her seemingly interesting hands. She had begun to tell the story and she knew that if Emma expressed any feelings of pity she would not be able to continue.

"At the time it didn't affect me. Like I said, I was numb. Daniel's death destroyed me. He was my true love."

Emma prayed to God that wasn't true, or hoped that there could be another true love for the older woman out there because if anyone deserved one, it would be the tortured girl in front of her, the one who- like herself- had all odds against her. "Sydney came to work at the castle shortly after I was wed. One day he walked in on your grandfather-"

"Don't. Don't call him that." Emma pleaded sternly, her lip curling in disgust. "He's not."

Regina made eye contact with her again for a moment before lowering her gaze to her lap, straightening out the already perfect dress she was wearing. The brunette saw the begging look within the green eyes. She understood. "Leopold was forcing himself on one of the palace maids. Of course, in the kingdom he never really _forced_ anyone. He didn't have to. He would simply give them a choice: sexual gratification for him or death." Regina thought back to how many innocent women Snow White's dad killed for 'treason'. "Nonetheless, Sydney." She retreated back on track. "He told me about her. Of course I already knew, but Sydney was obsessed with me. He said he would do anything for me to get me away from that man. He killed the king for me so we could be together."

"Did you care about him?" The sheriff asked. She wasn't judging the queen and the mayor was thankful for that. She had enough judgment for a lifetime.

Regina shook her head honestly. "No. I just enjoyed having someone who would do anything for me because they wanted to and not because they were afraid of me or because I was simply the queen. After the deed was done I trapped him in my mirror so he could only love me from a distance." She admitted. "Of course you know how Sydney was during the curse."

Emma knew very well how fond the man was of the mayor. She could remember the time when Regina pinned Katherine's kidnapping on the reporter, or rather, she got him to confess to it. Then she thought back to that time. Realization hit the sheriff.

"I released him from the psych ward." She spoke softly and with each word every ounce of guilt it was possible to feel, Emma felt it. "Gold told me you were keeping Sydney in the psych ward underneath the hospital and I released him." She felt sick.

The brunette had already known this information. Gold, at the time, was still seeking revenge upon the queen. After Neverland, the dark one and evil queen buried the hatchet. After returning to Storybrooke, Rumpelstiltskin told Regina that he had previously told Sydney to destroy her just so there weren't any surprises that could ruin the peace. They all agreed that Henry should end any and all blood feuds that existed between them.

Regina waved that off. "Gold manipulated you at the time, dear. You had just gotten back from the Enchanted Forest. My _lovely_ mother was in town. I wasn't exactly the easiest person to-"

"God, Regina, just stop." Emma cut her off. She hated herself. She absolutely fucking hated herself. "If I had just left him in there- how the hell do you not hate me right now? I hate_ myself!_ I trusted_ Gold_. Who in their right mind would ever trust _Gold_? You were right. I am completely idiotic." She rubbed her face in anger. She wanted to punch herself.

Regina did something out of instinct that neither of them could have predicted. The queen had no idea where it came from but her body was suddenly moving on its own. She stood up and sat on the side of bed before she took Emma's left hand between hers. She brought the hand to her chest. Red-rimmed brown eyes met green ones. "Emma, listen to me. This is not your fault. None of this is. Okay? If you didn't release him, Gold would have found a way to do it. I need you to believe me that this is in no way your fault, dear."

Emma looked into the brown eyes in front of her. They shown with sincerity and affection that she's never truly seen in the mayor's eyes before except when she was looking at Henry. She squeezed the fingers between hers and nodded. "Everything that happened to you, Regina…" She sighed. "… Nobody deserves that."

Regina smiled through her sad tears and shook her head at the younger girl. "All that happened long ago, dear."

"Do you ever have nightmares?" The sheriff asked.

She knew it was a risky question but the brunette answered it without hesitation. "I use to, but not in many years." Regina thought about leaving it there but whatever was happening between the sheriff and herself at that moment felt too good to end. "I've had a couple about the other night though."

Emma stroked her thumb on the mayor's index finger, her gaze moving towards the contrast of their hands. Her hand was still cut up and bruised from the punches she threw Sydney's way, while Regina's hands were as good as perfect. "Me too." She admitted.

The admission got the older woman's attention. Brown met green once again. Regina found that she felt calm with the younger woman's gaze directed at her. She wasn't use to the feeling within her. It was... comforting to know that she wasn't alone. "Really?"

"Yeah." The savior nodded.

The former queen moved one of her hands to tuck brown hair behind her pierced ear. She couldn't help herself, the brunette had to ask, "What happens in them?"

Emma shook her head and pulled her hand away slightly. The irony that she had been waiting and wanting the mayor to open up and yet she was the one to close off first wasn't lost on her.

Regina gave her an understanding look though, as if she had almost expected the blonde to regress. "Just remember that they're only dreams, dear." She gave her a comforting smile. "And in reality you're a hero so that should give you comfort. You'll always win."

"When you look at me, do you think of him? The king?" While the question might have seemed random, Regina knew it was one the savior had been keeping to herself since the brunettes confession.

Emma was the human lie detector and she could always tell when Regina was lying so when the queen simply smiled and stated, "Not for one moment. You're just Emma Swan." She knew she was telling the truth and allowed herself to relax. "Besides," Regina began to add, "you're the farthest thing from royalty it's nearly laughable."

The sheriff managed to laugh at the older woman's joke. "The whole princess title never really fit me anyways. Now Knight I might be able to pull off, but not _princess_."

"And certainly not queen." The mayor added.

They both felt lighter as they smiled at one another. It felt good, being there together in the cramped hospital room. Emma almost let herself bask in it, but she restrained herself. She knew there were some loose ends she couldn't allow.

"I don't want you to feel guilty, you know." She spoke at the brown-eyed woman. "It was my choice to 'impulsively' risk my life," She used air quotes, "and help you that night and like I said-"

"You'd do it again in a second." Regina nodded, interjecting her. "I know… I just… Why?" She had to ask. "Why help me?"

Emma looked at the vulnerable woman and shook her head in disbelief. It seemed the queen still believed she wasn't worth saving. "I made a promise to Henry that nothing would happen to you." It wasn't a _complete_ lie but it wasn't the complete truth either.

The older woman wasn't buying it either. "What was it you said to me earlier? Oh yes, _that's crap_, wasn't it?" Her tone was teasing but her statement was serious.

"All cards on the table?" The savior asked, to which the brunette nodded. "You're my friend, Regina." She revealed honestly.

A brown eyebrow rose up in curiosity. "You think we're friends?" She wasn't mocking, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't shocked. Should she be though? Recently, before Sydney's attack, they had formed a nice cohesive relationship. It had been so long since the mayor had a true friend. Was that what Miss Swan was to her? Her friend?

Emma laughed nervously. "Crazy, right?" There was a small pause as she let the former queen digest that information. "I consider you my friend, Regina. Regardless of what you see me as, that's what slot I would put you in. I genuinely care about you. I see the good inside you, the good you've always had and to me you're worth worth saving, no matter how many times I gotta do it." She joked.

Regina felt many emotions at that moment and she couldn't handle them, so she did the only rational thing she could think of- something she hadn't done to anyone but Henry for years- and wrapped her arms around the savior's neck in a hug. She made sure to be gentle and the second her felt her cheek against the woman's ear she felt uncomfortable but she stayed because something inside her chest felt relieved. Perhaps this is what she had needed: a hug.

Emma's shock lastly for only a moment before her good arm was wrapping around the brunette's back and brought the mayor against her the best she could. The angle was awkward and the hug seemed to last longer than necessary but both women enjoyed every second of it. It was comforting to have someone clutch you close.

When the mayor felt the savior's arm wrap around her, she smiled and closed her eyes tightly before pulling away. She couldn't quite place the feeling she was having but it was definitely a feeling she wasn't use to. She shook the feeling away and straightened up.

She took in her surroundings and looked at the hospitalized woman. "I believe you owe me an explanation about how you ended up here. Were you lying to me earlier when I asked you outside of my house if you were all right?"

The blonde looked sheepish. "I might have been a tad uncomfortable." Regina scoffed at the answer. "Don't give me the disapproving mother look. Whale told me I'd be fine. He's prescribing me some anti-nausea medication."

"Did he say what caused the vomiting in the first place?" The brunette asked. When the sheriff wasn't forthcoming, Regina's intrigue only grew. "Emma." She warned. "What did he say caused it?"

With a sigh Emma reveled, "I believe his exact words were something about over exertion."

Before the mayor left her house she had a whole speech about Emma Swan's neglect for her own health. She planned to tell her about the implications of ones actions, but as she looked over the younger woman now, the one so receptive of her earlier embrace, she couldn't her remember previously planned words. However, that didn't mean she wasn't still upset with the reckless woman. "Mandatory leave for three weeks."

"One week." Emma attempted to bargain.

The former queen raised a challenging eyebrow. "Four weeks."

"Three days." The blonde countered.

"Six weeks." Regina countered back.

Emma laughed. "Regina, come on!"

Madam Mayor fought her lips from twitching in amusement. "Fine. _Two_ weeks. Desk duty until your sling and stitches get removed. Any counter offers and I'll fire you."

The blonde didn't even try to hide her delight. "You've got yourself a deal, your majesty." She lifted her left hand for the brunette to shake.

The deal had been made.

* * *

Several days later, it was midafternoon when Emma was watching Maury at the loft. She was eating a bowl of cereal the best she could with her left hand. It was proving harder than anticipated. Some guy was just proven to be not the father and the girl fell down on the stage dramatically. The blonde laughed at how ridiculous people were when she heard a knock on the door. She straightened out her wife beater and looked down. She wasn't wearing pants but her pink boy short underwear was covering enough for her so she headed to the door to open it.

When she did, Regina was standing in the hallway with a stack of papers in her hands. The brunette took in the appearance of the sheriff and raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever wear pants when you're at home? What kind of show are you giving your neighbors when you walk by a window, Miss Swan?"

The mayor moved past the woman and into the loft, placing the papers on the breakfast bar.

"Regina, good morning. Please, do come in." Emma spoke in the doorway before closing it and walking over to the other side of the breakfast bar so she could look at the mayor. "So what's up?" She asked.

"Well. First things first, it's afternoon, dear. Not morning." The brunette corrected her and handed the younger woman a few pieces of paper. "I know you're still on leave and _no_ I'm not lifting it. We agreed to two weeks and we're keeping it that way, but that incompetent father of yours screwed up the budget forms for station equipment."

Emma nodded and gazed over his mistakes. There was a certain way Regina liked paperwork done and David had screwed it up pretty badly. "Yeah, I can fix this. I'll put it in Henry's book bag before I send him over to your house tonight."

"Thank you." Regina expressed her gratitude and handed the sheriff new copies of the forms because Charming had screwed the other ones up too badly for them to be salvaged.

The blonde took them and grinned. "No problem, anything to escape my boredom."

Both women stood there for an awkward beat before Regina spoke up. "I'm making lasagna for dinner tonight." The brunette knew it was the savior's favorite meal she made. "If you'd like a change of scenery you're welcome to come. I know Henry would enjoy seeing you."

Since Emma was released from the hospital their son had been staying at the mansion because the mayor thought it would be less stress on the recovering blonde. The side effect of that though has been less time with Henry for the savior. "Yeah, I'd enjoy-" A knocking on the door interrupted her.

Both of the women looked at each other. "You're quite popular today, Miss Swan."

The sheriff rolled her eyes playfully and answered the door. There stood Hook, grinning like a fool. "Hello, love." He took in her bare legs. "Expecting me, were you?"

Regina heard the pirates voice and for some reason felt uneasy at his presence. Captain guy liner looked past the woman at the door and towards the mayor.

"Or did I interrupt your time with the evil queen?" He smirked, seeming to like the idea.

For some reason, what he was implying made Emma's stomach flip. She made sure to slug him in the arm with her good hand. "Don't be gross, Hook. What do you want?"

He looked down to the blonde and put on the charm. "I was wondering if you'd accompany me to dinner tonight?"

"Ah." The sheriff realized. "No thanks." She went to shut the door but Killian's foot stopped it from closing.

The dark haired pirate didn't seem deterred. "I heard you were looking for your true love, Swan. I'm here to tell you it's right here."

Emma's eyes widened. She was painfully aware that the woman whose true love she was _actually_ looking for was behind her. "Where did you hear that?"

"From you, love." He told her. "You went to see that blue nun in the church."

"Were you following me?" She accused.

The captain huffed a laugh. "I assure you I was there on separate business. You being there must have been fate." He smirked. "So, would you like that dinner?"

"I'd hate to break it to you, Hook but I'm not interested." The sheriff revealed.

While Regina was trying to act uninterested by staring at forms she wasn't reading, she couldn't stop the flip her stomach did when she heard the younger woman's response to the date. She wouldn't allow herself to dwell on possible reasons _why_ she would care who Emma Swan does or doesn't go out with, but in the mayor's opinion Emma could do much better than the smug captain.

It seemed the pirate wasn't about to let it go that easy though. "Come on, Swan. Let's quit this cat and mouse game of ours." The blonde wasn't aware they were playing a game at all. "Are you on the fence because of my hook? I assure you it has no weighing on how well I-"

Emma burst out a laugh at the man. Hook was a friend, and yes she was aware of his attraction to her but she had never taken it seriously before. She decided that the only way to get the pirate off her back now was to be honest. "Killian, I'm gonna tell you something and I want you to let me shut the door after I do without interruption. Okay? Your lacking hand isn't the problem with our compatibility. It's more so _one_ thing you _aren't_ lacking." She nodded her head towards his pants. Then she smirked suddenly. "Or two things you very much _are._" She used her left hand to motion his chest. "Get the picture?"

When she looked up to his face, the reaction was priceless. His jaw was hanging open in utter shock. She had made him speechless. The brunette looked like he was about to say something but before that brunette could have his reaction, another brunette couldn't hide hers.

"You're a _lesbian_?"

This time it was Emma's mouth that hung open in surprise. Green eyes widened in realization. For someone who was painfully aware of the mayor's presence earlier she had completely forgotten about her.

"Yes, love." Hook smirked from the doorway. "Are you?"

The sheriff reached behind her and slammed the door shut on the pirate. It was time to do some major damage control with the evil queen.

* * *

How many people were expecting this chapter to end like that? Lol. It was surprise even to me, I'll be honest. If you think you know what's coming next I can guarantee you that you don't. :) That being said, next chapter should be up in a few days. Sunday at the latest. I love every review I get! You guys are awesome! Let me know what you think!


	5. Finding The Sheriff's True Love

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 5

* * *

Quick note before we begin: I just want to clarify that in this story Emma did not kiss Hook in Neverland, she didn't kiss Graham before he died, and she never told Neal she loved him. She's a lesbian in this story. Just didn't want anyone to be confused because Hook will not be a bad guy in this story. Enjoy sweeties :)

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Regina was picking at her black wrinkled fitted dress in the mirror. She straightened out her burgundy pixel suit jacket and fussed with her hair momentarily until it looked flawless. She huffed at herself in the mirror. She was being ridiculous. Her emotions had been going haywire as of recently and she had no idea why or when it started happening. That was a lie. She did know when it had started, she just wasn't clear on the _why_ part. It was right after Miss Swan so eloquently exposed her sexuality to the brunette. The mayor could still vividly remember the conversation.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ "You're a _lesbian_?" Regina asked._

_ "Yes, love. Are you?" Hook repeated the question._

_The older woman was perplexed at the new information. She watched as the sheriff shut the door on that smelly pirate and rubbed her face with her hand. Neither of them said anything. Regina wasn't speaking because she couldn't think of anything _to_ say but she had no idea why Emma wasn't forming some kind of explanation. _

_ She wasn't naïve enough to think that same sex relationship didn't exist in the world they were in. Of course in the Enchanted Forest she had never met anyone or even seen someone who… was homosexual. Her stomach twisted in a strange medium between uncomfortable and curious. The sheriff was attracted to women in a sexual nature. She wanted and very likely had been intimate with women. Regina found herself wondering how many women there had been for the younger girl._

_ Eventually the blonde spoke up, thankfully tearing the brunette away from such dangerous thoughts. "I…" She seemed to be at a loss for words, much like the mayor herself. "Uh, yeah." Emma confessed, looking anywhere but the woman in front of her. "I am."_

_ Regina closed her mouth before bugs flew into it. She found herself having to suddenly sit down at the breakfast bar. Emma Swan a confirmed lesbian. 'Okay.' She thought slowly. Her flawless eyebrows furrow in perplexity. "But, you had Henry."_

_ Emma sighed in slight relief. She could work with confusion. She was just glad Regina didn't sound disgusted at the idea. "I had Henry when I was eighteen. Before Neal the only other person I was interested in was a girl named Lily. I didn't know who I was. I was just a kid." For a split second her mind wandered to seventeen year old Regina who reluctantly wed a kind she didn't love._

_ "So," The former queen began slowly, gathering her thoughts, "So you like men as well?"_

_ The sheriff shook her head. "No." She was scared that stepping closer to the mayor would freak her out but decided to sit down next to her at the bar anyways. Brown eyes met green as she spoke, "I didn't know what or who I liked at the time. I hadn't had enough experience. Neal became my best friend. We had fun together. He was cute. I loved him. I wasn't _in love_ with him. I thought I was at the time, but I wasn't."_

_ Regina soaked in the savior's words. "When did you know? That you were…"_

_ "Gay?" Emma interjected for her. The older woman nodded and the blonde shrugged in response. "I'd say there was always something there. I dated mostly women when I got out of jail, after the whole thing with Neal happened. There were a few guys too, mostly to see if maybe I was actually bisexual but that turned out to be a big fat no." She attempted to laugh, but when the brunette across from her didn't even crack a smile she got worried. She cleared her suddenly dry throat and looked at her lap. "Look, Regina, I understand this is a lot to take in, but if you're grossed out or feeling uncomfort-"_

_ "Miss Swan, do you think so little me?" The mayor asked and lifted the blonde's chin to look at her. "I'm not repulsed by this information." She assured the younger woman. Sure, her mind was reeling a mile a minute but that was mostly due to the fact that she recently learned Emma Swan has had multiple girlfriends and has apparently known of her sexuality for a long time. The former queen wasn't appalled by the revelation. In fact, she was shocked by how she was reacting to the information because she was wondering how the logistics of such a relationship would work. Then she found herself thinking of Emma Swan kissing and embracing a woman. She quickly terminated that thought. "Am I surprised? Of course, but not repulsed."_

_ "Okay." Emma accepted with liberation. She had now officially told two people in Storybrooke of her sexuality, aside from Henry but he's known for a while. "Good. I'm relieved." She admitted. _

_ Regina gave her a curious look. She found Miss Swan rather adorable when she allowed herself to be vulnerable. The mayor suddenly straightened up. 'What was _that_ about?' She asked herself. _

_"Were you expecting a different reaction?"_

_ The sheriff laughed. "Kinda. I mean the kid took it well when I told him, but you're from a different world and-"_

_ "Wait." The former queen interrupted her. "Henry knows?"_

_ Emma blushed. "Yeah. I actually told him long before the curse even broke."_

_ "What?" Regina exclaimed in surprise._

_ "He asked me about my dating life!" The blonde defended. "What else was I supposed to tell him?"_

_ The mayor didn't comment on the question. She merely sat there, letting all the new information sink in. Every interaction she ever had with the blonde was racing through her mind. She had never suspected the younger woman had been attracted to the same sex. Sure there were a few times that she saw green eyes linger on the waitress's body down at Granny's, but Rudy always attracted attention with her skimpy outfits._

_ "Are we okay?" Emma questioned after a moment, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts._

_ Regina honestly didn't know how she was feeling. Overwhelmed would be the best word. The week she had was up in her top ten of strange weeks, but she knew one thing for certain; she liked the bond that was forming between herself and sheriff and she didn't want that to end simply because she was overwhelmed and processing a new detail of her friend's life._

_ So the mayor nodded and graced the younger woman with a sure smile. "Of course." _

_ Emma smiled back at her. "Thank you. One more thing though: could you- maybe- not tell my parents? Or anyone for that matter?"_

_ "Are you ashamed? Because I can assure you, Emma, that while homosexuals were not common in the Enchanted Forest they did exist. I mean, I had never met one personally before, but-"_

_ "God." The savior cringed and held up her hand. "Stop. Please." She laughed. "I'm not ashamed or anything. I just don't see the point in telling them. Seriously think about it. The chances of there being any women in Storybrooke for me are slim to none."_

_ Regina shrugged. "I don't see why that would matter. There are plenty of girls outside of Storybrooke that-" She halted her statement when she realized where the blonde was coming from. "I guess introducing them to your parents would be a bit of a problem."_

_ A smile graced the sheriff's face. "Ya think?"_

_ The brunette couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I can imagine that wouldn't go over well." They allowed a moment of peace before Regina cleared her throat. "If you don't mind me asking though, the smelly pirate said you were looking for your true love-"_

_ Emma shook her head, cutting the woman off. "No. He misinterpreted that. I was seeing Blue for…" She glanced at Regina, not wanting to poke that bear. For some reason the mayor didn't seem the type to want others meddling around in her love life so the less she knew the better. "…Something else."_

_ Regina could tell there was something the blonde wasn't telling her, but she didn't want to push. "Well your secret is safe with me, Miss Swan. Captain guy liner, on the other hand, might be one to worry about."_

_ "Shit!" Emma groaned in realization and stood up. "I gotta go track him down. I was so concerned about how you'd react that I completely forgot about him."_

_ "You seem to be quite forgetful. Perhaps you should partake in certain brain exercises." Regina teased._

"_I'll have those forms for you by tonight." She ignored the older woman's comment and right before she went up the stairs she turned around to ask, "Am I still invited for dinner tonight?"_

_ "As long as those forms are done, dear." The mayor stipulated._

_ "You got it. Me and the kid will be there by five-thirty." She smiled and rushed upstairs for actual pants._

_ Regina watched her go, lips twitched in a barely noticeable smile. The sheriff was such a child at heart. It warmed the brunette's rather dark one. Brown eyes inadvertently landed on the plump backside of the sheriff that was on display. When she realized what she was doing she shot out of her seat and shook her head before leaving the loft and whatever the fluttering in her chest was behind._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Regina had been a nervous wreck that night for dinner. It was like she couldn't remember how to act around the blonde, but after a few days the mayor had adjusted. Today though, was the sheriff's first day back at work and Regina decided that after she dropped Henry off at school she'd pay the blonde a visit to welcome her back to the office.

She just finished putting on her lipstick when Henry knocked on the door and opened it. He peeked in to see his mom just now finishing up her make-up. "Come on, mom. You're never behind and if I don't leave now I'll be late for school." He complained.

The woman turned around and stuffed her lipstick into her clutch before walking towards her son. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

Emma felt great today. She leaned back in her office chair and propped her feet up on her desk. Her stitches got removed a couple days ago and while her right arm was still incased in the sling, she was right on track to get it removed in ten days. She grabbed the hacky sack Henry left there months ago. She had time to kill until David got back from taking a noise complaint so she tossed the sack up in the air and caught it.

The last couple of weeks had been good. She had tracked Hook down and he agreed to keep her sexuality a secret. He was quickly becoming a good friend of hers and it was nice to have someone she could actually talk to. The other night at the Rabbit Hole they had even talked about women. She laughed at the thought. Her memory of that night was hazy at best but she knew they had fun.

Her hacky sack game was going perfect until she was rudely interrupted.

"Good to see your first day back is a productive one." The mayor's voice rang in her ears and caused her to miss the hacky sack she had tossed up.

The blonde flushed at being caught bullshitting around and took her feet off her desk to look more professional.

She flashed a grin to her boss. "Good morning, madam mayor."

Regina smiled back and held out the box of doughnuts she had bought, opening them in offering. "Henry suggested we buy you a little welcome back present." She smiled. "Of course he took a few for himself, but the rest are all yours."

Emma smiled up at the brunette and took a chocolate one. "Thank you. Who knew _the mayor _was so thoughtful?" She teased.

The older woman felt a fluttering in her stomach but ignored it. She placed the pastry box on the savior's desk and straightened her dress properly. "Well I'd be lying if I said haven't missed you around here." She admitted rather grudgingly. "Of course that's only because while your paperwork is late more times than not, at least it's correct and thorough."

The sheriff took a bite of her doughnut and nodded. "Hm. Of course." She talked humorously with a mouth full of sugary dough. "My paper working skills are the only reason you keep me around."

"That's an accurate statement, Sheriff." The brunette smiled at her. "Bringing you junk food and catching you put our tax dollars to good use aren't the only reasons I'm here. The counsel meeting is coming up in a few days. " She explained. "We both missed the last one that David called so there were some subjects we missed. Where is that father of yours? I need his notes from the last meeting."

"He's out answering a noise complaint." Emma told the woman and wiped her sugary hands on her jeans. The mayor cringed at her manners. "But you're dropping Henry off at the loft tonight. Right? You can just get them then."

"I thought you were picking him up from school today?" Regina asked, confused. She could have sworn that was the agreement. "I have a scheduled appointment with Archie today but I suppose I could reschedule."

Emma thought about it before waving it off. "No, it's all right. I'll pick him up. I just thought that since he was staying with me you'd like to get him, but I'm good either way. Henry has peewee football try-outs today anyways so I can get a lot of work done before I go and get him."

"Pee wee football?" The mayor questioned with distain. "I don't remember signing a consent form."

"Oh relax. He hasn't made the team yet."

"I'm not sure I want him to, Miss Swan."

The sheriff groaned. "We'll cross that bridge. What time is your appointment with Archie going to be over? I was gonna take Henry to Granny's for dinner tonight. You could meet us there and I'll bring my dad's notes?" She suggested.

Regina was still unsettled with the thought of her son playing such a violence sport but let it go before nodding to the younger woman's request. "Okay, yeah. My session ends at five so that would work perfectly."

Emma grabbed another doughnut. "It's a date." She smirked.

The mayor's stomach flipped at the word and she had to clear her throat to prevent herself from making a rather girly noise. What was going on with her lately? "Don't flatter yourself Miss Swan. I expect much more from a suitor than dinner at Granny's." Her words didn't filter themselves through her brain before she said them or else shouldn't have said anything at all!

Emma's smirk just widened as she laughed. She had taken the comment as a joke, much to the older woman's relief. "I'll remember that." She joked.

The brunette straightened herself firmly and shook her head. Whatever was happening to her, she needed to put an end to it quickly before the savior got the wrong idea. "Do try to get something productive done today, Sheriff."

"You got it boss!" The blonde called as the mayor left her office and the building.

* * *

Regina was reading over road repair forms when there was a knock on her door. She glanced at the clock. It was nearly 1pm and her next appointment wasn't until 2:45. "Come in." She called regardless. Neal Cassidy entered her office with a sheepish look. The mayor raised a surprised eyebrow. "Mr. Cassidy. Did we have an appointment?"

"No, actually." He shook his head sheepishly and tucked his hands in his pockets. The former queen could tell he was nervous. "This is more of a personal matter than business. I just assumed you would prefer to talk here instead of at your house."

She nodded. "You assumed correct. What personal business do we have?"

He cleared his throat. "Henry." The former lost boy admitted. "I would like to spend time with him."

"You're just now realizing this is something you desire?" Regina questioned him defensively. Where had he been for all the weeks they'd been back?

"No. I just didn't want to… you know after everything that you and Emma-"

"How often, Mr. Cassidy?" She cut him off with a raised hand.

He seemed surprised but quickly recovered. He didn't want to miss the opportunity. "Just a couple days a weeks. Maybe I can pick him up from school and have the day with him?"

Regina didn't like the sound of this at all, but Neal was Gold's son and if she could appease the scruffy ex of Miss Swan, hopefully that would keep the peace with Rumplestiltskin. However, she wasn't the only mother of the boy and if Neal wanted two days with him it would certainly effect both herself and Emma. "While I can see why it would be of significant importance for Henry to spend time with you I'll have to sit down with Miss Swan about it. Her and myself have a schedule that's been working and your request would effect both sides." It wasn't so much of schedule as it was a constant day-to-day deal, but perhaps it was time to sit down and hash something out.

Neal seemed excited regardless. "Yeah, of course. Just," He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of wrinkled paper. He handed it to her. "Just call me when you and Emma discuss it."

He went to leave but Regina was curious. "Mr. Cassidy?" She asked and he turned around. "Why did you come to me and not Emma about this?"

The question seemed simple but his formerly happy face dropped in what the mayor saw as sadness. He managed to mask it pretty quickly though. The queen was impressed. "I think we both know that if I didn't come straight to you that your answer would be no." He wasn't wrong in his belief but that wasn't the reason he came to her.

After Neal left her office Regina was left wondering what had occurred between him and Emma that would have him coming to the former evil queen rather than face the woman he once loved.

The mayor briefly considered that maybe the blonde had told her ex-boyfriend of her sexuality and he wasn't taking it well. Although, as of late the pirate and Emma have become friendlier with one another so maybe Neal had misconstrued that as a romantic relationship. Regina laughed at the idea. If only Mr. Cassidy knew that he should be more worried about the mayor than the pirate.

Regina groaned at herself. She had been having strange thoughts since the blonde had revealed her sexuality and she just wanted them to end. She knew she was heterosexual because she had obviously been with men and she enjoyed those experiences. If she was strictly attracted to men though, then why was she having fluttering feeling for the reckless sheriff?

It had to be the fact that Emma was the first actual homosexual she had met. Well, surely she had met plenty of them, but she didn't _know_ of their sexual orientations. Knowing that Miss Swan was attracted to women had Regina questioning everything she knew about the younger woman. She wondered what kind of women Emma liked. The mayor had done some research on lesbians after her discovery of the sheriff. There were so many kinds: lipstick, chap stick, butch. The list continued but those were the basics. After much thought she slotted the blonde in the 'chap stick lesbian' space, but she had no earthly idea of what kind of _type_ the savior preferred and she couldn't very well ask!

The brunette had suddenly sparked an idea. Emma swore that there were no lesbian's in Storybrooke but maybe there was. If the savior were to find a woman to date than maybe Regina could quit acting as though the younger girl were _available. _She didn't want to do anything ridiculous like _date_ her son's birth mother but she had unintentionally flirted with her that morning. She knew she obviously couldn't set Miss Swan up with anybody, but there were other methods. Maybe if she found the girl's true love it would erase all of the unwelcomed feeling Regina had been facing and she could go back to finally feeling normal around the sheriff again.

* * *

Tinkerbelle was sipping her tea at Granny's when Regina walked up to her looking all business. "If it isn't the _beloved_ mayor." The dirty blonde greeted sarcastically.

Regina took a deep sigh. She nearly rolled her eyes at what she was about to say. "I need your help."

The former green fairy scoffed before she realized the brunette was serious. "Since the last time I helped you didn't turn out well for me, I'm going to pass."

"What if I told you that this might help you get your wings back?" The mayor had predicted reluctance from the ex-fairy.

The question got a curious look out of Tink so Regina smirked. "That's what I thought. Follow me." She gestured to the back of diner to the motel hallway that Granny ran. When she felt they were away from unwanted listeners she spoke. "I need your pixie dust." The former queen gestured to the woman's necklace.

"Why?" Tinkerbelle asked. "It's useless without my powers."

Regina nodded. "I'm aware, but you're not the only fairy in town. We can give it to one of the others and they can get it to work."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "How would giving away my pixie dust to them get me my wings back?"

"Oh, it's not handing over the pixie dust that will get your powers back; it's what the pixie dust will reveal that will do the trick." The brunette smirked.

Tink was intrigued. "What are you trying to do, Regina?"

"I'm trying to find Emma Swan's true love." She disclosed. "If you help them find a happy ending for their precious savior, they'll welcome you back with open arms."

The ex-fairy wasn't convinced. "Blue won't give me my wings back just for finding the sheriff's true love."

"You don't know that!" Regina argued. Tinkerbelle began walking away but the brunette stopped her. "Wait. If I get Blue to agree-"

"Then I'll give it to her, but what would you get out of this?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "That's none of your concern." She glanced at the time on her cellphone. "I've got a prior appointment. We'll speak tomorrow. Not a word of this to anyone." She instructed.

Tinkerbelle was still weary of the former queen's intentions but she nodded her head. "Of course not, madam mayor." She rolled her eyes as the brunette walked away.

* * *

Oh yes. This is happening. It seems great minds think alike. Lol. If you think things are twisted now, just wait my little readers. I'm having the best time writing this! Your reviews are always inspiring. I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as myself. As I said in the previous chapter, you have no idea what's coming. Next chapter will be up before Tuesday, I promise. I've adjusted my updating so a new chapter will be posted _at least_ every two days if not every other day. Until next time my dears :*


	6. When The Fuck Did That Happen?

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 6

* * *

Emma watched as her son ran off the field and into the locker room with the other boys. She waved to the head coach, Marco before walking towards him. "How'd the kid do?"

Geppetto smiled at her and looked over his clipboard. "Your boy is a natural." He was pleased to disclose.

"Yes!" The sheriff rejoiced. "Who's kid _sucked_?" She gazed at the clipboard and frowned when the old handyman hid his clipboard from view. She smacked her lips. "Marco, you're no fun."

He chuckled deeply. "All I can say is that your boy has a spot on the team this year." The greying man held out a consent form for her.

The savior took it and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why did you write, 'must have two signatures' at the top?"

Marco scoffed with good humor. "You may enjoy testing the queen's limits, Emma, but I do not wish to get involved. I won't let him play unless you _both_ sign."

Emma whined slightly. "Marco!" She huffed. "What if I can't get Regina to sign it?"

He shrugged. "Then the boy can't play."

"I hate you." She told him, but they both knew the comment had no value.

"Hey, mom!" Henry exclaimed, freshly showered and changed back into his school uniform.

"Hey kid!" She greeted and bid Marco goodbye.

Henry and her got into her yellow bug and drove to Granny's. Driving was still a little awkward with one hand but she was getting use to it.

"You should have seen me at practice! I was so much faster than Hansel!" The young boy grinned.

The blonde grinned an identical smile and high-fived him. "Of course you did! Your mom here was a track star back in the day!"

His brown eyes widened in excitement. "Really?"

She had to be fast in order to outrun cops and angry storeowners. That had to count as something right? "Something like that." She laughed.

"I hope mom lets me play." He mused. "Do you think she will? It was so much fun! Coach Marco said that he doesn't know what positions we're going to play yet but I was good at everything except something called O-line."

Emma laughed at his excitement. She had been trying to get him into some type of sport since they came back from Neverland. He claimed baseball was too long, said soccer was too boring, complained that basketball hurt his ears when their shoes squeaked. Football was the first sport he seemed to enjoy so she was really hoping Regina would sign the consent forms. "I think that if you tell your mom how much you like it, she won't be able to say no."

They arrived to Granny's shortly after five and sat themselves down at a booth in the back. Ruby walked up to them shortly after they sat down.

"What will it be?" The brunette asked them.

"We're actually waiting for Regina before we get any food but I'd like a coke." The sheriff smiled at her friend.

Red wrote it down and glanced at Henry. "I'll have a co-"

"Water." His adopted mother, who raised a stern eyebrow as she walked towards them, interrupted him. "I'll have a tea with lemon, thank you Miss Lucas." Henry knew the deal. He stood up and let his mom slide in before he slid in next to her. "You know soda isn't good for your teeth, dear."

"Neither is tea with lemon." He argued. Emma gave him a look that screamed 'be good' so he quickly shut his mouth. If he was going to get her to sign the papers for him to play football then he needed to kiss ass.

The mayor did not appreciate his backtalk but she didn't comment on it. Her session with Archie had been tiring. They talked about her nightmares. Thankfully there weren't many but there were enough to keep her up some nights. Her and Dr. Hopper also got on the subject of Emma and the sudden important role Regina had her cast in. The bug told her it was a big step for her to consider the blonde as her friend. Of course she wasn't stupid enough to tell him of her idea about finding the savior's true love. If she did then he would only ask why and she wasn't about to tell anyone about the bizarre flutter of feelings she had been having lately. She was sure that he would tell her that it wasn't her place to meddle and all that therapist crap. The former queen did not need such things.

"So, Henry's try-outs went good today." Emma brought up after they got their drinks and ordered.

Regina nodded and drank her tea. "I didn't doubt they would. Henry is good at everything." She rubbed her son's back.

"I made the team!" The brunette boy jumped the gun. "Emma already signed the consent form so now it just needs your signature."

His birthmother sighed. He was an impatient little shit. "Oh, did she?" Regina sent a look towards her co-parent. Emma knew she was in trouble.

Henry was oblivious to the edge in the brunette's voice. "Yep! I want to play so bad, mom! Please?" He begged.

"Me and Emma will talk about it and get back to you." The older woman told him.

"But-"

"Kid." Emma interrupted him. "We should quit while we're ahead." She told him. The family was silent for several beats before the blonde remembered. "Oh, I have those notes for you. Will you go get them, Henry? They're in my glove box." The boy nodded and left to get them. Emma looked up at the former queen. "They're actually in my sun visor. I cram stuff there all the time. Look, I know you might not like football-"

"It's arguably the most violent sport for boys." Regina stated, arms crossed and displeased.

The blonde huffed. "It's the only sport he's gotten excited about it and I figure that football is safer than half the things Pan and the lost boys were doing in Neverland. He's really excited about it, Regina."

"And I'm not saying no." The mayor pointed out. "I'd just like to do some research first and look over the consent form. I want him to be happy just like you do, Miss Swan. I'd just rather not risk his safety." She stated, aggravated. Just because she wasn't jumping at the seams with excitement and support didn't mean she didn't like seeing him so excited. "We can't both be the fun ones who go along with every childish wish of his. One of us has to be level headed."

Emma felt bad. "I wasn't trying to suggest that you didn't want him to be happy. I'm sorry."

Regina waved it off. "It's fine." She sighed. She knew the sheriff more often then not didn't mean to do half of the things she did. "Next time our son finds himself spot on a violent sports team, I'd appreciate it if you would talk to me about it first instead of playing good cop."

"You got it." The savior agreed. "How was your session with Archie?" She asked after a tick of silence.

The brunette still looked displeased with the younger girl but she answered regardless. "It was fine. If you're still having nightmares, I suggest you make an appointment with him as well. He's not as dimwitted as he use to be."

"Well he was a cricket before so that statement holds little value." She laughed to help the tension filling the air between the two of them.

It worked. Regina's red lips twitched upwards just a hair. "Be that as it may, I still recommend it."

"Are you recommending it as my boss Regina or my friend Regina?" It was a valid question.

"Your friend. However if your work starts slacking then I'll file a formal recommendation for you and the rest of your staff to seek a mental valuation." The older woman warned.

Emma chuckled. "By staff do you mean my father?"

"Personally I've been wanting to get him mentally evaluated for years." Regina revealed and sipped her tea. "I mean you have to be clinically insane to be in love with Snow White. Don't you think?"

The sheriff shook her head with humor but didn't verbally reply because their son had arrived with the found notes. He made sure to complain to Emma that they weren't where she said they were. Both of his mothers shared a secret smirk at his words.

* * *

The next day was the town counsel meeting and the sheriff groaned as she sat down in Regina's office, listening to the older woman talk about things she didn't even listen to at the meeting itself, let alone around lunchtime. She had been there for the better part of her morning and her mind was going numb.

"Mrs. Wilkerson said that road repair on her street needed to be a serious consideration for us, but we already installed new streetlights on that street so we have higher needs then pleasing that old hag. Oh, this is interesting-"

"I bet it's not." Emma cut her off. "In fact I bet it's painfully boring, just like everything else in those notes."

The mayor was less than amused. "You're such a child. You haven't sat still for longer than two minutes since you got here, you've tried multiple times to change the subject, and don't think I haven't noticed you over there mocking the serious issues in this town."

"Uh!" The blonde huffed. "I know I've sat still longer than two minutes because I'm pretty sure I fell asleep when you discussing the so ever imperative expansion of Granny's hotel even though nobody stays in there ever!"

"If the town's people's problems are such a bore to you then why even attend the town meetings?" The older woman asked her, aggravated with the disgruntled savior.

"Because you told me it was mandatory for the sheriff to be there! And if their problems are such a concern of yours then why did you curse them in the first place?" When she asked the question, she quickly looked at Regina to take in her shocked off. "I- I didn't mean that." She backtracked. She saw the change in the mayor instantaneously. "I know you care about them and this town. I'm just in a shitty mood. I'm-"

"Oh, no." The brunette shook her head in anger. "I think you made it perfectly clear how you feel about these meetings and myself. You've done nothing but complain since you arrived. Very well then, your presence is no longer mandatory here in my office or at the meeting tonight. Having one charming there will be quite enough."

"Regina-" Emma tried. She hadn't meant to piss off her friend. It had just been a shitty day.

But the mayor was done. She had dealt with the disinterested woman since she arrived at 9:30. "We're done here, Sheriff. I'll see you tomorrow when I drop Henry off at your loft. Perhaps then you'll be in a better mood."

"Regina, ple-"

"I said we're done!" The former queen shouted. "I think you've said enough for one day."

Emma frowned at the brunette before walking out of her office and slamming the door. She had no one to blame but herself. Sure the town counsel meetings were a total bore fest, but she had taken her frustration out on Regina and hurt her. It was, after all, what she was good at. Neal- when they were together- had always told her that she would take her anger out on him no matter what it was about.

She groaned as she opened her cruiser door and slammed it shut. It seemed that the people she was closest with would get the brute of her rage. Her and Regina had been doing so well. Their friendship had strengthened after she exposed her sexuality to the mayor. Their co-parenting with Henry was amicable. And Emma had just screwed all that up.

The savior hit the steering wheel and thought back to what had caused her to be angry in the first place:

_FLASHBACK:_

_ It was around eight when Emma knocked on Sydney's old rental. After he died, Mr. Gold put it on the market and Tinkerbelle took it. _

_ When the blonde ex-fairy opened the door, she was confused. "Emma Swan. Sheriff." She corrected. _

_ The savior smiled shyly at the woman. She still couldn't say her name without feeling ridiculous. "Hey. Are you busy? I was hoping you could help me with something."_

_ To say Tink was stunned would be an understatement but she allowed the blonde in nonetheless. "What could the savior of Storybrooke ever need my help with?"_

_ Emma wasted no time once the former green fairy closed the door. "Your pixie dust. I need it."_

_ Tinkerbelle raised an eyebrow. It seemed her pixie dust was in high demand these days. "What use would my dust have to you?"_

_ "I need to find someone's true love." She had expected the previous question._

_ If the dirty blonde was stunned before, she had just become dumbfounded with that information. "I- I'm sorry. You're trying to find your true love yourself?" Tink wondered if Emma and the mayor ever spoke to one another about anything but their shared son._

_ "It's not my true love I'm looking for." The savior cleared up. _

_ 'Interesting.' Tinkerbelle thought. If not hers than, "Whose?"_

_ Emma groaned lightly because she knew the green fairy wouldn't like her next answer. "I can't tell you."_

_ Tinkerbelle shrugged. "Then I'm afraid I can't help you, sheriff, but it was nice of you to stop by." _

_ She went to open the door but Emma quickly put her palm against the door and closed it shut again. "Wait. Fine." The green-eyed woman pleaded. "I… you _cannot_ under any circumstances tell anybody about this. Okay? Even the person I'm doing this for. _Especially_ not the person I'm doing this for."_

_ The former fairy was fascinated. She had to know. "Agreed."_

_ Emma took a deep breath. "Regina."_

_ Tink couldn't stop the disbelieved laughter that escaped her. "You're kidding."_

_ "Look, I know-"_

_ "No." The woman intersected her. "You don't know anything, savior. Long before you were even born I showed Regina her true love."_

_ "You-"_

_ "Yes." She nodded. "I brought her to him and she didn't never spoke to him."_

_ Emma was excited regardless of the irritated expression on the fairy's face. "So you know who he is? You can put them together?"_

_ "No." Tinkerbelle stated firmly. "Pixie dust doesn't give you a name or number to track down. It _literally_ leads you to your true love. Regina lost her chance at love long ago. If he's not dead by now he's probably off with another woman."_

_ The sheriff couldn't believe what was happening. It was her own fault, really. She was the one who had put off finding the mayor's true love in favor of their growing friendship. The only reason she stood there now was because of her nightmare last night: Sydney had killed Regina and the brunette's last words had been, 'I never got my happy ending'. Emma wanted the former evil queen to get that happy ending. Her whole life had been nothing but misery and suffering. She deserved happiness._

_ "Can you describe him to me?" The younger blonde asked._

_ Tinkerbelle thought of saying no, but she figured that the more Emma searched for Regina's true love, the easier it would be to find the savior's true love without her interfering. The blonde found it curious that both the mayor and the sheriff seemed to be searching for the other's true love. "I'm afraid all I know is that he has a lion tattoo and he likes drinking in bars."_

_ Emma didn't think tattoos and heavy drinking men were the brunette's type but she shrugged it off. Blue did say that pixie dust never lies. "Okay. All right. I can work with that. Thanks." She smiled._

_ "Wait. Answer me this, savior. What makes you care so much about the evil queen's true love?"_

_ The sheriff shook her head and looked at Tink, as if it was obvious. "She's not the evil queen anymore and she's spent too much of her life suffering."_

_ Tinkerbelle accepted the answer and let her leave._

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

After briefly asking around the Rabbit Hole before she made it to the mayor's office she had no solid leads. She didn't even know if Regina had brought her true love over with the curse. He might have been dead for all she knew. Hell, for all she knew, Regina could have killed him herself! She was frustrated and angry and her fight with the mayor had only made it worse.

What sucked even more was that it wasn't like she could tell Regina what had upset her because then she'd be in for an even bigger fight. She landed roughly in her desk chair and sighed deeply, putting her head down in defeat.

"Someone is glum."

Emma jumped up. "Jesus Christ!" She gasped and glared at Hook, who was behind bars. "Hook, what the hell are you doing in there?"

"That father of yours didn't appreciate my lovely jokes about his daughter's fine ass." He smirked, slurring his words.

"And you're wasted." She pointed out. "At 12:45… on Thursday."

The captain shrugged. "If this town wasn't such a bloody bore I wouldn't be."

Emma stood up and walked over to her father's desk to see if he filled out a formal complaint. He had, so she crumbled it up and tossed it in the trash. The only reason her father didn't like Hook was because the pirate expressed his desire to sleep with her. She figured that since the scruffy man was keeping her sexuality a secret that she could do him a few favors.

"You seem to be having a less than boring day though. Want to talk about it?"

He was honestly the closest thing she had to a friend aside from the mayor and since her and that brunette weren't speaking, she decided to give the pirate a chance. "I just said some things I shouldn't have said to Regina."

"Aye." He smirked. "Confess your undying love for her did you, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes and sat on her dad's desk, facing the cell. "Don't be gross."

The sparkle in his eyes did not fade away. "I assure you that I'm completely serious." All he got in response was an arm cross from the blonde. "Please tell me you're just playing dumb with me here, Swan."

"I can guarantee you that's not what I'm doing."

Hook started laughing and laughing hard. "Oh Swan. I almost don't even want to tell you now. It would just be too sad."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Hook?" She snapped. "I've had a shitty day! Don't test me. Today is not the day to fuck with me so whatever the fuck you think it is that you know, tell me!"

Killian shook his head. He looked at her with a fair amount of pity in his eyes. It made the sheriff uncomfortable. "You've got a thing for the evil queen, love."

"What?"

The pirate breathed a gritty laugh. "You've got a crush, Swan. You like her. You think she's the bee's knees, as your world says. She gets you going. She makes your girly parts w-"

Emma waved her hand in the air, pleading him to stop. "No." She whispered, shaking her head rather violently. "No… no. _No_." The woman repeated. "No. _God_ no."

"How many no's do you think it will take before you believe yourself?" Hook continued laughing.

The savior thought about Killian's observation. She cared for Regina; that much was obvious, but were her feelings for the mayor anything but platonic? At first she shot his theory down. She was searching for the brunette's true love! She had wanted Regina to get her happy ending! She had gone down to the Rabbit Hole looking for anybody who had a lead on a lion tattoo. She planned on going down there later for further investigation.

Her mind then thought of all her interactions with the former queen since the brunette had overheard Emma's sexuality announcement. She had _flirted_ with the mayor about their dinner with Henry being a 'date'. Her stomach felt funny at the memory. Regina looked beautiful that day. Her dress was all professional, lipstick done perfect to where you could only see her scar if you were really looking. Her hair was- Emma gasped and quickly retreated from that thought. '_No._' She realized.

"Oh my God." She whispered. She was attracted to Regina.

Hook gave her a pity smile. "I was right. This is just sad, love."

The blonde barely heard him. She was too busy running her hand through her hair and looking down at the ground in astonishment.

"I like Regina…" She confessed in a whisper.

"Aye, Swan." Killian agreed.

"When the _fuck_ did that happen?"

* * *

It's kinda short, but next chapter is coming soon. A true love shall be found soon &amp; some drama will ensue. :) Let me know if you like the direction I'm going. All of the followings and favorites are amazing &amp; my favorite of all are reviews. Until next times, guys!


	7. Ain't Fate A Bitch

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 7

* * *

_"I like Regina…" She confessed in a whisper._

_ "Aye, Swan." Killian agreed._

_ "When the fuck did that happen?"_

Hook honestly felt bad for the woman. Sure, he was bummed that he would never get to sleep with her but at least he didn't have romantic unrequited feelings for the blonde. He was about to open his mouth to offer words of comfort when he saw Charming walk in the station.

"Hey." David greeted his daughter. "Did you and Regina finally finish going over those notes?"

Emma wasn't ready to act normal just yet. She just realized that she had feeling for the mayor in question! "I uh… I need Hook's help with something." She lied without even turning around to look towards her father. She unlocked the jail cell with her keys and grabbed Killian by his hand. "Don't worry, I'll escort his drunk ass to his boat when he's done helping me."

"It's actually a ship and she has a name." The brunette informed her.

David didn't like the pirate being alone with his daughter. "I could accompany you." He offered. "Technically your desk duty doesn't end until you get that sling off in a couple days."

The savior shook her head. "Nope, I got it. Thanks. I'll take the risk of getting chewed out by Regina."

"Yeah you will." Hook smirked in a whisper as he and the sheriff turned the corner.

Emma twisted his finger back causing him to whimper in pain as they walked out of the station. "Explain yourself, Killian!" She demanded.

The blue-eyed man looked around them. No one was in earshot but they were still very much in public. "Perhaps we should go somewhere with less ears around." He motioned to all the people walking by.

"Get in the car." The blonde opened the cruiser back door and Hook got in without complaint. They began driving to the loft. Emma needed answers. "Why do you think I like Regina?"

"You don't remember. Do you, love?" The pirate shook his head. "You said as much to me at the rabbit hole."

Emma grumbled in the drivers seat. "The night we got drunk and talked about girls?" She asked even though she was sure of the answer.

Hook laughed. "That's the one, Swan. Although the only girl you talked about was Regina."

The savior scoffed. "That's not true. We talked about what type of women we liked."

"Aye, we did. Care to describe your dream woman again?"

"I didn't say anything about my type of woman being _Regina_." She argued and began the list of her perfect woman. "I said I preferred brunettes. I want her to be feminine, smart, independent, sexy-"

"Let's now describe the evil queen. Shall we?" Hook smirked and lifted his good hand so he could count on his fingers. "She is brunette." He lifted one finger. "I do believe I haven't seen her wear any type of pants since I've been here." Another finger popped up. "Smart was another one? Well, I do have to say that depends on what you consider smart but she is a rather powerful witch. Independent is an obvious yes because, _duh_, she casted the crocodile's curse by killing the one she loved most." His thumb was the last finger left down and his smirk widened as he thought of the last item on his friend's list. "_Sexy_-"

"Stop." Emma groaned, exasperated and pulled to a stop out in front of her loft. She got out and let Hook out of the back of the cruiser. "Just because Regina happens to share a _few_-"

"Emma!" The blonde's head turned at the sound of her ex's voice. Neal's presence was the last thing she needed right now. The man was trying everything in his power to get back together with her and she was avoiding him at all costs.

"Hey Neal." She sighed with a forced smiled.

The dark one's son gazed at Killian momentarily. He didn't look too pleased to see the blonde with him. "Hook." He nodded. "Emma, have you and Regina come to an agreement yet?" His voice was hopeful.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Regina. I went to see her a couple days ago about me spending more time with Henry. She told you that you guys would-"

"She what?" What the hell was going on in Emma's life? It seemed that nobody liked to tell her anything. The sheriff halted him with her hand. "No. You know what? I can't deal with this right now, Neal! Regina and I haven't reached any agreement about you seeing Henry. I'll be sure to bring it with her the next time I see her but right now me and Hook have stuff to do."

When she looked between the two men there seemed to be some kind of pissing contest going on. It was more aggressive on Neal's side of course, but he assumed that was because he thought she was sleeping with Killian. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the pirate's arm.

"Come on, Hook. Neal, I promise you that I'll figure out something with Regina." Neal didn't seem pleased but he nodded his consent and watched them go upstairs.

Once Emma shut the door and locked it she leaned against the paint chipped door. Her life had become one gigantic mess since that morning, more so than the huge mess it had been for the last several weeks. She reached behind her right shoulder with her left hand and ripped the adhesive Velcro, releasing her right arm from it's confides. The blonde had done as much every time she showered or had to get dressed, but she was done waiting for Dr. Whale's approval to remove it permanently. The sling was nothing but a bother.

She lifted both of her hands and ran them through her hair, ignoring the slight stiffness in her right arm. She slid her body down to the floor and whimpered a pathetic whine of bewilderment. How had she gotten there? All she could think about was Regina; the brunette and her gorgeous brown eyes. The last time they looked at her they were full of anger and _hurt_. Emma felt awful to begin with, but now she felt even worse.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have told you." Hook observed as she watched the savior crumple.

Emma laughed without humor. "Maybe you shouldn't have." She still couldn't quite believe it. Her thoughts kept trailing to Regina. She thought of the woman's flawless features, her desirable personality. The woman drove Emma crazy more often than not. Their personalities often clashed in every conceivable way.

"We just started to be friends." The savior confessed and looked at Killian.

The pirate moved to sit down next to her on the dirty floor. "Aye. I've noticed."

"I don't even know how this happened." She admitted. "I never thought about her like that before, or at least I didn't _think _I did until you came along."

Her voice was gruff, but they both knew she didn't blame the brunette for telling her. "Just because you like her, Swan, doesn't mean anything has to change. You can just go on as you always have." He suggested.

Emma leaned her head against the door behind her and turned it to look at her friend. She laughed softly at her own stupidity. "I've been looking for her true love."

Hook laughed with her before he lifted his arm around her shoulder and held her against him. "You've got it bad, Swan."

The blonde sat there in Killian's embrace. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She had developed some ill-advised crush on the mother of her son and she had no idea what do next. It wasn't like she could_ tell_ Regina. That would do nothing but cause an awkward and everlasting uncomfortable environment between them. She had to make the feelings go away. How to do that, exactly, was the real question.

The savior closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I need to find him." She decided.

"What?" Killian was confused.

"Regina's true love." The sheriff clarified before standing up. "Tinkerbelle found him for her before and if he's here then she can find him again."

"Swan, do you really think finding her true love will do anything to help you?" The brunette asked her, standing up as well.

Emma shook her head. "This isn't about me."

"I believe it is." He argued. It was clear to him that the sheriff was panicking about her newly discovered feeling for the evil queen. She was trying to use Regina's true love as a scapegoat.

The blonde worked out some of the stiffness in her arm. Her nerves were at all time high. She had a new mission she had to attend to: Operation True Love.

Killian was annoying her with his level head. "Look, whatever misplaced feelings I have for Regina need to dealt with. I agree, but her true love could be out there! I just have to find him."

"And then what?" Hook asked. "What happens if you find him and they fall madly in love? Do you think that seeing her with her true love is going to make your feelings for her any less real?"

Emma threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't know Killian! I don't know!" She yelled. "I just- I need to do _something_."

Hook stood there in the loft as the blonde opened the door and ran off on her quest.

* * *

Regina stepped into the church, feeling absurd for being there in the first place. She was still very much upset at the sheriff, but that anger would fade sometime of another and then her pesky and ill-advised butterflies for the blonde would return and she couldn't allow such things so she straightened her posture and looked around for mother superior.

She made it down the church hall where all the offices were held and knocked on the nun's open door. Blue looked up at her, alarmed. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No. It's fine." The fairy promised and offered the mayor a polite smile. They weren't friends in the least, but since the incident with Sydney happened, the nun seemed to have warmed up to her. "What brings you here? I told Nova that to send you the property report. Did you not get it?"

Regina stood there awkwardly and shook her head. "Oh no. I received those a couple days ago. This is actually a personal matter. It's in regards to Tinkerbelle."

Blue creased her eyebrows. "Okay, sure. What about her?"

The mayor took seat in the office. "What would it take for her to get her wings back?" She questioned.

Mother superior gave a face of realization. "Ah. Green committed a crime against me long ago, Madam Mayor."

The former queen hid her aggravation. She knew she would have to do some sucking up to get her way. "I know, and because she did it for me I feel absolutely _awful_ that she no longer has her wings. I wish to change that."

"What were you going to suggest?"

"Pardon me?"

"You asked me what it would take for Green to get her wings back. I assume you have a plan in mind that you think would persuade me?" The fairy suspected.

"She lost her wings trying to find my true love. Obviously that was an awful idea, but what if she were to find Miss Swan's true love?"

Blue smiled sweetly at the mayor. "While that would be kind of her, I doubt it's possible."

Regina was confused. "She has pixie dust."

"I know she does but we don't know where she got that pixie dust from."

"What does that have to do with anything?" The former queen demanded.

The curly haired brunette sighed before she explained. "Are you familiar with the saying that pixie dust is never wrong when it referrers to finding ones true love?" The mayor nodded. "Well, like most sayings, there's an exception. If Tinkerbelle got that fairy dust from a willing party who _gave _it to her then it would correctly lead us to the savior's true love,_ but _if she stole it then the pixie dust would lead us to the savior's _worst_ possible love."

Regina raised an eyebrow at this information. "Wait, so when Tink stole pixie dust from you to show me my alleged true love-"

"It was actually your worst love." Blue finished for her.

"Okay." The mayor was starting to get a headache. Fairies were too complicated for their own good. "I still don't understand. Tinkerbelle would know if she stole the dust or not. We can just ask her."

Blue shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not an option. We can't trust her to be honest-"

"She wouldn't lie with her wings on the line." Regina argued. Her and Tink weren't exactly best friends but she knew the green ex-fairy wouldn't do such things. "Besides, couldn't you just take them away again if she did?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. See, without her wings, Tinkerbelle is magicless. All I can do is enchant the pixie dust and once Emma and her love find each other and accept their feelings Tink will get her wings back."

"So you'd know if she was lying or not."

The fairy nodded. "Yes, I would, and I would take her wings away once again, but the damage would already be done with the savior. She'll have found her worst love. While ones worst love is completely toxic for each other, they will still be in love." Mother superior explained. "I'm sorry, but I can't take that risk."

"I don't understand." The mayor began. "What could be so awful about ones worst love if they're still in love?"

"The opposite of happens when someone meets their true love. When you fall in love with your _true_ love your heart and mind become lighter. You essentially turn into the best version of yourself. Your worst love would turn you into the worst version of yourself until you inevitably destroyed each other and everyone around you."

"So if I had met the man with a lion tattoo that night-"

"Let's just be thankful that you didn't." The nun nearly shivered at the horror.

The mayor nodded, still completely thrown with this whole conversation. She thought back to that night. Her supposed true love was drinking in a bar and had a tattoo. She should have known that wasn't right. Thank God she didn't go in.

Still, she had to find Emma's true love. "Truth serum!" Regina suggested happily after a moment of thinking.

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Do you think she would drink it?"

The former queen nodded. "I think that if her wings were on the line she would do anything."

"If you can get her to drink it in front of me and willingly give me her pixie dust, I'll grant her wings back." Mother superior promised.

Regina nodded, feeling pleased with herself. "Perfect. Of course the counsel meeting is tonight, but I can whip up a truth serum potion before then. Are you available to meet here tonight after the meeting?"

"Tonight? Yes. That will work fine. I do have a lingering question though. Is all of this because of you wanting Tinkerbelle to get her wings back?" Although the fairy hadn't deemed the mayor as a threat, the woman still never went out of her way to help people.

But Regina just nodded. No signs of scheming behind her eyes. "Of course. What other reason would there be?" She left with a smirk emplaced on her face. By the end of the night she would know who Emma's true love was. For some reason, that thought caused her formerly pleased look to turn sour.

* * *

Emma had spent the rest of her day asking people about a certain lion tattoo. No one knew a thing. After dead end after dead end she went to Tinkerbelle's house, but the former fairy wasn't there.

She eventually found herself at Granny's, sliding into the bar. Henry was at the loft with Snow, playing video games or something. The counsel meeting was going on, but the sheriff had stayed away.

"Am I seeing things correctly? Is the sheriff sitting here during a town counsel meeting?" Ruby teased and handed the blonde a menu.

"Get me scotch please. Smooth." Emma requested after taking the menu and looking through it. She wasn't particularly hungry, but it was around dinnertime so she supposed she should eat.

The diner was dead, expect for the sheriff herself. Most everyone went to the meeting just to listen in, so the waitress felt she could speak freely. "I know what scotch means. What happened with Regina?"

Green eyes shot up to the wolf in surprise as she handed her the drink. "What makes you think it's about Regina?"

Ruby scoffed and leaned against the counter and Emma sipped away on her drink. "Because every time you two have pissed each other off you've come in here, sat in this seat, and ordered scotch."

The sheriff downed the rest of it and slid it to the younger girl for a refill. "I'm that predictable, huh?"

After pouring the savior another glass, Red smiled and handed it to her. "I'm sure it wouldn't be as noticeable if you guys didn't piss each other off so much." She joked. She could tell the blonde was bummed out. "Hey, look at the bright side. There's no way you guys can stay mad at each other forever. You share a kid so you have to work it out."

Emma huffed a laugh and drank her scotch. "Hey, why aren't you at the meeting tonight?"

"Someone has to stay open for drunks like you." Ruby told her as she wiped the counter down. "I heard you and Hook were getting rather close lately." The brunette smirked.

The savior smirked back. "Oh yeah. Super close." She rolled her eyes. "We're just friends."

"I know." Ruby laughed.

The way she said it confused the blonde and alerted her ears. It seemed like the waitress knew something. "What do you mean you know?"

Red shrugged, a smirk playing on her lips. "Just that I know you and Hook are strictly platonic."

Emma's lie detector was going off. "You're lying." She stated and narrowed her eyes at the slutty waitress. "What do you know?"

Ruby had to bite her lip to keep from smirking. "I just happen to know that he's not your type. That's all."

Another lie. Well, the last part was a lie. "Ruby." She said in warning. "What do you know?"

"I know the reason Hook isn't your type." The brunette confessed, giggling. "And I'm totally cool. No worries. It's actually kinda hot." She winked playfully.

The sheriff moaned her displeasure. "How do you know?"

"Oh please." Ruby scoffed. "All the signs are there. You never talk about guys, you check out my ass in my skimpy outfits, your wardrobe practically screams _lesbian_." She whispered the last word even though they were completely alone.

"That's offensive." Emma informed her even though she wasn't offended by it. "I'll have you know that I own dresses. They just don't happen to be very good for chasing down dogs and lost boys so I opt for easier transportation."

Ruby laughed. "At least you're not denying it."

Emma shook her head. There was no point. "I've known for years." She admitted and slid her empty glass for more alcohol.

The waitress filled it and slid it back to the sheriff. "If you've known for years then why is that nobody seems to know?"

"Some people know." The blonde disagreed. "Henry knows, Hook knows… Regina too."

"What!" Ruby nearly dropped the scotch bottle she was holding as her eyes widened. "You told _the mayor_ before your parents?"

Emma laughed. The scotch was starting to warm her veins. "I didn't mean to tell Regina. She just happened to be there when I told Hook."

"How'd she take it?" The brunette asked her friend, wanting the gossip.

The sheriff shrugged. "She was shocked, unlike you." They shared a laugh. "But she took it pretty good. We've been getting along great up until this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

Just as Emma was going to respond, a crowd of customers from the meeting came in. The blonde and Ruby nodded farewell to their private conversation and the waitress handed the savior the scotch bottle before she took off to tend to other customers.

Emma happily poured herself another drink to drown in her sorrows.

* * *

Regina walked into the church, Tink not far behind her and truth serum in her purse. The town meeting ended several minutes ago and she was ready to get this true love business over with. It seemed that the closer she got to actually finding the blonde's true love, the more she didn't want to. She shook off her uncertainty when she saw Blue up by the church stage.

"Did you bring it?" The nun questioned.

The mayor nodded and pulled the truth serum out of her purse. "Right here."

"You're really going to give me my wings back?" Tinkerbelle asked with skepticism, clutching her pixie dust close to her chest.

Mother superior nodded. "If this truth serum tells me what I want to hear and we find the sheriff's true love, yes. I am."

The blonde still had some reservations. "I don't understand what why I have to take the serum."

Blue looked at Regina, confused. "Did you not tell her?"

"Of course I told her!" The mayor rolled her eyes. She had told Tink all about stolen pixie dust and worst loves and all that mess. The green fairy had sworn she hadn't stolen the dust, but the brunette knew that Blue wouldn't just go on her word, not when the savior's fate depended on it. "She said it wasn't stolen."

"Good. Than she'll have no problem drinking the serum." The curly haired woman smiled.

Regina handed the serum to Tinkerbelle, who drank it like a shot.

"It's effects will last for five minutes. Ask anything you want." The former queened said to the nun.

Blue stepped closer to Tink and started with a test question. "Are you attracted to Killian Jones?"

The blonde looked like she wanted to lie but the real answer came out instead. "Yes."

The mayor couldn't help but laugh. She didn't see the appeal in that smelly pirate, but she found it humorous that Tinkerbelle apparently did.

Mother superior just smiled brightly, obviously pleased. "Did you steal the pixie dust?"

"No." Was the answer.

Regina should have smiled happily and rejoiced, but instead something deep inside her stomach was twisting in discomfort. She didn't understand it. She had been planning and working towards finding the blondes true love for days and here she was, so close, and everything about it felt wrong.

The mayor watched as Tinkerbelle handed over her vile of pixie dust to Blue. Her heart rate started to quicken in anxiety. She cleared her throat loudly. "Well, since my job is done I'll leave you two to it."

"You're not going to stay and find out who it is?" Tinkerbelle asked, completely confused. The brunette had told her that she wanted to find the sheriff's true love and there she was, walking away from the big reveal.

Regina shook her head, fake smile firmly in place. She was freaking out. She couldn't remember why it was a good idea to find Miss Swan's true love. The thought of watching Emma falling in love didn't have the desired effect on her that she was hoping for. Instead of the weird conflicted feelings she had been having for the blonde going away, they had started to get worse. She didn't _want_ to see Emma with some girl. She didn't _want_ her to be gallivanting around with her supposed true love. She assumed the sheriff was a fan of PDA and she felt nauseous. The mere thought of it caused a strange lump in her throat.

"I would but it's been a long day. You can just tell me when you find out." She said to the fairies and bid them a goodbye.

She couldn't get home fast enough, and the second the door shut to her front door she started to cry.

* * *

Emma was stumbling down the street, headed home, when she saw Regina strutting away quickly from the church across the street. Her brows furrowed. She couldn't ever remember the brunette even looking at the church, let alone being inside it.

Maybe it was the alcohol or her general curiosity, but she found herself walking towards the cathedral building. It was always open to the public, but the lights from inside seemed rather dim. She almost didn't open the door, but eventually decided to find out what it was the mayor was doing in there.

What she saw was about the last thing she expected. Her drunken haze was evaporated slightly at the sight of Tinkerbelle and mother superior standing by one another. The brunette was holding the pixie dust vile. Their eyes jerked up to meet Emma's the second the large church door shut behind her.

"Sheriff! I'm so glad you're here." Blue smiled.

Green eyes looked at Tinkerbelle, who looked slightly panicked. "What's going on?" She asked, walking closer to them.

The curly haired nun was about to answer but the former fairy cut her off. "Finding your true love!" Tink couldn't have the savior finding out that Regina had played a part in the whole thing.

She hadn't gotten the chance to ask the mayor why she had been so eager to find the blonde's true love, but she had a feeling she already knew why. If the way Regina had run out of the building was any indication, the former queen was dealing with some feelings for the savior.

Emma did not look pleased. "What? Why?"

"You asked for help to find your true love." Blue reminded her, lifting her wand to enchant the vile of pixie dust. "Tinkerbelle and myself are helping. In a minute this will help you locate them."

"No." The blonde cop shook her head. "I never wanted-"

"Sheriff, let's have a word." Tinkerbelle grabbed the other woman and dragged her into one side of the confessional across the room from the nun. "You can't mention anything about Regina." The girl said in a rush. She knew the savior couldn't say anything about the mayor for one specific reason: Emma couldn't find out that Regina was trying to find her true love. If mentioned anything about the mayor at all, there was no doubt Blue would reveal everything.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. She was pissed at the stupid fired fairy. "Why the hell not? I told you that I wanted to find Regina's true love-"

"Yes and I told you that wasn't an option!" Tink argued in a whisper. She didn't want Blue to hear them.

The sheriff clenched her jaw in anger. "I was going to ask you to use the pixie dust to find _Regina's_ true love again. I figured that if you finally connected her with her true love that mother superior would give you your wings back."

"Do you honestly think that finding the _Evil Queen's _true love would score me any points with the fairies?" Green questioned, a raised eyebrow in challenge. Emma looked putout at the question. "Exactly! Finding your true love, however, seems to be fairly popular with them. You have a fan club that consists of this entire town. I decided to use it to my advantage." It wasn't a _complete_ lie but Regina was so indebted to the fairy after this.

"I don't _want_ to find my 'true love'." The cop grumbled, using air quotes. "You don't _get it_! I'm not from the Enchanted Forest, _Tinkerbelle_! All that true love bullshit isn't for me."

"Well I need you to." The shorter girl admitted. "Emma," She sighed, "I miss my wings. I miss being a fairy! All you have to do it follow it. This is your _true love_ we're talking about!"

Emma ran a hand through her hair. She was beginning to get a headache from the alcohol she consumed and everything that had been happening since. She wanted Tinkerbelle to get her wings back. She was savior, so of course she felt obligated to make everyone in the town happy, but finding her true love? What if her true love was a guy? She couldn't possibly be with a man just because some dust told her to. However, no matter how many negative outcomes entered her mind, she couldn't stop her curiosity. For all she knew her true love could be some amazing woman in the town that she had never met before. As unlikely as the thought was, she took one more look at Tinkerbelle's pleading face and sighed.

Finding her true love would certainly destroy her crush on the mayor and wasn't that what she's been trying to do since Hook opened her eyes to said affection?

"Okay." She agreed.

"Oh my God, thank you!" The green fairy hugged her before she led them out of the confessional and towards Blue, who looked like she had been waiting for their return.

Mother superior handed Emma the glowing vile of pixie dust and made her close a fist around it. "When you let go of this, it was levitate until it reaches the destination of your true love." Blue explained with a wide, giddy grin. "After it's done is job, the vile will break and will fade."

Emma looked down at her closed fist, feeling nervous. It all felt like a lot of pressure on her shoulders. "W-what if multiple people are there? How will I know which one it led me to?"

Blue smiled at the sheriff. "You'll know."

It wasn't a satisfying answer to the savior, but she still nodded. "Tinkerbelle is going to get her wings back, isn't she?"

"As soon as you meet your true love, Green will get her wings back."

Emma laughed without humor. "No pressure right?"

Tink rubbed the blonde's arm. "No more pressure than breaking the Evil Queen's curse."

The sheriff gave the best smile she could and took a very deep breath. She was about to walk away when a thought occurred to her. "What if they're not in Storybrooke? Wouldn't it stop working in a place without magic?"

Blue nodded her head, but kept smiling. "It would, but you don't need to worry. Your true love is very much in Storybrooke. The closer you get to him, the more the dust will glow and it's already glowing bright."

Emma held onto the string that held the vile and stared as the dust inside it glowed blue. She swallowed and realized how dry her throat suddenly was. Whatever amount of alcohol she had consumed earlier was long gone.

* * *

She had been walking behind the vile for ten minutes. Whenever she saw somebody she quickly snatched it from the air and held it close until they were gone. She couldn't have people knowing what she was doing. She felt silly for following a damn object to who she seemingly was destined to be with. The vile turned in the direction of the richest neighborhood in Storybrooke. '_Regina lives down here_.' She thought and chuckled to herself. For a second she thought-

"Oh shit." Emma whispered. She watched with wide eyes as the vile floated on the mayor's porch and then landed, shining brighter than before. "No…" She denied, but walked towards the house after it, opening the gate and walking down the pathway. She gazed at the front door for several moments once she reached the porch.

'_It must Henry. Some kind of mother-son true love thing.' _The blonde thought. Maybe her true love was the true love she had for her son. That had to be it. She shook her head at the silly thought that maybe _Regina_ was actually her true love. It was Henry. Then she remembered that it was her night with Henry and that the boy was safely at the loft with his grandparents.

She picked up the vile and put it in her pocket before knocking on the door with her other hand. Blue said she would know, so all she had to do was see the mayor she could put the ludicrous thoughts about Regina out of her head. Surely when she saw the brunette she would know she wasn't her true love. There was just no way that the former evil queen and the 'savior' were meant to be together.

It took quite a while, but eventually the door flung open and there stood the mayor, her night robe firmly tied around her body. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but then-

"Ouch." She winced as she felt glass cut her before vanishing through her fingers. She pulled the hand out of her pocket and looked at the line of blood from her palm and sliding down her middle finger. Green eyes widened in realization. Blue said the vile would disappear after its job was done.

Regina was shocked to see the blonde standing in her doorway. She glanced at the blood trail on the younger woman's hand. "Are you all right?"

Emma couldn't speak. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before in her entire life. She barely felt the pain of her cut. Her blood was pumping rapidly through her veins, spiking her nerve endings and making her restless.

_'You'll know.'_ Blue's words haunted her. She couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette in front of her. Pixie dust led her here. Every part of her body ached at Regina's presence.

When the mayor grabbed the sheriff's hand to observe her wound, Emma felt it: It felt like someone shocked her whole body and when the shock reached her body, she felt content and satisfied. One simple touch and Emma knew, just like Blue had told her. Regina was her true love. '_Ain't fate a bitch_?' She thought.

"Come inside and run it under warm water. I'll wrap it up for you."

Emma wasn't sure if she could be alone with the brunette, not after what she just discovered. She opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She eventually followed the older woman inside and prayed she didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Oh shit! It just got real. This chapter was super hard to write &amp; I almost ended it with Regina leaving the church, but I figured that you guys had waited long enough for at least one of our ladies to find their true love. As you read, I decided to go my own route regarding Regina's 'true love' that Tinkerbelle found. I like the idea, if I do say so myself. Lol. I hate Robinhood on the show. I haven't decided if he'll make an appearance at some time during this story, but if he does it will be brief and he will not at all be romantically involved in Regina. That's just gross.

As always, I love you guys, you're so great! Make sure to review &amp; tell me if you liked my twist. I'm eager to know. Next chapter will be up Friday at the latest. :)


	8. Operation Make Regina Like Her

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 8

* * *

Regina had just gotten out of the soaker tub and into her nightgown when there was knocking on her door. She quickly grabbed her grey robe and tied it around herself tightly. She assumed it was Tink, coming to bring her news about Emma's true love. For a moment, the mayor considered not answering it, but she eventually brushed her hair back and pulled the white wooden door open. Regardless of who the savior's true love was, she had to know.

Low and behold, it was actually the sheriff herself at the door, eyes wide. Regina opened her mouth to ask about Henry, seeing no other reason why Emma would be there but before she could speak, "Ouch."

The mayor furrowed her eyebrows before the blonde brought her hand into sight. "Are you all right?" The cut was on her palm and ran up her index finger. It looked deep, but not too bad. When she looked back at Emma, she took in the stunned expression. The younger girl's mouth was ajar but no sound was coming out.

Regina grabbed the woman's hand and studied the cut. She wondered how the savior had managed to slice it so bad. When she figured out that Emma wasn't going to speak, she rolled her eyes and opened the door all the way in invitation. Despite their argument earlier, she couldn't very well let the cut get infected. "Come inside and run it under warm water. I'll wrap it up for you."

She went back into her house and into the kitchen to fetch her first aid. When she heard the door shut and the subtle steps of Emma's boots climbing up the four steps into the house, she looked up from her kit and observed the sheriff.

The blonde seemed hesitant and uncomfortable in the house. Regina figured it had to do with their previous quarrel so she didn't push. She knew the savior was there for a reason and that she would eventually voice it.

Emma flipped the sink on and placed her injured hand under it, feeling the cool water turn warmer the longer it was on. Blood flushed from her flesh and down the drain. She could _feel _brown eyes on her with every cell in her body. She got the urge to pull the older woman against her and kiss her senseless. She fought against every single impulsive overpowering feeling that she was feeling and focused on her cut.

"I see your sling is no longer in place." The blonde heard Regina note as she fiddled in the first aid kit. "Was that your doing or did you manage an earlier appointment with Dr. Whale?"

"I…" Her voice cracked. Emma flushed in embarrassment. She cleared her throat. She couldn't very well continue not speaking to the former queen. "I made an executive decision."

"Here." Regina grabbed scissors and brought out twelve of gauge and walked beside the sink to wait for the blonde to finish rising the cut. She decided not to comment on the impatience of the woman. Neosporin was in the mayor's other hand to disinfect the cut. She watched as the sheriff dried her hand before the brunette took it and squirted some of the anti-bacterial medicine on the gash. She wanted to ask how it happened, but that would make the younger girl think she cared.

"Thanks." Emma said in all seriousness before rubbing it in gently. Looking at the brunette was different than before and she found it was ten times harder trying to look _away_. She felt a pull towards the brunette that she hadn't felt before. Her eyes locked with brown ones and her heart started beating quicker. She could feel silly butterflies in her stomach.

"I assume our son is all right?" The mayor questioned. It was obvious to her that the blonde was acting strange. She just couldn't figure out why. Regina began to wrap the hand snugly in the gauge and tied it neatly.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. He's with my parents." The younger woman knew that she would have to find some excuse as to why she was here. Regina expected one. Showing up out of the blue after they weren't on best terms needed clarification. It came to her suddenly and she prayed that maybe if they had something to talk about that she could stop thinking about biting the brunette's scarred lip and the smell of crisp apples. The mayor was so close to her.

She swallowed thickly. "Neal." She had planned to say more, but the mayor had chosen that moment to lick her lips. It seemed to be an effective way to distract her.

Regina then realized what she meant. "It seems he's just as impatient as you and Henry. I told him that you and I would discuss his involvement in Henry's life."

"No." The sheriff shook her head. "You shouldn't have told him that."

"You don't even know what he-"

"Neal isn't about to sweep in and become father of the year to Henry after all this time." Emma said sternly. The topic change has proven to help her get distracting thoughts to the back of her mind.

Regina raised an eyebrow. Emma wished she didn't find it sexy. "You do realize the double-standard you're setting. Don't you?"

The blonde sighed. "My situation isn't the same as Neal's. I actually _want_ to be in my son's life. He's just doing it to get on my good side. He wants to get back together."

"That's quite the ego you have, Miss Swan." The mayor observed. "I'm not exactly jumping up and down at the idea of sharing Henry with yet another parent, but he is the dark ones grandson and we can't simply say no."

"Yes." Emma disagreed. "We can. He'll be leaving town after a couple of months anyways. He'll only disappoint Henry."

Regina saw the valid argument. She had the same reservations when the blonde came storming into her son's life. "You're making assumptions. Baelfire has found his father in this town. You honestly think he'll just pack up and leave one day?"

The sheriff nodded. "Absolutely. That's what he does, Regina; he runs! I know because I was the same way. He'll get overwhelmed or suffocated and he'll leave and the only one who's going to suffer is our son! I don't want the kid to start relying on Neal only to be disappointed in the end!"

She thought the conversation would distract her from her current discovery but she couldn't _focus_. Regina was wearing nothing but a short silk robe. Her feet were bare and her toenails painted black. Emma licked her lips as she looked up those long legs.

"Emma." The mayor brought the savior's attention back to brown eyes. The brunette didn't miss the look over the younger woman made of her, but she ignored it. "I hate to do this, but I won't sign the consent form for Henry to play football unless you'll be more rational about this situation. I'm not saying we give Neal every day with Henry, but I would like to discuss it with you."

The blonde looked appalled. "You're really going to pull that card?" Regina nodded and it made the savior growl in irritation. "Why the hell do you even want this, anyways? You _hate_ Neal!"

"He's not my favorite person, I'll admit, but he is Henry's father-"

"No!" Emma yelled loudly. "He's nothing but a sperm donor."

"Since when are you so anti-Neal?" Regina asked.

"Since when are you so _in love with him?_" The younger girl knew it was outrageous and completely untrue but her mind and body were jumbled and conflicted. She craved to crush their lips together, ached to run her hands all over that freshly bathed body, but she was _fuming._ Regina always made her that way. It had been like that ever since they met. The mayor knew every possible way to get under her skin and drive her absolutely insane.

The former queen scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being childish. This attitude of yours, Miss Swan, is very unbecoming."

Emma was done. She needed to get out of there before she shoved the mayor against the wall and either slapped her or _kissed_ her. "I can't. We can talk about this tomorrow. I gotta go."

She started walking away, Regina right behind her. The brunette found the girl's insolence unacceptable. "Is this your best impression of Neal or are you being yourself?"

The blonde had made down the stairs to the foyer but turned around and sent the older woman a glare. "I am _not_ Neal!"

Regina raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in antagonism. "Could have fooled me."

A disbelieving huff escaped the savior. "That's rich coming from the entitled queen herself who _demands_ I leave her presence the second I say the wrong thing!"

"I told you to leave because your juvenile attitude was coming forth and reminding me of the exact reason why we never got along when you first arrived to the town I worked so hard to build! You _insulted_ me!" The older woman roared. "You acted like I haven't done everything in my power to _protect_ this town! It was built by a curse but maintained by _me _and me alone for twenty-eight years!"

Emma knew. She understood, even. What she had said to the mayor before was wrong of her and she needed to apologize because she took her anger out on the wrong person. "I tried to apologize to you for what I said but you kicked me out!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "How easily you left too! Old habits die hard I hear."

A sullen chuckle escaped the savior as she rubbed in face in defeat. "Fate is such a bitch." She muttered quietly to herself. She couldn't imagine a scenario that her and the mayor weren't ripping each other apart. The words '_True love_' repeated over and over again in her head.

"What?" The former queen asked, not having quite heard the blonde.

Emma just shook her head. She couldn't deal. She couldn't _comprehend_ and seeing her 'true love' who also so happened to be the mother of her son was an awful idea. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier." She spoke seriously to the woman. "It was a shitty day and I took it out on the wrong person. Can you forgive me?" There was a pregnant pause. "Please?"

"I can accept your apology." Regina eventually decided.

Emma nodded, pleased that she was no longer on the mayor's shit list, but conflicted at the same time.

She felt screwed over by fate. What kind of fucked up fate-bitch had her true love to be the very same woman who cursed a whole land? On the other side of the coin though, the very woman who was formerly the Evil Queen was also the woman who raised her son all those years, the same one who helped save the town and said son in Neverland. She was the same woman whose life Emma had helped just weeks ago.

"About Neal-"

The sheriff shook her head in a pleading manner. "_Please._ Can we just please talk about that whole debacle another time?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that Henry's consent form was due tomorrow afternoon?"

Emma rolled her eyes. Of course the older woman would still be holding up that threat. "Fine. Then we'll talk about it tomorrow morning. I've just… it's been a tough day and I'd rather save what I'm _sure_ will be such a pleasant conversation for another time."

The mayor could see the exhaustion in the blondes face. She didn't know what occurred to put it there, but she nodded regardless. "All right. I'll see you in my office at 8:30 sharp."

"You got it." Emma forced a smile and opened the door.

Regina saw nothing but defeat in the younger girl. "Good night, Miss Swan. Tomorrow will be a better day."

The two women sent one last smile at each other before the brunette shut the door. She made sure to lock it and let out a deep sigh. Tinkerbelle had yet to inform her on the details of the sheriff's true love. She didn't even know if it had worked. The only thing she did know was that the fluttering feeling she had in her stomach every time Emma smiled at her had not seemed to go away.

* * *

Emma didn't go to the loft after leaving the mansion. She _couldn't_ go home. Instead, she called Henry and wished him a good night. She proceeded to tell him that she was busy at the station, finishing up on paperwork. Of course she felt bad for lying to him, but she knew that going home would mean seeing her parents and she wasn't sure she could deal with them.

So, instead of going to the loft, she found herself at the docks. It was the place that really started it all for her, she realized. Seeing Regina needing help, nearly _dying_ for the woman, and later seeing her safe had awoken something within Emma that she hadn't been aware was there. She felt something for the mayor. It was a connection that they shared that the blonde hadn't felt with anybody else. She had succeeded to do the most cliché thing a lesbian could do; she developed romantic feelings for a straight woman.

With a glance at her cellphone she realized it was nearly 11. How long she had been there hadn't dawned on her. There she stood, standing there staring at the still blood stained concrete.

She shook her head and walked out of the building before making her way towards the Jolly Roger. She needed a friend right now, one that wasn't her true love or nosey parents. She hopped aboard the boat and went to knock on the wooden door to the captain's chambers.

"Killian. Come on, open up!" She banged loudly.

The pirate grumbled loudly when he opened the door and Emma couldn't help but laugh at his bedtime attire. He was shirtless which gave sight to the abundance of chest hair he was sporting and his pants were made of some tough wool material. It looked uncomfortable, but the blonde assumed he was probably unaware of how comfortable pajamas could be. "Swan, I've been drinking since this morning. My headache has begun to start and to be frank-"

"Regina is my true love." Emma blurted out, looking anxiously at her friend.

This seemed to get the brunettes attention. He opened the wooden door wider and stepped away from it. "Sounds like you need a drink."

Emma followed Hook down the steps and into his office/bedroom. She sat on his bed as he poured them both a cup of rum. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I just had nowhere else to go."

Killian laughed and handed her a cup before sitting down next to her. "You know how to flatter a man, Swan."

The blonde huffed her own laugh and rolled her eyes. "Shut-up. I just meant, I didn't want to burden you with this, but I had no one else to burden this with."

"You said Regina was your true love." Hook repeated. "How do you know for sure?"

"Pixie dust." The sheriff informed him. She went on to explain the whole situation, as much of it as she knew. Her and magic were still not close friends. She understood next to nothing about it.

Hook couldn't stop laughing. "It's not funny, Hook!"

"I'm sorry, love, but I disagree. The whole situation is amusing. However will you break the news to your parents?" He questioned. "The king is likely to have himself a heart attack. If he didn't want you to be with me, what will he do when he finds out his princess' true love is the Evil Queen herself?"

"There will be no finding out." Emma informed the man. She tried to hide the sorrow in her voice, but Hook still heard it.

Brown brows furrowed. "I thought that was the whole point of true love? Live happily ever after and all of that."

Emma scoffed. "Do you honestly think that _Regina _will want to ride off into the sunset with a woman? Hell, with _me_?"

"True love is two way street, Swan." Killian told her.

The blonde shook her head. She didn't believe that for one second. "No way. There is literally zero possibility that Regina feels anything but a slight fondness for me. She's straight, for starters. She…" Realization dawned on the sheriff. "She has a true love. Or _had_. I don't know, but what I do know is that whoever her true love is, it's not me."

Hook could see the fear in green eyes. "Why not?"

"What?" She asked.

"Why can't her true love be you?"

Emma looked at him like he was deaf. "Did you not hear all the things I listed? She's straight-"

Killian cut her off. "You know this for certain?"

"I-" She stumbled. "Of course she's straight. All she's dated is men."

"I do believe her list of suitors ends at three with a solid argument to be made for two."

"So what do you expect me to do, Hook?" Emma questioned him. "Run to Regina's, declare love for her that I'm not even sure I feel yet? Tell her we're meant to be and that we should be together because we _have_ to be?"

The pirate shook his head. "While I don't think that idea would have the outcome I'm sure you're thinking, I suggest you try a more… _traditional_ course. Work your charm, love. Make her adore you. You said yourself that you don't feel love for her _yet_. As they say in this world, go with the flow, Swan."

Emma scoffed off his idea, but she quickly realized it held some value. She could very well hide her discover and get a feel on the situation. If her true love was actually the mayor, then maybe Hook was right. Maybe she could get Regina to feel something romantic for her. The idea was crazy and quite risky but compared to her other choices it seemed to be the best option.

"I can't believe I'm considering this." The savior said in disbelief. "She _has _a true love already. Or she did-"

"She may have, but there's no such thing as unrequited true love." Killian told her. "For all you know, her previous true love could be dead and you're next in line for that dark heart of hers." He grinned.

The savior grumbled. "What happened to the Killian who told me nothing had to change between me and Regina?"

"That man was unaware the mayor is your true love. This changes everything, Swan." He told her gently. He knew she was close to bolting. "Could you really live the rest of your life knowing she's your true love and not doing anything about it?"

Emma thought about it. She imagined Regina with other people, smiling happily and enjoying life. Emma knew that wouldn't feel good at all about seeing the brunette with other people.

She sighed deeply in defeat. She knew there was only one thing to do. "I have to get her to like me."

Hook smirked. "Oh, Swan. I must say I can't wait to see how this turns out." He told her as she wrapped his good arm around her shoulder. "I'll be your wingman in this whole situation. I'll even hit on the queen myself so she can be reminded how vulgar us men are."

"Gee, thanks." Emma said with a playful eye roll.

Killian shrugged. "Anything to help the savior."

* * *

Regina didn't sleep well that night and the next morning, although she looked every bit the professional mayor, she was exhausted. She was reading over the football program forms. Apparently she needed to order uniforms for them and she was trying to work it into the budget. Three sturdy knocks on her frosted office caused her to look up. "Come in!"

The savior opened the frosted glass door with a grin and two cups of coffee stacked on top of one another. She saw Regina perched behind her desk, political smile firmly in place. "Good morning, Sheriff."

Emma placed a to-go cup of coffee on the marble desk with a giddy grin. "Good morning, Madam Mayor. I got you your coffee. Black with two sugars, no cream." She played along with formality and proceeded to drag a chair from the large table off to the side and brought it in front of the desk.

"Thank you." Regina offered a grateful smile. "I hope today is a better one for you." Really the brunette was fishing for information. She had called Tinkerbelle several times that morning and all times it went unanswered. She was anxious to know _who _the miraculous true love of the savior was and no she wasn't bitter at all. At least that's what she told herself.

Emma seemed obviously, only causing to bother the former queen. "It's just beginning and since you're _forcing_ me to talk about Neal I'd say it can only go up from here." She rolled her eyes, but her tone was playful.

The older woman scoffed lightheartedly. "As I told you yesterday, Miss Swan this is not about your ex-boyfriend. This is for Henry."

"Oh please. This is about you keeping the peace with Gold. That's fine, I agree that having him on our side is a good thing, but at least admit that's what this is about." She wasn't arguing and her tone wasn't disapproving, but it still stung to the mayor.

"Having Neal in Henry's life could very well cause him pain if Mr. Cassidy decides to skip town, but speaking from experience, trying to hinder Henry's relationship with one of his parents will only hinder _your_ relationship with him." Regina explained carefully. It seemed this was a subject the blonde was very touchy on.

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes at the fact that the mayor was right. She knew she couldn't very well prevent the two from interacting. She didn't want to make a schedule for someone who could very well end up flaking on his son. "Fine. I assume you already have a rough idea in mind?"

Regina cleared her throat and tangled her fingers together on her desk. "Neal wants two afternoons a week with Henry. No overnight stays, no weekend trips, no leaving Storybrooke whatsoever. I figured we could each give up one afternoon a week. Neal can pick him up from school those days. They can bond and Mr. Cassidy can drop our son off at either of our houses around six. That will leave Henry enough time to eat, chat with us and finish his homework."

The sheriff shook her head. "Once a week." She countered.

"Emma-"

"No, listen." She began again. "Once a week for a month as a trial run. If Neal is still around by then, we can update the arrangement to two times a week."

Regina thought it over. "That could be doable, but who would be the one giving up an afternoon?"

"Me." Emma suggested with a shrug. "I'll be expecting a consolation prize though." She smirked. The blonde was going full steam ahead into Operation Make Regina Like Her. Hook and herself spent the remainder of the night making a list of steps to get the job done. The first step of that was getting Regina to spend more time with her.

"What would this 'prize' consist of?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

The sheriff had an idea that wouldn't alert the older woman to any plan but yet get them closer. "Family dinner once a week to get back the afternoon I lose. Just us with the kid. You'll be doing the cooking of course, because God knows I can't cook." She laughed. "What do you say, your Majesty?" She smirked.

Regina laughed with a shake of her head. "You drive a tough bargain, Miss Swan, but I'll agree to those terms." The thought of spending an evening as their little family was pleasant. Things always seemed to be more peaceful when it was just the three of them. "Just as long as we're clear that your parents are never invited."

The blonde snickered. "Deal."

* * *

Hook, Emma, and Henry were at Granny's eating dinner. The bell on the door jingled and Tinkerbelle walked in, heading straight towards the sheriff.

"Hello, Savior." She greeted with a smile.

Emma grinned back. "Hey."

"Still can't say her name, Ma?" Henry laughed.

"It's weird! Don't judge me." She whispered to her son before turning to the green fairy. "So, did you get your wings back?" Tinkerbelle didn't answer verbally and instead just showed them instead.

Henry's eyes widened in wonder as the wings flickered. "That's so cool! How'd you get them back?"

Tinkerbelle eyed the sheriff who gave her a subtle shake of the head. "I did a favor for Blue."

"Wings suit you well, Tink." Hook smirked at her. Emma gave the brunette a knowing grin and bit her lip to keep from laughing. It was obvious Killian had a crush on the fairy.

Green blushed softly. "Thank you, Hook. Savior, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Emma nodded ruffled her son's hair before she stood up and walked to the back of the diner. "What's up?"

"So, who is it?" Tinkerbelle questioned with glee.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed as she tucked her hands in her jeans. "Catch me up."

"Your true love." The other blonde whispered quietly. "Who is he?"

Emma deadpanned. "Oh…"

"I'm surprised you're not with him right now. True love can intoxicate people I hear. I wouldn't know. I've never met mine or anything." Tink went on. "Was he handsome? Oh, was he married?"

The sheriff shook her head. "No… not married." She didn't know what to say. She obviously couldn't tell the fairy that Regina was her true love. "I'm, uh… I'm still kinda processing it."

"Of course." The fairy nodded, but her ecstatic smile was still firmly in place. "I won't pry or anything, but just tell me. Do I know him?"

Emma gave a nervous laugh. '_Fuck it_' She thought. "Yeah."

Tinkerbelle squealed and hugged the savior. "I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet him as your true love."

"I'm just glad you got your wings back." The blonde stated when they pulled away from their fairly one sided hug.

The fairy left the diner shortly after that and when Emma returned to the booth, Henry was at the bar ordering a milkshake.

"She ask you about…?" Killian trailed off.

Emma nodded. "Yep. She still thinks it's a guy, so we're good." She waved off and smirked at the pirate. "I'm more interested in talking about the look you sent her earlier?"

"Regina?" The pirate asked confused.

The blonde gave him a look. "No."

Hook smirked. "Then who?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Emma sighed.

The brunette nodded. "Absolutely."

"_Tinkerbelle_." The savior groaned, feeling strange. "Do you like her?"

Killian shrugged. "She makes the pants tight." He very graphically put it.

"Gross." Emma commented. "Want me to play matchmaker?"

The pirate scoffed. "Unlike you, Swan, I can get my own ladies."

"Sure." She said in disbelief.

"I suggest you and I go out for a night cap tonight." Hook offered like it was the best idea he'd ever had. "The queen is watching the boy tonight. Correct? Let's get out of town and forget our sorrows. Perhaps find women to help us with that?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "What do ya say, Swan?"

Emma nodded automatically. She was more than ready to drink and hit on women. It would help take her mind off true love and all that bullshit. Maybe she could forget Regina for the night. The operation would take time and dedication so before she got too deep in, she could enjoy a good time. "I'm in."

Henry returned with two milkshakes. "What're you in for, mom?"

* * *

Things with Operation Make Regina Like Her will be heating up. :) Next update will be up by Sunday. Love you guys! Please review!


	9. Intoxicated Truths

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 9

* * *

Regina stormed all the way over to Tinkerbelle's apartment. She had already gone to see Blue, who proved herself to be worthless, and now her anger was directed at the Green fairy.

She could not believe that the two moronic fairies allowed the blonde to take the pixie dust by herself. She doubted the stubborn sheriff had even followed it and if that were the case, all of Regina's hard work would be for nothing! She spent a couple minutes knocking on the door and when she realized there would be no answer she did a spell to unlock it and waltz right in.

It was strange and nearly haunting to be in Mr. Glass' old apartment. It seemed that Tinkerbelle hadn't quite made it her home yet. Regina slid her finger over a dresser that had gathered a hefty amount of dust and made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat.

"I haven't gotten around to dusting the place yet." The sound of Green's voice startled the mayor, but she recovered fairly quickly.

Anger was flowing inside her as she turned and pointed a finger at the blonde. "You had _one_ simple job! All you had to do was find the savior's true love and you just pissed it away!"

Tink furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she shut the apartment door. "What are you talk-"

"I'm talking about the fact that you and that daft fairy leader of yours were stupid enough to send miss Swan to find her true love without anyone there to follow her and now all the hard work I did was for nothing! You know how that woman is! She's as stubborn as they come! She probably went in the opposite direction of-"

"Regina, she found him." The woman said, cutting off the former queen.

"What?" The mayor barked.

"She found him."

The brunette shook her head. "That's impossible."

"She told me."

After a slight pause Regina sat down on the couch and smoothed out her dress. She cleared her throat. "What did she say?"

Tinkerbelle had been thinking lately that maybe the mayor had some kind of romantic feelings for the blonde sheriff and the brunette's actions were only confirming Tink's hunch. "She was rather vague, but I can guarantee that she did meet her true love. I officially have my wings back." She smiled.

Regina shook her head in disbelief. "I don't… I don't understand. I've spoken to her since last night. She mentioned nothing about a true-"

"When did you speak with her?" Green cut her off, suddenly curious.

"Last night." The mayor clarified. "She came charging into my house with a bloody hand talking about Neal." Realization dawned on her. "_Neal_! Please tell me her true love is not Neal Cassidy! Because that man-"

Tinkerbelle laughed out loud. "No. I don't know who it is, but I can guarantee you that it's not Neal." She doubted it was Hook too, because the sheriff didn't seem interested in him, but it had to be somebody. Emma Swan had met her true love last night or else Tink wouldn't have gotten her wings back.

Realistically, the brunette knew that the savior's true love wasn't Neal. Emma was a lesbian, so it was highly unlikely- perhaps even impossible- that her true love would be a man, but she had no running list of possible females it could possibly be. "Well she couldn't have come in contact with too many people since you saw her leave with the vial. We could narrow that down."

"Or you could just ask her. Aren't you two friends?" Green questioned.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous." She spat.

Tinkerbelle decided to push the limits. "I'm not being anything. Friends talk about boys and romance."

"And who said anything about me and Miss Swan being friends?" The mayor probed with a raised eyebrow.

The fairy rolled her own eyes. "You're right, of course. Because it's perfectly normal to care so much about someone else's true love who isn't even your friend."

"It's called general curiosity, Tinkerbelle." Regina lied.

"You care about the savior and denying that fact only makes it look like you're hiding something." Green pointed out to her.

"What on earth would I be hiding, _fairy_?" The former queen asked coldly.

Tink just shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me?"

Regina took a deep breathe of irritation. "Congratulations. You've proven yourself to be as utterly useless as Blue." She held her head high as she left the apartment.

The green fairy laughed at the Evil Queen's audacity. "And you your Majesty have proven yourself to be utterly smitten with the sheriff." She said to an empty room.

* * *

Emma was putting in small pink earrings in the full-length mirror. It was nearly 9:00, as she was getting ready for her night with Killian. They had both agreed to go out of town to drink because Storybrooke was just too small of a pool to be dipping in. After making sure she looked gorgeous, she headed downstairs.

"Someone looks breathtaking." The blonde heard her father say as she reached the lower level of the loft.

She grinned at him. "Thanks."

"What's the special occasion?" Her mom asked as she sat on the couch next to Charming.

Emma sat on the bottom steps of the stairs and slipped her heels on. "No special occasion. Just going out with Hook."

"Hook?" Her dad was on full alert.

The savior fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes. He's my friend, dad. Nothing more."

Charming scoffed in disagreement and crossed his arms like Henry did when he couldn't play his video games anymore. "He wants more than your friendship."

"As amusing as the whole overprotective dad act is, I think I can handle a one handed pirate, no matter what his intentions." She knew she couldn't convince her parents that Killian only saw her as a platonic friend without spilling her sexuality to them and she wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Snow asked.

Emma shook her head. "Nah. I already text Regina and told her I was taking the day off. But tomorrow afternoon is Henry's first football practice so I'll be going to that."

"What time will you be home?" Her mother questioned.

The blonde felt like she was getting the third degree and she laughed. "Guys, I know I don't go out often but let's remember that I am a grown adult here. I'll be home late. I might not even make it home tonight, so don't wait up."

David looked worried. "You won't be staying with Hook will you?"

"Dad!" Emma groaned.

"I'm sorry." He apologized with a sincere smile. "Just… be careful."

"I always am." She told them as she opened the door. "Bye guys!"

"We love you!" Mary Margaret said right before her daughter slammed the door shut.

* * *

Regina has finally finished all of her paperwork and with a deep breath she stood up and walked into the family room where Henry was playing video games. "Is your homework finished?"

"Yep." He said, tilting his whole body to the right as he tried to escape some zombies. Of course the body movement was of no help and he died. "Uh! I can't get pasted this part."

The mayor sat down next to her son and watched as he restarted the game. "Bedtime is in thirty minutes."

"I know." The boy told his mother. "Even though Emma let's me stay up until ten."

"Well you aren't at Emma's, are you? Nine-thirty is your bedtime."

"Fine." He grumbled.

Regina chewed on her bottom lip for a couple of minutes. She was anxious and she knew she shouldn't ask Henry about his birth mother but she was desperate. "Do you happen to know what Emma is up to tonight?"

If Henry weren't so involved in his game he probably would have found the question odd. "She and Hook said something about going out of town tonight. I think they mentioned something about Storybrooke being too small of a pool or whatever."

The mayor furrowed her eyebrows. Surely it was too cold to go swimming, especially at night. "Pool?"

"Like dating pool." Henry clarified. "They're going to find girls to kiss."

An uncomfortable feeling twisted in Regina's gut. It was not jealousy no matter how much it resembled such an emotion. She put that on hold though because it seemed her son was aware of his birth mother's whore shopping. "Excuse me?"

Her son continued laughing as he killed zombie after zombie. "That's what Hook told me they were going to do."

The thought of the sheriff kissing various women did not sit well with the brunette. She felt like a petulant child. Who was Emma Swan to go out drinking to a bar the day after she found her _true love_? And Henry said she had gone to pick up girls? Would she have sex with said women? Would she have sex with multiple women? She had seen several reality TV shows that showed people with low ethics bedding one another. Thoughts kept running through her head. Scenario after scenario of the blonde's possible pick-up techniques ran wild through her mind. Would the savior flash her badge to get a woman into bed? Would she tell said whores about the son they shared? Would she talk about Regina?

Regina shook her head free of that thought. Of course she wouldn't mention the former queen. Why would she? Regina didn't want to be mentioned to some random whore that the sheriff was trying to get into bed. The thought of random hook-ups disgusted her and yet she couldn't stop thinking about Emma out drinking, probably all dressed up for skanky sluts, and flirting with plenty of them. She knew she would regret it, but she couldn't stop herself as she sent a text to the blonde.

* * *

Emma and Hook were taking shots to loosen up as they scanned the crowded bar when the blonde's phone went off. It was a text from Regina,

'_Do try to avoid catching any diseases tonight, Miss Swan. It's a small town and Dr. Patient confidentiality doesn't apply to the nurses you'll have to speak to regarding whatever STD you'll no likely contract from a common whore.'_

"What the fuck?" The sheriff said to the screen. She showed Hook the message and he started laughing.

"How does she know what we're doing?" He asked after his laughter subsided.

Shoulders slumped. "Henry." She sent Hook a glare. "I told you not to tell him we were going to 'kiss' girls, you ass. Now Regina thinks I'm some slut."

Killian shook his head with a smirk. "On the contrary, she thinks you're going to find some broad to bed and she's jealous."

The thought of a jealous Regina made the savior smirk, but she shook her head. "I doubt it."

Hook ordered two more shots and lightly patted the blonde's face. "Swan, you need to get your head out of your ass."

"What-"

"Regina might not know she's jealous, but the message she sent you just now? Let me put it this way. If she didn't like you, she wouldn't have sent you a message at all."

Emma raised an eyebrow and glanced at her phone. "Should I respond?" She asked.

Hook took her phone and typed out a reply before handing it back to her with a smirk. "I dare you to send it, love."

The savior read the message,

_'If you were here I wouldn't have to find some slut.' _

Emma gasped as she read it and quickly erased Killian's typing. "You're insane."

The pirate laughed. "Come on, Swan. How are you supposed to be seducing the Evil Queen if she doesn't even know you're interested?"

She didn't respond, because she didn't have an answer. In all honesty, she was terrified of what Regina would do if she revealed her ever-growing feeling to the brunette.

"Go big or go home, right love? Isn't that what they say here? If she freaks out on you, just blame it on the copious amount of alcohol we're drinking." He handed her another shot and they clunk glasses together before slamming the liquor back.

* * *

It was shortly after 1am and while Regina was very much in bed, she couldn't tear her eyes away from her phone. It seemed Emma was rather intoxicated. That was the only explanation for the last couple of messages she had sent the mayor.

_'If you were here, I wouldn't even look at another woman.'_

_ 'You def got the whole hot mayor goin' on Gina ;)'_

_ 'I wish you were here… :( you my bet fend.'_

Despite the drunken spelling mistakes, every message made her heart flutter. Her face had heated up when Emma called her 'hot'. She felt ridiculous for feeling like a love-struck teenager. She hadn't felt such things since… well, since Daniel. She hadn't replied to any of the messages she received. What could she say to any of that? Any reply would change their friendship in some way.

She was reading over them for the millionth time when a phone call came in. It was a Maine area code, but not one she noticed.

"Mayor Mills speaking."

_"Yes, Madam Mayor. This is Officer Collins from Castine District. It seems that we have your Sheriff in our custody."_

Regina shot up in her bed. "What?" She shrieked.

"_We arrested a Sheriff Swan and a friend of hers named Killian Jones outside of a local bar. Our protocol for arresting fellow officers includes a phone call to those above them."_

"What are the charges?" She rolled her eyes at Emma's stupidity. Of course she would a find a way to get into trouble after a simple night out drinking with the pirate. "How much is bail? Can Miss Swan be released tonight?"

_"We've decided not to press charges against Sheriff Swan, ma'am. Mr. Jones, however, will be charged with assault. They're both overly intoxicated, so we were planning to keep them overnight."_

The mayor shook her head to herself as she got out of bed and went to her closet. "No, that won't do. I'll be there as soon as I can." She didn't even wait for his response before she hung up. "Emma, what have you done to me?" She sighed deeply.

After calling the Charming's to inform them of their daughter's whereabouts and her plan to go get her as the two hero's watched over her sleeping son, Regina took a thirty minutes car ride to the lovely old town of Castine Maine. Her iPhone took her straight to the police station. When she walked through the doors, a man in uniform greeted her.

"Can I help you?" The older man asked, looking positively bored.

She smiled at him. "Yes. An officer Collins informed me that my Sheriff is being held here. I'd like to see her."

"One minute." He barked and dialed a number on his phone.

Regina looked around the small station. No doubt it was different than Storybrooke's station, but she still preferred hers as opposed to the prison this seemed to be.

A buzzing nearly caused her to jump but then the door opened and revealed a tall black man in uniform. He gave her a polite smile and extended his hand. "Officer Collins."

"Regina Mills." She shook the large hand before clearing her throat. "You seem to have my Sheriff?"

He nodded and a grin of humor. "Yes. She's back here. If you'll follow me."

"What happened?" The mayor asked as she followed him down a long hallway.

"Bar fight. It started out with a navy seaman and Killian Jones, but it quickly escalated." They reached the holding area. A couple desks were scattered around the room as well as a wall of jail cells. She looked inside them to see Hook puking in the toilet. Emma was in a separate cell next to him, barely awake and bruised.

"How badly is she hurt?" She demanded to know, stepping up to the metal bars.

The brunette's voice seemed to awaken Emma as she opened her eyes. "Gina! You're here!" She grinned happily and stumbled towards the bars, cuts and bruises on her face. Her skintight pink dress was ripped at her stomach, showing off a belly ring the brunette wasn't aware Emma had.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the intoxicated state of her law enforcement. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Oh, several, actually." Killian spoke up after he finished puking. Regina glanced at his equally bruised and beaten face. "Swan put up quite a battle." He smirked.

"I'm fine." Emma assured the older woman and brought a bloody hand to the bars of the cell and touched them to Regina's fingers that were wrapped around the metal cage. "You're gorgeous."

The former queen could hear laughter from Officer Collins, but she ignored it. The beating of her heart had gotten louder in her throat. "Sheriff, your excessive drinking is unacceptable. What caused you to fight? You just healed from the last fight you were in." She was looking at bruised Emma Swan once again. It seemed blonde couldn't stay away from trouble.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows as green eyes tried to focus. "They… they deserved it. Stupid entitled navy brats. They aren't real sailors."

"They aren't real sailors at all!" Hook agreed. Regina rolled her eyes.

She stroked one of the mayor's fingers. "You look… very pretty. Have I ever told you that? If not I am sorry, because you deserve to hear that every single day! We should get a sign to hang up in your office that says, 'Regina Mills, sexiest mayor alive.'"

Regina stepped away from the blonde and cleared her throat. The words flowing out of the younger woman's mouth were words she _shouldn't_ enjoy, but she was. She was enjoying every syllable of it. She turned to the officer. "How much to release Miss Swan?"

Officer Collins looked thoroughly entertained, but he stood up from his desk and got his keys out. "She's free to go. The one with the accent will cost $250.00."

The mayor shook her head. "That won't be necessary. He can rot in here for all I care."

"No, don't leave Ho-Killian." The drunken sheriff corrected herself. "Please? He's my wingman! I need him." She pouted.

"Then you're more than welcome to come back for him tomorrow, but I will not be paying to release him. Officer, if you could." She motioned to the cell.

Officer Collins unlocked the cell and opened it. Emma immediately stumbled into the mayor's arms and hugged her tight. "I missed you." She whispered. "You always smell so good." She admitted with a sniff of brown hair.

Regina resisted the urge to hug back. It appeared a drunk Emma was a clingy and direct Emma. Although it was flattering, it was also bittersweet to the mayor's ears. The chances of the blonde remembering the night's events were slim to none. "Get your things, dear." She said as she pulled back and swiped blonde hair out of the younger girl's face. "We're leaving. Officer Collins, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

Officer Collins dialed a number. "Unlock the hall doors. Sheriff Swan from Storybrooke will be collecting her things."

The buzzing sound happened again and Regina nudged Emma through the door and watched her stumble drunkenly. The former queen slipped on her best intimidating face and crossed her arms. "Officer, please tell me that military men didn't physically assault my sheriff."

"I've alerted the men's commanding officers. I was told they would be punished for their behavior." Officer Collins explained.

Regina shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not good enough, Officer. They assaulted my sheriff! They assaulted a _woman_!"

"I'm aware Miss Mills, but Miss Swan said she didn't want to press charges."

"She's drunk! If she were thinking straight she wouldn't hesitant to press charges."

Officer Collins nodded. "That may be true, Madam Mayor, but I'm afraid I can't press charges without her consent. If she changes her mind, give me a call." He handed her his card. "She seems like good police, Miss Mills. Mr. Jones started the fight, babbling about the Navy not being true sailors, but witnesses at the bar all said she tried to stop the fight until the navy men outnumbered her friend."

"I'm aware she's good police, Mr. Collins. If she weren't, she wouldn't be my sheriff." She glanced at Killian's jail cell. He was passed out on the ground. "Just keep him alive. No doubt Miss Swan will return for him."

* * *

The ride back to Storybrooke was mostly silent because Emma took it upon herself to fall asleep. Regina breathed deeply to release some of her many emotions. It was becoming clearer to the mayor that finding the blonde's true love had done more harm than good. If she just knew who the pixie dust revealed to be the sheriff's true love, she could help, but Emma was less than forthcoming. She couldn't _ask_ the blonde because she didn't know that Regina knew she had found her true love at all. It was killing her to be in such a limbo.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Emma moaned, head against the window. Regina pulled over her Mercedes without a word just as the blonde opened the door and puked on the street. After the younger girl finished heaving she wiped her mouth and shut the door with a dramatic grumble. "My head hurts."

"It will only be worse tomorrow." The mayor commented. "You should have known better than to drink with that pirate."

Emma dared a glance at the driving woman. "You don't like him." She noted.

Brown eyes rolled. "He's irresponsible. He does things without thinking of consequences."

"He has fun at least. He doesn't worry about every possible thing that could go wrong." The drunken woman rambled. "He has no one to let down, no one to be disappointed in him if he makes the wrong choices. He's a lucky bastard if you ask me."

Regina scoffed. "Oh please. Your parents think the world of you. You could set puppies on fire and they'd still worship at your feet. Henry too. You're the savior. You can do no wrong. Nothing you do could ever disappoint them."

The sheriff laughed in a deprecating way. "I wish that were true." She muttered quietly. "If they only knew…" She shook her head. "Never mind. But, them being disappointed in me wasn't what I was talking about. I meant you."

"Me?" Regina questioned confused.

Emma nodded. "Mhm."

"Why would you worry about disappointing me?"

"Because…"

When the Mayor didn't hear the end of the sentence, she glanced to her side. Emma had passed out again. Regina sighed. The blonde had made several advances at her throughout the night, even downright saying she was gorgeous.

She was a lesbian, Regina knew, so she couldn't blame the sheriff for noticing the beauty of a woman. The mayor herself had appreciated the attractiveness of women. It was normal. It could be platonic even, but those messages kept replaying in her head and those messages were definitely not platonic.

The former queen wondered if Emma could possibly have feelings for her. She didn't understand it though. Tinkerbelle had gotten her wings back when the savior met her true love, but it seemed that Emma was taking her true love lightly. The only person the blonde should be interested in was her true love and yet flattering messages and flirtatious attitude were directed at the brunette.

'_She's drunk'_ Regina reminded herself. Any words or actions the blonde made were caused by alcohol. The mayor had to forget it ever happened. She just hoped that Emma would also forget.

* * *

The pounding started before she was even awake. Emma objected when her body started to become conscious. "Fuck. Me." She growled as quietly as possible. Her back was in pain was unusual in the morning because her bed was pretty comfortable. She inhaled deeply and realized it didn't smell like clean linen. It smells like… bleach. She opened her eyes and found herself looking directly at cream-colored cement blocks.

"Oh, look who's awake!" David loudly spoke from his desk. He stood up and crossed his arms as he heard his daughter's groan of disapproval.

Emma used her strength to flip her body on the other side before sitting up and leaning her head against the wall. She noted that she was very much in the same dress she wore last night and grumbled some more. Her hung-over brain vaguely recalled ripping it but no rips were there.

Her father didn't look pleased with her. "Morning, dad."

"Afternoon, actually." He pointed out. "It's almost 1:00."

"Shit." The woman grumbled and rubbed her face. Her head was pounding violently and her face ached at her touch. It felt bruised. "How did I get here?"

Charming grabbed a bottle of water and some aspirin before walking to the cell and tossing them between the bars. Both containers fell unto the bed by his daughter's side. "Regina had to leave Storybrooke to get you from jail."

"Jail?" Emma asked, shocked. She popped the aspirin and chugged down some much needed water.

"You heard correct. It seems _Hook_ got involved in a fight with some navy men at the bar and you stepped in. I'm sure Henry will have some colorful questions about the state of your face." Charming sighed, using his disappointed tone.

The sheriff was confused. She stood up and leaned against the jail bars, gazing at her irritated father. "Regina picked me up?"

David nodded "She said the officer called her because she's your boss. Something about protocol."

"And she brought me here?" She asked and he nodded. "Where's Hook?"

The mention of the pirate caused a smile on the blonde man's face. "Regina had enough sense to leave him in police custody."

Emma shook her head. She could barely remember anything after her fifth shot. She felt like she was about to throw up. She was confused and partially mortified, hoping that when Regina brought her here she didn't say anything stupid. "I gotta go get him. Let me out."

Charming sent her a disapproving look. "Emma, I know you think that Hook isn't a bad guy, but-"

"David." The savior cut him off firmly. "I'm not listening to some fatherly advice right now. Killian is strictly my friend-"

"But-"

"No dad!" She yelled even though the volume made her brain hurt. "I'm not interested in Hook. He's not my type _at all_. He knows this. We're strictly friends. We will never be more than friends for several reasons. I'm not asking you to like my friendship with him, but you're my dad and I need you to trust me when it comes to picking friends. Right now he's sitting in some town jail and he's there- partially - because of me so I'm going to get him. Please let me out."

Despite his reservations, Charming knew his daughter was right. He had to trust her judgment, regardless of what his thoughts of said friends were so the former king released his daughter.

* * *

"I've been in a many brig throughout my time, Swan but nothing as ghastly as that place. They force fed me something call bologna." Hook rambled as the sheriff drove them back to Storybrooke.

Thankfully she had time to run by the loft and change, but she was cutting it close. She had to be at the school field before Henry's practice started. She assumed Regina would be there and prayed that Neal wasn't. The two women had yet to tell him the deal they officially and reluctantly agreed upon and Emma wasn't exactly jumping with excitement at divulging it to him.

"How much do you remember about last night?" The sheriff asked, changing the subject from his complaining.

Hook smirked. "You don't remember anything?"

Green eyes rolled. "I remember going out drinking, I remember us talking about Regina, and I think I remember ripping my dress but it looked fine when I took it off this morning. I _know_ I threw up a lot though. My breath was awful this morning."

"You and me both love." Killian laughed. "I remember everything. I must say you put on quite a show for our beloved mayor when she came to bail you out."

Emma whined. "No! Please tell me you're kidding."

His laughter increased with a shake of his head. "Oh, I'm afraid I'm not. Check your phone. You sent several suggestive messages to her last night."

"What?" She shrieked. "What'd I say?"

"Check your phone if you don't believe me."

She did just that when they reached a red light. She scrolled through her message conversations, but couldn't find one to Regina. "I must have deleted it…" She mused, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "I never delete my messages."

"Interesting." The pirate pondered smugly.

Emma put her phone away and kept driving. "What?"

Hook seemed rather pleased and the sheriff wanted to be in on the knowledge he held. "It's just, Regina picked you up last night. And you did rip your dress last night while scraping with one of the fake sailors, so she must have fixed it with her magic. You were downright hitting on her when she came into the station to collect you, Swan." Emma flushed in embarrassment. Alcohol always did make her somewhat brazen. "Your messages to her were relatively suggestive. She had to have gotten them. She must have read them, at least."

"She deleted them." The sheriff finished. "She's counting on me to have forgotten everything."

Hook laughed. "Well, you did."

"Excuse me for not drinking every day of my life." She argued. "I can't believe her though! She's trying to sweep it under the rug. Obviously she remembers what happened. What did I say, exactly?"

Killian thought back to last night before chuckling in amusement. "I do believe you told her that she should get a sign that said 'sexiest mayor alive' or something along those lines. That was nothing compared to messages to her though. I believe those were more revealing."

"What were they?" She demanded to know.

"You called her 'Gina' in one, which I'm sure she enjoyed." He said sarcastically. "One said something about her being your best friend and you wishing she were there. My favorite of all though was when you talked about another woman. I think your exact words were, 'If you were here, I wouldn't even look at another woman.' I bet it was the Evil Queen's favorite too."

"I hate myself." Emma admitted. "No wonder she deleted our conversation. I practically sexual assaulted her."

Hook scoffed. "It's not sexual assault if she wanted it."

"Said every person accused of sexual assault _ever_." She rolled her eyes. "What the hell am I supposed to say to her now?"

Killian got more comfortable in the yellow bug. "Maybe it's time we change the game." He considered.

"What?"

"With your horribly named operation to bag the queen." He explained. "I think it's time we flip the coin. Make the Evil Queen chase you."

Emma scoffed in disbelief. There was no way to get Regina to chase her, but she amused the pirate anyways, "How are we supposed to do that?"

He smirked. "If she wants you have forgotten about last night, give it to her."

The sheriff was entirely confused. "That won't help at all. She _wants_ me to have forgotten so that she can continue to believe I don't like her. If I pretend I don't remember then I'm doing exactly what she wants."

Hook shook his head with disbelief. "It seems both of you are complete morons when it comes to this. Swan, the mayor is your true love. She may not know it, but she is. She likes you in some sense, even if she doesn't realize it yet so accept that and manipulate her into admitting it. Like you said, she wants you to have forgotten so that she can continue to pretend you don't like her. That means she knows you like her. So now you get the best of both worlds, right? You get the satisfaction of knowing that she knows you like her and the nonchalance of acting like everything is normal."

They passed the Welcome to Storybrooke sign as the brunette finished his reasoning. Emma had to admit it was rather genius. She had made her intentions known to the mayor. The ball was, essentially, in Regina's court. What happened from that moment on, would be the former queen's doing.

"I hope this works." Emma admitted. Her true love was the most stubborn woman in the world so the odds were not in her favor. She just hoped that fate would help her out a bit.

* * *

I must say this chapter was fun to write. Drunk Emma is always a favorite of mine. I hope you guys like the CaptainSwan Friendship I've developed. It's a joy to write. Lol. Don't expect their new plan to last long though. ;) Next chapter is a huge development for SwanQueen. I think you'll enjoy it. It will be posted by Tuesday. Happy Mother's Day &amp; Review for me!


	10. She Knows

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 10

* * *

Regina was pacing the sidelines of the field nervously. She had two reasons for being nervous: one was that Henry was about to take field and possibly get hurt: two was that Emma would soon be there. She was hoping that the blonde had forgotten about last night, or at least the events involving her. She had a back-up plan in case she didn't, which in a nutshell explained that previous advances were not welcomed.

The mayor was getting fed up with the stubborn blonde. She didn't get the woman. If Regina knew who her true love was, she would at least give it a shot, but it seemed the savior was ignoring it all together. She knew that she would have to find a way to bring it up. She didn't understand why Emma wasn't talking about it with her. There were only a few people in Storybrooke who knew of the blonde's sexuality and Regina was one of them!

A thought entered her mind abruptly. '_Hook' _She thought. He knew of the sheriff's sexual orientation and the two had been spending an awful lot of time together lately. Surely Emma had told him something about the mystery woman.

"When does practice start?" Regina was startled by the voice of said stubborn blonde.

She had to gather her composure rather quickly and cleared her throat. Their son came first, always. Any other topics could wait. "Should be any minute now. Henry said Marco would be assigning positions today."

Emma nodded and took it upon herself to sit on the bleachers. The mayor followed and straightened out her dress after she made herself comfortable next to the younger woman. "Did he say he had a preference?"

Regina cracked a small amused smile. "I asked and he said some position, but I'm afraid I know next to nothing about this sport so it was foreign to me."

The sheriff laughed next to her. "Well you better start figuring it out. Seems our kid loves it."

Despite the flutter she felt at the word 'our' Regina managed to stay composed. "I suppose I will." She noted that the savior was acting her usual goofy way. As much of an annoyance as it could be, the brunette found a strange comfort in it that was rare for her. She found comfort in very few things and even fewer people. In fact, Henry and Emma were the only ones she found comfort in. "I must note that your face looks absolutely awful." She stated, changing the subject.

It seemed that the blonde found humor in her observation. "Just a few cuts and bruises. I'll be fine. You don't have to go worrying about me like you always do."

Regina hoped she wasn't blushing at the comment. "Well somebody has to worry about you because Lord knows you won't."

Emma grinned big at the mayor's profile. Regina wasn't looking at her, but her cheek was painted in a light flush. Maybe playing clueless was working. If she could say 'innocent' friend things and continue to get subtle blushes from the older woman, she would be a happy woman.

"I wanted to thank you." The blonde said, causing the former queen to look in her direction. "For getting me from the station last night- well, this morning actually. I know you didn't have to-"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Regina cut her off, too eager to wait for the woman to finish.

The desperation in the brunette's voice almost made Emma cave and tell her that Hook had told her every stupid thing she did and said, or at least everything he knew about. God knows that she did after they left the station. But the sheriff stayed strong.

The plan of being oblivious could work. She knew how stubborn the mayor could be, but she also knew how hotheaded the woman was. There was no doubt in her mind that Regina would get mad at her for something and bring up the events of the previous night to use them against her. Emma was betting on it.

So the sheriff shook her head in a lie. "No. Why? Did I do something stupid?"

"Yes. You went drinking with Hook to pick up women." The brunette answered honestly.

Emma was stunned at the amount of anger in the older woman's voice. "We were there to have fun. Not pick up women." She lied. She figured it didn't matter though because she hadn't picked up a woman. Her mind had been too focused on the woman she had a kid with.

Regina scoffed, obviously not believing her. "That's not what your precious pirate told our son."

The blonde tried to hide her smile at the apparent disapproval of the mayor. "Okay, fine, so maybe that was the initial plan but-"

"How can you do that?" The brunette demanded to know, brown eyes glaring into green ones. "How can you so _easily_ fall into bed with someone you don't even know?"

Emma laughed dryly at the woman's audacity. It seems a fight would be happening sooner rather than later. "I wasn't planning to fall into bed with anybody."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't include a bathroom stall or the backseat of a car on the list of places you could screw a girl." The former queen spit out with an eye roll.

The blonde huffed. "You're a little high and mighty for a woman who ripped a guys heart out and used him as her sex slave for twenty-eight years! At least the girls I sleep with have a choice in the matter!"

"At least I didn't go _looking_ for meaningless little _sluts _to screw. Tell me, how long do your usual bar hook-ups last? Hm? Will Henry be meeting his _third_ mommy anytime soon?" Regina practically growled at her, crossing her arms.

Emma was quickly losing her temper. She could tell Regina was too. They were always zero to sixty in a split second that way. "Oh my _God_!" She exclaimed. "What is the matter with you? So I left town to go have fun with my friend and didn't completely dismiss the idea of finding a girl I could _maybe_ hook-up with and you're acting like it's a regular thing! I didn't even meet anybody for fucks sake, Regina! God, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." She goaded the woman beside her.

The older woman scoffed a laugh. "Please, Miss Swan. If I wanted to have sex with random people and contract STD's I very well could. Unlike some people though, I have standards."

Emma knew that the plan to play oblivious was still in progress, but she was absolutely furious with the mayor. She was tired of the stinging fights they fell into. She was sick of all the things that were left unsaid between them. She suddenly had this overwhelming demand within herself to spill her feelings. She needed to tell Regina exactly how she felt. She needed the former queen to _understand_!

She stood up, furious. She needed to be free of the hold the brunette had on her so she leaned towards the brown-eyed woman and glared right through her. Regina was livid and- dare Emma say- jealous. The fire behind brown eyes was vibrant and abundant.

Before she walked away towards Marco in the middle of field she began harshly, "For your information I didn't go there last night looking for some girl to _screw_." She paused as chocolate eyes showed a flash of vulnerability. "I went there to _forget_ one. By all the messages I sent you last night, you of all people should know that it didn't work." Emma gave her a frustrated shake of her head and walked away without a glance back.

She reached Marco at midfield, her nerves reaching new heights as she thought about the reality of what she had just done. She couldn't deny the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she also felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Of course she didn't reveal the whole 'true love' fiasco and she didn't plan to. But now Regina knew without a doubt that her feelings for her were real.

"Practice hasn't even begun and already you've managed to anger the mayor." Marco observed and pointed his pen at the mayor who looked rather stoic on the bleachers by her lonesome.

Emma dared a glance at the brunette, feeling her heart constrict when brown eyes avoided eye contact. She turned back to Marco and plastered on a fake smile. "Yeah, well I figured that the more pissed off at me she is, the less anger she'll have for you if Henry so much as falls down."

The older man chuckled and handed her the clipboard. "I go grab the boys. Since you're here, would you like to help out with drills?"

"Sure." The sheriff agreed quickly. Parents usually didn't attend practices, but both Emma and Regina wanted to be there for the first one. However, after the argument they just had and the revelation the blonde had just poured unto their already sticky relationship, she figured distance would be a good thing. "What can I do to help while you rile up the hoodlums?"

* * *

Hook entered the diner and sat at the bar. Emma had dropped him off on her way to Henry's practice. It was rather dead in Granny's as opposed to usual. He nodded at Red. "One rum and coke, love."

"What happened to your face?" Ruby asked as she poured the drink for him.

Killian laughed. "That bad, huh? Me and Swan got into a little battle last night with some of the navy's least finest when we went out drinking."

The waitress joined his laughter and handed him the drink. "Is she okay?"

He scoffed. "She's better than the lads we fought. She has a mighty fine right hook."

Ruby leaned close to the pirate and whispered quietly. "I'm assuming your fight prevented you and Emma from meeting any girls?"

Hook nearly choked on his drink when he heard that. Blue eyes widened. "No…"

She giggled. "Oh yeah. She told me a couple of days ago. Well, actually I've known for a while, but it wasn't confirmed by her until a couple days ago."

"What?" The pirate asked, surprised. "How did you know?"

"I told Emma it was because of the way she dressed and other lesbian stereotypes like that." She said quietly. It was important no one overheard them, but luckily there was no one at the bar and only a few tables were occupied.

Killian raised a dark eyebrow. "Did you deceive our lovely sheriff?" All response he got a mischievous smirk. "How did you really know?"

"Promise not to tell?" Red asked in all seriousness.

"You have my word." He crossed his heart in promise.

The waitress leaned closer to the pirate and whispered, "She totally digs the mayor." Ruby expected a loud and disbelieving reaction. When she got neither her eyes widened. "You know!" She whisper yelled.

"Shh!" Hook calmed her down before nodding. "Yes." He admitted with a quick glance around them. "It's a bit… It's more complicated than that though."

"How?" The nosey woman questioned, more intrigued than before. "Is she_ in love_ with her?"

Killian took a swig from his drink. "Not yet." He debated on telling her about the whole 'true love' thing, but decided against it. Instead he went for a different approach, one that was less telling but more productive of the endgame him and Emma were trying to reach. "Would you mind doing something for the savior, Red?"

Ruby's red lips split into a grin. "Oh of course."

* * *

Regina nearly left the field after the blonde's declaration. She was panicking. Her heart was beating wildly within her chest. Emma _liked_ her. Emma was _attracted_ to her. The sheriff had confirmed it while she was stone cold sober.

She could barely breathe and all she really wanted to do was scream at the infuriating blonde that she felt the same about her because she did. Regina Mills liked Emma Swan in a romantic sense. She could admit that in the privacy of her own mind. She wanted to wrap herself in the sheriff and hold on for dear life. She wanted to feel the woman's arms wrap around her just as tightly. She wanted to feel safe and secure.

None of that mattered though. A relationship between the two women could never work. Emma had a true love looming out there that she had already met. Regina knew she could never compare to a _true love_. Nothing could. She had heard Tinkerbelle in Neverland. By not being with your true love, not only do you ruin your life, but you ruin their life as well.

Regina put her feelings for the blonde aside and made a note to visit the pirate at his precious ship after Henry's practice. Emma had their son tonight so her schedule would be free enough to get the information she needed from the pirate.

Brown eyes gazed to the sheriff who seemed to have volunteered herself to be an assistant coach or something. She was separating the boys into two lines and finding a way to somehow not be biased towards their brunette child. Regina allowed a tortured and sad smile to cross her face. She really did find it incredible to watch Emma interact with kids, showing off her white pearls with each laugh she gave them.

Although she wasn't much of a disciplinary to Henry, the savior had always been great at bonding with him. Regina was quickly finding out that it was a turn on for her to see Emma parenting. There was something… _sexy_ about it that the mayor couldn't deny.

"Damn, look at that face." The voice scared Regina and she pressed her hand to her chest when Ruby sat next to her. "What happened to her?" She casually asked the older woman and she chewed her bubble gum, even though she already knew the answer.

The former queen cleared her throat. "She went out drinking with a hotheaded pirate and they ran into some woman beating navy men."

Ruby laughed and her indifference about men hitting a woman bothered the mayor. "That girl has balls."

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked with an annoyed tone.

"You don't know?" The waitress asked. "Granny is fostering one of the lost boys. His name is Silas." She pointed to a black haired boy that was currently running suicides. "He's the short one." Her alibi was true at least.

The mayor nodded. "Oh." Is all she said. Her eyes landed on the blonde woman again whom was talking to Marco and making gestures with her hands in demonstration.

"Emma is kinda sexy all bruised up and beaten." Ruby commented, hoping to get a rise out of the mayor. She had briefly spoken to Hook about his theory of the mayor. He seemed convinced that she returned the sheriff's feelings and Ruby was going to figure out if it was true. A little jealousy wouldn't hurt the brunette and it would be easily recognizable on a hothead like the Evil Queen.

A brown eyebrow rose in contest. She looked irritated. "Excuse me?"

The wolf laughed and shrugged. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she's smoking hot without all the cuts and shit, but those battle wounds give her the badass trademark. Don't you think?"

"I think you need to stop objectifying our sheriff, Red." Regina refrained from growling and refused to even glance at the slutty woman beside her.

Ruby smiled at the reaction. She could tell the former evil queen was annoyed at someone just finding the blonde attractive so she decided to kick it up a notch. "You and her are friends. Right?"

After much deliberation in Regina's head, she gave a curt nod, eyes focused on the practice before her. "I suppose we are."

"Do you know what her type is?" She dared.

The question was surprise enough to get the mayor to finally look at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ruby looked around them to make sure no one was around. "Look, I know that _you_ _know_ she's a lesbian, Regina-"

"It's Mayor Mills to you." She corrected.

The waitress barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "Fine. But Emma told me that you knew about her sexuality. I'm just curious to know what her type is. Because if I'm in the scope then-"

"Then what, _wolf_?" Regina asked with a harsh laugh. "You think she would go for you; the little waitress from Granny's diner? Please." She scoffed.

Red could practically smell the jealousy seeping through the older woman. "I think we could at least have some hot sex." She shrugged and without another word, she stridden unto the field and up to the blonde.

Regina was left behind- once again- fuming with anger and utterly jealousy. She was glaring daggers at the slutty waitress. She yearned to tell her off so badly and claim the sheriff as her own, but she couldn't. At the end of the day, Emma wasn't hers and she never could be. She was beginning to wish that she had never sought out the savior's true love. If they were both oblivious to such a thing, maybe they could- Regina shook her head. Thoughts like that weren't helpful.

Brown eyes followed the wolf as she walked up to Emma and began talking. Green eyes looked up and down the girl's outfit and started laughing. Regina's heart clenched in pain.

'_It shouldn't hurt this much.' _She thought to herself as emotion filled her throat, making it difficult to swallow. She put on her politician face and refused to let her feelings show. She was there for her son and nothing else.

Marco blew the whistle signifying that practice was over. Regina watched as her son ran over to his birth mother and spoke to her. They both grinned and high fived. Emma looked towards the mayor and said something to the brunette boy before pushing him away.

Henry ran to the former queen with a huge grin on his face. Regina noticed- not for the first time- that him and Emma had the same smile. "Hey, mom! Guess what position I got!"

Regina stood up and smiled. "What?"

"Quarterback!" He exclaimed, very enthusiastic.

"That's wonderful, darling." The mayor said with a small squeeze to his shoulder. "I'll take a rain check on a hug though. You're quite filthy." She scrunched her nose in detest.

Henry laughed. "Okay, mom. Emma said she was taking me to Granny's for dinner to celebrate. Are you gonna come?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm afraid not, honey. I have a lot of paperwork to do and I need to check into the costs of your uniforms."

The boy beamed at the mention of his uniforms. The woman smiled brightly at the happiness she saw clearly written all over his face. It seemed like the sport would be a great idea after all. "Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course." She assured. "Emma should be dropping you off here sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Henry smiled and bid her a goodbye, promising her that he loved her and that he would text her goodnight. Regina placed a sweet kiss to his damp hair and returned his declaration of love before waving goodbye as he walked towards his birth mother.

Regina watched as Emma casually ruffled the brown hair of their son and nudged him forward. She thought about approaching them, but decided against it. She had nothing to say and she doubted the blonde wanted to hear anything from her so she turned towards the parking lot and left the field.

* * *

Emma was watching Henry suck down his milkshake at Granny's. She had told him to invite Regina when they were at the field, but he said that she denied the invitation.

"So my kid is going to be the Storybrooke Knight's Quarterback." She smirked excitedly. "You'll get all the ladies."

The eleven year old turned red. "Ma." He complained.

Emma laughed. "Are you excited to play?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, it's gonna be so awesome! Mom said she's looking into how much the uniforms will cost."

They talked for several minutes about Henry's team and when things got quiet between them Emma debated on if she should talk to her son about his other mother. He knew she was lesbian, but he had never pushed for any information on the subject.

She had wanted to confide in him about everything that had been going on, but at the same time, she didn't want to get his hopes up in the very likely chance that the mayor wasn't interested in a relationship with her at all. But she wasn't the type of parent to keep secrets from her son. Henry and her had always had this connection. They were always honest with each other. The tiny brunette had always been her confidante. Every time she saw him, she wanted to spill everything to him. Hook was no doubt her best adult friend, but her best friend overall would always be her son.

Eventually she decided to bite the bullet. "Hey, kid, mind if I ask you something?"

He nodded and dipped a salty fry in his milkshake. "Sure."

"It's about… my true love…." She cringed in anticipation of his response.

Whatever she was expecting, a big grin from him wasn't it. "Do you know who she is?" He asked. "Is she in Storybrooke? Is that how Tinkerbelle got her wings back? Are you dating her?"

"Whoa, kid. Slow down." She managed a nervous laugh. Her son was already getting excited and she hadn't even told him anything yet. "I do know who she is, but before I tell you, you need to understand that this is a very delicate situation. Okay? I don't want you to start planning a wedding or anything, kid. I just… I need some advice." She felt ridiculous for needing advice from her pre-teen son about her true love. She nearly rolled her eyes at her pathetic behavior.

"I don't know anything about girls." Henry stated. Brown eyes showed confusion. "Do I know her?" Emma nodded. "Who is it, mom?"

The sheriff bit her lip. "It's…" She sighed, backtracking already. "Henry, look I'm serious. You _cannot_ get excited. The situation is fragile. I don't even know if she-"

"Mom, just tell me!" He complained impatiently.

"It's your mom." She confessed quietly. "Your _other_ mom." Emma clarified, as if it needed to be.

Henry looked upset. "I thought you were serious, ma." He gave her a disapproving look that looked an awful lot like his adoptive mother. "I thought I was going to get to meet your actual true love."

"Kid." The sheriff used a serious tone and gave him an, 'I'm not kidding you' look.

It took several seconds for the young boy to realize she was being truthful. "It's _mom_?" He asked, utterly puzzled. "I… what… how… it's _mom_?"

Emma drank her soda with a humorous laugh. "My reaction exactly, dude."

Henry moved his milkshake to the side and leaned over the table dramatically. "How do you know this?" He demanded.

"Tinkerbelle's pixie dust." She explained.

"So that's how she got her wings back?" His mother nodded. "That was days ago, mom and you're just now telling me this?"

"I was processing." Emma defended. "Plus I didn't want you to get your hopes up. Just because she's my true love doesn't mean that-"

"I've got a plan!" The little boy grinned cheekily. "We can call it Operation Mongoose. Okay, so here's what you have to-"

Emma held up a hand to stop him. "Kid, no." She said firmly. "This is what I didn't want. We aren't going on some mission to get Regina to like me-"

"But she's your _true love_." He argued. "Just like grandma and grandpa. Don't you get it? You're her happy ending."

The sheriff shook her head, defeated. "No I'm not."

"If grandpa had thought that about grandma then you wouldn't have been born." He pointed out. His birth mother stayed quiet. "Are you scared?"

Emma scoffed. "I'm fucking terrified, kid." She admitted.

"But you said you needed my help." He said.

"I do. Just because I'm scared of rejection doesn't mean that I don't already have a plan in motion."

Henry smirked. "What is it?"

The blonde shrugged with a grin and quietly spoke. "I call it Operation Get Regina To Like Me."

"Operation Mongoose is better. Go on." Her son said.

She laughed. Of course she wasn't about to tell him that she had spilled her feeling to the brunette earlier because she didn't want to paint the brunette in a bad light. Still, she had to give him something because she needed his advice on her next move. "So, the other night when I went out with Hook, I sent your mom some texts that basically told her that I… liked her."

"Is that why she didn't want to come with us tonight?" He asked.

Emma shrugged. "See, I don't know. That's why I've enlisted you as my helper. I need you to scope out the situation for me. I need you to see if she could- _maybe_\- like me back. If she doesn't then this ends. Got it?"

Henry was beaming. "So you do want to date her?" His voice was teasing and giddy.

The savior rolled her eyes playfully. "Just you wait until you start dating and I'm going to embarrass the shit out of you."

The boy laughed. "I can scope things out for you, mom. But if you really want to get her to like you then there are a few things you need to know. You'll want to write this down." He told her seriously.

* * *

Regina was on her third glass of cider. She was admittedly starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and it was only making her thoughts wander to the infuriating blonde. Who was she to admit such feelings to the mayor? Regina was doing just fine without the knowledge of Emma's feelings for her. Sure, she had her moments when she felt screwed over and cheated, but for the most part she was all right. Now though, she was coming apart at the seams. She was losing it.

The blonde was purposely ignoring her true love and instead pursuing the former queen! Did the younger woman not understand the repercussions of her actions? She wished more than anything that she should bring it up to the blonde. She wanted to yell and scream in Emma's face and ramble about her stupidity and inconsideration! All the sheriff was managing to do was prolong the inevitable. No doubt that whomever Emma's true love was, they'd be together at some point, and then Regina would be left out in the cold, feeling hurt once again.

She had to put a stop to it. She needed to figure out the younger woman's true love once and for all and go from there. She needed to end Emma's apparent pursuit of her and force those feelings where they truly belonged: with her true love.

Regina downed the rest of her cider and did the smoke puff transportation spell. She stumbled when her heels hit the wood floor of the Jolly Roger. If there was anybody in Storybrooke that knew who Emma's true love was, it was Hook. The former queen knocked on the wooden door and waited patiently for an answer.

"Swan, this has got to-" The sleepy man furrowed his eyebrows at the woman in front of him. He managed a smirk despite his hazy state. "Well if it isn't the Evil Queen herself. What could I do for you at this hour, your majesty? I must tell you that if this is a booty call I'm too exhausted to do the work so you'll have to be on top."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I assure you, that's the last thing I want from you."

"What do you want from me then?" He asked, leaning against his wooden door.

"You know who Miss Swan's true love is." She stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, is there a point you're trying to make?"

She cleared her throat and tried to seem like she wasn't intoxicated at all, but she was having trouble standing. "I need to know who she is."

Killian laughed. He could smell the cider on the woman's breath. "I'm afraid I cannot give you that information. It's on a need to know basis."

"You will tell me who she is, pirate, or I'll burn your whole ship to ash!" The former queen threatened and made a rather unstable fireball. Being intoxicated made her magic harder to rein in.

Hook laughed and crossed his arms. "No you won't."

"I will!" She assured him.

"No." He shook his head. "You don't do such a thing because you know that if you do then I'll tell Emma and she'll be angry with you."

Regina scoffed, but still put out the fireball she made. "You're overestimating how much I care about what the savior thinks of me."

"I don't think I am." He smirked wider. "I actually think that you're _underestimating_ how much you care. Tell me, your majesty, why are you so concerned about who her true love is? How do you know she's even found her at all?"

"I'm not stupid. Tinkerbelle got her wings back and she told me how it happened." She didn't reveal the actual truth to Hook, thank God. She couldn't even imagine how bad that would be. "All I know is that she has found her true love and instead of falling in love with her true love, she's begun to have feelings for me. I simply cannot allow that." She shook her head violently. "So _who_ is she and where can I find her?"

Hook was outright laughing in her face. "I'll tell you Regina. For as much thought as you've put into who Swan's true love _could_ be, you've managed to miss the obvious."

The room was starting to spin a little for the mayor. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I can't go spilling secrets, your majesty. What kind of friend would I be if I told you who Emma's true love was?" He asked. "I'm sure if you ask Emma yourself then she'll tell you."

"I can't ask her!" She exclaimed loudly, wobbling backwards. Her alcohol was starting to turn on her and she felt lightheaded.

Killian noticed her drunken and stumbling state but he ignored it. Seeing the evil queen drunk was rather entertaining. "Why not?"

"Because…"

"You like her." He finished for her.

Regina huffed in denial. "That's absurd."

Hook shook his head. Both Emma and Regina were the most stubborn women he'd ever met. "Then I suppose you can ask her yourself."

"I suppose I can!" The mayor yelled and started to walk away, but her heel hit a deep crack in the wooden floor and she fell down, knocking her head on a nearby barrel.

Killian groaned and rolled his eyes. "I drink for sport and these women drink to forget their sorrows." He mused, walking over to the mayor to make sure she was all right. He turned her unconscious body around and noticed a small cut on her forehead. He laughed softly and dug in his pants pocket for the cellular device Emma showed him how to work. He held down the number two and put it to his ear when it started ringing.

"_Hello?_"

"I've got your true love here. She's drunk and unconscious." He said quickly.

"_You're on your boat_?"

"Ship, love. But yes. I suggest you hurry. She probably won't be unconscious for long."

"_I'm on my way._" He heard the blonde grumble on the line.

"Okay. And Swan? I think it may be time to tell her everything. She knows you found your true love."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up Thursday at the latest &amp; I promise you won't want to miss that one ;) Review please! I love hearing what you guys think of the story.


	11. Chivalry Doesn't Suit You, Dear

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 11

* * *

Emma shut the door to her bug and began her walk to the Jolly Roger. She had dressed in a rush, leaving her sweatpants on and opting for a simple black bra and tank top before tying her hair up in an untidy bun. Thankfully she had managed not to wake her parents nor Henry, but she knew the chances of waking them up with her return was more likely than not.

She didn't get much from Hook on the phone, aside from the fact that Regina apparently knew she had found her true love. How the mayor knew, she had no idea and she was racking her brain to figure it out.

When she reached the boat, Killian was standing over an unconscious Regina. The brunette was bleeding from her forehead. "She's a clumsy little drunk." Her friend commented when she kneeled down to observe her true love.

"Have you tried waking her?" She wiped at the gash on the woman's head, swiping blood unto her thumb. She took in the rather peaceful face of the mayor and smiled softly.

"Wake her? The queen is lucky I didn't just throw her overboard after she threatened to burn my ship to ass." He scoffed.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked up at him. "Why'd she threaten your boat-_ship_?" She corrected herself with an eye roll.

Hook was pleased with her self-correction. "Because I wouldn't tell her the identity of your true love. The woman seemed obsessed."

"How does she even know?" The savior grumbled. Things were complicated enough with Regina and now that the older woman knew that Emma was aware of who her true love was, there was no possible way to go forward without revealing the identity of said true love.

The thing was though, was that Regina had found her own true love years ago, only she never met him so the sheriff was pretty sure she wouldn't believe her anyways. She wasn't sure which would suck more: telling the mayor and her not believing it or telling her and putting the weight of the 'true love' label on their possible relationship.

No decision seemed right. She loved Regina, but she couldn't say she was _in love_ with her. Could she get there? Possibly, but she wasn't at that point yet. She knew there was no way that the brunette was anywhere close to that either. She couldn't even tell for certain if the mayor would even consider her as a feasible suitor.

"She claims that Tinkerbelle told her." The pirate said with a shrug. "Those two have buried the hatchet it seems."

"You know, when I was a kid I loved Tinkerbelle but now that I've met her, I've gotta say she's just a nosey and intrusive _bitch_." Emma complained and checked Regina's pulse to make sure it was steady.

Hook laughed. "As opposed to all the other cartoon characters you grew up with who are exactly how they were portrayed in those books?"

Emma laughed with him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, Hell, the _Evil Queen_ is my true love." She scoffed in disbelief and rubbed her tired face. "All right, well I'm definitely going to leave before she wakes up. I can't imagine her seeing you will help anything."

"What're you going to do, Swan?" Her friend asked. "Think you'll tell her?"

The savior shrugged, exasperated. "I don't know, dude. I guess I'll see when she wakes up. That is, if she doesn't slip into a coma anytime tonight."

"I guess you'll have to look over her all night." The brunette man smirked. "Sounds like an interesting sleepover." His statement was full of sexual innuendo and he added an eyebrow wiggle for the full effect.

Emma rolled her eyes and slipped one arm under the mayor's knees and the other she snaked under her lower back. She groaned at the weight of woman. Her shoulder was still rather tender, but she could manage. "Come help me with my car door so I can get her out of here."

"You sure you can carry her by yourself?"

She nodded. "Please. You saw my guns in Neverland." The blonde bragged. "I think I can handle it."

* * *

Things were loud and bumpy as consciousness returned back to Regina. She managed a deep gritty whine and opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing in pain and she was still rather intoxicated.

"Where am I?" She asked herself softly, taking in the view of a relatively dirty floorboard. A car, she realized. She was in a car.

Just as brown eyes moved up to see the blonde sheriff she heard, "She lives." Emma said with a grin as she looked at the mayor in her rearview mirror.

Regina slowly sat up in the backseat and rubbed her temples. The throbbing in her head was outrageous. "How-"

"Hook called me." The sober woman cut her off. "You're lucky he did, actually. After you threatened his boat, he debated throwing you overboard."

"Please." The brunette scoffed, tasting stale alcohol on her tongue. Her inhibitions were lacking slightly due to the cider flowing through her veins. "I dare that smelly pirate to harm me. We'll see how long his manhood stays attached to his body after that."

The sheriff pulled up to 108 Mifflin Street and parked. "I'll be sure to pass the threat on." She promised and turned off the car before getting out.

Regina slowly managed to get out by herself, but Emma was there waiting for her when she stood up. When the blonde's hand touched Regina's elbow she swatted it away and glared at her. "I can walk on my own, Miss Swan. I'm drunk, not crippled."

With an eye roll, the savior surrendered and watched the older woman sway quite ungracefully to her front door, following behind her.

The mayor tried to open the white painted wood, but it was locked. "Great." She grumbled. She raised her hands to perform a spell, but Emma gripped her arm and forced it down.

"Whoa there, witch. I think you need to keep all the energy you have left. You hit your head pretty hard. Let me." She offered and fished on her keychain for the house key.

Regina watched, suddenly remembering through her inebriated state that she had given the woman a key to the mansion in case Henry lost his copy on a day that the mayor worked late. "Oh, that's right." She commented. "Why would you keep it on your keychain?"

Emma opened the door and turned on the foyer light, waiting for the mayor to enter before she shut the door and locked it. "Where else would I keep it?"

The former queen shrugged. "Somewhere safe? I imagine you to be the type of person to lose things easily."

"Fair enough." The blonde followed the older woman as she walked to the kitchen. "But I've always kept good care of my keys. Not having anyone to give spares to will do that to a person." After chunking said keys on the countertop Emma watched as Regina stumbled towards a cabinet. When she opened it, the savior realized it was the medicine cabinet.

The brunette pulled out the ibuprofen and attempted to open it. It was being stubborn and eventually she rolled her eyes and extended the bottle to the younger woman. "Put yourself to good use?"

Emma took the bottle and opened it with no problem. "Are you sure that you wanna take this now?"

"My head is throbbing and I'm still quite drunk, so yes." She snatched the open bottle of Motrin and picked out four, them adding up to 800 milligrams. "Besides, after your actions the other night, I don't think you're in a place to give proper advice." She placed the gel capsules on the island and went to the fridge for some water.

The sheriff raised an eyebrow and watched as the older woman was trying with all her might to open the stubborn bottle of water. "Need help?"

Regina glared at her and tried harder. Her fingers hurt from trying to twist off the damn lid. "Quit laughing, Miss Swan."

"I'm not." Emma swore, but she did have an amused grin on her face.

The mayor was not impressed. "Well I'm convinced they glued this!" She yelled, tossing the bottle _at_ the blonde more than _to_ her, but Emma caught the cold water no problem. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face while you're at it."

Emma had to admit the bottle was more difficult than it probably should have been but she got it open, walked over towards the former queen and gently placed the water in front of her. "Just so you know, it's always recommended to eat before you take those."

Ignoring the savior, Regina grabbed the pills on the island, placed them in her mouth and swallowed them with a swig of her water. She looked into green eyes after doing it, expecting to see frustration in them, but all she saw was concern and just a hint of humor behind her eyes. It caused a flutter in her stomach that she didn't like. She cleared her throat.

They were fairly close, or more accurately, the sheriff was fairly close to her and the warm alcohol streaming through her veins made her want to do things; things that would be impossible to come back from. She almost didn't care of the consequences. The blonde was studying her closely, and for the first time Regina could help but remember the woman's earlier confession. Emma _liked_ her. The savior had romantic feelings for and so wouldn't be opposed to what Regina was absolutely _aching_ to do. She licked her lips thinking about it.

Emma cleared her own throat and motioned to the mayor's forehead. "You gashed your forehead on Hook's boat. I can help take care of it for you."

Breaking out of her ludicrous thoughts, she nodded. "First aid kit is in my bathroom." She said and started to walk to the stairs.

"I thought you kept it in here?" Emma commented, following the older woman and finding humor in just how much swaying she was doing. The blonde was actually fairly impressed with Regina, to be honest. She knew that she was completely wasted yet the educated woman was still speaking eloquently.

"Usually I do, but if you insist on prying I cut my ankle shaving the other day." She rolled her eyes, but when Regina reached the third step her heel didn't quite make the step and she went backwards.

Thankfully, a sturdy body behind her managed to halt the descent and stepped on the same step to steady her body. She felt two firm hands on either side of her waste. "Are you all right?"

The woman's voice was quiet and so close to her ear that she felt the warm breath on it. The feeling of warmth flowed from her ear to her stomach and she had to bite her lip to prevent a sound from escaping her. "Fine." She managed to choke out. When she heard the deep tone her voice had taken on she cleared it. "I'm fine." It sounded more normal.

"Maybe you should take off your heels." Emma suggested, removing one hand from the woman's waist, but keeping the other there for safety.

Regina shook her head and shoved out of the sheriff's embrace altogether before taking a careful step up the stair case. "I loathe when Henry leaves his shoes on the staircase. Doing so would make me a hypocrite."

"I can carry your shoes, Regina." The savior pointed out, worried with every step the mayor took up the steps.

"If it will make you be quiet then fine." The brunette stopped walking and leaned against the wall for support as she unfastened her heels handed them to the younger woman.

Emma grabbed the uncomfortable looking heels and followed Regina up the rest of the stairs. "I know you're not use to people helping you and all, but usually the person being helped is at least civil."

"On the contrary, Miss Swan, I _am_ being civil. If I weren't you'd be made into a garden topiary." The former queen opened the door to her room and then slid into her master bath.

The savior felt strange when she entered the brunette's room. The walls were painted a dark grey color and one wall was covered in detailed black and white forest wallpaper. The bed was obviously the focal point of the entire room. It was queen sized, which seemed fitting for the queen herself. Emma smirked at her own joke and took in the dramatic curved upholstered headboard. It was a deep textured black with white trim. It meshed well with the pure white sheets and light grey comforter. The bed was made, and Emma wasn't surprised at all. God forbid everything wasn't perfect in the mayor's life. The huge pile of throw pillow was outrageous. There were at least ten, all various patterns but all matching the room theme.

Emma realized that this was her first time in the older woman's room. She had been in the house plenty of times and explored nearly every room, but she had always avoided the bedchambers of her true love. It was gorgeous. She certainly hadn't had anything close to this her entire life. Even when she was living in Boston, her mattress was on the floor. She had one pillow, two covers, one pillowcase, and one pair of sheets. She was starting to realize how insanely opposite she and Regina were. The woman in the bathroom had grown up a princess and then married into being queen. When she created the curse, she made sure to keep herself comfortable. Rather Regina felt like it or not, she had grown up privileged, and Emma had no idea what that felt like.

She was so caught up in her admiration of the mayor's room that she didn't notice when said woman walked out of the master bathroom, forehead bandaged up, arms crossed.

Regina leaned against the doorframe and watched as Emma grazed her hand over her grey dresser and picked up a picture of her and Henry on his first day of school. "It appears you were too busy plundering to help me with my cut."

Emma visibly jumped and blushed as she put the photo back. "I wasn't plundering. I was just looking." She swallowed thickly. Being in the older woman's bedroom with her had the sheriff on high alert. "Your room is gorgeous."

The former queen smirked, feeling bold at the sight of an uncomfortable Emma Swan. "You seem to use that word quite often when referencing me." She perceived, taking a few steps towards the younger woman.

"Well," The words died in her throat and the hair standing up on the back of her neck as Regina stepped closer to her. She shifted awkwardly and stood beside the grey dresser. "Uh…"

With the alcohol still in her system, the brunette found she could easily discuss Emma's attraction to her. She raised a perfectly cropped eyebrow gave the savior a heated look. "I thought I was the inebriated one, Sheriff?"

Emma huffed out an uncomfortable laugh and ran black painted nails through her hair. "I'm beginning to think you're more drunk than you're giving yourself credit for." The older woman's actions were out of character, but not completely unwelcome. Emma's back hit the wall as she took a step backwards, trying to distance herself from Regina.

The mayor laughed with her, but her chuckle was cocky. She swayed as steadily as possible until she was fairly certain the blonde couldn't escape easily. When she saw the woman's back hit the wall, an evil smirk plastered all over her face. She felt liberated and feral. "Seems you've trapped yourself in a corner, Miss Swan."

Emma's throat was dry and when she saw Regina lift a hand out to touch her neck, her breath hitched. "Regina-" She tried.

"Hush, Sheriff." The brunette demanded, cutting her off. "This is what you want, is it not? Those messages you sent me suggested as much." She pointed out and applied a feather light touch to the blonde's collarbone. She noted straining veins pulsing in the younger woman's neck and her labored breathing. "You called me gorgeous and _sexy_, Miss Swan. You even tried to forget me by drinking with your pirate friend."

"Who are you trying to forget, _Madam Mayor_?" The blonde challenged, disregarded the fire that ignited when the woman touched her skin. She was trying to ignore the gentle caress, but Regina was making it difficult. The older was intoxicated and Emma couldn't risk losing control around the suddenly affectionate mayor.

Brown eyes ran all over the cut and bruised face of her sheriff. She took her time detecting every flaw and perfection the young woman had. "I'm under no illusion that I could ever forget you,dear. You're too… intoxicating for that." Her index finger moved to trace the outline of the savior's pierced ear. She licked her lips sensually, gazing at the sheriff's warm flesh. Desire ran through her faster than she thought possible. She wanted to _devour_ the savior alive. She had never wanted anything more.

Emma knew she would lose it if the brunette kept up her teasing touch so she gripped the mayor's hips and turned them around. The slamming of her body against the wall caused Regina to growl.

When the blonde went to move away, the inebriated mayor gripped her shirt at the sleeves and raised one of her legs to hitch her thigh on the savior's hip. Her calf curled around the back of Emma's thigh, forcing her to stumble forward. "Where do you think you're going, Swan?" She teased, using her Evil Queen voice.

It turned the blonde on more than anything. Drunken Regina was a sexy motherfucker and Emma was screwed. She opted not to touch the dark haired woman and instead propped her hands on the wall on either side of the mayor's head. She took a deep breath when she felt sneaky thumbs rubbing her shoulders.

"You're not thinking straight." Emma informed her, trying to look everywhere but at the seductress.

Regina chuckled darkly. "I know. My thoughts are nowhere near _straight_." She teased, watching the blonde try to avoid eye contact.

"Regina-" She quit talking when the former queen gripped her jaw and forced her to look into brown eyes.

The mayor smirked and snuck her tongue out to quickly swipe the younger woman's bottom lip. Emma groaned when she released her jaw and placed it around her neck. She was highly aware of the thigh curled around her body. Everything was too hot. She was suffocating in flames.

"If you want to kiss me, Miss Swan, I suggest you get on with it." Regina said in a husky voice. The pulse between her legs was hard to ignore as she clung to the savior for support to hold her up. She was determined to get Emma to kiss her. She craved to feel the woman's lips on her own. Her thoughts were muddled and hazy to the point where she stopped worrying about them at all. Consequences be damned. She was going to feel those lips against her.

But it seemed the Sheriff was too chicken. Blonde hair moved as the younger woman shook her head. "I can't." She practically whined, leaning her forehead against the older woman's. When Regina wasn't in heel, the savior was a couple of inches taller than her. Emma licked her lips, gazing hard at the red ones in front of her. Regina had a scar on her upper lip that looked delicious to her. "I… _God_ Regina, I swear if you weren't drunk I'd be all over this… I just… I…" She closed her eyes, hating herself for saying now. "I can't…" And she really couldn't. While the mayor may be more interested in her than Emma had thought, she still had no idea about the true love thing. She wouldn't understand the gravity of a kiss between the two of them. Emma did. Emma _knew_ the can of worms that would be opened. She couldn't allow herself to kiss Regina unless she was sure she could do it again, but lord did she want to feel those lips against hers.

The mayor just smirked and gripped her jaw again. "Chivalry doesn't suit you, dear." She whispered before bringing the blondes lips to hers harshly.

As soon as Emma's lips touched hers an overwhelming sensation of warmth spread throughout her body, seeping into every part of her. The dam was broken. Emma couldn't stop if her life depended on it. She moved one of her hands from the wall and threaded a hand through dark hair, gripping her hungrily and biting the older woman's bottom lip, bathing it with her tongue.

Regina moaned when she felt the blonde suck hard on her lip. She released the woman's jaw and brought their bodies together; breasts against breasts. She raked her nails down the woman's neck and made the move to shove her tongue down an awaiting mouth.

Emma was more than willing to tangle their tongues together, making her own moan while their tongues tangled. She moved her other hand from the wall and placed it under Regina's thigh that was propped on her hip. She felt harsh nails all over her neck and face. She loved every minute of it. She ripped their mouths apart and started a trail of open-mouthed kisses along a tan neckline and jaw. She swiped her tongue over the woman's pulse point and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. She felt Regina's thigh muscle tense at the action and smirked to herself. She made a note to remember that spot.

"Emma…" Regina moaned before roughly yanking the woman's mouth off of her neck and crashing their lips together once again. The former queen couldn't remember the last time she felt this good. Every nerve ending she had was tingling and she was absolutely _soaked_.

The sheriff sucked on an eager tongue, feeling greedy and satisfied, yet hungry and desperate at the same time. She stroked up the bare thigh until she reached the hem of the black dress Regina was wearing. She wanted to keep going, but thought better of it.

Regina seemed to not be thinking better of anything. She whimpered into the younger woman's mouth and rotated her hips the best she could for some contact. As soon as Emma released her tongue from her greedy mouth, the mayor wrapped blonde tresses in her fist and yanked it down to showcase the bare neck. She licked a line up the column of her throat and up all the way to her earlobe, taking it between her sharp teeth and sucking.

"Shit, Regina!" Emma groaned and willingly allowed the brunette full access to her neck.

The former queen smirked and pressed her lips against an ear. "I'm soaked." She purred.

A shiver ran down Emma's spine and went straight to the pulsing between her legs. "Holy _fuck_. Mmm." She strangled out breathlessly. Her lips were throbbing in the best way possible. Her fingers twitched anxiously just under the hem of the older woman's dress. She shouldn't do it. She knew that, but her body was radically against pulling away in any form.

But she didn't have to because Regina shoved her away abruptly before running towards the master bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Thankfully the wall was not to far away and caught the unstable sheriff. She stayed against it as she caught her breath. Her entire body was pulsating with adrenaline and desire. Her kiss with Regina was more than she thought possible. Her lips were bruised, her body was on fucking fire, and she was positive she'd never been more turned on in her life.

She was thinking of how amazing it all felt when she heard the sound of a vomiting Regina coming from the bathroom. Emma clenched her teeth and groaned. Reality started to sink in. The mayor had, in fact, kissed her but that was a moot point. Emma took a deep sigh and rubbed her face. She had messed up big time. She didn't know how her and Regina could come back from this.

* * *

Regina finished puking and ran a hand through her messy hair, leaning against the wall by the porcelain toilet. She wiped her mouth and looked straight away towards the shower. She had kissed Emma Swan. She had basically told the woman to screw her and she was positive that if her abrupt desire to vomit hadn't popped up, that she would be close to having a long overdue orgasm right now.

"Stupid." She cursed herself. "Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_."

How was she supposed to go out there and face the blonde after what happened between them? She had pushed for the kiss and if she were judging by the younger woman's reaction, she could assume that Emma was more than receptive of said kiss. They obviously found each other attractive and enjoyed the company of one another. Things would be fine, good ever, if it weren't for the fact that Regina forgot the most important part of the puzzle: Emma's true love. The poor broad was still out there- most likely miserable- and there was the mayor, basking in the afterglow of her make out with the blonde.

She was through with the back and forth. She couldn't have the sheriff no matter what the other woman thought. She would go out there and tell Emma everything! She would lay it all on the line and _demand_ the younger girl be with her damn true love and stop confusing the mayor. Regina couldn't do it anymore, not after that kiss. She would end the limbo once and for all.

After brushing her teeth and wiping her lipstick smudged face, she opened the door ready to tell Emma how it was going to be, but the room was empty. The sheriff had left.

* * *

So it happened! :D They kissed. However, knowing them you had to of known it wasn't going to be rainbows and butterflies afterwards. Let me know how you liked the kiss scene &amp; promise there will be more to come. Next chapter will be up by Saturday. Review &amp; tell me how you're liking it! You guys are awesome.


	12. Terms

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 12

* * *

The weekend had passed and it was early Monday morning. David had taken the day off so Emma would be alone at work for the day. She was honestly looking forward to it though, after the whole thing with Regina. Some time in her own head could do her good. She needed to figure out what to do about the events of Friday.

Emma had been able to avoid Regina fairly easily. Henry had spent most of Saturday with the blonde and when it came time to drop him off at the mansion, the savior claimed to have gotten a call regarding one of the lost boys so she wouldn't have to get out of the car. She felt like such a coward, but she couldn't face the mayor quite yet.

She dipped out on the older woman, not because she regretted the kiss but simply because she knew what Regina would have said when she came out of the bathroom that night. Emma couldn't handle it. She didn't want to be rejected after the best kiss of her life. The former queen may have thought she was clever but Emma knew that any words that would have come out of the woman's mouth that night would be nothing but a defense mechanism.

So the blonde decided she would avoid her. Of course she knew that no matter how much time pasted, Regina would still say nothing but negative things about the kiss, so all Emma had to do was figure out what and _how much_ to tell her true love.

Thankfully she had managed to dodge the mayor at all costs for the last two days. She didn't text her back, didn't answer any calls from her. She couldn't risk hearing the woman's voice. She didn't want to give the older woman any opportunities to reject her over the phone. The savior knew that she would have to face the brunette at some point, it was inevitable, but she happy to continue avoiding her until she had it all figured out what she was going to say.

Killian told her that Regina knew Emma had found her true love and the brunette was apparently curious as to who the lady was. The savior wanted to tell the mayor that it was her. She knew she had to because there was no way Regina would even entertain the idea of them being together if a looming true love was hanging over their heads.

Emma thought about every possible reaction the brown-eyed woman could have if she were to reveal the identity of her true love. She thought about every conceivable scenario. She imagined everything from Regina going into complete denial mode to Regina jumping into her arms and them fucking on whatever surface was available. She knew which one she would prefer.

After the kiss, it was obvious to Emma that the mayor wasn't completely opposed to the physical side of a relationship with her, but she was drunk and the sheriff assumed that ones true love was little bit more meaningful than make out sessions on the down low. Emma could reveal everything to her, but that didn't mean older woman would want any form of relationship. At the end of the day, the status of their relationship was Regina's choice. The blonde was just terrified that Regina's choice would hurt her. She needed to be prepared if that were to happen.

Emma walked into the Sheriff's station with a bear claw in one hand and a coffee in the other. She just turned the corner when she saw the mayor herself, sitting cross-legged on her father's desk, scowl on her face. The blonde's mouth opened in shock as she stared at the woman.

"Morning, Sheriff Swan." Regina said evenly. The former queen purposely wore a deep plum dress that showed a great deal of cleavage. She knew the sheriff was avoiding her and she was there to make her pay for it.

"Wh-what're you doing here?" The younger woman asked, placing her coffee and bear claw down on the other desk in the station. Whatever the mayor was doing there, she looked pissed.

The brunette gave a formal smile and lifted up the pile of papers she had with her. "It's weekly paperwork delivery."

Emma sat on the near empty desk, facing the unreadable mayor. She didn't expect the older woman to go as far as showing up to the station, but she could play along. "Usually your receptionist drops it off." She pointed out.

Regina cleared her throat. "Yes well, since you've been childishly _ignoring_ me I figured the only way to get in the same room as you was the element of surprise."

"You succeeded." The blonde said. "I'm surprised."

Brown eyes took in the younger woman's appearance. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a pink-cropped sweater with a white undershirt and- big surprise- a leather jacket. Regina assumed the girl had at least ten different ones.

"So you aren't even going to deny that you've been ignoring me?" She asked the sheriff.

Emma shook her head with a shrug. "What's the point?" She sighed and began preparing herself for the rejection she knew was coming. She wasn't ready for it. She hadn't planned what she was going to say to Regina yet, but time had run out. The mayor was in front of her and she knew what was going to come out of the woman's mouth.

The savior would be forever scarred with the breathtaking memory of Regina's lips against her own. "Go ahead." She motioned to the mayor. "Lay it on me."

There were a couple beats of silence. Regina had all her words mapped out clearly, but she hadn't predicted the sheriff would be so receptive after she had spent days avoiding her. "You left on Friday. I'd like to know why."

Blonde brows furrowed. Of all the things to come out of the mayor's mouth that was least expected. Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times before she decided to be honest. She would lay all the cards on the table. This conversation was make or break for them. "I knew what you were going to say when you got out of the bathroom. I didn't want to hear it."

Regina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is it that you think I planned to say?"

"You planned to shut it down. What happened between us, you were going to take two steps back and say things like, 'it was a mistake, I was drunk, it could never happen again', etc." The sheriff listed with absolute confidence. The mayor visibly deflated which confirmed that Emma had been right. "Exactly." She commented. "Excuse me for not staying for that."

The former queen rolled her eyes at the attitude of the younger woman. "Well excuse _me_ for thinking rationally. Someone has to. God knows you never do."

"You're the one who kissed me!" Emma exclaimed. "I tried to stop it!"

"I was drunk!" Regina defended, getting frustrated. She had gotten off track of her planned speech. She always managed to get distracted with the woman. "And oh yes, you really put up quite the fight!"

Emma huffed at the older woman's audacity. "Are you seriously _blaming_ me for what happened? You had your hands all over me. Your leg was wrapped-"

"I'm not blaming you for anything!" The mayor argued, cutting her off. Regina was painfully aware of the details. "I'm simply saying you didn't try as hard-"

"No, Regina! Just no. Stop. We aren't doing this. I can't keep _doing_ this you!" The sheriff yelled, standing up and walking towards the brunette. "You either like me or you don't. It's as simple as that." She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

The older woman laughed humorlessly. "_Simple_?" She exclaimed. "You think this is simple?"

Emma nodded. "I do. I think it's pretty black and white."

"We have a _son_, Miss Swan! That makes everything more complicated." The brunette explained.

The savior shook her head, not believing the excuse. "That's crap. Henry would be good either way. He's a tough kid. This isn't about him. This is about _you_." Emma challenged.

Regina opened her mouth, appalled. "Me?"

"Yes, _you_!" The blonde yelled. "I think I've made it perfectly clear how I feel about you, Regina and if I haven't let me make it crystal: I _like_ you. I would like to see where we could go. But how I feel isn't the point. It's how _you_ feel. So I'll ask. Putting aside everything else, how do you feel about me?"

Regina looked up and down the sheriff and cleared her throat. She was suddenly feeling suffocated. She knew how she felt. She was infatuated with the younger woman, but none of that could matter. "You're wrong, Sheriff. The reason we can't be anything at all isn't because of me. It's because of you."

The blonde laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're delusional."

Deciding to bite the bullet, Regina asked. "Who's your true love?" When there wasn't a response she continued. "That's right. I know you have one and I know that you _know_ who she is. You've found your true love. That's the reason nothing between us would ever work, Miss Swan. It's not me."

Emma's features softened. "At least you're finally being honest."

Regina looked down at her feet for a moment before moving her gaze to green eyes. She tried to hide the distaste in her voice. "So who is she?"

The savior planned to tell Regina the truth, and she would, but Emma had another question. "Does it really matter?" She needed to know how important the whole 'true love' thing was to the mayor.

"Yes!" The former queen exclaimed passionately. "Yes, it does. You don't know the kind of damage you'll cause if you aren't with your true love, Emma. You grew up in this world where True Love was a myth, but I promise you it's very real. Whatever feelings you _think_ you hold for me are irrelevant. You're meant to be with someone else and if you don't follow through with your true love, not only will you ruin your life but hers as well."

"I'm _trying_ to be with her!" The savior confessed, looking dead into brown eyes. It was obvious the Regina took the true love thing quite seriously. That fact gave Emma a sliver of hope. "You're just too stubborn to let it happen!" She complained and took a deep breath. This was it. "It's you, Regina. You're my true love."

For the mayor, everything froze. She couldn't breathe. All she could say, all she could _think_ was, "What?" It was breathless and quiet. Nothing eloquent was coming to her rescue. "What?"

Emma took a tentative step closer to the brunette and breathed deeply. "Tinkerbelle's pixie dust… brought me to you." She felt lighter at the confession, but her heart was in her throat. She was nervous. The mayor was nothing short of dumbfounded.

The older woman slowly shook her head in denial. "That's…. not possible."

With a soft self-deprecating laugh, the savior shrugged. "Apparently it is." She knew the brunette was process. Actually, the woman's reaction was better than Emma was predicting it would be.

Regina was in disbelief. "No. Nope. Not possible." She said firmly, getting up from the desk and walking away from the sheriff for some much needed distance. She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't _breathe_! "I… this must be a mistake. We can't be- Do you understand what that would mean for the both of us?"

"I do believe you just explained it to me, yes." The blonde pointed out as she watched the mayor pace the floor in high heels. "Regina I know this is a lot to take in-"

The former queen ignored her. She bit down harshly on her thumbnail and continued pacing. She couldn't accept such a truth. There was no way her true love was _The Savior_. It was impossible. Emma Swan was born out of true love, completely pure and good. She was born to break Regina's curse! How could it be possible that the same woman who ended her curse was also her _True Love_?

Regina had spent countless hours pondering over who Emma's true love was and it had been her this whole time? Emma had been at her house the night Tinkerbelle got her wings back. The mayor stopped dead in her tracks and sent an accusing look the savior's way. "You were over that night."

Emma nodded. "Mother superior told me that when pixie dust showed me my true love, the vial would break." She said, hoping to spark the older woman's memory of that night.

"Your hand." The brunette practically whispered, realization dawning on her. "You knew that night?" She hissed, angry. "You _knew _and instead of telling me you decided to pick a fight with me about Mr. Cassidy?"

The sheriff could deal with an angry mayor. That was practically her comfort zone. Anger was better than silence. "I was in shock." She defended her previous actions. "We weren't exactly on the best terms that night, if you remember."

"Because you insulted me!" Regina reminded her.

Emma rolled her green eyes. "Yes. But you can't fault me for not telling you that night. Look at how you're acting now! And this is after you kissed me!" She pointed out.

The mayor took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, licking her lips as she looked around the Sheriff's station. "I have to leave." There was no way she could stay there and discuss this with the blonde.

Emma's eyes widened. She hopped off the desk and gripped the older woman's arm. "Regina-"

"No." Regina shook her head and yanked out of the younger woman's grip. "I need to think."

Green eyes softened at the panicked look on her true love's face. She nodded her consent, feeling a twist in her heart. She was fine with whatever reaction the queen would have to the news, but she wasn't okay with her leaving all together. She couldn't push though. Regina never took well to being pushed. She had to let her go. "I understand."

The brunette began walking away, but with every step she took her heart clenched just a little bit harder. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the sheriff, who was looking utterly broken.

Regina knew she needed to do something to reassure the savior that she was all right, even if she didn't feel like it. "If I call you later, will you answer or are you going to continue to avoid my attempts at conversations?"

Despite how unsettling it was knowing that the mayor was leaving, Emma managed a small smile. "I'll answer."

With a small nod, Regina turned around and left the station. She left behind the young sheriff, who somehow felt worse than she did at the start of the day.

* * *

Regina was pacing back and forth across her office. Every interaction she ever had with the blonde was racing through her mind at warp speed. The night they met, the day at the mines, the fire, saving the town together, being in Neverland, getting their son back, the night Sydney tried to harm her, seeing the sheriff banged up and bruised, and every single moment since. She was trying to pinpoint a moment in time that made her see the savior in a different light. When Emma had inadvertently exposed her sexual orientation Regina had seen her differently, but it wasn't like some switch flicked inside her mind or anything. It felt more like she finally _allowed_ herself to think such a way about the younger woman.

Of course Regina always knew the savior was aesthetically appealing. She had thought so since the first night they met, but finding someone attractive to look at and getting butterflies when they were around were two very different things.

'_True love_' She thought with a disbelieved sigh. She wasn't in love with Emma Swan. Sure, she had a silly crush on the woman but she wasn't in love. From what the sheriff had told her at the station, she guessed Emma wasn't in love with her either. Could they fall in love? Regina didn't know the answer to that. The two women had always more often than not done nothing but drive the other crazy. How could they possibly go about building a relationship when they fought like the good and evil they were?

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard, '_Hot angry sex would be a lot more fun than fighting_'. She flushed at herself and shook her head free of such thoughts. Regina knew nothing about being intimate with a woman. Sure, she took to kissing one like it was second nature but making love was a whole new matter of business.

She wasn't ready. At the end of the day, the mayor was just _not ready_ for a true love. She wasn't prepared for what came with it. If Emma was telling the truth and Regina was her true love then the brunette wouldn't only be tied to the savior, she would be forced to send time with the _Charmings_. She curled her lip at the thought. While they were on so-so terms, the thought of weekly family dinners and shared holidays was too much.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Made her jump and stopped her pacing. She cleared her throat as the door opened.

Killian Jones flashed her a smirk and stepped inside the office. "You requested my presence, your majesty?"

Regina wanted to comment on his sarcastic tone, but she needed an answer from him so she played nice. "Yes. It's about Sheriff Swan."

"Did she send you saucy text messages again?" The pirate teased as he looked around the large room. "She gets a bit too honest when she's drunk, I must say."

The mayor cleared her throat when the man touched a glass figurine. She raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to put it down. When he did she began, "Emma has told me something. I'm aware you know as well and I need you to confirm it for me."

"Let me guess. Her true love, perhaps?" He chuckled. "I already told you I wasn't going to tell you. And if you said she's told you then I'm not sure why my services are needed at all."

The former queen walked over to her desk and grabbed a small piece of paper and pen before handing it to Killian. "Then don't say it. Write it."

Hook raised an eyebrow but took the two items from her. "Do you not trust the savior?"

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I trust her just fine, Mr. Jones. However, after recent events-"

"You mean your kiss?" He smirked wide. It seemed his knowledge of the embrace threw the mayor. "Aye. She told me all about it. Said she ran away afterwards to avoid your rejection."

The pirate knew far more than Regina had originally thought. "Just write down the name of her true love and be on your way."

Killian shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't. You see, you could very well be deceiving me right now. Last time I spoke to Swan she was dead set on avoiding you."

"We spoke this morning." The brunette woman growled.

"Maybe you did." The man shrugged. "Maybe you didn't. Either way I can't trust you."

"Fine." Regina walked over to her desk and wrote something down on a piece of paper before folding it and holding it up in display. "Write down who she told you her true love is and once you write it down I'll show you this and you _will_ show me what you wrote."

Hook thought the plan through. "If our answers differ I won't show you." He told her.

The queen was frustrated, but she relented. "Fine. That will give me the answer I'm looking for anyways."

Eventually Killian nodded and wrote down something on the piece of paper before tossing the folded paper on the glass conference table. "Hand it over, Queen."

Regina held it out to him and he grabbed it before opening it. _'Me'_ it read in cursive.

The pirate chuckled in disbelief and took a glance at the anxious mayor. "I must say you're taking it better than both Swan predicted. I, however, figured you and her would be wed by now. That's how true love goes. Is it not?"

Regina stomped over and swiped the folded paper on the glass table. She eyed the brunette man and opened the paper in a hurry. It read: '_The Evil Queen herself'. _Red lips parted in shock.

"Now, I believe her exact words were, 'Regina is my true love' but I thought Evil Queen had a better ring to it."

The mayor ignored him completely. She was transfixed on the chicken scratch in front of her. She had believed Emma when she told her, but something about having another person back up the fact made it truly real. Regina needed to sit down. She chose to lean against her desk.

"Swan was rather surprised herself when she found out." Killian did his best to help, but he was never too good at reassurance thing. "I figured you'd be more delighted at the news."

Brown eyes shot up to blue ones. "Why on _earth_ would I be delighted?"

Hook shrugged sarcastically. "Oh, no idea. I mean she was the only one who didn't want you dead after your curse was broken, you share a son together, she likes you, you like her." He listed. "There's countless of other reasons as well. But you're right. Silly me for thinking you'd be delighted to have a chance at a happy ending." He laughed. "For how different you two are, Regina, you're exactly the same: both so terrified to be happy."

Regina felt ridiculous for even listening to the pirate's words, but she had to admit the man had a point. She was petrified to be happy. Her only happiness- aside from Henry of course, but that was a different type of happiness- had his heart ripped out and crushed right before her eyes. She was scared to open herself up like that again. She wasn't even sure she was capable of being so vulnerable. But, she supposed that if she were to ever be that vulnerable again, it would be with Emma Swan.

"I'm sorry, Hook." The mayor started gathering her things. "I have somewhere I need to be." She didn't know what she was going to say, but she had to see the blonde again. She had to see her true love.

* * *

Emma was about halfway through the paperwork Regina left with her when she heard heels clicking against the hallway tile. Her heart started beating faster, thinking it was Regina herself.

"I brought you lunch." Ruby said as she came into view.

The sheriff very visibly deflated at her presence. "Oh. Hey." She forced a smile.

Red huffed a laugh and brought the to-go Granny's bag into Emma's small office, setting it down on the desk. "Wow. Tough crowd. I bring lunch and you look like I towed your car."

The blonde laughed softly and put her pen down. The waitress made herself comfortable on the sheriff's desk. "It's just been a crazy morning is all. Why the spontaneous food delivery? Not that I'm complaining or anything." She said as she dug in the bag, plucking out an onion ring and taking a bite.

"It's actually not all that spontaneous. David called and said he had taken the day off. He told me to come over here and feed you because you'd probably forget to eat." The wolf explained.

Emma laughed. "Forever the protective dad." She noted with a smile. "Well it's much appreciated. I was actually getting pretty hungry."

"So how's paperwork Monday going?" Ruby asked, looking over the huge pile of forms the sheriff had. She knew every Monday was the one day out of the week where Emma would sit in her office all day and do as much of the pile as possible.

The savior grumbled at the pile of papers. "I want to shoot myself, but good news is that no one has called me so I'm not being pulled out of here to go save cats from high branches or anything."

Ruby laughed. "Don't go jinxing yourself, Sheriff. It is only 1:30."

Just as Emma opened her mouth to say something, the phone rang. "I hate myself sometimes." The savior admitted and answered the phone. "Sheriff's station."

"_Swan, I'm afraid we can no longer be- as you previously put it- 'bros' anymore." _

Emma laughed and took another bite of an onion ring. "Why's that, Killian?"

"_My feelings are hurt, love. You confess to the Evil Queen that she's your true love and you didn't tell me? After everything I've done to get you two crazy broads together? I suppose this means you also won't be naming your next child after me either._"

The blonde rolled her eyes at his dramatics. She knew he wasn't being serious. Killian hardly ever was a serious person. That was why she loved him so. "Okay, well first off I'd never name any of my children after you. We never agreed upon that. You brought it up _once_ and I think I told you to shove it. Secondly," She eyed Ruby, who had quickly realized the call was personal and busied herself with the sheriff's paperwork, reading over it. "How do you know anything about that?" It had to have been Regina who told him, but she didn't see how they would have had contact with one another.

"_The Queen, love. Who else? She summoned me to her office and forced me to tell her who you told me was your true love."_

Emma swirled her chair so her back was to Red and quietly asked. "Did you do it?"

_"Well at first she told me that you had told her who your true love was, but I foolishly thought she was bluffing. I thought that surely my best mate would call and tell-_"

"Hook." The sheriff rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. All right? Next time something super important happens in my life I'll call you right away."

"_As long as we're understood. I expect to be the first person you call after you and the queen do the vertical dance of love." He laughed through the line. "Anyways, I wrote Regina's name down on a piece of paper and told her that I would only show it to her if she wrote down who you told her your true love was because unlike you I'm an excellent 'bro'-_"

"I recall multiple occasions where you tried to get into my pants." Emma mused. "Let it go, dude and just tell me how she took it?"

"_Better than you predicted, but still tremendously awful. She abandoned me in her office."_

The clicking of heels caused the savior to swirl her chair around. She thought it was Ruby walking away without saying goodbye, but the waitress was still perched on her desk, reading budget forms. Emma leaned back in her chair and that's when she saw Regina come into view, looking flawless.

Her heart started thrumming loud in her chest. "_She seemed in a rush._" The blonde heard Killian say on the phone.

"Something came up, Hook. Let me call you back." She didn't wait for a reply as she put the phone back and wiped her suddenly sweaty hands.

Regina walked into the sheriff's station and saw the slutty wolf on the savior's desk. Jealousy arose inside her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Sheriff Swan, but Miss Lucas doesn't work here anymore. Does she?"

Emma shook her head as the waitress put the forms down and stood up. "No. She-"

"What she's doing is looking at official documents that are meant for the _Sheriff's Station_. If she's not apart of our law enforcement then she's not permitted to look at any of the forms I send you."

Ruby cleared her throat. She was never afraid of the mayor, but the deadly glare the older woman was sending her, made her rethink that. She knew Regina was protective "I just brought her lunch."

Regina felt another flash of jealousy and forced it down. Emma may be her true love, but they weren't officially anything at that moment, so she had no claim. "A job that takes five minutes tops. I see the food has made it on her desk. Your job is done. I suggest you find another." She said sharply.

Emma sent the waitress an apologetic look, but didn't argue the former queen on the matter. The savior wanted to be alone with the mayor. "I'll see you later, Rubes."

"I'll make sure to have plenty of onion rings for you, Sheriff." The skimpy dressed girl spoke and a smile before leaving. She made sure to avoid eye contact with the brunette on her way out.

The blonde spoke first. "Hook told me you two spoke."

Regina stepped into the Sheriff's office and shut the door behind her. "Thick as thieves aren't you?" She noted.

"I could say the same about you." Emma said while she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, smirk fixed on her face. "You were on his boat Friday and calling him to your office today."

"Please." The mayor scoffed. "The day I'm friends with a pirate-"

"Is the day you find out your true love is The Savior?" Emma offered up. She was teasing, but she wanted to see how the former queen would react to her mentioning it after the brunette got confirmation from a third party.

Regina fought a smile at the apparent joke. It was bizarre to her that the two of them were the other's true love. It would take some time to get use to, but she could get there. Maybe one day it would feel weird to think of Emma as anything _but_ her true love. They had tons to talk about, thousands of issues to work through, but that came with any relationship. Right? Regina knew a relationship with the sheriff wouldn't and couldn't be taken lightheartedly. They were dealing with true love. Still, regardless of what fate had planned, they didn't have to go heart first into a relationship.

The brunette cleared her throat. "Your parents… They fell in love quickly because they were each other's true love-"

"We're not them, Regina." Emma reminded her. "I'm not asking for a declaration of love from you."

The older woman nodded. "No, I know. We're nowhere near your parents, thank God for that. We're also not in the Enchanted Forest either. Things are different here. Relationships are different. It's not date one and marriage like it was. If we're to… _explore_ this… explore _us_," She corrected herself, "then we'll be doing it like people do in this world."

Emma grinned wildly and stood up from her desk. When she moved a foot to step towards Regina, the brunette extended her arm and halted the movement with her hand to the younger woman's clavicle, shaking her head.

"Before you move any further you have to agree to my terms." The mayor explained.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the woman's words. "Terms?"

Regina nodded, removing her hand and began listing her terms on her fingers. "Pre relationship terms." She explained. "One: We tell no one about this development until if/when we both decide it's stable enough to survive outside critics."

"You mean my parents?" Emma questioned her.

"Especially your parents." The older woman stated firmly.

Emma nodded. She could keep things under wraps for a while. "I'll agree, but I'm afraid Hook will have to be the exception to this."

The brunette shook her head. "No. The terms are non-negotiable."

"Regina." The younger woman complained even though she was completely ecstatic the mayor seemed to be willing to try things out with them. "Come on. He knows everything so far and he hasn't told a soul. You need to be a little flexible. Think about this, if we ever find ourselves in a bind Hook can be our safety blanket."

Regina rolled her eyes but agreed. "Fine. You can tell your pirate friend, but no one else Miss Swan."

Emma beamed. "Look at us, already compromising." She teased and tried to take a step towards the older woman but was again denied.

"Term two: I'm a lady. I've never asked anyone on a date before so if you desire to go on one then you'll be doing the asking." The former queen stated with grace and she lightly shoved the blonde back.

The savior laughed, but nodded. "Easy one. Agreed. Next?"

Regina offered a smile at the sheriff. "Three: We will not speak of the fact that we are apparently each other's true love. You're a runner, Miss Swan. As much as you've changed, your actions the other night proved that old habits die hard."

"I-"

The brunette shook her head and cut the woman off. "You ran because you didn't want to hear something. If we're to be together in any sense of the word then things are bound to come up that you very much won't want to hear, and when they do you might run. Which brings me to term five: Communication. We'll need it. Any hope we have for a relationship will rely on it. Can you promise me you'll do your best to properly communicate with me?"

Emma nodded her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Regina. You have my word."

She was serious, so Regina nodded and continued. "The last and final term: No sex will be had anytime soon so don't expect any sleepovers."

The blonde scoffed a laugh. "All right, Regina."

A brown eyebrow rose at the strange reaction of the final term. "What's so humorous, Sheriff?"

Emma bit her lip to stifle her laughter before she cleared her throat. "It's just- I find it funny that the same woman who told me she was _soaked_ just this past Friday is now putting a sex ban on me."

Regina flushed in embarrassment. "I was inebriated. That hardly counts."

The savior shrugged. "Counts to me." She smirked.

Brown eyes rolled in a playful manner. "I'll see you tonight, Miss Swan."

"Tonight?" Emma questioned. "I thought I had to do all the asking for dates?" She asked, confused.

The mayor shook her head with a smile. "Oh, tonight isn't a date, dear. Today is Mr. Cassidy's first afternoon with Henry. Remember? So you'll be coming over to the mansion for dinner."

As much as Emma didn't like the idea of Neal spending time with Henry she nodded. They had agreed upon it and she couldn't go back on that now. "What time should I be there?"

"Six sharp." The brunette informed her. "I'll see you then. Do try and not be late."

Emma smiled widely as she watched the older woman walk away. "I'll bring the wine!" She yelled after her.

* * *

Family dinner is coming up! We'll see how our women handle the new development of their relationship. &amp; Don't expect them to keep Henry in the dark for very long :P Also, I'm glad everyone enjoys Hook in this story. I've turned him into the biggest Swan Queen shipper &amp; I must say it's fun to write. Review &amp; let me know what you think! Love you guys! Next chapter will be posted Monday!


	13. Caught Redlipped

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 13

* * *

"It's totally a date." Killian teased quietly.

Emma rolled her eyes as they walked down the wine aisle of the liquor store. "Henry will be there."

"So? The lad being there doesn't make it anything less a date."

"Actually, I'm going to say it does." The sheriff argued and stopped in front of the red wine section. She wasn't a big fan of red wine. She preferred white herself, but she figured the classic red wine with dinner was more elegant and therefore more Regina's style. "What kind do you think is the best?"

Hook looked on the opposite side of the aisle at some liquor. "Best guess is the most expensive bottle. Not that it matters though." He said as he moved to stand behind the woman. "According to term five, the Evil Queen won't be putting out anyways."

The blonde reared her elbow back to hit the pirate in the rib. He groaned in pain. "Don't bring up any of that in front of Regina. She'll rip both our hearts out if she finds out I told you. Besides, it's term six. Not five."

Killian laughed and rubbed his bruised rib. "Actually, I counted them and it's five." Emma looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Don't believe me, then let's count them." He made a fist and lifted up his pinky. "One, you tell no one- aside from me." He smirked.

"You're welcome for that, by the way." The blonde said.

Hook scoffed. "Like you could keep it from me anyways." He held up his ring finger. "Two, you always have to ask for dates. I would say that's a bit sexist, but since you're both the same sex I'm not sure what I should call it. Three, no speaking of the-" The brunette held up his middle finger and looked around the empty liquor store before whispering, "_true love_ thing." He lifted up his index finger. "_Four_, communication. That one sounds rather boring and makes term _five_, not _six_, even worse. The sex ban."

"Huh." Emma realized, but shrugged. "She probably just miscounted."

Killian smiled. "I dare you to point out the mistake. She'll really rip your heart out then. I can hear her now screaming, 'no one questions the queen' right before she turns your heart to dust." He chuckled.

Emma picked up a modestly priced bottle of wine and looked over the label while ignoring the brunette.

"Don't have such a tight wallet, love. You're going to the mayor's house." Hook reminded her and picked up the most expensive bottle of wine he saw. "Here. The pretentious queen should enjoy this."

"She's not pretentious." The savior argued.

Hook laughed. "She's a queen, Swan. She's the poster child for pretentious."

"This bottle is $80.00?" Emma exclaimed with wide eyes.

Killian was amused with her shock. "That's the price you pay when your true love is the richest woman in Storybrooke. What time is this dinner anyways?" He asked as he browsed the shelves.

Emma was debating on the wine, but eventually decided to bite the bullet. She was going there to impress the older woman. It could very well be her only chance and she wasn't about to cut corners. "She said dinner would be ready at six."

"So what time are you going over?"

"Six." She told him with a shrug and a look that said 'duh'.

The pirate shook his head and stopped her from going to the checkout counter. "Oh no, Swan. You're going to the Evil Queen's early-"

"Okay, seriously if I start actually dating her you'll have to at least drop the E word at some point." Emma cut him off with a laugh.

He ignored it. "You need spend some time with her without the boy."

"But…" The blonde sputtered. "She said-"

Killian wrapped his left arm around the woman and laughed. "You know one of these days you're going to grow up and be able to date a woman all on your own, love." He teased as they walked to the front of the store. "Until then, trust me. Go early. Make up some excuse for why you're there and show the broad who she can have." They walked up to the checkout counter and after buying the most expensive wine the store carried, they walked out.

They were about to go their separate ways when Tinkerbelle stopped them. "Well if it isn't the savior herself." She smiled.

Emma offered a grin back to her. "Hey."

"You look very well, Tink." Killian smirked at the blonde fairy.

The sheriff bit her lip to hide her amusement. She knew her friend was totally crushing on Green. "That's some expensive wine you're carrying, savior. What's the special occasion?"

"Oh, it's nothing." The officer waved it off. "Regina told me to pick it up for her. We're having dinner with the kid."

Tinkerbelle nodded but raised an eyebrow at the plan. She was convinced that Regina was infatuated with the sheriff, but she didn't think the mayor would be trying to pursue the younger woman. "Sounds like fun."

"Shouldn't you be going, Swan?" Hook pushed, giving her a look and slight nudge towards her car. "You wouldn't want to keep the lovely Queen waiting."

Emma got the hint from the pirate and patted his arm. "Yeah. I'll see you around." She said to Tink then turned to her friend. "Hook, I'll text you later." She winked at him, which didn't go unnoticed by the fairy.

Killian waved bye to her and stood in front of Tink, smirk plastered on his face. "I've got a bottle of rum." He displayed. "Care to join me?"

Tinkerbelle raised an eyebrow at him, but she nodded. "Sure. Why not?" They began walking. "You and the savior seem to be rather close." She stated.

The pirate smiled at her. "Swan? We have our moments."

"Seems like she has a crush on you." The green fairy informed him. Hook snickered. It was loud and unstoppable. The blonde was confused as to why he was laughing so hard. "Or not?"

He just shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh love, you know nothing of savior if you think I'm her type."

The fairy furrowed her eyebrows and looked at his profile. "Do you know something about her that I don't?"

Killian smirked at her. "I know everything about her that you don't. And we're keeping it that way."

Green didn't understand the good humor she found in his voice. He really must know a secret she didn't and she was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Regina checked the oven to make sure the timer was on so dinner wouldn't burn. She had made lasagna just two days ago, but she knew it was the savior's favorite meal so she decided to whip it up again. She checked the time on her phone. It was 5:30. She had half an hour to calm her nerves before Emma arrived

The day had been a complete world wind for her. So much happened and she hadn't had time to let it all settle in. She brought some paperwork home with her because of how little she had gotten done at work. She decided she would start on said paperwork when she heard her doorbell ring.

She assumed that Neal just brought Henry home early to get on her good graces, but to her surprise Emma Swan stood with a tentative grin on her face, a bottle of red wine in one hand, and a bouquet of flowers in the other. "Hi." She greeted with a flush.

The mayor felt butterflies in her stomach as a wide smile spread across her face. "Sheriff Swan." She greeted formerly.

"I know I'm early. I just… wanted to see you." The savior admitted. Hook had told her to use a different excuse, but she figured the former queen couldn't be upset if she was honest. "And I'm not breaking any of the terms either. I checked." She pointed out, rather proud of herself. "These are for you." She handed the flowers over.

Regina let out a soft laugh and took the purple roses with a smile. "Purple, my favorite color. Well done, Miss Swan. Thank you." She fully opened the door to allow her in.

Emma walked into the foyer and up the four steps. She watched as the brunette shut the door and walked towards her. "I didn't just come bringing flowers, either. I brought wine." She showcased the bottle to her host.

The mayor looked impressed. "Alma Rose. You've got good taste. Come with me. I'll put these in a vase and you can put that on ice. It should go well with dinner tonight.

The pair went into the kitchen. "What're we having?" Emma asked as she put the bottle of wine in the freezer to chill it.

Regina went to the sink after finding a vase and began filling it with water. "Your favorite." The brunette revealed before turning around and flashing a mischievous smile at the savior.

The sheriff reflected a grin back at her and leaned against the counter. "Lasagna?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

The younger girl moaned at the thought. "Mm. Your lasagna is to die for." She informed the woman. "So what time is Neal supposed to be here with Henry?"

"Six sharp." The brunette said firmly, placing the flowers in the glass vase before putting it on the large island behind her. "I told Henry that if he was even a minute late that Mr. Cassidy would have to bring him home at four next Monday." "Strict Regina is hot." Emma flirted with a smirk.

After the words left her, the air between them thickened in tension. She thought flirting would break the ice, but she just froze the ice even more. She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. "I'm sor-"

"I hope you find all forms of me… _hot_." The mayor spoke with a blush spreading across her cheeks. Brown eyes grudgingly lifted to meet green ones.

Emma was sure her grin couldn't possibly get any bigger as she stared at the uncomfortable woman in front of her. "I do." She assured.

Regina's cheeks were heated with fluster and her stomach was doing backflips, but she ignored such silly things and pointed in the direction of her office. "Would you like some cider while we wait for Henry?"

"Yeah." The blonde nodded and walked with the older woman to her office.

The mayor went to her cider cart and started making the drinks.

Emma took a seat in the same spot she sat in on her first night in Storybrooke; the golden yellow fabric couch with dark wooden trim. Her heart fluttered at the memory. Things were so different back then.

Her co-parent walked towards her and handed her a glass of cider before sitting in the identical couch across from the savior. "Do you remember the first night we met?" Emma hadn't planned on asking the brunette that question, but it flew out of her mouth.

The former queen took a sip of drink and nodded. "I remember that night quite clearly, Miss Swan. Why do you ask?"

"Grey dress, thin silver belt, black stockings, and I believe they were _four_ inch heels?" The blonde thought back and nodded in confidence. "Yeah. They were definitely four inch heels." She grinned.

Regina was stunned at the younger girl's memory. Her dark eyebrows furrowed. "You remember what I was wearing that night?"

The sheriff nodded. "Yeah. It's not every day you meet your son's mother." She forced out a laugh. When she didn't get a response she went on. "I'm not creepy or anything. I don't always pay so much attention to what people wear. It was just- that day is pretty important to me. It was the day I came here, met Henry &amp; you. It was also my-"

"Birthday." Regina cut in. "It was your birthday. You told me the day after that you had bought a cupcake for yourself and when you blew out your candle you said you wished you didn't have to be alone on your birthday. Then Henry showed up." The mayor evened the playing field with a smirk.

Emma gave her an impressed look. "Here I thought you weren't listening to me."

Regina shook her head earnestly. "Oh, I listened all right. I listened to every word you've ever said."

"You threatened to destroy me if I didn't leave Storybrooke." The blonde mused; thinking back to the look of complete hatred the brunette sent her that day.

There was a pause. "I tried to." Her tone was self-deprecating and the sheriff didn't like hearing it at all.

Emma could feel the conversation taking a dark turn. She didn't want Regina to be down on herself about the past. "Do you remember what I asked you after you threatened to destroy me?"

"You asked me if I loved Henry."

"Yeah." The blonde said and took a quick sip of her drink. "And do you remember what you said? You said 'of course I love him'. You were telling the truth, Regina. As much as I hated you back then for being possibly the _biggest bitch_ in the history-"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I hope this is leading somewhere good. I'd hate to kick you out before dinner even begins."

The blonde smiled at her. "I always respected you as Henry's mother. You loved him so much, even if you didn't show it properly. I never once doubted your love for him."

The former queen smiled sadly. "I don't know how to love very well."

Emma took another gulp of her drink before offering the older woman a reassuring look. "Maybe," She cleared her throat, "with time we could learn together. I'm not the best at loving either."

Brown eyes sparkled with joy and disbelief. She didn't deserve such words, but she wasn't about to let that stop her. She put her glass of cider down on a coaster and moved to the twin couch across from it, sitting herself beside the sheriff. "I'd like that very much, dear." She admitted and tentatively took a pale hand in hers, tangling their fingers together. She looked down on the joined union as Emma's thumb stroked the back of her hand.

The savior cleared her throat. "Can I kiss you right now?" She asked quietly.

When Regina looked up, she saw nothing but adoration back at her. She allowed herself to bask in the feeling of contentment and dare she say- happiness- she felt. She leaned forward so their foreheads came into contact and closed her eyes. Her heart wanted every kiss the blonde offered, but her head thought better of it. She breathed deeply and smirked. "You'd have to take me out on a date first, Sheriff."

The savior laughed and lightly nuzzled her nose against Regina's before she pulled away so they could look at one another. "You'll get your date, _dear_."

Regina laughed happily before leaning forward and kissing a smooth cheek. "I do hope so."

Emma grinned at the older woman before lifting their hands and kissing the back of Regina's. The doorbell rang then, indicating that their son was home. "I'll get the door." The sheriff offered and stood up, breaking the contact of their hands.

"Wait!" The former queen called after her. Emma stopped and turned around, confusion written all over her face. "You have lipstick on your cheek." She wiped it away with a smile. "There. Now you can go. And remember-"

"Yeah, yeah. Term one, I got this." The younger girl winked and went to answer the door.

She opened the white door and revealed her son and Neal waiting patiently. But then she saw the cut on Henry's cheek.

"Before you freak out-" The man began.

"What the _hell_ did you do to him?" Emma accused, glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

The sound of heels clicking in a hurry made Neal's eyes widen with freight. Emma grabbed her son's face and studied the deep cut. "We were sword fighting-" Baelfire started.

"With what? Actual swords?" Regina spat out, standing beside Emma and looking over her son. "Henry, get inside and put a warm rag on that. I'll be there in a minute."

Henry nodded. "Okay. Bye Neal! Good luck…" He trailed off and squeezed between his mothers' to get into the house. He knew his birth father was in a lot of trouble.

"Okay." The scruffy man tried again. "Henry told me that his grandpa has been teaching him to sword fight-"

"What?" Regina's accusing glance landed on the blonde next to her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "They use wooden swords and David has never drawn blood. Could we focus, please?"

The mayor didn't like anyone playing sword fights with her son but she relented. "We'll discuss that later." She told her true love firmly. "Mr. Cassidy, I fought with this one," She pointed to Emma, "pretty hard to let you have any time at all with your son because I thought it would be conducive for all of us. I thought he would enjoying having a male influence in his life, and on your first visit with him, you bring him home bleeding?" She badgered.

"I told you-" The sheriff began, but Regina put her hand up to stop it.

Her head turned and brown eyes glared into green. "You've sent him home with cuts and bruises too, dear." She turned back to Neal. "Mr. Cassidy, if you want to be in my son's life then you have to be more responsible. Mary Margaret told me you were fifteen minutes late picking him up from school."

"You spoke to my mom?" Emma asked. "How often do you speak to my mother?"

"Could we focus, please?" Regina repeated the savior's previous words. "You asked for time with Henry and on the one day you get to have him, you're late getting there and you injury his perfect face?"

Neal rubbed the back of his neck, feeling on edge. "It was an accident. It won't happen again, Regina. I promise."

The former queen crossed her arms. "Which part, Mr. Cassidy? The being late to pick him up part or the sword fighting part?"

"Both?" He said unsure.

It was the wrong thing to do. A brown eyebrow rose at him. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

He cleared his suddenly dry throat. "Telling."

Regina nodded. "Be sure it doesn't. This is your first and only warning." She went to shut the door but Neal held out a hand to stop it.

"Wait." He pleaded. His eyes moved to the blonde standing next to the mayor. "Emma, can we talk outside for a minute?"

Emma sighed in irritation, but nodded. "Sure." She brushed past her true love, who did _not_ look pleased, and shut the door behind them. "What do you want, Neal?"

"I've been trying to talk with you since we got Henry back."

"We've talked." The savior disagreed.

Neal sighed. "In passing, maybe, but we haven't talked. Henry said you've been spending all your time with Hook."

The sheriff became pissed. "What the hell, Neal? Did you use Henry as a way to find out what I've been up to?"

"No!" The man assured her. "He brought it up. I swear."

Emma was growing tired of this. "Well regardless, who I spend my time with has nothing to do with you."

"He's a bad guy, Em."

Green eyes rolled. "So I've been told. Thanks for the advice, Neal." She patted his arm and turned around to go inside.

Baelfire touched her hand, his brown eyes pleading with her. "Emma, I know you still haven't forgiven me for leaving you-"

"You're wrong, Neal." The blonde informed him. "I forgave you for that when you helped us get Henry back. I'm just not stupid." She told him. "You honestly think that you're going to be here for the rest of your life? I know how you are, Neal. You get bored in one place. You're unreliable and in a couple months when you pack up and leave Regina and me will have to be the ones to pick up the pieces of _our son_. So excuse me if I'm not clearing my schedule to talk to you when you won't be here for Henry's next birthday."

"Glad to know you have so much faith in me." Neal said.

Emma laughed bitterly. "Says the guys who sent me to prison!"

"I knew it!" The brunette said, pointing a finger in her face. "I knew you hadn't forgiven me for that! I had to leave you!"

"Exactly! I you had to _leave me_ not pin your robbery on me!" The savior yelled. "You pinned your crime on me so that you could sneak away and the worst part is that you've convinced yourself that you did it for the greater good!" She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look, you got Regina's permission to see Henry so spend your time with him and just leave me the hell alone." She told him firmly, before going inside. She caught sight of Regina running up the stairs. Emma's bad mood dissipated when she saw the brunette and she smiled. "Were you spying on me?"

The mayor blushed but shook her head as she walked to the kitchen. "Of course not."

Emma checked out the brunette's ass as she followed her. "I think you did."

Regina checked the lasagna and turned to look at the younger woman. "Are you all right?"

"What'd you hear?" The sheriff asked as she sat at a stool on the island.

The former queen licked her lips and gave her a small cringe. "Everything." Emma laughed and bowed her head down. "He really hurt you." Regina noted, concern laced in her tone.

The blonde nodded, looking into brown eyes. "He was the first person I ever trusted."

"I'm sorry." The mayor said sincerely.

Emma waved it off. "It was a long time ago." She said.

Both women turned their heads when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Henry came running towards them with the first aid kit in hand. "I found it." He said, placing it on the island in front of his adoptive mother.

"Thank you, darling." Regina smiled and opened it.

The boy looked at both of his mothers and grinned big. "Hey, now we all have battle cuts." He laughed.

Emma laughed. "Family trait I suppose."

"Please." The mayor rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say my minor scratch is a battle wound. It's you and Emma that recklessly put yourselves in harms way." The older woman grabbed her sons face and ran a alcohol swab over his cheek, making him wince but he took it well.

"Oh, really? Your majesty is too dignified to have injuries?" The blonde teased. "How'd you get the scar on your lip?"

Regina gently coated her sons cut with Neosporin. "She was bit by a dog." Henry answered for his mother.

Emma was surprised. "Seriously? They had dogs in the Enchanted Forest?"

The former queen smiled at the ignorant sheriff. "Yes. Dogs were fairly common."

"Hm. I just figured it was all horses and lambs." The younger woman shrugged.

Regina laughed as she finished up with her sons cut and washed her hands. "Your naivety amuses me, Miss Swan. Henry, go set the table please."

"Yes ma'am." The boy obeyed, grabbing three of everything and leaving for the dinning room.

"So how old were you?" Emma asked after the mayor turned off the beeping oven and grabbed the pan out of it. "When you got the scar?"

Regina waved an oven mitt over the lasagna as she thought back. "I think I was ten or so."

Emma pictured a young brunette Regina. "Aww! I bet child Regina was adorable." She teased. The mayor rolled her eyes playfully as she turned around to look at the sheriff. She was waiting for the food to settle. "What kind of dog was it?"

"We didn't name every type of dog like you do here. It was a large dog. It was brown." The brunette informed him.

The savior knew her next question could spur up some unwanted feelings for the older woman, but she didn't want to walk on eggshells around her true love. If they were fated to be with one another then they couldn't afford to hold anything back. "If it happened back in the Enchanted forest then why didn't you or your mom just fix it with magic?" The mayor's mom was a touchy subject. She just hoped that nothing would make the older woman shutdown.

Regina wiped her hands on a nearby dishtowel. "The ability to heal is light magic. My mother was never interested in healing anyone so she didn't learn how. I didn't practice magic until I was eighteen."

"Why not heal it then?" The blonde wondered. "Not that I don't find it sexy or anything." She whispered quietly so their son wouldn't overhear.

The older woman smirked at the words before clearing her throat. "I was told by someone that my beauty was overwhelming, scar and all."

Emma offered a small grin. She didn't have to ask to know who told her that. It was Daniel. "He was right."

"Table's ready!" Henry yelled before he came back into the kitchen. "Can we eat now? I'm starved."

"Yes." Regina told him. "Make yourself a drink. No soda, young man." She pointed to him before picking up the pan of lasagna and bringing it into the dinning room. "Miss Swan if you could grab two wine glasses and the bottle from the freezer, please."

"You got it!" Emma smiled.

* * *

They were all sitting around the table like a family. Regina offered the head of the table to Emma, who eagerly took it with grin. Henry sat to the blonde's left and the mayor was to her right. She felt rather domestic as they ate. She felt like they were this little family- her little family. It squeezed her heart in the best possible way.

"How was spending time with Mr. Cassidy, dear? Aside from the dangerous and reckless sword fighting that occurred." Regina asked her son to break the comfortable silence they were having.

Henry finished chewing and smiled. "It was cool! I told him about my football practice. He said that whenever we had a game he would come." The boy grinned. "Mom, have you ordered uniforms for us yet?"

Regina shook her head sadly and sipped her wine. "I'm afraid not, dear, but I'll look into it this week."

"Have you been working on your accuracy?" The sheriff questioned him, mouth full of food as she spoke.

The mayor could tell manners weren't engraved in the younger woman, but she was surprised at how unbothered by it she seemed to be. Usually when people were unmannered it irritated her. With the savior, she found it rather endearing.

Henry nodded at his birth mother. "Every day in PE me and Mike practice. He's a receiver on the team."

"Sweet, kid." Emma grinned, amused. "How about this weekend I take you to the park and we can throw the pigskin around?"

"Yeah!" The boy jumped at the chance.

"Pigskin?" Regina interrupted with furrowed eyebrows.

The young boy chuckled at his mom. "People call footballs that sometimes."

"Oh. Is it actually made of pigskin?" The brunette asked, turning to her true love.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "No. They're usually made of cowhide or rubber. But, why don't you come with me and kid on Saturday?" She suggested. "I'll even teach you how to throw it properly."

Regina looked into green eyes. There was a certain mirth in the blonde's eyes that she found amusing. She was about to open her mouth to decline but her son had other plans.

"Mom, you should come! We could have a picnic and stuff." Henry suggested. "We haven't had a picnic in forever."

The sheriff was amused. Two against one and Regina would have to cave in. "Yeah, Regina. You haven't had a picnic in forever and I've never had one. Why not?"

A brown eyebrow rose as she gave the younger woman a look. "All right. We can go. I'll be packing the basket though and don't even think about trying to get me to play football."

"It's a date." Emma smiled and took another bite of her food.

* * *

Emma and Henry were playing his Xbox in the family room while Regina did the dished. The blonde offered her help, but Regina reassured her that it was the host's job to wash the dishes and that Emma should get her missed time in their son.

"Dude, you're leaving me vulnerable!" The sheriff complained. They were playing Call of Duty: Ghosts and Henry was proving to be an awful soldier. "The motto is leave no man behind. Not leave them for dead."

The brunette boy laughed. "The whole point of the game though is to finish the mission. Your death is just collateral damage, Ma."

Emma's soldier died after fatal shot and she groaned. "Damn it!"

"Here I was worrying that your sailor mouth wasn't under control around our son. Glad to know I was wrong." Regina said sarcastically as she stepped into the living room.

The blonde huffed a laugh at the older woman and scooted over to one side of the couch so that the mayor could sit between her and Henry. "I wouldn't be swearing if _your_ son was an honorable soldier!" She criticized.

"This is war, mom!" Henry defended himself, still carrying out the mission. "Casualties are for the greater good."

Regina rolled her eyes and wondered why she even let him play such violent games. "Do you happen to know what else is for the greater good? Homework. Go do it."

"After this mission?" He pleaded.

"This is the last one." The brunette confirmed. "Are you responsible for getting Emma killed?"

"She fell behind!" The boy exclaimed. "I told her to follow close."

Emma scoffed. "I was saving your sorry ass. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead and I would be continuing the mission."

"Language, Miss Swan." Regina reprimanded.

Henry finished the mission and when he tried to be sneaky and start another, Emma reached across the former queen and snatched the game console from her son. "Ha. It's my turn now." She stuck her tongue out at him before starting a single mission.

Regina rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe her true love was so childish. She ruffled Henry's hair and smiled at him. "Homework time my darling." The eleven year old grumbled, but stood up anyways. "Come get me when you've finished so I can check."

"I know." He told her. His adoptive mother always liked to check his homework. "Are you staying?" He asked his birth mom.

The savior opened her mouth to speak, but she wasn't sure what to say. "Uh-"

"Yeah." Regina offered up when she saw that the younger girl was struggling to answer. "She's going to help me pick out your football uniform." She lied with a smile.

Emma was thoroughly impressed with the former queen. "I'll make sure she makes it something cool." She winked at her kid before turning her attention back to the game.

"Awesome." Henry grinned and winked back the blonde before he scrambled upstairs to his room.

Once he was gone, Regina cleared her throat. "He usually has a lot of homework on Monday's so he'll probably be up there for an hour or so." The brunette gazed at the savior's profile and licked her lips. The dinner they had with Henry had been successful and she wanted to reward that, preferably with a kiss- hopefully multiple kisses. Ever since their lips met when she was intoxicated, the feeling was all she thought about at night. It was magical and exciting and she wanted it fiercely.

"Sounds good." Emma spoke, killing several enemies and tsking when she died. "Damn." She was about to start a new game when she heard a strange moan come from the woman next her. She raised an eyebrow at the mayor, who licked her lips, her eyes shining with seduction. With a thick swallow Emma proceeded to save the pointless game before turning the Xbox off altogether. She threw the remote next to her on the couch and gave the former queen a surprised but intrigued look. "Do you- is this your-"

The brunette cut off the younger woman's words with a slow nod of her head and lifted a finger, curling it to her as she lied down on the couch.

Emma couldn't believe her eyes, but she quickly acted and propped herself up on her knees before lining her body on top of the mayor's with a laugh.

"What's so funny, dear?" The older woman questioned curiously as her hands landed to rest on slim hips.

The sheriff smirked down at the brunette. "I'm happy." She shrugged. "Also, our son is upstairs and we're about to make-out on this couch like teenagers."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about making out?"

Emma leaned down and kissed plump red lips tenderly. "Me." She clarified and made herself more comfortable on top of the former queen. Regina laughed quietly and swiped her thumb under the blonde's bottom lip. "I wish I could always see you like this." The savior mused, mostly to herself.

"Like what?"

"All giddy and adorable." The younger girl grinned, noting that she could feel the soft breathing of the woman underneath her.

Brown eyes rolled. "Please. I don't get giddy."

Emma raised a challenging eyebrow with a smile. "Really? You sure about that, honey?"

"Honey?" Regina asked. "I believe pet names are a tad premature at this point in our relationship, Miss Swan."

The blonde scoffed, but she held a playful glint in her eyes. She enjoyed being so close to the mayor and not having to hold back. The butterflies in her stomach were evident. "You call me dear all the time."

"That's not a pet name." The brunette argued, running both of her hands up and down the sheriff's sides. She felt something bulky and scrunched her face in confusion.

Emma moved one of her hands from the couch and grabbed her gun before gently placing it on the coffee table. "So, you're telling me that after we start actually dating that you won't call me dear then?"

"After we start dating? My, my, you seem to be rather optimistic that I'll date you, Miss Swan."

The sheriff rolled her eyes. "Oh shut-up Madam Mayor." She said before capturing red lips in a searing kiss.

It felt just as good as the first. Regina tightened her hands on the younger woman's waist, allowing her nails to lightly scrape through the thin fabric.

Emma's hands were holding most of her weight up so she wouldn't crush the brunette, but her lips were feasting. She tasted lipstick and wine and something that couldn't be anything but the mayor herself. Emma was addicted. She ran her tongue over the woman's bottom lip, eager to explore.

Regina opened her mouth and moaned the moment their tongues met in the best battle for dominance the former queen had ever encountered. She sucked the younger woman's tongue, tasting the sweet wine she had bought. Her nails scraped up the savior's side before she began exploring the young woman's back, anchoring them closer together.

The blonde pried her tongue out of the mayor's enthusiastic mouth before she started bruised their lips together in hard crushing kisses. Emma loved the older woman's lips. She had never felt anything better in her life. She moaned loudly and when Regina tried to invade her mouth with a playful tongue, Emma sucked the woman's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down.

A hiss left the brunette and she moved both of her hands to the savior's face. They pulled away from one another, breathing heavily. Regina smirked at the smudged lipstick she transferred to the younger woman's face. Their eyes met and the former queen felt a tug in her heart that she hadn't felt before. It was intoxicating and animalistic and she found herself craving the blonde's hands on her.

"You're breathtaking." Emma whispered softly. "Go out with me?"

"When?" The mayor asked, trying to catch her labored breath. "If you say Saturday when we go to the park with Henry I'll kick you out."

Emma shook her head, laughing. "No. Friday night. I'll take you out of town and give you the best date in the world." She smirked, confidently. "What do you say, Madam Mayor? You in?"

Regina was about to crush their lips together once more to show her answer rather then verbally answer, but they heard fast footsteps coming down the stairs. The mayor shoved Emma off of her and moved to sit up straight. She wiped at her face and turned to see her son.

Henry's eyes took in the scene before him. His birth mother stumbled off of the ground, her lips smudged with a shade of lipstick she didn't wear and his adoptive mother's hair was a mess and she was breathing heavily. Him and Emma had only discussed getting Regina to like her a couple days ago, but he could work with the new development. The young boy smirked and crossed his arms at both of them. "Mom, mom. Is there anything you guys want to tell me?"

Emma and Regina look at each other, both at a loss for words.

* * *

There chapters seem to be getting longer and longer. Lol. Before I start one, I always have a stopping place in mind but everything always snowballs on me and before I know it I'm 6K in. I'm sure you guys don't mind though :P Next chapter we'll see how our ladies handle telling their son &amp; of course the date is happening as well. Just don't expect it to go perfectly. ;) Also, the pre-relationship terms were meant to be written with one missing. We'll find out why and what the 4th term is in time. Next chapter will be up Wednesday. Review for me guys! I love reading them. Until next time!


	14. First Date

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 14

* * *

_Henry's eyes took in the scene before him. His birth mother stumbled off of the ground, her lips smudged with a shade of lipstick she didn't wear and his adoptive mother's hair was a mess and she was breathing heavily. Him and Emma had only discussed getting Regina to like her a couple days ago, but he could work with the new development. The young boy smirked and crossed his arms at both of them. "Mom, mom. Is there anything you guys want to tell me?"_

_ Emma and Regina look at each other, both at a loss for words._

"Uh…" The blonde was tongue-tied. She couldn't think of anything to say except, "What?"

"You were kissing." Henry stated with a smug tone.

Emma scoffed. "No we weren't." She lied, and looked at the silent- and probably panicking- woman. She could see the wheels turning in her true love's head.

The young boy started to laugh. "Mom's lipstick is all over you."

Regina was stewing in her own stupidity. She couldn't believe she was foolish enough to get caught up with the savior while their son could so easily find them, which he did! It was Monday and everyone knew that Monday's were Henry's big homework load day. She figured it would take at least an hour to complete, but she still shouldn't have risked it.

She had no plan for how to handle this situation so she decided to turn to her defense mechanism. She cleared her throat and put on her firm mother voice. "What're you even doing downstairs, young man?" She asked the boy with a raised eyebrow. "I know for a fact that Mrs. Blanchard gave you heaps of homework to do and we have a rule to not leave your room until you're done."

Henry's arrogant grin faded rather quickly. "I- I needed Emma's help with my algebra." He said timidly, not wanting to set his brunette mother off.

Emma decided that if she didn't step up and take charge of the situation then their son would get his ass handed to him by his adoptive mother. She moved around the couch and ruffled his hair, gentle smile in place. She glanced back at the mayor, whose face softened at Henry's answer. Regina still looked extremely uncomfortable though. "Let's put a pin in your homework for now. Go sit on the couch and wait for us. All right? Regina," She motioned for the brunette to follow her and she did.

They went into the mayor's office and the sheriff quietly shut the door behind them. "It was stupid of me to initiate such inappropriate behavior with him upstairs."

"Is that what you were worrying about out there? Regina, this was just a fluke-"

"A fluke that alerted our son of our budding relationship!" The older woman argued her point. "We broke term one. Now he's going to get it into his head that you and I are going to be wed and have babies and all live in this house together-"

"Well I hope we don't do those things in that specific order." She laughed, but when she saw the former queen was about to go off she lifted a hand to defuse her. "Okay look, I know this breaks term one and that the kid will be getting his hopes up about us, blah, blah, blah, but it's too late to worry about it. He already saw us. The only thing we can do now is go out there and be honest with him."

Regina scoffed a bitter laugh. "I know you missed the first ten years of Henry's life, Miss Swan, but do you not know him at all? He'll convince himself that we're going to last forever and when it all goes to shit he's going to be devastated!"

"Woah, what do you mean _when_?" Emma asked, extremely offended and highly pissed off.

The mayor replayed her words and inwardly cringed. She choked on her own words. "I- I didn't-"

Emma huffed in disbelief, cutting her off. "You don't think this will last." She accused. "Unbelievable."

"I'm simply being realistic." Regina defended herself.

The blonde shook her head, angry. "No. No. You're being downright pessimistic. Why the hell are we even trying to be together if you're so certain it will end?" She threw her hands up in question. "If you've already made up your mind about us then what the fuck am I even _doing_ here?"

"Emma-" Regina tried.

But the sheriff kept on rambling. "I feel so _stupid_! Here I was walking around, thinking that we were on the same page-"

"We are! The brunette disagreed pleaded with her. She was frantically trying to get the younger woman to listen to her.

Emma scoffed. "Apparently not! Apparently you entered this with the preconceived notion that it would fail!"

The blonde wanted to run. She wanted to storm out of the door and drive home, but she couldn't. She had promised Regina communication and she had to uphold that. Even if the mayor didn't want a relationship, Emma had to uphold her side of it.

She took a deep, calming breath before speaking. "I _want_ this, Regina." She said passionately. "I want _you_. I want _us_. I'm not doing this just because some Pixie Dust brought me to you. I'm doing this because I honestly believe we could be something great. I believe this thing could work, but if we've already broken up in your head then what's the point?" She was angry, true, but more than that she was hurt. "If you don't want to be with me then-"

"I do!" The mayor stressed, panic clear in her voice. She needed to stop the savior's rant so she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's neck, staring at her deeply. "I want to try this with you, Emma. I promise you that. I just…"

"You don't think we stand a chance." Emma finished for her, feeling a twist in her stomach.

Regina practically growled. "I'm afraid, all right?" She confessed loudly.

Emma visibly relaxed at the profession. She could deal with fear from the older woman. Fear was miles better than thinking that the brunette simply didn't want a long-term relationship with her. Emma brought their bodies close together with her hands on the former queen's slim waist.

She released a soft chuckle. "You don't think I'm scared? Regina, I'm fucking terrified of this. But I know that I _want_ it. You were right the other day when you called me a runner. I've been running my whole life from anything scary and it left me nowhere and with nobody. I'm done running. I was done the second I decided to stay in Storybrooke." She told the older woman and lifted a hand to tuck brown hair behind her ear. "I want this. I want to try this with you, but you have to believe this can work. If you don't believe this will work then we have to end this now."

A brown eyebrow rose. "Are you adding a seventh term to our pre-relationship terms?"

The sheriff thought about bringing up Regina's mistake, but decided the moment wasn't right. Instead, she just smiled and nodded. "I figured that since you had so many for me, one for you would be acceptable."

Regina nodded softly and squeezed strong shoulders. "The terms aren't just for you, dear." She corrected. "They apply to me as well."

"Except the sex ban." Emma smirked in correction. "You could break that one and I'd be perfectly good with that."

The mayor rolled her eyes playfully. "I don't doubt it." When Emma grinned at her, Regina smiled back. She enjoyed gazing at the blonde. When the younger woman was around, Regina found that she felt lighter and much happier. "I think we could be decent together." She admitted.

The sheriff raised an eyebrow after she laughed. "Decent? You really know how to charm a girl."

"It's hard for me to… verbally express how I'm feeling. That's a large part of the reason why I put communication in our pre-relationship terms." The former queen confessed.

Emma nodded her understanding. "I get it. It's something we'll work on. Actually, it's nice to know you have any flaws at all really. Here I was thinking the only one bringing flaws to this relationship was me."

"Well you certainly are bringing most of them." Regina teased. She was starting to feel better about their situation. Of course they had a lot of obstacles to face, but she was glad to know that the blonde was invested in what they could become.

The savior laughed. You're such a smooth talker, Gina." She tested out the shorthand and found she rather liked it.

It seemed at though Regina wasn't fond of it, if the sneer on her face was anything to go by. "You will not call me that." She said firmly.

A smirk spread on the blonde's face. "I like it. I think I'll call you that all the time now."

The mayor rolled her eyes. "You're being childish."

"Speaking of child, we should probably talk to ours." Emma offered.

Regina moaned her displeasure. "I suppose we have to."

The savior leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her true love's lips. "It won't be too terrible. He already knows you're my true love." She quickly admitted before scramming out of the room and bolting directly to the living room.

She sat by Henry, who was waiting patiently while playing his Xbox. "Get ready for both of us to get bitched at." She whispered quietly.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" The pair heard Regina yell, as the clicking of her heels got closer. When she walked into the living room she reached towards the Xbox and turned it off before crossing her arms and staring at the two _children_. "Would you like to tell me how he found out?" The former queen asked her sort-of-girlfriend. "And you broke term two, by the way, twice actually. I was willing to let the first one slide given the circumstances, but the second one you will pay for." She glared.

"Busted." Henry laughed.

"And _you_!" The brunette's haughty gaze landed upon the boy. "All weekend you badgered me with questions about my dating life. Was that because you found out I was Emma's true love?"

"You just broke term two!" The younger woman pointed out with a smile that quickly faded when she was glared at.

Henry pointed to his birth mother. "She's the one who told me. She wanted my help to find out if you liked her or not. She even had an operation name!" He blamed the savior.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde, but quickly shook her head and held her hands up. "Okay that's a conversation that me and Miss Swan will have later, but regardless of how you found out, the fact remains that you know and, honey, this is a delicate situation."

"What's that mean?" The boy asked, confused. "Aren't you guys girlfriends?"

"Sorta. Not yet, maybe." Emma offered up, rather confused on that as well. "Look kid, I know that in the Enchanted Forest people fell in love in one second, but it's different here. It takes time-"

"I know." Henry interrupted her with a shrug. "But you can date without being in love." He said with a 'duh' tone.

Regina nodded. "Yes. That's true, but before Emma and I enter into a committed relationship we're going to go on a few dates and see if it's truly what we want."

"Like a trial run." Emma explained.

"But… you're each other's true love." He didn't understand. "That means you're meant to be together."

The brunette moved and sat on the other side of Henry with a somber smile. "Sweetheart-"

"You are each other's true loves, aren't you? Emma said Tinkerbelle got her wings back because of you guys." He said firmly.

"Technically, yes, we are each other's true love." The blonde explained slowly. "But, kid, that's not a guarantee that things will work out between us."

"We want them to." Regina added, just for clarity's sake. "We would both like it if things worked out, but we aren't in the Enchanted Forest. Relationships are more complicated here, especially one between us." She motioned to Emma and herself.

The sheriff nodded in agreement. "Right." Both of the moms saw the sorrow written on their boy's face. "Look, kid we aren't saying that things won't work out. If everything goes according to plan then we'll have our happy ending." She glanced at Regina to gauge her reaction, but she was rather unreadable. "We just don't want you to get too excited, at least for right now. That's why we didn't want to tell you. We didn't want you to get hurt in case we decide not to move forward in our relationship. You get that. Don't you?"

Henry nodded, still a little put out. "Yeah. You both like each other though. Right? Like you want to kiss each other all the time? Like you guys were doing on the couch?" He asked hopefully.

Regina swallowed thickly and nodded, offering her son a reassuring smile. She flushed at the thought of what she and the sheriff were doing minutes ago. "Very much so, yes."

"Definitely." Emma agreed with a grin. "But until we decide anything, you gotta keep that mouth of yours shut. Understood?"

The boy laughed and nodded. "Understood."

"Good. Now go get that homework you can't do without me and bring it down here. Let's teach your mom a few things about math that calculators can't do." The savior smirked and nudged her son.

"Okay." He stood up to leave, but before he did he turned around and smiled big at his mothers. "I hope you guys become girlfriends. That would be so cool." Then he bolted upstairs.

Emma laughed as she watched him go up the stairs. "Yes." Was whispered quietly next to her.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed as she kept a lighthearted smile. "What're you-"

"To your date on Friday, dear." Regina clarified with shy grin. "My answer is yes."

* * *

Wednesday had arrived and Emma was beginning to feel anxious about her date with Regina. She didn't have long to plan the perfect date and she didn't have any ideas either.

"Take her to a meadow." Suggestions from Hook weren't helping either.

"Oh, I know! Take her to a carnival!" Neither were suggestions from Henry.

Emma groaned and leaned back in her desk chair. David ducked out early and the mayor had late meetings so the two women agreed that their son would do his homework at the station until said meetings were finished. "I'm going to mess this up. I'm going to screw up and she'll never go out with me again."

Killian snapped his fingers when his mind formulated a plan. "I've got it! Ask your dad what the perfect date for Snow would be-" Emma scoffed. "_and_ do the opposite." He smirked.

The blonde laughed. "That's the worst idea you've ever had."

"She already asked him that yesterday." Henry snickered.

"Hey!" The sheriff yelled. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework over there?"

Hook chuckled. "Oh, Swan. You really are going to fail at this. What was your original plan?"

Emma rubbed her face. "I was going to take her horse back riding, but Henry told me that it could easily backfire and remind her of Daniel. Then I figured I would take her on picnic, but my stupid ass suggested a family picnic with the kid on Saturday so I can't do that either." She threw her pen down in defeat. "Fuck it. I'll just have to go for the average dinner and a movie thing."

"Dinner is fine, but mom doesn't like going to the movies." Henry pointed out as he wrote something down on his homework.

"Dinner and a scroll at the park?" Killian updated it.

The blonde shook her head. "No. Dinner and a walk on the beach, maybe, but that's highly unimpressive." She complained. Three heads turned to look at the hallway when they heard the faint sound of heels clicking. It got louder with each step. When the mayor came into view, Emma smirked at Henry. "Mommy's here to get you!" It was said in a sneaky, childish tone.

Regina rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Your humor astounds me, Sheriff."

"Ouch." Hook hissed and gripped his heart. "Back to formalities already and you haven't even taken her on your sucky date yet."

The former queen raised an eyebrow at the pirate's words. "Sucky?"

Emma waved it off. "Hook just doesn't understand why we aren't taking a yacht out. Apparently if he's not water he can't function. Like a fish really, a mermaid perhaps."

"You bite your tongue, Swan!" Killian faked offense.

"Have you finished the paperwork I sent you?" Regina questioned the younger woman.

Emma shook her head from her seat. "Sorry babe."

The brunette flushed as she got butterflies, but she made sure to scowl at the younger woman. "This is a place of business, Miss Swan. Behave as such."

Hook and Henry snickered from David's desk. Emma just rolled her eyes. "My apologies, Madam Mayor."

Regina smiled. "You're forgiven. Henry, come on dear. I've got to get started on dinner."

Henry started getting his school stuff together. "What's for dinner, mom?"

"Chicken pot pie." The brunette informed him.

Both Hook and Emma moaned at the thought. "Are we invited, love?" The pirate asked.

"You shall never be invited over to my house in general, let alone for dinner." The former queen rolled her eyes as Henry hugged and kissed his birth mother goodbye.

Killian raised an eyebrow and glanced at the sheriff. "You didn't tell her yet?"

"Tell me what?" The mayor's tone was harsh and demanding. She didn't _loathe_ the pirate, but she still didn't like him either.

Emma cleared her throat. "Not _tell_. I was just going to _suggest_ that maybe when we go out on our date Friday that Hook could watch-"

Regina shook her head violently and grabbed Henry by his jacket, pulling him close to her. "No. I will not leave my son with a thieving pirate."

"_Our_ son." Emma corrected. "And who else would we get to watch him? This town isn't exactly swimming with people who know about us."

"Henry is eleven. He's perfectly capable of watching himself for a couple of hours." The older woman said.

Emma gave her a look. "Oh please. You say that now but then on Friday you'll suddenly have someone in mind who will watch him. Then when I come to pick you up you'll act the part of the politician and bit- _complain_ about something to try and convince said babysitter that we're not going on a date and why that happens all I'll be able to think is, 'if only Hook was babysitting and we could avoid all this bullshit and start our date off the right way'."

Regina rolled her eyes, exasperated with the blonde. Still, the sheriff had a point. "Fine." Brown eyes moved to Killian. "But I'll be using magic on my office and room door so don't even think about plundering in my stuff, pirate."

"Don't flatter yourself, your majesty. If I wanted to know what was in your room, I'd just ask Emma." He winked.

The mayor huffed before ruffling Henry's hair and turning to leave. "Be sure to text me, dear."

* * *

Friday seemed to arrive faster than usual and before she knew it, Regina was putting in her earrings when the doorbell rang. "Henry, could you get the door?" She hollered before fluffing out her dark hair. She observed herself in her bedroom mirror. Her red earrings paired with her dark red lips set a nice contrast with the royal blue dress that clung to her nicely. She heard Henry open the door.

"Hey, kid. Where's the lady?" Emma's voice rang through her ears. Regina saw herself smile widely in the mirror. Her butterflies had returned at full force. She was nervous.

"You wore that dress the night we met!" Henry observed. "Mom's still upstairs. "Where's Hook?"

Regina was satisfied with her appearance so she cleared her dry throat and exited the room, hearing her heels click against the wooden floor. She could see Emma's back to her as she descended down the stairs. The younger woman was wearing a tight pink dress and black heels. Her blonde hair was done as usual, but it had a little more curl to it then usual.

Emma saw Henry look behind her as she heard the small familiar clicking of heels. When she turned around, she nearly dropped the single white rose in her hand. Her mouth turned dry as she jaw dropped. Regina looked sexy as hell in her tight blue dress. Emma felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight.

Her son elbowed her to knock her out of daze. "You look… perfect." She exhaled, feeling breathless.

The mayor reached the bottom of the stairs, but her mind was glued to the figure of Emma as he dressed hugged her in all the right places. A good amount of cleavage was on display and she was sure that she had never seen the blonde look so attractive in her life. Then she noticed a single white rose between the younger girl's fingertips. Her eyes eventually found green ones and just barely managed to catch the compliment Emma sent her way. She blushed and smiled wide. "Thank you. You look," Gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, delicious. All those things plus, "flawless yourself, Miss Swan."

Emma blushed and held out the rose she bought. "This is for you."

Regina didn't quite understand the point of the single white rose, especially since she received a whole bouquet of purple flowers on Monday. Still, she offered a smile. "Thank you. It's very sweet."

"White roses mean a couple of things," The sheriff cleared her rough voice, "but in this case it represents a new start. Our new start." She blushed. "I know it's stupid, but-"

The brunette shook her head and clutched the rose to her, feeling a tight satisfying tug on her heart. "It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

The doorbell rang and Henry went to answer it as his moms gazes at one another. Hopefully it was his babysitter so his parents could leave for their date already.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Regina asked as they rode in the bug past the town line.

The sheriff smirked and shrugged. "Guess you'll just have to wait."

Regina looked over her date and licked her lips in appreciation. "You really do look fantastic tonight."

With a smile, Emma felt her stomach flip. "You've seen me in this dress before."

"True, but it was ripped and at that time I wasn't allowed to appreciate some of the… lower aspects of the dress." The mayor spoke freely.

Emma laughed softly and smirked. "Well shit, if you'd like I'll wear this dress every day." She joked.

The brunette joined in her humor. "I'll settle for every so often."

"You got it." The younger woman winked. Then she thought of something. "You've been doing a wonderful job at keeping it in, but tell me: how worried are you about Killian watching Hook?"

"Let me just put it this way, if you weren't wearing that dress then I'd be on the phone with the one hand wonder right now." Regina spoke honestly.

The savior chuckled. "All right. Fair enough. But when we get to the restaurant you can't talk about how worried you are about Henry."

"You're quite demanding on dates, dear." Regina observed.

Emma smirked. "Hey, I asked you out. I get to make the rules. You asked for this, Gina." She teased.

The older woman groaned. "Please abstain from calling me that if you want us to have a lovely time."

"I bet I could make you have a lovely time even if I did call you that." Emma challenged.

"Are you willing to take the risk?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. The blonde shook her head with a laugh. "So if you won't tell me where you're taking me, at least tell me how long our car ride will be.

"Well if we had more time I'd take you to Boston because that's my previous home turf, but since it's our _first_ date I figured we shouldn't spend most of it on the road."

Regina agreed. A road trip date could be saved for later. "I see you've thought this through."

The sheriff grinned. "I did my best."

After roughly twenty minutes or so and some small talk, they pasted a sign that read, 'Welcome to Castine'. They mayor smirked. "Castine?"

"Well last time you visited all you got to see was the police station. I figured we could branch out." Emma grinned. "I hope you like seafood."

The mayor scoffed. "We live in Maine. Of course I enjoy seafood."

"Good." The younger woman smiled.

They drove around the small town for a several minutes before Emma turned in the direction of the docks. The yellow bug came to a stop in front of a waterfront dock restaurant. It looked rather rustic, but the twinkling lights scaling the deck railings and windows made it more elegant.

"Roger's Seafood." Regina read the sign from out the window and put her hand on the door handle to open it.

The savior touched her other arm. "Wait. Stay here. Okay?" She smiled and got out of the driver seat before going around the car and opening the door for the older woman.

Regina stepped out of the vehicle with a confused smile. "What was the point of that?"

Emma was confused before she remembered that the former queen grew up in the Enchanted forest. So with a shy smile she explained, "Opening the door for your date is kinda a romantic thing here."

"Oh." The brunette blushed.

The sheriff kissed her cheek and offered her hand. Regina looked down at it before she smiled and tangled their fingers together. When they entered the restaurant, the mayor noticed how crowded it was.

"I hope you made a reservat-"

Emma turned to the hostess. "I'm Emma Swan. I made the reservation for outside." She turned to look at her true love as the hostess looked through her files. "You were saying?"

Regina laughed softly. "I underestimated you, Swan."

"Ah, yes." The hostess smiled. "Will the rest of your party be joining later?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. It's just the two of us."

"Right this way." The woman smiled and walked through the crowded restaurant.

The older woman clutched to Emma's hand in her own and whispered, "Please tell me that you didn't invite other people on our first date."

"You're underestimating me again." Emma sang as they made their way outside.

The view was breathtaking. Several tables were scattered around the back deck and it looked over a large body of water. The hostess held the menus close to her and smiled at the couple. "Where would you like to sit?" Emma motioned to a table close to the railing that was the most centered on the deck. "Your waitress will be with you shortly." She informed them and walked back inside.

Emma pulled out a chair for her date and sat her in it before taking her own seat. The blonde smiled at the older woman who looked rather confused. "What is it?"

"Nobody else is out here." Regina motioned to the empty tables.

The sheriff nodded. "I know. I reserved the entire dock." She smirked, extremely proud of herself. She might have not been able to think of some amazing over the top date, but she could make a simple dinner romantic.

Regina's eyes widened in surprise. "You…"

"Take your breath away?" The blonde filled in playfully.

The former queen nodded with a blush. "It's beautiful out here."

Emma smiled. "Not as beautiful as what's across from me."

A soft laugh came from the mayor. "Don't go getting cheesy on me now, Swan."

The blonde joined her soft laughter. "Yeah, it felt the cheesiness the second it left my mouth. I felt like my dad." She gagged.

Regina wasn't afraid to show her disgust. "That would make me your-"

"No." Emma pleaded with a hand held up and avidly shook her head. "Don't even think of finishing that sentence."

The brunette couldn't help but laugh joyfully as their waitress came up to them. "Hello ladies, my name is Jeremy. I'll be serving you tonight. What will you be drinking tonight?"

* * *

They were nearly done with their dinner. Regina had ordered lobster and Emma had picked out crab legs. They were night and day as they ate. The blonde was sloppy and unmannered, ripping and tearing the shells with her fingers. The brunette had neatly eaten with her utensils, but she'd be lying if she said the messy sheriff wasn't adorable to her.

All in all, everything was going great. Regina was actually very surprised that things were going so smoothly. "Well I must say that dinner has been divine, Emma." She smiled.

"See? I'm not too bad of company." The blonde told her.

The former queen laughed. "Not at all."

Emma wiped her hands with the cleaning wipes the waiter provided her with. "Ready to go?" She asked. With a nod from the mayor, they stood up and began walking inside. Emma placed a protective hand on her date's waist as the moved past the tables. Regina found the gesture fairly intimate. She liked it.

When they reached the paying station, the line was rather long. The blonde turned to look at the older woman. "You can wait outside if you want. I'll pay."

"I thought we'd split it." Regina informed her.

Emma laughed with a scoff. "Please. We both know that's lie." She accused. "I'm paying."

The mayor offered up a smug grin. "If you insist." She said playfully and rubbed the younger woman's arm. "I'll be right outside." Emma placed a chaste on her cheek and sent her off as she waited in line.

Once Regina was outside, she wrapped her arms around herself to shield out the cold.

"Mayor Mills?" She heard a gruff, familiar voice call to her and she turned around to see Emma's arresting officer walking towards her. He was out of uniform and dressed in a nice button up shirt and slacks.

She gave him a formal smile. "Officer Collins. It's nice to see you again. Please, call me Regina." She said as he stopped in front of her.

"Then by all means, call me Toby." He smiled at her. "So, how'd you like this place?"

"It was very delicious. You have a quaint town here." The mayor informed him.

"Thank you. I'll have to visit Storybrooke sometime. I'm sure your town is just as good." He offered.

Emma left the restaurant and went outside. When she turned the corner, she saw her date talking to some man. The brunette laughed at something the mad had said. Jealousy was the first emotion she felt. She walked up to the duo and put a protective hand on the older woman's lower back. "Hey, baby. I'm all ready to go."

Officer Collins had suspected the two were together, but seeing them show affection confirmed it.

Regina offered her true love a knowing smirk and introduced them. "_Sweetheart_, you remember Officer Collins, don't you?"

The blonde extended her hand and made sure her grip was firm. "My arresting officer, right?"

Toby chuckled and released the sheriff's hand. "That's correct. It's nice to see you standing up straight." He joked.

Emma laughed along, but Regina could tell it was forced. "It's nice to see you out of uniform."

"Yeah. I'm sure you know how good it feels to be out of uniform after a long week." He stated.

Regina laughed and leaned closer to her date. "I'm sure she _would_ know what it felt like if it she ever wore her uniform."

The blonde grinned. "Those are the perks of being Sheriff and dating the mayor."

Officer Collins laughed. "Not every town can have such an attractive mayor." He eyed over the brunette and Emma was suddenly done with the catch up.

"Well," She began quickly and moved her hand from the woman's waist and tangled their fingers together instead. "We should get going. Our son's babysitter is waiting on us. It was good seeing you, Officer."

"You as well." Toby said as he watched them walk away.

Emma ushered her date to the yellow bug and opened the passenger door. Instead of getting into the car, Regina stood there and placed a hand on the younger woman's chest, giving her a knowing smirk. "What?" The blonde demanded, raising an eyebrow.

The older woman was thoroughly amused. "That was quite a pissing contest over there, dear."

"Please." The savior scoffed. "It wasn't a pissing contest."

Regina snickered. "You may as well have proposed to me right then and there."

"I would have, but that would interfere with my plans to do it when I drop you off at home later." Emma joked.

The mayor rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Seriously, Emma. You brought up Henry, said you were dating the mayor. You even called me _baby_."

The younger woman grinned wide. "You liked it."

"Let's go. God only knows what your pirate friend has done to my son." She didn't refute that she liked the nickname, so Emma took that as a win. After the brunette slid into the seat, the sheriff shut the door and walked to her side.

* * *

The pair walked to the front porch of the mansion and performed the first date cliché of awkwardly standing outside of the house gazing at one another.

Regina was the first to speak. She cleared her throat. "I had a lovely time tonight, Emma."

The younger woman smirked. "What can I say? I know how to treat a lady."

"Beautiful and modest. I think I've won the lottery." The mayor said sarcastically.

Emma laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. We can't _both_ have won the lottery. Obviously I have."

Before the former queen could respond the front door opened and the two brunette _children_ flashed their knowing smirks. "Have a good time, loves?"

"Hook told me you guys probably _kissed_." Henry teased.

Regina rolled her eyes at the crude pirate. "There was no kissing. Mr. Jones, I believe your job is complete. You may go home."

"Not without my pay." Killian said.

"Go home, Hook. I'll pay you tomorrow." Emma told him.

"I wasn't aware we were paying him at all." The mayor spoke up.

The blonde shook her head. "You're not paying him. I am."

"But you paid for dinner." Regina argued.

Killian patted Henry's back in farewell. "Well as long as I'm getting paid, I don't care who provides it. I expect details later, Swan." He smirked before leaving.

Regina kissed her son's forehead in greeting before turning to her date. "You won't be giving him any details." She instructed.

"You got it. Kid, go inside so I can properly say goodbye to your mom." Emma winked at the boy.

Henry laughed. "Okay. See you tomorrow, Ma!" He gave her a quick hug and kiss before heading inside and shutting the door.

Emma ran a hand through her hair. "You're nervous." The mayor noted.

"What?"

The brunette motioned to the messy blonde locks. "Your hair. You always play with it when you're nervous."

Emma smiled and huffed a laugh. "I've got to learn to be less predictable."

Regina stepped closer to the younger woman and licked her lips. "I happen to like your predictability. I'm not a fan of surprises."

"You're going to hate this then." The blonde said and then proceeded to get down on one knee.

A dark heart stopped and she gasped, eyes widening. "Wh- What're you- God no. Emma-"

The blonde chuckled and looked into brown eyes. "Will you-"

She shook her head in protest. This was not happening! "Emma, are you craz-"

"Go on a second date with me?" Her smirk couldn't have gotten wider.

Relief washed over the older woman and then she turned angry with the kneeling woman. "Oh, you are _such_ an ass!" She complained. "I cannot believe you did that to me!" The younger woman stood up to her full size and received a harsh punch to her shoulder.

"Ow." The blonde groaned and rubbed her arm, but she was still laughing.

"I nearly had a heart attack!" She went to punch her date again but the sheriff blocked it with her arm, still laughing away. "I thought- you know what? Just for that, you can forget your goodnight kiss." Regina informed her and crossed her arms.

Emma smiled wide and shrugged. "That's okay. I don't kiss on the first date anyways." She managed to lean forward and peck the older woman's cheek quickly. "You can answer my date request tomorrow. Goodnight, _baby_." She winked and walked away.

Regina watched the yellow bug drive away, her emotions running wild. Despite the ill-advised prank Emma pulled on her, the night couldn't have gone any better. She found that she rather enjoyed dating the blonde. For the first time since she learned the truth of her true love, she actually believed that they could be together- not because they were _fated_ to be, but because she _wanted_ them to be.

* * *

YAY! Their first date happened! :D I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter is rather fluffy, but a twist is coming that will stir things up. ;) Next post will be up Friday. Quick thanks to everyone who favorites, follows, &amp; reviews. It makes me glad to know that people enjoy this story as much I do.


	15. Man With A Lion Tattoo

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 15

* * *

It was a lovely day in Storybrooke. The sun was out shining bright, but there were just enough clouds that it wasn't overpowering. The slight breeze made it slightly chilly as Regina had put on her dark grey wool trench coat over her outfit. She was sitting at a picnic table while she watched her son and true love toss the football back and forth a few yards away.

Regina took in the comfy appearance of the blonde woman. She was wearing tight jeans that showed off her delicious rear and the mayor appreciated the view. The jeans matched well with the loose black and white baseball tee she was wearing. The former queen didn't understand how it was possible that the younger woman could look just as fantastic in a casual outfit as she did in her tight pink dress from the previous night.

As Regina watched her sort-of girlfriend teaching their son a few things about football, she felt a certain warmth inside her that she only felt when Emma was around. It was close to the feeling she use to get around Daniel when she was young and naïve, but with the blonde it was more powerful than that. The warmth was all consuming and downright irresistible. She couldn't stop her butterflies when the sheriff was around. She couldn't prevent her giddy and girlish smiles. She felt like a love-struck teenager, and that was definitely a problem.

Of course the idea of being in love with the savior one day wasn't too terrifying, but she was beginning to fall _now_ and that idea was extremely terrifying. There was so much that they had to work through. They enjoyed each other's company, that much was true, but they had no idea if they were compatible for a long-term relationship. Regina had questions: Did Emma ever want to get married? Did she want kids? Was the sheriff into anything strange sexually? Regina had to know these things and she had to know soon. She didn't want to fall in love with a woman who didn't want the same things as she did for the future.

Emma was showing her son how to more accurately throw the football. She lined her fingers on the football laces. "All right, kid, look. If you want a tight spiral then you gotta finger these laces. It helps with accuracy, especially with deep balls downfield."

"Really?" The boy asked. "I didn't think it mattered."

The sheriff laughed softly. "Well you don't have to throw by the laces every time, but if you're going for a deep throw it will help with location." She continued to explain the process to her son and when they spread apart again, she sent a quick smile to the mayor before she threw the football as hard as she could.

Henry smiled wide as he caught the ball. "I didn't know you could throw that far."

Emma scoffed. They were a good distance apart so her voice was rather loud. "Have you not seen my guns, son? Let's see what you got. Hard as you can."

The young boy lined his fingers on the white laces and kinked his arm back before throwing it as hard as he could. The football nearly flew past Emma, but she managed to catch it over her head. Henry was jumping up at down. "Did you see that?" He yelled.

With a laugh, the woman nodded. "I did, kid. That was awesome! You've got a freaking cannon on you, dude. Keep doing that and you'll be playing in the NFL someday." She winked.

After a couple of tosses back and forth between them, they settled into a good rhythm. Henry was starting to make good spirals and his deep ball was getting more and more accurate. When Emma became out of breath and thirsty, she threw the ball one last time and made the time out symbol at her son after he caught it.

The sheriff walked over to her the picnic table and sat directly next to Regina. She smiled at her and motioned to the wicker basket on top of the table. "Got any water in there?"

"How does Gatorade sound?" Regina beamed and got out a mini bottle of yellow Gatorade, handing it to the younger woman. She watched as Emma chugged the plastic bottle until it was empty.

"Thanks." The blonde panted and wiped her face.

The mayor licked her lips as she watched several beads of sweat drip down Emma's face. "Tired?" She questioned. The younger woman nodded. Regina smirked. "You look rather sexy right now, Miss Swan."

Blonde eyebrows rose in surprise but she recovered quickly and grinned at her true love. "Yeah?" The brunette nodded. Emma looked around them. A father and his daughter were feeding the ducks in the pond across the park, and Henry was throwing the football up in the air. "If we were alone I'd show you how sexy I could be." She winked.

Regina gave a raspy chuckle. "Maybe later you could show me just how sexy you can be, dear." Her hand reached forward and trailed down a sweaty neck.

The sheriff swallowed thickly and licked her lips. "I- I would, but Henry-"

"Tsk. Tsk." The brunette shook her head in disappointment. "Don't go getting presumptuous on me now. We've only had one date."

"Which reminds me," Emma smiles, grabbing the teasing finger on her neck and tangling their fingers together discreetly in her lap, "you still have to answer my _proposal_ from last night." She smirked.

The mayor rolled her eyes playfully then nodded. "Yes I do. And I will have your answer if you and Henry come over for dinner tonight." She offered. "We can even order pizza." She buttered up the deal.

"Hm…" The blonde pretended to think it over as she smirked. "I think we could make that work."

* * *

Neal walked into Granny's diner and sat down at an empty table with a deep groan. He was starting to get antsy in Storybrooke, especially with how suffocating his father was being. He wanted a relationship with his Papa, but he wanted a relationship with other people too. Emma, being the main one. It wasn't like he expected things to go back to the way they were before he found out whom she really was, but he wasn't expecting her to write him off completely.

They had an understanding before Neverland. Of course, he was dating Tamara so nothing romantic could happen, but they were in a better place _then_ than they were _now_. He didn't know what to do. He tried talking to her, but that just made things worse. He figured that he had to _show_ her how sorry he was and then maybe she would be open to the idea of them being together again.

Of course he would have to find a way to keep Emma and Hook apart because the two seemed all too close for his liking. He made a note to enlist Charming's help with that. Surely David didn't want his daughter dating a pirate.

"Hey Neal." Belle greeted and took in the conflicted expression on his face. She sat across from him. "Are you all right?"

Baelfire nodded, even though it was lie. "Yeah. It's just some stuff with Emma." He told her.

The auburn brown haired woman gave an understanding look. "Things aren't going to well?"

He shook his head. "No. I tried to talk to her about us, but I got off track and just made things worse. She told me to leave her alone." He rubbed his face. "I just don't know how to fix it."

"Perhaps she's just concerned with other things at the time. I've heard rumors that she's been asking people for a man with a lion tattoo on his forearm." Belle informed the man.

Neal furrowed his eyebrows. The tattoo flashed in his mind as he remembered the identity of who it was. _Robin hood_. "Why would she be looking for a guy with that specific tattoo?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't know for certain, but after you all returned from Neverland I overheard Snow and Tinkerbelle talking about Regina's true love. Apparently Tinkerbelle found him years ago and they mentioned a lion tattoo."

The brunette was confused. "Why would Emma be looking for Regina's true love?"

The librarian shook her head. "No idea. I'm not even sure that's what she's doing, but my guess is that she's trying to help Regina find her happy ending."

"Regina doesn't deserve a happy ending." Neal spat bitterly. "She's the reason Emma grew up in the foster system in the first place."

"She is," Belle started, "but Emma and Regina also share a son. They've become friends lately, especially after what happened with Sydney. Regina seems to really be turning it around."

Neal wasn't pleased to hear that his ex-girlfriend was trying to help the Evil Queen get something she didn't deserve, but then he sparked an idea. If Emma was looking for Robin Hood then Neal could help.

Baelfire knew that the thief was in the Enchanted Forest, so obviously he couldn't hand deliver the man to her, but maybe they could work together to try and find a way to get Robin Hood to Storybrooke. If Emma was truly looking for Regina's true love and Neal knew whom he was and where to find him, that was sure to score him some points with the blonde.

* * *

"You guys aren't staying for diner?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter as she and David were in the middle of making said meal.

Emma cringed in apology. "No. I promised Regina we'd go over there for dinner."

"We're making pasta." David informed his daughter.

"We're ordering pizza!" Henry yelled from upstairs.

Snow gasped. "Regina is ordering pizza?" Emma nodded. "And you're choosing pizza over a meal made with your mother's love?"

The sheriff rolled her eyes and grabbed a beer from the fridge before sitting at the bar. "What can I say? I'm in the mood for pizza."

"You and Regina have been spending a lot of time together since we got back from Neverland." Charming mused as he stirred the sauce before going to the island and cutting broccoli.

Emma's hands started to sweat as she got nervous. Something about her father's tone seemed… _knowing_. She squinted her eyes at him and he looked back at her expectantly. "Yeah, I guess." She cleared her throat and looked away, not wanting to give anything away. "We both just want to spend time with Henry."

"We'd like to spend time with Henry too." David pointed out. "Why don't you invite Regina over here and we can all have dinner together?"

'_Because I want to be able to make-out with her and hopefully feel her up a little bit, Dad_' Emma thought in her head. "Because… she already ordered the pizza." She lied. "I have to pick it up on our way over."

Over the last couple of weeks David had started noticing subtle changes in his daughter. While he was no longer worried about her friendship with the pirate, he was starting to worry about her relationship with the mayor. Something about the way Emma spoke about Regina seemed familiar to him. There was a look in green eyes that gave him a strange feeling of déjà vu.

He was starting to question Emma's sexuality. He was fine no matter who she was attracted to, but she had never said anything so Charming just assumed she was straight because she obviously was with Neal to have Henry. David was beginning to think that his daughter was developing a crush on the mayor. He wanted to bring it up to her, but he wanted to be sure about his suspicions first.

"Well what time will you be back?" Snow asked her daughter.

"Henry! Hurry it up!" Emma yelled then she turned to her mom. "I don't know." She told her. "We should be back by eight or nine."

The two blondes made eye contact and sheriff became nervous. She could tell her dad knew something. She just wasn't sure what.

* * *

Regina was in her home office, on her laptop. She was in the midst of Googling 'What is lesbian sex?'. She had originally just Googled 'Lesbian sex', but that brought her to a very graphic porn website and filled her head with images that she would rather forget. The pictures weren't unpleasing to the mayor, but she was wildly unprepared for such a graphic example of lesbian sex.

Eventually she found a useless article that was titled: A guide to lesbian sex. She read through it and was quite pleased to find that it wasn't as scary as she had originally thought. She thought that there would be nothing but sex toys and strange positions, but she was wrong.

The mayor jumped in her chair when she heard the front door open. "_Honey_, we're home!" She heard Emma yell as the door slammed shut.

"We come with pizza!" Henry screeched excitedly.

Regina a few different windows up and she was frantically trying to exit out of all of them when a blonde head peaked through her cracked office door. "Hey."

After a few clicks she saw her desktop picture and relaxed. She looked into green eyes and smiled. "Miss Swan." She greeted with a smile.

Emma noticed the nervousness of the older woman, but decided not to comment on it. Instead, she stepped into the room and offered her hand to her. "Come on, Madam Mayor. I'm starving."

The brunette closed her laptop and took Emma's hand in her own. "I thought I was going to order the pizza?" She raised an eyebrow. "I suppose now I'll have to order my own because I can guarantee that you and Henry got nothing short of meat lover's."

Emma laughed as she led the former queen to the kitchen. "There you go underestimating me again."

When they entered the kitchen, Henry was opening a box. "What did you order?" Regina asked.

Henry made a face. "Emma ruined the sausage pizza with mushrooms and then we got just cheese." He showed her, opening the second box.

"I told you that you can just pick off the mushrooms and give them to me." The sheriff pointed out before addressing her true love. "I got cheese for you because Henry said you didn't like any meat on your pizza."

Regina smiled at the savior. "That's thoughtful. Thank you. I didn't know you liked mushrooms." She mused.

The blonde nodded. "Oh yeah. I love me some fungus." She laughed. "I tried calling you to see if you wanted any veggies on your pizza but you didn't answer."

"My cellphone is charging in my room." She waved. "But for the sake of next time, I like mushrooms as well."

"Perfect!" Emma grinned. "Henry can pick off the mushrooms on his pizza and give them to you."

Regina laughed when Henry grumbled his disapproval. "You take the pizza. I'll get the plates."

Emma and Henry were playing video games while Regina did the dishes and put the pizza away. They were playing Madden and the sheriff was highly upset with the team Henry chose to play with. "They're cheaters!" She accused.

"They're also the highest rated team, Ma!" The boy argued as he played defense.

The savior scoffed. "Because they cheat." She grumbled. "No son of mine will be a Patriot's fan."

Henry laughed. "I live in Maine. What other team would I go for?"

"The Giants, kid." Green eyes rolled. "They beat your sorry Patriot's in not one, but _two_ Super bowls."

The boy huffed. "They got lucky."

"At least they didn't cheat." Emma said right before she threw a touchdown. She stood up and raised her hands in the air, doing the touchdown sign. "Eat it, kid."

"Emma," Regina reprimanded from behind them. She stood in front of the blonde and gripped her baseball tee, yanking her down and moving to straddle her. "I'd like it if you'd be less crude around our son." She smirked, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's shoulders.

The sheriff stared at her wide-eyed, excited, as she nodded her head. "As long as you stay in this position I'll do whatever you want." She replied honestly.

"Gross." Henry groaned as Emma moved her arms around the mayor's waist and kicked the PAT on the game. "Just because I know you guys like to kiss doesn't mean I want to _see_ it." He sent them a repulsed look.

Regina laughed at her son. "We haven't kissed yet, dear."

"I'll show you kissing-" Emma started and lifted a hand into brown hair, bringing their lips together firmly.

The mayor laughed into the quick kiss before forcibly pulling away. "Henry do you happen to have any homework you haven't finished yet?" Regina asked hopefully as she swatted the younger girl's wandering hands away from her backside.

After a stern look, Emma relented.

"No." The eleven year old said. "Emma, play the game." His mother had paused it after the extra point was kicked.

"Sorry kid." Emma chuckled. "I've got my hands full." She smirked at the woman above her.

Regina cleared her throat and ran her hands through the blonde hair in front of her before kissing her deeply. The sheriff nearly dropped the Xbox remote when sharp teeth nipped at her lip. But as fast and wild as the kiss occurred, Regina took it away and stood up all together. "Well I'll be in my bedroom if anyone needs me." She gazed seductively at the sheriff. "You two enjoy your game."

Emma swallowed thickly and licked her dry lips, completely dazed. Henry chuckled beside her. "Ma? You okay there?"

"Sorry kid, but I have a couple questions for your mom." She lied and tossed him the remote before standing up.

"Sure." Henry said. "So should I start a new game or just wait for you to come back?" He knew the answer to the question. He just wanted to hear his mom respond.

"Sounds good, kid." Emma yelled as she practically ran up the stairs. She stood in front of Regina's bedroom and lightly knocked.

"Come in!" She heard from behind the door.

The sheriff smirked and stepped into the master bedroom. She saw Regina sitting on the edge of the bed, her previous outfit traded in for a silk black robe. "Y-you changed." The blonde stammered.

A sultry smirk crossed the brunette's face as she crossed her legs slowly. She watched as green eyes tracked her movement. "I wanted to be comfortable."

Emma swallowed thickly at the low tone the mayor's voice took. "G-g-" She cleared her dry throat. "Good choice." She stepped closer to the older woman until she was directly in front of her. "You look sexy."

The former queen bit her lip as she watched the savior devour her with those eyes. "Before you pounce on me, dear, I have some stipulation."

"No sex. Got it." Emma nodded off before she jumped unto the plush comforter and lied down. "Come at me, baby." She laughed.

Regina laughed and crawled on her bed before straddling the blonde and holding her hands down. "While I'm glad to know you've remembered term six, I was doing some research earlier that informed me sex isn't the only way to achieve an orgasm."

"Quit it with the dirty talk before I lose my mind." The sheriff teased.

"Neither of us will have an orgasm tonight-"

Emma scoffed. "Maybe you won't but I plan to come it up when I get home." She smirked.

The brunette's eyes widened at the word choice. "Always a crude one, aren't you?"

Emma tried to lean to kiss the mayor, but she couldn't so she laughed. "I get it, Regina. No dry humping. I'll control myself." She tried to kiss her again, but the older woman wasn't going for it. She groaned. "I'm loosing wood here."

"I just want us to have clear understanding-" Regina started, but the sheriff had enough rambling. She flipped them over so the mayor was on her back and the savior settled between spread thighs.

"You done?" The younger woman asked with a smirk. She wrestled her wrists free of Regina's grip and rested her forearms on the mattress besides brown hair.

The mayor was breathing heavily as she felt the weight of the savior against her. The fact that she didn't have pants on only heightened her knowledge of their position. "I think so, yes."

Emma grinned down at the older woman. "Good." She whispered before leaning down the short distance and kissing her.

Regina moaned the second soft lips landed on her own. She moved her hands to tangle in blonde locks. It was always surprising to her how much she felt kissing the sheriff. Her body tingled at the softest embrace. Every touch they shared was sparked with a certain heat she was growing to crave.

The blonde moved one of her hands to trace down Regina's side all the way until she was cupping her ass. She groaned at the feeling of the firm backside before she squeezed.

Regina gasped into the kiss, surprised and delighted at the foreign feeling. She could feel the rough denim of the savior's jeans against her bare thighs. Slim hips rose up into the younger woman without Regina's consent as she shoved her tongue down Emma's throat. She didn't know what she was doing. She wasn't thinking. The friction was making her tingle with warmth between her thighs. Her hands slid down to the sheriff's waist and slipped under the thin tee she was wearing.

Emma moaned as the mayor grinded up into her. She tangled her tongue with the older woman's as she felt cold fingers sneak under the thin fabric of her shirt. Her stomach clenched as she felt those hands glide over her back and then stomach. The blonde was wet.

The brunette's finger's grazed a dangling belly ring. She sucked on the younger woman's bottom lip while she moaned her approval. Her hands continued to explore a taunt stomach. When she felt a subtle grind against her center, she carved her nails down Emma's stomach and pulled out of the kiss. "No dry humping, Emma." She reminded in a husky before she started feasting on the sheriff's neck, all lips, tongue, and teeth.

Emma growled and turned her head to the side so the mayor could have better access to her neck. She didn't grind her hips, but they were begging her to. She let out a deep chuckle as she felt Regina tongue her pulse point. "I'm anything but dry, baby."

Regina let out her own raspy chuckle, vibrating against the blonde's neck and causing her to shiver. Her nipples hardened through the silk robe at the feeling. Emma moved her hand from the older woman's firm ass cheek and slid down her thigh, stroking her thumb teasingly over the inside of the creamy flesh.

The brunette gasped out a rather loud moan. Emma took the opportunity to kiss the woman and suck her tongue into her mouth. She felt nails graze over her sides as the older woman's moan vibrated against her mouth. Her other hand had been resting on the mattress but she moved it to tangle in short brown hair, yanking her head upwards as she broke the kiss and licked up her neck.

"God." Regina groaned in pleasure, her thighs flexing on either side of the savior's hips. Emma felt thighs clench as she reached the mayor's sweet spot on her neck and sucked harshly. Nails dug into her sides as a wanton moan was released from the brunette. "Emma," She moaned, rocking her hips forward. "Jesus Christ…" She swore breathlessly.

The powerful suction against her neck was sending shockwaves through her body and directly to her center. She was soaked. She wanted the younger woman to take her, to teach her the art of making love. She was ready to be adored by Emma. She was ready to come.

The sheriff released her neck and travelled her lips to the woman's ear. "Always so crude." She whispered hotly before sucking Regina's earlobe into her mouth.

"I-I changed my mind." The mayor confessed as she desperately grinded up into the younger woman. "Dry hump me."

Emma quickly pulled her lips away from Regina's earlobe and looked into the blown pupils of her true love. "Wha-"

The brunette nodded her head frantically. "You heard me, Swan. Make me come."

With a loud groan Emma leaned down to kiss the older woman hotly. Their tongues collided as the savior slammed a thigh up between Regina's legs and pressed against wet panties. She could feel the dampness through her jeans.

"Yes." Regina hissed, throwing her head back as she felt the pressure between her legs building. She had never done anything like this before. She had never gotten off through her clothes. It was exhilarating and sexy.

Emma moaned as she watched the brunette losing control. She smirked. "That feel good, Regina?" The mayor nodded frantically, shutting her eyes as she grinded with the blonde. "You gonna come, baby?" She whispered against the older woman's ear.

"Mhm." The older woman said, barely able to think straight. She could taste her release. It was so close. She was unbelievable wet and the pressure against her clit was delicious. "Emma." She whimpered.

The savior went in for the kill. She moved her lips to the sensitive spot behind the mayor's ear and sucked. The body below her arched off the bed. A strangled moan left Regina as warmth and euphoria flowed through her. Emma's hand flew up to cover the former queen's mouth as she verbally expressed her ecstasy. Emma kept her rhythm up, allowing her true love to ride out the orgasm, and when she was certain it passed she slowed her thrusts before collapsing back against the older woman.

Regina's eyes were closed as her heartbeat and pulse rate were steadily going back to normal. She moved her hands out from under the blonde's shirt and blindly found the younger woman's shoulders. She let out a husky laugh of joy as she opened her eyes.

Emma didn't know why the woman was laughing but she grinned down at her. "What's with the laughter, Madam Mayor?"

The brunette gripped the sheriff's face between her hands and gave her a soft kiss. "That was wonderful, dear."

Emma grinned from ear to ear. "There's more where that came from, baby." She smirked. "All you have to do is lift term six."

Regina rolled her eyes and stroked the blonde's cheeks with her thumbs. "The things you make me feel." She confessed, mostly to herself.

The savior leaned down to kiss her swollen lips and then her nose. "Sounds like you've got quite the crush on me, Miss Mills."

With a laugh, Regina nodded. "That I do, Sheriff." She dragged the blonde's face to hers and leaned their foreheads together. "That I do."

"So, about that second date." Emma remembered.

Regina licked her swollen lips. "I'm in." She smiled.

* * *

The next day, Emma was at the station playing darts. She had paperwork to do, but it was Sunday and nothing ever happened on Sunday's so she was just procrastinating.

After the dry humping at Regina's the previous night, she returned home and received a rather vivid questioning from her father. Thankfully, her mother seemed oblivious and naïve as always, but David was definitely looking for something. She thought about telling Regina about her dad's strange behavior, but she didn't want to spook the older woman. Emma could handle Charming's questions. She just wished that she knew what he thought he knew. Surely he didn't know about the budding relationship between Regina and herself. There was no way he could keep a secret like that from Mary Margaret.

Maybe he just thought Emma had crush. The sheriff could deal with that. If worst came to worst then she could just reveal her sexuality to him. While she wasn't jumping at the opportunity to share her sexual orientation with her same age parents, she at least knew they wouldn't shun her. It wasn't her sexuality she was worried about sharing with them- it was the identity of her true love. That was bound to get big reactions.

Emma made a note to talk to Regina about when to tell Snow and Charming. The savior was confident that the relationship she was building with the mayor would eventually make it to girlfriend status. Things were going smoothly and she was grateful for that. She was happier as of late. Regina was happier as well. They were both in a good place. Emma hoped that in a few weeks they could step it up a bit and let their relationship be known to the town.

The sheriff had just made a bull's eye when she noticed a figure in her peripheral vision. Green eyes looked to see her ex-boyfriend smiling widely at her.

She sighed deeply. "What're you doing here, Neal?"

Neal stepped closer to her, hand gestured out. "Look, I know you told me to leave you alone, but I heard you were looking for the guy with a lion tattoo on his forearm."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, I was. So what?"

"So I know who he is." Neal explained. "And I know where to find him."

Emma felt her heart sink.

* * *

Don't hate me! Lol. Just a reminder that while we all know that Robin Hood isn't Regina's true love, Emma doesn't. We'll see how she handles Neal's proposal to help bring Robin Hood to Storybrooke. I won't say if he's going to be in the story or not, but just know that I think he's a douche. Slight angst is ahead for our favorite Sheriff. Hook wasn't in this chapter &amp; I kinda miss him so he'll play a big part in the next one.

But on a happier note, this story has reached over 200 followers &amp; nearly 100 reviews! That's super sweet, guys! :D Thanks for all the love.

Also, no hate about the whole Patroits/Giants thing. I just picked two teams what were near Maine. I don't hate either team. Hah.

Review for me!


	16. He's No Emma Swan

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 16

* * *

_Neal stepped closer to her, hand gestured out. "Look, I know you told me to leave you alone, but I heard you were looking for the guy with a lion tattoo on his forearm."_

_ Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, I was. So what?"_

_ "So I know who he is." Neal explained. "And I know where to find him."_

_ Emma felt her heart sink._

"What do you mean you _know_ him?" The sheriff asked after a long moment of silence. She felt sick and panicked.

"I was in the Enchanted Forest with him before I went to Neverland." The brunette told her. "He actually helped me get there. Well, his son did."

Emma held up her hand to stop him. "Wait, so he's in the Enchanted Forest? Who is he?"

"Robin Hood." Neal said. "I'm guessing he's still in there, but we could bring him here."

The blonde swallowed the painful lump in her throat. "Are you _sure_ he has a lion tattoo on his forearm?"

Neal nodded. "Yeah. It's the guy you're looking for." He assured her. "I think we can find a way to bring him here." The former lost boy explained.

Emma ran a hand through her messy blonde hair. For the last couple of weeks she had been so _sure_ that she was Regina's true love, but she wasn't so sure anymore. Pixie dust had led Tinkerbelle and Regina to Robin Hood and while Pixie dust had also led Emma to Regina, the dust didn't confirm _Regina's_ true love for her.

She wanted to cry, really. The mayor was so tentative to start anything between them in the beginning. Maybe she felt that way because Emma wasn't _Robin Hood_, wasn't the former queen's true love like she had thought. Maybe there was such a thing as unrequited true love, despite what Hook told her. She had woken up so unbelievably hopeful and happy, but now she was certain she couldn't feel worse.

"Emma?" Neal questioned after the savior went silent. "Are you all right?"

The blonde snapped out of her pity fest and forced a smile. "I'm fine." She lied through her teeth. "I just… can't believe you know him."

"He's a cool guy." Baelfire went on. "Why were you looking for him?" He asked, wondering if what Belle had told him was true.

"Regina." The sheriff choked out. "He's Regina's true love." Bile rose up in her throat so she cleared it. "Thanks for the information, Neal."

The brunette grinned crookedly. "No problem. I was thinking I could help you get him here. I bet Regina would like him. He's a pretty manly guy. Think that's her type?"

Emma stopped listening. She grabbed her coat and car keys. She wasn't a runner anymore, but she had to get away from all the information Neal had on Robin Hood. "I have to go." She went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm gently.

"I'll go with you." He offered. "We can get started on figuring out how to get him here."

The sheriff shook her head and stepped out of her ex-boyfriend's grasp. "No Neal!" She said firmly. "I have more important stuff to do. Just do me a favor and leave me the hell alone this time!"

"Emma-" He tried.

She snapped. "I don't want to see you, Neal!" She screamed. "Don't you get that? I don't want to be friends! I _certainly _don't want to date you! I don't want your help with finding some stupid thief! The only thing I want from you is for you leave to leave me the _fuck_ alone." With that she stormed out of the sheriff's department and into her bug.

Once she was driving in the car, she allowed frustrated tears to fall. She _hated_ Neal at that moment. He ruined her blissful bubble of happiness with the mayor. Her heart was breaking slowly at the knowledge that her true love had a different true love out there that she could be happier with. Her tears became too much. She pulled out of the road and unto a dirt trail in the woods. She got out of the yellow car and slammed the door. She put her hands on the hood and looked down, letting salty tears fall to the ground.

All she thought about was Regina. She thought of every happy smile, every beautiful laughter. She thought about every breathy moan the woman released the other night. The brunette had told her that she wanted to try out their relationship, but Regina was under the misconception Emma was her true love.

Emma nearly laughed humorlessly at the irony of the situation. The girl who never got emotional over anybody was a blubbering mess. And she had caused it, really. She had asked around for Regina's true love. She brought it on herself.

The sheriff knew she couldn't keep her newfound information from the older woman, but God did she _want_ to. If she didn't tell her though then Emma would always be worried that fucking _Robin Hood_ would find a way to Storybrooke and sweep the former queen off her feet, leaving the savior alone and broken.

She _felt_ broken at that moment. She was already crying, but she still wanted to cry harder. She wanted to throw up. She wanted to yell and scream at the unfair world. She was happy with Regina. She was starting to- as insane as it was- _fall_ for the mayor and then Neal ruined it all.

Emma hit and punched her bug in a tantrum. She didn't know what to do. All she wanted was to drink her sorrows away. With a quick decision, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed her best friend.

* * *

Hook hugged her the second she stepped foot on his ship. His best friend had called him blubbering something about Robin Hood so he told her to come over. The savior fell into his arms and sobbed for several minutes before she gathered herself and told him the story.

Killian shook his head after she was finished. "I don't believe it." He said firmly.

Emma felt too defeated to scoff at him. She drank the pirate's rum as they sat on the plank. "I do."

The brunette had never seen his mate so down. "Swan, Tinkerbelle's pixie dust brought you to Regina."

She nodded. "Exactly. The pixie dust brought _me _to _Regina_, but Tinkerbelle's pixie dust also led _Regina_ to _Robin Hood_."

"You weren't even born yet." The pirate argued. "It's not like the pixie dust could have brought Regina to Snow's empty wound."

Emma rubbed her face, hogging the pirate's flask. "I forgot about him." She admitted. "When Regina kissed me and we decided to explore things between us, I completely forget she already had a true love. I thought maybe he was dead."

"How do you even know Bae is telling the truth?" Killian asked, snatching his flask from her. "Isn't he dead set on getting you back?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, but he's telling the truth."

"Oh right." Hook remembered. "The superpower thing."

"I think I'm falling in love with her." She whispered quietly, feeling tears rim her eyes.

Hook handed her his flask and wrapped an arm around her in comfort. "If you're falling in love with her, Swan, then you need to fight for her. To Hell with this Robin Hood fellow. He sounds like a douche anyways with all his stealing from the rich and giving to the poor business."

Emma laughed despite the situation. "I told you that's just the cartoon version. You know how off base they can be."

"Whoever this man is, love, he's no Emma Swan." Killian told her seriously. "Regina couldn't do better than what she's got."

The savior forced a small smile. "Thanks, Hook… but I can't take that choice away from her."

Killian shook his head in disbelief. "You want to tell her." He didn't like that idea at all.

"I have to." She corrected. "And I will. Tomorrow. Today I want to get wasted. Let's go to the Rabbit Hole." Emma suggested and stood up on the plank.

"Swan." Hook stood up and walked after her. "Do you-"

"I want to stop crying, Killian." The savior admitted sadly. "I want to feel like my heart isn't breaking right before my eyes so just be my friend and let me make this stupid choice. Please?" She pleaded, tears ready to fall from her already red-rimmed eyes.

Hook nodded and wiped the tearstains off her cheeks. "I'm buying." He insisted as they walked off the ship.

* * *

Regina and Henry were eating a late lunch at Granny's. She was in the middle of eating her salad when Charming walked in, looking around. When he made eye contact with the mayor, he made a beeline for her. "Regina, have you spoken to Emma today?" He asked.

The brunette noticed the panic in his voice. Her heart dropped. "A couple of texts, but not anything recent. Why? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"I went by the station to bring her gun to her since she left it at the loft, but she wasn't there." The blonde man informed her. "I tried calling her cell, but it's either busy or she turned it off."

Regina relaxed slightly. "Oh. Well she's probably out answering a call or something." She assured him.

Charming shook his head though, obviously not convinced. "I thought that too, but I can't find her anywhere."

The mayor racked her head. "Did you check with Mrs. Gerald?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "She's not there."

"Gold?" She guessed.

"He hasn't seen her."

"Could she be dealing with one of the thieving lost boys?"

David rubbed the back of his neck. "I called all of the stores that are open today and no one has had any complaints."

"Maybe she's with Hook." Henry spoke up before taking a bite of his burger.

"No." Regina and David said simultaneously.

They both gave each other a strange look before the mayor cleared her throat. "Emma wouldn't play hooky with the grungy pirate if she's the only one at the station." The brunette explained her reasoning.

David wasn't convinced with Regina's excuse, but he let it go. "All right, well I'm going to go see if I can find her." He said to them and started to walk away.

"David, wait." Regina called and he turned around to look at her. "If you find her, let me know."

Charming nodded and left the diner in search of his daughter.

* * *

"Hit me again!" Emma yelled at the bartender even though the bar was nearly empty because it was 2:00pm on a Sunday.

The bartender just handed Hook the bottle and walked to the other side of the bar. Killian could tell the man was irritated with the sheriff. "Pace yourself there, Swan."

Emma scoffed. "I don't need a babysitter, Killian. I need my drinking buddy." She grabbed the bottle of vodka from him and filled her shot glass.

"You're a wreck." The pirate told her as she downed the shot.

The sheriff shook her head fervently. "I'm heartbroken." She corrected.

Killian snatched the bottle from her. "Exactly. You're heartbroken for no apparent reason and drinking isn't for sadness. It's supposed to be for _fun_. You're ruining the art of drinking." He complained.

Emma rolled her eyes at her friend. "Nobody can ruin the art of drinking. And damn you, there's a reason for my heartache!" She argued. "My true love has a different true love."

"Boo hoo." The pirate mocked. "You're all heartbroken over the possibility that some guy in the Enchanted Forest is," He looked around, "_you know who's_ true love when you don't even know if the guy is alive or dead. Who knows what's been happening in the Enchanted Forest since Neal was there? You're assuming that your happiness is over simply because of something your ex-boyfriend told you."

"You don't get it." The savior pointed out. "I thought we were fated to be together-"

"Maybe you are." Killian cut her off. "You said yourself that things were going swimmingly. Who cares if fate played a hand or not?"

She nodded and managed to take the vodka bottle from him before pouring herself another shot. "Me! I care. I mean- I don't care if fate had its hand in our relationship, but I care if it's playing a hand in her relationship with someone else! I can't compete with true love."

"There's the fighter I know and love." Hook said sarcastically. "If you want her, Swan, you fight for her. I told you this."

His words went in one ear and out the other. "I dry humped her last night." She stated her secret. "It was amazing. Then she looked at me like she couldn't be happier if she tried. She had this sparkle in her eyes that _I _put there and in that moment I thought about what a lucky bitch I was because only I got to see her like that. If I had known that was the last time I'd be like that with her then I would have appreciated it more… I would have told her I'm falling in love with her…" She rambled before slamming down her shot.

"You're being dramatic!" Hook snapped at her. "If you were a man I'd knock some sense into you. Neal told you something and you haven't even spoken to Regina about it and you're already bowing out." He complained. "I'm going to tell you this because I love you, Swan." He slapped her across the face. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to sting. "Get your shit together and stop acting like a coward."

Emma rubbed her cheek and glared at the pirate. "I'm not a coward."

"Then prove it." He dared. "Go up to your true love and tell her you're falling in love with her before you ruin things."

The blonde nodded and stumbled out of the booth. "You're right." She said. "Even if Robin Hood is her true love, she's _mine_ and damn it I want her!" Her liquor courage was starting to kick in.

Hook laughed happily. "There's my beloved best friend! You go get your girl, Swan!"

"Oh, I don't think either of you are going anywhere but with me." The pair heard Charming behind them. They both cringed.

* * *

"I'm not sixteen, dad." Emma pointed out as David locked her in the cell. They had dropped Hook off at his ship before going to the station because unlike Emma, he passed a Breathalyzer test.

The deputy chuckled at her. "Then don't act like one."

Emma lied down on the cot and faced the wall without another word. She was drunk and sad and her father just overheard Killian talking about her going to 'get her girl'.

David leaned against the cell bars as he looked at his defeated daughter. "Emma, you can talk to me." He told her.

The sheriff sniffed away her tears. "No thanks." She just wanted to get sober and go talk to Regina.

"Who's the girl?" Charming asked before he grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the cell.

Emma shook her head, tears falling. For some reason, hearing the concern in her dad's voice just made her cry. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I spoke to Regina today." He spoke, hoping to get her attention. "Before I went to the Rabbit Hole, I stopped by Granny's. She was eating lunch with Henry. I told her I would tell her when I found you." He paused. "She seemed rather concerned."

The sheriff sat up at the information. Her father's tone seemed knowing, and while she could deal with him knowing her sexuality, knowing whom her '_girl_' is was a different story. "Well we share a kid." She explained. "I would be concerned if I couldn't get in touch with her. Especially in this town."

Charming nodded as he crossed his arms. "True, but… it seemed_ deeper_ than that."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What're you insinuating?"

"Nothing." The blonde man fibbed, never breaking eye contact with his daughter.

"You're lying." She observed.

David scratched the back of his neck. "You caught me." He leaned forward in his chair. "I think there's something going on with you and Regina."

"Why do you think that?" Emma questioned him, trying not to give away anything.

Charming laughed softly. "I think everybody knows that you take after your dashing father, but you've got your mother's eyes, Emma. She's looked at me for years with those eyes and any time you talk about Regina, your eyes sparkle the same way." He explained.

The savior shrugged. "It's just a crush. She doesn't know-"

"Now who's lying?" David challenged her. "I've known Regina for a long time, and yet I've never truly seen her happy, not until recently. I think you're partially responsible for that."

The sheriff swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. If she confirmed his theory then she'd be breaking terms ones and three. But her father knew more about true love than anybody else she knew, so maybe he could help her. "You know Tinkerbelle got her wings back?"

Her father nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Did she tell you how she got them back?"

Charming gave her an apprehensive look. "She said that she did a favor for Blue."

"That favor was finding my true love." Emma confessed.

David's eyes widened. "That… was weeks ago."

The sheriff nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"It- Tink's pixie dust?" He asked, slowly putting the pieces together.

His daughter nodded.

"It led you to…"

"Yeah." Emma bit her lip nervously, looking at her perplexed father. "It's Regina." She summed up with a shrug. "My true love… it's Regina."

Charming stood up swiftly and ran a hand through his crew cut hair. "Wow." He breathed out as he began pacing. He thought they were an item, but _true love_ was a powerful thing. True love was _every lasting_. If what his daughter was telling her was true then Regina and her would be together forever. "I-"

"We're not _in love_ or anything." The savior cut him off. "It's all very new and after what I learned today it might be over."

"Over." David repeated while he paced. "So you have been seeing each other then?"

"We've only been on one date." The woman clarified. Watching her father pace in front of her cell was making her a little nauseous. "But yeah, I guess we have."

The deputy cleared his throat. "Have you... have you had…" He couldn't say it.

"Dad, no!" The blonde exclaimed when she realized what he meant. "And let's not talk about my sex life. Please?"

Charming shook his head, his mind going haywire. He thought he would be all right with Regina dating his daughter, but he didn't suspect that _true love_ was at play. "Believe me I'm not asking because I _want_ to." The man clarified. "But true love is powerful, Emma. You have magic and Regina has magic and-" He stopped himself. "Just be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I can get her pregnant." It was a joke, but when she looked at David's uncomfortable face her mouth went dry. "Right?"

He huffed out a disbelieved laugh. "I'm not sure. I've heard of two people who possess magic creating life even when one or both of them were barren. I don't know if it's possible with two women, but true love-"

"Is the most powerful magic of all." Emma finished for him. Then she shook her head. "Yeah, I know. But there's no need to worry about that. We're… not at that stage yet." She told her father and then her mind went to everything that happened today with Neal. She rubbed her face. "And we probably never will be now."

Charming noticed the self-deprecating tone his daughter's voice took so he sat back down in his chair. "What happened?"

"Neal." She summed up. "Actually, it was me, but I'm still blaming Neal."

David shook his head. "I need more than that, honey."

Emma went on to explain everything from her quest to find Regina's true love to thinking she _was_ the mayor's true love, only to have it ripped away by her ex-boyfriend.

David listened intently. When his daughter finished he could only say one thing and he hoped it was comforting. "Emma, I've never heard of an unrequited true love before. I don't think it's possible."

"If it's not then Tinkerbelle's pixie dust was wrong either back when she brought Regina to Robin Hood or it was wrong when it brought me to Regina. I don't- I can't think of any other explanation."

Charming rubbed his face. "Do you want me to talk to Mother Superior for you?"

The sheriff shook her head vehemently. "No. Dad, you can't talk to anyone about this. Not even mom! _Especially _not mom!" She corrected herself.

"Emma, she's not going to judge you-"

"Dad." The woman interrupted him firmly. "Please."

Charming sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. "I hate lying."

"It's not lying. It's omitting the truth. Totally different." She assured him. "You know how mom is going to react when she finds out that I like _Regina_. To be honest I'm surprised you're not freaking out."

The deputy shook his head. "No, I'm freaking out." He disagreed. "I just know that's not what you need right now."

"Thanks." Emma expressed her gratitude.

David gave her a sad smile. "So what're you going to do?"

"I have to tell her about it." The girl sighed. "I'm going to tell her that I want to be with her regardless, but I can't keep this from her."

Charming nodded. "I agree." There was a pause and David took it to say something he thought was important. "You know I don't care about whole liking women thing. Right?"

Emma smiled at her father's awkward sentence. "You can call it gay, dad." She chuckled. "But I know. Thank you for not freaking out." She smiled.

David stood up and unlocked the cell. "Finish your shift and then go get your girl." He smirked.

* * *

'_She's okay. I found her.' _ The text was frustratingly vague, but Regina felt relieved nonetheless. She proceeded to send several messages to the sheriff, but all went unanswered. She was starting to worry. David informed her the savior was all right, but she seemed to be ignoring the mayor.

Henry was in his room with Hansel playing video games, so it was just Regina in the living room when the doorbell rang. She straightened out her blouse and stood up before walking to the door and opening it.

Before her stood the sheriff in question. The brunette was prepared to scold her, but when she saw the tortured look on the younger woman's face she stepped into her and swiped blonde hair behind a pierced ear. "Are you all right?"

Emma shook her head. "We need to talk."

While Regina was rather inexperienced with relationships, she was aware of the cliché phrase commonly used to dump someone. "You want to break-up." She said firmly and crossed her arm in defense.

Green eyes widened. "No." She shook her head. "Not at all."

The former queen raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

Emma laughed at the older woman with a nod. "I'm positive. If you want us to break-up then you'll have to do it yourself." She said firmly. "But there is something you should know."

"Emma, you're scaring me a little bit." Regina told her, but she allowed the woman inside regardless and shut the door behind them both. "Where did you go earlier today? David said he couldn't find you."

The blonde looked around. "Is Henry here?"

"He's upstairs with Hansel. They're playing video games until Mr. Zimmer comes to get him."

The couple walked into the family room and sat on the couch. Emma looked into those warm chocolate eyes and saw worry in them. "I have a confession to make."

"You cheated on me?" Regina guessed.

"What?" The sheriff asked, slightly offended that was her go to conclusion. "No. I'd never do that."

"You regret what happened between us last night?" The brunette guessed again. "I told you that I would try to reciprocate but you-"

"Regina no." Emma cut her off. "I freaking loved what we did last night. I pray for many repeat performances."

"Then what is your confession?" The woman wondered.

Emma sighed, becoming annoyed with the mayor. "If you stopped interrupting then you'd know by now."

Regina nodded her head and cleared her throat. "You're right. I'm sorry. Patience isn't my virtue. My mind always goes to the worst possible scenario."

"In order to tell you this I have to break a pre-relationship term." The blonde informed her true love before clearing her throat. Regina wasn't speaking so she decided to move on. "Before I found out that you were my true love, I was looking for _yours_."

The older woman figured that she must have heard that wrong. "Excuse me?"

"I know that it was a complete invasion of privacy and that I had no right to meddle in your love life, but at the time I thought I was doing it for you. Although I later realized that I was only doing it for me because I thought that you would never want me that way so I thought that if I found your soul mate that I could be able to realize how ridiculous I was being about you because I was convinced that you would never want me like that. So I went asking around town for anybody who knew a guy with a lion tattoo and then no luck. So I went to Tinkerbelle-"

"Tinkerbelle?" Regina asked, baffled by all the information.

"Yeah. I was trying to get her to find your true love again, but instead she had already made a deal with Mother Superior to find my true love, so I took it." She took a deep breath. "Obviously you know it led to you and we're _us_ and I'm so happy where we are in our relationship, but today _Neal_-"

"Emma-" Regina tried to cut her off. She had her own confessions to make, but the blonde wouldn't allow it.

The sheriff shook her head. "No. I have to tell you now or I'm afraid I never will." She took a deep breathe. "Neal told me that he knew the guy with the lion tattoo. He said his name is Robin Hood and that he's in the Enchanted Forest. He just kept going on and on about how great the guy was, how he helped him get to Neverland, and all these other great things and I know I that you didn't meet him back in the day because you were afraid to be happy and let go of your anger, but you're not that girl anymore, Regina. You're so beautiful and strong and you could be happy. Not that I don't want you to be with me, because I do, Regina. More than anything do I want to be with you, but if you-" She stopped when the brunette grabbed her face between her hands and flashed a closed lipped smile.

Regina looked into the emotional green orbs. "Honey, you need to calm down and breathe. Okay?"

"But-" Emma attempted.

The mayor shook her head, still smiling. She stroked the younger woman's face lovingly. "Is this the reason you went AWOL earlier today?" The blonde nodded while Regina held her face. "I need you to listen to me now. All right?" She received another slow nod. "_You _are my true love, Emma. _You_. No one else."

Emma tried to shake her head, but the brunette wasn't allowing such things. "But Robin Hood-"

"Is irrelevant." The older woman finished. "He's not my true love. He never was. It's all a long story and Blue will have to explain it further to you, but my true love, dear, is you."

"Really?" She asked quietly.

Regina nodded. "Really. Even if he was my true love, he's not you and I want you. True love or not."

The sheriff was speechless. She had spent the whole day mourning her relationship with Regina and there the mayor was, saying everything Emma thought couldn't be true. She was relieved beyond belief. Her heart felt so much lighter. She couldn't say anything so she did what she wanted to do. She leaned forward and kissed her true love sweetly. She conveyed all her relief into the gentle kiss.

Regina smiled against her lips but then pulled back when she tasted something. "Have you been drinking?" She asked, taking her hands off of the younger girl's face and placed them in her lap.

"Earlier." Emma confessed. She swallowed and looked down at the mayor's lap. "With Hook."

Brown eyes rolled. "You and that ridiculous pirate make awful decisions together."

"I'm falling in love with you." The younger woman blurted out. Regina stared at her, stunned. "I… know that it's insanely fast and I don't expect anything back, but I had to tell you. When Neal told me about Robin Hood, I felt sick. I thought that things were over between us and that _killed_ me. It made me realize how much I care about you which-"

Regina moved her hand up to cover the blonde's mouth. "While this rambling of yours is charming, I need you to stop." She laughed softly. "I'm falling in with you as well, dear." She admitted and felt the savior's lips tug into a smile beneath her hand. "But I have a confession to make."

When she let her hand off the younger woman's face Emma spoke, "You cheated on me?"

The mayor wasn't amused. "No and stop interrupting." She warned her. "I'm, well I'm the reason that Tinkerbelle and Blue were trying to find your true love." She admitted with an embarrassed flush.

Emma's jaw literally dropped. "Wha…"

"You told me that you were a lesbian and then I started to find myself thinking of you in a romantic sense. I thought the only way to stop that was to-"

"Find my true love." The sheriff finished for her and grinned wildly. "So we both did the same thing." Regina nodded and Emma laughed at the situation. "Now let's get back to this you're falling in love with me thing." She smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh no. Consider that term seven. We have to officially be dating for the L word to be brought up. This was a special circumstance." The sheriff chuckled until she realized that she had broken the very first term. Her face morphed into a cringe. "What?" The mayor asked, worried.

"You're going to break-up with me." Emma predicted.

The older woman scoffed. "After what I just confessed to you? You think I'd-"

"My dad knows about us." The blonde rushed out.

After a beat of silence Regina calmly patted the younger woman's shoulder and stood up. "We're over."

Emma laughed and stood up, following her. "Baby-"

"Why on _earth_ would you tell that shepherd father of yours about us?" The mayor turned around to ask. "You've broken half the terms we set for our pre-relationship. You mentioned the true love thing, you've told your father about us- out of all the people in Storybrooke you told your _father_\- and you tried to get me to lift term six."

Thinking it would change the subject Emma said, "Actually I counted the terms and there's only five." She'd been meaning to correct her for a while now.

"No, no, no." Regina shook her head in reprimand. "Don't try to change the subject, Miss Swan. There are six terms, but one isn't for you-"

"One isn't for me?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" The mayor said firmly. "Another conversation for another time. Now, tell me your excuse for why you just had to tell your idiot father about us."

The sheriff scoffed. "I'm not making excuses. He said that he already knew-"

"How? Was it Hook because I will castrate-"

Emma cut her off. "No. He said it was me. He said that when I talked about you I got this look in my eye. He also said that you seemed happier lately."

Regina crossed her arms. "Not that you deserve to hear it, but I am." She confirmed. "Happy that is."

"Good to know." She smiled. "And I know that this is yet another person who knows about us prematurely, but if it makes you feel any better he swore he wouldn't tell my mom."

"Hah." The mayor scoffed. "Like I believe that."

The sheriff rolled her eyes. "Regina, trust me. He knows this is important to me. He won't say anything."

"You're asking me to trust you a lot lately." The older woman mused.

Emma smiled softly. "It worked out well with Hook didn't it?"

Brown eyes rolled. "While he hasn't told anyone about us yet, there's still time."

The blonde stepped close to the mayor and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Are we good?"

Regina took a deep breath. "I reluctantly say yes." She said as she wrapped her own arms around the younger woman's neck.

Emma smiled and kissed her. "I can't believe you looked for my true love." She teased.

"I can't believe I ended up being that true love." The brunette countered.

The savior gasped, scandalized. "Madam Mayor, I believe you just broke a pre-relationship term." Regina just rolled her eyes and kissed her true love.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too bad for you guys! You know I can't keep them apart for too long though. Lol. Next chapter will be a fun one and soon it will be time to tell Snow White. I don't know how I want her to take the news yet so you guys can weigh in on it for me. :) A new post will be up by Tuesday and get ready for Swan Queen to step it up in the love department. ;) Review &amp; Favorite! Love you guys!


	17. Reconciliation

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 17

* * *

It was early Monday evening. Henry was out with Neal and Regina was cooking dinner on the stove. Emma was sitting on top of the island Indian style and looking through the storybook.

The blonde cleared her throat and started reading, "The Evil Queen marched through the doors of the castle. She grinned maliciously at Snow and Charming. 'Sorry I'm late.' She spoke with mirth. The dark haired sorcerer strutted past the crowd of gasping peasants, taking pleasure in their fear-"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Must you read it out loud?" The former queen asked. "And your impression of me is awful. I was much more villainous."

"Shh!" Emma instructed. "We're getting to the best part." She smirked and continued reading. "Two of Snow White's guard went to the rescue, but they were no match for the Evil Queen's dark magic. She flung them across the room with ease. _'It's the Queen! Run!'_ Doc the dwarf warned Snow." Regina found humor in the sneaky voice Emma used for Doc. "Snow White grabbed Charming's sword and pointed it at her _Evil_ Step-mother. _'She's not a Queen anymore._' Snow said. '_She's nothing more than an Evil witch_.'"

The mayor laughed as she chopped tomatoes. "What a lovely impression of your mother, dear." She chuckled at the whiny voice her true love used.

Emma laughed with her. "Charming took the sharp blade from his bride. _'No, no, no.'_ He coaxed. _'Don't stoup to her level. There's no need.'_ He went to address the Evil Queen. '_You're wasting your time. You already lost and I will not let you ruin this wedding.'_ Charming stepped in front of Snow to shield her from harm." The sheriff looked at her true love and raised an eyebrow before she looked back down at the book. "The Evil Queen smirked, _'Oh I haven't come here to ruin anything._' She told him. _'On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift._' Snow gripped her groom's arm_. 'We want nothing from you_.' The Evil Queen glared at her stepdaughter. _'But you shall have it!_' The witch bellowed with hate in her dark eyes." Emma scoffed. "They forgot to say _beautiful_." The blonde told Regina. "You have beautiful brown eyes."

The older woman scoffed with humor as she added the chopped tomatoes to her sauce. "Thank you, but your impression of me is still weak."

Emma rolled her eyes and continued reading. "The Evil Queen looked around her in disgust. '_My gift to you…' _The witch whipped her train to the side and scowled at the guests. '_Is this happy… happy day.' _She spoke with a repulsed tone. '_But tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows. Now I make mine._' She turned her sinister glare to Snow White and Prince Charming. '_Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness… if it is the last thing I do.' _The Evil Queen strutted away in victory. '_Hey!_' Charming yelled with anger. The Evil Queen turned around and saw the sharp blade of Charming swords coming for her heart. She and the blade disappeared in a puff of black smoke." The savior finished with a smirk. "I do believe you told me the exact same thing when I arrived to town."

Regina shook her head, lifting a spoon from her sauce and putting a hand under it. "Taste this." She held it up to the blonde after blowing on it. When the sheriff tried it, the mayor corrected her. "And I didn't say I would destroy your happiness. I said I would destroy _you_."

The younger woman rolled her eyes playfully as she swallowed the tasty sauce. "And yet here you are feeding me delicious sauce." Emma smiled.

"So it's good?" The mayor asked, and received a nod.

Regina went to put the noodles on and the blonde looked back at the storybook. "Damn. I gotta say that you had some rather revealing outfits back in the Enchanted Forest, baby. How come you don't dress like that for me?"

"Because if I did then you wouldn't be able to function." The mayor said confidently.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She closed the book and hopped off the island. She stepped behind the older woman and wrapped her arms around her. "And who said I'm able to function now?" She laid her chin on Regina's shoulder while she watched her finish cooking the chicken breasts.

The blonde started peppering soft kisses on the mayor's neck when the doorbell rang. She groaned while Regina laughed. "Go answer the door, dear. I'm sure Neal will want to talk to you about my 'true love'." She said.

"If only he knew the truth." Emma smirked and slapped the brunette's ass before she left to answer the door. When she saw Neal standing there with Henry, she greeted her kid with a hug and told him to go wash up for dinner. "Thanks for having him back on time." She forced a smile at her ex-boyfriend.

Neal gave her an uneasy smiled back. "Yeah, well, if I didn't then Regina would have my head."

Emma laughed. "You got that right. She's a stickler for punctuality. I'll see you next Monday?" She asked, trying to rid of him.

"Em, I'd like it if we could meet up sometime this week and talk." The brunette man admitted hopefully.

"Neal-"

"Please?" He begged. "Just meet me Wednesday. We can talk about everything and if after that you still don't want anything to do with me then I'll respect that."

The sheriff weighed her options before she reluctantly nodded. "Okay. Wednesday at Granny's we'll have lunch."

Neal grinned happily. "Awesome. I'm there! I'll see you then. Tell Regina to have a good dinner!" He waved bye before he left.

When Emma shut the door and turned around she saw Henry standing there. She put a hand to her heart. "You scared me, kid."

"Are you going to tell him about mom?" He asked curiously.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Neal thinks that you and him are meant to be together." The boy explained. "Are you going to tell him that you're dating mom?"

"Uh…" She paused. "No. I think I should tell other people before I tell him, but I do plan on telling him I'm gay."

Henry laughed. "That will be funny. Emma ruffled her son's hair and chuckled. "Go set the table." She told him and followed him into the kitchen. Regina was draining the noodles, but she had her phone was wedged between her ear and shoulder.

The mayor laughed and Emma was suddenly curious who she could be talking to. "Yeah. Of course." There was a pause. "We'll see how it goes. I can't speak for-" The former queen turned around and grabbed her phone. When she saw the blonde looking at her, confused, she smiled. "Oh, here she is. Want to talk to her?"

"Who is it?" Emma asked when her true love handed her the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

_"Hi, honey! I tried calling you."_ It was Snow.

The sheriff relaxed slightly and smiled. "Yeah, my phone is in my car. What's up, mom?" She watched as Regina mixed the pasta and sauce together.

_"You father said that you might not make it home until later tonight because you're going out with Hook. You aren't leaving town. Are you? You know what happened last time."_

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother. "I'm not hanging out with Hook tonight. I'm going to help Regina with Henry's football uniform designs and then I'll be home." The blonde was stoked that her dad was willing to make excuses for her not being home, but he was making them prematurely. Emma glanced at the mayor, who was obviously snickering as she sliced chicken breasts into thin strips.

_"Oh! Well then I'll see you when you get home. Tell Regina that I'll call her tomorrow."_

The savior stumbled a bit. Why would Snow need to call Regina? "O-okay." She said.

_"Love you, sweetie."_

"Love you too." She hung up and raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Um, my mom just said to tell you that she'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, good." Regina said nonchalantly and she mixed the chicken in with the pasta.

Emma huffed. "Why are you talking to my mother?"

The mayor eyed the younger woman with an amused expression. "Am I not allowed to speak with Mary Margaret?"

"You're allowed." The sheriff told her. "You just… why?"

Regina cleared her throat and wiped her hands. "We're having lunch tomorrow." She stated with a shrug.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the younger girl's attitude. "I wasn't aware I needed your permission."

"It just seems strange to me." The savior spoke.

"You mean suspicious?" Regina was started to get irritated.

Emma shook her head. "No." She stated firmly. "I just don't know what you two have to talk about."

"Well that's between me and your mother." The mayor informed her sharply and transferred the dinner into a proper bowl before bringing it to the dining room.

Emma followed suit, sitting at the head. Henry was seated next to her, eagerly waiting for his dinner. "You're not going to tell me?" She asked the older woman.

Regina huffed a laugh. "As I said, Miss Swan, it's none of your business."

"I believe it is." The blonde argued.

"Let's discuss this at another time." The former queen requested and placed the food on the table before sitting down. "Henry how was your time with Neal?" She changed the subject.

* * *

Henry was just sent up to do his homework so Emma grabbed her jacket on the hook and put it on, ready to go home.

"You're leaving?" Regina questioned as she stepped into the foyer.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. I promised my mom I wouldn't stay late." Of course that wasn't the real reason she was leaving. She was frustrated with the mayor for not telling her why she was having dinner with her mother.

Regina took a deep sigh. "And you're angry with me." She noted.

Emma huffed a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, I am."

Brown eyes were flickering with irritation. "Can't we just have one good day?"

"We could." The sheriff informed her. "If you didn't keep things from me."

"Emma-" Regina began.

The younger woman cut her off. "You told me to promise you communication, but the second I ask it back from you, you shut down."

"I-"

"I'm not asking for you to tell me all your darkest secrets, Regina. I just wanted to know why you and your self proclaimed mortal enemy are having lunch! That's all."

The mayor clenched her jaw in anger. "I'm not having lunch with her as my _mortal enemy_. I'm having lunch with her as the mother of my true love!" She yelled.

Emma was taken back. "Wh-"

"It's the term I didn't tell you." Regina admitted. She was pissed that she had to say anything at all. She was hoping to tell the blonde about it after she successfully succeeded at burying the hatchet with Snow White because if she failed in some way then she didn't want the blonde to be disappointed. "The term for me? It's reconciliation."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Wh- You want a truce with Mary Margaret?" She asked.

Regina nodded. "If that's what you'd like to call it, sure. I'd just like to put the past behind us. Focus on the future and all of that." It sounded ridiculous when she said it out loud. "Go ahead and make fun."

But Emma didn't make in fun. Instead, she climbed up the steps and grabbed the mayor's face, kissing her firmly. "That sounds like a great idea, baby." She grinned at her. "Why not just tell me that?"

The brunette licked her lips and looked into green eyes. "Because there's a very real possibility that it won't be successful. I've done horrible things to Snow, things I certainly wouldn't forgive."

Emma chuckled softly, stroking the older woman's cheek. "Well you tend to hold a grudge." She teased. "But it will work. Just… maybe don't mention you want to bang her daughter."

Regina laughed. "There goes my opening line." She joked before grabbing the blonde's face and kissing her again. The angle was awkward because of their hands, but neither moved them. When they pulled away, Regina made sure to leave a harsh bite on the sheriff's bottom lip. "Now get going."

"I could stay." The savior suggested with a smirk.

The mayor shook her head and shoved her away softly. "No way, Sheriff. We'll save the sleepover for Friday night." She winked.

* * *

Emma stepped into Granny's diner on Wednesday afternoon. She saw Neal sitting at a booth in the back, flowers set on the table beside him. She walked over to him and he stood up, flowers in hand.

"Hey, Em." He smiled and held the flowers out to her. "These are for you."

The sheriff took them after a sigh of irritation. Still, she forced a smile. "Thanks." She sat down in the booth and tangled her fingers on top of the table. "So you wanted to talk."

Neal sat down across from her, looking nervous and pale. "Yeah. Look, you were right when you said I convinced myself that I did the right thing for the greater good. I'm sorry." He apologized.

Emma nodded. "Okay. I forgive you." And she had. "If you didn't throw me in prison then I never would have given up Henry and God knows where I'd be right now."

The brunette man smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I never _hated_ you, Neal." The sheriff spoke honestly. "I just don't want to be with you."

Neal nodded. "No, I know. It's going to take time for you to trust me again. I get it."

Emma shook her head. "No. You don't get it. I don't want to be with you ever. Look, I care about you. You helped me create Henry and I'll always love you for that, but I'll never have any sort of romantic feelings for you." She explained.

Baelfire sat there for a while, deflated. "Maybe in a few years-"

"No." The blonde cut him off. "Never." She cleared her throat. "All right, Neal. I'm going to level with you here. You're not my type."

The man scoffed. "Em, we dated for a year. How could I not be your type?"

The sheriff bit her lip, looking around the rather crowded diner. She wanted to tell him, but telling him would ensure that he'd flip out and she wasn't prepared to tell the entire town just yet. "I just someone more…" She paused. "I just-"

"Is this about Hook?" Bae asked, looking pissed.

Green eyes rolled. "_Trust me_, this isn't about Killian. Why does everyone assume its Hook? We're just friends." She assured him. "It has nothing to do with Hook or you for that matter. This is about me." A plan came to her and she happily jumped on it. "Look, I'm starting to fall for someone."

"Who?" Neal demanded to know.

Emma shook her head. "No. I'm not telling you. It doesn't matter who it is. All you need to know is that it's _not_ you."

The former lost boy rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to go beat him up or anything, Em. I promise. I just want to know who he is."

"You're right you're not going to go _beat_ him up. You lay a hand on them and I'll end you." She warned fiercely. "But I don't owe you a name, Neal. I don't even owe you this conversation. I came here to hear your apology and get it through your head that we're never going to get back together."

"Miss Swan." Emma heard Regina's voice behind her. She relaxed slightly and craned her neck to look at the woman. "Playing hooky from work again?"

When she went to answer, Neal cut in. "No. We were just talking." He said rather rudely.

Emma glared at him before she stood up. "Actually, we were done. I'll order my lunch to go." She assured the man and walked with the mayor to the bar. After they both ordered their to-go lunches, they stood off to the side and watched as Neal angrily left.

"What was that about?" Regina questioned her true love.

The sheriff grumbled. "Neal wanted to apologize for sending me to prison."

"That was… _nice_ of him." The mayor said, guessing by Emma's tone that it wasn't.

She was right, because the blonde scoffed. "He just said that because he wants us back together. The flowers on that table were for me."

Regina glanced at the cheap looking pile of flowers and chuckled. "Maybe if he spent more than ten dollars on a bouquet then he'd have a better chance."

The savior scoffed. "Please. I told him he wasn't my type."

With a laugh Regina said, "That's an understatement."

Emma chuckled with her. "Well, I was playing on telling him the truth about myself, but it's rather crowded in here and he'd cause a scene. I kinda want to tell my mom before I tell anybody else." She smirked. "Speaking of my mother, how'd your lunch with her go yesterday?"

"It was productive." The older woman concluded. "We came to an agreement to put the past behind us."

The sheriff grinned happily. "See? I told you everything would be good."

"Not so fast, dear. She invited me and Henry for dinner at the loft Saturday." Regina said with a groan.

Emma found that rather amusing. "Aww, you and my mom are totally going to be bff's."

Ruby handed Regina her to-go order and before the mayor walked out, she leaned close to the sheriff and whispered, "Say that again and you won't get second base this Friday." She smirked and bit her lip seductively.

The savior groaned to herself as she watched the brunette's ass walk away.

* * *

"I'm not playing that ridiculous game." Regina said as her and Emma walked along the shore of Storybrooke. It was Friday night and the two had a lovely to-go meal from a local Chinese take-out place that was recently built. The couple ate it on the beach. Now they were walking along the waterline, letting their feet be soaked by the sea with each wave.

Emma laughed softly as she held both pairs of their shoes in one hand. "It's fun. Come on. It will help us get to know each other better."

"Until you ask a question I don't want to answer." The mayor pointed out.

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine. We'll each get four veto's."

Regina nodded. "All right, but I reserve the right to end the game at any point."

"Fine." The sheriff relented. "Do you want to start or should I?"

"I'll start. What's your favorite color?" The older woman questioned.

Emma grinned. "Yellow."

Brown eyes rolled with a smile. "Of course. I should have known that."

The blonde chuckled. "My turn. What's your favorite food, besides anything healthy?"

"I'd have to say lamb chops are my favorite." Regina mused. "How many women and men have you been with?" She smirked.

"How do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"Sexually." Regina struggled out.

"Oh. Veto." Emma said easily.

The former queen raised an eyebrow. "That's unacceptable."

Emma laughed. "We both get four veto's. Why is that unacceptable?"

"Because that's something I should know before we enter into a relationship." Regina explained simply.

The savior scoffed. "You're just using that card so I'll tell you now. I can always tell you at a different time." Emma had no trouble telling her, but she wanted to get under the older woman's skin a bit.

"Fine, but just so you know, by not telling me I'm assuming it's a rather large number of men and women and that makes me not want to touch you." She said with finality.

"Twelve." Emma revealed. "Two guys, ten girls."

Regina's eyes widened. "_Twelve_? You've been with twelve people? That's worse than what number I was thinking!" She exclaimed.

The younger woman looked at her true love with conviction. "Twelve is not that many, Regina."

The brunette scoffed. "Twelve is ten more than I've been with, Miss Swan."

Green eyes widened this time. "You've only been with _two_ men?"

"Where I come from, two is rather scandalous." The mayor declared. "I won't tell you how outrageous people would find _twelve_."

Emma smirked. "You're jealous." She observed.

"Of your common whores?" The former queen huffed. "I think not."

The savior's smirk merely widened. "Aw, baby, don't worry. You'll be the best no matter what." She teased.

Regina crossed her arms. "I believe it's your turn for a question, Sheriff."

"All right." Emma grinned when the older woman didn't deny her jealousy. "If I held your hand right now, would you allow it?"

The mayor blushed. "Yes." She admitted.

Emma reached for the woman's hand and tangled their fingers together. She felt butterflies at the feeling. "Your turn."

"Do you want more children?" The mayor asked the younger girl.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I would. If was a married and not in prison." She joked. "Same question. Would you want more kids?"

Regina smiled. "I'd like one more. Maybe two. It would be nice to experience raising a baby with someone." She confessed.

Emma grinned and squeezed her hand. "Okay. Next question. I know in the Enchanted Forest people probably didn't do this, but would you ever move in with someone before you were engaged or married to them?"

The mayor thought about it. She had never considered it before, never thought it was an option. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "How common is that in this world?"

"Pretty common." Emma told her. "I mean, some people wait to move in until they get engaged."

"If you live together when you're not married though then what's the point of marriage at all?" Regina asked.

The blonde paused for a moment. "Because marriage is more… final I guess. At least for me it is."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if I get married then I'll be married until I die. So whoever marries me is stuck for life." She said with a laugh.

The mayor chuckled as well. "That poor woman." She teased. "Whose turn is it now?"

"Yours."

"Okay. Did you have the birds and the bee's talk with Henry without me?" She interrogated. The woman had suspected that Emma had spoken with their son about the basics of sexual intercourse, because he was getting to the age, but neither Henry nor her true love had confirmed it.

Emma simply nodded. "Yes. We had the talk a couple weeks ago."

The older woman wasn't upset. Frankly she was rather relieved because she had no idea how to broach the subject with her child. "What did you say?"

"It's my turn, Madam Mayor." She teased.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

"Favorite movie."

The form queen snickered as she thought about it. "I doubt you heard of it because it's very old, but the Court Jester. It was made in 1955, before I even got to this world."

"We'll have to watch it together sometime." Emma suggested with a grin.

Regina looked at the blonde and nodded. "I suppose we will. Now, what did you say to Henry about sex?"

"Verbatim?" She asked and Regina nodded. "I said, 'Kid, sex is something that's meant to be between two people who love one another. There's oral sex and vaginal sex." Green eyes watched as the mayor cringed at her words. She laughed softly. "Both you're way too young for. But oral sex is when someone uses their mouth to please their significant other. The most traditional way to have sex is to penetrate. That's when a man inserts himself, his _area_, into the woman's area. That's how babies are made. There are ways to prevent pregnancies though, so when you're ready to have sex with a girl, promise to let me know about it. I'll buy you condoms and you'll need to learn how to properly put them on before you attempt to have sex'."

"Whoa." Regina said in angry tone. "You told our child that you would buy him _condoms_?"

"Regina, he's eleven. I told him that he wouldn't be doing that stuff until he was _at least_ sixteen, but yes, I think that when the time comes we should educate him and take the proper action to prevent him from getting a girl pregnant." Emma explained.

The mayor growled. "No. He won't be having sex at all. Not when he's sixteen."

"This is the real world." Emma argued. "I don't necessarily want him to be having sex either, but I started having sex around that time and now a days if he makes it to sixteen, I call that a win." She shrugged.

Regina wasn't pleased. "He shouldn't even be considering sex until he's in love." She grumbled.

"And I told him that." The blonde guaranteed her. "He knows it's between two people who love one another. Come on, Regina, with how much he loves fairy tales, he's bound to be a hopeless romantic." She grinned.

The comment got a smile from the mayor. "Are you a romantic?"

Emma shook her head. "Oh no. It's _my_ turn, sweet cheeks."

"Never call me that." Regina gave her a disapproving look.

"Cat or dog?" She asked.

"As a pet? Dog." The brunette revealed.

The sheriff was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. Were you expecting a different answer?"

"Honestly, yeah. Since you were attacked by one when you were little." Emma stated her reasoning.

Regina nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that was unfortunate, but at least dogs will alert you to danger. Cats seem-"

"Like bitches?" Emma filled in with a laugh.

"For lack of a better word." The former queen agreed. "But I'm sure some are wonderful."

"Your turn." The younger woman reminded her.

The brunette cleared her throat. "Right. Are you a hopeless romantic?"

Emma shrugged. "I have my moments. What's your favorite book?"

The couple reached the end of the beach, so they turned around and started walking back towards the car. "Oliver Twist." Regina said.

"Boring."

Regina just rolled her eyes with a smile. "What's your favorite film?"

"Oh, tough one." Emma thought. "Probably the movie Pay It Forward."

"I've seen that." The mayor confessed. "That was a nice film. Tragic ending though." She commented.

The sheriff nodded. "Yeah, true. Favorite holiday?"

"Christmas, easily." The brunette admitted. "Are you into any strange things? Sexually, I mean?"

Emma blushed at the question. "Seriously?"

Regina shrugged, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'd like to know beforehand. I should go ahead and tell you now that the whole 'golden shower' thing I read about seems absolutely repulsive and I will _not_ participate in such an act."

The blonde started busting out laughing. "Oh my God. Where do you read this stuff?" She asked. "Don't worry, Regina. I'm not into anything too weird, but I would say I'm fairly open about sex."

"So no foot fetish or anything? Or some weird role-play fetish?"

"Well I'm going to lie to you. If you want to whip out some of those Queen dresses you use to wear and strut around in the bedroom with them, I'll totally go with that." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina chuckled and leaned against the blonde as they walked. "I'll keep that in mind. Your turn, dear."

"What's your love language?" Emma asked.

A perfectly arched eyebrow rose. "My what?"

The savior thought about how to explain it. "It's like… what makes you feel most loved. You know there's physical touch, quality time, words of affirmation, acts of service, and receiving gifts."

"Then I'm afraid I have no idea." Regina said honestly.

Emma's green's eyes sparkled with an idea. She released the mayor's hand and dug her phone out. "I got it. You're taking the online quiz."

Regina laughed. "There's a quiz?"

"Mhm." She Googled it and went to the website. She grinned at her date. "Ready to find out?"

The mayor nodded. "Sure." She chuckled at the younger woman's enthusiasm.

"Do you like to be hugged or receive notes of affirmation?"

The brunette thought it over. "I suppose notes would get tedious over time so I'll say being hugged."

The couple went on to answer thirty or so questions. "It's calculating." Emma informed her as they waited. "I must say I'm surprised some of your answers. You might be the same love language as me."

"What's your love language?" Regina asked curiously.

Emma laughed as if it were obviously. When she saw the genuine look of brown eyes she revealed it, "Physical touch. I tend to get handsy."

The mayor found that easy to believe. The blonde was rather affectionate. "I happen to enjoy that about you." She confessed with a blush.

Emma grinned before looking down at her phone. "Op. Looks like your love language is words of affirmation."

"So that means I enjoy hearing people express their love for me?" She asked.

The sheriff nodded. "Yeah, but it also means that you like when people verbally express their appreciation to you. Like, you know how after you eat dinner you do the dishes?" The older woman nodded. "Well, me and Henry always say thank you and it makes you feel appreciated doesn't it?"

Regina realized that it was true. She did enjoy hearing how much her son appreciated her. "Hm. So since your love language is physical touch, does that mean you want sex all the time?"

With a laugh, Emma shook her head. "No. I mean for someone whose love language is physical touch, sex is important but it really means that I feel most loved when I'm holding hands or getting a back rub at the end of the day or something of that caliber."

"Is it bad if that we have different love languages?" The former queen questioned.

"No." The blonde said with confidence. "As long as you let me touch you and I remember to tell you what a sexy mayor you are then we'll be good."

Regina laughed and reached down to tangle their finger together again. "You should take me home now." It was nearly 10:00pm. "Where does your mother think you're at?"

The couple walked to the parking lot towards the bug. "My dad told her that you were making me stay until I finished all my late paperwork." Emma smirked.

Brown eyes rolled. "Always the villain, aren't I?" She joked.

"Even when you're not." The sheriff smiled and kissed the older woman's cheek.

When they got to the car, Emma opened the passenger door for her date. Before the mayor slid into the bug, she gave the blonde a sweet and simple kiss. "Henry's at a sleepover. Play your cards right and you might be too." She winked.

Emma smirked and shut the door gently after her true love got in. She was suddenly eager to get to the mansion.

* * *

Regina and Emma kissed passionately as they blindly climbed the stairs. The brunette grabbed the lapels of the crimson leather jacket and yanked it off the other woman, throwing it somewhere along the staircase.

Emma's insatiable hands were feeling up the mayor's backside. She wasn't usually an ass woman, but her date had one hell of an ass. How could she _not_ ravish it when she had the chance? She let out a guttural moan as Regina tongued her ear. Shivers ran across her body. They couldn't get to the master bedroom fast enough so the blonde slid her hands down strong thighs and lifted the woman off the ground.

"Oh." The brunette gasped in surprised and let out a silky chuckle before wrapping her arms around the younger woman's neck.

The sheriff easily carried the former queen up the stairs, but when they reached the second floor her blonde hair was tugged back and her lips were devoured.

Regina tangled their tongues together; one of her hands sneaking under the thin white tank top the savior was wearing. She rather enjoyed being carried by the blonde.

"Baby," Emma mumbled through and heated kiss, "bedroom." She backed the older woman up against the wooden door.

The brunette took the hint and reached behind her to open the door. With her weight resting against it, it flew open and the couple nearly toppled over until Emma somehow managed to straighten them up again. "Impressive." Regina smirked against swollen lips.

Emma smirked back and backed the older woman up to the bed. She laid her down and gazed at her disheveled purple blouse and hiked up black skirt. Her dark coffee hair was a wreck and her lipstick was smudge in a way that was becoming familiar for the sheriff. She licked her own bruised lips and lifted her shirt over her head before bending over the mayor and kissing her.

Regina barely had enough time to appreciate the pink bra but she was happy to let her hands wander the toned stomach and sides, moving to feel the muscles in the younger woman's arms. She broke the kiss and grinned devilishly. "These are rather sexy, Miss Swan."

The blonde chuckled darkly and nuzzled into the mayor's neck. "I'll show you how sexy they can be." She promised before she sucked harshly on Regina's pulse point. The former queen let out a slow groan of pleasure as she clawed Emma's biceps.

"Remember, no sex." The mayor sighed softly, eyes screwing shut.

Emma nodded and moved to lick down the brunette's throat. "I know."

Regina chuckled breathlessly. "I was reminding myself, _dear_!" Her sentenced hitched when her date nipped at her collarbone.

The sheriff laughed against tan skin. She licked the bite mark and sat up on her knees. Her hands grabbed the silk blouse Regina was wearing and pulled it out of the skirt. She started to unbutton the shirt.

"The bottoms stay on." Regina spoke when she felt cool fingers glide over her warm stomach. She was warm all over, her center aching.

Emma smirked as she looked down at the squirming woman. "Are you talking to me or yourself?" She was halfway done with the blouse and made sure to swirl her finger around a navel slowly. It elected a gasp from the mayor.

"You." Regina licked her lips, opening her eyes to watch the sheriff hovering over her. Her body wanted Emma's fingers to circle more than her navel. "Because I'm going to tell you to _fuck_ me soon."

The savior growled, the sound of her true love cursing only making her pussy wet. She bit her lip as a grey bra with white polka dots came into view. "I'm supposed to say no to that?" She pushed the blouse off the woman's shoulders and took in the flawless sight before her. How could Regina expect her to deny such a beautiful sight? The mayor's torso was straining and she could see the erratic breathing.

Regina nodded, unable to speak when Emma's hands grabbed her breasts through the thin bra and lightly felt them. It had been so long since she was touched like that. "Yes!" She hissed and gripped the younger girls face before crashing their lips together.

Emma released a strangled moan and sucked on the mayor's tongue. Her hands slipped under the thin bra without permission and she took a hardened nipple between her fingertips.

"Fuck!" The brunette whimpered, throwing her head back. "Fuck me." She eagerly begged. "Baby, fuck me."

The sheriff knew she couldn't say yes, but lord it was harder to do then she thought. "I can't, baby." She sighed, but tweaked the nipples in her hands. The woman's breasts were the best things she had felt in a while. "Who knew the uptight mayor had such a filthy mouth?" She teased.

Regina chewed desperately on her bottom lip. She let out a breathless gasp as her nipples got abused. "If you would fuck me, you'd see just how _tight_ I am."

"Jesus Christ!" Emma growled when she felt hands slide up her stomach and under her bra.

Now, Regina had never touched another woman's breasts before, but she found the reaction she got to be a good sign. She trapped the hardened nipple between her thumb and index finger. "You feel so good, Emma." She confessed.

Emma grinded her hips down before she came to her senses and pulled off the mayor. She stood up and closed her eyes. The room was too hot, her body was thumping with arousal and she couldn't catch her breath. "Gotta… cool down." She explained, feeling her crotch scream at her for the torture. She groaned and attempted to calm herself down.

Regina remained on the bed, breasts barely covered and feeling the cold air hit her the second Emma pulled away. She licked her lips as she caught her breath. She was thankful the savior had stopped them because she was ready to go all in. She couldn't think of reasons to stop them, but she was starting to remember. They weren't officially dating and Regina still had a lot of research to do before she felt comfortable returning the favor to her true love. She wanted to be able to live up to the other twelve Emma had slept with. She wanted to be better than all of them, but she didn't know how.

"Thank you for stopping it." The brunette smiled, embarrassed at how desperate she sounded earlier.

Emma smirked from across the room. "I nearly couldn't, so watch yourself Madam Mayor." She teased and didn't even try to hide her appreciation of the half naked woman.

Regina laughed huskily and did magic to change her into her pajamas. "Are you still staying the night or can you not control yourself?"

The sheriff scoffed. "That's rich coming from the woman who was pleading with me to _fuck_ her." She grinned.

Brown eyes rolled. "Just get in the bed, Swan."

"Let me text my dad and tell him I'll be staying at Hook's." She laughed. Once she texted him, Emma slipped her white tank top on and changed into a pair of work out shorts Regina owned

The couple settled into the bed with Regina resting her head on Emma's chest. "Hey, baby?" The blonde asked after several sleepless minutes.

Regina's arm was around the younger woman's waist. She tightened her hold and smiled softly into the darkness. "Yeah?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Emma whispered quietly.

Chestnut hair lifted off her chest and they made eye contact. "Are you asking?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. What'd you say? Think you want to be my girlfriend?"

The mayor smiled widely and kissed the blonde woman tenderly. "I'd like that."

* * *

Things were getting heated there for a moment ;) Snow &amp; Regina reached peace, but we'll see if that lasts when Snow White finds out about Emma's relationship with her. Neal will continue to be a pain in the ass for a while longer, but you won't always hate him. Lol. Next chapter will be up Thursday! Review &amp; favorite. Love you guys!


	18. A Charming Dinner

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 18

* * *

Emma had been up since 5:30am. She was startled awake by a nightmare she had. Ever since Sydney attacked Regina, she had been having sparse but consistent nightmares. They were a nuisance, but not anything the sheriff couldn't handle.

However, the downside to her nightmares was that she very rarely could go to sleep afterwards, so she had taken to jogging in the early hours of the morning. When she woke up around five that morning and saw the brunette sleeping soundly in her arms, she couldn't stop grinning. She didn't want to wake her because it was the mayor's day off, so she quietly slid out of the bed and borrowed a pair of shoes before she went jogging.

She made sure to leave a note before she left in case Regina woke up, but when she returned to the mansion around 6:15, the note was still on the end table and the mayor was wrapped up in a thick comforter. Emma smirked when she saw the older woman drooling on her pillow. Who knew Regina was such a hard sleeper?

The blonde decided to do something sweet and something she hadn't really done in years. She scurried down to the kitchen and raided the fridge. She was going to make her infamous breakfast, which was really just scrambled eggs and French toast. She thought about what Regina would enjoy for breakfast and sliced up strawberries for her. Emma also grabbed one of the honey crisp apples on the island with a smirk. She had the best idea to wake up the mayor. When she finished setting the serving plate, she poured a glass of apple juice and made her way back to the master bedroom.

She was delighted to see her newly acclaimed girlfriend still sleeping soundly. She glanced at the clock. It was 7:00. Emma placed the breakfast on an end table, grabbed the apple and jumped on the bed, next to her true love.

Regina awoke when she felt a dip in her bed. She squinted her eyes open and saw Emma grinning at her fully dressed in yesterday's clothes, sweating slightly. The blonde was holding an apple out to her, "Did you _know_ that the Honey Crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees?" She asked with a teasing tone.

The brunette recognized the words and rolled her eyes. "Emma-"

"It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing!" The sheriff cut her off. "It can weather _any _storm. I know this girl, and she said that she's tended to one since she was little girl and to this day she has yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers."

"Are you done?" Regina asked as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, but Emma saw the small smile on her face.

The blonde took a bite of the apple and spoke, "I have to say, I pegged you as an early bird. I thought you'd be up at 5am sharp."

"Usually I do enjoy the morning, but I had a rather late night." The mayor reminded her. "What time is-" When she glanced at the clock she saw the plate of breakfast. A wide smile spread over her face. "You made me breakfast?"

Emma smirked and swallowed her food. "Yep! I thought you'd enjoy the only two things I can cook."

Regina laughed and sat up properly before grabbing the tray and placing it on her lap carefully. "I do believe no one has made me breakfast in bed before."

The sheriff shrugged. "Well you've never had a girlfriend before. These are the perks." She bit her apple again.

"French toast?" The mayor was impressed after she took a bite. "I can't believe you know how to make this."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, baby." She winked.

Regina flushed and chewed her food. "How long have you been awake? It looks like you ran a mile."

The blonde grinned softly and stole a strawberry from the breakfast tray. "I've been up for about two hours. I went for a jog."

Brown eyes widened slightly. "You've been up since 5:00?"

Emma shrugged. "5:30, really. I left a note for you in case you woke up, but it turns out you're a hard sleeper." She chuckled.

"I'm not a hard sleeper. I just don't wake up at 5 in the morning on my day off."

"You were drooling." The savior argued with a chuckle.

Regina scoffed. "I was not."

The blonde gave her girlfriend a knowing look. "Whatever you say, baby."

The mayor rolled her eyes playfully. "This breakfast is delicious, Emma." She said as she took a bite of the eggs.

With a shrug, the sheriff smirked. "Yeah, well when it's the only meal you learned to make, you become a master. I would stay, but I desperately need a shower-"

"You can shower here." Regina cut her off. "You don't _have_ to. If you prefer your home shower then that's quite all right, but- I was just letting you know that if you wanted to, you don't have to leave just yet."

Emma smiled appreciatively at the older woman. "I don't _want_ to leave, but my shirt is soaked in sweat and I don't have another one."

Regina smirked. "You're dating a powerful witch, my dear. Do you still have my blouse that Henry gave you?" The blonde nodded with a blush and the mayor made it appear on the edge of her bed.

The sheriff smirked. "Impressive. Can you make me some underwear why you're at it?"

"I'm afraid not." The brunette told her with a blush. Thinking about the savior's panties made her body heat up. "I can only conjure up something when I know what it is and what it looks like."

Emma shook it off and grabbed the blouse along with yesterday's jeans. "Ah well. Guess I'm going commando then." She winked at the mayor and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked. "Use my bathroom unless you want to use Dove Men's soap and Head &amp; Shoulders." She laughed.

Emma grinned. "Yeah, I'll just be in here." She pointed to the master bathroom and went in.

* * *

When Emma finished her shower she slipped on her clothes and dried her hair the best she could with the towel and stepped into the mayor's bedroom. She was surprised to find that no one was there. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She tossed her damp towel in the hamper and walked down the stairs. "Regina?" She called.

"In the kitchen, dear!" She heard the woman call and hear faint clanking of dishes.

Emma walked into the kitchen and huffed in disbelief. "Can you never just leave a dish in the sink?" She asked with humor as she stepped behind the brunette and kissed a clothed shoulder.

Regina smiled fetchingly. "I could. I just never like to."

The blonde breathed in her girlfriend's hair and grinned. "How come you still manage to look absolutely delicious in the morning?"

Regina scoffed. "Please, I look awful."

"Nobody likes a liar, baby." The sheriff teased, her hands moving to lightly rub the older woman's shoulders.

The mayor moaned softly. "That feels good."

Emma smirked, her thumbs working out the shoulder blades. "Yeah?"

"Mhm." Regina groaned at the feeling.

"You're totally turning me on right now." The blonde revealed.

Regina laughed. "Same here, Sheriff."

Emma continued rubbing tense shoulders as her lips trailed kisses across a straining neck.

"Mm. Keep doing that." The former queen instructed. Emma happily obliged, but the doorbell ringing interrupted their moment. "Ugh! Why?" Regina whined quietly.

The savior laughed against heated skin and pulled away. "Can I answer it or would that be suspicious?"

Regina shook her head. "It's your day with Henry, so you're good."

"I'll be back, gorgeous." Emma squeezed her ass before going to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw Mr. Zimmer with Nick and Henry in front of him. "Hey guys." She greeted.

Henry looked confused for a moment, but he shook it off. "Hey Mom." He smiled. "Nick wants to borrow a game from me. Can we go get it?"

Emma nodded and opened the door all the way. "Sure, but hurry it up though because I've got to run to the station in a few and you're coming with me."

"Okay." Her son said as he and his friend scurried upstairs.

Mr. Zimmer stepped into the house wearily. "How are you doing Sheriff?" He asked.

The blonde smiled politely at him as they stood in the foyer. "I'm good, Mike. How about you? How's Ava?"

"A challenge." He chuckled. "Count your lucky stars you don't have one."

Emma laughed with him. "Trust me, I do. But don't worry, Mike, things will get much worse before they get better."

The man scoffed. "At least you're honest." He looked around the house best he could. "Is the mayor here?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. She's just doing the dishes."

"I've been meaning to run something by you." Michael said. "The twins birthday is coming up and they said they wanted a dog, but I can't exactly leave town so I was wondering if you could pick one out for me. I know it's a lot to ask-"

"No, I'd love to." The blonde smiled. "I love dogs. Just text me what kind you're looking for and I'll make it happen."

"Mr. Zimmer, good morning." Emma heard her true love say from behind her. "How was Henry for you last night?"

The mechanic offered the brunette a courteous smile. "He was polite and respectful as always."

"He gets that from this one." Emma pointed to the mayor and laughed. When neither adult joined in on her laughter, she cleared her throat. "Well, I'm gonna go check on the boys. See what mischief they're up to." She climbed the stairs and left the two brunettes' behind.

"Well since you kindly hosted my son last night, next sleepover can be over here." The former queen offered.

"Thanks. I don't mind having them though. Like I said, Henry is very well behaved." Michael told her. "Which, I hear he gets from you." The man smiled.

Regina rolled her eyes with good humor. "Yes. I think everyone is aware that the sheriff isn't known for being well-mannered."

"All apart of the charm, I'm sure." The mechanic chuckled. "But you know that."

Brown eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

Michael opened his mouth to answer, but he was saved when footsteps came down the stairs. "All right, it's been great. Come on, Nick. Your sister is waiting in the car." He said in a rush. "Bye Henry."

"Bye Mr. Zimmer!" Henry grinned. "Bye Nick!"

"Bye Henry's moms!" Hansel said excitedly before him and his father left the house.

"Michael knows about us." Regina said as soon as the door closed.

Emma gave a confused look. "What?"

"Uh-oh." The couple heard their boy say.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Henry cringed. "I just told Nick that you liked each other. I promise I didn't say anything about true love."

"What?" The mayor yelled.

"Henry." Emma groaned.

"I didn't tell Mr. Zimmer!" The boy defended. "Nick said he wouldn't tell anybody!"

The mayor scoffed. "Because all eleven year old boys never lie."

Emma touched the brunette's shoulder to calm her down. "Relax. What did Michael say to you?"

"He talked about your charm. He said that he was sure I knew about said charm."

The sheriff started laughing. "That's it? You're freaking out because he said I was _charming_? Baby, think about who my dad is for a second."

Regina didn't find the humor. "You didn't see his face when he was talking to me."

"Nick wouldn't tell anybody, mom." Henry cut in.

"Yes, well I thought you wouldn't tell anybody and here we are." The brunette argued.

Emma ruffled her son's hair. "Kid, go text your buddy and see if he told his dad. Regina, a word in your office please." She gripped her girlfriend by the elbow and walked her to the home office. The blonde shut the door behind her and sighed. "What the hell was that?"

"Our son proved himself untrustworthy. I knew- I _knew_ something like this would happen. Mary Margaret will probably know about this before dinner tonight and I'll be walking straight into World War III."

The sheriff rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting. Henry didn't tell the whole town. He told his _best friend_, just like I told my best friend. Nick didn't tell his dad."

Regina huffed. "You're putting a lot of faith in a pre-teen." She spoke.

"I'm not putting my faith in Nick. I'm putting my faith in Henry. He wouldn't have told anybody he didn't trust." Emma explained. "But you can't blame the kid for telling somebody. This- what we're doing- it's a big deal for him."

The mayor made a growling sound in her throat as she thought it through. "I know." She complained. "You're right. It's just that every time I turn around, there's yet another person who knows about us and every person who knows is another person who could tell Snow and if she finds out from anybody but us then who knows what she'll do!"

"You really think she's going to freak out, don't you?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Please. Freak out is an understatement."

The savior sat on the office desk. "I think she'll handle it better than you're expecting.

"I've tried to kill her, Swan. Multiple times. You read the storybook the other day. I vowed to destroy her happiness." The brunette reminded her girlfriend.

"But you've buried the hatchet with her." Emma pointed out.

The mayor nodded. "I may have buried the hatchet but this, _us_ being together, she'll take that as nothing more than a clever ploy of mine to destroy her happiness, especially if we don't tell her ourselves."

"Well I have to say that if it is a clever ploy, you've thoroughly committed." Emma joked.

"Can't you be serious for once?" Regina demanded. "This is a very serious matter, Emma. I want our relationship to go smoothly. I'd like to be together for longer than six months."

"Me too." The blonde exclaimed.

The older woman ran a hand through dark hair. "Then quit joking around. I want you to realize that there's a very real possibility that your mother won't approve of our relationship and I want to know what you'll do if that's the case."

"Oh." Emma realized. "I get it now."

Regina became confused. "What?"

"You think I'll change my mind about us if my mom doesn't approve." The blonde accused as she crossed her arms.

The former queen scoffed. "That's… that's-"

"True?" Emma challenged. "Even after I asked you to be my girlfriend, told you I'm falling for you, you still think so little of me."

"I don't think little of you." Regina argued.

"No, you just think I can be easily swayed to hate you." The sheriff was offended. "Will you ever stop thinking that I'm so easy to lose?"

There was a knock on the office door. Regina walked over to answer it. "Hi darling." She greeted.

Henry handed her his phone. "Nick swears he didn't tell his dad." He showed her on their conversation.

Regina led out loud the most recent message from the boy. "He called your blonde mom a bombshell though. Whatever that is."

Emma busted out laughing. "Maybe you were right to suspicious, baby. Michael sounds like he really knows about us."

Brown eyes rolled before she handed the phone back to her son. "Thank you. I'm sorry for talking to you like that before."

"It's okay, mom." He said honestly. "I know you want to tell grandma before other people do."

"Go shower kid. We're going to the station soon." Emma informed him.

After their son left the room, Regina turned around to face her girlfriend. "I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." She admitted honestly. Emma gripped the desk lightly and listened. "Everything is going well between us. There have been slight hook-ups, but things are good. I'm just waiting for them to turn to _shit _like-"

"Like everything does in your life." The blonde finished for her, realizing where all the older woman's fear was coming from. "You think I'll be ripped away from you like Daniel. Am I right?" She received a silent nod and stood up to stand in front of her vulnerable girlfriend, whom she was finding to be more insecure than she had thought. "Regina, do you remember how hard you tried to get me out of this town when I first arrived?"

Regret filled brown eyes. "Of course I do."

"And how well did that work out, baby?" Emma chuckled. "My point is that I wouldn't leave you alone when you _wanted_ me to so imagine the likelihood of me leaving when you want me to stay." She gripped the older woman's hips. "I'm not going anywhere. No one can take me from you, even if they try. Okay?"

Regina breathed deeply. "I hope so."

Emma leaned in and kissed bare lips. When she pulled away, she smirked at the mayor. "It's strange to kiss you without you having lipstick on." She commented.

"I can't be gorgeous all the time, dear." The brunette informed her.

The sheriff scoffed. "Tell that to your face." She smirked and kissed her again.

* * *

Emma was watching television with her dad. Henry was on the computer, playing some game. Mary Margaret was at the store, getting supplies for dinner. "Are you nervous?" David asked his daughter.

The sheriff was confused as she turned to a channel that had How I Met Your Mother on. "For what?"

"Your secret girlfriend and your mother will be in the same room tonight." He said as if it were obvious.

Emma shrugged. "Not really. You'll be here so-"

David cut her off. "No I won't. I told you a couple days ago that I was working tonight."

The blonde shook her head. "No. No, no, no. I can't lose you tonight. As your boss I demand you take the night off."

Charming laughed. "I can't. I'm behind on the paperwork Regina deems me competent to do and it needs to be done before Monday. You know this."

"So do it tomorrow." Emma argued.

"I can't. Tomorrow is the town meeting."

The savior groaned, just remembering. "Damn it, you're right." She glared at her dad. "I hate you."

David rubbed his daughter's shoulder. "It won't be so bad, sweetheart."

Henry chuckled from the table. "Yeah it will. Can I go to the station with you?"

"No!" Emma yelled, pointing a finger at her son. "You'll stay with me. I'm not losing both of you as buffers."

The eleven year old whined. "But mom-"

She shook her head. "No way. You're staying and I'll buy you a new video game if you help me get out of any conversations that could go sideways."

Her son saluted. "At your service, sheriff."

"See that?" Emma asked her father. "That's love, you douche."

David laughed as the loft door opened. Mary Margaret stepped in, but her face was covered with brown paper bags of groceries. "Little help here." She called out.

Charming hopped off of the couch and grabbed some of the bags from his wife. "Hi honey." He pecked her lips. "How was the store?"

Emma rolled her eyes at how nauseating her parents were. "It was lovely. I picked up some lamb chops, because Henry told me they were Regina's favorite." Snow said happily as she unpacked the groceries. "What time are you going to the station?" She asked her husband.

"In a few." Charming revealed as he helped his wife with unloading the bags. "But I can help you cook dinner until then." He offered.

Emma received a message from her girlfriend. She opened it and smiled when she saw the mayor had sent a picture of her in a tight cream dress.

The text read, '_How is this'_

She typed back, '_It would look better off of you ;)_'

Regina proved herself to be a speedy texter. '_I meant for dinner, you perv_'

Emma smirked as she typed back, '_Oh! Well in that case you better choose something less revealing unless you want to tease me all night._'

"Who's put that smile on your face?" She heard her mother ask from the kitchen.

The sheriff's mind went haywire. "Uh…"

"Is that Hook?" Her father saved her. "I know you're helping him win over Tinkerbelle."

"Yeah." Emma confirmed. "Yeah, he just said something about her. Really perverted." She lied, hoping it would get her mother to stop with the questions. Thankfully her mom got caught up in a conversation with her dad when she got another text from the mayor.

'_This dress it is then ;) See you soon, dear_'

* * *

Regina stood in front of the loft's awful door and she felt nervous. It was ridiculous for her to feel such a way because she had known Snow White for years, but that fact just made her more on edge.

She had a blood feud with her true love's mother and now they were tied together. The mayor shook her nerves out of her and knocked on the door. It opened rather quickly and there stood her girlfriend, smiling widely at her.

"Regina, so glad you could make it." She said happily.

The brunette put her best mayor voice. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Emma looked at her strangely before checking her phone. "6:02." She chuckled softly. "We almost sent a search party out for you we were so worried."

"Regina!" Mary Margaret sang happily, causing the mayor to tense. "I'm so happy you're here! I made your favorite, lamb chops."

The former queen walked past the blonde and to the kitchen. "Oh that sounds lovely. Did Emma tell you lamb was my favorite?" She questioned.

Snow looked at the mayor strangely before she laughed softly. "No. Henry told me." She informed her.

"Speaking of Henry, where is he?" Regina asked curiously.

"He's upstairs." Emma informed her and took a beer from the fridge.

Her mother wasn't pleased. "Emma, must you drink before dinner?"

The blonde popped the cap off and grinned at her mom. "Oh, I must." She saw Regina try to hide the smile she was sporting.

"What's he doing upstairs?" The brown-eyed woman questioned her co-parent.

Emma sat down on the couch as her mother finished up dinner. Regina walked over to her and sat down next to her. "He's finishing up some paper for school. Henry! Regina is here!" She yelled.

"Okay!" The boy screamed. "I'll be down in a minute!"

The mayor raised an eyebrow. "Too lazy to go get him?"

Emma shrugged. "Not too lazy, just didn't see the point when I could just yell at him."

Snow turned off the pan the lamb chops were in and turned to her daughter. "Emma, will you set the table for us?"

"I'll do it." Regina offered, standing up and straightening her dress.

"Oh nonsense. You're our guest. Emma can set the table."

The mayor scoffed. "Obviously you've never seen her set a table." Regina laughed. "Henry's a better place setter than her."

Mary Margaret started laughing with her former enemy and Emma rolled her eyes, chugged down some of her beer. She stood up to grab the plates. "While you two are busy making in fun of me, I'll set the table."

Regina waited a few moments before she followed the blonde, claiming to Snow that she was going to help. When she reached her girlfriend, she gave her a nervous look. "Are you mad?" She whispered.

Emma grinned slightly at her and shook her head. "No. Do all the teasing you want about me. I want tonight to go well." She assured her quietly.

The mayor smiled at her and lightly touched her arms before she went to fix the place settings that Emma had put down.

Henry came down shortly after the table was set and the group sat down together for dinner.

"This lamb is good, mom." Emma commented with her mouth full.

Regina was trying her hardest not to look at the blonde too much because she knew her adoring gaze for the younger woman would tip Snow off. "Yes, it's quite delicious." She agreed.

Henry chewed his food before swallowing. "Steak would be better, but this still good." He assured his grandmother.

Mary Margaret beamed. "Well thank you. I don't make lamb often so I sort of winged it."

"If you want, I can give you my grilled lamb recipe. The spices just pop when you grill them. Grilling red potatoes with it really gives it a nice smoky flavor." Regina described.

"That would be wonderful! I'm sure David would that." The schoolteacher said.

Emma furrowed her blonde eyebrows. "Whoa, you grill? Like outside?"

Regina laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, dear. I have an indoor grill. If I wanted to be covered in bug bites I would just go back to the Enchanted Forest."

The pixie haired brunette laughed. "Oh, god, I know. When I was a bandit, I was covered in bites."

Various dinner conversations went on and for a moment Emma thought she might just leave out of the dinner alive, but then her mother asked, "So, Regina, how are things on the relationship front? Any men struck your heart yet?"

Emma and Henry both looked at one another, eyes wide in panic but Regina just chuckled softly, seeming extremely calm. "No. No male suitors have captured my heart. I hear you and David are doing swimmingly though."

The sheriff sent her girlfriend an impressed look at how she so subtly changed the subject. "Oh yes. We've been trying for another baby. Not that we don't love our Emma here." She rubbed her daughter's arm lovingly.

Emma prayed they have a baby just so they'd be less nosey about her life. She loved her parents, she did, but they were intrusive.

"Yes, I believe Henry told me he might get an aunt or uncle and since he can't get that from me, I assumed he meant you and Charming were trying for a second child." Regina smiled politely.

"Do you ever think about having another child?" Snow asked.

The blonde sighed. Yeah, see? Intrusive. "Mom. That's a little personal."

The mayor shook her head with a chuckle. "I wouldn't be opposed to another child, but I wouldn't have one unless I was married this time. My luck, I would adopt a baby and his or her mother would come looking for them in ten years like this one." She pointed with her fork to the sheriff.

Emma laughed. Mary Margaret smiled, but she knew there were other ways to have kids. "You could always go a different route. I saw on TV that this woman just had a sperm donor."

The whole table saw as they mayor tensed slightly. The blonde became worried. Regina merely cleared her throat and spoke, "I'm afraid that's not an option." She spoke sadly.

Snow felt like an idiot. "Oh. I-I'm so very sorry."

Regina waved it off. "No, it's quite all right."

"DNA doesn't make family." Emma assured her, wanting to grab her hand, but knowing she couldn't.

The mayor offered a small smile. "Thank you. I think the same way."

"So," Mary Margaret cleared her throat. "How's Caroline? Your receptionist?"

Dinner ended fairly quickly after that and when Snow went to wash dishes, Regina spoke of her leaving. She grabbed her coat and when she opened the door, Emma grabbed her jacket and followed her. "I'll see you out." She offered, shutting the door behind them.

As they headed down the stairs, the brunette was the first to talk, "I assure you, dear, that I'm quite all right. You don't have to follow me."

"I want to." Emma spoke with conviction. "How come you didn't tell me you couldn't have children?" She asked gently. She wasn't mad, but she was curious.

Regina let out a deep sigh and opened the door to the building, basking in the harsh breeze of outside. She turned around to her girlfriend and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think about it, really. It happened a long time ago, dear."

"What happened?" The savior asked. "Like, how do you know?"

"I did it myself." Regina admitted bristly.

The blonde was confused. "Why would you-"

"My mother." The former queen revealed. "She- when I thought the man with the lion tattoo was my true love, she knew about it and she found out he was married, but instead of just telling me about it, she brought me an imposter. I found out, tied him up in the dungeon-"

Emma shrugged. "Sure."

"And I created this potion that would make me barren because the imposter told me that she wanted me to have a child. It was my mother, so I assumed she wanted to have a way to my crown."

"Did she?" The sheriff asked.

Regina leaned against her car and shrugged. "To this day, I'm still not sure. But I drank the potion regardless."

Emma nodded slowly and stepped closer to her girlfriend. "If it was just a potion then shouldn't there be a way to reverse it? Like the whole forgetting potion and remembering potion?"

"I use the term potion lightly. Really, it's more of a curse." The mayor corrected.

"Okay." Emma drawled out. "But if it's a curse then shouldn't it be broken? True love's kiss and all?" She asked. "And you can't get me for breaking a pre-relationship term because we're official." She stated proudly.

Regina thought about what the blonde was saying. It was a fact that true love broke any curse, but could it have broken that? "I'm afraid I don't know if it's possible or not." She settled.

The younger woman grinned softly at her. "Maybe you should get that checked out before we start… making love." She winked.

She scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. You can barely manage your magic as it is. There's no way you'll be able to impregnate me without proper training."

Emma was joking at first, but not she was confused. "Wait, so we could really, I mean I could-"

"It's highly uncommon." Regina interrupted. "And I'm not able to have kids, so the point is moot, but yes. Two women can convince if both are magical beings."

"Huh." The sheriff said. "Can two dudes?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Men can't carry children, honey." She rolled her eyes.

Emma chuckled softly. "Excuse me for asking. Sheesh." She complained playfully. "But what about you? Do I have to get on birth control or anything?"

Regina thanked God that no one was around them because overhearing their conversation would be damning to them both. "I'm perfectly capable of controlling my magic, Sheriff. You have nothing to fear."

"It's good to know we have the option though." Emma spoke up with a smile.

The mayor smiled right back at her before clearing her throat. "I should head home. You better go back inside before your mother thinks I've kidnapped you."

"I'd be okay with that." Emma flirted.

"Go back inside, dear. I'll text you later tonight. If you're lucky, I might even send you a racy photo of myself." Regina threatened in her sexy voice.

Emma practically growled. "I'm feeling rather lucky." She informed her girlfriend. "Drive safe, _baby_." She whispered the last word before going back up to the loft.

* * *

I can't believe we're 18 chapters in already! I also can't believe I'm past 200 followers and over 100 reviews! Every single one of you is awesome! Next chapter will be up Saturday and it will be a big step in the relationship for our girls ;) Snow will be finding out soon as well and I decided how to play it. Also, I'm on the fence about what to do about Regina being barren. Let me know which direction you guys would prefer &amp; I'll factor that into my decision! Until next time, guys! :*


	19. Take Me And Make Me Yours

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 19

* * *

AN: Before you read, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter &amp; gave me your opinions on the pregnancy matter. I do want to clarify that a pregnancy will not be a focal point in the story &amp; will only happen either in the end or in a possible sequel. We'll see how this story plays out first. ;) Anyways, quick warning, this chapter will have sex towards the end. Enjoy!

* * *

Emma loathed town meetings. She hated listening to budgets and proposals. She hated being on the council and the voting privilege that came with it. How it worked was the council consisted of five people who made up a variety of important roles within the town. They would be gathered around the stage of the Town Hall room in a half circle. Regina, being the Mayor, was always in the center with an overdramatic judge gavel at her disposal. As the Sheriff, Emma would be next to her on one side. On the other side sat Belle, who stood in for Mr. Gold because he never attended. The other side of Emma was Marco. He was in charge of shipping in and out of the docks. Next to Snow was Granny, or Widow Lucas. She spoke for the majority of the population, all their desires and such.

Currently they were debating adding yet another chair to council. Apparently five wasn't enough. "We cannot simply add another chair. If we add one, we have to add two. An even number on our counsel won't work." Regina spoke with the leadership Emma found sexy as Hell.

"I second the Mayor's dispute." The blonde spoke up. "Even numbers could end in a tie. If we add another chair, we'll have to add two."

"Agreed." Belle spoke up.

"Then let's add two more." Mother Superior said from the floor. She had brought up the issue, claiming someone needed to represent the school system and their funds.

Regina cleared her throat. "How to do you propose we elect these councilmen?"

"I have a list of people willing to join the council." Blue said. "I suggest we elect them by popular vote."

The Mayor shook her head. "No. That's too broad." She said. "We need people up here who will speak for a specific aspect of the town. Popular vote could elect you and Mary Margaret and then we'd have two school system votes."

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Mother Superior said.

"Of course you don't." The former queen said with a hint of irritation. "E-mail me the list and I'll look over it. I propose we postpone this matter until next meeting. All in agreement?" Every member of the council raised his or her hand and Regina brought down the gavel. "Matter postponed." She looked down at her list of people who were scheduled to have a formal proposal ready. "Up next is Michael Zimmer."

The mechanic stepped forward and offered the Mayor a smile. "Good evening. I'm here to advocate the shipping matters with my auto shop. As most you know, parts can be easily bought from the next town over, but since I can't leave the town line and the only way to bring things into the town is through the docks, people are without their motor vehicles longer than necessary."

"What are you proposing to help the matter, Mr. Zimmer?" Regina questioned him.

"I'd like you to look into something you can do to allow us to leave the town or create an area of the town like the docks where on goer's can come into the town, but only so far." The man informed them.

Regina shook her head sadly. "I couldn't do that even if I wanted to, Michael. I'll look into it further, but I can't make any promises."

Mr. Zimmer smiled wide. "That's all I ask."

"Next-"

"Actually, I have something else to say." The brown haired man cut her off.

The former queen raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until next week."

"Madam Mayor?" Marco spoke up from his spot in the stage. "What he's about to say is more of a donation then a proposal."

Emma was intrigued for the first time during the meeting. "I propose we listen to him."

"Seconded." Marco corresponded.

Regina only barely rolled her eyes. "Fine. What's your donation?"

"Marco and I have been making some adjustments on Pinocchio's old motorbike. We'd like to donate the bike to Sheriff Swan. For work, of course." Michael clarified.

The blonde's eyes widened slightly. She turned to Marco. "Really?"

The handy man nodded. "Yes. My boy, he would want you to have it if he remembered how close you were."

"The sheriff's department already has acceptable transformation." Regina argued.

"With all do respect, Mayor, the bike is much faster than the cars." Marco informed her.

"But it's not a _need_." Regina stressed. There was no way she was going to have her girlfriend riding around on that death trap.

"It's a donation." Michael argued. "If Miss Swan is willing to accept it, we can paint it with the sheriff's title."

"And let the sheriff's car go to waste?" The mayor laughed haughtily.

Emma actually liked the idea of having a sheriff motorcycle. She knew the only reason her girlfriend was objecting was because she didn't want the blonde to get hurt. As much as it warmed the savior's heart, she wanted that little piece of August to hold onto. "There are two police cruisers. I vote we do an even trade, Mike. One of the cruisers for the motorbike."

"Excuse me, Sheriff Swan." Regina interrupted the deal. "This is not a dictatorship. We vote on these matters."

Green eyes rolled. "Fine, then we'll vote for an even trade. Mike can re-paint the vehicle and sell it for a decent price." She suggested.

Regina made sure to glare at her girlfriend. "Fine. All in favor for the trade?" Again, every member of the council raised their hands expect for her and she banged the gavel down. "All right. Mr. Zimmer, have the motorcycle painted and ready by tomorrow morning and the sheriff will do your _even trade_." She spoke harshly. "Next is Ariel."

Emma tuned the rest of the meeting out.

* * *

Regina wasn't happy when she reached the Sheriff's Station that Monday morning. For one, her girlfriend was absent, and two, Charming and Hook were playing darts.

"Oh good, the pirate has taken it upon himself to help my officers procrastinate." She spat, looking every bit the dignified mayor.

David offered the former queen a small smile, looking similar to the grin Regina found so appealing on her girlfriend. It wasn't so delightful on the man though. "What can I do for you Regina?"

The brunette straightened her posture a bit, flashing the stack of papers in her hands and small bag with bear claw in it. She had popped by Granny's and gotten it for the savior. "I came here to trade the Sheriff. Where is she?"

"She's doing the trade with Mike for the motorcycle." Hook explained, throwing a dart at the board.

Regina huffed. "Great." She muttered and then a brown eye rose. "And what are you doing here?" She asked the pirate.

Killian laughed. "Ah. Swan didn't tell you yet? Color me surprised."

"What are you talking about?" The mayor asked harshly.

"Emma hired him this morning." David explained, throwing a dart at the board.

Regina's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean she _hired_ him?"

Hook smirked. "And here I thought true love's told one another everything." He pointed to Charming and snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute, you're lying to your other half too, aren't you?"

"Emma isn't _lying_ to me." The brunette woman clarified. "She hired you this morning and I have spoken to her since last night. But regardless, you won't be working here. Miss Swan made a mistake." She walked into the Sheriff's office and placed the pile of papers and the brown bag down on the younger woman's desk. She shut both of the doors to said office and dialed her girlfriend.

She picked up after several rings. _"Hey baby. What's up?"_

Regina scoffed into the phone. "What's up? I'll tell you _what's up_, dear. I'm currently sitting in your office and have recently learned that you hired a pirate to work for you. How are things with you?" She asked bitterly.

_"Damn it! I was hoping to be back before you got there." _The blonde confessed.

"Whatever for? Were you hoping to shove Hook into another storage closet so I wouldn't find out?"

_"No."_ The savior denied. _"But I wanted to be there to tell you myself, predicting that if I didn't then you'd behave like this."_ She fired back.

The mayor huffed her defense. "I'm not acting like anything, Sheriff. As your superior I have a say in the people you hire to work for you."

_"We both know that's not true. If it were then you would have made Graham fire me the second he gave me a job. _

Regina rolled her eyes. The frustrating woman was right. "Your father already works here. Why do you need your alcoholic pirate here as well?"

_"I need someone at the station when I'm out on patrol and David is off work. Killian is just there part time and he's just answering phones." _Emma explained.

The brunette scoffed. "How often can you really be out on patrol?"

The sheriff laughed. _"What do you think I do all day? I'm out on patrol most of the time." _There was a pause. _"All right, look I'm about five minutes from the station and I gotta get on my new work transportation so if you stay there then we can talk about this in person."_

"If you're not here in five minutes I'm leaving." Regina said before hanging up. She sat down in the sheriff's chair and looked around the desk. She could clearly see Charming and Hook laughing like old friends and she rolled her brown eyes. The former queen was actually rather surprised by how neat the desk was.

On the desk was a framed picture of Emma, Henry, Snow, and David. Regina was slightly offended that there wasn't a picture of her on the desk, but she knew the reason why there couldn't be. She began digging in the drawers of the younger woman. She saw way too many Starbursts scattered about. Some crumbled receipts were down there, a pen and a highlighter. She went to the other side of the desk and opened that drawer. The first thing she saw was a picture of herself. A smile spread over her face. It wasn't the best picture of her and Henry was also in the photo, but it was a photo regardless. She stroked her thumb over the picture and turned it around. On the back was her handwriting and she furrowed her eyebrows.

It read, '_Henry's first day of school_'. She turned it back around to look at it. It seemed her girlfriend had swiped it from the mansion.

"Is this payback for when I was plundering in your room?" Speak of the devil, Emma Swan had opened one of the office doors and scared the brunette.

Regina nearly jumped when she heard the voice and clutched the photo to her chest. When she saw the smirk on the savior's face, she relaxed. "I wasn't plundering. I was looking for _my_ photo." She flashed the wallet-sized picture at her girlfriend.

Emma flushed and shut the door behind her, briefly looking at her father and Hook, who thankfully were too busy bromancing it up to ease drop on them. The blonde bent down and lightly kissed the mayor's lips. "Are you going to make me give it back?" She asked with a pout, sitting up on her desk.

Regina made sure that neither Charming nor the one handed pirate had seen the affectionate exchange before she cleared her throat. "No. You can keep it, but I would like to know when you swiped it from my house."

"I didn't. Henry slipped it to me after our first date." She grinned and then noticed a bag from Granny's. "Did you buy me breakfast?"

The older woman smiled shyly. "Of course I did. If I didn't feed you, who would?"

Emma opened the bag and saw her favorite breakfast waiting for her. She moaned loudly and thanked her girlfriend. "You're the best."

"Yes well, I have actual business I've come here to discuss with you." Regina slipped on her Mayor voice.

The sheriff was in mid-chew when she spoke, "I figured."

"Because I talk about that though, Red had several _interesting_ things to tell me about the two of you this morning." She raised an eyebrow.

Emma was confused. "What?"

The mayor laughed softly. "She told me that you two are involved… sexually of course."

The blonde started choking on her food in shock. She was able to recover quickly and wheezed out, "_What_?"

Regina smirked. "She said that you two were intimate just last night."

"I was with you last night." The sheriff reminded her girlfriend.

"Yes, dear, I remember." The older woman said, highly amused by the situation. "I'm not accusing you of being unfaithful. I just wanted to let you know the rumors your waitress friend is spreading about you."

Emma was perplexed. "I don't… why would she do that? She said she wouldn't tell anybody."

"You can't trust everybody, dear." The mayor pointed out. "Anyways, enough with gossip. I-"

The sheriff put her hand up and stood, walking to her office door and opening it. "Hook, come here. I need you to do something."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I thought he was here to answer calls?"

Green eyes rolled. "It's paperwork day. I'll be here." She turned to face the pirate. "I need you to go to Granny's and ask Ruby why the _fuck_ she told Regina I'm sleeping with her."

Killian started laughing until the blonde punched him. "Oww! Geez Swan, those bony knuckles hurt." He complained.

"I'm serious, dude." Emma said sternly. "I need to know if Ruby is telling _everybody_ this lie."

The guy shook his head. "It's just Regina, I assure you."

"How could you possibly know that?" The mayor asked from the chair.

Hook smirked at the brunette before looking at his friend. "Ruby thinks you two like each other."

"What?" The women said at the exact same time.

"Crazy right?" Killian chuckled. "But yeah, she had her suspicions about you two before you started feeling each other up."

Regina glared at her girlfriend. "Do you just tell him _everything_, Swan?"

Emma waved her off, her attention more on Hook. "How do _you_ know that she thinks that?"

The pirate open and closed his mouth a couple of times. "Well I-uh-"

With a gasp, Emma hit him again. "You told her!" She accused.

"No!" Killian groaned. "She told _me_ a couple of weeks ago that she thinks you like the mayor. I just… didn't deny it."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "Then why would she tell _me_ that they're sleeping together? For all she knows I hate Emma."

Again, the pirate had nothing to say. "Uh…"

Emma rubbed her face. "You told her your _stupid_ theory didn't you?"

Hook scoffed. "My theory was not stupid. It was accurate!"

"What theory?" The mayor asked, puzzled.

Emma turned her head to face her true love. "Before I told you I liked you, Hook had a theory that you felt the same way. It was unsupported and I _told_ him to keep his mouth shut about it." She hissed at her friend.

"Relax, all right. She swore to secrecy." The pirate educated them.

"Did you tell her we started dating too or were you saving that for later?" Emma questioned him, angry. "God, Hook. I _trusted_ you!"

Killian held his hands up in defense. "I didn't tell her anything since that day, I swear." He could tell his best friend was pissed at him. "Honestly, Swan, I've barely even seen the waitress since then."

"You should fire him." Regina spoke up from the sheriff's chair.

"Can you forgive me, love?" He asked.

Emma slapped him. Hard. Then she smiled. "You're forgiven, but still go down there and make sure Regina is the only one she told that to and tell her to stop."

The man nodded. "Can I take the bike?"

"Knock yourself out." The savior handed him the keys.

Regina laughed. "She means that literally." The woman called as the pirate left the station. When her girlfriend turned back around and faced her, she smiled. "You have lovely friends."

The sheriff chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You said you had business?"

"Yes." The mayor voice was in full force and Emma smirked. "I have a late meeting this evening and I need you be at the mansion before Neal drops off Henry."

"That's the business?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "It is."

"Do you need me to start dinner?"

The mayor scoffed. "Don't be absurd. I want to live past tonight. I'll pick up Granny's on my way home. I'm sure you and Henry will enjoy that."

Emma grinned. "Sounds delicious. What time will you be home?"

"No later than eight. Just, make sure he does his homework. He can have one light snack to tide him over. Now, where's my paperwork from last week?"

* * *

It felt strange being in the mansion alone. Emma didn't want to intrude, but she also wanted to explore a little. She was currently in the Mayor's room, gazing at all the photos she had displayed. Her phone started to ring. When she looked down on the screen, her girlfriend's face was displayed across of it.

"Sheriff Swan." She answered.

_"What are you doing in my room, dear?"_

Emma looked around, eyebrows furrowed. "How-"

She could hear Regina's laughter across the receiver. _"I have mirrors in my office for a reason." _

The blonde blushed. "I've been caught." She commented.

_"So you have, my dear. If you leave my room now, you might get invited to stay the night."_

Emma smirked. "Yeah? On a _school night_?" She asked. "Madam Mayor, you naughty girl."

_"Whatever have you done to me, Miss Swan?"_

"It's not _what_ I've done to you, baby. It's what I _will_ do." She teased.

The mayor laughed through the phone. _"I'm holding you to that, Sheriff. Now scurry out of my room. Henry should be there any minute. I'll be home as soon as the meeting is over."_

Emma started backing out of the room and shut the door. "Yeah, okay. See you then." She hung up the phone and tucked it into her back pocket. She walked down the stairs and into the family room.

After surfing the television for something to watch, she eventually gave up and decided to play Xbox instead. She was surprised at the number of violent games her girlfriend allowed their son to have on the console. She started to play Assassin's Creed. She had just started to get interested in it when the doorbell rang.

With a grumble, she paused the game and answered the door. "Hey ma!" Henry greeted.

She grabbed his face and kissed his hair. "Hey kid. Head to the living room and go start on your homework. Mom will be home soon."

The boy said a quick goodbye to his dad and squeezed past his mom to get inside. When he was out of ear shot Neal said, "Do you live here now or something?"

Emma chuckled softly, crossing her arms. "Not that it's any of your business, but since I give up an afternoon with _my _son for you I get to have dinner made for me one night a week. Thanks for bringing him back on time and unharmed. See you Monday." She said before shutting the door.

"You've been playing my Assassin's Creed game?" Henry complained when Emma entered the family room.

She hopped over the back of the couch and planted firmly beside her son. "No. This is on my account." She grabbed the remote and started playing again. "Be a good kid and do your homework."

Henry rolled his eyes with amusement and unzipped his book bag. "What time is mom going to be home?"

"She said she'd be home before eight. Late meeting." The sheriff explained.

"What's for dinner?" The brunette asked.

Emma groaned at the game when she was dying, but she eventually got control of it. "She's picking up Granny's on her way home. I offered to make dinner."

Henry huffed a chuckle. "That would be the day." He teased, sliding down on the carpet and doing his homework on the coffee table.

The savior made an offended sound in the back of her throat. "I'm perfectly capable of cooking… when instructions are clearly provided." Henry laughed at his birth mother.

* * *

Regina opened the door quietly as she could. It was 7:45. She could hear faint laughter coming from the family room and shut the front door silently. She slipped off her noisy heels and carried the to-go bag to see what all the commotion was about.

"You do know that you can knock out the guards. Right? You don't have to go on a murderous rampage." Henry chuckled, sitting next to the blonde on the couch.

The sheriff laughed with him. "Where's the fun in that though? Death is much more permanent than getting knocked out."

Regina watched as the sword-wielding assassin the screen walked up to some guy and killed him. "I wasn't aware I was dating a fourteen year old boy."

Emma turned around at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. "Hey baby."

The mayor didn't respond. Instead, she looked to her son. "Have you finished your homework?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, about ten minutes ago." He tried to steal the remote from his birth mother, but she stood up quickly and raised it above her head.

"No sir. Mom brought food. Make yourself useful and bring the food into the dining room." Emma told him.

The boy rolled his eyes but he politely took the to-go bag from Regina and headed into the kitchen. "I see you two have been productive in my absence." The mayor said sarcastically.

"I'll have you know, Madam Mayor," The blonde spoke as she walked around the couch to her awaiting true love, "that I've been saving France over here." She joked. Hands gripped a slender waist as she grinned.

"Oh is that what you've been doing?" Regina leaned in to kiss the savior sweetly, hands on the younger woman's shoulders. "Sorry to interrupt your calling and all with mine being home."

Emma chuckled quietly. "Even the most devoted soldiers still got some booty." As an example, the blonde slid her hand to the firm ass of the mayor.

Regina swatted her away. "That's enough. I'm hungry." She tangled their fingers together and led them into the dining room, where Henry was already eating.

"Geez, kid. Thanks for waiting." Emma teased, stealing one of his fries as she grabbed her own box of food and sat down. "So how was your meeting?" She questioned her boss.

* * *

After dinner, the three of them went back into the family room and watched The Walking Dead on Netflix. Regina was against it at first because it was so gory, but then she got sucked in. Before they knew it the clocked chimed 9:30.

"Bedtime, mister." Regina told her son. She was currently cuddled up to her girlfriend, legs resting across the sheriff's lap as the blonde lightly massaged her calves.

Henry whined. "Can't I stay up until 10 just this once?"

"Maybe another time." The brunette told her son. "But you have school tomorrow so go wash up." The eleven year old griped, but he stood up anyways. "Before you go to sleep, come kiss us goodnight, darling."

"I know the drill." He assured her and climbed up the stairs.

The second he was gone Regina grabbed the blonde's face and kissed her softly. "Would you like to stay the night, dear?"

Emma blushed. "That depends."

"On?" A brown eyebrow rose.

The sheriff smirked. "On if I get to stay in the guest bedroom or _your_ bedroom."

Regina gave her a mischievous smiled. "Oh, you'll be in my room, Swan. I can assure you of that."

It was Emma's turn to raise an eyebrow in question. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She tried not to get excited.

The mayor shrugged, faking ignorance. "How am I supposed to know what you're saying when you aren't saying it?"

"Sex." Emma blurted out. "Is it on the table for tonight?"

"I don't know how you usually have sex, Emma, but I prefer a bed." She said smugly.

The blonde beamed happily. "As long as it's with you, I don't care where it is." Green eyes watched as Regina licked her lips.

"We'll discuss this more once Henry is asleep." She turned back to the show and started watching it.

Emma kept leering at her girlfriend, mind flooded with dirty thoughts. She wondered just how many orgasms she could get out of the mayor.

* * *

Regina was pacing back and forth in her bathroom. She had changed into yellow lace panties and a matching bra. It was skimpy and revealing and Emma's favorite color. She didn't want to go out there boobs a blazing so she tied a robe around herself.

The brunette was panicking. She _wanted_ to be intimate with Emma. One could even say she _craved_ it. But no matter how much she was physically ready for sex, her emotions were going haywire.

She hadn't had sex in over a year, and she had never in her life slept with someone she actually cared for in a romantic sense. Sure, Graham was a nice guy and he was fairly decent in bed, but she never wanted anything more than sex from him. With Emma though, she wanted everything. She wanted cuddling on the couch, bickering over dinner, coming home to the scene she came home to that night.

She wanted it all with the savior, the whole deal, and she knew how important their first time with one another would be to that future she wanted. What if she was awful? What if she couldn't bring the blonde pleasure? Her hands were sweaty and she nearly jumped when she heard her phone vibrate on the bathroom counter.

It was a message from Emma, _'Quit panicking and get in here, gorgeous. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with'_

Regina smiled softly, her panic deviating slightly. She typed a quick response, _'I'll be out in a minute. Patience, dear.'_

The mayor looked at herself in the mirror, poofing out her hair and puckering her lips before taking a deep, calming breath. "Okay. You can do this." She told herself. "You've read about it. You've got this." The pep talk wasn't helping all that much, but she had nothing else to do to calm herself down.

Eventually she reached her bathroom door and swung in open quickly. Her brown eyes gazed over the blonde on the edge of her bed. Green eyes raked over her body.

The sheriff was stood up and wiped her nervous hands down rough jeans. She looked over the older woman, her silk night negligee stopped in the middle of sinfully appetizing thighs. Emma licked her lips slowly and cleared her throat. "That robe has to be my favorite piece of clothing you own."

Regina blushed shyly as butterflies filled her stomach. "Don't make any final decision until you see what's underneath it." She smirked, biting her lip seductively.

A wave of arousal shot through the blonde and she stormed over to her girlfriend, grabbing that beautiful face and pinning her against the wall. She groaned in the back of her throat when she pressed her clothed body against Regina's.

Green eyes met brown before Emma tilted the former queen's head to the side. "Oh, Madam Mayor, you have _no_ _idea_ what I'm going to do to you tonight." She whispered the tease in the brunette's ear and tongued the soft flesh of her earlobe. "I'm going to devour you, baby." She swore, hearing the older woman whine out in pleasure when her sharp teeth scraped down her neck. Her greedy lips trailed kisses up Regina's neck until their lips met in a hungry embrace.

Regina gripped strong shoulders as their mouths met, tongues dueling with joy. She nearly let herself get absorbed in the embrace, but she managed to push her away, Evil Queen smirk in place. "Now, now Sheriff. We need to even the playing field." She informed her, hands moving to the hem of Emma's sweater.

The savior stepped away from her girlfriend without another word and ripped her shirt over her head, tossing it carelessly across the room and watched as brown eyes darkened in arousal. She laughed throatily at her attire. The solid bright turquoise bra wasn't the sexiest choice, but she didn't plan on christening her relationship either. "Just far warning, the panties don't match." She joked.

The mayor barely heard her. All she saw was creamy flesh, flexing and moving with each breath Emma made. She reached out and carved her nails down the pale flesh, causing red marks to rise to the surface. She licked her lips and smirked when she heard the primal growl from her girlfriend. She moved her gaze from the slender body and looked into dark green eyes. "You're gorgeous, Emma." She reminded her and kissed her softly. When she pulled away she grabbed the blonde's hand led her to the bed, making her sit down.

"Remember, we don't have to-"

Regina cut her true love off with a shake of the head. "Don't think you're getting out of this, Miss Swan." Her firm, Evil Queen voice was in place and the tone did something spectacular to the sheriff. "You're going to take me and make me _yours_."

Emma growled, reaching for the tie on the robe. "Quit stalling and let's get to business."

The older woman beamed. "Do it, baby." She demanded.

That was all the permission Emma needed. She hastily untied the lose note and watched the silk gown all to the floor. Her mouth went dry when she saw the matching yellow night set. An unintelligible noise left her throat that was somewhere between a whine and a growl. Her eyes scanned up to cleavage galore and she bit her lip to prevent another noise from leaving her. She went through the three stages she always did when she saw breasts: shock, awe, and arousal. Her body started to hum with heat. She had studied Regina's cleavage a thousand times, but she never realized just how endowed her girlfriend was. She thought about saying something, but she had no words. So she did what she knew; she captured the older woman's hips and pressed her lips against the smooth plane of the mayor's stomach.

Regina was smirking at the sheriff's reaction, but her smug look quickly faded when hot lips scattered kisses along her abdomen. She tangled a hand in blonde hair, anchoring her lips to the brunette's middle. "That feels good." She sighed quietly. It wasn't until she felt a hot tongue dip into her navel that she gasped. The action sent a shockwave straight to her core. Hungry wet kisses trailed up front, one destination in mind. The former queen threw her head back when a slick tongue licked between her breasts. "Oh God."

The savior smirked the best she could while she was suffocating in the heavenly cleavage available to her. Her needy hands were feeling all over the older woman's back. She paused her appreciation of Regina chest and gasped out, "I'm gonna need this bra to come off."

Regina was breathing raggedly and she was able to feel her heartbeat in her core. She swallowed the lump in throat and nodded. "I'm all yours, Emma."

Emma gazed into blown pupils as her hand unclasped the yellow garment. She kissed smudged lips with a giddy grin before looking down as she tore the material from her girlfriend. Dark nipples came into view and she didn't even try to hide her primal growl. "You sexy mother fucker." She muttered huskily and it caused Regina to laugh deeply. "Let's lay down before my knees go weak." She suggested.

"One thing first." Sure hands slid between them and the mayor unbuttoned the blonde's tight jeans. She slid them down defined thighs and licked her lips at the black boy shorts she saw the sheriff sporting. "That's better." She murmured.

Emma crashed their lips together eagerly and laid the older woman down on the light grey comforter. Bare skin pressed against bare skin as swollen lips collided. "Am I hurting you?" She pulled away to ask, concerned.

With a simple shake of the head, Regina crashed their lips together once again, trapping the savior between her thighs. She sucked on the younger woman's tongue as her hands mapped out the woman's back.

Emma couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to feast all over the voluptuous body that was being offered to her. She ripped away from bruised lips and trailed heated kisses down the column of her lover's throat. The blonde was craving to taste perky nipples. When she reached the two valleys, she took a pause. The dramatic breathing of her girlfriend was either really good or really bad. When she looked up at the brunette, her head was arched back small sighs of pleasure were repeatedly escaping her straining throat. Emma had never seen anything so sexy in her life.

The mayor's body was going haywire. Everything was too hot and she couldn't _think_ straight. Cool air was blown onto one of her erect nipples and she gasped loudly. Her throat was dry and she was certain it was because all of the moisture in her body had flooded south. She gripped the grey comforter underneath her. When she felt a slick tongue bath her nipple, she cried out. "Holy _shit_!" Her hips twisted up in need. "Baby…" She spoke breathlessly.

Emma nibbled lightly on an erect nipple before she switched breasts, hungrily devouring the soft flesh. "You're perfect." She whispered.

"Fuck me already, Swan." The former queen demanded, squirming underneath the savior. "I need you." She confessed.

On that note, Emma slipped a hand downwards and cupped damp panties in her hand firmly. She groaned against the older woman's chest.

"Yes." The brunette hissed out, arching her back off the bed. She was losing control with every swipe of a palm against her clit. "Oh yes. More of that, dear. _Please_."

The sheriff smirked as she glided her hips down the older woman's glorious body. "Who knew all it took to get _Madam Mayor_ to beg was a little rub to her clit." She teased, swiping her tongue under her navel. She maneuvered her hand past the wet panties and against the silk-like wetness underneath the material. Both her and Regina let out a strangled moan. "You're so wet, baby. Fuck."

Regina nodded frantically, biting harshly at her lip, hips rotating for friction. She could come like this, but she wanted more. She wanted to feel the sheriff inside her. "Inside, sweetheart." She panted.

"You want me to take you, baby?" Emma questioned as she moved to settle between spread thighs. She littered kisses on the sensitive muscles. "You want me to make you _mine_?"

The mayor nodded eagerly, attempting to spread her thighs even further. "I do. I need you, Emma."

Emma slid the yellow lace down her lover's thighs and made herself at home. She licked her lips as she gazed at the glistening sex before her. It was a rather pleasant surprise to her that the mayor had nothing but a simple landing strip surrounding her cunt. The blonde groaned and sucked on a quivering thigh. She made sure to chomp down teasingly. "Naughty girl, _your majesty_."

If Regina weren't so maddeningly turned on she'd laugh. "I'll show you naughty, Sheriff."

"Mm. I'll be holding you to that." Emma guaranteed before dipping her tongue past outer lips and tasted the mayor's arousal. She moaned against her center, eagerly devouring it, sucking the older woman's sensitive clit into her mouth.

Regina wasn't prepared for how good it felt to have the savior's hungry mouth down there. She shivered and bucked her hips into Emma's face. One of her hands tangled in blonde locks. Brown eyes watched as her girlfriend licked, sucked, and teased all over her center. "Fuck, Emma." She cursed, feeling her toes spark with delight.

Emma was addicted. The brunette's wetness had a hold on her. The earthy sweet delight had her vowing to taste it every single day. Not only did she want to date Regina, she wanted to date her pussy too. "You're fucking delicious, Regina." She informed her girlfriend before she slid her tongue inside the woman's core. She tongue fucked her until she felt the familiar clench in the woman's center. She reluctantly pulled her mouth away, much to the displeasure of her true love.

The brunette's hazy mind was shocked with cold water when she felt the warm, comforting mouth of her lover pull away. "What are you-" She was cut off as two fingers easily slid inside of her. She nearly came at the wanted intrusion. "Mm, that's it." She moaned.

Emma lied against her, thrusting her slender fingers within the tight cunt of the mayor. Green eyes looked into unfocused brown ones as she pressed their lips together in a sloppy exchange. "You're so tight, baby." She moaned, fucking the brunette with everything she had.

Regina felt the pressure building inside of her. The blood in her veins lit on fire with every stroke. She wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's shoulders and clutched her tight. When she licked her lips, she tasted herself for the first time. It made her wonder what the savior tasted like, which only spiked her arousal even more. Her hips were unceremoniously squirming. "I'm-" She gasped, unable to finish. "I'm- _Emma_!" She whimpered, feeling a harsh thumb rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Her back arched. This was it. She was going to come. Her toes curled and she had to bite the sheriff's shoulder to keep from screaming her pleasure out.

"Ride it out, Regina." Emma whispered softly. Her eyes rolled as she felt the older woman writhe with pressure underneath her. She couldn't believe how tight the mayor was when she was coming undone.

Only when the body beneath her relaxed did she stop moving her fingers and slowly pulled out. Regina's erratic breath was against her shoulder as sharp teeth finally relented their abuse. Emma saw the dazed and giddy smile on her girlfriend's face and started to chuckle. She wiped her soaked fingers on her own stomach gazed at her boss.

"What's so funny, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, gravel present in her voice. Her body pulsating, satisfied.

Emma kissed a sweaty neck and nuzzled their noses. "You're kinda shameless in bed." She teased. "It's sexy as hell."

The former queen laughed. That was certainly not something she'd heard before. "Maybe you just drive me wild, dear." She pointed out. Her energy was coming back to her, so she flipped them over. "Shall we see how shameless you can be in bed?" A brown eyebrow rose.

Emma smirked, loving the mayor on top of her. "I'm all yours, your majesty."

Regina straddled her girlfriend and undid the front bra clasp. She was nervous, but she wanted to feast on the blonde like Emma did her. She pulled the bright bra away and absorbed the sight of pink erect nipples waiting to be tasted. Her hands glided down the chest. Her pinky barely felt it, but it did. Dark brows furrowed and she looked just below the woman's left breast, off to the side.

"It's from my spleen." The sheriff revealed.

Brown eyes met green before she stroked a gentle finger over the scar. "I know what it's from." She insisted, adjusting her body so her lips were mere inches away from the healed incision. She dipped her tongue out and licked the length of it. "You're beautiful, honey."

Emma felt her heart flutter at the words and her body shiver at the wet muscle gliding across her skin. She fisted her hand in brown hair while her other hand ran through her own locks. "You're beautiful." She provided back.

Regina licked her dry lips as she looked at the straining pink buds. She wasn't scared anymore. She was just going to do what felt right and right would be a nipple in her custody. She sucked the areola into her wet mouth and was rewarded with gritty moan from her counterpart. She felt the slender, sweaty body grinding beneath her.

The mayor was shocked, really, how amazing the younger woman's flesh felt to her. Her fingers were teasing the other taunt nipple as she nibbled on the one she had trapped in her mouth. "Regina." The blonde gritted out as a hand slide between her legs and stroked her thigh. "Don't tease me."

With a chuckle, Regina pushed black panties down consenting legs and threw them off the bed. Before her was the beautiful sight of the neatly shaven core of her girlfriend. She beamed at the noted fact that Emma was a natural blonde. She wanted to taste her lover badly, but she wasn't quite ready. Her nerves were starting to creep back up but then Emma grabbed her face, making brown eyes look at her.

"You'll be perfect, baby." The sheriff assured her.

Regina's heart felt lighter at the bode of confidence her girlfriend had in her. She brought their lips together sensually as she slipped her fingers down to the blonde's center. She felt the younger woman's clit protruding from her lower lips. "You're… soaked." The mayor observed, amazed.

Through Emma's horny haze, she was able to see the dumbfounded look her girlfriend was making. "It's all because of you, baby." She revealed.

A smirk spread over the brunette's face at the news and parted the sheriff's lips before slowly guiding two fingers inside. An abundance of wetness coated her fingertips at the contact and she moaned quietly at the new sensation. "You're so tight, Emma." She was astounded and aroused all at the same time. She licked her lips and curled her fingers inside the savior's cunt.

Emma groaned in pleasure before she crushed her lips to Regina's. The fingers inside of her felt amazing and she didn't realize how badly she needed to get laid until the mayor curled her fingers and hit her sweet spot. Her hips bucked and she shoved her tongue down an awaiting throat.

With each slow thrust, Regina felt her lover flood her fingers and when she felt the wanton hips slamming to meet her teasing thrust, she speeded it up and broke their kiss. She didn't get very far because the sheriff had a rather tight grip on her hair, but she managed to be far enough away to see the beautifully pained expression on her lover's face as she neared released.

"I'm gonna come." The blonde rushed out in a strangled moan.

Regina did what Emma had done to make her explode. She dragged a thumb to her girlfriend's clit and rubbed harshly. It did the trick. Watching the younger woman come apart beneath her was an anomaly. It was breathtakingly beautiful to watch as the savior screwed her eyes shut and whimpered softly with an arched back.

The mayor mimicked the actions of her true love and kept thrusting as she guided the blonde's body into relaxation. When it did, she merely gazed around the savior's face while she waited for her to come into focus. Both of their bodies were coated in a thin layer of sweat and arousal.

"How was that?" Regina questioned her girlfriend with a light kiss.

She watched as Emma licked previous kissed lips and grinned. Her eyes didn't open, but her dimples were showing the sincerity of her smile. "That was great, baby."

Regina smirked and whispered hotly into her lover's ear, "Next time I'll make sure to taste you, dear."

Emma groaned and flipped them over, green eyes opening wide and affection. "Speaking of tasting, I don't think I quite got my full taste of you earlier." She hiked up on her knees and lifted the mayor's hips, guiding that glorious pussy into her mouth once more. The night wasn't anywhere near done.

* * *

Oh snap! They finally did it! Let me know how you liked it. Next chapter will be a big one as well &amp; again, Snow will be finding out about our ladies soon. New post will be up Monday as usual. I big thank you again to all those who read, favorite, follow, &amp; review this story. See you next time around!


	20. No My God

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 20

* * *

When she woke up her face was smothered in a pillow as she lied on her stomach. Her body was hot and sweaty so she tried to move, but the weight against her back prevented that. Memories of last night and early that morning flooded back to her. A beaming, satisfied smile covered her face. She gazed at her alarm clock. 5:45am, it read.

If her estimations were correct then She and Emma had only gotten four hours of sleep. The mayor smirked to herself, replaying the events. '_It was worth it_.' She thought. If she concentrated and lied still, Regina could feel the subtle breathing of her girlfriend against her back.

The mayor knew she had to wake the sleeping sheriff, but she want to. With all the strength she had in her aching body, Regina turned over to lie on her back. She was surprised when nothing more then a small sigh escaped the younger woman. Emma's arm stayed wrapped around the brunette's middle, her face nuzzled against the former queen's arm.

Regina smiled happily at her girlfriend and gazed over the naked body that wasn't covered in a grey comforter. Brown eyes landed on a harsh red teeth imprint showcased on the blonde's shoulder. She ran her finger gently over the bruise. "Emma?" She whispered softly, moving to lightly graze her nails within the savior's scalp. Her adjusted her body so she could press soft lips against the woman's ear. "Wake up, dear."

The sheriff groaned, tightening her hold on the Regina's waist and screwing her eyes shut. "No."

With a laugh, Regina began peppering kisses on her face. "You have to leave." She stated.

"What?" Emma questioned, opening her eyes and moving her face to look at the older woman. "Why?"

Regina pecked lipstick smudged lips. Her true love was rather adorable in the midst of waking up. "Because it's Tuesday and I don't feel like having to explain to people why you're leaving my house at such an hour."

"The walk of shame." Emma chuckled softly.

Brown eyes rolled playfully. "You need to leave before the whole town wakes up."

The blonde groaned again, but she sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Fine. I see how it is. You've gotten what you wanted out of me now. Use it and lose it."

It was said in a teasing tone and Regina took it as such. She sat up next to the savior and kissed her shoulder intimately. "Don't get all insecure on me now, Sheriff. I'll need you back into this bed soon enough."

Emma grinned, exhausted but unbelievably happy. She stretched her sore body and kissed her girlfriend's forehead before slipping out of the covers and in search of her clothes. "I'm gonna need to pick up some coffee."

Regina leaned back against her plush pillows and watched the stark naked sheriff rummage around her clothes. "It's still early. You can get another hour of sleep in before you head to the station."

The blonde shook her head. "Nah. It's not work. I've got an early appointment with Whale." She revealed as she hopped up and down to fit her ass into tight jeans.

"Dr. Whale?" The sleepy brunette questioned.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Just routine check-up to make sure my immune system is all right."

That got the mayor's attention. She sat up again as she watched the savior put on her shirt. "What could be wrong with it? Are you having any signs of illness?"

Emma sat on the edge of the bed and slipped her socks on. She grinned at the slight tone of worry in the older woman's voice. "I'm fine, Regina. No need to worry about me."

"I do believe that as your girlfriend, it's my job to worry about you." Regina argued.

The blonde smirked softly as she slid her boots on before standing up. "I'll text you and let you know what he says. Sound good?"

Regina nodded with a shy smile. "That's all I ask."

Emma leaned down kissed the mayor. She meant for it to be soft and sweet, but her boss shoved her tongue down her throat and passionately kissed her. "Hm." The savior said when she pulled away. "Wow." She was dazed by the embrace and licked her lips.

"I'll see you later, dear." Regina chuckled with joy.

"Mhm." The younger woman agreed. "Yeah." She stood back up and grabbed her leather jacket, mind coming back to her. "Bye, baby." She grinned before leaving the mansion.

* * *

The mayor let out an embarrassingly girly giggle before she cuddled up to her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

"How are we feeling today, Miss Swan?" Dr. Whale asked his patient.

Emma offered him a polite smile. "I'm feeling pretty damn great."

The blonde man smiled back at her. "Good. That's good. Your vitals are normal. Have you had any stomach pain?"

"Nope."

He nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard before going to sink in the room and washing his hands. "All right. I need you to take off your shirt so I can observe the scar. How does it look? Any discoloration?"

Emma took off her jacket and pulled the shirt over her head as Victor dried his hands. "None that I've seen, but I'm not a doctor."

Dr. Whale observed the incision carefully, admiring his work. "Oh, this healed beautifully." He commented. "Everything looks well." He said, but then his eyes gazed on the irritated bruise on the sheriff's shoulder. "Dear lord, is that a bite mark?"

The savior's eyes widened at the question. She had completely forgotten about the mark. "Oh… yeah." She confessed.

Victor reached out to touch it. "It looks rather…. Harsh." He decided on. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really." Emma told him. "It's a little sore, but I'll be fine." She insisted.

The doctor wanted to ask a million questions, but he digressed and picked up his clipboard. "I'm going to prescribe you some antibiotics just for integrity's sake. You're to take _every single one_. Understood?"

Emma nodded. "I got it."

Dr. Whale wrote down a prescription and handed it to his patient. "If you start to feel sick at all, I want you to make an appointment. No waiting to get better, Miss Swan. It's important you seek medical attention."

* * *

Henry and Regina were eating breakfast in the dining room. The mayor noticed the smug expression on her son's face, but she was trying her hardest to ignoring it. Something about his expression seemed… _knowing_. She took another bite of her omelet as a small chuckle came from her son.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" They boy questioned her curiously.

Regina lifted her hand up to her neck. She had covered the marks the best she could with concealer, but apparently it wasn't good enough. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks red so she cleared her throat. "That's none of your concern, dear."

Henry tilted his head lightly. "Are you and Emma having _sex_?"

Unluckily for the former queen, she was mid sip of her water and nearly choked. "What?" She exclaimed.

The boy shrugged innocently. His demeanor was casual. "Are you and Ma having sex?"

"Henry, you can't ask me things like that." Regina insisted, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"It's just a question." He defended.

The mayor scoffed. "It's en extremely _personal_ question and it's none of your business." She stressed before taking a bite of her breakfast.

Henry picked at his food for a couple of seconds before he asked, "Do you love each other?"

With a sigh, Regina looked at her son. "Henry-"

"You're not supposed to have sex until you're in love. That's what Emma told me. Are you in love?" Regina saw judgement in his little brown eyes.

The woman set her fork down, irritated. "We're not in love and we aren't having sex." She lied.

Technically it was only a half lie. Truth was, they _weren't_ in love, no matter how many times the words were on the tip of Regina's tongue. And really they weren't _having_ sex. They had sex once. Would it continue? Of course, but Henry didn't need to know such technicalities.

"If you're not having sex then why do you have a hickey?" He asked, confused.

Regina clenched her jaw. "Henry, we will not be having this conversation. I am your _mother_. What Emma and I do together is our business."

Henry looked down at his plate. "I just want to know you're happy…"

The mayor looked at her son, expression softening. "Sweetie, I am happy." She assured him. "But that's all you need to know. The relationship Emma and I have is for us alone to worry about. It's not your job to freight over us, honey."

"I want you to be together forever." He confessed.

Regina smiled softly. "I want that too." She admitted out loud for the first time.

Henry grinned. "So you love her?"

"I… I'm getting there." The woman settled on. No doubt her heart fluttered at the mere thought of saying the L word to her girlfriend.

The boy beamed happily. "Can I walk you down the aisle at your wedding?"

Brown eyes rolled playfully. "Why would you assume I'd be the one walking down the aisle?"

"Because I know Emma would propose before you would." He giggled.

Regina smiled softly at her son.

* * *

Mary Margaret was eating lunch outside on the school playground as recess was in session. The kids had ten more minutes of fun before they had to get started on History.

"Snow?" The short haired woman heard her name and turned around to see Tinkerbelle standing there, polite smile on her face.

"Hey." She greeted the blonde happily.

The fairy gestured to the bench. "May I?"

Mary Margaret nodded and scooted over. "Please."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Tinkerbelle revealed when she sat down next to the schoolteacher.

Green eyes reflected concern. "What about?"

"Your daughter, actually." The dirty blonde informed her. "Nothing… bad, but I'm worried it will be if she doesn't act soon."

Snow was confused. "I don't understand. What is it?"

Tinkerbelle cleared her throat. "I got my wings back because Emma met her true love."

Shock spread wildly over the former bandit's face. She went slack jawed. "I… her… _true love_?"

With a nod, Tink continued. "Yes."

"But… I don't… she- you got your wings back weeks ago. I haven't heard a single word from her about any true love." Mary Margaret told the woman. "She would tell me. Surely she would."

The fairy bit her lip. "I think she's ignoring her true love and we both know the consequences of not being with your true love."

"Who is it?"

Tinkerbelle shrugged. "I don't know."

Snow was reeling with the overwhelming information. Her mind scattered around to every interaction her had with her daughter since Tinkerbelle got her wings back. "She has been acting strange lately. She's hardly ever at the loft. She's always with-" Her breath hitched.

"Who?" Tink was eager to know.

"Hook." The teacher said slowly. "Of course! She's _always_ with Killian. It has to be him."

The blonde shook her head, previous excitement leaving her. "It's not Hook. He said they were strictly friends."

"Of course he would say that. If Emma is keeping their relationship a secret then he would be to." Snow was convinced.

Tinkerbelle knew that Killian was being honest with her when he said him and the savior were platonic. In fact, he seemed so sure that Emma wasn't attracted to him, it made Tink wonder what he knew. She just wasn't sure how to convince the dark haired woman that her daughter wasn't into the pirate. "I really don't think he's her true love. I think she's ignoring who her true love _is_." She stressed.

Mary Margaret was trying to think of who the mysterious true love of her daughter could be. "How do you not know who it is?"

"She insisted on going herself that night." She informed.

"And now you think she's ignoring whoever she found." Dark eyebrows creased. "Why do you think that?"

Green glanced around at the little kids playing before turning back to the brunette. "Do you see her around town flaunting her love in everybody's face? The way I see it, Emma is either ignoring her true love altogether or she's hiding him. Whichever it may be, don't you want to know the answer?" A smirked grew on her face as she watched Snow White contemplate the question.

* * *

"People in this town sure know how to bitch." Hook commented as he slammed the phone down. It was near three in the afternoon.

Emma was grabbing a folder out of the filing cabinet and laughed. "Yep." She slammed the drawer closed and opened the folder. It belonged to one of the lost boys named Sam. "Was that Mrs. Mathis again?"

Killian nodded. "Yes! She's called three times today because her neighbor is disturbing her."

The sheriff rolled her eyes. "It's always the same thing with her. Just record the complaint and move on. I'll visit Jefferson on my way home tonight."

"How loud can that hatter be?" The pirate asked. "Isn't that loud daughter of his at school?"

Emma nodded. "He's not being loud. Mrs. Mathis is just an old cranky lady." She sat at David's desk as she read over her file. Charming was out on patrol for the day, which gave the savior ample enough time to catch up on the recent petty thief's from the drug store. "You hear from Mr. Clark today?"

The pirate shook his head. "Thankfully not. Why?"

"It's just his inventory has been off the last couple of weeks." The blonde waved it off.

Hook and Emma sat in silence for a few minutes. The sheriff got hot so she removed her jacket. The pirate trailed his blue eyes over to his friend and they widened when he saw the bruised shoulder she was sporting. "What the bloody hell happened to you, Swan!" He asked.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed with confusion. She looked at him and followed his gazed to her shoulder. She brought her hand up and gently rubbed him. "Regina happened." She said with a smirk.

Killian leaned forward in his desk, leering with joy at the sheriff. "Did you _finally_ bed the Evil Queen?"

Emma fought herself against it, but she could help it. She beamed happily and blushed. "Last night." She confessed.

The brunette gasped with excitement. "No way!" He swirled his chair out of his desk and wheeled to David's desk in front of her. "Tell me everything! Was she a loud one? She's a rather prude broad and they're most always filthy." He smirked.

"Always hard at work, I see." The pair heard Regina say from the entryway with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

Emma's jaw dropped in shock and Hook was lost for words as well. Thankfully for him, the phone rang. He picked it up happily for the first time that day. "Sheriff's department?"

The blonde stood up and walked towards her girlfriend. "I wasn't going to tell him anything." She explained. "I didn't even plan on telling him we had sex at all. He saw the bruise on shoulder and-"

Regina put her hand up to halt her girlfriend. "I assumed you would tell him. I'm not upset." She assured and gently stroked the angry mark she left on the savior before she looked into the orbs of her true love. "Henry asked me this morning if we had sex last night."

Green eyes widened in shock. "_What_? Why would he-" She cut herself off when she watched the mayor remove her scarf. Many red, large, and poorly covered hickey's were on the older woman's neck. "Oh." Despite the situation, she was rather proud of her artwork.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. He saw it and assumed that we had sex."

"How'd that go? Did you tell him?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "Of course not. You told him not to have sex unless you were in love and when he thought we did, I saw this judging look in his eyes."

The sheriff laughed softly. "That's our boy."

Brown eyes rolled and waved her hand in front of her. "Just, if he asks, we didn't have sex." The older woman clarified and her true love nodded.

"But you totally did." Killian teased from his desk, having just got off the phone.

The mayor glared at the pirate and Emma kissed her cheek before turning to her friend. "Hook, head home before my girlfriend rips your tongue out. Baby, come with me." She grinned, grabbing the brunette's hand and dragging her into the interrogation room.

"I don't _mind_ that you told him we were intimate, but I'd prefer it if you didn't give him any details of the event." Regina spoke up as the savior hopped up on the table.

Emma shook her head. "No worries, Regina. I won't tell him that I made you come four times with just my tongue." She promised smugly.

The brunette was not impressed. "Miss Swan-"

"I'm kidding." Emma said, pinching the mayor's blazer and pulled the woman between her legs. "I seriously won't tell him anything. But I feel like I should tell _you_ that last night was amazing." She grabbed her face and beamed. "_You_ were amazing, Regina."

Regina flushed, locking her arms around the younger woman's shoulders in delight. "Really?"

The sheriff nodded. "Oh yeah." She forced the former queen's head down to kiss her.

The mayor complied and enthusiastically slipped her girlfriend the tongue. She delighted in the muffled moan that followed. She felt the savior's hands slip to her ass and pulled away. Brown eyes looked into green ones as she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" The blonde asked with a confused grin.

"You know exactly what, Sheriff." The mayor called her out. "We won't be having sex in the interrogation room."

Emma smirked and squeezed the firm backside in her hands. She bit her lip when she heard a slight growl leave the older woman. "Does that mean the rest of the station is fair game?"

With an eye roll, Regina shook her head. "You're incorrigible, dear."

The blonde shrugged and brought their lips together in a small kiss. "And yet you're completely infatuated."

"I should go make sure my mental state is in tact." She teased against soft lips before she sucked one into her mouth.

Emma groaned, feeling her body heat up. She moved her hands from her girlfriend's backside and slipped her cool fingers lower to tease the back of creamy thighs.

"Nm." Regina shivered and released the abused lip. She looked at the savior while nimble fingers grazed her sensitive skin. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

The sheriff shook her head with a gleam in her eyes. "Not trying, baby. I'm very much succeeding." She smirked, stretching one finger to slip inside lace panties and feeling the wetness gathered between Regina's legs. "Mm. And it seems that someone is enjoying it."

Despite her best efforts, the mayor had to admit that she was rather turned on by her teasing true love. She licked her lips. "You have to pick up Henry from practice in half an hour." She reminded.

Emma nodded, lips moving to nip at the brunette's pulse point. "I can make you come in five minutes, tops." She promised against a flexing throat.

The mayor's eyes fluttered in pleasure. She swallowed thickly and nodded her head. "Prove it." She dared.

That was all the permission Emma needed. She stood up from the table and reversed their positions, setting her girlfriend on the table with joy. "I'm gonna miss you tonight." She confessed before crashing their lips together in a messy affair. Tongues tangled as her hands glided up spread thighs, pushing the skirt up best she could to get good access.

Regina broke the kiss and threw her head back when the younger woman cupped her center. "I always miss you." She admitted right back.

Emma smirked, moving to suck on the make-up covered neck. She wanted to make more love bites. "Yeah?" She asked, rubbing her palm harshly over the protruding clit. She trailed heated kisses up the neck of her lover and whispered in her ear, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Mhm." The mayor strangled out, spreading her legs wider for the blonde as she locked her arms around Emma's shoulders.

The sheriff tongued her ear. "I thought you said no sex in the interrogation room?" She teased, hand slipping past the lace material.

Brown eyes rolled in pleasure at the feeling of her girlfriend's fingers slipping inside of her. "Shut-up and fuck me, Swan."

"Happily." Emma grinned, moving to crash their lips together. She thrusted her fingers in and out of the tight cunt, adoring every second of it. She sucked on the mayor's tongue while she squirmed against her. Regina was rather shameless when lost in pleasure and Emma fucking loved it.

The door opened quickly. "Emma are you- No my God!" Snow screamed, covering her eyes in shock. All she saw was her daughter's hands deep underneath the Evil Queen's skirt and their lips devouring each other like hungry lions.

Emma and Regina turned to look at her, both frozen in fear. After a long silent pause, Regina cleared her throat. "You should probably get your hand from under my skirt, dear." She whispered to her girlfriend.

Emma gulped and removed her soaked fingers before stepping away from her girlfriend. She turned to her mother, wondering to herself what the _fuck_ she was going to say.

* * *

OH SNAP! :O Shit just got real. Hah. How do you think Snow is going to react? Next chapter will deal with that &amp; soon the whole town will know about the ladies. We'll see how they react. New post will be Wednesday.

Also, this story is over 100K with nearly 100 favorites, past 250 follows &amp; almost 150 reviews. It's been insane guys &amp; I'm nowhere near done telling this story. You're all so wonderful! :P Until next time!


	21. Shoved Out The Closet

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 21

* * *

Emma and Regina were sitting on one side of the interrogation table while Mary Margaret sat on the other. Nobody was speaking and everyone was avoiding eye contact. All three of the women were going through different issues in their heads.

Snow was still processing what she saw. She had come to the station to try and fish out of her daughter the truth of the whole 'true love' fiasco. When she couldn't find the savior, she went searching. She never imagined she'd be walking into the deplorable sight of her _daughter_ showing such intimate affection and downright inappropriate behavior with _The Evil Queen_.

The mayor wanted to look at her girlfriend badly, but she wasn't sure she wanted to see her face. Emma seemed downright panicked when her mother walked in and Regina had no idea what to say. Sure, they loosely spoke of telling the schoolteacher of their relationship, but she was hoping they would be hopelessly in love with one another before the heavy wrench got thrown into their association. She was literally screwing her enemy's daughter. Former enemy or not, the situation was all kinds of messed up. Regina knew that going into the relations. She knew that revealing their relationship to anybody in town would stir up trouble and she feared that the relationship between herself and the sheriff wasn't strong enough to survive the outlash.

Emma was chewing on her nails- not on the hand that was previously inside her girlfriend. That hand was wiped off on her jeans before they sat down. Her crossed legs were twitching under the interrogation table. The silence was awkward. She could practically _feel_ her girlfriend worrying next to her. She dared a quick glance at her mother across from them and saw the confused horror in her face. The sheriff didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to address first. Any fears or doubts the mayor was having, she wanted to eradicate. But at the same time, she was scared Mary Margaret would completely lose it if she so much as _looked_ at the older woman.

"Dad is out on patrol." The savior eventually decided on. Maybe if they didn't talk about it then it would just go away and her mom would be supportive.

Mary Margaret's eyes snapped up to her daughter: her beautiful, young, and apparently _gay_ daughter. Or at least she was gay enough to be that close with the former queen. The pixie haired woman rubbed her forehead, feeling at a loss. "What are you doing Emma?" She asked the blonde softly. Her gaze momentarily moved to Regina, who was just looking at Snow's daughter patiently awaiting the answer.

The sheriff cleared her throat, palms feeling clammy. She wiped them on her pants before speaking. "I…uh…" She felt brown eyes on her and straightened her posture. "I'm dating Regina."

An audible gasp left the former bandit as she covered her mouth. She shook her head slowly, unable to grasp the confession. "How long?" She looked between the two of them.

Regina and Emma made eye contact with each other in debate. The blonde shrugged and decided to use their first date as the beginning of their relationship, "About a month."

"Nearly." The mayor spoke for the first time. She made sure to keep her tone calm. "Not quite that long."

"H-how?" Snow asked. "I just- _how_?"

Emma bit her lip. "Does it really matter?" She asked with a shrug.

While she might not be able to hide her relationship from her mother, she could at least keep the true love part out of it. She knew that revealing that would only cause more questions that she didn't have the answers to.

"Mom, I _know_ that this is a lot to take in. _Believe me_, I know-"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Excuse you. What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

The savior turned to her girlfriend. "I just mean that it's hard to believe at first. And don't act like you were on board at first, Miss pre-relationship terms."

"I-" The mayor went to speak, but her former enemy cut her off.

Snow was shaking her head. She had come to a conclusion. "Whatever this is- whatever the two of you are doing, it ends now." She said with finality.

Regina was about to scoff her indignation, but the blonde beat her to it. "Excuse me?" Emma asked, offended. "You don't get a say in our relationship."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes before giving a pointed glare at the Evil Queen herself. Her gaze then turned back to her daughter. "Emma, this isn't who you are."

"Seriously?" Regina spoke up with fury laced in her voice. "Tell me, Snow, which part of _this_," She motioned between the blonde and herself, "isn't your daughter? The part where she's dating a woman or the part where that woman is me?"

"Don't be absurd, Regina! I couldn't care less what gender my daughter preferred. This is about _you_!" The schoolteacher admitted.

The mayor flew her arms up. "Of course it is! Because the sweet innocent Snow White can be supportive of anything but the Evil Queen right?"

Mary Margaret scoffed. "When you came to me and offered to end our feud, I agreed because I want peace. That doesn't mean I've forgotten about what you've done in the past. Now you want to date my _daughter_?"

"What about what _you've_ done?" Regina hissed. "You killed my mother. Worse, you _tricked _me into doing it myself!"

"If you compare that to every_ single_ thing you've done in all the years I've known you, including killing my father and repeatedly trying to kill me- not to mention the millions of people you killed back in the Enchanted Forest- you're comparing a self defense killing to serial murder."

"Stop!" Emma yelled, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. Her mother opened her mouth to interrupt but the sheriff wasn't having it. "No! I think you've said enough! I'm not going to sit here and watch you dig up the old wounds of my girlfriend!"

"Emma-" The pixie haired woman started.

The blonde shook her head, waving her hand. "No. I don't _care_ what she did to you in the past. I don't _care_ if she killed millions of people back when she was the Evil Queen! I don't _give a fuck_ about who she was all those years ago. I just don't _care_! Because I know who she is _now- today_! She makes me happy, mom! And that should be enough for you."

"Tinkerbelle told me you found your true love." Snow rushed out quickly, afraid of getting cut off by her daughter again. "And while you may not think it's that big of a deal, it is. Regina knows what I'm talking about-"

Emma growled out her frustration. "I've had enough of that stupid _fucking_ fairy invading my life." She snapped before heading for the door.

"Emma?" Regina stood up and followed her. "Honey, where are you going?" She asked when she saw her girlfriend grab her leather jacket. She was vaguely aware of Mary Margaret behind her, but she was too focused on her manic lover instead. "Emma."

The sheriff grabbed her phone. "I've got to pick up Henry."

"Not for another fifteen minutes." The mayor argued, following her down the hall. She caught the younger woman's arm and stopped her. "You can't run from this, dear."

Green eyes searched brown. "I'm not running from anything." Emma said firmly. "I have fifteen minutes until I have to get Henry. That give me about ten minutes to beat the gossip queen out of that damn fairy." She squirmed out of her girlfriend's embrace and went for exit.

Regina watched her crazed true love go, knowing it was no use to follow her. She rubbed her forehead in frustration. When Snow tried to go after her daughter, the mayor grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "No. Don't bother. She doesn't want to see you right now."

"Don't tell me how to handle my daughter." The schoolteacher argued. "You heard her. She's going to resort to violence!"

The brunette nodded with a huff. "I heard. And after what Tinkerbelle did I'd say she deserves whatever Emma has in store for her."

Mary Margaret gasped. "That right there is the reason why I don't want you with my daughter! You'll never be the one to talk her off the cliff. You'll be the one to push her off of it."

Regina scoffed a bitter laugh. "Good thing I'm not asking for your approval then." She rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" The teacher asked. "Emma has a true love out there that you're keeping her from! You know what happens when you aren't with your true love!"

The mayor had enough. "I am her true love you _idiot_!" She revealed. "How the hell do you think we got together? Do you _honestly_ think that we would even consider entering a relationship if we didn't think it had a chance of lasting?" She couldn't believe how utterly stupid the woman was. She let out a displeased sigh and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked her, not done with the whole situation.

"I'm going to find Emma!" Regina screamed. "After she gives Tinkerbelle _exactly_ what she deserves then someone will need to doctor up her hand. Moron." She muttered, leaving the station.

* * *

Emma had checked Tinkerbelle's apartment for the fairy, but she wasn't there. The savior was still fuming at the fact that the blonde fairy spoke to her _mother_ about her true love. Her next stop was Granny's, which was admittedly more public than she wanted, but she was too heated to care.

When she arrived to the diner, she walked in. Ruby greeted her with a smile. "Hey Emma."

"Not now." Green eyes landed on her target. She was across the restaurant, talking to Killian. Emma felt anger heat her veins at the _sight_ of nosey fairy. She stormed over there and ripped the woman out of her chair.

Hook stood up when he saw his friend grab Tinkerbelle. "Swan-" His mouth opened agape at the sight.

Emma had one hand gripping the bitch and without a word swung a right hook directly in Tinkerbelle's face. Boney knuckles hit the fairy's jaw with an insane amount of pressure. A grunt of pain escaped the shorter blonde before the sheriff shoved the woman to the ground and took a deep breath.

The entire diner went still. Every eye was on the crazed savior. "Stay the _fuck_ out of my business." She growled, glaring at the woman.

"Swan, what the hell was that?" Hook asked, going over to Tink. He held out a hand to help her up.

The sheriff rolled her eyes, looking at the fairy. "She knows." Is all she said before leaving the diner. When she stepped out of Granny's, she saw her girlfriend getting out of her Mercedes. She magiced up an ice pack.

Regina offered it to the distraught woman. "For your hand." She offered.

Emma was overcome with emotion when she saw the mayor. With a sure hand and reeling mind, she cupped the older woman's cheek and kissed her deeply. Bystanders be damned. When they separated the words, 'I love you' were on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed them. "Thanks." She substituted instead before taking the ice pack and putting it on her hand.

The former queen licked her lips and gazed at the blonde. She was stunned that the savior had just kissed the life out of her in public, but since Snow White knew, she didn't care who else did. "Are you all right?"

"I just want to go home." She confessed.

Regina nodded, rubbing her back intimately. "If you want to talk with your mother more, I can pick up Henry."

The sheriff shook her head. "No. I want to go home with you." She corrected herself. "Let's go get Henry and head back to the mansion?"

While the mayor was surprised that her girlfriend had unintentionally referred to her house as home, she'd be lying if she said it didn't warm her heart a tad. "We'll take my car." She said with finality. "You can get your death trap tomorrow morning."

Emma grinned softly for the first time since her mother walked in on them. "I don't know about that. Last time I left it here, the mayor put a boot on it."

"Hm… I think I know a way that you can get on her good graces." She teased. Her eyes looked around and saw several people staring at them through the diner window. "Let's go, baby." Was instructed sweetly.

* * *

"What does she think you did to her?" Hook asked, sitting across from Tink as she put a bag of ice on her face.

The fairy sighed. "I may have told Snow White that Emma found her true love."

Killian's eyes widened, and suddenly he felt his own anger flare up. "Why in the world would you do that?" He demanded.

"I wanted to know who it was. I figured that Emma didn't know the repercussions of not being with-"

"Oh my _God_!" Red yelled loudly in disbelief. The pirate looked over and saw her looking out of the diner window. "Emma's kissing _Regina_!" She informed the entire cliental.

Nearly everybody scrambled out of his or her seats to observe the scene. Hook simply turned back around to look at the green fairy. Her jaw was dropped in shock, but she made no move to get up. "Now I get why she punched you." He said.

"What?" She managed to question through her shock.

The pirate rubbed his face. The only way Emma would kiss her girlfriend in public was if her mother already knew, hence the reason behind the harsh punch she gave Tinkerbelle. "Emma's true love? It's Regina. They've been dating." He revealing, assuming it was safe to say. "And you, love, just shoved them out of the closet." He as slightly irritated with her, but he had to admit she was too adorable to stay angry with.

Tinkerbelle sat in her seat and slowly shook her head. "No…" She was aware that the mayor had a crush on the savior, but not once did she even _entertain_ the idea that the two women would date, let alone be one another's true love!

Hook nodded. "I'm afraid so. She came to me that night, after that vial brought her to Regina. She was in disbelief as well."

"You knew since that night?" She asked and received another nod from the man. It suddenly made sense. "That's why you said that you weren't her type."

Killian chuckled. "As she put it, I have something that doesn't suit her interests."

"Oh my God." She felt like an idiot. "Regina probably hates me."

The pirate shrugged. "Probably."

Tinkerbelle had some major apologizing to do, starting after her jaw stopped aching.

* * *

"Whoa! You punched her?" Henry asked with amusement as Regina drove them back to the mansion. The couple had picked Henry up from practice and sprung the fact that they weren't hiding their relationship anymore on him. They explained that Tinkerbelle told Snow about how she got her wings back and that his teacher found out about them. They spared the details of _how_ she found out, because as far as he was concerned, they weren't having sex.

The sheriff nodded, flashing her swollen hand at her son in the backseat. "I did. Bitch deserved it."

"Language, Miss Swan." Her girlfriend scolded.

Green eyes rolled. "Well I'm sorry, but it's true." She defended herself. "She's done nothing but intrude on my life since this whole true love business started."

"So how did grandma find out that mom was your true love?" Henry questioned his parents.

Regina quickly spoke up. "I told her."

The blonde looked at the older woman in confusion. "What?"

"After you left to find Tinkerbelle, some words were exchanged between your mother and I-"

"What'd she say?" Emma asked.

The mayor didn't really want to discuss the entire encounter in front of their son, but she couldn't leave her significant other in the dark. "I'll tell you later." She decided. "But it was relating to the fact that you had a true love out there and that I was preventing you from being with them. I was tired of her belittling our relationship so I just- I blurted it out."

Emma covered the brunette woman's hand with her left one. "Good. I'm glad you told her."

"Grandma didn't take it well?" Their boy asked sullenly.

The savior shook her head. "No, kid. It was pretty rough. But there's a lot between your mom and… well _mine_."

Regina chuckled softly at the uncomfortable look her true love was sporting. "She's right, dear. We didn't expect to tell her about our relationship this early, but there's nothing we can about that now so we simply have to wait it out. "

"She'll be okay with it eventually. Right?" Henry questioned.

Emma and Regina both looked at each other. The blonde cleared her throat. "She's Snow White, kid. What do you think?" She laughed softly, hoping to ease his mind.

It worked. "You're right." He chuckled. "Besides, Grandpa is on your side so no doubt Grandma will come around."

"Until then, Emma is going to stay at the mansion with us." The brunette informed her son.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Are you two gonna share a room?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Emma answered quickly. "We're going to be sickeningly sweet and snuggle all night long."

"Gross." The boy gagged from the back.

"We're gonna kiss too." His birth mother teased. "We're gonna kiss and snuggle and talk about how pretty your mom is."

Regina chuckled softly as she pulled into her driveway. "Emma might be doing all of that, but I'll be asleep." She glanced at the blonde who was typing on her phone. "Who are you texting?"

"Hook." The sheriff said. "I'm asking him to pick up some clothes for me at the loft."

"Does he know you punched his future girlfriend?" Regina asked as the family of three got out of the car and went inside the house through the garage door. "Henry, homework. Now."

The eleven year old nodded and headed for his room. Emma nodded as she locked the door behind them. "Yeah, he was there actually." She read the text she got from him and rolled her eyes. "He said he'll bring me some and that everybody at the diner saw us kissing."

"I wanted to speak to you about that." Regina stated as she began walking up the stairs towards her bedroom, Emma following shortly behind. "That was a rather irrational decision, dear."

The sheriff followed her girlfriend up the steps and when they reached the top, the mayor turned around to look at her. "Yeah, I know that I didn't discuss it with you beforehand. I didn't even know I going to do it, but when I saw you walking towards me…" She sighed dreamingly at the image in her head. "_God_, you just looked so concerned and beautiful. I couldn't hold everything together. I just _had_ to show you how much I-" She licked her lips. "How much you mean to me."

Regina smiled at her words. She took a step forward and grabbed the younger woman's cheeks. "It's been an emotional day for the both of us. How about after I make dinner, I'll draw you a bath with all the works: bubbles, bath salts, candles."

"Mm." The blonde moaned at the thought. She gripped the former queen's waist. "Only if you join me."

The mayor smirked. "That I can do."

"So you're okay?" Emma questioned her. "About the town finding out?"

With a nod and small kiss Regina answered, "Yes. But I must admit that I do worry about the things people will say to you about me."

Emma shrugged. "Don't worry about that. I'll just arrest them." She teased.

* * *

"David! Finally you're here!" Mary Margaret exclaimed from her daughter's room when she heard the loft door shut. She ran down the iron stairs and saw her husband putting his coat up.

The deputy looked at his disgruntled wife and furrowed his blonde eyebrows. "What's going on?" He looked around the loft. "Where are Emma and Henry?"

Snow grabbed her husband's face with desperation. "Emma and Regina are seeing one another." She revealed, expecting the same confused outlandish reaction she had.

"W-why do you think that?" Charming asked, gently grabbing his wife's wrists off of his face and tangling their fingers together. His daughter promised that she would give him a warning a couple of days before she was going to tell Snow about her relationship, but he got no such warning.

Mary Margaret deflated at his disbelief. "I _saw_ them." She explained. "Emma, she was… there was kissing and highly inappropriate touching going on at the sheriff's station! They told me they were _together_. As in, a full blown relationship!" She spoke, scandalized.

David licked his lips and cleared his throat. By the strong reaction his wife was having, he could tell the revelation didn't sit well with her. What he was about to tell her wouldn't help. "I know." He confessed.

Snow let out a loud gasp and she ripped away from Charming's touch. "You _knew_? How? You knew that Emma was seeing _Regina_ and you didn't tell me?"

"I only recently found out." The officer explained, trying to calm her down. "I thought maybe Emma just had a crush-"

"Did everybody know my daughter was gay before _I_ did?" The woman yelled. "I'm her mother! I'm supposed to pick up on the signs!"

Charming furrowed his eyebrows. "Signs?"

"Yes, signs." The teacher confirmed. "How could you know that Emma is seeing _The Evil Queen_," She stressed, "and not freak out! Don't you remember everything she put us through? Everything she put _Emma_ through?"

The blonde nodded. "I remember all those things, Snow." He assured her. "But when Cora framed Regina for Archie's 'murder', Emma told us that back in our world Regina was the Evil Queen, but _here_, she's just Regina. Emma was right. Regina hasn't been truly evil for a long time."

Mary Margaret was shaking her head in denial. "No. No, no, no."

"I've seen them together, Snow." He said. "I've seen how Regina is around her. It's genuine, her feeling for Emma are real. I know it's hard. I know it's damn near impossible to wrap your mind around, but it's true."

The teacher thought back to the small glimpse of their relationship from earlier. Regina seemed caring when she spoke to Emma. There were pet names and yearning looks. Mary Margaret shook the thought away. Regina said that she was Emma's _true love_. She could have been bluffing. She _must_ have been bluffing. Snow needed to speak with her daughter alone about the situation. Having the mayor there only made it more difficult to stay on track.

She looked up at her husband and couldn't believe he had lied to her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me the second you found out." She said, appalled.

"I wanted to tell you." The deputy stressed. "It was the hardest thing not to tell you, but our daughter begged me not to."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "So? You should have still told me!"

Charming sighed, frustrated. "I couldn't win either way." He shrugged helplessly. "I made a decision to keep her trust."

"And throw away mine!" The brunette argued.

"I wasn't exactly pleased about their relationship either!" The man yelled. "But we can't do anything about _true love_-" He halted, closing his eyes tight at himself. He didn't mean to say that.

Green eyes widened in surprised. "I-it's true?" She questioned quietly.

David opened his eyes and looked at his wife. Blonde eyebrows furrowed as he pointed at her. "You know about that part?"

"Regina said she was Emma's true love, but I thought it was a lie!" She was panicking again, not knowing what to do or how to react. Her daughter was actually fated to the evil queen.

There was a knock on their door. David went over to it and answered it. On the other side stood Killian, grinning like a fool. Charming sighed. "Now isn't a good time, Hook."

"I'm here on sheriff's order." The pirate told him. "She told me to gather some garments for her overnight stay with Regina."

"What?" Snow questioned. "She's staying at Regina's house?"

Hook nodded as the deputy let him in. "Yeah. I hope you didn't think she'd stay here." He laughed.

Charming rolled his eyes. "Her room is upstairs, Hook."

Once the pirate was up the steps, Mary Margaret looked at her husband. "We can't possibly allow this." She insisted. "Our daughter-"

"Stayed over there last night." The man told her.

Snow laughed bitterly and rubbed her forehead. "I feel like _such_ an idiot! I can't believe I bought your _lie_ about her staying at Hook's!" How could she miss such a thing? How could she not notice what was right under her nose? She felt tears prickle in her eyes. She was at a loss. She literally didn't know what to do about anything.

David stepped forward and hugged his distraught wife. "It's okay." He told her and kissed her head. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

"Your phone is going insane." Regina told her girlfriend as they relaxed together in the large bubbly bathtub oasis. Her head laid on the blonde's shoulder as she sat between her legs, back pressed against her lover's front. She could hear the vibrating device on the vanity.

Emma groaned her displeasure, moving to tangle their fingers together over the older woman's smooth stomach. "Ignore it. I don't want to speak to anybody but you tonight." She confessed.

The mayor smiled softly, but she needed to know how the savior was really feeling. "Are you okay? I know a lot happened today."

"I thought this was a relaxing bath." The sheriff teased.

Regina snuggled more against her lover. "It is, but I want to know how you're feeling. It's okay to be upset, Emma." She assured her.

The blonde nodded and kissed brown hair. "I know. I'm still kinda processing, to be honest, baby. That bitch Tinkerbelle better quit talking about me though."

The former queen giggled. "I think she got the message, honey." There was a small silence between the couple. "Everybody should know about our relationship soon though. Think you're prepared for that?"

Emma kissed her girlfriend's hair several times. "As long as I got you, I'll be good." She could sense the insecurities in the mayor so she whispered quietly in her ear. "Nothing and nobody could take you away from me." She promised.

The brunette's heart swelled with joy at the admission. She nearly said the three words she'd been fighting for days, but she managed to keep them down. Regina promised herself that she wouldn't be the first to say it, but moments like this made it difficult not to. "You're perfect." She substituted with a smile.

Emma scoffed. "Please. You should know what perfection looks like, you see it in the mirror every day."

The mayor laughed as she adjusted to turn around and sit in her girlfriend's lap. She wrapped her arms around the slender neck and gazed into green eyes. "You're so cheesy."

"Whatever gets me laid." Emma teased. "Now, I do believe we were interrupted earlier." She recalled.

"Hm… I believe you're correct, Sheriff." Regina smirked. "Should we pick up where we left off, baby?"

The pet name made the savior grin. "Definitely."

A lot had happened, and a lot needed to be dealt with, but everything could wait. They allowed themselves to be lost in each other, lost in the happiness they found together.

* * *

So now soon the whole town will know, including Neal. We'll see how that goes. Lol. Tell me how you liked or disliked Snow's reaction. I have to admit, I loved having Emma punch Tinkerbelle in the face. She's been all up in her business for a while :P Next chapter will be posted Friday. Review, favorite, and/or follow my readers :) Until Friday


	22. All Three Of Us

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 22

* * *

_Sydney was holding a gun to Emma's head. Regina was knocked out on the floor. The reporter let out a sinister laugh that made her skin crawl. "I'm going to kill the savior and then I'll have the queen all to myself before I end her life as well."_

_ She stood tall, regardless of the situation. "You won't get away with it."_

_ "Yes I will." The cruel man said. "Do you think that anybody around her cares about her? They'll celebrate once she's gone and there will be nothing you can do about it." He pulled the trigger._

Emma sat up straight in bed, cold sweat coating her bare skin. Her breathing was erratic. She ran a hand through her hair. "It was just a nightmare." She muttered to herself.

The bed moved next to her as Regina slowly sat up and stroked her arm. "What happened?" She asked concerned.

When the blonde looked into soft brown eyes, she let out a revealed sigh and grinned. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend in a tight hug. "I'm fine. I'm good."

Regina hugged her back, extremely confused, but welcoming regardless. "Nightmare?" She questioned softly when they pulled away.

The sheriff nodded softly, heart relaxing. "Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you."

Brown haired moved from side to side as the mayor shook her head. "Don't be, Emma." She rubbed the slightly sweaty back of her lover. "You can talk about it."

"No. I'm good." The savior shook her head.

"I'd like if you talked to me about it." Regina corrected.

Emma looked at her girlfriend and groaned. "I don't want to."

"Baby, if they keep happening then maybe talking about it will make them go away." The older woman pointed out.

"It's not-" The sheriff growled. "I… I don't want to bring up any bad memories for you."

Regina knew they nightmares were pertaining to Sydney, but she wasn't sure how the nightmares went. "I'll be fine. I just want you to be fine as well, dear."

"I am fine." Emma agreed.

"This is fine?" The mayor questioned. "Waking up in a cold sweat every night after having a nightmare?"

The blonde rubbed her face. "It's not _every_ night."

Brown eyes rolled. "If you refuse to talk to me- _your girlfriend_\- then at least speak to Dr. Hopper about them."

"Now you're just making me feel guilty for not telling you." Emma admitted.

"That's not my intention." The former queen shrugged. "But I think you need to air them out to somebody. I can call Dr. Hopper for you."

Emma rubbed at her sleepily eyes. "I'm not going to Archie." She said firmly.

The mayor rolled her eyes. "Emma-"

"No. Hear me out." The blonde cut her off. "I won't talk to a therapist, but I will talk to somebody."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Just not me. Right?"

The savior sighed. "Baby-" She tried explaining herself, but the former queen cut her off.

"No. I get it." She hissed. "You'll talk to anybody else in the world about what you're going through but me."

"It's not like that, Regina!" The sheriff stressed.

The older woman scoffed. "Don't even."

Emma huffed a disbelieving laugh. "Are you seriously picking a fight with me in the middle of the night?"

"I'm not picking anything." The mayor argued.

"Yes you are, Regina! You're acting like I keep things from you-"

"You are!" The brunette exclaimed.

The savior groaned. "I don't mean to." She promised. "It's just… the nightmares, they're all relatively the same thing. They're all stabs at my ability to… _protect_ people. Protect _you_." She specified.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How do you mean?"

"Sydney. He…" She swallowed thickly. "I die in every single one of them and I'm incapable of saving you from him."

The mayor processed that for a moment. "So, basically they're a worst case scenario of that night?" Emma nodded without a word. "They aren't real, dear."

"I tell myself that every time." The blonde spoke. "They still come back."

Regina grazed her nails across the smooth back of the sheriff in comfort. "You're here today. I'm here today. Do you know the only person who isn't? Sydney."

The younger woman nodded. "I know. I know." And she did. She knew what happened that day, but her nightmares always fucked with her head for a couple hours. It was why she ran in the mornings. That always helped her. She turned to her girlfriend and kissed her gently. "I think I'm gonna go for a run."

With a glance at her alarm clock Regina discovered that it was nearing five in the morning. "It's still early. We could sleep for a couple more hours."

"You can. I won't be able to go back to sleep." The blonde revealed. "How about when I get back, we take a nice long shower together?" She suggested with a smirk.

The mayor chuckled with a playful smirk of her own. "You're going to run up my water bill if you keep insisting on bathing together."

"I'm taking that as a yes." A green eye winked before she got out of the soft bed.

* * *

"Wake up you sexy bitch." Regina heard whispered hotly into her ear. She moaned at the feeling and cuddled deeper into her pillow. The savior was straddling her back. "I know you're awake, baby."

The brunette grumbled, keeping her eyes closed. "You're all sweaty."

Emma chuckled in her ear. "Hence the shower." She slapped the woman's bare ass.

The former queen gasped in startled and unexpected pleasure. "Mm."

"You liked that didn't you?" The sheriff nibbled on her earlobe. "You kinky mayor, you."

Regina squirmed slightly, feeling her core start to awaken. "We can't shower together if you don't get off of me."

"Hm. I don't know." The blonde went on, rubbing the older woman's ass softly. "I kinda like the idea of fucking you like this."

Shivers ran down Regina's spine at the thought. She glanced at the clock before groaning. It was seven. "Another time, perhaps." She promised with a smile. "But we both need a shower and we don't have time to lollygag."

Emma laughed before she climbed off her true love and stood. "Lollygag? You're the one who's still laying in bed."

The older woman simply turned on her back, displaying her completely bare body to her girlfriend and smiled at the blonde. "Why don't you fix that?" She raised a playful eyebrow.

The sheriff smirked. She licked her lips as she gazed over the flawless body on the bed. She grabbed her girlfriend's legs and slid her down on the bed. She wrapped the nimble limbs around her waist before she picked the brunette up and into her arms.

Regina made sure to tightly clutch her arms around the savior's neck. She kissed her girlfriend sweetly. "My strong _sexy_ sheriff." She purred against plump lips.

Emma happily shoved her tongue down her lover's throat as she blindly walked them to the master bathroom. She felt eager lips suck harshly on her tongue and she moaned deeply while palming over the former queen's ass. She loved the feeling of the woman's bare skin against her damp clothes. When she pulled away from the kiss, she slowly sat the mayor down on the cool tire floor.

"Clothes off." The former queen instructed with a sly smirk while her fingers grabbed the hem of the tank top.

"Someone is demanding." Emma chuckled softly as she lifted her arms over her head to help her girlfriend shed the shirt off of her.

Regina laughed, tossing the top in the hamper before she slid tight shorts down toned thighs, taking the underwear with them. She took time to appreciate the sight of her lover's center and then unhooked the sports bra the blonde had on before turning the shower on.

While they waited for it to the water to heat up, Emma started kissing a slender neck whilst tweaking at perky nipples, causing the older woman to gasp in pleasure.

Regina pressed their bodies together and felt the sticky sweat from the other woman's body spread on her own. "Is it strange that I find your post work-out body extremely sexy?" She asked.

The sheriff chuckled against her skin as she was backed up into the shower and under the streaming water. "I find every form of your body sexy, so no." As she finished her sentence, she felt herself being pushed up against the shower wall roughly.

Brown eyes basked at the sight of the creamy body before her. She wasted no time and cupped a heated center. To her delight, wetness was waiting for her. She wondered what it would taste like.

"Fuck." Emma hissed when the mayor pinched her clit. She bit her lip as her bundle of nerves was harshly abused. It caused her body to shiver.

The brunette smirked at the younger woman, blowing cool air into her ear. Goosebumps erupted on her girlfriend's body as her hips rotated for some friction. "Somebody is impatient." She teased.

Emma shook her head, the ache between her legs throbbing. "Not impatient. Just pressed for time." She reminded her girlfriend.

"Fine." She said before sliding two fingers inside the savior. "But tonight, I'm going to spend all night tasting you." She promised in the blonde's ear before her thrusts started.

If they weren't so pressed for time, Emma would have been embarrassed at how quickly she reached her peak.

* * *

Regina, Emma, and Henry all walked towards the entrance of Granny's diner. They were all waiting on the school bus to pick up the boy, but they had enough time to eat breakfast before that happened.

While when they left the mansion, Regina felt fine with going into public with the town knowing of their relationship, the closer they got the more nervous she became. "Maybe-"

The sheriff grabbed her girlfriend's hand and tangled their fingers together. Green eyes met brown and she gave the brunette a confident look. "We'll be fine."

Regina nodded her consent as Henry opened the door first, the couple following closely behind him. Every eye in the diner turned to them. They ignored all of them as they took a seat in a nearby booth, Henry on one side and the duo on the other. "This is weird." The boy said honestly.

Emma chuckled softly she looked around at the cliental of the diner. "They'll stop soon."

The mayor couldn't help but feel out of place. That was until she felt a comforting hand on her thigh. She smiled at her true love and cleared her throat. She wasn't going to let a town of nosey folks affect her relationship or happiness. "So, what shall we have for lunch?"

"Can I get chocolate pancakes?" Henry asked with excitement.

"After the mountain of M&amp;M waffles you ate three days ago? No sir." Regina stated firmly.

He groaned. "Please? Ma?" He turned to his birth mother.

Emma shook her head. "Sorry kid. The boss has spoken."

Ruby tentatively walked over to the booth and pulled out her note pad. "So… what can I get the happy couple to drink?" She smiled at them, slightly nervous that the former evil queen would bite her head off.

Regina _wanted _to yell at the slutty waitress, but before they left the house her girlfriend told her not to stir up any trouble because they had enough going on already. So she simple cleared her throat and said, "I'll have apple juice and Henry."

"I want orange juice." Henry smiled Red.

"And for the sheriff?" The wolf asked.

Emma thought about it. "I'll have a cup of hot chocolate with my usual set up and a glass of water too."

Ruby wrote it all down. "Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"

The three all agreed that they needed a few minutes so the waitress walked away. When she was out of earshot Regina spoke up, "I don't like her."

Green eyes rolled. "Baby, you've never liked her." She reminded with a chuckle and gently stroked her lover's thigh.

Henry laughed. "That's true mom."

Regina lightly huffed. "Just figure out what you want to eat because you can't miss your bus."

"Why can't you guys just take me to school?" He asked.

"Because I'm avoiding my mother." Emma told him honestly.

The boy looked at his birth mom. "Do you want me to talk to her about you? I can tell her that she's being super mean about you guys."

"No." Both of his parents said at the same time.

Regina cleared her throat. "She's still your grandmother so you're to be respectful, young man."

"But-"

The mayor shook her head. "No sir. This is not a debate. You won't even bring up Emma or me to her. Is this understood?"

Henry begrudgingly nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Softly after that conversation ended the trio ordered breakfast and after it was delivered by Ruby they started eating in comfortable silence. That was until the diner door slammed open.

Everyone in the restaurant turned to see Neal making a beeline for the savior. "Oh God." Emma grumbled.

When the man made it there he glared daggers at the mayor and pointed an accusing finger at her. "What the _hell_ did you do?"

The blonde woman stood up and pushed the brown haired man away from her girlfriend. "Neal, you need to leave."

Baelfire shook his head. "No. That bitch-"

A loud smack echoed through the diner as Emma backhanded the dark one's son in the face.

She grabbed a handful of his hair and literally dragged him outside of the place. "If you _ever_ talk about my girlfriend like that again I will do much worse than slap you!" She yelled.

Neal backed away from her slightly motioned to inside of Granny's. "Don't call her that. She's done something to you Emma! Don't you get that? You're not gay!"

The sheriff scoffed out a laugh. "Oh really? I'm not gay? Tell that to any of my ex-girlfriends. Regina hasn't done anything to me, Neal. We're together because we want to be so get over it."

"Y-you've dated women before?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, you stupid fuck!"

The brunette couldn't believe it. "But… Henry."

"Yes because no lesbian has ever slept with a guy before." She huffed. "I was eighteen when I got pregnant, Neal. I didn't know who I was or who I wanted to be with."

"And now that you know you want to be with _Regina_?" He asked. "She's the reason this whole you grew up the way you did!"

Emma glared at him. "No, that was _your dad's_ fault actually! He manipulated her and taught her magic. He fed into her thirst for vengeance so he could get _you_ back!" She shoved at his chest in anger.

"She cast the stupid curse!" He argued. "And she killed her own father to do it!"

The blonde was pissed. She knew as well as everyone else what Regina did in the past and if she of all people could get over then why did nobody else seem to be able to? "So forgiveness isn't possible?" She asked him. "I can't forgive her for all of that? She can't change? Can nobody in this fucking town just _get over_ the past?"

Neal shook his head. "How can _you_?" He questioned in a yell. "She would have _murdered_ you if you didn't-"

Emma was completely and utterly done with anybody butting into her relationship with Regina. She punched the man once, twice, and three times until he was bleeding and on the ground. "I _love_ her, you dumbass." She growled, shaking out her bloody knuckles. She did a quick glance behind her to make sure her girlfriend didn't hear her declaration. Thankfully, she didn't. She hadn't told her yet- actually she hadn't told _anybody _yet, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Neal had to understand how much she loved the woman inside that diner. "So you don't get to talk shit about who she was or what she would have done in the past because guess what? She's not the Evil Queen anymore! She's Regina! She's my girlfriend! And I don't care what you think about her, but you _will_ respect her or I swear to God that you'll regret it."

* * *

Henry wanted to go outside with his birth mother, but his adoptive one said no. "You're not... that word he called you." He assured her.

The mayor smiled softly at her son. "I know, dear. He was just lashing out."

"Why can't I go outside?" He asked. "I can tell him how in love you and Ma are."

Regina sighed. "Henry, we're not in love yet."

He scoffed. "Please mom. I may be eleven, but that doesn't mean I'm blind." There was a pause. "I can make him get it. Grandma too. You're her true love. Why are people so mad?"

"Henry, Emma and Neal have a lot of history together. To him, that's his ex-girlfriend."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "So... he's jealous?"

Regina nodded. "Possibly."

"But Emma is gay." He pointed out, like it was obvious. "Even if you weren't dating then he still doesn't have a chance."

The woman shrugged. "Maybe he thought differently, dear."

"If he can't support you and Ma being together, I don't want to see him." Henry stated firmly. "He needs to jump on the Swan Queen bandwagon."

The mayor gave her son a confused look. "Swan Queen?"

He chuckled. "It's the name I gave you and Emma."

"Why not Swan Mills?" She asked. "Or Savior Queen?"

"Because it's Swan Queen mom." He said in the 'duh' tone. "Me and Hook came up with it."

Brown eyes rolled at the mention of the pirate. "Of course he helped with the name."

"Oh, the Sheriff just decked Mr. Gold's son!" Leroy said from the window.

Regina sighed deeply and started getting up.

* * *

David pulled up to the diner and saw his daughter standing over a bloody and bruised Neal. He hurried out of his cruiser and ran over to the pair. "Emma, what's going on?"

The deputy helped Baelfire to his feet. "The stupid fuck needs to keep his opinions to himself." She spat out, glaring at her ex.

"I just want you to think about who you're getting into bed with." Bae argued.

Emma lunged again, but her father let go of Neal and gently stopped her. "Sweetheart, calm down." He instructed. "You don't have to explain anything to him." Charming turned to the dark one's son. "Neal, you should leave before things get worse."

"Fine." He said and started walking away.

"You can forget about spending time with Henry!" Emma yelled after him.

David made his daughter look at him. "Emma, you need to stop punching people."

The sheriff shook away from her dad, but stayed close to him. She was heated, the veins in her body felt like they were on fire. "People need to stop insulting my girlfriend."

On that note, Regina and Henry exited the diner. The loud riot started in the diner the second Emma punched Baelfire. When Regina looked at her girlfriend she shook her head in disapproval.

Henry was so excited to see his grandfather; he ran over to the deputy and hugged him tight. "Hey gramps." He chuckled.

Regina took the bloody knuckle in her hand. "You can't keep punching people."

"You didn't hear what he said about you." Emma defended her choices.

"I don't care what he said. At the rate you're going, your hands will scar." The mayor disagreed. The school bus would be there any minute for their son. "After Henry gets picked up, we'll go to the loft to get some of your stuff and clean this up. Think you can not punch someone until then?"

* * *

After doctoring up the sheriff's hand, both of the women were upstairs packing stuff in the large duffle bag. Well, Emma was. Regina was currently looking at an adorable red British phone booth figurine.

"This is adorable." She commented. "Where'd you get it?"

Emma looked over her shoulder from her closet. "It was a present." She said, grabbing her favorite three leather jackets. After the shower they shared earlier that morning, the couple agreed that Emma would stay at the mansion until things with Mary Margaret were figured out.

Regina picked up the metal knickknack. "From who?" She questioned.

The blonde folded some jeans and put them into the duffel. "Uh… an old girlfriend."

"What?" The older woman hissed and quickly set it down. "Why do you still have it?"

Emma chuckled softly at the reaction of her girlfriend. "I like it. You said it was cute, so you must agree."

"That was before I knew it was from one of your _whores_." The mayor scowled.

Green eyes rolled playfully. "Are you jealous?"

Regina glared at her. "No." She insisted even though they were both aware that it was a lie. "But why did you keep it? Was she special to you?"

"Not even." The savior huffed a laugh. "I've kept a lot of things from ex-" She cleared her throat. "I'm almost done here." She tried to change the subject.

But it was too late. "Excuse me. You kept items from several of your whores?"

"Why do you assume they were all whores?" Emma asked curiously, hoping to keep them from bickering.

"So you're sticking up for the sluts now?" The mayor asked bitterly.

Emma chuckled, crawling over her bed and sitting on her knees. "You're jealous over nothing." She assured her.

The brunette raised a challenging eyebrow at the younger woman and walked over to the bed to embrace her. "I am _not_ jealous."

"Nobody likes a liar, baby." Emma smirked and kissed her sweetly. "What time do you have to be at the office?"

Regina thought. "About two hours ago." She teased. "But I'm my own boss so it doesn't matter."

"And since I'm sleeping with my boss, I think she'll forgive me if I'm a little later than I already am." The blonde smirked, attempting to pull her girlfriend down on the bed.

The mayor shook her head. "Oh, no. We aren't having sex in this awful bed of yours." She refused.

"Why not?" Emma asked. "Think about it. My mother lives here. How great would it be to defile her daughter in her own house?"

Regina didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

Mary Margaret hurried to the loft. David called her a few minutes prior and told her that both Emma and Regina were headed to said loft. If she wanted to make amends with her daughter, now would be time so she asked another teacher to watch her class for a couple hours and took off.

Of course, she wasn't on board with the mayor dating Emma, but after talking with her husband for hours last night, she realized that if she wanted any kind of relationship with her daughter then she'd have to tolerate whomever she chose to be with. She might be able to get on board with the relationship at some point, just not anytime soon.

But regardless, she missed talking to Emma and she missed her grandson. So she would try to make amends. She walked up the stairs to her loft and walked in the door. Nobody was in sight so she slowly walked up the iron steps. When she entered her daughter's room she saw Regina on top of her daughter. They were heatedly making out.

"Oh no!" She yelled, closing her eyes tight and turning around. "Why does this keep happening?" She exclaimed. Why were they always being intimate whenever she sought them out? Did they never seperate?

The couple spread apart. "Mom. What're you doing here?" Emma asked. "School going on."

Snow still didn't turn around. "I asked someone to cover my class. We need to talk. All three of us."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Lol. I know you're probably sick of them, but I find them fun! Anyways, next chapter is a rather awkward conversation with Snow White and our ladies. You won't want to miss it. I know Neal is being a douche, but he'll get better. Also, who do you think will say ILY first? That's coming up as well. Next post will be Sunday &amp; I promise it will be a good one! Until next time!


	23. Puppy Love

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 23

* * *

Emma wiped the smudged lipstick off of her lips and looked at her mom. "Actually we're both already late for work-"

"So you have enough time to fornicate in my house, but suddenly pressed for time when I want to talk?" Snow challenged, crossing her arms.

The mayor let out an ill-advised chuckle. She found it hilarious that her former stepdaughter was lecturing her on fornicating with her girlfriend. What kind of parallel universe was she in? "I'm sorry." She cleared her throat when she saw the confused expressions on the blonde and her mother. "But you have to admit that this whole situation is rather humorous."

"How?" The sheriff questioned, adjusting on the bed so both her and the former queen were sitting next to each other.

Regina turned to the schoolteacher. "Snow, the relationship you and I have has always been complicated at best, but you lecturing me about my sex life? That's something I never saw coming." She laughed.

Mary Margaret agreed. "And your sex life involving my _daughter_ is something _I_ never saw coming." She glared.

"And both of you discussing _my_ sex life with each other isn't something I want so can we go?" Emma asked, cringing at the thought of her mother knowing anything about her sex life.

The pixie haired woman shook her head. "No. I'm not here to discuss what the two of your do… in the bedroom." She cleared her throat in discomfort. "I want to talk about the fact that you're _true loves_."

Emma rubbed her face, groaning lightly. "Can we not?" The savior asked. The whole true love thing was still kind of an unspoken subject between her and Regina. Since neither of them had said 'I love you' it felt strange to bring up the fact that they were fated for each other.

"Yeah, I don't see how our true love has anything to do with you." The mayor agreed with her girlfriend.

Snow looked between the couple. "My former enemy and my _daughter_ are destined to be together!" She stressed. "You think that doesn't involve me?"

Green eyes rolled. "Explain to me how you're involved."

"You're my daughter, Emma! And Regina was my stepmother!" The teacher cringed.

"Please. Let's not be dramatic. Regina was _forced_ to marry your father when she was seventeen! I'd hardly call her your mother." The sheriff argued.

Regina sensed her girlfriend was getting irritated so she tangled their fingers together. "Calm down, dear." The former queen instructed. "Snow, as much as I enjoy your disbelief of our relationship, I'm sure you wanted to talk for a reason? I suggest you explain it quickly before I leave."

Mary Margaret nodded. "You're right, Regina. I don't mean to personally attack you whatsoever. Please don't mistake me. I'm just… conflicted about the situation. Imagine if Henry was fated to be with somebody who tried to kill you on multiple occasions? Imagine that same person casted a curse that kept you from raising him."

"Mom-" Emma was fired up and ready to explode but her girlfriend interrupted.

"Honey, stop." She told the savior. "You've defended me enough for one day. Snow, first off, the fact that I'm Emma's true love and likewise doesn't have any bearings on our relationship and I'd appreciate it if you stopped mentioning it. Secondly, if you're here to try and make me 'realize' that I should regret casting the curse, you're wasting your time. I cannot and will not regret it."

"I'm here to make amends with you both, but what you just said? About not being able regret your actions? That's what I don't get." Mary Margaret said. "You're dating my daughter, you claim to care about her-"

"I do care about her!" The mayor exclaimed, taking offense. "I care about her deeply."

Snow White went on. "Your curse caused her so much pain and you don't even regret it. How can you say you care about her so fiercely and yet feel nothing about ruining her upbringing?"

It was killing Emma to stay quiet. She wanted nothing more than to yell at her mother but she knew her true love would have her head if she spoke up. "Don't twist my words, Snow. I said I don't regret the curse, but the pain she went through? The childhood she had to live? It kills me that she had to suffer that way. But I can't regret my actions because they brought me Henry and frankly, they brought me Emma as well."

"I just don't understand how you can't regret everything you've done on any level whatsoever." The teacher furrowed her eyebrows. "You took her away from her parents, away from this wonderful life she could have had-

Regina shook her head, cutting the woman off. "You're not getting it. Do you honestly think there was any scenario where you, Charming and Emma would have lived happily ever after in the Enchanted forest? No. Our feud started long before I cast the curse, Snow. And imagine where your life would be if I didn't want you dead all those years ago? Charming would be married to Abigail. You'd probably have married Prince Eric or some other chump who was actually born into royalty instead of your adopted shepherd. Emma wouldn't _exist." _The humor and irony was priceless. Emma was slightly disgusted that her conception would likely not have happened, had it not been for girlfriend. "You'd be some spoiled princess instead of the strong woman you've become. David would be in a loveless marriage. And knowing everything you know today, would you want that life over the life you have now?" She asked. When the teacher didn't respond, Regina went on. "Exactly. You're not only asking me to regret the curse, you're asking me to regret everything that brought me to my true love."

Mary Margaret sat there, letting the information sink in. She supposed that the former Evil Queen made a point. Snow was rather spoiled as a child and if it weren't for her father's death and the bounty on her head, she wouldn't be who she was today. She wouldn't have met David. Her daughter would cease to exist. Henry too. They wouldn't all be in this world where people weren't defined by their social status and free to marry whomever they chose.

How different would her life be if she didn't spill Regina's secret as a young child? What if she had never met the brunette? She would probably be stuck in a loveless marriage, like most royalty was subjected to. She wouldn't know of such things like true love. After all Regina was the first one to tell her of true love and she hated herself back then for ruining it for her former stepmother.

Now, there they were. Snow sitting across from her beautiful daughter and the mayor, eyes focused on their tangled fingers. When she had seen the couple engaging in the physical act of love, she had only thought of Regina as the Evil Queen instead of the person she knew they woman to be. But the way Regina was with Emma… it was bewildering. There was a certain sparkle in her eye that Snow recognized was from when her former stepmother talked about Daniel all those years ago.

Everything about her relationship with Regina had always been complicated and throwing dating her daughter into the mix just made everything even stickier. But that was just it; Regina wasn't _just_ dating Emma. They were true loves. They shared the same bond that her and Charming shared with each other. That was what she was struggling with. She _knew_ how powerful and overwhelming the feeling of true love was. She couldn't imagine being with anyone but David. Sure, they hated each other at first. They drove each other crazy, actually, but-

That's when it hit her. She didn't understand how it had taken her so long to realize it. She remembered as well as anyone how much Emma and the mayor didn't mix when the blonde first arrived to town. The pair were constantly in a power play back then. After a while though, after the curse was broken and truths came out, they worked together flawlessly. It was just like her and Charming. And she realized that if their relationship was just like her and David's then her disapproval wouldn't do anything but tear her farther away from her daughter.

"I won't ask you to regret the past." The teacher told Regina.

The mayor offered a polite smile. "Thank you."

She cleared her throat. "I would like to revisit our truce." The woman said. "I wasn't myself the last time we spoke. I was processing."

"And now that you've had time to process?" Emma asked her mother, stroking the back of her girlfriend's hand to reassure her that she wasn't going anywhere. "Because I love you mom. I want you to be apart of my life. I want to be able to come to you for advice of what to do when I do something stupid to piss off Regina." She joked to lighten the mood. "But I can't do that if you're not on board."

Regina cleared her throat and looked at the younger woman. "Let's not give ultimatums, dear. She's your mother. Regardless of how she feels about us being together, she's going to be apart of your life."

Green eyes rolled. "No, of course. I'm just saying that I would like her to be supportive."

"Well of course you would. What kind of person would want their parent to disapprove of who they're dating?" Brown eyes did their own roll.

Emma laughed. "A teenager seeking attention?" She shrugged.

"That's the most ridiculous thing-"

Mary Margaret cleared her throat to get the women's attention. When she received it she spoke, "I can't say I'm ready to start planning the wedding or anything-"

Regina scoffed. "You and me both." The sheriff furrowed her eyebrows curiously at the former queen.

"But I want to accept your relationship. I _will_ accept it." The pixie haired woman corrected herself. "It will just be a process."

"I'll accept that. Just- No more jabs at Regina's past." Emma bargained, moving her hand to stroke her lover's back. "I mean it, mom. Just let the past be what it is."

Snow couldn't bite her tongue. She had to say something. "I will. I'm just… concerned." She confessed. "You and Regina both have rough pasts. You both have trust issues. Emma, I know you have commitment issues. You can both be so closed off and put up these walls-"

"You don't think that we've thought about all of this?" Emma questioned her mother. "Trust me, we're both painfully aware of how ignorant we are in relationships."

Regina nodded her agreement. "It's true. For example, it seems Miss Swan finds it appropriate to keep mementos from ex-girlfriends." She gave the blonde a haughty look.

The sheriff rolled her eyes. "And Your Majesty over here has issues with jealousy."

After a mild and offended gasp the mayor said, "I am _not_ jealous that you kept things from your common whores. I just think that they must have meant more to you then you led on if you're keeping gifts they gave you."

"My God. You don't realize that's jealousy. Do you?" The savior chuckled before turning towards her mother is. "Look, I know this relationship isn't going to be easy all the time, but… I'm not just fighting for a relationship. I'm fighting for my family." She admitted to the teacher and glanced at her girlfriend with a small grin.

The former queen smiled back at the blonde. "I think the same way."

Mary Margaret felt uncomfortable to see the pair talking of such intimate matters, but she had to admit it warmed her heart a tad. "That's an admirable way of seeing things." She told them. "I promise I'll be supportive." She vowed. "In fact, why don't all of us and David go out to dinner sometime?"

"Baby steps, Mom." Emma chuckled with a shake of her head. "Baby steps."

* * *

A week had passed since Emma and Regina talked to Snow White. Things were improving between the women and the town was barely staring at mayor and sheriff anymore.

Overall things were good so when Emma walked into the mayor's office, stack of late paperwork in hand, she wasn't shocked to find the older woman beam at her the second their eyes locked.

"Morning crazy girl." The savior smirked. She had just placed the stack of papers on the marble desk when her giddy true love walked around her desk and kissed her deeply. The blonde wasn't stupid enough to try and stop it so she just gripped thin hips and tangled their tongues together. When they pulled out of the kiss they were both breathless and grinning ear to ear. "I'm not complaining at all or anything but what was that?" She was use to tender kisses in the brunette's office, but nothing so forceful.

Regina was cheerful. "I started my period this morning."

A blonde eyebrow rose in confusion at the information. "Uh… yay?" She wasn't sure how to react.

As if realizing her error, the mayor shook her head. Her smile was still in place. "I haven't had a period since before I… took away my ability to have children." She explained.

Green eyes widened in wonder as a grin overtook her. "Yeah?" Her tone was hopefully. "Baby, that's amazing!" She wrapped her arms around the older woman and squeezed her tight. Regina hugged her back with enthusiasm before pulling away. "So does that mean you can…"

The mayor shrugged, but her smile remained. "I don't know. It means something though. I'll make an appointment with Whale to check everything out, but if it means what I think it means then we seriously have to get your magic in check."

Emma's lip curled up in displeasure. "My magic is fine." She disagreed.

"You set my headboard on fire three days ago." Regina scoffed.

"I'm paying for it!" The sheriff exclaimed.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, I'm aware. But my point is that your magic is much stronger than we first thought. You might accidently knock me up with all that uncontrolled magic flowing through you."

The savior laughed. "What would the town folks say? We already have one illegitimate child." She joked. "Speaking of the little bastard, are the team uniforms in yet?"

"Not yet. They should be in before the game next weekend." The brunette said. "Oh! That reminds me though; do you remember when you asked for the updated equipment in the Sheriff's Station?" Emma nodded. "Well, the town budget is in and I think we'll be able to make it happen."

The blonde wiggled her eyebrows. "I get all the special treatment because I'm sleeping with the mayor. Right?"

"Whatever gets you to clean out the gutters at the mansion this weekend." Regina smiled sweetly and pecked soft lips.

Emma groaned. "Oh yeah. I agreed to that. Didn't I?"

The mayor nodded. "Afraid so, dear."

"Next time you want me to do something, wear clothes. Because being naked is just not fair." The sheriff complained. She went in for another kiss and the second they came in contact her phone started ringing. She grumbled and dug in her back pocket. "Sheriff Swan?" She answered. Regina started peppering teasing kisses along her neck.

_"Swan, you need to get to the station. Like now._"

Smooth lips against her lips made it difficult to concentrate. "Is it urgent?"

_"There's a box of puppies here."_

While that was strange, it wasn't necessarily urgent. Emma tilted her head back to giver her girlfriend more room. When she felt a slick tongue along the column of her throat she bit her lip to keep from moaning. "Keep an eye on them until I get there, Hook and I'll take them to the animal shelter." It was right in town and while they didn't have any puppies, they had a slim selection of grown dogs. Puppies would do them some good.

_"No, Swan. You don't get it. Ruby found them in the woods last night- it being a full moon and all. They're half wolf, love."_

Killian suddenly had a little bit more of her attention. "What?" She asked and the mayor must have noticed the change in tone because she stopped her teasing and looked into worried green eyes. "How do you know? Are they Ruby's?" How weird would that be?

The pirate laughed over the line. _"Don't be ridiculous. I said they're part wolf, not part werewolf. It seems Red can tell by their scent what kind of breed they are. Why am I explaining this to you over the phone? Just stop banging the mayor and get over here."_

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'll be there in five." She said before hanging up.

Brown concerned eyes looked at the sheriff. "What's happened?"

"Something about part wolf puppies." She told the brunette.

"What?" Regina asked.

The savior shrugged. "Lord knows. I'll text you all the information when you have it." She kissed her softly.

"See you after work, Sheriff." The mayor winked happily.

* * *

When Emma got to the station she saw Hook loving on one of the grey puppies inside the grungy cardboard box that sat on his desk.

"How old are they?" She asked him, looking inside the box. The two pups still inside the containment were light grey and a darker grey. Their eyes were barely opened and they were so tiny. "Oh my God. They're so little." She put her baby voice on and grabbed the one who kept trying to walk forward even though the box was clearly in his way.

Killian was enjoying his puppy when spoke, "No idea."

Emma petted the thick coat of fur and kissed its head. "They're adorable. Why didn't Ruby take them to the vet? Why bring them here?"

"Dr. Walt puts down wolf or dog mutts." The pirate explained. "But I don't know how you could put this adorable face down.

The savior chuckled at her best friend and rolled her eyes. "I see you've finally found the one for you." She looked at the one she was holding and traded that one for the dark colored one. "Where's Ruby at?"

Hook rubbed the baby's belly. "She went to see if she missed any last night. I told her to come back once she was done looking."

"I literally don't know how to handle this." She chuckled to herself as the puppy/wolf licked her chin.

"We could take them to the shelter." The brunette suggested.

Emma gave him a look. "You mean the same shelter where Dr. Walt volunteers? Why does he put them down?"

"Apparently they can be aggressive." The pirate explained.

The savior pouted softly at the tiny little innocent animals. Then she thought back to Mr. Zimmer. He was looking for a puppy for his kids. Of course he couldn't take all five, but he would be able to take one or two off of her hands. "We need to figure out how little they are." She commented. "If they can eat solid food then maybe we could hang posters and give them away."

Hook didn't seem impressed. "You want to give them to people who visit Dr. Walt for their vet needs?"

"He doesn't kill people's pets. He just kills the puppies. A lot of vet places have policies about that stuff. I dated this girl who worked as a vet assistant and she had like four cats because if she didn't take them then they'd be put down. Something about weight. If they weighed less than a certain amount, they killed them."

Killian was appalled. "That's about the most cruel thing I've ever heard."

A blonde eyebrow rose. "Really? The guy who was hired by the Evil Queen to kill her own mother and later worked for said mother has never heard anything more cruel then someone humanly putting an animal down?"

The pirate raised the puppy in front of his face. "Look how innocent?" He whines. "How could you hurt that poor face?"

Emma was laughing when they heard the station door open. The paired looked and waited until Ruby came into view, tears in her eyes. Both the sheriff and the pirate put their respective puppies in the box and walked towards her. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"What happened love?" Hook questioned.

The waitress wiped at her eyes. "I think- I think I killed their mom."

Emma hugged the poor werewolf. She had kindly apologized to both the sheriff and Regina for butting into their relationship. While the mayor was still not her biggest fan, the blonde had always enjoyed her company. "It's okay."

Killian lightly rubbed her arm. "Why do you think you killed her?"

Red pulled away from the savior and spoke through her tears, "I was looking through the woods for more of them and I saw this wolf. She was slaughtered." She cried.

"Hey, it's okay." Emma assured her. "If you did to do it, it was an accident."

The waitress huffed. "Tell that to them. They have nowhere to go and now they're orphans."

The blonde shook her head. "No they aren't." She said quickly. "They're going to stay with me until I can find homes for them. I'll take good care of them." She vowed.

Ruby started to calm down a little, but she was weary. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "Of course. I couldn't leave those adorable little things to fend for themselves."

* * *

"Hell no!" Regina exclaimed as Emma carried the box of puppies into the mansion.

The sheriff gave her a nervous grin as she carried the brown cardboard into the family room where Henry was playing video games.

Since the couple talked to Snow last week, Emma had been staying at the loft again and tonight was no different but she spent most afternoons with her girlfriend and son at the mayor's house. "They leave with me. Don't worry." She assured her.

Regina followed her lover into the living room and huffed out her displeasure. "I don't want them here at all. They're wild animals."

A blonde eyebrow rose. "I thought you loved dogs?"

"Dog, yes. Weird wolves disguised as dogs? Not so much."

Henry paused his game with a gasp and looked in the box. There lied three puppies. Two were a lighter grey and one was a darker grey. "No way! Are these yours?"

"They better not be." Regina said firmly, crossing her arms.

Emma rolled her eyes and picked up the dark grey one. "I'm puppy sitting until I can find good homes for them. Thankfully they can eat solid food." She strutted towards her disapproving true love and held the pup out to her. "Take him."

The mayor shook her head. "No way. That's how you get attached."

"I'm not keeping them, Regina." She reiterated. "Just hold him for a minute. Amuse me."

Regina reluctantly grabbed the dark grey puppy from the savior and looked into the bluish green eyes of the wolf. "He's… cute."

The sheriff smiled and glanced back at her son who was loving on both of the light grey puppies. "How do you like them, kid?"

"I want them!" He laughed as the two puppies licked his face.

"Have you told your mother about them yet?" The older woman asked.

Emma shook her head. "I figure it'll be a nice surprise when I get back to the loft. I don't think it'll be a big deal though. I'm only going to keep them until I find homes for them."

Regina smiled when the dark puppy licked her nose. "And what if you can't? Find homes for them?"

The younger woman shrugged. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. But Mr. Zimmer is in the market for a puppy. I'll talk to him about these little guys and girl."

"Have you named them?" Henry asked, letting the two lighter ones crawl on him.

The mayor raised an eyebrow when her girlfriend looked sheepish. "What'd you name them, Miss Swan?"

Emma cleared her throat and pointed to the dark one the brunette was holding. "That's Chief. Henry has Boss and Penny. Killian named the girl." She chuckled. "Wuss."

"Boss is my favorite." Henry beamed.

"There will be no favorites." Regina stated firmly. "Put the puppies away and go wash up for dinner." She kissed Chief's fur before handing him back to the younger woman. "Put him away and go wash up."

Emma smirked at the brunette. "I saw that glint in your eye, Madam Mayor. You like him." She waved the puppy around before plopping him with his siblings. "You're in love." The woman teased before escaping into the powder room to clean her hands.

Regina sighed after the door shut to the bathroom. "Yes I am." She confessed softly. "With you."

* * *

So, Snow is trying to be cool with them. It's a start right? Can you guess how the whole puppy situation is going to work out? Lol. A love confession is coming up. It might be in the next chapter, maybe not. However, a double date is for sure happening next chapter &amp; I'll give you a spoiler. It's with Hook and Tinkerbelle. :P I doubt you'll see Neal next chapter, but he will be dealt with. You'll also get to see Mr. Gold soon. He hasn't been in this story because he hasn't been needed but you'll see him in a couple chapters or so. New post will be Tuesday. Review please! Until next time!


	24. Boston Tea Party

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 24

* * *

"I can't believe you brought them here." Mary Margaret told her daughter as David rolled around on the floor with all three of the pups the next morning. She had woken up her daughter that morning and found her cuddling all of the hybrid puppies in her bed.

Emma chuckled softly and shrugged. "I only have them until I can find them a home. And I had no choice! Ruby was crushed that she might have killed their mother and Dr. Walt would put them down!"

The deputy gasped, disgusted at the thought. He clutched Penny close to his chest. "That's awful!"

"We aren't keeping one, David." Snow insisted for the third time. It seemed her husband was quite the softy when it came to animals. She shouldn't have been surprised. He did use to be a shepherd.

The savior grinned. "And you're definitely not keeping that one." She pointed to the only female one. "Killian is way too attached to her. He'll probably wind up keeping her."

"Well that's one." The schoolteacher said. "Two more to go."

Emma walked over to where her father was and as soon as she sat down, Boss and Chief crawled on her lap. She felt like their mommy and it was only day one. The longer she waited to give them away, the more attached she would become. They were just so sweet and loveable. Even her frequently coldhearted girlfriend had a soft spot for them. If the former Evil Queen couldn't even resist the dogs, how was the sheriff supposed to?

"How's Regina feel about them?" Charming asked. He could only imagine what the mayor thought.

"She secretly loves them." Emma smirked.

The blonde man raised an eyebrow. "Think she'll take one?"

Emma shook her head. "Nah. I doubt it. I'm hoping Mr. Zimmer will take one or maybe both. I'm gonna talk to him about it tomorrow."

"Well everything will fall into place." David said surely. He was secretly hoping his daughter would at least keep one of them.

* * *

The next day Emma was at work. Her dad had the day off and Hook was usually late. His inability to be punctual usually irritated her, but since she sitting on her desk currently being straddled by her girlfriend as she shoved her talented tongue down her throat, she was thankful for every moment her pirate best friend was away.

"As soon as you're off your period, I'm never going to stop fucking you." Emma promised right before she bit her lover's lip and sucked on it softly.

Regina moaned her pleasure, hands caressing the younger woman's back. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Miss Swan."

The blonde groaned when she felt sharp nails rake down her back. She gripped the mayor's hips tightly started kissing her neck. Her chuckle was raspy and deep. It turned Regina on more than it should have. "That's a promise I'll very well keep, Madam Mayor."

Things were heating up and Emma started to think that maybe they'd do a bit of dry humping, but of course Hook had to ruin it.

"Swan! Swan! You'll never believe this!" Hook yelled as he ran towards the Sheriff's office. Inside the small room was Emma and Regina who were in an intimate embrace with the mayor straddling the savior on the woman's desk.

Green eyes looked at him as eyebrows furrowed. "What?" Her lips were smudged with lipstick and swollen.

He smiled. "I went to court this morning for my assault charge in Castine and I saw this." He held up a flyer.

Emma gasped and snatched the sign. "No way!" Her girlfriend tried to move off of her, but the sheriff kept her firmly in place. "It's Friday!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The pirate nodded. "Yes! And we're going, Swan! We have to!"

Regina grabbed the flyer from the younger woman and read it. "Why would you want to go to a Boston party reenactment?"

Hook chuckled. "Me and Swan have talked about going since she told me about it!"

Emma nodded and explained, "Killian's never been and I always go to get drunk and mock people."

"Sounds rather ridiculous to me." The mayor stated. "If it's in Boston then why was the flyer up in Castine?" She asked.

"It's a big deal." The blonde explained. "We totally have to go, baby."

Regina shrugged. "You'll have to tell Henry, but I won't mind having him another day."

The sheriff shook her head. "No. You have to go too."

"Hah." The former queen scoffed. "That's not happening."

"Come on, Regina!" Emma pouted. "It'll be fun. We can make it a weekend thing."

Killian cleared his throat. "You think I want to go on a romantic weekend away with you two lovebirds?"

"Tinkerbelle can come." The younger woman suggested. Both of the brunettes gave her a disbelieved look. "What?" She asked, confused.

"You punched her in the face." Hook explained.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You called her a nosey bitch, dear."

Green eyes rolled. "Not to her face." She defended before solely looking at the pirate. "I'll pay for your hotel and make you share a room with her. If anything I'm doing this for you! To help you get laid."

The mayor rubbed her lover's shoulders. "Sweetie, I adore you, but taking a woman to some corny reenactment might hurt the situation. You might not even get laid if I go."

Killian laughed until his friend threw a sharpie at him. Emma looked at the older woman. "The reenactment isn't the _only_ thing we can do. If we go for the whole weekend we can do romance, both separately and together." She argued her case. "Come on, baby. It would be good for us to get out of town and this is the perfect excuse."

Regina contemplated for a moment. "If the pirate can get Tinkerbelle to go then I'll consider it, but no way am I going with just you and captain guy liner over there."

"Agreed. I don't want to see you sucking face with the Evil Queen every second of the day unless I can bring my own broad to defile."

Brown eyes rolled. "Tink is a lucky girl." She said sarcastically.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon when the two couples were packing up the savior's yellow bug to leave for Boston. They were outside of Granny's Diner as they waited for Henry to show up and tell them goodbye.

Regina had her arms crossed as she watched Emma Hook tie the extra luggage the mayor insisted upon on top of the roof. Tinkerbelle was next to her watching the law enforcement finish up. "I can't believe we're taking this death trap." She commented.

The blonde laughed as she secured her girlfriend's baggage. "If your car had a backseat we could, but it doesn't."

"Where's Henry? Your mother promised she'd have him here before we left and if we don't leave by four then we won't get to our hotel until around 10 and who knows what kind of trouble we would run into in that God awful city of garbage."

Green eyes rolled playfully. "We'll be fine. I'm bringing my gun, just in case, so you'll be fine." She walked over to her true love and hugged her gently.

Regina had grown quite accustomed to the blonde's touchy feely nature and found she was quite fond with it. She hugged her back and erupted with a giddy smile when she heard a deep inhale from her girlfriend. When they pulled away she asked, "You did book the hotel rooms. Right?"

"I thought you did?" Panic flooded the brunette and she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "I'm kidding." The sheriff smirked. "I got us the honeymoon suite." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Killian grinned. "Did you get us a honeymoon suite as well?"

Tinkerbelle grew slightly nervous as she awaited the savior's answer. Her and Hook had been on a few dates, but they hadn't had sex yet. To be honest she was fairly nervous to sleep with the pirate. She was already feeling attached to him and being intimate with him would only make that attachment grow.

"I got you guys a room with two queen beds in case you piss her off." Emma teased her friend, slinging her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder to keep her close.

Regina chuckled softly, leaning into the blonde's embrace. "Which is very likely to happen."

The pirate scoffed. "I take offense to that. If anyone will piss someone off, it will be Emma."

"Why me?" The sheriff asked with a small grin.

"Because you're dating the Evil Queen and on occasion you punched not only myself but Tink as well." He explained.

Emma rolled her eyes. "First of all, Regina isn't the Evil Queen anymore you dick and secondly both of those acts of violence should be forgiven because I'm paying for your hotel this weekend."

"You didn't break any bones so we're good." Tinkerbelle assured her. She was honestly just happy that neither the mayor nor the sheriff hated her. She had apologized profusely after the dust settled and was pleasantly surprised that the two were willing to forgive and forget.

"See?" Emma pointed out to her best friend. "She gets it."

"Mom! Ma!" They couple heard Henry yell as he ran towards them, David not far behind.

Regina beamed and hugged her son happily. "Hello dear."

He was breathing heavily when he pulled away. "I was worried I'd miss you guys."

"No way, dude." Emma shook her head. "We wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Or without telling your babysitters the proper way to care for you." The brunette brought out a list from her purse and handed it to Charming. "On here is everything you need to know about watching him: No junk food, no candy, no video games before his homework is done. He goes to bed at 9:30."

David furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought it was 10?"

Regina looked curiously at her girlfriend before she rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's the weekend, so 10. If he gets hurt I expect a phone call no matter what time it is." She ruffled her son's hair gently and looked at him. "You're to be respectful and listen to your grandparents. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." The boy nodded.

The sheriff smiled at the two of them before took the mayor's ridiculous list and handed it to her father. "Just make sure nobody kidnaps him and call us if he's badly injured." She summed up.

David gave her thumbs up. "Got it."

Emma moved to son and grabbed his face. She grinned at the goofy face of his. "Take care of the puppies for me, kid." She instructed.

Henry put his hands on the blonde's face. "Take care of Mom for me, Ma." He chuckled.

The savior laughed at him and then hugged him, scratching his scalp before she kissed his dark hair. "Be good for the grandparents."

Regina kissed her son's cheek one last time. "We love you." She told him before everybody scrambled into the car.

* * *

They had been driving for four and a half hours. They stopped by an Olive Garden before they got into Boston and ate. They were almost to their hotel and Regina was getting antsy because her girlfriend wouldn't tell her where they were staying.

"You're being childish." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

Emma huffed a laugh. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Killian rubbed his head with a groan. They two up front had been bickering nonstop since they left Olive Garden about the damn hotel. "For Gods sake, Swan! Just tell her!" He snapped.

Tinkerbelle found the whole situation amusing. She had witnessed the mayor and savior argue and fight since she arrived in Storybrooke, but what she was seeing at the moment was a more domestic form of the arguing. It was rather adorable.

"I'm not telling her! It's a surprise!" The sheriff argued.

Hook rolled his eyes. "It's the Four Seasons, love." He informed the former queen.

Emma gasped. "Dude!"

"You two are driving me crazy." He told her firmly.

Regina gaped at her girlfriend. "You booked the honeymoon sweet _and_ an additional room at _The Four Seasons_!" She exclaimed. "Don't you know how expensive that place is?"

Green eyes glared at her best friend through the rearview mirror. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Hook."

"Are you always this loose with your money?" The brunette asked her true love.

Emma groaned. "No, but this our first weekend trip. I figured-"

"That you would bankrupt yourself?" Regina yelled.

Tinkerbelle looked at Hook and whispered, "This is much better than their playful bickering." She spoke sarcastically.

The sheriff scoffed. "I'm hardly going bankrupt."

Regina shook her head. "No. I'm paying for the rooms. You already had to get your oil change, tires rotated, and you paid for the gas to come here."

"You aren't paying." The blonde informed her girlfriend firmly. "I invited everyone so I'm paying."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Baby, you're overacting. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." She told the older woman. "You act like I don't know how to manage my money. Like I'm some child you have to take care of. If I say I got it, I got it." Brown eyes rolled as she looked out the window. "I just want this weekend to go smoothly. Can we do that and when we get back you can yell at me about the choices I make with my hard earned money?"

The mayor sighed deeply but relented. "Fine. But I'm buying dinner for us tomorrow night."

Emma smiled softly, knowing it was a win. "Anything you want, _dear_."

* * *

They had checked into their respective hotel rooms and Emma had just dragged the last of her girlfriend's luggage into the room. "You do know that we're only going to be gone for two nights, right? We aren't moving here so there's no need for three bags of luggage." Emma explained.

Regina was sprawled out on the bed, enjoying the plush material. "I wanted to be prepared. You didn't have to bring it up. They have bellboys who would have done it."

"I know." Emma sat the luggage down before she plopped down next to the brunette on the white bed. "But my girlfriend was bitching about me being too loose with my money so I figured I should tighten up the wallet a little."

"She sounds like a total bitch. You should leave her." The mayor turned on her side to look at her beloved and smiled. "I'm sorry for making you feel like I was scolding you earlier. This place really is beautiful. Thank you."

Emma grinned, turning on her side as well and scooting closer to her. "You're welcome. I want this weekend to be memorable. We need this, baby." She informed the older woman. "I know you probably didn't imagine our first weekend away to include Hook and Tinkerbelle, but-"

"But it changes nothing." The former queen cut her off. She softly stroked her lover's cheek. "We're going to go to your ridiculous Boston Tea Party reenactment with them tomorrow morning and tomorrow night is going to be reserved for us." She smirked. "How does that sound?"

The blonde pretended to contemplate it. "It sounds almost as good as what I'm about to do to you right now." She crawled on top of the mayor and kissed her roughly.

It was needy and hot and Regina loved it. Kissing her girlfriend was easily in her top five favorite things to do. She tangled her fingers in golden hair to anchor the younger woman's lips to hers. She felt greedy hands start unbuttoning her blouse and happily allowed cool fingers to glide over her exposed chest.

Tongues tangled and moans meshed. Right when Emma rolled her hips down there was a knock on the door. "You've got to be fucking kidding." The sheriff grumbled, begrudgingly moving off of the brunette and towards the door.

Regina sat up but didn't make any move to re-button her blouse. "Tell them we don't need nor want anything from them." She hissed. Hotel workers were just a nuisance.

When the savior opened the hotel door she expected to see a hotel worker, but behind the wooden frame stood her best friend.

His blue eyes were worried and panicked. He didn't even think about it before he walked past her and into the honeymoon sweet. "You've gotta help me, Swan." He pleaded.

Regina heard his voice and shot up from the bed and towards a corner as she re-buttoned her blouse. "What the hell are doing here?"

Killian smirked lightly at the back of the dressing mayor. He turned to the sheriff and ran his hand through his hair. "I need your help, Swan."

A blonde brow furrowed. "With what?"

"I'd like to make love to Tinkerbelle." The pirate confessed.

Emma tried to fight it, but she couldn't. She busted out laughing and nearly doubled over. She saw the un-amused look on the man's face and attempted to calm herself down. "I'm sorry." She chuckled but then cleared her throat, composing herself. "I'm sorry. It's just… in my entire life I never imagined I'd hear _that _sentence." And she was laughing again.

Once Regina was fully buttoned again she turned around and stood beside her laughing girlfriend. "Why would you need Emma's help with 'making love' to Tinkerbelle?" She used air quotes.

Hook didn't appreciate her condescending air quotes. "Just because you and Swan like to fuck each other roughly doesn't mean everybody else does it that way. Some of us can be gentle lovers." He shot.

"We don't make love roughly…" Regina argued, "…_all_ the time. We can be gentle."

Emma stopped her laughter at the mention of her sex habits and nudged her lover lightly. "Stop explaining our sex life to people. First my mother, now Hook?"

The pirate scoffed. "Please, love. Don't be a hypocrite. You told me that her vagina was the sweetest thing you've ever tasted." He rolled his eyes.

"You _told_ him that?" The former queen gasped.

Emma's eyes widened at her best friend before shook her head and waved her hands. "_Focus_ guys! This isn't about my sex life-"

"Which you apparently don't keep private." Regina spat with a glare.

"Killian," The blonde turned to him, "what do you mean when you say that you need my help?"

Hook sat down on the soft bed and sighed deeply. "It's been quite a while since I last had sex."

The savior tied her hair up in a comfortable bun. "How long has it been?"

"Six months." He revealed.

Regina scoffed. "Six months isn't that long ago."

"Bullshit it isn't." The younger woman argued. "But it's like riding a bike, dude. You'll be fine."

Killian wasn't comforted. "I'm not worried about the love making itself." He informed them. "I'm worried about what happens after."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Like, with your relationship?"

The man nodded. "Yes."

"Well don't you want to be with her?" The former queen asked, arms crossing in intimidation. She knew the fairy was rather infatuated with the one handed wonder and while she certainly didn't see the appeal, she wanted Green to be happy.

"Of course I want to be with her." He stated. "But once we're together _that_ way then we're _together_. Y'know? I haven't been with anyone since Milah. Except Cora, but that was strictly sex."

"Oh _ew_!" Emma gagged. "You slept with her?"

Regina chuckled softly at her girlfriend's reaction. "You didn't know? Yes, my mother got around."

"My point," The pirate continued, "is that I don't know _how_ to be close with a woman I care for."

Emma smiled softly and sat down next to her friend. "Aw, you _do_ have a heart." She teased and wrapped her arms around him. "Look dude, I love you and all, but don't you remember what you told me when I didn't want to go after Regina because I was scared?"

"I say a lot of wise things, love. You'll have to remind me."

The blonde chuckled. "You told me to go with the flow."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Real great advice there, Hook."

"Go with the flow." Killian tried out the words. "I suppose it did work for you."

Emma nodded happily. "Yeah. And now I've got a sexy girlfriend who's vagina is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." She teased the mayor, who made sure to swat angrily at the younger woman.

* * *

Hook and Tinkerbelle made passionate love until early morning. Emma gave them a knowing smirk the next morning when they came out of the hotel.

They drove to the area where the reenactment was happening and Tinkerbelle and Regina feel behind as their childish lovers drank their alcohol and mocked the people dressed in old clothes.

"Your girlfriend acts like a seven year old." Green laughed, walking close to the mayor.

Regina chuckled along with her. "Your _boyfriend_ acts the exact same way."

Tinkerbelle smiled softly. "So… have you told her yet?" She questioned.

Brown eyes furrowed. "Told her what?"

"That you _love_ her." The fairy said in a 'duh' tone.

The former queen flushed. "I have not. No."

"Holding out until she says it, huh?" The dirty blonde teased with a smile.

Regina nodded. "Honestly, yeah."

"When did you know?" The fairy asked. "That you were in love with her?"

The brunette thought about it seriously for a moment. "I'm not sure, really. There was never a moment that I can pinpoint when I fell in love with her, but several weeks ago she brought me lunch. It was a Kale salad that wasn't from Granny's and she looked so _proud_ of herself for bringing me something that wasn't deep fried." She chuckled at the memory. "She grinned at me and that's when I realized I was in love with her."

"Aw!" Tinkerbelle adored. "You two are so cute together."

The two women smiled at each other before they glanced up to see Killian and Emma talking to some brunette girl. Jealousy arose in Regina when she saw the unknown woman embrace her girlfriend in a hug. She strutted towards them and passively put her hand on the blonde's back as she pulled out of the hug.

"Hey honey." She said sweetly, ignoring the brunette woman.

Emma seemed torn between panicked and relieved that the mayor was there. "Hi." She greeted and kissed her sweetly. The sheriff motioned to the woman in front of her. "Baby, this is Lily. Lily, this is my girlfriend. Regina."

The former queen recognized the name and from the slightly irritated look on whore's face, Regina guessed that this wasn't good.

"Regina, huh?" The woman put on an obviously fake smile. "How long have you two been together?" Nope, this wasn't good at all.

* * *

DUN. DUN. DUN. Lol. Jealous Regina is about to begin. :) I know you guys just adore my cliffhangers. Don't worry, a love confession is coming soon. Next chapter is going to be up on Thursday. Tell me what you guys thought of this one! Until next time.


	25. Not Until You

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 25

* * *

Killian pointed to some woman in a girdle who was on her IPhone. "I wasn't aware such cellular devices were around back then." He joked. The woman on his arm chuckled. The pair were both feeling quite buzzed.

"Emma?" Their heads turned in unison to see a brunette woman looking at them.

Hook felt his friend tense up and she straightened her posture. "Lily?" She asked in disbelief.

The woman nodded with a wide smile. "Yeah! Oh my God, come here." She opened her arms and hugged the blonde.

Killian raised an eyebrow at the pair before he saw the Evil Queen on her way towards them. '_Oh no_'. He thought. He knew there was no good ending for the poor brunette woman hugging the savior.

Regina reached them just as her girlfriend broke the hug. She put her hand on the younger woman's back and slipped her political smile on. "Hey honey." Her tone was sweet and she didn't dare glance a look at the whore. Her brown eyes gazing into conflicted green ones.

"Hi." Emma greeted and pecked the mayor's lip. She cleared her throat and motioned to Lily. "Baby, this is Lily. Lily, this is my girlfriend. Regina." She saw a look of recognition pass over her lover's features and inwardly groaned. She knew this wouldn't end well.

"Regina, huh?" Lily tested the name out. "How long have you two been together?"

"Me and Killian are going to the gift shop." Tinkerbelle was quick to get out of there, dragging alone her boyfriend. He had wanted to stay.

The sheriff opened her mouth to answer, but the former queen beat her to it. "How long have we been together? Oh, gosh. It's been a while hasn't it, dear?"

Blonde eyes almost furrowed, but she quickly realized to go along with whatever her girlfriend wanted in that moment. This was Regina's script. She'd play. "Yeah. It's been about… two years." She lied easily. She hadn't seen Lily in three, so two seemed appropriate.

It seemed to work because Regina smiled happily at her. "Give or take two years."

"Wow." Lily looked surprised. "I never thought I'd see the day where Emma Swan settled down." She winked.

Emma shrugged simply. "I just… found the right one."

The younger brunette laughed softly. "Am I talking to the same girl who told me that love was just something that idiots thought they felt?"

"I guess changed her mind." Regina spat in a fake nice tone.

Lily slid past the comment and looked at her former friend. "So what have you been up to for the last three years?"

"Geez, a lot actually." Emma chuckled. "Well, I moved to Maine."

"Maine. Wow." Lily commented. "Weren't you born there?"

The savior thought about it. "Sorta." She shrugged. Technically she was born in the Enchanted Forest, but she couldn't tell Lily such things.

"Why Maine?"

Emma glanced at her silent girlfriend before turning back to the younger brunette. "Short story? My son tracked me down. He lives there too."

Lily's eyes widened. "You found him?" She asked. "I thought it was a closed adoption."

The mayor faltered lightly. She had no idea how close her girlfriend seemed to be with the whore. "He found me actually." The blonde chuckled softly.

"Heavy stuff." Lily commented. "What's his adoptive family like?"

"You're looking at her." Regina revealed with confidence.

Lily huffed a laugh. "No way. Huh." She observed her ex-girlfriend's current one. "Now I get it."

The older woman raised a challenging eyebrow. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"The kid." Lily explained. "He's the reason you guys got together."

Emma shook head. "Henry isn't the reason we're together." She told her.

Lily simply nodded. "I'm sorry, I just assumed-"

Regina cut her off. "You didn't assume. You were trying to belittle our relationship." She said, crossing her arms.

The younger brunette's nonchalant behavior wavered slightly. "No I wasn't."

With a disbelieving scoff, Regina spoke, "Please."

"Baby-" Emma started, but her former girlfriend cut her off.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Lily asked, raising her own eyebrow. She never backed down from a fight. "What, are you jealous?"

Regina let out a dry laugh and she rolled her eyes. "Jealous? Of your juvenile relationship? Don't flatter yourself, dear. You're nothing but another one of her common whores from her past. Me, however, well I'm mother of her child. I'm the one she's with and nothing you do or say will change the fact that you mean _nothing_ to her."

Emma gently touched the mayor's arm. "Baby, calm-"

"Really?" Lily interrupted her. "I was nothing? Is that what she told you?"

"You think highly of yourself, don't you? I believe she only mentioned you once." The former queen told her.

The blonde bit her lip. She couldn't stop the back and forth. She had to get ready to protect her girlfriend in case Lily tried anything. "I find that hard to believe because I was her first." The younger woman revealed and the sheriff cringed at the words, knowing her girlfriend wouldn't take that information well. "First kiss, first time, first _love_."

Regina was flaring with rage at the admission. She remembered Emma saying that the only person she cared for aside from Neal was this woman Lily, but she had no idea the depth of their relationship.

"Lily, fucking _stop_!" Emma yelled at her, gathering the attention of people around her. "You ruined my relationships in the past, but you aren't going to do it again."

"I'm not trying to." Lily told her. "I was trying to be nice! But this_ bitch_-"

The mayor cut her off. "Oh, believe me, I haven't even _begun_ to show you bitch yet."

Lily scoffed, squaring her shoulders. "I'm so terrified." She said sarcastically.

"You should be." Regina warned.

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "Instead of making false threats, why don't you go scurry off to your privileged life? We both know you're not capable of harming me. You're nothing but a spoiled princess."

Regina laughed dryly and glared at the whore. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I grew up with people just like you." Lily corrected her. "You think you're above everyone, but really you're _nothing_."

Emma nearly punched her ex-girlfriend in the face, but her current girlfriend beat her to it. Her mouth dropped as Regina's fist contacted with Lily face, hitting her square.

She was _stunned_. The only violence she ever saw the mayor inflict involved magic. She had no idea her true love could pack quite a punch. Before she knew it, Lily struck back and then the two women were brawling before her eyes. "Hey, stop! Stop!"

* * *

"Who is Lily?" Tinkerbelle asked her boyfriend as her and Hook stood under a canopy with their drinks, watching the scene from a distance.

"Swan's ex." The pirate explained. "She was the only notable relationship Emma had besides Bae."

The blonde grimaced slightly. "That's not good. Regina looks pissed." She observed.

Killian smirked. "The queen is jealous." He told her as they gazed upon the glares the two brunettes were sending each other. "I bet Regina throws the first punch."

Green scoffed. "Doubtful. Regina was royalty. She'll slay the girl with her words."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Care to make a wager on that, babe?"

Tinkerbelle smirked. "I would."

"All right." The pirate cleared his throat and quietly said, "I win and you go head first tonight." He leered at her.

The fairy rolled her eyes playfully. "And if I win, you go head first tonight."

Killian extended his fake hand. "You've got yourself a wager."

The couple looked back to the three women. "What do you think they're saying?"

Hook shrugged. "Probably, 'Emma love me more.' 'No, she loves _me_ more.'" He joked.

"Lily better watch it. She is dealing with the Evil Queen after all." The blonde pointed out.

Killian nodded. "You're right. We should warn her."

His girlfriend playfully smacked him. "Shut-up."

A fist flew forward and connected harshly with the younger brunette's face. "Oh _shit_!" Hook yelled, shocked. By the looks of it, his best mate was stunned too.

"Whoa." Tinkerbelle gasped, covering her mouth in astonishment. "No way-" Lily flung her fist and punched the mayor.

The two brunettes started throwing blows and pulling hair. Killian looked around the crowd and saw two police officers walking their way to the scrapping women. "What's Emma doing?" The pirate asked confused. His friend was just frozen there, watching them. He groaned and ran through the crowd to break it up before the security got there.

He watched as the savior jumped out of her shock and got in the middle trying to break it up. Regina threw a punch meant for the other brunette, but Emma moved her face and the mayor's fist collided with her girlfriend's face. Blood ran from the sheriff's nose as the police officers came up and grabbed the two brunette women.

Killian arrived at the scene and grabbed his friend. "What hell was that, Swan?" He lifted his arm and wiped her bloody nose on his sleeve.

The two officers were cuffing Regina and Lily. Emma turned to the one arresting her girlfriend. "What're you doing?"

He didn't answer her. He looked down at the former queen and said, "You're under arrest."

Regina's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

"She didn't _do_ anything!" Emma yelled at the cop behind the window. This situation was bullshit.

"She caused a public disturbance and assaulted a woman." The officer explained.

Green eyes rolled. "Release her into my custody. I'll deal with the possible charges." She had told the man of her current status as Sheriff.

The uniformed man groaned. "We're still processing her, ma'am. We'll release her to you once that's done. Just fill this form out and wait."

Emma grumbled, taking the clipboard with the form on it and sat down next to Hook. Tinkerbelle was on the other side of him. "They're still processing her. I gotta fill out this stupid form."

"When I agreed to this weekend away, sitting at a precinct waiting for your girlfriend to be released wasn't what I predicted." Killian told his friend.

Tinkerbelle leaned forward and looked at the savior. "Are they charging her?"

The sheriff shrugged. "I don't know yet. They arrested her for public disturbance and assault so we'll see."

Green shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe she threw the first punch."

Hook chuckled. "I can. She's a feisty one." Her threw a small smirked to his girlfriend.

"This entire thing is bullshit." Emma complained, rubbing her face in frustration. "God, every time I see Lily she finds a way to just screw up my life!"

The pirate gave her a confused look. "Swan, I'd hardly say she ruined this weekend, let alone your life."

The savior shook her head. "You didn't see Regina's face. Lily told her that she was my first time."

"So? I thought you discussed that with her?" Killian questioned.

"I did… sort of. We never really went into details about our past relationships." Emma revealed.

Tinkerbelle raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you think that you should?"

The younger woman shrugged. "We didn't think it mattered. All of her exes are dead and the only one of mine that I thought I'd ever see again is Neal, so bringing up any other ex just seemed pointless."

"I bet it seems pretty point-_ful_ now." The pirate joked.

Emma wasn't amused. "Do you want to walk back home?"

* * *

Regina was holding an icepack up to her eyes as she sat in the cell. She was currently glaring at the younger brunette across the cell from her. She watched with a proud look as the woman wiped the blood from her bottom lip.

"Quit staring at me." Lily hissed.

The mayor looked away and out towards the area where all the officers were slacking off. She nearly laughed at the irony of her situation. Nearly two months ago she was the one bailing Emma out of jail for assault and there she was, waiting for her girlfriend to bail her out.

All because she let her jealousy and anger get the best of her. She didn't like the fact that somebody got to love the savior before she did. She didn't like that some _whore_ would forever be apart of her girlfriend's memories. Lily said it herself; she was Emma's first everything. The former queen felt insecure with the younger brunette around and on top of it all, she punched her girlfriend in the face on accident. She felt awful and she wanted to get out of that hellhole and apologize to her true love.

She stood up and walked over to the bars. "When can I leave?" She asked the officers.

"After you're processed." The officer told her before he walked away without another word.

The younger brunette scoffed from her seat in the cell. "Don't expect to leave anytime soon, lady."

Regina glared at her. "You may feel at home in this shithole, but I have a girlfriend and son to get back to."

"How old were you when you adopted him?" Lily asked her curiously.

The mayor sat back down across from the younger woman. "I don't see how that's any of your concern."

Lily shrugged. "It was just a question. How old are you, like thirty-four, thirty-five tops? Emma was eighteen when she had her baby."

The former queen did the math in her head. "I was twenty-five." She said surely.

"That's a little young to adopt." The younger brunette commented.

"I'm sorry, I don't see your point. I wanted a child. Is that a crime?" Regina knew she was getting defensive, but she couldn't help it.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It was just a question." She patted her lip to make sure the bleeding had stopped. "Any plans to get married in the future?"

The mayor looked at her, wondering what her angle was. She punched the woman in the face for God's sake and now she wanted to play nice? Regina didn't buy it. "That's none of your business."

"I know you think I'm a bitch all right, and believe me I _know_ you're one, but we're stuck in here together. Might as well make peace, right?" Lily suggested.

Regina shook her head. "No."

Lily chuckled bitterly. "Wow. You can really hold a grudge, huh? You punched me first and still won't play nice?"

The former Evil Queen shrugged simply. "Being nice was never really my thing."

"Mine either." Her girlfriend's ex said. "I guess Emma has a type."

Regina glared harshly at her. "Don't compare me to you." She growled. "We're nothing alike."

"I beg to differ." The younger woman said softly. "We both fell in love with Emma Swan."

Neither of them said anything after that. On one hand, Regina was glad for the silence and on the other, she was wondering if Lily was still in love with her girlfriend. Eventually she cracked and cleared her throat. "Are you still in love with her? Is that what all of this is about?"

Lily made eye contact with the older brunette. "I've loved her since I was fourteen." She revealed. "But I'm not pathetic enough to still be holding a torch for her."

Regina scoffed. "Today showed otherwise." She challenged.

"Emma was never in love with me." The woman confessed sharply.

Brown eyebrows furrowed. "But earlier, you said that you were her first love." She reminded.

"She really never told you about us?" The younger woman asked.

Regina shook her head slowly. "We decided to leave the past in the past."

Lily ran a hand through her hair. "She told me back when we were teenagers that I was the first person she ever loved." Regina was saddened by the information, but she realized that her girlfriend did grow up being tossed from foster home to foster home, so it was very likely true that Emma didn't love until she met Lily. "We met back up when we were twenty-four. Dated for a while. I told her that I loved her, but she didn't say it back. A couple of weeks later she had a letter dropped off at my work. She had moved to Seattle."

The mayor took pity on the younger woman before her. Emma had up and left her. "She has always been a runner." She commented.

"It's just… seeing her with someone that she loves, it hurts. It brought back bad memories." Lily confessed. "I shouldn't have acted like a jealous mistress."

Regina chuckled softly. "I shouldn't have punched you." There was a pause. "Do you think she was in love with you back then?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter. You two seem… really happy together." She hated the words coming out of her mouth, but they were true and she had to accept that.

"We are." The older woman answered honestly. "Having Henry in her life has really allowed her set roots down."

"It's quite the fairytale you two have going." Lily chuckled.

Regina laughed along with her. "Oh, you don't know the half of it."

An officer came up to the jail cell. "Regina Mills?"

She stood up. "That's me."

"You're being transferred into Sheriff Swan's custody." He told her as he opened the jail cell.

The mayor smirked softly. It seemed as if her girlfriend had used her position to retrieve her. The officer escorted her out of the holding room and down a hallway towards double doors.

When the doors opened in front of her Regina's brown eyes landed on the green ones belonging to her girlfriend. She fell into strong arms and held her tight. A sigh of relief left her. She didn't enjoy being on the other side of jail cell and didn't plan to be again.

Emma pulled out of the hug and held her face in both of her hands. She observed the blackening left eye. "Are you okay?"

The mayor nodded. "I'm fine." She gently grazed her fingertips over the younger woman's swollen cheek where she had punched her. "I'm sorry."

"What? This?" She pointed to her cheek with a grin. "I've had worse." She assured her love before kissing her. "I was worried about you."

Hook rolled his eyes as him and Tinkerbelle stood up. "She was in a holding cell, Swan. Not prison. If we leave now we can catch the tail end of the reenactment." He suggested.

The sheriff shook her head. "You guys can go. Just drop me and Regina off at the hotel."

Regina rubbed the blonde's shoulder. "No. You've been looking forward to this for a while."

"There's always next year." Emma told her, stroking her thumb over her girlfriend's cheek. "Right now I just want to lie down and order room service."

"You sure?" The older woman questioned.

Killian shoved them forward towards the exit. "She said she's sure. Let's go or I'll miss the whole thing and this trip was pointless."

* * *

When the couple was dropped off at the hotel, Emma changed into more comfortable clothes while Regina opted to take a shower to get the scent of jail off of her. After the mayor finished her hot steam shower, she stepped out of the room and saw her true love lounging on the large bed. She was sporting a white tank top and yellow boy shorts. The sight made the older woman smile. She loved the blonde on that bed.

"I ordered room service." Emma said when her lover's gaze stayed on her longer than necessary.

The former queen walked over to her array of suitcases. "What'd you order?" She pulled out a white silk gown and slipped it on before running the towel through her soaked hair. Her girlfriend wasn't replying to her so she turned around and saw a rather aroused expression in darkening green eyes. "Honey?"

Emma swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. She met brown eyes and smirked. "You're just foregoing that underwear. Huh?"

Ignoring her, Regina tossed her towel into the hamper and asked again, "What'd you order for us?"

"Chicken Alfredo pasta, champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries." She informed.

A brown eyebrow rose. "Sounds expensive."

The sheriff grinned. "I figured you would say that, but since I bailed you out of the slammer today I thought you'd cut me a little slack."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Need a remind you that I bailed you out of jail?"

"So, should we tell Henry that both of his mother's are jail birds?" Emma chuckled as the older woman moved to sit beside her on the large bed.

The mayor didn't laugh at her joke. She began applying lotion to her freshly shaved legs. "I don't appreciate your jokes. We won't be telling Henry at all."

Emma faked a disapproving gasp. "You want me to lie to our loving son?"

"If you want to have sex with me ever again you will." The brunette teased playfully.

The savior laughed, watching intently as her girlfriend coated those smooth legs she loved so much. "Fine. I'll go along with your deception. But what are you going to tell him about your eye? It's gotten progressively darker since we left the station."

"I can cover it with make-up." Regina told her as she finished with her legs and began lathering her arms.

Emma bit her lip as she looked over her lover's face. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked her.

Brown eyebrows furrowed together. "Talk about what?"

"Lily. About what happened today. About the things she said." The sheriff elaborated.

"Oh." The former queen realized. "Nothing to say, really dear." She said with a shrug.

The blonde wasn't buying it. "You can tell me if you were bothered by what she said."

Regina sighed, frustrated. "Why are you picking a fight right now?" She demanded to know.

"I'm not picking a fight." The sheriff insisted. "But she brought things up today that I think got to you."

"What do you think got to me?" She was curious.

Emma decided to lay it out there. "Her being my first kiss and first time."

The mayor raised a knowing eyebrow. "Don't forget first _love_, dear."

Green eyes rolled. "She wasn't my first love?"

"Are you sure about that? Because she told me that _you_ said she was first person you ever loved." The older woman informed her.

Blonde eyebrows creased as she thought back. "I- I said that when I was _fourteen_. That doesn't hold any vitality."

"You also dated when you were older. She said you ran from her when she said that she loved you." Regina revealed.

Emma nodded her head in understanding. "And you're worried I'll do the same thing to you."

The brunette scoffed, despite the small nagging voice of doubt in the back of her mind. "We're in a committed relationship. We share a child."

Emma wasn't hearing her lover deny it so she sat Indian style on the bed and faced her girlfriend. "Lily told you her side of the story. Can I tell you mine before you think so little of me?" Regina nodded, wondering what her side could be. "I was dating this woman when Lily found me again. I decided to be a good _friend_ and let her stay in my apartment while she looked for a place. She eventually drove my girlfriend away with all her stories about how close we were. My girlfriend was so _convinced_ that something was going on. It wasn't, but that didn't matter. She didn't want to be second choice in my life so she broke up with me."

The mayor certainly didn't hear this from the brunette. "That's why you said that she ruined your relationships in the past." She realized.

Her lover nodded and went on with her story. "After a couple of months, I decided to give Lily a chance. We dated for three weeks and she told me she was in love with me. It never felt right to me though. We never… I never had that moment of clarity with her where I said to myself, 'I love this girl'. I got a job offer in Seattle so I took off. I left."

Regina cleared her throat. "So you never loved her?"

"No, I loved her." The savior admitted. "But I was never love with her." She explained. Green eyes met brown and she took a deep breath. "I've never been in love…not until you."

Regina froze for what felt like a solid minute. Her mouth gaped open and she was lost for words. "Y-"

Emma cut her off, grabbing her face roughly and leaning in close. Their eyes were locked together, affection and adoration written all over them. "I'm in love with you, baby." She confessed, flashing a nervous grin her lover's way.

The older woman open and closed her mouth several times. "I…"

"Hate me?" The savior joked.

Regina glared at her playfully before colliding their lips together in a passionate encounter. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and poured every single emotion she had into the kiss. She licked her bottom lip and was granted entrance. Their tongues tangled for several minutes until the need for air became too strong. When they pulled away, they made sure to stay close. She looked into dark green eyes and beamed happily. "I love you too, Miss Swan."

Emma was sure she had never grinned so wide in her entire life. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Really? With the Miss Swan?" She teased before connecting their lips together once again. She mumbled against the plump flesh, "I'm going to make love to you all night long, if it's the _last_ thing I do."

The mayor giggled softly into their kiss and happily nodded the best she could without breaking the kiss.

Four rapid knocks on their hotel door broke them apart. "Room service." The voice called.

The blonde pulled away. "After we eat, it's on, Madam Mayor." She vowed with a wink.

Regina watched her true love walk to answer the door, her wide smile going nowhere. Her and Emma were in love and she made her own vow that she would keep it that way forever.

* * *

They finally said it! :D I must say I had fun writing this chapter. I adored all the feedback I got from last chapter! You guys are awesome! Next post will be Saturday &amp; smut will be in the beginning. Also, I'm so glad you guys like Chief, Boss, &amp; Penny. I, too, think they're adorable so no worries, they aren't going anywhere. ;) Review &amp; let me know how you liked Lily :P Until next time!


	26. Family Of Five

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 26

* * *

They ate their respective food quickly and stashed the chocolate covered strawberries in the mini fridge for later. The champagne was nearly gone when they shed unwanted clothes and gave away to their desires. They made love with passion, taking their time to discover one another and connect in a way they hadn't before.

Shortly after their love making, Regina dozed off, but Emma? Emma _couldn't_ sleep even if she wanted to, which she didn't. She was perfectly fine to lie on her side and gaze at her slumbering true love. Her mind was reeling. Their love for one another had been confessed and Emma felt… committed. Of course she had been committed to the brunette since they started each other, but with the admittance of love, they entered this new stage of their relationship that was making the savior think of things like moving in together, marriage, babies. The thoughts were overwhelming and panicking, but they were _there_. Emma never wanted such things with anybody she was with before. However, as she looked upon her peacefully sleeping lover, she beamed at the thought of a family and marriage with her. She could be with the mayor for the rest of their lives. She _wanted_ to be.

Emma lifted her hand and gently stroked her fingers over the brunette's cheek. Her lover started to stir and grumble unintentionally. Emma tucked chestnut hair behind the older woman's ear as brown eyes peaked open. "I would say hey sleeping beauty, but I met sleeping beauty and she doesn't even compare to you."

The former queen chuckled as she slowly pulled herself out of her slumber. Her voice was hoarse when she said, "No one does, dear."

"I love your modesty." The sheriff grinned, sneaking her hand to tangle in Regina's hair between her head and the pillow beneath her. She brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Her girlfriend seductively slipped her tongue past sore lips and tasted the faint hint of herself inside the younger woman's mouth.

"Mm." The mayor moaned into the embrace before they pulled away. She licked her own lips. "That's rather tangy." She said. "Is that what you'd taste like?" When they were first intimate with one another, Regina couldn't wait to taste her girlfriend, but nerves had always gotten the best of her before she went there so she had yet to go there.

Emma laughed. "Sorta. I'll taste a little different. Do you not like it?" She asked, curiously. If her girlfriend never went down on her it wouldn't be a deal breaker, but she had to admit it was one of her favorite things.

Thankfully, the brunette shook her head. "No. I find it rather pleasant, but I'm… nervous to… you know." She flushed slightly.

The savior smirked widely. "Madam Mayor is nervous?" She teased and received an angry slug to her shoulder. "Ow!" She chuckled. "I'm sorry, but your nervousness is unnecessary. You'll know what to do."

Her tone seemed so sure, but Regina wasn't convinced. "How? I've never used my mouth to pleasure anybody, not even the men I was with."

Emma kissed her quickly. "Even better. Because going down on a woman is severely different than going down on a dude. But I've eaten you out multiple times. Just do what I do when I'm down there." She instructed.

"What if I can't… get you there?" The older woman questioned. She had just started to get into the swing of things using her fingers to pleasure her girlfriend. As much as she wanted to fully explore the blonde's center with her tongue, she was afraid she'd mess it up somehow.

"You will." The sheriff shrugged and suggested, "But if it would make you feel better I could just ride your face."

Regina full on blushed. "Let's keep that in the backburner." She decided. Brown eyes gazed over the naked chest of her girlfriend that wasn't covered by the thin white sheet. "Have you slept at all?" She asked.

With a shake of her head, Emma watched and complied as her lover pushed her shoulder back so she was lying on her back and crawled on top of her. "I couldn't sleep. Too wired." She told her as lips started a delicious descent down her body.

"I'll just have to tire you out then." Regina offered, grazing her lips down until they covered a hardened nipple. She sucks the pink bud into her mouth and lathered her greedy tongue over it while her hand teased the other one.

The younger woman sighed her pleasure. She turned her head to the side as she moved a hand to anchor the brunette to her breast. "You're on the right track, baby."

Regina nipped at the areola and switched nipples with a smirk. She loved bathing the tissue with her tongue and feeling her true love squirm. Emma was rather sensitive when the mayor used her tongue to scope her body. Her mind and body whirled with desire at what the sheriff would do when she finally brought her mouth down between firm thighs.

Emma was always a sucker for oral stimulation and the more she felt the former queen's tongue stroking and teasing her breasts, the wetter she became. Oh, it would tremendous when she felt that talented tongue on her pussy. She spread her legs wide and it allowed for Regina to fall between them.

A wet center came in contact with the older woman's stomach. Warm liquid dispersed unto her skin and the feeling made her eager to get down there. She released an abused nipple with a loud pop and leered up at her lover. "Miss Swan, you're positively dripping." She commented, feeling proud.

"Do something about it then, your majesty." Emma cheeked.

Regina started to trail deliciously wet kisses down her abdomen. She teasingly dipped her tongues inside woman's navel and was rewarded with a gasp and shiver from her. She looked up into the darkened green eyes of her girlfriend and repeated the action.

Feeling the slick tongue inside her navel sent shockwaves through her body going directly to her dripping cunt. "Jesus Christ, baby."

The older woman moved her lips down. She adjusted herself so that toned thighs were cradled in her arms and a neatly trimmed center was glistening in front of her. The brunette decided to do something Emma had done to her that drove her wild with need. She blew cool air over the wet core. The savior's hips rotated. She was obviously eager to have the warm mouth on her. It caused Regina to smirk. "Does that feel good?"

"Mhm." Emma moaned, eyes shut tightly as one hand gripped her pillow and the other ran through the short coffee hair between her legs.

Regina forgot her anxiousness and worry as she licked up the crease between her lover's thigh and groin. A slow drawn out groan left the sheriff as she spread her legs even wider apart. The mayor sucked on the skin before she moved and skimmed her lips over blonde pubic hair. She had never been this close and intimate with another human being, but it felt strangely freeing. She inhaled deeply and smelled the essence of her girlfriend's desire. The scent caused her own desire to spark to life. If the mere aroma of Emma's arousal made such an impact on her body, how powerful would the taste of her be?

She decided to find out. The older woman looked up at her true love, whose eyes were screwed shut and she was biting her bottom lip harshly. Regina licked her lips before she ran the pad of her tongue up her lover's cunt, slipping between her folds. Warm, gloriously tasting wetness coated the muscle and she groaned her approval.

Emma moaned when the slick tongue touched her core. She opened her eyes and gazed upon her beautiful girlfriend. She had never seen a better sight then the brunette's tongue working along her pussy. "Oh, that's good." She whimpered.

Whatever Regina imagined the younger woman would taste like, it wasn't even close to the real thing. It was warm, sweet, earthy, and completely delicious. She _loved_ it. Her tongue slipped deeper past the folds and circled the blonde's opening. There was so much wetness and she was eager to have it all. She moved her sweeping tongue and flicked it over Emma's clit with fervor. She abused the hard nub and sucked it into her mouth.

"Oh fuck." The sheriff moaned, her breath hitching as aching heat built up in her body. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_!" She growled, thrashing her head from side to side. She wasn't going to last long and she knew it. "Baby, I'm close."

Regina released the protruding clit from her mouth and moved her fingers to spread her lover's labia apart. She dove tongue first into the already quivering cunt. Feeling the clenching muscles around her tongue was outstanding. She was engulfed in the wet center, chin coated with wetness as she curled and thrust her tongue inside the tight hole. Emma's grip on her hair tightened and her hips were bucking up with every thrust. The brunette moved her hand and started rubbing the younger woman's clit, making sure to time it perfectly with each stroke of her tongue.

"Yeah, right there." The savior cried breathlessly. Heat was rising up between her legs. Her breath hitched as her release neared. "I'm gonna come." She strangled out.

Regina could feel the walls of her lover's cunt clenching. More wetness coated her tongue as she struggled to keep up with her girlfriend's frantically rotating hips. The ache between her own legs was pulsating. One more thrust of her tongue and another sweep of her thumb over a hard clit and the tight channel clenched around her as warm liquid pouring unto her awaiting tongue. She eagerly lapped it up as she sucked at quivering hole. The twitching hips slowly stilled as she came down from her high. The former queen gave one last lick to the used pussy and slid up her lover's body.

Emma's eyes were closed and her breathing was erratic when she felt warm lips kissing her jaw. "Nhm." She grumbled. Her body felt like jelly in the most delicious way possible.

The older woman laughed throatily before she kissed the blonde. "You taste better than I do." She commented.

Green eyes opened. She shook her head with vigor. "Not true."

Regina saw the light orbs sparkle with affection. She kissed her again, and again, and one more time. "Agree to disagree?"

With a nod, the savior caught her lover by surprise and flipped them over. "Agreed." She whispered softly before she began her decent down the older woman's body."

The brunette groaned quietly and whispered, "Oh, I love you," when her girlfriend's hot mouth found her clit.

* * *

"Why not? My dad is already supportive. This could help my mom get on board." The sheriff told her girlfriend as they rode back to Storybrooke.

Regina rolled her eyes. "The key word to that sentence, dear, is _could_. Why tell them something that's none of their business?" She questioned.

"Aye. The Evil Queen is right, Swan." Hook said from the backseat.

The two women looked at one another in confusion. "Yeah, I heard it too." Emma chuckled.

Killian went on, "All I'm saying is that you don't need to make some big announcement about the fact that you said I love you to each other. You're true loves for God's sake. The L word is implied, and _no_, I don't mean that God awful show."

"I told you not to watch it." Emma said. "It's a horrible portrayal of lesbian relationships." She hated that show. Mostly because it made lesbians seem like they couldn't be faithful and fed into every single stupid lesbian stereotype. "But fine, if you don't want to tell my parents we wont, but we should at least tell Henry."

The mayor nodded. "I agree. We'll tell him when we get home-" She cleared her throat. "To the mansion." She corrected.

Emma fought against her smile and moved to tangle their fingers together. "I can stay over tonight. Right?"

"Of course." Regina assured her.

"You know I'm a packaged deal." The blonde reminded her.

Brown eyes rolled. "I forgot about those annoying wolves."

Hook gasped from the back seat. "Don't you talk about my Penny like that."

Tinkerbelle rolled her eyes as well. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks those wild animals are bothersome."

The sheriff scoffed. "Please. Regina loves them. She's simply in denial."

"Same thing with the fairy here." The pirate told his friend as he pointed to his girlfriend. "I have no worries. Penny will win her over eventually." He smirked.

Emma nodded her agreement. "Chief is already working his charm on my lady here." She winked at her true love. The car pasted the Welcome to Storybrooke sign as they entered the town.

Even the former queen had to admit that the little dark wolf dog was adorable. "Just because I find him cute doesn't mean I think it's a good idea to keep him. They're puppies now, so of course they're cute. But puppies grow up, and in this case they're going to grow up into wolves!"

"Part wolf." The savior argued.

"Regardless," Regina rolled her eyes, "we have no idea what they'll be like when they get older. Could you really trust them around Henry?"

Killian gave her a confused look. "Aren't they with Henry right now?"

The blonde smirked. "Excellent point, Hook."

"They're also puppies right now." Tinkerbelle pointed out.

"_Excellent_ point, Tink." Regina repeated.

The debate was far from over, but they reached Granny's so they all exited out of the bug. "I'm so ready to see Henry." Emma told her girlfriend as they waited for Hook and Tinkerbelle to grab all of their luggage from the car.

The brunette nodded as she rubbed her lover's back affectionately. "Me too." Thankfully the loft was a mere walk from the diner, so they wouldn't have to get back into the car and drive. They were both tired of driving.

"Hook, can you lock up the bug after you get all your luggage out?" The sheriff asked.

Killian nodded. "You got it, Swan. Am I working tomorrow?"

"You are. Don't be late." Emma told him as she walked towards her parent's loft, hand in hand with the mayor.

They made it to the building and up the steps. Emma went to knock on the door, but Regina stopped her. "Wait." She grabbed her wrist and held it down.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Can you see my black eye?" She questioned her love.

Emma shook her head with small grin. "No, baby. You look perfect." She kissed her softly before knocking on the door and entering a second later. Green eyes found David and Henry on the floor, looking under various pieces of furniture. The savior gasped. "You lost my babies. Didn't you?" She accused.

"Just Boss!" David defended himself.

Regina walked in and rolled her eyes at the scene. She looked towards the kitchen, where Mary Margaret was cooking dinner. The mayor bypassed her manic girlfriend and sat at the bar. "So, how was Henry?"

Snow offered her a small smiled. "He's been good. The puppies have been quite a handful though. How was the trip?"

"It was…" The former queen thought about it. "…Eventful." She decided. "It was nice to get away."

"When did you see him last?" Emma demanded to know, looking under her parent's bed. "Henry, go look upstairs."

The eleven year old scurried up the iron steps and towards the savior's room. "It's nice to know my son missed me." Regina said sarcastically.

Snow laughed. "Don't worry, he missed you both like crazy. You just picked a bad time to make an entrance."

"Have things been all right here?" The brown-eyed woman asked.

The pixie haired woman put the pork chops in the oven. "They've been good. Archie told me to tell you that he'd like to talk with you once you got back."

"Found him!" Henry screamed from upstairs.

Emma breathed a huge sigh of relief when her son ran down the stairs with the puppy in his arms. "Thank God you're okay." She grabbed the light puppy and kissed his fur. "Where are the other two?" Henry went to walk past her, but she gripped his shirt. "Hey there, kid. You're just going to walk off without greeting the woman who gave birth to you?" The boy rolled his eyes playfully before her hugged her. "Hug mom too." She instructed.

David picked up the box containing the two other puppies and allowed his daughter to place Boss in it. "Hey." He greeted, holding the box against himself and hugging his daughter with one arm.

Emma grinned and kissed his cheek. "How have things been at the station?"

"Slow." He informed her. "I'll be happy to have someone there with me tomorrow."

The sheriff shook her head. "No, take the day off. You had to work all weekend. Thank you for that, by the way."

Charming gave his daughter a gracious smile. "No problem. Was the trip fun?"

"It was great." She assured him.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat. "Okay, gather around everyone. I have an announcement." She beamed.

David moved past his daughter and moved to stand by his wife in the kitchen. "We." He corrected. "We have an announcement."

Emma squinted her eyes in confusion as she moved to stand behind her sitting girlfriend; Henry sat at the bar beside the brunette. "What's going on?"

Snow and Charming looked at one another with beaming smiled. Eventually the schoolteacher turned to look at her daughter. "We're pregnant!"

* * *

After congratulating her parents and bidding them a goodbye, Emma took her son and girlfriend back to the mansion along with the three puppies. Henry was so ecstatic to be in his house that he ran upstairs to take a shower the second the front door shut. The sheriff gently put the box of puppies down on the tile floor of the foyer and went to the kitchen to wash her hands.

Regina followed her and leaned against the bar, crossing her arms as she observed the blonde scrubbing her hands. "Are you all right, honey?"

The younger woman nodded as she wiped her hands dry on the hand towel nearby. She faced her girlfriend and leaned against the sink. "I'm fine." She breathed out. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Because," The older woman began gently as she stepped towards the savior. She put her hands on Emma's shoulders, "you've barely said a word since your parents told us they were having a baby and I think we can both agree being quiet isn't your thing."

The sheriff shook her head softly. "I'm happy for them."

Regina gave her a supportive look. "I don't doubt that, dear, but it's perfectly normal to feel a little jealous-"

Emma laughed softly and gripped the older woman's hips. "Baby, I am not jealous of my unborn sibling." She told her. "I'm just upset that they decided to announce it tonight. Now I think we should wait to tell Henry we love each other."

"No." The former queen disagreed. "I don't see why we should wait. This is a big step in our relationship. He'll be happy to hear it."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he'll be happy, but will he be as happy as he was when he found out he was going to be an uncle?"

"He'll be happier!" Regina exclaimed. "We love each other. That's one step closer to him not having to switch houses every night."

Emma beamed. "You think about that?"

The mayor smiled right back at her. "Of course I do. I think about everything with you, Emma. I love you."

"I love you too." The savior reminded her true love and kissed her. "All right. Let's tell Henry."

Whining was coming from the foyer so the couple walked in there and saw all three of the puppies scratching at the white front door. "I guess you have to get a taller box."

Emma moved towards them and opened the door to let them out. All the pups darted off into and yard and did their business. She wasn't worried about them getting lost because thankfully the mayor's yard was fully fenced. She watched them wander along outside as she felt Regina move behind her.

"I can't believe you don't love them." The savior tsked.

Brown eyes rolled. "It's not like I hate them. I just think you're ignoring how hard keeping them would be."

Emma shrugged. "Maybe I am." She confessed. An idea struck in her head. "I would just keep Boss though 'cause Hook would take Penny and Michael Zimmer said he wants Chief." It was a bold faced lie. She spoke to Mr. Zimmer before they left for Boston and he said he was only interested in little dogs, but if Emma was right about her girlfriend being smitten with the dark grey puppy, her lie wouldn't matter.

The reaction was what she was expecting. Regina's eyes widened slightly. "What? He wants Chief?"

With a smirk, Emma nodded. "Yeah. I told him I would hand him over in two weeks."

"I-" The mayor cleared her throat. "Uh…" She didn't want to keep the puppy, but… maybe she did. She couldn't make up her mind.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Does that not sound good to you? Michael would make a good home."

Regina looked over at the puppy. The sun was starting to set so he was difficult to see, but when she caught a glimpse of him, her heart fluttered. He was adorable. "Are you sure he doesn't want the lighter one?"

The sheriff chuckled and kissed her girlfriend. "I'll keep them both." She declared. "But only for you."

"No, no, no." The older woman scoffed. "Why can't you just keep Chief? Why drag the other one in?"

"Because me and Boss got a good thing going. Chief will be yours." Emma informed her.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't want a puppy."

"Sorry, baby, but it's decided. You don't want me to get rid of Chief and I've made up my mind to keep Boss already, so Chief would be yours. He'd just stay with me."

"What happens when we move in together?" The brunette challenged.

Emma grinned. "Then we'll be a family of five!"

Regina groaned. "Oh lord."

* * *

The sheriff sat down happily in her office and for the first time ever, she smiled at the stack of paperwork her girlfriend had just dropped off for her. Hook walked into the station with breakfast from Granny's.

"Back to the salt mines, I see." The pirate smiled. "I hear congratulations is an order."

Emma torn into the bag and grabbed her bear claw. "What're you talking about?" She asked as she bit into the pastry.

Killian grabbed his respective doughnut and took a bite. "You're going to be a big sister."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know?"

"Your mother is blabbering about it at the diner. She did tell you, correct?" The pirate asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, last night. I just didn't think she'd tell the whole town today." She laughed softly.

Hook looked at his best mate. "How are you feeling about it?"

Green eyes rolled in frustration. "Why does everybody keep asking me that?" After dinner last night, her and Regina told Henry about the most recent progression in their relationship and after several minutes of jumping up and down and a million questions about getting married, they eventually landed on the subject of Snow and Charming's future child. Henry, like his mother, asked how Emma was doing about the whole situation.

Killian smirked. "I ran into Regina on the way out of Granny's and she told me to ask you." He laughed. "Apparently it's supposed to be payback for tricking her into letting you keep Chief and Boss."

Emma cringed. "She ran into Mr. Zimmer?"

The pirate nodded. "Aye. You're in for a lovely conversation when you go over there for dinner." He smiled at his friend's pain.

"Great." The blonde grumbled. They finished eating their food and heard the station door open.

"Sheriff! Sheriff!" A frantic voice called as he ran around the corner. When he saw the blonde in leather, he sighed deeply.

Emma stood up and wiped her sugary hand on her pants. "What's wrong Eric?"

"It's Ariel. Neal stole her bracelet." The former prince revealed.

The sheriff was confused. "What? Why would he do that?"

Killian rolled his eyes at the woman's stupidity. "If he's a mermaid, he can cross realms, Swan!"

"Why would he-" Emma gasped. "Oh!" Neal was trying to find Robin Hood. He was going to bring him to Storybrooke.

Hook grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Come on. We've got to get the Evil Queen to make another bracelet."

Emma rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I'm home for one day and already bad things are happening? I shoulda stayed in Boston." She complained as she followed the pirate out of the station. When Neal came back, she was going to ring his stupid neck.

* * *

Neal causing trouble again, like always! I know this chapter was smut &amp; fluff &amp; I ripped it away with the ending. Hah. But I had this planned for some time now &amp; no worries, Robin Hood will not have a place in this story. Next chapter Swan Queen &amp; Hook pair up with Mr. Gold to set Neal straight. It will be posted Monday. Let know what you think &amp; review! Until next time, guys!


	27. I'll Come Back To You

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 27

* * *

"What do you mean he stole her bracelet?" Regina asked after the sheriff and her pirate mascot barged into her office unannounced. "Why would he-"

Emma interrupted her. "To find Robin Hood." She explained. "He still thinks that your true love is Robin Hood."

"And Neal thinks that bringing him here would break us up." The mayor finished for her with a groan. She rubbed her forehead. "We just got back and now we have to deal with this?" She complained. "Your exes are a pain in the ass."

The blonde nodded her head in agreement. "I can't argue with that."

Regina sat down her forms on her desk and stood up. "We have to go to Gold."

"Why?" Killian asked. He preferred to avoid the dark one as much as possible. "Can't you just make another bracelet?"

The older woman grabbed her pea coat and put it on. "I could, that's not why we need Gold."

"Why do we need Gold?" Emma asked.

The former queen buttoned her coat as she spoke. "Traveling realms by water isn't an easy thing to do. It's dangerous, especially for someone who's never don't it before." She told the pair.

"Gold could know what Neal is doing already." The sheriff argued. "God knows what side Gold is on."

Regina shook her head. "Neal _stole_ the bracelet from Ariel. If the dark one was on board then he could have easily made one for his pride and joy. I'm guessing Gold knows nothing about this."

"So we're going to tattle tale on the guy?" Hook raised an eyebrow.

The mayor looked at him. "Why are you here?" She turned to her girlfriend. "I thought he was your receptionist?"

The blonde sighed. "I gave David and day off so Hook is helping out."

"And who's answering your phones?" A brown eyebrow rose. "Who's watching our puppies?"

"I called Ruby to fill in with answering phones and watching the puppies." Emma informed her. "Can we go? I think we have more pressing matters at hand, baby. I'd kinda like to avoid Robin Hood coming into town and trying to steal you from me."

She went to walk away, but the mayor grabbed her said. "Hey." The brunette called, pulling her close and looking into green eyes. "Nobody can steal me from you, Emma." She assured. "Especially not some stupid _thief_."

Emma nodded, but she still didn't want to take any chances. "Let's go talk to Gold."

* * *

The trio entered Gold's Pawnshop and heard the bell ring to alert the storeowner. Belle was behind the counter and looked up when she heard the familiar ring. A smile spread on her face that only diminished slightly when she saw who it was. While everyone was on good terms, the auburn brunette was always slightly worried that would change. "Hi." She greeted.

Emma leaned against the counter and grinned at her. "Hey, Belle. Is Gold here?"

She shook her head. "He's down at Granny's picking up rent." The book of records in front of her closed. "Why? What's this about?" Her gaze moved from Hook to Regina landing on the savior again.

"It's about Neal." The blonde confessed. "Have you seen him lately?"

Belle shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Him and Rumple had a falling out a few days ago. Did he do something?"

The sheriff could tell that the former maid was truly clueless about the whole situation. "He took something from Ariel and now we can't find him."

Blue eyes widened slightly. "Oh? What did he take?"

Regina spoke before her girlfriend could. "He _stole_ the bracelet I made for Ariel to have legs."

"Why would he need that? He'd have no use for it." The pawn worker questioned in confusion.

"I made the bracelet to give the mermaid legs, but it's also capable of working in reserve. I tweaked it a bit in Neverland, just in case that dull Prince Eric wanted to live in the sea with his woman." The former queen explained.

Emma grinned slightly at her girlfriend. "That's almost sweet of you."

Brown eyes rolled. "Yes and see where that got us? We have your missing ex-boyfriend robbing helpless mermaids."

Realization hit her and the younger woman grabbed the brunette's arm. "Ariel." She said. "She has a fin."

"That's what mermaid means, dear." Regina teased slightly.

The blonde shook her head. "No, I mean she's still in the water. She probably followed Neal."

"Mermaid fight?" Hook chuckled at the thought. "Sounds hilarious."

The former queen ignored him. "How would that help us? If she followed him, it's not like she could get out of the water and stop him from getting Robin Hood."

"Why is he trying to get Robin Hood?" Belle was confused.

"He's an _idiot_ and thinks that the thief is my true love." Regina revealed to the younger brunette.

"I don't… I'm sorry I still don't understand." The blue-eyed woman confessed.

Emma decided to further elaborate. "Neal wants to get back together with me and thinks that if Regina leaves me that he'll have a chance."

"Which will never happen, so this whole mission of his is moot." Brown eyes rolled as she crossed her arms.

Belle grabbed her phone. "I'll call Rumple and tell him to hurry down here." She stated.

They were all waiting for around ten minutes until Mr. Gold finally made his appearance. "Well if it isn't the happy couple… and you." The man looked at Killian before walking pas them all and behind the counter. "What's the emergency, dearies?"

"Your _son_ can't get over the fact that him and Miss Swan are over." Regina glared.

The sheriff rubbed a comforting hand up and down her lover's back. "Neal took Ariel's bracelet and is headed for the Enchanted Forest." She informed him.

Rumplestiltskin looked surprised. "He's travelling the water? By himself?"

"There's a chance Ariel is with him or not far behind." The savior said.

Killian nodded. "Yeah, I called Eric and he said he hasn't seen Ariel since her bracelet was stolen."

Regina cleared her throat. "You know how dangerous it is travel realms through the dark waters."

"Ursula." The dark one grumbled with hatred before he slammed his hand down on the counter. "Why?" He questioned. "Why would he travel realms?"

"For Robin Hood." Emma revealed.

Gold's nostrils flared in anger. "I told him that finding that stupid thief was pointless."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Did he tell you why he wanted to find him?"

"To get Miss Swan back." The older man informed the group. "I told him two days ago that there was nothing he could do about true love." He motioned between the mayor and the sheriff.

"Wait," The former queen held up her hand, "how do you know that Emma is my true love?"

Gold scoffed. "Please. Why do you think I chose you to enact the curse? I couldn't have possibly known the savior was to have a baby in her teenage years. The original plan for breaking the curse was true loves kiss between you two. Although, I must say that having the boy helped. Who knows how long Miss Swan would have stayed without him here."

"So you knew the whole time?" Regina hissed at him. "You _knew_ when she came into town, when you started that fire at city hall-"

The dark one nodded. "Indeed I did, dearie. And as predicted, the sheriff couldn't leave you behind. She cared too much."

Emma could feel things turning sore so she banged her hand down on the counter. "Look, none of that matters right now. We need to find a way to get Neal back without Robin Hood in tow."

"How?" Mr. Gold questioned.

Regina straightened her posture. "I'll go after him." She suggested before making a bracelet and holding it in her hand.

"No way." The blonde shook her head vehemently. "We don't know what Neal is willing to do to you."

"Bae is not a murderer, Miss Swan." Mr. Gold assured her. "He's a heartbroken young man."

"One who chose to steal from a mermaid and travel all the way back to the Enchanted Forest for some guy he barely knows!" Emma pointed out. "We don't know what he's capable of."

Regina shook her head. "He won't hurt me. Regardless of how he feels about us being together, he knows that if I'm harmed in any way then he loses any chance he's ever had with you. That's why he went for Robin Hood. He wants me to leave you so he can swoop in and be the hero."

"You aren't going after him." The sheriff summed up firmly. "I won't allow it."

A perfectly crafted eyebrow rose. "You won't _allow_ it?"

Emma swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. "That's right."

The queen scoffed.

* * *

"You're being childish." Regina informed her girlfriend as they stood at the beach together. Hook stood several feet away looking for any sign of Ariel or Neal.

"And you're being selfish." Emma argued. "You said several times how treacherous crossing realms is underwater and now you're going head first into danger?" She exclaimed. "What if something happens? What if you don't come back? I can't…" Emotions were running high and Emma was trying not to cry. The thought of losing her true love physically hurt her. She didn't want to even _think_ about it, but the second her girlfriend entered that water it would become a very real possibility. "If I lose you… I don't know how-"

The older woman grabbed the blonde's face and softly stroked her cheeks. "I'll come back to you." She vowed.

Emma shook her head, not believing it. "You can't promise that to me. Even if you do make it to the Enchanted Forest, you don't know what's waiting for you over there! I went there, baby and there's ogres."

"And I'm a powerful witch, honey." Regina reminded her. "You need to let me do this." She told her.

"I can do it." The savior said. "Give me the bracelet instead."

Regina scoffed. "So you can die the second you run into Ursula? No. I'm going. I'm the only one who can."

"What if you run into Ursula?" The blonde demanded to know.

Brown eyes rolled in frustration. They were loosing precious time. The longer they argued, the further away Neal was getting, Ariel probably in tow. "Me and Ursula go way back. I'll be fine."

Emma bit her lip, angry at the whole situation. "I don't like this." She admitted.

"And I don't like the fact that your ex-boyfriend is constantly trying to drive a wedge between us, but we do have to get him back, if only to keep peace with the dark one."

"Fuck that." The younger woman yelled. "I don't need peace with the dark one if you're going to die for it."

Regina groaned. "Emma. I love you more than anything. I swear to you that I'll return." She kissed her lips gently. "We do have Henry's first football game on Friday and I can't possibly miss that."

Emma still didn't like the situation, but she felt a little bit better. "Please come back."

The mayor nodded and kissed her sweetly. "I'll be back by tomorrow, at the latest. Take care of our boys for me?" She asked.

With a nervous grin, Emma kissed her again. "I love you. Be safe."

"I promise I'll be safe. I love you too, dear." Regina walked into the cold water and put the bracelet on.

Emma started to panic. "Wait!" She yelled and hopped into the chilly tide. "Make another bracelet." She begged. "We can go together."

The older woman shook her head. "I'll be back, Miss Swan." She reassured her once again. "Trust me."

Her girlfriend was left behind when she dove into the deep water; her fin functioning properly and taking her into the depths of the ocean. Emma had no other choice but to trust her. She could do nothing else but stare at the rippling water, praying to God that her lover would be okay.

* * *

Three hours past and Emma was still standing on the shore, looking at undisturbed water. Killian watched his friend staring desperately at the ocean. He had left her alone for a while, but it was almost time for her to pick up Henry, so he walked towards her and rubbed her back in comfort. "We have to go soon, love." He made sure to keep his tone gentle and kind.

Emma didn't even move. She just continued to gaze into the sea. "I shouldn't have let her go." She grumbled.

"You couldn't have stopped her, Swan." He went to wrap his arm around her, but was pushed away.

The sheriff walked back into the ocean. "No. Get away." She didn't want anything at the moment, but to get her girlfriend back.

Hook followed the stubborn woman into the cold sea. "Swan-"

"I fucking released her into whatever the hell is under here!" She kicked and splashed at the water in anger. "And if she never comes back I'll lose the arguably the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me!"

"Swan-" He tried again.

Emma wouldn't let him get a word in. "I'm such an _idiot_!" She screamed and looked at her best friend. "Why'd I let her go? Why didn't you _stop_ me?" She pushed him backwards and grumbled. "I swear on everything I love that if _Neal_ somehow makes his way back and Regina doesn't I'm going to _kill_ him! Not 'ha-ha' laugh and joke kill him. I'm _literally_ going to stop his heart from beating!" She threatened.

Killian grabbed her face and pointed it towards an area where he saw Ariel swimming towards them. The blonde quickly swatted away his hands and swam, fully clothed towards the mermaid. Hook ran a hand through his hair. "One down, two to go." He mumbled before swimming towards the redhead as well.

"Where's Regina? Did you see her?" Emma panicked to know.

Ariel didn't know what to say. "She's with Neal." The mermaid decided on.

That wasn't good enough for the sheriff. "Where? Are they okay? What happened?"

"Let her get a word in, Swan!" Killian said firmly.

"They're coming…" The redhead hoped. "Regina, she sent back to tell you that she's coming."

"_Where _is she?" The blonde demanded firmly.

Ariel took a deep breath. "They're with Ursula." She confessed.

Emma felt her heart sink. Unshed tears started burning in her eyes. Something inside her flicked on and her mind went to Henry. Her _son_. The son she shared with Regina would be getting out of school soon and _someone_ had to be there to pick him up. She ran a soaked hand through her hair and turned away from the mermaid without a word. Her feet started walking out of the water.

Killian watched her walk away. "Swan?" He knew the blonde had switched into an autopilot mode so she wouldn't breakdown. He held up a finger to indicate to Ariel that he needed a minute before he ran after the sheriff. "Love, where are you going?"

The savior didn't answer. She just kept walking in her soaked to the bone clothes towards the school. Tears weren't falling but boy did she feel an overwhelming wave of hopelessness cross over her. Her true love was in the bottom of sea with some evil ocean bitch, probably being tortured or killed and Emma had just _let her_ follow dumb ass Neal.

Hook caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Swan, you need to stop." When he turned her around and their eyes met, Emma broke down. Sorrow flooded the pirate at the tortured look the blonde was sporting. "Come here." He coaxed.

The wall of strength Emma built up crumbled as Killian brought her into his arms hugged her tight. The sheriff cried into his soaking wet clothes and clutched him tight. "She has to come back." She sobbed.

Killian stroked the younger woman's hair softly, kissing the top of her head. "She will." He promised. "Regina is a survivor, Swan. She'll fight her way back to you and to Henry and you'll be the same happy ridiculous couple you've been for months."

Their embrace was a good outlet for Emma, but she still felt utterly shattered. Her true love had better come back to her. She had to go get Henry, but she wasn't sure she could look at him and talk about Regina's whereabouts without crying and breaking down like she had just done with Hook.

She wiped her tears and looked up at the pirate. "I have to go pick up Henry."

Hook shook his head. "No. Call Charming and tell him to do it."

"I can't." She assured the man. "He doesn't know anything that's going on and my phone is… well ruined." The blonde dug it out of her soaked pocket and displayed the device.

Killian took a deep breath. "Fine. My phone is in the car. I'll call the prince and tell him you're busy with paperwork."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. "What if she doesn't make it back tonight?"

The pirate lovingly kissed her forehead. "If she doesn't make it back tonight, she'll make it back tomorrow."

"What if-"

Hook shook his head, cutting her off. "No. Swan. Stop-"

Green eyes widened when she saw her girlfriend swimming towards the shore with what looked to be an unconscious Neal on her arm. "Regina." She whispered breathlessly before running towards them.

Ariel swam over to the former queen and Neal, helping her carry him close to shore. When they got close to Emma, Regina removed her bracelet and dragged the man's body to shore with the help of her girlfriend where Hook was waiting to take some of the heavy weight. Regina tossed Ariel the bracelet for her legs and took off Neal's.

"What happened?" The pirate asked Regina as he checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was slow and with all the gashes on his body, he was worried.

Emma helped Regina stand up fully and grabbed her face. The guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach evaporated the second she looked into those familiar brown eyes she loved so much. "You're never leaving me again." She instructed breathlessly.

Regina offered her a small smile before she kissed the blonde quickly. "Never." She swore. "But Neal needs a hospital. Ursula was pretty brutal."

After making sure the mayor was stable, Emma nodded. She kissed her girlfriend one last time before turning to her ex-boyfriend. "Okay. You're right." She went into sheriff mode. "Baby, poof yourself and Neal to the hospital. Hook and me will be right behind you in the car. I'll call Gold on the way and tell my dad to pick up Henry and watch him until you're discharged."

"Discharged?" The brunette questioned. "I don't-"

"Shut-up. You're going to get looked over by Whale before we go home." Emma said sternly. "I love you. I'll see you at the hospital."

A puff of purple smoke clouded them and when it faded, her girlfriend and ex-boyfriend had disappeared. "Let's get going." She told Hook.

"Mind if I tag along?" Ariel questioned.

The savior shook her head. "Not at all. Come on."

"Baelfire looked pretty bad." Killian noted as they walked towards the car. "What the hell did Ursula do to her?"

Emma shook her head before opening the driver side door. "I don't know, but when Gold finds out about it, Ursula will pay."

* * *

I wrote this chapter several different ways, but I decided to go with this way. Let me knowhow you liked it! Next chapter you'll find out what happened to Neal &amp; how Regina helped. He won't be such a douche anymore. I know this chapter was short, so next one will be long. It will be posted on Wednesday.

But before I go, I just want to say how awesome everyone is! Over 100 favorites, 200 reviews, and 300 follows. You're all amazing! Until next time, guys!


	28. Home Is Wherever You Are

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 28

* * *

They made it to the hospital fairly quickly. Emma parked the car and her along with Hook and Ariel ran into the building. She walked up to the nurse's desk and flashed her badge. "I need to know where Regina Mills and Neal Cassidy were taken."

The woman behind the counter looked through her files. "They were both admitted to trauma on the third floor." She told them.

Emma smiled softly. "Thank you." She led Killian and the redhead to the elevator and pressed the up arrow.

"We should change." The pirate noted as the three of them stepped into the small space. All of them were dripping water on the floor.

"I'll ask Whale if we can have some scrubs to wear." Emma suggested, rapidly punching the circular button with the number 3 on it.

Hook grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "I think it knows what floor we want, love."

The blonde turned to the Ariel. "Do you know what Ursula did to Neal?"

The mermaid shook her head. "I don't know anything. I was following Neal until he went in the direction of Ursula's grotto. I turned around to come back here when I ran into Regina. She went after him and told me to tell you that she was right behind me."

"Why didn't you go after him with her?" Killian asked curiously.

Ariel grimaced slightly. "My past with Sea Witch's isn't great. I've never known of any mermaid to meet Ursula and survive it."

Emma looked at the redhead. "Are they usually tortured?" She questioned. The lashes on Neal's body seemed meticulous.

The mermaid nodded. "Tortured and left for dead." She confirmed. "Regina saved his life."

Killian and Emma made eye contact for a moment before the elevator doors opened. The sheriff made a beeline for Dr. Whale when she saw him talking to a nurse.

"Hey, Whale!" She hollered, jogging towards him. "Regina and Neal. Have you seen them yet? Are they okay?"

The blonde man nodded at her presence. He was expecting her, but the soaking wet clothes had him confused. He grabbed her arm and led her away from her entourage. "I saw both of them already. What the hell happened?"

Emma let out a deep sigh. "It's a long story. What's their status? Can I go see Regina?"

"I'm about to go stitch up Neal, but if you'd like you can visit Regina. I must warn you that she's unconscious-"

Green eyes widened in panic. "Unconscious? What happened? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Victor put his hand up to halt her. "Sheriff, I promise you she's all right. But I can't share her medical information with you. You know this."

"Damn it, Whale! I'm her girlfriend! And I'm the sheriff! Just fucking tell me! Regina won't care!" She rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness.

The man grumbled but he relented. "She's dehydrated and exhausted. We started an IV for her and a mild muscle relaxer. I promise that she'll be up and ready to go by tonight."

Relief flushed over the savior and she nodded. "Okay. How's Neal doing? You said he needed stitches? How many?"

"Miss Swan, I have to wait for his father to get here before I can release the information." Dr. Whale said firmly.

To his surprise, Emma was understanding of that. "Okay. Gold is on his way. You got any spare scrubs around for me and the other two?" She pointed to Hook and Ariel who were standing close to a wall, dripping water on the floor.

Victor raised an eyebrow but eventually nodded. "Room 310 is the laundry room. Folded emergency scrubs should be available."

"Thank you. Which room is Regina in?" The sheriff questioned.

"302." He informed her.

* * *

After changing into scrubs, Emma sent Hook and Ariel to the waiting room while she went to visit her girlfriend. When she walked in she brought her hand up to her chest over her heart and pouted slightly before she went over to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead.

She thanked her lucky stars that the mayor came back to her. With a steady hand, she tucked damp brown hair behind her lover's ear and stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. Regina looked fine physically, but who knows what went down under that water.

Brown eyes fluttered open at the feeling of warm contact to her cheek. Regina looked around and saw her girlfriend wearing scrubs for whatever reason.

Emma beamed as gazed down at the former queen. "Hey, baby." She said gently.

"Who are you?" The brunette questioned with confusion, deviously misleading the savior.

The blonde looked panicked. Her eyes widened as her heart sank. "I'll go get the doctor-" She scrambled and went to leave, but her arm was grabbed.

"I'm kidding." Regina was smiling tiredly. "I'm kidding." A small chuckle escaped her.

Despite her relief she growled, "You bitch," before she leaned down and kissed her true love for all she was worth. "If I wasn't so worried about you right now I'd punch you."

The mayor flashed a knowing look. "Please, dear. There's no need to lie."

Emma looked over the older woman appreciatively. "I thought I lost you." She confessed.

"Do I look lost to you?" The brunette asked. When her girlfriend didn't reply, she scooted to the side on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come here, honey." She instructed.

The sheriff did as she was told and carefully climbed on the bed to sit beside Regina. She put her arm around the former queen and held her closely. "You scared me…" Tears threatened to fall but she kept them at bay. "I can't live without you, baby."

The confession was surprising, but not unwelcomed. She turned on her side slightly and stroked her lover's cheek. "You'll never have to be without me, Emma." She swore.

"I better not, Madam Mayor." A few tears of pure relief and happiness fell, tracking stains down her cheeks..

Regina leaned forwards and kissed her slowly, tasting her lover's salty tears. "I'm sorry I worried you."

The savior shook her head. "It's fine. You're fine. You're _here_." She peppered kisses across the brunette's face. "I love you."

"I love you too." The older woman assured her. She chuckled softly, taking in her lover's attire. "Why are you in scrubs?"

The blonde laughed. "Oh. I ruined my clothes in the water. I also ruined my phone so I'll have to order another one."

Regina rolled her eyes at the impulsive woman. "You're as reckless as you are beautiful, Miss Swan." Emma grinned childishly and pecked her lips. She cleared her throat after they broke apart. "How's Neal?"

Emma shrugged. "Whale said he's okay, but he can't give me any information until Gold gets here and gives me the okay."

The former queen looked down at her IV. "And why am I in here?"

"Dehydration." Her girlfriend clarified. "You passed out from exhaustion." She licked her lips. "Regina, what happened down there?"

"Ursula happened." Regina informed her. "Neal made the monumental mistake of mentioning who his father was."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

The mayor shrugged. "Why does Neal do anything he does? I think maybe he thought that Ursula wouldn't harm him if she knew his father was the dark one."

"Because they're both villains?" Emma questioned.

Regina scoffed. "I assure you that the sea bitch isn't a villain."

The savior disagreed. "She sliced up Neal. And Ariel said that she left mermaids for dead."

Brown eyes rolled. "I never said she was a saint. She's a murderous deviant, sure, but villain is a stretch."

Emma waved off the argument. "Regardless of whatever you deem appropriate to call her, she obviously harmed Neal. How'd you get him out of there?"

"Ursula doesn't kill herself." The older woman explained. "She strikes blood and leaves her victims to be killed by sharks or other large fish."

"So… how'd you get Neal?" The sheriff asked.

Regina cleared her throat. "I grabbed him when Ursula tossed him out of her grotto."

The younger woman nodded. "So Ursula never saw you." She breathed out in relief.

"No." The mayor comforted the blonde. "Although, for the future, Ursula couldn't defeat me even if she tried."

Emma shook her head and brought their foreheads together. "There will be no future where you leave me behind like that again."

"I didn't leave you behind to begin with." The patient argued.

"I mean it, Regina." Emma said firmly. "I thought I was going to have to explain to Henry why you wouldn't be home tonight. I thought that you weren't coming back. I thought that I would be alone-"

The former queen noticed that the blonde was starting to off on a rant so she brought their lips together to hush her. "I'm _right here_, dear." She reminded her and moved her hands over the woman's face. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled as she used the same words Emma had said to her months ago.

Emma basked in the feeling of Regina's hands on her face. She breathed her presence in and rubbed her back. She moved her head and nuzzled her head in the older woman's neck for comfort.

Regina let her and happily ran her fingers through blonde hair. The couple sat like that for several minutes until the sheriff started laughing against her true love. "What?" The brunette asked with furrowed eyebrows.

The younger woman continued to chuckle. "Before the curse broke, Graham sent me flowers and I threw them in the trashcan. My mom made a big deal about it and I just told her that I don't get emotional over men. If only she knew how emotional I am over women."

A brown eyebrow rose. "I'm sorry, _women_? As in plural?"

"I meant, how emotional I am over one sexy as fuck mayor of Storybrooke." The blonde corrected herself and kissed Regina's neck.

"Mhm." The mayor approved. "That sounds more accurate."

Their moment was ended by a knock on the door. Hook opened the door in his blue scrubs and smirked at them. "I hate to break up this moment you're having, but the crocodile is here."

Emma nodded and sat up. "All right."

"I thought your leather outfits were awful. Scrubs are much worse." Regina curled her lip at the pirate as her girlfriend vacated the bed.

Killian glared. "Don't make me sneak in here and overdose you through your IV."

The sheriff rolled her eyes at the man and shoved him out of the room. "I'll be back." She told the mayor before shutting her hospital room door and walking with Hook. "You know she's going to kill you for that. Right?"

He shrugged as they headed towards Neal's room. "She'll want to."

"If she fucks me good enough afterwards, I'll allow it." Emma joked and knocked on Neal's hospital door.

Belle answered and let them in. "Hey guys."

Emma walked over to where Gold was sitting, staring at his unconscious son. "How's he doing?" She asked and sat down next to him.

Gold cleared his throat. "Whale said he probably wouldn't wake up until sometime tomorrow or the next time."

"He had an excessive amount of blood loss." Belle piped in. "Some of the lacerations became infected as well so he's on antibiotics."

The blonde nodded her understanding. "How many lacerations does he have?"

"Twenty-one." Gold choked out.

Emma could see the torture on his face. It was a look she had never seen or expected to see the dark one express. "He's safe now." She reminded the older man.

Gold clenched his teeth together in anger. "If it weren't for _you_ this never would have happened to him." He growled out.

"Me?" Emma asked, offended.

The older man nodded. "Yes. If it weren't for you and _your majesty_ then my boy would be all right."

"Rumple-" Bell began to scold, but Emma cut her off.

"If it weren't for me and Regina you wouldn't have even known where he was!" The savior yelled. "And if it weren't for _Regina_ he'd be dead right now you dick!"

Gold looked over at her for the first time, his eyes showing misunderstanding. "Regina?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Your son got captured in Ursula's evil underwater cave and _Regina_ saved him from being eaten by sharks or whatever the fuck that squid feeds mermaids to!"

"She's actually an octopus, love." Killian chimed in.

Green eyes rolled. "Not the time, Hook."

"I just like to be accurate." The pirate argued.

Gold was in disbelief. He knew the plan was for the Evil Queen to go after his son, but he never imagined she would save his life. He figured Neal had run into some trouble, but fought out of it and made his way back to shore. "Regina saved Bae?"

"Yeah. Despite how awful he's been to us, she had enough balls to rescue him! Something you lacked when the time came." Emma was over it. Her girlfriend risked her wellbeing to go after his son and he wasn't showing any bit of gratitude. She stood up and glared at him. "She went after the guy who's been trying to break up her relationship. She did that for _you_\- for this town! So instead of _blaming_ me and Regina for Neal's dumb behavior, how about your thank my girlfriend for saving his fucking life?" She went to leave and when she walked by Belle she said, "Tell Neal to call me when he wakes up." Is all she said before leaving the room, Hook right behind her.

"Ungrateful crocodile." Killian muttered as they headed back to Regina's room.

Emma nodded her agreement. "Let's hope Neal doesn't think as stupidly as Gold."

The pirate chuckled a laugh. "That's a lot to hope for, given recent events."

If she weren't so pissed off at Gold, she probably would have laughed. She opened the door to the mayor's hospital room and saw Dr. Whale talking to her. The pair stopped speaking the second the blonde entered the room, which worried her. "What's going on?" She asked.

Whale cleared his throat. "I'm just… discussing Mayor Mills' release with her."

Emma's lie detector went off. She looked past the doctor and into the brown eyes of her true love. "What's really going on?" She asked her.

Regina cleared her throat, offering the blonde woman a small smile. "I'll be able to go home within the hour." She revealed.

Before the sheriff could argue, Dr. Whale spoke up. "Her vitals look great and there are no signs of any physical damage to her body, so I'll be sending in a nurse with her paperwork."

After the doctor left the room, Emma turned to Hook. "Killian, will you go tell Ariel that everybody is fine?"

"Yep." The pirate said easily and exited.

"What's going on, Gina?" The savior asked, sitting on the end of the hospital bed.

The mayor was not amused. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Emma took a deep breath to calm herself. She was still worked up over her disagreement with Gold and she didn't want to take that anger out on her lover. "What were you and Whale talking about before I came over?"

"My medical information." Regina told her.

"What about it?" The younger woman inquired.

"That's my personal business, dear." The brunette said and cleared her throat. "It's not to worry about."

The sheriff nodded slowly as she clenched her jaw. She didn't get what changed with Regina. What was so important in the woman's medical information that she couldn't share with her? "Fine." She said simply and slapped her own knee. "I'll be Hook in the waiting room until you're released. I wouldn't to invade your privacy."

"Emma." The former queen sighed her frustration. "Don't overreact to this."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm good. I get it." She assured the older woman. "I'll stay out of your business and in turn, you can stay out of mine."

Regina growled. "We were talking about the possibility of me having children!" She hissed. The younger woman was insufferable sometimes with her nosey behavior.

The blonde literally moved her head back in the shock. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She just stood there, looking like an idiot. When several beats went by, Regina rolled her eyes and spoke up. "Dr. Whale has been aware of my lack of menstrual cycle for years, so he usually doesn't ask me about it when he does the proper patient walkthrough, but I brought it up. We were simply discussing what it could possibly mean for my ability to have children. That's all."

The savior walked back over to the bed and sat by her girlfriend's thigh. Green eyes met brown. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing, because you came in with Hook!" The mayor exclaimed. "He did say that it was a possibility, but I know how you are. You get your hopes up with your unrealistic expectations and if we found out that I'm barren then I'll have disappointed you."

Emma shook her head, taking the older woman's hand. "No. You couldn't ever disappoint me, baby." She told her.

"Can we not talk about this?" Regina asked. "We can save this whole thing for another time, but right now we have too much going on."

"Sure." The sheriff relented, stuffing the topic in her back pocket.

The brunette cleared her throat. "How's Neal?"

"He's stable. Belle said that Whale told them he probably wouldn't wake up until sometime tomorrow or the next day, but he's okay."

Regina was relieved. They man may not be her favorite person in the world, but he was still Henry's father and as much as her girlfriend denied it, Baelfire meant a lot to her. "That's good. I'm glad he's all right."

"Me too." Emma agreed. "Those discharge papers need to hurry up so we can go get Henry and I'll bring you guys home."

Brown eyebrows furrowed. "You aren't going to stay the night?"

The blonde shrugged. "I wasn't planning to. I have to pick up the puppies from Ruby and drop Hook off at his boat. I was also planning to finish up some stuff at the station tonight."

Regina shook her head. "No you aren't, Sheriff. _We're_ going to Granny's to pick up our puppies. Then we're going to drop off your pirate mascot at his boat with one of the said puppies, and after that we're going to pick up our son and go home." Emma grinned and the mayor furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"You said home." Emma pointed out.

"The mansion is my home, dear. If you haven't forgotten." She teased, flushing slightly at her word slip up.

The blonde smirked. "No. You meant it that it was _our_ home, which isn't true yet."

Regina raised a perfectly crafted eyebrow. "Yet? You're assuming I'll even allow your messy behavior to invade my house."

"I think you will." Emma said confidently. "When the day comes you can't stand a night away from me, of course."

The former queen laughed. "Don't hold your breath." The both knew the word held no value.

A knock on the door was followed by a woman with scrubs resembling Emma's came in. "Are you ready to go home, Miss Mills?"

Regina smiled at her girlfriend as she said. "Yeah."

* * *

"She what?" David exclaimed after his daughter told him and his wife the short version of the day's events. Henry and Regina were down in the bug, waiting for her to come down. Snow was stunned as they stood in her room while she packed an overnight bad.

"Doesn't she know how dangerous that was?" Mary Margaret asked. "Ursula is down there!"

Emma nodded, in full agreement with her mother. "I know. Trust me, it was a huge thing, but she's all right. Neal's alive. Everything is good."

Charming couldn't believe it. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It was your day off." The sheriff stated simply.

The man scoffed. "I think everything that happened would be a good reason to call me in."

Snow cleared her throat. "Why the scrubs?"

"Soaked clothes." Emma verified. She told Henry that it was because she lost a dare with Hook. "Look, we plan on telling the kid a watered down version of what happened once Neal wakes up, but don't say anything to anyone else. All right? I already told Ariel and Eric to keep it quiet."

"Is Ariel interested in pressing charges?" David wondered.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I'll ask her tomorrow." She rubbed her forehead. "Right now I just want to go hom-" She caughter herself and cleared her throat. "I just want to sleep and bask in the fact that my girlfriend is alive and well."

Her parents nodded in unison. "Of course, sweetheart." Snow smiled sadly at her and hugged her. She understood that it had been a hard day. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

When they got to the mansion, it was nearly ten. They sent Henry to bed after making sure he had a proper meal and completed his homework. He badged them with questions about why they were both had late meetings and eventually came to the conclusion that they just went on a date and didn't invite him. The couple allowed him to think that so they could go to bed quicker.

Emma was in a wife beater and tiny yellow short while sat lied on the bed. Chief and Boss were both cuddled up next to her sleeping away. She stroked their fur soothingly as she heard the master bathroom door open and shut.

"They're getting fur all over my bed." Regina complained in her short night robe. She snuck under the covers and laid next to her lover, puppies between them. When she adjusted herself, Chief woke up and looked at her. She beamed and scratched his one dented ear. She found it adorable. "Hi handsome."

The sheriff chuckled to herself as she watched them. "And to think you didn't want him at first."

Regina remembered something then. "Oh yes. About that! I spoke with Mr. Zimmer. It seems he never had an interest in any of the puppies. You hoodwinked me, Miss Swan."

Emma cringed slightly, but she noticed the lighthearted tone her girlfriend sported. "I did it for your own good." She defended herself.

A brown eyebrow rose. "Oh really? Because it seems like you did for yourself."

"I did it for our family." She corrected with a grin. "You love Chief and he looks rather attached to you." She noted as the dark puppy licked the mayor's chin.

Regina couldn't help the smile that spread over her face as she kissed the puppy's head. "You still lied." She pointed out.

"It was a little white lie." Emma spoke. "Don't act all high and mighty. You lie to me."

The older woman opened her mouth in offense. "When have I ever-"

"The other day when you were sick? You said it was just a cold, but Henry told me you were throwing up like crazy."

Brown eyes rolled. "You can't compare my small fib to your manipulative lie."

Emma huffed a disbelieved laugh. "Manipulative?"

"I lied about my sickness to keep the beginning stages of our relationship alive. You're supposed to believe that I never do anything unpleasant for at least the first six months."

Blonde eyebrows creased together. "I heard you throw up right after our first kiss."

"We weren't dating then." Regina pointed out.

The savior chuckled. "You're just justifying your lie."

"It was harmless." The brunette told her.

Emma agreed. "So was my lie. You wanted Chief and I just helped your realize that."

"Now who's justifying her life?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." Emma sighed. "We both agree that a lie of any caliber isn't healthy. Let's both apologize."

"You first."

Green eyes rolled. "I'm sorry for lying to you."

Regina nodded. "I'm sorry for trying to keep the magic alive in our relationship by lying to you about my sickness.

Emma laughed and picked up both of the puppies on the bed and softly tossed them to the edge by their feet. She quickly wrapped her girlfriend up in her arms and kissed her. "You could have explosive diarrhea and I'd still find you sexy."

The mayor was disgusted. Her nose crinkled at the thought. "That's literally the grossest thing you've ever said to me."

"You better get on board with the idea, baby." Emma told her. "When we move in together, things like that will happen. One of us will be showering and the other will have to-"

Regina covered her lover's mouth. "If you don't quit talking I'll never let you fuck me again."

They both knew it was an empty threat, but the sheriff nodded anyways. "Fine. Are you going to work tomorrow or are you going to take the day off?"

"I'm going to work." The brunette informed her. "I need to catch up on everything I missed today."

Emma nodded. "Do you want me to call you if Neal wakes up?"

The mayor shook her head. "No. You can just tell me in person. I'll be slammed tomorrow. I might even have to order delivery for lunch."

"Don't work yourself too hard, baby. I'll be wanting sex tomorrow." Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina giggled and stroked her cheek. "Look at you, you're like a well oiled machine."

"It's your fault, walking around with that ass." She groaned in pleasure at the thought.

The former queen rolled her eyes. "Let's get some sleep."

Emma nodded her agreement. She kissed her gingerly. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too." Regina assured her and kissed her one more time. "Good night, honey." She whispered, feeling the puppies curl up by her feet.

* * *

Henry opened the door to his mother's room and saw Emma on the side closest to the door on her stomach, arm out of the covers and wrapped around his adoptive mom. Regina was also on her stomach, face buried in the plush pillow. Chief and Boss were lying side by side on the bottom of the bed by his parent's feet.

"Moms." The boy whisper yelled. "It's time to get up." He poked his blonde mother roughly.

He was startled when Boss stood up and barked at him. That in turn, made Emma grumbled and dig deeper into the crook of the mayor's neck. "Hush!" She commanded.

"Ma! It's seven-thirty." He informed her.

"I don't care." Emma stated.

Regina was stirred awake by all the commotion as well as the breath against her neck. "I'm awake, darling." She told her son, moving until she was firmly on her back.

The sheriff was displeased. She snuggled back up to her girlfriend after the older woman adjusted herself on her back. "Put the dogs outside, kid."

"Fine, but mom needs to feed me." He declared. Then he whistled and patted his legs. "Come on guys. Outside." Chief and Boss stumbled off the bed and followed Henry out of the door.

Regina chuckled at the sight and looked at the closed lidded savior. "It's time to wake up, dear."

The blonde grumbled. "I know." She was exhausted. A nightmare hit her around two-thirty that morning and thankfully after a relaxing massage from the former queen, she was coaxed back into sleep.

"You can sleep in if you're really that tired, baby." The mayor assured her.

Emma's heart always fluttered when the brunette used the nickname that she used for her. "I'll be fine, _dear_." She traded with a tired grin.

Regina laughed and cupped her girlfriend's cheek, bringing their lips together. She meant it to be sweet, but Emma had other ideas as she bit the older woman's top lip in desire. Her strong biceps were able to pull the mayor on top of her. "Mm. No." Regina grumbled playfully, breaking the kiss and shaking her head. "Simmer down there, Swan."

"Come on, baby." Emma pouted. "I'll be real quick. I promise."

"Mom!" Henry yelled from downstairs. "I'm _hungry_!"

The sheriff huffed. "And… flat line."

Regina smiled and crawled off of her girlfriend and got off the bed. "Our son needs to be fed."

"Our son needs to be taught the importance of not cock blocking." The blonde corrected the older woman.

The scandalized gasp her lover let out made Emma laugh. "You need to watch your mouth in our house, dear." The second the words left her house, she went to bolt.

Emma shot up out of the comfy bed and grabbed Regina's hand to pull her back. The blonde was beaming. "I believe that's the second time you've injected me into this house."

Brown eyes rolled in defense. "Slip of the tongue." She assured her.

"You've got a pretty loose tongue then." The sheriff smirked.

"Mom!" Henry yelled again.

Emma breathed deeply. "In a minute, son! Damn!" She gazed at the bedhead woman. "Look, Regina, if you want me to move in, just say so." She teased.

Regina cleared her throat. "I _want_ you to move in." She confessed. It started as a joke for the blonde, but hearing her true love admit that she _wanted _her there every morning made her near giddy, like she was some girly teenager. "But I know that it's positively too early in our relationship for such a move. Plus, you already have a home with your parents. I don't want to take that away from you so I'm not asking you to move in. We'll get to that stage eventually, but right now-"

"Breathe." Emma cut her off with playful smile. She rubbed her true love's arms. "First of all, I don't think it's too early in our relationship to move in. Honestly, I'm surprised you're even for the idea. I know how old-fashioned you are about such things." She teased. "And secondly, I just live with my parents. I love them and all, but home is wherever you are, baby." She confessed. "Wherever you and Henry are, that's my home. So if you want me to move in tomorrow, I'm all for it. If you want to wait six months or until we get married, I'll patiently wait."

The brunette got butterflies at the speech. "How about… next week?" She asked, picking at the nonexistent lent on the younger woman's wife beater.

"Sounds perfect." Emma grinned foolishly and passionately kissed her girlfriend.

"_Mom!_" Henry yelled again. "I'm going to die of starvation down here!"

The couple broke apart and Emma huffed her frustration. "We really need to teach that kid how to pour cereal."

Regina laughed and kissed the blonde one last time. "We'll talk more about this later." She promised and walked downstairs.

Emma showered and got dressed fairly quickly. She was in the middle of putting on her boots when she heard, "Emma! Come here!"

The blonde tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and walked down the stairs. Regina was flipping pancakes as Henry was chomping away on the ones his mom had already made. "What?" She asked the mayor.

Regina motioned to her connected cellphone. The savior looked down at the white iPhone. It read, 'Captain Guyliner.' She chuckled softly, sending an amused look to the former queen and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Swan. Neal woke up._" He informed.

* * *

So how ungrateful was Gold? Douche. Lol. Neal will start a turn around after the recent events. Also, Swan Queen is going to move in together &amp; things won't go as smoothly as they think. :P Of course tell me how you liked the chapter, what you think of the puppies &amp; the progress that was made. I love knowing what you all think. Next post will be Friday!


	29. Spousal Privilege

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 29

* * *

Emma was the last of the local police to arrive at the hospital. Hook and David were both sitting in the third floor waiting room. "Morning guys." She greeted casually.

Charming stood up. "How's Regina?" He asked his daughter.

"She's a little tired, but good." The savior informed him, taking the cup of coffee that Killian offered her. "Why are you _both_ here?" She asked.

Hook furrowed his dark eyebrows. "You told me to meet you here."

"I said for someone to meet me here. Not both of you." She corrected. "Someone needs to answer calls at the station and do paperwork. Regina will kill me if I don't finish the paperwork by Monday."

The pirate smirked. "I don't think rough sex qualifies as 'killing' you, Swan."

David blanched. "Excuse me?"

Emma's eyes widened. She quickly recovered and cleared her throat. "_Okay_, so I'm going to go talk to Neal. Dad, you can come with me. Hook, go open the station." She dug into her pocket for her keys and took the department key off the ring before tossing it to him. "Call David if anything important happens."

"You got it, Sheriff." Killian said after he caught the small piece of metal. "I'll need the cruiser key, of course."

Charming gave him the keys and followed his daughter down the hall. "So, what Hook said back there, that was a joke? Right? You and Regina haven't been together that long and-"

"Dad." Emma cut him off when they stood outside of Neal's door. "We're at work. I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you." She told him firmly.

When she went to open the door, David grabbed her hand. "Just, yes or no? Have you two been intimate?"

Green eyes rolled as she sighed deeply. "Yes." She told him. "I've spent the night with her multiple times. What did you think we were doing?" She asked rhetorically before opening the door to ex-boyfriend's room.

Neal was asleep when they entered, and Gold was nowhere to be found, but Belle was sitting on his bedside. "Hey." She greeted the pair.

"I thought he was awake." The blonde noted, walking slowly to the patient's bed, looking over him.

Belle nodded. "He was. He's in and out mostly."

"Where's Gold?" David questioned.

"He went to see Regina." The auburn brunette informed them.

Emma's ear alerted at the information. "What?"

Belle clarified, "He went to thank her for saving Neal."

The sheriff scoffed. "Yeah right."

"He did. Neal told Rumple what Regina did for him so he went over to her office." The woman informed her.

Charming still wasn't too clear on the events of the previous day and his mind was still slightly fixated on the fact that Regina had taken certain liberties with his pride and joy so he was mostly removed from the situation.

The savior didn't understand. "Why would he go over there though?"

"To thank her." Came the raspy voice of Neal.

Emma's head whirled to him and she smiled softly at seeing his brown eyes again. "Hey dumb ass." She teased, lightheartedly.

The brunette man found it in him to chuckle. "It's nice to see you too, Em."

David cleared his throat. "Belle, would you like to go get some coffee with me?"

Belle nodded and stood up. "Yeah." Charming opened the door for her and followed her out of the room, leaving the exes together.

Emma sat down next to his bed and chewed her lip. "I'm glad you're okay." She said honestly. "How are you feeling?"

The man thought about it. "Sore. Tired."

"I need to get your statement." She declared to him.

Neal licked his dry lips before motioning to the cup of water beside the bed. "Can you?"

Emma nodded. "Sure, yeah." She grabbed the cup and slowly poured him a mouthful.

"Is Ariel pressing charges against me for stealing her bracelet?" He asked.

The blonde shook her head. "No. She's just glad you're okay, but Dr. Whale reported your injuries as a result of an assault so I've got to close the case."

Baelfire nodded his understanding. "Did you get Regina's statement?"

"Yeah. I took it yesterday." She confirmed.

"So she's okay?" He asked.

"She's fine." Emma assured him. "A little tired. I don't think she'll be going for a swim anytime soon." She chuckled softly. "But physically, she's all good."

Neal offered a weak smile. "Good."

"What happened out there, Neal?"

The brunette took a deep breath. "I was almost to the Enchanted Forest when she grabbed me."

"She being Ursula?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. I hadn't ever met her, but she was villain so I figured she'd know who my father was." The man explained.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Did she not know who he was?" She couldn't imagine someone from that place not knowing who the dark one was.

Neal huffed a laugh, feeling a light pain in his stomach. "No, she definitely knew him. It just wasn't good memories. Big surprise, my papa screwed her over for his own personal gain. She planned to kill me for revenge against him."

Emma didn't need anything more on that front. Gold fucking people over was kind of his thing. "How'd she make the lashes on you?" She asked.

"She had this gold spear thing. Twenty-one lashes." He recalled. "She counted them out loud."

The sheriff wondered if the number meant anything. "Why twenty-one?"

Neal shrugged. "No idea. She just kept _slicing_ until I was too tired to move. My blood, it was all in the water around me." As he recalled the events, Emma could see the fear in his eyes. "After she was done, she grabbed me and threw me out of her little cave. I thought maybe she had let me go until I saw four sharks coming at me." The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. Her girlfriend never mentioned anything about sharks. "The next thing I knew they shrunk into trout and Regina was swimming towards me. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

Both of them were quiet for several beats until Emma decided to be honest. "Neal, what you did was stupid."

The man scoffed. "That's understatement of the year."

"I'm glad you're safe and everything, but you put yourself in this situation." She told him. "Your pursuit of Robin Hood is ridiculous-"

"I know. All right?" Neal cut her off. "You're with Regina. She's your true love." He didn't sound happy about it, but at least he was acknowledging it.

Emma licked her lips. "Did you know that when you went to find Robin Hood?" The man nodded and his answer caused the savior to stand up. "Damn it, Neal." She gritted out. "If you knew then why the hell would you still go?"

"Because I'm an idiot, okay?" He exclaimed. "I _love _you and I was willing to try anything- _do_ anything to get you to be with me. I thought that bringing Robin Hood here-"

The sheriff shook her head as she cut him off. "Would make Regina leave me?" She demanded to know. "You're right. You are an idiot because bringing Robin Hood here would have accomplished nothing but bruising my knuckles because I swear to God I would have beat both you and that stupid dude unconscious."

Neal was slightly amused. "You don't even know the guy and you're insulting him."

"I saw the cartoon." She grumbled.

The brunette nodded. "I know. You liked the cartoon." He chuckled.

"Until I found out the guy almost ended up with my girlfriend." She laughed along with him, moving to sit on the edge of his hospital bed.

After their laughter subsided, they made eye contact. Neither of them spoke for a moment, both enjoying the light air between them. "I'm sorry." Neal confessed. "Belle told me that you seemed really worried about Regina. She didn't have to come after me, but I'm grateful she did. Can you thank her for me?"

"I can, but you should really tell her yourself." Emma suggested.

Neal agreed that he should tell her himself. He made a point to do just that when he got released. "Does Henry know I'm here?"

The sheriff shook her head. "No. We wanted to wait until we knew you'd be okay. We plan on telling him about it after school today."

"I'd like to see him." Bae requested.

Emma wasn't on board. "I don't know, Neal. He's still pretty upset with how you reacted to me and Regina."

"Come on." He huffed. "I was shocked."

"You called her a bitch and claimed that she had done something to make me be with her." The savior reminded him. "Look, who the fuck knows where he got it from but Henry's a pretty forgiving kid. He won't be mad forever. He'll probably even want to come see you tonight after we tell him what happened to you. And if he does, we'll stop by, but if he doesn't you'll have to give him time and apologize. He's protective of Regina."

The man hoped his son would want to come see him. "You'll really come by if he wants to?"

"Yeah. And if you're asleep, I'll ever wake you up." The blonde told him. "I don't want to keep him from you, Neal. I just want you to grow up and quit trying to ruin my relationship."

A nurse knocked on the door and entered the room. "It's time to clean your stitches." She informed the man. "I can come back if it would be better you?"

Emma shook her head, answering for her ex. "No, thank you. We were just done."

She went to leave, but turned around when she heard, "Hey Em?" Their eyes met. "I promise I won't interfere anymore."

"I hope you keep that promise." She told him before exiting the room.

* * *

Regina was on her laptop ordering a new cellphone for Emma when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She called and officially added the iPhone to her cart.

Her eyes widened when she saw Rumplestiltskin limp his way into her office. "Good morning, dearie." He greeted.

"Gold." The mayor said formally, closing her computer and folding her hands over the device. "What are you doing here?"

The older man stood before her desk and looked around. His stance seemed uncomfortable and awkward, but Regina said nothing as she waited. "My boy woke up early this morning." He informed her.

She nodded. "Emma told me. What about it?"

"He said you helped him." Gold told her.

Regina shrugged. "That's why I went after, Gold- to stop him from getting himself killed. I know your past with Ursula."

The pawnbroker chuckled bitterly with the memory of his past with the sea witch. "Yes. It's a rather colorful one isn't it?"

"You killed her mother." The former queen recalled. "To be honest, I'm surprised she was so _traditional_ with her torture of Neal."

Gold tightened his lips. "She never did have the stomach for killing. She always fed her victims to the sea."

The mayor cleared her throat. "Why are you here Gold?"

He straightened his posture slightly. "I assume your beloved Miss Swan told you about our conversation yesterday."

A brown eyebrow rose. "I can assure you that you aren't a topic of discussion for us."

"Regardless, I've come here to… _thank_ you for helping Bae." The man struggled to get out.

Regina was rather surprised. She crossed her arms, taken aback by his words. "Such rare words to hear from the dark one."

Gold rolled his eyes. "That biting humor doesn't fit you, dearie."

"You don't owe me your thanks." The woman informed him. "I didn't help Neal for you. I did it for my family." She clarified. "He's Henry's biological father and regardless of her protesting, I know Emma cares for him as all."

The older man chuckled darkly. "The Evil Queen is trying to lighten her heart, is she?"

Regina shook her head. "This wasn't about me, Gold. I don't expect you to understand that, because everything you do if solely _for_ your benefit. But I helped Neal for the two people I love in the world, not to appease you." She cleared her throat. "So if that's all you came here for, you can leave now. I'm slammed with paperwork."

Gold thought about saying more, but he had said his peace and that was all he could do, so he simply left.

* * *

Emma stopped by the mansion to pick up Chief and Boss. They had spent the better part of the morning outside with a decent amount of water and food to tide them over. The savior and her dad arrived at the station shortly after.

They were greeted by Hook talking on the phone as Penny slept on the cot in the holding cell. The puppies ears perked up when she heard footsteps and when she saw her brothers scamper into the room, she hopped off the bed and greeted them.

Hook saw the sheriff and lit up. "Oh! She just came in. Want to- Yeah, here she is." He held the phone out to the sheriff. "It's the queen."

The blonde woman took it. "Swan." She spoke.

_"Honey, you haven't ordered a new phone yet. Have you?_"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Not yet. Why?"

_"Well don't. I just ordered one for you._"

"Okay. Why'd you do that? I was going to take care of it."

_"You're a procrastinator. You'd be without a phone for weeks before you actually did something about it."_

Emma wanted to be offended, but her girlfriend was right. "All right. Well thank you. I'll pay you back."

_"Don't worry about it, dear."_ The mayor assured her. _"How was Neal?"_

The sheriff sat on Killian's desk, getting comfortable for this conversation. "He was all right. Said he's sore. But he also mentioned sharks."

A long pause was echoing on the line. _"Well he was in and out. Who knows how much of what he said you can trust."_

"Nice try, Regina. He said you turned them into little fish."

_"It wasn't a big deal._" The older woman told her.

Emma scoffed. "Maybe so but it is a big deal that you didn't tell me. We _literally_ just talked about lying to each other last night."

"_Now, I didn't _lie_." _Regina corrected.

"No, you just omitted the truth." The blonde argued.

"_Because I knew you'd overreact to the whole thing_."

"Do you see me overreacting?" Emma asked. "You're a big girl, baby. A couple sharks are nothing for you. I just wish you'd have told me instead of just assuming I'm some nagging girlfriend."

The mayor sighed. _"I don't think you're some nagging girlfriend, Emma."_

"You should have told me is all." The savior ended it at that.

_"I should have_." Regina agreed. "_But on another note, Gold stopped by my office today."_

"Yeah, I heard something like that. What'd he want?" Emma questioned.

"_To thank me_." Her tone was surprising.

"Hm. Seems very un-Gold of him." The savior chuckled.

Regina joined in on her laughter. "_That's what I thought._ _He seemed genuine too._"

Green eyes widened. "Wow. Are we in an alternative universe?"

_"I asked myself the same question." _

There was a small pause. "Not that I don't love hearing your beautiful voice, but I imagine you wouldn't be calling me on such a busy day unless it was important and while ordering my phone could be argued as important, surely that's not the only reason you called."

"_No, it wasn't. However, the reason I called isn't necessarily important, but this was driving me absolutely crazy; all that stuff you have at your parent's house from your whores, you won't be bringing them when you move in. Right?"_

Emma rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. Jealous bitch. "I don't know, baby. Can we discuss this later?"

_"If you do bring them, I hope you don't think that they'll be brought into our room. I won't have trophies from your previous conquests sitting on my dresser mocking me."_

The blonde laughed into the receiver. "As fun as this jealousy of yours is, I'm going to postpone this conversation. I have a huge pile of paperwork that I have to do and my boss is such a bitch when I don't get it all done by the deadline."

Regina ignored that. _"I won't do it, Swan. They can come in the house, but not the bedroom._"

"I love you, Regina. I'll talk to you later." She hung up before she even heard a reply.

Killian was smirking at her when she put the phone down. "She was jealous, was she? Neal kiss you at the hospital?"

Emma pushed his face away and walked towards her office. "No, dick face. Watch the puppies for me. Any accidents they have are for you to clean up."

* * *

Henry and his birth mother were playing video games at the loft when David walked in, causing the two previously sleeping puppies to stand up and bark him as he carried groceries in.

"Calm it down!" Emma commanded and both of the boys lied back down by her feet, ceasing their barking.

Charming was rather impressed. "They seem well behaved." He noted as he placed the bag on the counter and opened the fridge to put them away.

The sheriff nodded as she completed a pass against her son on the game. "I work on their pack mentality and behavior during lunch." She informs him. "Where's mom?"

"She's picking up her prescribed prenatals." He grumbled.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't sound too happy about that."

"Well I went there earlier to pick them up, but apparently I wasn't allowed to even though I'm her husband." David ranted.

Henry intercepted his mom's pass and laughed. "You're gonna have to do better than that mom."

"Isn't Regina supposed to be coming over?" The blonde man asked his daughter. He knew the couple was supposed to tell the boy the events of yesterday.

"Yeah." Henry answered for her. "She's on her way over."

Mary Margaret stormed into the loft and slammed the door behind her. "So guess what I just found out!" She yelled to the room, causing the savior to pause the video game she was playing.

Emma, Henry, and the two wolf hybrid dogs didn't move. David walked over to his wife and bravely asked, "What?"

"You weren't able to pick up my prescription today because we aren't _legally_ married." Snow revealed.

Charming was confused. "H- We're married." He disagreed. "I vividly remember out wedding day. Regina interrupted and declared our eternal misery."

"You're welcome for fixing that by the way." Emma winked at them, finding humor in the situation.

Henry huffed a laugh. "You're welcoming for bringing you here."

The sheriff scoffed. "You're welcome too for getting people to believe you weren't crazy."

Mary Margaret ignored the pair sitting on the couch. "We were married in the Enchanted Forest, David. Not _here_ which means we don't have any spousal privileges."

"Does that make me a bastard child?" Emma asked.

Blue eyes glared at her. "This isn't funny, Emma." Charming told her before turning back to the pixie haired woman. "So, if we're not legally married then what does that mean for the baby?"

"I don't know!" Snow exclaimed, rubbing her forehead. "I'm not sure how everything works in this world."

Emma decided to throw them a bone and stood up. She walked over to them and rubbed her mom's back. "Calm down. In regards to the baby, it won't be affected too much as long as you name dad as the father on the birth certificate. If you want spousal privilege though, you can just get married again, legally."

"Yeah." David nodded in agreement. "We can just get married again."

"Great!" The savior grinned. "You can go tomorrow."

"Woah!" Mary Margaret shook her head.

David was in agreement with his wife. "No way."

The younger woman furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

The couple looked at one another, smiling like two love struck teenagers. "If we're going to get married again, let's do it right." Snow suggested, beaming.

"Maybe this time Regina won't threaten our happiness." The deputy chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well maybe this time you'll invite her to the wedding."

Charming held his true love's hands in his own. "What do you say? Will you marry me one more time?"

The dark haired woman nodded enthusiastically. "I'd marry you every day." They kissed sweetly until a knock on the door interrupted them.

Emma was smirking as she went to answer the door. Having her girlfriend there was going to be absolutely hilarious. She opened the door and let her girlfriend in. "Baby, you're just in time. Guess what my parents are going to do?"

* * *

So Neal won't interfere anymore. Let's hope it lasts. Next chapter our ladies will reveal their plans to move in &amp; you'll get to see how everybody reacts to that. Also, there's going to be a great section with Henry totally giving it to his dad. Lol. I found it rather enjoyable. New post will be Sunday!


	30. Be The Stand-Up Dad He's Never Had

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 30

* * *

"I can't believe your parents are getting married again." Regina chuckled as she and her lover stood outside of the loft.

Emma chuckled in disbelief. "I can't either."

The mayor chewed her lip for a moment. "Is it bad that I kind of feel like they stole our thunder with the whole moving in thing?"

If the sheriff wasn't laughing before, she definitely was then. "Not at all. I'm noticing a pattern here. We confess our love for each other and they're pregnant. Now we're moving in and they're getting married. Total thunder thieves. Not only are they stealing our thunder, they're one upping us!"

"Right?" The older woman played along. "I suppose I'll just have to destroy their happiness again."

Emma smirked, gripping her girlfriend's hips and pinning her against a nearby wall. "Baby, you're defiling their daughter on a near daily basis. I think you're punishing them enough with that."

Brown eyes glinted with sinister joy. "You're right and defiling you is miles more pleasurable than just creating this town and making them miserable."

"Exactly." The blonde agreed, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

Regina gripped the younger woman's neck and deepened the kiss, enjoying the soft flesh of her true love. Her tongue swiped the savior's bottom lip and she was granted entrance into Emma's warm mouth, tangling their tongues together in a slow erotic dance of pleasure.

The blonde moved one of her hands to cup the delicious backside of her true love. She made sure to squeeze the flesh and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure from the older woman.

It was the loft door opening that broke them apart. The couple reluctantly broke apart to see Mary Margaret cringing slightly at the sight. "I-sorry." She flushed in embarrassment.

"What's up?" Emma asked her mother. She had no intention to push away from the pinned mayor, but she at least but she did turn her face towards the schoolteacher.

Snow cleared her throat. "David and I just need your opinion on some things. It can wait." She assured, waving her hand. "I didn't think you two would be…" She looked at the former queen was raised an eyebrow in waiting. Mary Margaret shook her head. "Never mind-"

"I'll be there in a minute, mom." The savior promised, lifting a hand to wipe at her lips.

"Just, whenever you're ready." The pixie haired woman sent them an uncomfortable smile before she went back inside.

The blonde laughed once the door was closed. She turned back in the direction of her girlfriend. "So my mom seems to be adjusting well to us."

Regina huffed a disbelieving laugh. "Yes. She looked extremely comfortable when she saw us together just now."

"Baby steps." Emma reminded with a grin.

"Should we be worried about how Henry reacted to Neal being in the hospital?" The older woman questioned, changing the subject. The couple had told him everything that happened the day prior and instead of being his usual big-hearted self, he seemed distant about what happened with Neal.

_The couple stood in front of Emma's bed in the loft as Henry sat on it, facing them. They told him everything that happened, including the fact that Regina and Neal both ended up in the hospital. They assured him that both his adoptive mother and biological father were okay though and kept too many details out of it._

_ Henry looked at both of them. "So… you lied to me." He accused._

_ Regina glanced at the blonde for a moment before shaking her head. "No. We just waited to tell you. Yesterday was a world wind, dear. We were both exhausted."_

_ "Because my dad tried to break you guys up… again." The boy reminded them. "Why'd you help him if he tried to break you up?"_

_ "Because it was the right thing to do, kid." Emma told him. _

_ The mayor nodded. "Neal needed help."_

_ "He was stupid." Henry pointed out._

_ "Language, young man." The older woman sent him a slight glare. "You don't speak of your elders that way."_

_ The boy shrugged. "It's true." He grumbled._

_ Emma agreed. "Yeah, he was stupid, but sometimes people do stupid things. I have. Your mom has."_

_ "Why are you guys defending him?" The boy asked, angry. "He tried to break you up!" He exclaimed. "You guys aren't going to… are you?"_

_ The two women simultaneously shook their heads. "No." The former queen assured their son. "Honey, you don't need to worry about anyone breaking us up because that's not going to happen."_

_ The savior nodded. "Not only will we not allow that to happen, but Neal told me he wouldn't interfere anymore so you have nothing to worry about."_

_ Henry furrowed his brown eyebrows. "You talked to him?" He asked his birth mother._

_ "Yeah. I had to get his recollection of yesterday." There was a small pause. "Do you want to go visit him in the hospital? We can all go together, right now if you want." The blonde suggested._

_ The kid shook his head. "No thanks."_

_ Regina hadn't heard such a rude tone since before the curse broke. "Are you sure you don't want to see him? I'm sure he'd like to see you."_

_ "If he really cared about me then he wouldn't have been mean to you." Henry argued to the brunette._

_ The mayor disagreed. "Well, when Emma first arrived to town we didn't get along but we still both cared about you."_

_ "Really?" Emma asked in disbelief. "You're comparing the two?"_

_ Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine, so they're slightly different."_

_ "Slightly?"_

_ Henry ended his mothers bickering. "I just don't want to see him. Okay?"_

_ "No. I will not accept that as an answer." Regina shook her head. "You adored him weeks ago and now you're acting like you never want to see him again."_

_ "I don't!" The boy stressed. "I lived ten years without a dad. I don't need one now." He huffed._

Needless to say, the rest of the conversation didn't go over all that smoothly. He didn't want to see his father, so both of the women relented.

Emma shook her head. "Neal insulted you and the kid is still upset about that. It'll pass."

"You're sure?" Regina asked, not feeling as certain about that as her girlfriend. Henry seemed rather angry.

"I'm sure. But can you blame him for not wanting to see the guy?" The sheriff asked. "Neal said some pretty nasty stuff about our relationship and _you_. Then he puts himself into a dangerous situation and nearly dies."

The mayor nodded her agreement. "I know, and I'm not excusing his behavior, but Henry seemed so… cold about the whole thing."

"Baby, he'll come around." Emma assured her.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Regina yielded. "I'll give it a week, and if no progress is made we're going to talk to him."

The sheriff beamed. "You're inviting me into the scolding of our son?" She put a hand to her heart. "Baby, that's so sweet."

Brown eyes rolled playfully. "Okay. I'm leaving now." She laughed, moving to kiss her lover sweetly.

"See ya, sexy lady." Emma winked. "I love you."

Regina flushed. "I love you too."

Emma watched the older woman descend down the stairs before she headed back into the loft where her parents were waiting for her. Henry was upstairs doing his homework, and it seemed Snow White and Prince Charming were doing some homework of their own on her MacBook while siting at the bar. The savior looked at the screen and saw an array of wedding decorations on the page.

"Wow. You guys move fast." She chuckled, going to fridge and grabbing the carton of apple juice and drinking straight from it.

Mary Margaret would scold if it were anything but the apple juice, but nobody else in the house drank it, so it was all right. She cleared her throat and explained, "This is our wedding day, sweetie and I don't want to get married when I'm nine months pregnant."

David nodded his head in agreement. "It would also be preferable if we got married before she started showing. Our anniversary is coming up in three weeks-"

"You want to get married in three weeks?" The blonde woman exclaimed.

Snow gestured with her hands. "I know it seems fast, but really we're already married. This is just a formality."

Emma shook her head. "No, I get that part. This wedding is just for the legal issues, but you said you wanted some dream wedding and you guys are expecting that to be done within the next three weeks?"

"Well we've recruited help." The dark haired woman defended.

The blonde huffed in disbelief. Her parents were speedy little planners. "Who'd you get to help you? You got re-engaged like an hour ago."

"Your mother called Tinkerbelle." Charming revealed as his wife scrolled through ideas.

Emma ran a hand through her thick blonde locks as she chuckled to herself. "All right." She relented. "Where's it going to be at? Who's performing the ceremony? Who's going to be your best man, dad or your maid of honor, mom? Oh, are you going to have bachelor/bachelorette parties."

Both of her parents gave her a confused look. "Is that a thing?" Snow questioned.

"What's a bachelor party?" David asked.

Emma shook her head, not understanding how old-time her parent's were. She leaned against the bar and closed her MacBook on them. She cleared her throat. "Before you guys go planning the ceremony, let me explain how weddings here are." She pointed between them. "Both of you have to pick a best man and a maid of honor. Those people will stand beside you and hold your rings." Her mother raised her hand. Emma rolled her eyes but motioned to her. "What's your question?"

"Does my maid of honor have to be a woman?" Mary Margaret asked.

The sheriff didn't know how to reply. What a stupid question. "I mean, I guess not? But usually it is."

David raised his hand and waited until his daughter waved for him to speak. "How are we supposed to pick?"

"Pick your best friend." Emma said in frustration. "You don't have any siblings so just pick someone."

"Well I'd probably pick Ruby." Snow thought out loud. "I'm afraid the dwarfs will be upset I didn't pick them though."

"You don't think they would. Do you? I figured I'd pick Grumpy to be my best man, but if-"

Emma groaned and rubbed her face. Her parents were getting off track. "You don't have to pick right now." She cut her father off. "And _please_ don't try and decide when I'm around." She didn't even want to think how mind numbing that debate would be. "Anyways, back to bachelor and bachelorette parties. You guys seriously didn't have that back home?"

David shrugged. "I have no idea what it is, but it doesn't sound familiar."

"Basically it's a separate party for both of you. It's usually held on the same night and with a _bunch_ of alcohol and sometimes strippers."

Dark eyebrows creased in confusion. "Strippers?"

Emma looked between them. Surely they had to know what strippers were. Her mother seemed oblivious, but her dad was blushing. The savior smirked. "I think dad can explain that to you."

Snow looked at her flushing husband, or fiancée, and she could tell from his expression that she wouldn't approve of whatever strippers were. "Are they like the girl's from the brothel back in the Enchanted Forest?"

David shook his head vehemently. "No." He assured her firmly. "There's no sex involved."

Emma chuckled at the scene. "How do you even know what stripper's are, dad?" She questioned the blonde man.

The deputy went pale. "I- it was before the curse broke." He made sure to tell them. "I to the Rabbit Hole with Happy and-"

"No way!" Emma gasped. "I didn't know we had strippers in this town!"

"We might not anymore." David argued. "Like I said, it was before the curse broke."

Snow rolled her green eyes. "Will someone please explain to me what a stripper is?"

"Someone who takes her clothes off for money." Emma enlightened her mother quickly before she turned to David. "So who'd you see naked?"

Mary Margaret was appalled. "You saw another woman naked?"

Charming looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment. "You slept with Whale." He reminded.

There was a pause and Emma was grinning at the sight before her. "Fair enough." Snow simply cleared her throat and turned to her daughter. "I don't think we'll be having bachelor/bachelorette parties."

Emma nodded her understanding, trying to hide her beaming smile. "No worries. So, let's talk about your vows." She changed the topic. "Now, you guys can either go traditional or write your own."

* * *

The next day Henry waved as his adoptive mother drove away from the school, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't going in. He waited until she was out of sight and looked around him. Thankfully his grandmother wasn't in sight, so he quickly scampered down the street towards the hospital.

He was angry with his father. The man was super cool to him since they met, so he was shocked when he found out how his father reacted to the fact that his moms were in love. He didn't want to talk to the guy with both of his moms' presence so he decided he'd skip school and explain to his dad how he hurt him.

Luckily for him, the school was only two blocks away from the hospital so he made it there pretty quickly. He walked up to the nurse's desk and smiled cheekily at her. "Hi." He greeted with a wave. "I'm looking for my dad. Neal Cassidy."

The nurse, Mallory, smiled at the boy. She looked through the computer, typing the name in. "He's on the third floor, room 304."

"Thank you, ma'am." He said politely and headed for the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the doors to close. The memory of him bringing Emma to the third floor to find her dad flashed in his head. He took his mother to meet her father and now he was going to visit his own dad.

When the elevator lifted to bring him up, the boy started to debate if it was good idea to be there. His debating time didn't last because the doors opened again he walked towards the room. He thought about knocking, but decided to just walk in.

Neal was sitting reclined in the hospital bed. He was eating the breakfast tray he was brought. His eyes moved up when he heard the door click open and when he saw his son standing there in his school uniform, his jaw went slacked.

"Hey." Henry greeted nervously, shutting the door behind him.

The brunette man dropped his spork and wiped his hands on the bed sheets. He cleared his dry throat. "Hey dude." He smiled. "Are your _moms_ with you?"

The boy shook his head and sat his book bag on the chair close by. "No. They think I'm at school." He said honestly.

"Oh." Neal knew the right thing to do was call his ex-girlfriend, but he wanted to see his son so he pointed his finger around his tray. "Want my pudding?" He asked. "They gave me vanilla. I only like chocolate."

Henry shook his head. "No. I'm mad at you." The eleven-year old revealed.

"Then why are you here?" Bae challenged, hoping it would get the kid to open up to him.

"I just… wanted to know you were okay." He confessed to the older man.

Neal smiled. His boy still cared. "I'm okay, buddy." He promised. "Your mom. Regina. She helped me."

Henry nodded. "I know. She's a good person." He glared at his dad. "Even though you were mean to her, she still helped you."

"I know." Neal told him. "I was a dick to mom and Emma too."

"Have you apologized?" The boy asked, raising a judgy eyebrow. "Because that's what you do when you're mean to people."

The man agreed. "You're right, buddy. I'm going to apologize as soon as I'm better again."

"Good." Henry said, arms crossing. "Because they're going to be together forever."

Neal chuckled slightly. He still felt a slight ache in his chest at that fact, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. "I'm starting to see that."

The boys sat in silence for a couple of moments. "I'm happy you're okay." Henry confessed quietly.

"I'll have some cool scars once all is said and done. Wanna see my battle wounds?" The grown brunette asked.

Henry didn't say anything for a beat. He thought about saying no because he was still slightly upset with his father, but he eventually perked up and said, "Heck yeah!"

Neal laughed softly and took his shoulder out of one side of his robe to reveal the lashes across his arm and upper chest. Kids loved battle wounds.

* * *

Emma was fairly bored as she signed and read over the big pile of weekly paperwork. She was wishing that her and David had switched duties today. She'd much rather be out in the field than be stuck doing an inhumane amount of paperwork.

Killian had the day off too, so it was her lone day at the stations. She opted to drop the puppies off in her lover's house, placing them in the front yard with water and food. She made sure to lock the gate behind her so nobody would steal them.

Her day had been a total bore fest and it was only 9:30. Thankfully the phone rang. It was the only action she had gotten all day and eagerly picked it up. "Sheriff's department."

_"Hi sweetie."_ It was her mother. _"I'm surprised you're at work today. Did Regina take off instead?"_

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. She took the time to lean back in her chair. "What do you mean instead? Why would Regina take off work?"

There was a pause. "_To stay home with Henry…"_

Emma's green eyes widened slightly. "Henry is a school." She stated slowly, feeling unsure as the words fell out of her mouth. She figured Regina would tell her if the kid was sick or staying home for any other reason.

_"No."_ Mary Margaret disputed_. "He's not here."_

"What?" The sheriff demanded. "Are you sure?"

Snow scoffed. _"Emma, I have seventeen kids in my class and only fifteen showed up today and the other kid that's missing was absent yesterday because he has lice." _

Emma rubbed her forehead. "Regina might have him. I haven't talked to her since this morning and she told me that she was getting ready to take him. Maybe something happened. Let me call her and I'll call you right back."

_"Okay." _

They hung up and Emma dialed her girlfriend's cellphone number. "Pick up, baby." She instructed as the rings went on.

It connected. _"You're interrupting my work, Miss Swan. This better be good."_

"Do you have Henry?" The blonde rushed out.

_"No."_ Regina informed slowly. _"He's at school."_

Emma huffed, not believing the situation. "Apparently not. My mom said he never showed up for school. She called to see how he was because she thought he was sick."

The mayor started to panic; Emma could hear it in her tone. _"Oh my God. We have to go find him! I dropped him off at directly in front of the school as always."_

"Did you watch him go in?" The sheriff asked.

_"I-"_ Regina stopped herself. _"No. He waved goodbye to me and I drove away."_

Emma chewed her lip. It was likely he just skipped to avoid school. She allowed herself to relax. "Okay, well-"

_"How stupid am I?"_ The mayor was appalled by herself. _"I should have stayed and watched him walk in!"_

"Baby." The blonde interrupted. "It's not your fault. The little bastard just skipped."

_"Unless he was taken!"_ The former queen gasped at the thought. _"Oh god, what if he was kidnapped!"_

Green eyes rolled. "Yes. Because kidnapping the mayor's kid in a town that you can't leave from sounds like such a smart idea."

_"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, dear."_ Regina hissed. _"Neal found a loophole in the barrier. It's likely someone else could too."_

Her mind flashed to Neal leaving town with Ariel's bracelet. A light bulb went off. "Oh, baby! We're so stupid." Emma complained. "Neal." She revealed. "He went to see Neal."

_"He didn't want to see him last night."_ The brunette argued. _"Why would he be there?"_

"Maybe he just didn't want us there." The savior shrugged. "I'll call Dr. Whale and see if Henry's there."

"_Call me back when you find out. I'll die of worry if you won't_." Regina told her truthfully.

Emma softly grinned at the confession. "I'll call. Love you."

_"Love you too, dear."_

The sheriff glanced back at the boring as hell paper work once she hung up with her true love. She speed dialed the hospital, happy for a longer distraction from her work.

Victor didn't answer, but the front desk nurse, Mallory did. "_Storybrooke Hospital. How may I help you?"_

"Hey, this is Sheriff Swan. Could you connect me with Dr. Whale please?" Emma asked, fiddling with his pen as she spoke.

_"Of course, Sheriff. I'll page him right now."_

"Thank you." The blonde said and listened to the obnoxious call waiting music. She wished it would play something good or at least something that didn't restart after thirty seconds.

She waited a good five minutes for Victor to pick up the phone. Emma had continued doing paperwork as she waited for him. _"This is Dr. Whale."_ The man spoke into the receiver.

Emma dropped her pen and looked ahead. "Hey, Whale. This is Emma." She clarified. "Is Henry there?"

_"Uh, I haven't see him."_ The doctor informed her, highly confused_. "Why would he be here?"_

The sheriff had to assume the kid was there and that Whale just didn't know it. "He'd be with Neal. Can you check for me?"

Whale was quiet for a moment. _"I've got an emergency c-section to perform, Sheriff. But I can transfer you to Neal's room. He has a phone connected to his bed."_

Emma hit herself in the forehead. She totally blanked on that. _"Yeah, do that please."_ She instructed.

"You got it." Whale said before transferring her.

* * *

Neal and Henry were playing chess on the food tray. The boy frequently brought it from his house because him and Nick liked to play it during recess sometimes when the weather was bad. Henry was sitting Indian style on the end of the bed, Neal's feet beside him.

It was the kid's turn and Bae was just watching him, realizing just how much he missed him. "I miss you, buddy." He told him honestly.

Henry looked up at his father, moving a white pawn before he replied. "I missed you too." He confessed. He still wasn't happy with the man's reaction to his moms' relationship, but he was getting over it, as long as Neal really didn't try to break them up anymore.

With a grin, Neal moved his own black piece and looked at the time on the TV guide channel. It was nearly ten in the morning. "Are you not going to school at all today?" He asked his son.

"Yeah." The eleven year old nodded. "Chances are grandma will think I'm just home sick. Mom and Ma won't find out until after school."

Neal was rather impressed. Obviously this wasn't his son's first time skipping school. His mind latched on to a certain wording. He cleared his throat as he waited for the boy to move his chess piece. "So is that what you call Emma? Ma?"

Henry didn't look up from studying the table. "Yeah." He nonchalantly told the man. "I'll call her mom sometimes, but when they're both around, she's ma."

The older brunette nodded. "She looks like a ma." He agreed. "More so than Regina."

Henry chuckled at the thought. "Mom would kill me if I ever called her that. She's too proper for that."

Neal joined the laughter until his bed phone rang. He furrowed his eyebrows before picking it up. "Hello?"

_"It's Emma."_ The sheriff's voice came through the bulk device. _"Is Henry with you?"_

The former thief looked at his concentrated son. "Yeah, he-"

Emma cut him off. _"Don't let him know it's me."_ She instructed firmly. _"Pretend I'm someone else."_

He was quick on his feet. "He's not here, _Belle_." Neal spoke.

_"Belle? Really? That's who you choose?"_ Emma asked.

Baelfire cleared his throat. "What are you calling for, _Belle_?"

The savior shook her head to get back on track. _"Right. Look, I know the kid skipped school to see you and believe me he'll be punished very soon for being such a sneaky little bastard, but I'll give you until noon with him."_

Neal smiled softly. "Really?"

_"Yeah. Regina will probably kill me, but honestly I was worried the kid was still mad at you-"_

"Oh, he is." The man opposed. "I'm trying to fix it." His son made his chess move and Neal quickly foresaw the move and jumped him, smirking when the boy grumbled.

_"Then fix it."_ Emma instructed. _"Be the standup dad he's never had, Neal."_

The brunette sighed deeply. "I'm trying." He swore.

_"I know. That's why I'll be there at noon instead of in ten minutes."_ The sheriff informed him.

Neal smiled softly. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

_"I'll see you at noon."_

"See ya then." He said before hanging up.

Henry looked up from the board for a moment. "What'd Belle want?"

Neal waved it off. "Nothing important." He lied, smiling at his son. "So, want to explain why your last move was a horrible mistake?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I thought for sure it was good one." Henry pleaded his case. His dad just chuckled and explained it to him.

* * *

So I didn't plan for this chapter to posted on Father's Day but how adorable is that? Lol. Worked out perfectly! Oh the Charming's engagement/wedding is going to be a joy to write. A lot of good stuff is coming up, guys. We've got Henry's first football game, Swan Queen merging their lives together &amp; Snow &amp; Charming get married again. It's gonna be great.

Next post will be probably be Tuesday! I have a wedding to go to on Monday so I may not get it posted until Wednesday, but I'm aiming for Tuesday! I don't plan on diverting from the normal update groove I have going. This will be a one time thing. I hate when writer's slowly dial back on chapters &amp; then eventually quit posting altogether. That won't be me guys! Hah. I promise!

Anyways, enough of my rambling. Let me know what you think! Until next time!


	31. Grounded

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 31

* * *

Emma picked Henry up from the hospital around noon like she promised. She simply walked him into the school told him they'd talk about his punishment later. Which eventually led them to the mansion, Henry sitting on the couch in the living room as both of his mothers stood in front of him, arms crossed.

The blonde spoke first. "Kid, you really screwed up today."

"I know." He said solemnly.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "If you knew, you shouldn't have done it." She said firmly. "Your education is important. We gave you the option to see your father last night and you didn't take it. If you changed your mind, we would have taken you _after_ school."

"Why didn't you just tell us you wanted to see Neal?" Emma questioned.

The boy sighed. "I didn't want to see him with you guys there." He told them honestly.

The brunette woman scoffed. "Why not?" When he didn't answer, Regina got angry. "Henry Daniel Mills, you answer me right now if you want any semblance of a life beyond school!"

"I went there to yell at him!" Henry snapped.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Yell at him?" She wasn't expecting that. Sure, Neal had said that the kid was still mad at him, but the guys seemed to be in a good place when she showed up to pick Henry up.

"Yeah. For the stuff he said about you and mom." The kid cleared up. "I told him it wasn't okay. I wanted to make sure he wouldn't try to break you up anymore."

The couple looked at each other for a moment before Regina spoke up. "So you skipped school to go yell at an adult? Is that supposed to justify your actions?" She asked her son. "You always respect your elders, young man, even if you feel they don't deserve it."

Henry didn't understand how his mother thought. Neal was mean to _her _and she didn't want anybody to do anything about it? "Mom, he was mean to you!"

"I'm well aware, dear, but that is not for you to fix." The brunette woman told him.

Emma ruffled his hair as she sat down next to him. "Look kid, I get it. You're protective of your mom. I am too." She assured him. "I get wanting to yell at him and just punch him in the face." Regina raised an eyebrow, wondering where her girlfriend was going with that. "I know you were angry at him, but you're not an adult, babe. This is between your mom and Neal. Leave it to them to handle."

"He hurt my feelings too, you know." Henry pointed out.

The mayor cleared her throat, feeling her anger simmer down. "How so?"

Brown eyes looked between his two mothers. He finally confessed, "I'm tired of switching houses every time I turn around." His tone was frustrated and at the admission the women made eye contact. "I want to sleep in the same bed every night one day. My dad tried to take the possibility of that ever happening away."

Emma gave him a sad smile. "It's not like he succeeded."

"I know." He nodded. "And I don't _hate_ him. I still want to see him sometimes, but I wanted him to know that he better stop messing with my family."

"And we appreciate that, dear." Regina informed him. "I'm glad you got to say your peace to him, but your actions of today cannot go unpunished." Her mom voice was put on. "You're grounded for two weeks, starting now."

"Two weeks?" Henry complained. "That's _torture_!"

"Well not knowing where you were was torture for us!" Regina yelled at him. "You're lucky we're even letting you play in your game this weekend."

"Ma!" The boy turned to his blonde mother for help. "Tell her that's torture!"

Emma shook her head. "Sorry kid, I'm with her on this one."

The boy crossed his arms and grumbled. "This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, little dude." The sheriff told him, standing up and ruffling his brown hair. "Now go do your homework and maybe we'll feed you dinner."

"Whatever." Henry muttered under his breath and walked away.

Regina glared at the back of his head. "Attitude, young man. You better fix it before you come back down here." The boy slammed his feet down on the hardwood stairs as he went to his room. When the mayor looked at her true love, the blonde was beaming. "What's that face for?"

"That was fun!" Emma exclaimed happily. "I've never grounded him before."

Brown eyes rolled. "I'm glad it was enjoyable for you, honey. I, however, don't take pleasure in punishing our child. Especially when he seems so insecure of our relationship."

The savior shrugged. "That's normal. He's a kid. They look for stability and shit like that. Should we tell him tonight I'm moving in with you guys this Sunday?"

"Do you want to?" The brunette asked. They had originally planned to tell him Friday after his football game, but the former queen was flexible.

Emma nodded. "I think we should. It'll give him something positive to think about. Despite how friendly he was Neal today, the guy still disappointed him."

"He doesn't trust him." Regina filled in.

"Exactly." The sheriff spoke. "And _honestly_, I don't trust him either. Time will tell if and when Neal will be a trustworthy parent, but until he proves loyal to either side, there's nothing we can do but wait."

The mayor didn't like having to wait for such an event. "If he continues to meddle in our relationship or not be there for Henry, I don't want him in his life at all." She decided.

"I agree." Emma told her and then heard some loud whimpers and high pitched barking from outside. '_The puppies.'_ She thought and made a beeline for the door, her girlfriend right behind her. She swung the front door open and looked around for the hybrid pups. Her green eyes landed on Boss, who was barking up at a high shrub near the iron fence.

A gasp came from the brunette woman. "Where's Chief?" She demanded to know, looking all around the yard and calling his name. "Chief!"

Emma calmly walked towards his wolf hybrid and bent down to pet his erect ears. "Where's your bubby?" She asked him.

The light grey puppy howled next to her and that's when she heard the faint sound of puppy crying.

"Chief! Come to mommy!" The sheriff heard her girlfriend panic.

"Baby!" Emma called for her. "I think he's in your shrub. Can you get me a flashlight?" She could really see because it was dark outside. She ran her fingers over the bush, looking for any sign of entry. Her ears followed the sound and she scaled the large plant.

Regina walked up and handed the savior her iPhone with her flashlight on. "Here." She offered.

The blonde took it and pointed the light at the shrub, seeing a deep hole in the thing. She chuckled in disbelief and tossed the phone on the damp grass. "Your dog is trouble." She told the older woman.

If the mayor weren't so worried about her adorable little baby, she would have been offended. "Just find him, dear." She instructed.

Emma dug her hand in the bush and felt nothing. There was no sound coming from either puppy so she decided to enlist Boss' help. She tsked at him. "Howl." She commanded, hoping it would work even though she hadn't taught him such a command. She spent so much time getting him and his brother to hush their loud mouths that she didn't even start on how you get them to speak.

A brown eyebrow rose as Regina looked at the light grey puppy. He tilted his head to side at his owner and whined slightly. "I see your training is going well."

Green eyes rolled. "Shut-up." She muttered to her girlfriend and whistled to see if Chief would respond. She got a quiet response further to the side. "Why is this shrub so fucking thick?" She complained, digging her arm out of the thing and picking up the mayor's phone, shining the light on about where she heard the whimper.

"Chief, baby boy." Regina called again, making kissing noises. It effectively got Boss' attention as he scampered towards her, whining in delight.

A loud bark emitted from the bush and Emma grinned in disbelief. "Keep calling him, baby."

The former queen got excited and knelt down to pet Boss as she called the darker puppy. "Chief, come see mommy!"

Howling started to break out and Emma could see the rapid movements of the dog through the moving leaves. She dug her hands in her fingers found coarse fur. "I've got him." His sharp puppy teeth connected with her palm and she made sure to slap his snout before she grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him free of the bush. He whined and whimpered when he became free.

Regina cringed at the sight of the poor puppy. He was covered in cuts and blood, as was her girlfriend. She grabbed him from her true love and clutched him to her chest. "Are you okay?" She asked the blonde.

Emma nodded, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Yeah. We need to clean him up though."

"They both need baths anyways." The mayor pointed out. "We can put medicine on his cuts after we bathe him."

The sheriff glanced at the small bleeding cuts on her arm as the couple made their way into the house, Boss trailing behind just a tad. "You got a troublemaker dog."

"And the troublemaker girlfriend." Regina teased. "Seems I have a type."

* * *

After cleaning up the boys and putting Neosporin on Chief's cuts, they puppies passed out on their dog bed in the family room. Henry was sulking in his room because he was banned from video games and Emma was taking full advantage of that as she played the walking dead game.

Regina had just finished dinner and was waiting for it cool down. She walked past her video game nerd of a lover and up the stairs to see her son. She knocked on his door and waited three solid seconds before walking in. The brunette boy was doing his homework at his desk. He didn't even look up at her as she stepped into the room. "Dinner is ready. Would you set the table?"

"I'm doing homework still." He told her, still not looking at her.

The woman crossed her arms. "This attitude of yours isn't helping your case."

Henry finally turned to her. "I got grounded for sticking up for you and Ma."

"No." Regina shook her head. "You got grounded for skipping school. Stick up for me and Emma all you'd like and I won't have a problem until it interferes with your school work." She clarified. "Now accept your punishment and quit being ugly to me."

The boy sighed deeply, put his pencil down and walked past his adoptive mother to go set the table.

Regina followed suit and when she reached the bottom of the stairs she walked into the sunken family room, behind the blonde sheriff and started to rub her shoulders. "Dinner is ready." She informed her.

Emma groaned slowly at the feeling of sure hands rubbing the knots in her shoulders. "Mm. What are we having?"

"Smothered pork chops." The mayor revealed. "Henry's setting the table now."

"I heard his sulky footsteps comes down the stairs." She paused and saved the game, tossing the Xbox remote next to her and leaned her head back as she received her massage. "That feels amazing, baby."

Regina smirked and provided more pressure, eliciting a gasp from the younger woman. "It's a thank you for everything you do around here."

Emma looked up at the woman upside down as he head rested on the back of the couch. "I don't do much around here." She differed. "You're the one who keeps everything going."

"No. I just do most of the obvious things like cook dinner, make lunches, clean and do laundry. You don't even live here yet and you fixed the garbage disposal, you cut the lawn, you tracked our son down today, brought him back to school and you got Chief out of the shrub." The mayor listed. "You do a lot around here and you never ask for anything in return."

The blonde smirked. "I can think of something to ask for."

Regina had gotten use the perverted mind of her true love. She also quite enjoyed it most of the time. "That's not something you have to ask for, dear." She assured her.

Emma chuckled throatily. "I knew there was a reason I love you."

Brown eyes rolled as she stopped her massage and patted the savior's shoulders. "Dinnertime. Come on."

After getting the table set, grabbing the pitcher of water and the course meal of food the mayor made, the family found themselves gathered around the table, eating in silence for several minutes.

Eventually, the blonde spoke up. "So kid, how's practice going?" She asked, trying to coax him to stop with the sour attitude.

"Good." He told her simply with a shrug.

Regina made eye contact with her girlfriend for a moment before she sat her utensils down. "Henry, Emma and I have something important to tell you."

The boy looked between the two women with confusion. "Are you grounding me for even longer?" He asked with an attitude.

Emma snapped. "Dude. Fucking quit with the attitude or I'll whip your ass and not only will you miss your football game on Friday, but you won't be on the team at all." He went to open his mouth but she shook her head. "No. You're acting like a spoiled little brat. Man up, kid. Accept your punishment and move on."

Both of the brunette's were surprised by the outburst. It was no secret that the mayor was more of the disciplinary of the two women, but there was savior was laying down the law to their son.

Regina wasn't ashamed to admit that she was slightly turned on by strict Emma. "Well said, Miss Swan."

"I'm sorry." Henry said sincerely before he swallowed the lump in his throat. "What were you going to tell me?" He asked, fixing his attitude.

Emma looked at her girlfriend and motioned to her. "You want to tell him or should I?"

"I'll do it." The older woman offered and wiped her mouth with the napkin before turning her attention to her son. "Earlier, you said you were tired of switching houses so often. What if we told you that after this week, you never had to switch again?"

The meaning behind those words didn't register to the boy right away. It took a moment and two beaming smiles from his parents for it to click. He turned towards Emma, eyes wide. "You- you're moving in?"

"Come Sunday." Emma confirmed.

Henry's previous sour attitude was replaced with an ecstatic grin. "No way!"

Regina smiled at his reaction. "We were originally planning to tell you on Friday, but since you kind of brought it up earlier, we figured tonight is as good as any."

"This is awesome!" The boy told them. "So we'll all live here by next week?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, kid. But we haven't told anybody but you yet so keep so no blabbing." She teased.

Henry shook his head. "I won't but this makes getting grounded not that bad!" He laughed. "Now I get both of you every day."

The couple looked at one another, matching smiles on their faces. "Yeah." The older woman spoke, mostly to herself as she looked into glowing green eyes. "You do."

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up to the sensation of a wet tongue teasing her earlobe. Goosebumps erupted on her skin as she shivered. There was a warm weight pressed against her back. "Quit it." She lazily lifted a hand to swat the assault away.

Regina caught the hand and tangled their fingers together as she nibbled on her lover's earlobe. "It's time to wake up, honey."

Small patters from the edge of the bed moved up and joined the brunette in waking up the sheriff. Emma felt cold noses nudging her legs butt, whiny and howling. "They're not allowed to sleep in here anymore." The blonde stated.

The mayor chuckled and stopped her teasing. She grazed nails down the younger woman's side. "We can discuss that once you've in, but right now it's time to let them outside and get ready for work."

Emma pulled her hand away from Regina's and rubbed her face, grumbling. She yawned. "You let them out. I'm not going to work today."

Her tone was casual and brown eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean you aren't going to work today?"

The savior adjusted her body, feeling the common ache in her muscles that happened in the mornings. She blinked several times to get her vision in check. "I've got stuff to do out of town today." She revealed.

Regina raised an eyebrow. The puppies were play fighting by their feet but both women ignored them. "What's all this stuff you have to do out of town?"

"I'm borrowing Marco's trailer so I can finally unload my storage unit in Boston. I'm taking the puppies to a vet for their shots and I'm getting them collars and tags." She yawned again. "All that good stuff."

The mayor's mind went to one thing in particular. "You have a storage unit in Boston?"

The blonde nodded sleepily. "Mhm."

"What's in it?" Regina asked.

"Trophies from all the people I killed." Emma answered sarcastically. "What do you think? It's a bunch of my stuff that I never brought over to Storybrooke."

The older woman wasn't aware of such things. "You have stuff?" When her girlfriend gave her the 'are you serious' look, she cleared her throat to explain. "I mean I know you stuff obviously, but you didn't tell me that you had a storage unit full of things."

"It's a small unit." Emma assured her. "It's not full either, but there are things in there that I figure I can finally get out. That way I won't have to pay $80.00 a month to keep it."

Brown eyes widened. "$80.00? You've been paying that much each month?"

"Well, technically it's $78.00 but pretty much, yeah." She shrugged.

"That's a lot of wasted money, Emma." Regina informed her. "Why didn't you unload it when you moved into Mary Margaret's?"

"Are you kidding? There's barely enough room for my clothes in there." Emma informed her.

Regina cleared her throat. "So, how do you plan on getting all your stuff from your storage unit when you have those two rambunctious wolves?" She pointed down to where Chief nosed his brother off of the bed and started barking at him.

"Hush." Emma commanded, and the puppy whined before jumping off of the bed to wrestle with Boss. "I'll make do."

"We have a vet here, you know." The mayor informed her.

The blonde shook her head. "No. He puts down this breed."

Regina rolled her eyes. "When they're little, sure, but they're about eight weeks old now."

"I'm not bringing them there." Emma told her firmly. "Now be a good girlfriend and let them outside before they piss in our room."

"Fine. I have to bring Henry to school in half an hour, but since you're playing hooky from work, so am I."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Madam Mayor playing hooky? Think of the scandal."

Regina chuckled as she left the room, the bouncing puppies following behind her.

* * *

The mayor called the vet office in Boston to schedule an appointment for noon. Luckily for the couple, a slot was open. When they got to the building and signed in, they held their respective puppies as they waited. The two women were in agreement that they had to get the boys collars before they got any bigger. They were already too heavy to hold for long periods of time.

Finally after a fifteen-minute wait, the vet assistant called them back to a room and they waited patiently for the doctor. They put the boys on the dog table as they looked around the small room. "You read up about this guy on the way over. Didn't you?" The sheriff asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes. He doesn't put euthanize unless it's to put an animal out of pain or when they're deemed aggressive and dangerous."

"Good." The blonde said as she petted the dogs heads.

The veterinarian knocked on the door before entering. Both of the puppies glanced his way and barked to alert their owners of the presence. The man laughed at them and extended his hand out to the savior. "Hello I'm Dr. Edwards."

"Emma Swan." She introduced herself, firmly shaking his hand. "This is my girlfriend, Regina."

"It's nice to meet both of you." He said with a smile. "My assistant told me that you rescued these little guys?" He asked, digging in his white coat pockets and offering each of the wolves a treat.

Emma nodded her head. "Yeah. I friend of mine actually found them in the woods and brought them to the sheriff's station. The plan was to give them away, but we kinda fell in love." She confessed with a laugh.

Dr. Edwards laughed with her. "That's quite easy to do. Well you were right to assume they're part wolf." He told her as he observed them. "How much so, I'm not sure but judging by the darker ones eye color, I'd say they're mixed with husky."

"That's what I thought." Regina spoke up. While Boss had greenish yellow eyes, Chief had sparkling blue ones.

"So this is their first time to the vet?" He asked the women.

"Yep. So do whatever you gotta do, doc."

After the vet appointment the couple went to PetSmart and bought two collars, one black for Chief and a blue one for Boss with tags for both of them. They also got some dog toys, an outdoor doghouse, high protein dog food, and leashes. They went slightly overboard, but the couple didn't care. They accepted the fact that their dogs would be spoiled.

It was nearly two when they finally arrived at the blonde's storage unit. They were trying to make it speedy because the four-hour drive home would not be fun. Boss and Chief were waiting in the bug with the windows cracked as they couple went to the unit.

Emma put the key into lock and unhinged it. Her girlfriend was standing behind her, waiting to see what was all inside. She grabbed the handle on the bottom and lifted up the flimsy door. A black leather lounge chair was backed up into the corner of the unit, various boxes were scattered about the small area and that was pretty much it. "I told you it wasn't much."

Regina nodded. "You weren't lying." She noted, stepping into the unit and opening the lid on a box that was labeled 'pictures'. She grabbed a handful of them and smiled softly at the photo of a toddler Emma sucking on a pacifier. "I didn't you know you had pictures from when you were this little."

Emma came behind her and laughed at the old picture. "Yeah. I've got a bunch of them actually."

"You look just like Henry." Regina commented.

The blonde grabbed the box that was next to her girlfriend and brought it to the trunk of her bug. The car trailer that was attached to it had the outdoor doghouse they bought and it was going to also be the placeholder for her chair.

When she returned to the unit, her girlfriend was still looking through her photo box. Green eyes rolled playfully as she picked up another box. "Don't bother helping me. I've got it."

Regina laughed softly and put the photos back in the box. "Fine. I'll just look through them later." She said and looked at a box labeled 'toys' as she true love made another trip to the car. Her eyebrows furrowed. Why would her girlfriend have a box full of toys? She was a grown woman. She lifted the lid and gasped at what she saw. She covered her mouth with both hands, effectively dropping the lid to the floor as her eyes stared at the various… hardware within the box.

Emma had ever intention of yelling at her girlfriend to quit procrastinating when she saw what was holding her up. The box she had vaguely labeled 'toys' was opened and revealing things to her girlfriend that she had yet discuss with her. She should be embarrassed, but the whole situation was too hilarious for her to do anything but bust out laughing.

* * *

I barely made the Tuesday deadline. Lol. But that's good news for you guys because that means the next update will be Thursday! I know this chapter was mostly fluff, but I enjoyed writing it. Next one will have a bit of smut in it but some angst is coming as well so beware. Until next time!


	32. They're My Family

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 32

* * *

Emma couldn't stop laughing, not even when she knew she probably _should_ stop. Her girlfriend looked extremely uncomfortable and awkward, but the brunette wasn't looking away from the objects inside the box. The sheriff's laughter started to die down with time and eventually she got it under control. Her beaming smirk was still in place when she went to say, "Baby-"

Regina cut her off before she could finish. "You said you weren't into weird sexually." She said sharply.

The blonde's well-meaning manner sobered up and she straightened her posture. "I don't- I'm not." She assured her.

Regina scoffed and lifted up the strap-on that was on top. "Explain this then."

"Baby-"

"Or this?" The older woman help up a vibrator. "Or this." She flashed the dildo at her girlfriend. "Or there's this." She picked up an object that she didn't even know the function of. "I mean, what the hell is this?"

"Strapless strap on." Emma clarified.

Brown eyes rolled in disbelief as she dropped it back into the box and pulled out a pair of furry handcuffs and a riding crop. "You're a sexual deviant with all these things."

Emma scoffed. "I'm not some sexual deviant, Regina. I wasn't tying anyone up and beating her ass red. I was just open about trying new things."

"And did you like any of these things that you tried with your countless whores?" The mayor asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde cleared her dry throat nervously as she weighed her options. "I mean-"

Regina gasped. "You did!" She looked back at the box before she rubbed her face. "I can't believe this."

"I don't understand why you're so upset." The savior admitted. "It's just a box of sex toys. If it freaks you out this much I won't bring them. I'll throw them away."

"That doesn't make me feel any better! Saying you won't bring them with you implies that you planned to!" The older woman argued.

Emma groaned. "Oh please! I _forgot_ about them!" She exclaimed. "I didn't have some master plan to seduce you into the life of fake dicks and kinky foreplay. I'm sorry okay? We'll toss them in the trash on our way out."

"It's not about the box itself, Emma!" Regina informed her. "It's about the fact that you _lied_ to me?"

"I _lied _to you?" The blonde scoffed. "Really? I don't tell you about a two-year-old box of sex toys and you're acting like I have a wife and a couple kids I haven't told you about! It's a stupid _pointless_ box! Let's leave it here and move the fuck on! I don't want to fight about something this ridiculous."

Regina crossed her arms as her girlfriend took off to the car with another box. She stewed in her anger while she waited for the younger woman to get back. She was pissed at Emma, but more so she felt insecure about sex all over again. She had read online about sex toys and lesbian. Not all of them use such devices, and she thought her girlfriend didn't, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Her plan was to yell at the savior when she returned but when she saw her all that came out of her mouth was, "Do you miss it?" She asked quietly.

Green eyes rolled. "Jesus Regina, no. I don't miss it." When she didn't get a snarky reply she sighed deeply and sat in her black lounge chair. "All right. Want to walk me through what's going on in there?" She did a motion indicating that she was talking about the older woman's head.

"You told me that you weren't into anything weird-"

"I'm not!" Emma promised, rubbing her face in frustration. "Baby, weird in sex is like having an armpit fetish or some latex obsession. What I've done is barely past vanilla sex. It's like… the vanilla and chocolate swirl. Still very much vanilla but with a little bit of something different every couple of licks." She explained.

Regina pressed her hand to her forehead as she closed her eyes. "Please don't put it like that." She stressed. "You said you wanted to know what was going on in my head. Let me explain it to you."

Emma waved for her to proceed. "All right."

The brunette cleared her throat. "During our game of twenty questions you told me that you weren't into anything strange in bed. You say all that stuff in that box isn't weird and maybe to most people it isn't, but you have to think about where I come from. We didn't have those kinds of _devices _in the Enchanted Forest. I don't know the first thing about any of that in there expect for your horse crop and I only know the _proper_ use of it."

"Can I talk now?" The sheriff asked and when she received a nod she spoke. "Baby, I'm not _asking_ you to get on board with any of this. Okay? I-"

Regina cut her off. "But you like it." She pointed out.

The younger woman shrugged. "I wouldn't like to do it every time I have sex though! And I don't _need _any of it. I don't need anything but you. I'm sorry if you feel like I lied to you, but I swear to you that I don't want, need, nor _miss_ any of that stuff."

Both of them were quiet for a moment. Regina was letting the information sink in and Emma was giving her space to process. She had no idea her girlfriend would be so sensitive to sex toys. She figured at some point in their relationship they would introduce them, but given recent events she didn't see them ever branching out with toys.

"Okay." The mayor said softly. She cleared her throat. "Let's finish getting your stuff and be on our way."

Emma apprehensively kissed her true love's cheek sweetly before she grabbed a heavy box that was labeled 'coin collection'. "I love you." She assured the older woman.

When she left for the car again, Regina turned back to the box of sex toys. She saw a box on the ground that read 'books'. Her thoughts were going wild. She was honestly scared of the box of sex toys, but her interest was spiked with a few items in there. She grabbed the three items of interest from the brown box and shoved them in the book box, just in case she wanted to try them. Emma wouldn't unpack until Sunday and until then her stuff would be stored in Regina's garage so she could easily grab them from the book box and stash them in her closet. She's read up on them and if or when she decided to try them out, they'd be there. She'd also have to look into how to properly use them if she did decide that was something she wanted because there was no way she was going to allow something inside of her that previously inside God knows who.

"I can get that one." Emma offered when she saw the label on the box.

Regina shook her head and quickly put a death grip on the box. "No!" She exclaimed. "I can manage."

The outburst was suspicious, but since the blonde was already treading on thin ice she decided to let it slide. "All right. Put it in the trunk though. Okay? I know it's heavy but I don't want it to fall off the trailer." She told the woman. "I've got some pretty sweet books in there."

Regina was nervous. She nodded her head empathically. "I will put them in the trunk." She assured and lifted the insanely heavy box, praying that she could make it to the car without dropping it.

* * *

The ride back home was still slightly tense. Emma was a little scared to say anything in fear of setting her girlfriend off. She nearly lost the courage to hold the brunette's hand, but she kept it together long enough to bite the bullet.

Regina didn't pull away either, but she barely acknowledged the action. The ride was silent expect for the soft music in the background and the growling of the puppies in the backseat. The couple got back to Storybrooke around 6:30 in the evening. Emma backed the car trailer in the mayor's garage and closed the door.

"Thanks for letting me store it here." Emma said, feeling uncomfortable. She hated feeling like that around her true love.

The former queen grabbed her insecure girlfriend's face. "Honey, why are you acting so strange?"

Emma cleared her throat. "I'm- you're mad at me." She reminded her.

Regina stroked her lover's cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm not _mad_ at you." She argued. "I was upset with you earlier, but I'm not anymore."

"So we're good?" The blonde asked.

Instead of answering with words, the mayor put her lips to better use and kissed the savior tenderly. When they pulled away she said, "I'm supposed to be the insecure one in this relationship. If we switch roles who knows what type of war the world will go into!"

The sheriff chuckled softly and gripped the older woman's hips, bringing her close. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to feel like I think something is missing from our relationship because I don't, baby." She stressed. "You, you're the one for me, Regina. You don't have to feel insecure either because you're it for me."

Regina nodded, wiping her smudged lipstick from the younger woman's lips. "I love you very much, Emma Swan." She smiled softly. "I may have overreacted to that… box. I simply don't like being reminded that you had this active sex life before me that was apparently filled with a wide variety of exploration."

"You had a one too." The savior pointed out. She wasn't trying to start an argument, but they obviously needed to talk the issue out.

The older woman scoffed. "I slept with _two_ men. You slept with _ten_ women. It's a tad daunting to think about being compared to all of them."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "You think I do that?" She asked.

"Don't you?" Regina asked.

"Do you compare me to _Graham_?" She wasn't about to bring up her girlfriend's other sex partner because that would just disgust them both, but the former sheriff was fair game.

Regina rolled her eyes. "That's different. He was a man. You're a woman. Besides, you can give me multiple orgasms so it's not like it's even a contest." She waved it off.

Emma smirked widely. "Damn right I can." She stated proudly.

"Focus, dear." The brunette instructed with a playful eye roll. "But that's my point, right there. You can be confident in your abilities to make love to me because you know that you're the best lover I've ever had and the only one worth noting."

"Same goes for you!" The savior stressed.

Regina scoffed. "Please. I'm not one of your idiot parents, Miss Swan. Don't treat me like them."

"I'm not." The younger woman promised. When her true love didn't look convinced she went on. "Look what I did with those other girls, that doesn't hold a candle to what you and I do when we're together that way. We make love, baby." She explained. "We connect in a way that I never have with anyone else. And if you think for even a _second_ that my past _whores_," she grinned widely when she said it, knowing her girlfriend would appreciate the term, "even come close to you then maybe you are like one of my idiot parents."

The mayor raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I'm really the best you've ever been with?"

The blonde nodded, smirking. "Oh yeah. It's no contest. You rock my world, _your majesty_." She winked. "We're so good together that we don't _need_ toys. Now if you want to pull out one of your sexy Evil Queen outfits for some roleplaying action I'd be all over it but we can put a pen in that until later."

Regina rolled her eyes with a smile. It seemed the younger woman was obsessed with seeing her in her former queen clothes. She licked her lips. "Perhaps for a special occasion I can change into one of my past dresses."

Green eyes glinted with joy and wonder as pupils dilated at the thought. "If you do, make sure it showcases this jaw dropping cleavage of yours." To show the mayor exactly what she was talking about, she coped a feel in the middle of the woman's yard.

The brunette gasped quietly in surprise. She swatted away the greedy hands and pointed a finger in her face. "I already grounded our son. Don't make me ground you as well, dear."

Emma giggled, feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She hated fighting with Regina. It made her feel all out of whack so whenever their disputes ended, the world felt right again. "Speaking of the kid, I should get going so he doesn't enjoy life while he's grounded. Maybe I'll make him clean my room. Oh! No, I got it. I'll make him clean the bathroom."

"And people think I'm the evil one." Regina teased, wrapping her arms around the savior's neck, peppering kisses along her jawline. "I'm going to miss you."

"Mm." The sheriff let out a slow groan. "I already miss you." She confessed, moving her hand to cup the back of the older woman's head and bringing their lips together in a small kiss. "Think about it though; this time next week I'll be all moved in."

Regina beamed. "Well I do like the sound of that." She admitted. "We'll have to tell your parents before we get there though."

"Friday night." Emma promised. "Unless Henry's team loses. Then we'll do it Saturday morning." She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend but her phone pulled them apart. She grumbled and answered it. "This better be good."

"_I thought you said you'd be home by 6:30."_ It was Mary Margaret. "_Me and your dad have some wedding details we'd like to get your opinion on and the dinner I made is getting cold._"

Emma rolled her eyes. She loved her mother to death, but the woman had awful timing. "I'm dropping Regina off now. I'll be there soon."

"_Okay. Love you dear."_

"Love ya too, mom." She told her before hanging up. She looked into the brown eyes of her girlfriend and frowned. "I gotta go."

Regina nodded her understanding. "Tell Henry to call me before bed." She instructed.

"Will do." She whistled for her puppies' attention.

The mayor covered her lover's mouth and shook her head. "Let me keep them tonight." She told her.

Emma's eyebrows creased. "You sure?"

"Yeah." The former queen nodded. "You get Henry. I should get the dogs." She smiled.

The blonde chuckled. "If you think you can handle it." She teased and kissed her lover. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

"And don't forget to bring an overnight bad." Regina reminded her. "I love you."

"Love you too!" The sheriff called over her shoulder as she walked to her bug.

Regina watched her drive away and when the younger woman was out of sight, she made a beeline for the garage to get the sex toys she stole.

* * *

Friday's were usually a slow day for Regina, but she was a tad backed up. The week had been a crazy one and budget forms were the last thing she wanted to be doing. Regardless of her detest for work, she had to power through. Henry's football game was tonight and if all went well, it was also the night her and Emma were telling the Charming's of their plan to move in with one another.

Of course their opinions on the matter wasn't going to deter them from making the plunge, but their help with the physical aspect of making the move would be much appreciated.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in!" She called and made a quick glance at the income for Granny's diner.

"I hope this isn't a bad time." Neal's voice caused her to snap her head up.

Her jaw was slacked for a moment before she cleared it and shook her head. "No. Not at all." She assured him and motioned for him to come in. "What can I do for you?"

The man shut the door behind him and walked a couple of wobbly steps towards the mayor's desk. "I'd like to talk to you about… everything."

"All right. Why don't we sit down over there?" Regina suggested. She stood up from her desk and walked them over to the seated area. "Would you like a glass of cider?"

Neal sat on the couch. "Yeah, that'd be great." He offered her a polite smile.

On the surface, it seemed he was there for genuine reasons, but as Regina fixed him a glass of cider she made sure not to put her guard down. He may have turned over a new leaf, or it could all be a charade. After she poured the liquid she walked to him and passed it before taking a seat on the chair close to the couch. She was every bit the pristine mayor. "So tell me, what did you wish to discuss?"

"Well first I wanted to thank you." He said after clearing his throat. "You helped me- saved my life really- when you didn't have to."

Regina shrugged softly, political smile plastered on her face. "You're quite welcome, Mr. Cassidy but your gratitude is unnecessary. You needed assistance and I was the only one who could make it through the water without dying." It was that simple.

"You know why I went there. Don't you?" He asked, hoping it wouldn't set off the Evil Queen.

"I'm painfully aware of why you went there, Mr. Cassidy. You intended to break apart my relationship with Miss Swan." She crossed her arms. "So why are you here? To explain yourself? To warn me that you'll succeed of breaking us up one day? To demand more time with Henry?"

Neal shook his head. "No, no, no." He guaranteed her. "I'm done trying to get between you and Emma."

A brown eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"Can I be honest?" Baelfire questioned her.

Regina nodded. "I'd prefer it."

Neal swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't _like_ that you're with her." He stated. "It has nothing to do with you." The man went on to say. "I wouldn't like her with anybody and that's my problem. I-"

"You still love her." Regina finished for him.

There was a pregnant pause between them before Neal whispered out, "Yeah."

The mayor shook her head. "You're not." She told him. "Emma isn't the same shy little eighteen year old you fell in love with." Neal went to speak, but Regina held up her hand to stop him. "No. You don't get to more or less confess your love for my girlfriend and expect to speak. You fell in love with her give or take twelve years ago. Tell me, how much have you changed since then?" When she didn't get a reply she continued. "Exactly. You're not in love with Sheriff Swan. You're in love with the idea of raising Henry with her, but you don't want the woman she is now. You don't even _know_ the woman she is now because you've been too busy trying win her over. Her and I are together now and nothing anyone says or does will change that. You waiting on the sideline for it to end will only end in your misery." She cleared her throat. "I don't love easily, Mr. Cassidy. In fact I only love two people in this entire world and that's Emma and Henry. They're _my _family. Any claim you _think _you have on them doesn't exist. You're living in this fantasy world and if you want any sort of relationship with your biological son in the future, you'll snap out of it."

Neal sat there in silence for several moments. He was shell-shocked. He had to reply because he was too busy processing everything she was saying.

When Regina figured he wasn't going to respond she stood up and walked to her door, opening it for it. "This was a _lovely_ conversation Mr. Cassidy. Have a pleasant day."

The man sat his untouched drink on the coffee table and walked out of the office without a word.

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be all right?" Regina asked as her and Emma sat in the stand at the makeshift football field for the kids. The mayor was wearing an obnoxious white t-shirt that had, 'Football Mom' on it but to the blonde's delight she was wearing tight skinny jeans that shaped her perfect ass so the savior approved the outfit.

The sheriff nodded, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind and moving her to sit sideways on her lap. "Yes baby."

"But what if Chief gets in the shrub again?" They left the dogs outside of the mansion and made sure to lock the gate, but the older woman was worried about their wellbeing.

Emma kissed a clothed shoulder. "They'll be fine." She promised. "Now if you see my parents, don't subtly ignore them. Wave them over." She instructed.

Brown eyes rolled. "Yes, yes. I'm aware I have to be on their good graces tonight."

"You don't _have _to be." The younger woman disagreed. "But your girlfriend would appreciate it."

Mary Margaret and David came into Regina's view so she waved them over. The former queen removed herself from her true love's lap, despite the blonde's obvious fight to keep her there. "I thought we were going to be late." The pixie haired woman confessed as they sat next to Emma.

Regina shook her head. "It starts in ten minutes." She assured them and cleared her throat. She spoke over her girlfriend. "So how's the wedding planning going?"

Emma groaned at the mention of it and the mayor grabbed her hand, tangling their fingers together in the savior's lap.

"So stressful!" Snow revealed. "Did Emma tell you the debate me and David are having?" She asked the woman.

Regina shook her head, squeezing the sheriff's hand in teasing. "She certainly didn't! Why didn't you tell me, dear?"

Mary Margaret waved it off, not giving her daughter the opportunity to answer. "David and I both feel that Emma should be our maid of honor or best _woman_ but obviously she can only do one. We told her to decide which one she wants to be but she wasn't helpful at all."

The mayor could only guess what sarcastic thing the woman said to her parents when they asked. "What'd she decide?"

"She said neither." David chuckled before shoving sunflower seeds into his mouth to snack on.

Regina let out a real laugh as she looked at the savior. "Always the smartass." She commented.

Emma let a snug grin overtake her face. "It's one of my many talents."

Snow continued on. "So now we're trying to find a place for her in the ceremony."

"Well who's performing it?" The former queen asked.

"Preacher Sam." Mary Margaret informed her.

An idea came to Regina. "She could walk you down the aisle." She suggested. "Traditionally in weddings performed here, the person giving the bride away walks her down the aisle."

Emma glared at her girlfriend as her mother went off talking to David a mile a minute. "Thanks." She gritted out.

Regina pecked her lips quickly and giggled. "I love you."

* * *

After the game, all the Charming's, Regina, and Henry went to Granny's to celebrate the win.

They raised their glasses of soda into the air. "To Henry!" Emma declared and they all clanked their drinks together before sipping on them. They already ordered their food and were just waiting on their plates.

"You did very well tonight, dear." Regina complimented as she ruffled his damp hair.

"Three touchdowns? Hell yeah he did good!" Emma was beaming. "You creamed them kid."

Henry laughed. "I had a lot of fun." He looked at both of his mothers. "Thanks for letting me play tonight."

Both women were happy to see the change in his attitude ever since Emma stepped up and put her foot down. "You worked hard in practice every day." His blonde mother told him. "You deserve this."

"That twenty-five yard touchdown you threw to Nick was solid, buddy!" David exclaimed.

"I told you the boy had a cannon arm." Emma informed her dad.

The adults praised Henry until their food got there. After that, they went to business and were halfway through their meal when the boy spoke up, "So, are you guy going to tell them?" He asked his mothers.

David and Snow both creased their eyebrows in confusion. "Tell us what?" The deputy asked.

Emma huffed a laugh at her son. "Can't wait, kid?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "I've kept it a secret for days and it's killing me!" He confessed.

"Kept what a secret?" Mary Margaret questioned.

The sheriff licked her lips and looked at her girlfriend. "You want to tell them?"

Regina shook her head, fighting her wide smile. "This one is all you, honey."

David gasped. "Oh God, please tell me you aren't pregnant."

Henry became confused. "How would that happen?" While he didn't know the details of lesbian sex, he was aware that two women couldn't reproduce.

Emma shook her head firmly. "No. No one is pregnant." She put that thought to rest.

"Then what is it, Emma?" Snow asked with eagerness.

The savior cleared her throat. "Come Sunday, I'm moving in with Regina."

"And Henry." The kid added.

Emma chuckled, pointing to her son. "And Henry." She repeated.

Shock spread across Snow and Charming's face. No one spoke for a beat. "Wow." The former shepherd breathed out, a smile following. "When did you decide this?"

"Earlier this week." The sheriff told him.

David grinned widely at the couple. "Well you spend nearly every night over there anyways. Might as well make it official." Emma reached across the table and grabbed her dad's hand with a smile.

The schoolteacher cleared her throat. "Not to sound unsupportive or anything, but don't you think it's a bit soon?" She asked. "I mean you haven't been together that long and you aren't married."

"Neither are you." Regina spat out in reflex.

Emma took her hand from her father's and rubbed her girlfriend's back in comfort. "Baby-"

The mayor cleared her throat. "Sorry." She apologized. She had a tendency to lash out on the pixie haired woman.

"It's true love, Grandma." Henry argued.

Emma gave him an impressed look. "Good point, kid. It's true love."

David cleared his throat. "Well I'm happy for you all."

"Thank you, David." Regina said genuinely.

Snow licked her lips. "I'm happy for you as well." She told them. "I just want you both to know what you're in for. It'll be like being married, but without the commitment. You'll have to figure out the situation with bills, groceries, household duties, parenting duties. This is a big commitment."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I think we'll be all right." She wasn't deterred, but when she looked at the slightly panicked look on Regina's face, she wondered if maybe her girlfriend was.

* * *

Oh. Is Regina having doubts? Slight angst is coming. &amp; I know I promised smut in this chapter, but the way I took it didn't have room for it. Next chapter though will have some. Scouts honor! I don't know if you have an opinion about what Emma's role in her parent's wedding should be, but if you do hit me with ideas. I haven't decided yet where to put her in that. Also let me know how you liked the conversation between Regina &amp; Neal. I personally found it enjoyable. New chapter will be posted Saturday. See you then! ;)


	33. Come Home, Baby

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 33

* * *

They arrived back at the mansion around 8:00pm. Regina was acting weird ever since Granny's and Emma was determined to get to the bottom of it. Henry was up in his room probably reading a book or something because he was still grounded despite how proud his parents were of him.

Regina was changing into her nightgown when Emma walked into the master bedroom. "Hi dear." She said simply.

"Hey." The younger woman replied before plopping down on the bed. "Are you okay?" She ripped the Band-Aid off. She needed to know what was going on in her girlfriend's head.

Brown eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked the blonde as she grabbed a bottle of lotion and sat on the bed before applying it to her legs.

Emma watched the action, licking her lips at the sight. She nearly forgot what she was going to say. "I don't know. The things my mom said about us moving in together. You seemed pretty freaked out."

The brunette shook her head in denial. "No. Nothing Snow White says holds any value to me."

It was an obvious lie. The savior wondered why her true love even attempted lying to her because of the blonde's superpower. But aside from flat out accusing her of lying, she knew of one other sure fire way to get a worried woman talking.

With a smirk, she crawled over to the older woman and sat on her knees beside her. "Good." She said softly and started pressing kisses to a slender neck. Her hands wandered up the woman's sides until she grabbed silk covered breasts.

"What're you doing?" Regina questioned her.

If you want your girlfriend to open up about something that's bothering, try to have sex like everything is okay. Most women weren't content to make love while their minds were whirling elsewhere with worry.

The sheriff smirked and nibbled on her earlobe "Let's fuck." She whispered her suggestion hotly into her ear.

The mayor attempted to deny her, despite her. "I'm not in the mood, dear."

"Come on, baby." Emma coaxed as her fingers teased hardening nipples. "Everything is going so well for us. Let's celebrate the day."

Regina stood up to get out of her girlfriend. "Stop. Everything isn't _well_!" She exclaimed.

Emma straightened her slumped posture. "What do you mean?" She questioned innocently.

The older woman scoffed. "That nescient mothers of yours is obviously against us moving together."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "So? She's still forty percent against us dating to begin with. This isn't news. I thought she took it pretty well, considering how she feels about us."

"And what about all the issues she brought up?" Regina asked in her scolding voice. "We haven't discussed _any_ of it! We've been acting like _children_ playing house for God's sake and _Snow White _of all people had to point it out." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"At least now you're being honest with me." The sheriff said, moving to stand up as well.

Regina's jaw dropped. "Is that what your little seduction game was about?" She was appalled. "Getting me to bring this up?" She accused.

The blonde nodded. "You're damn right it was." She confirmed.

"That's a new level of manipulation, Miss Swan." The former queen glared.

Emma scoffed. "I tried to bring it up and you flat out lied about it."

"Because I didn't want to start a fight." The older woman revealed.

The savior shrugged. "Who's fighting? I'm good with moving forward despite all the things my mom brought up, but obviously you're second guessing the decision."

"I just think we were stupid to not bring certain things up." Regina argued.

"Then let's talk about them." Emma suggested. "We'll start with the bills." She motioned for her girlfriend to start the conversation.

Regina cleared her throat. "I'll take care of all the bills. I've done it for twenty-nine years."

The sheriff glared at her. "Fuck that. I'm no freeloader."

"You don't pay bills at your parent's house." The mayor argued.

Emma scoffed a laugh. "Bullshit I don't. I pay for the cable and water bill. Parents pay rent and electricity. We all chip in for groceries."

The brunette nodded. "Okay, then we have that same deal."

"Not happening." Emma shook her head.

"What do you suggest then?" The older woman asked.

The sheriff thought about. "I say 50/50 everything: rent, cable, lights, water. All that good stuff."

Regina rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. I make more money than you."

"So?" The blonde shrugged. The comment stung slightly, but she knew it was a simple fact.

"So I should be paying more money." The former queen clarified. "Plus you'll be walking into this house blind. Groceries and house items alone are $220.00 a month. Things are expensive. Henry is expensive."

"Baby, I can handle the 50/50 split." Emma assured her. "This is a relationship. Equal partnership. Right?"

"Emma, I love you but…" She sighed deeply. "You're being naïve about this. I make a significant amount more than you do-"

The sheriff scoffed. "So what? That means you have to pick up my slack?" She was started to get offended. "I've been managing my own money since I was fifteen, Regina. I think I can handle it."

"I'm not saying you can't handle it." The mayor informed her. "I'm simply being realistic. Let's say we do split things half and half and in four months Henry needs new clothes because he's grown out of his-"

Emma cut her off. "Then we'll buy him more clothes." She stated simply.

The older woman gritted her teeth. "It's not that simple!" She stressed and put a hand to her forehead. "Honey-"

The blonde shook her head. "No. You don't get to berate me like that." Emma pointed an accusing finger at her.

"This right here is exactly why I didn't want to say anything!" Regina revealed, waving her arms up in frustration. "I _knew_ you'd turn this into a fight."

"I'm turning this into a fight because you're trying to turn _me_ into some fucking housewife!" The savior yelled.

Regina huffed. "Oh please. Don't be dramatic." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not making you into my housewife. I'm being realistic! I know you have this 'go with the flow' attitude and as much as I love that about you, it's a pain in the ass because I'm always the one who has to be responsible!" She confessed. "I'm the one who has to be the downer and actually _think_! I've seen your paycheck, dear and I know what it cost to keep this house going. Splitting everything would be a constant struggle for you."

"God you're _such_ a control freak!" Emma exclaimed. "Stop telling me what I can and cannot afford! Here's a crazy idea; how about instead of shooting me down, you actually _trust _me? You've seen my paycheck, but you haven't seen my bank account!"

"Emma, I trust you." Regina assured her. "But I won't be the reason you struggle financially."

The light bulb went off in the blonde's head. She rubbed her face, shaking her head in disbelief and laughed without humor. "I'm so stupid." She muttered.

"What?" Regina asked, confused.

"You know, when my mom brought up all those things today, I didn't freak out because I knew we'd figure it out." She stared daggers at the older woman. "But when I looked over to you, I saw it written all over your fucking face. You doubted us. You doubted me."

Brown eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"This isn't about my money." Emma figured out. "This is about you wanting an out."

"An out?" The mayor questioned her.

Emma nodded. "You don't want me to move in." She accused.

The savior was hoping that she was wrong. She wanted to see the appalled and angry face on the older woman, but instead she saw a pause that cemented her theory. Regina wanted an out. "Yes I do."

The blonde's lie detector went off. Emotion flooded into her throat. "Don't lie to me." She gritted out, clenching her jaw in angry.

Regina had never heard her lover use such a tone, at least not since they started dating. She had no choice but to tell the truth so she swallowed the lump in her throat and confessed, "I've been feeling conflicted about your moving in since we told your parents. Mary Margaret is right. We haven't been together that long and if you move in it will be like being married-"

"_If_ I move in?" Emma scoffed, not believing her ears. "Wow. Okay."

"I meant _when." _Regina corrected herself. "It's perfectly normal to have doubts!" She defended.

The blonde didn't say a word as she walked over to the vanity chair and grabbed her maroon leather jacket.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, fear boiling inside of her as she watched her girlfriend slip the jacket on.

Green eyes glared into brown as she huffed a bitter laugh. "I'm giving you what you want. An out." She was hurt. She could admit that and she just wanted to get away, cry a little and bask in her sorrow with a drink of scotch.

Regina grabbed her arm in a panic. "I don't want an out!" She exclaimed.

"Then what do you want, Regina?" The younger woman demanded to know. When the mayor didn't answer, Emma nodded her head bitterly and pulled out of her true love's grasp. "When you figure out where I fit into your life, where you _want_ me in your life, come find me." Is all she said before exiting the room and the house entirely.

* * *

Emma turned off her phone so no one could bother her, mainly Regina, and she opted to leave town to bask her sorrows. If she knew her girlfriend as well as she thought she did, then no doubt Regina had called Killian the second she left the mansion and the first place he would look was the Rabbit Hole. She really didn't want to talk to Hook and if she went to Granny's she'd have to talk to Ruby. Leaving town was her best bet. She wouldn't get too drunk and then she'd be able to drive back to town and sleep at the station.

After a fifteen-minute drive of crying and punching her steering wheel, she found herself at the nearest bar in Castine. It was a simple dive bar called, 'Bar'. She parked her car and cleaned her face up the best she could before she went in and directly went for the bar.

The place was pretty slow so the bartender went directly towards her. He was a Latino man in his mid-twenties. He flashed her a grin. "What can I get for you?"

She cleared her raspy throat and ordered her 'Post Regina Fight' drink. "Scotch. Neat. And keep em coming." She instructed.

An older man sat two bar stools away from her. He whistled his appreciation as Emma waited for the bartender to pour her drink. "That's a fine ass you got." The man slurred.

"Fuck off." She growled at him, turning to the bartender and offering him a kind smile as he handed her the small drink. She eagerly sipped on it.

The day started off wonderful for her and there she was, her relationship on the rocks and her drink neat. It was partially her fault, she supposed. She pressed the issue with the mayor, but fuck that! Regina wasn't just freaking out about the commitment; she was downright on the fence about it!

Emma wasn't about to feel bad about walking out on her girlfriend when the brunette didn't even know what she wanted. The sheriff knew what she wanted- who she wanted. Her stomach knotted as she feared that maybe Regina didn't want their relationship at all. If the older woman realized that it was too soon to move in together, Emma could adjust to that after some fighting and hurt feeling subsided, but she was beginning to question their relationship status altogether. She downed her drink and waved the bartender over. "Fill her up." She ordered, feeling the burn in her throat.

* * *

"She _left_ Hook!" Regina hissed into the receiver. "As in she's not here anymore! Why is that so difficult for you to understand?"

"_Because Swan wouldn't just storm out in the middle of the night for no reason." _The pirate said.

The mayor sat pathetically on her bed, the two puppies sleeping soundly beside her, as she talked to Killian. "We had an argument but that doesn't give her the right to leave and childishly turn off her phone!"

_"What was the fight about_?" Hook asked.

Brown eyes rolled in irritation. "That's none of your business, _pirate_." She said firmly.

There was a deep laugh on the receiver. "_I just ask because Swan wouldn't leave if you were mad at her so I assume it was something the Evil Queen did to upset her."_

Regina filled with anger. "Listen you handless little _fuck_, I didn't call you for dating advice! I called you to _find_ Emma and tell her to come back home!"

"_Swan is my friend first and foremost, love. If she wanted you to contact her, she'd have left you a way to do so." _He paused. "_She'll come home, Regina."_

Tears prickled at her eyes. She wiped the lone one that fell and sniffed. "You don't know that." She was such an idiot! Her stupid doubts had gotten in the way of her happiness and she just allowed it to happen!

"_Yes I do._" Killian revealed. "_She loves you._"

Regina hung up without another word and threw her phone across the room. She watched to hit the wall and land on top of the only box Emma had moved into the house. It was her picture box. The couple made a plan to pick out at least five of the pictures from Emma's past and put them into picture frames to add to the collection of all the other pictures around the home.

The brunette started to silently cry as she walked over to the box and put it on top of her vanity. She grabbed a random pile of pictures as she sat down on her vanity chair. The first photo she looked at was Emma's GED graduation. The blonde was beaming with happiness as she lifted up her diploma. Regina had no idea who had taken the picture, but she adored the youthful smile on her lover's face. Emma's cocky grin was always a favorite of the former queen's. Anytime it was directed at her she got butterflies.

She felt horrible and just plain stupid! Without even realizing it, she had tried to get out of the savior moving in with her and she didn't even understand _why_ she had done it! Of course Snow was right when she said that moving in together was a big commitment and she did bring up five very reasons it would be a difficult transition for the couple, but Regina was never deterred from something she wanted just because it would be difficult. It didn't stop her from casting the curse, it didn't stop her from keeping Henry, and it didn't stop her from dating the sheriff. So it shouldn't stop her from moving in with the love of her life.

She pulled out her phone and made a call to Emma. It went straight to voicemail, just like she predicted. She hoped the younger woman would at least turn her phone back on at some point before morning.

* * *

By 1:30am, Emma was pretty drunk. She was on her fourth glass of scotch when someone sat beside her. "We've gotta stop meeting like this."

Green eyes moved to the man beside her. "Officer Collins." She slurred with a giggle. "How small is this town?" She asked.

The man chuckled. "It's pretty small. You seem to enjoy it here though with how often you're here."

Emma shrugged. "I just needed a place to drink." She displayed her empty glass to him and waved the bartender over.

"Storybrooke doesn't allow alcohol?" The officer asked.

The blonde scoffed with a laugh. "It does, but anywhere I go to drink there, the Mrs. can find me."

Collins nodded his head in understanding before he held up two fingers to the bartender. "We're in the same boat then."

Emma was surprised. "Really? You've got a girlfriend?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Sheriff." Toby said with a smile. "She's not the mayor or anything." He laughed.

The savior laughed with him, grinning. "We all can't be so lucky." She played along.

The bartender poured two scotches before walking away. Officer Collins handed one to Emma and raised his in the air. "To drowning our sorrows in alocohol." He toasted

Emma clinked their glasses together. "Amen to that." She spoke before taking a sip. She cleared her throat. "So what are you and your girl fighting about?"

"I proposed and she said no." He admitted quietly.

The sheriff nearly choked on her drink. "No shit!" She exclaimed. "Did you break up?"

Collins shook his head. "No. She just said she wasn't ready." He shrugged. "I can wait."

His words resonated with the blonde. She thought of Regina. If the mayor wanted to wait for Emma to move in, maybe she shouldn't be as offended as she was. Her and Regina had a good relationship going the way things were. Maybe waiting a little while wasn't as awful as the sheriff originally thought.

"How about you?" The officer asked her. "What happened with you and Regina?"

Emma licked her lips and took a drink from her glass. "We've been planning to move in together and then my mom said some things that freaked her out." She explained. "I think it made Regina re-think things."

His brown eyes furrowed. "Don't you have a son together?"

The blonde chuckled. "It's complicated."

"Sounds like it." The man agreed. "I'd love to hear the story."

Emma cleared her throat and proceeded to tell him the very watered down non-magic/insane curse part of the story. "So, I was eighteen when I got pregnant."

* * *

The time on her phone read 3:50am. She had a voicemail from Regina that she had yet to listen to. Emma was still highly drunk, but she managed to make it back to town and she was outside of the mansion. She planned to sleep at the station, but after drunken ramblings with Officer Collins all she wanted to do was go inside that house and cuddle with her girlfriend.

She put her phone up to her ear and listened to the voicemail the former queen left her. "_Emma, it's me. You know how I loathe voicemails, but since you turned your phone off you've given me no choice." _There was a deep sigh. "_Honey, I know you think that I'm second guessing you moving here… maybe I was, but that was stupid. I was stupid. I want you here more than anything. Just… come home, baby. I can't sleep without you."_

Emma quickly got out of the car. She heard what she needed to hear. Her girl wanted her _home_. Regina had actually used that word. The savior quietly unlocked the door and stumbled up the steps. She silently opened the door to the master bedroom.

On the bed lied her sleeping girlfriend. Chief and Boss were lightly snoring away beside her like the trained guard dogs they were. Emma chuckled in her drunken haze, shedded her shoes and plopped on top of her true love. "I thought you couldn't sleep without me?" She slurred close to the older woman's face.

Regina groaned at being awake until she realized who it was. She blinked a couple times and felt her heart expand with joy. "Emma." She whispered with a smile.

The sheriff gave the woman underneath her Eskimo kisses before leaning their foreheads together. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"No." Regina shook her head, moving her hands to grip the savior's face. "I'm sorry. I want you to move in."

Emma grinned softly down at her. "It's okay if you don't." She insured her.

"But I do!" The mayor promised. "I was being stupid earlier." She explained and tangled her fingers in blonde hair. "I love you. I want you with me every night."

The blonde was drunk, but she wasn't about to let them squish this at four in the morning. "We can talk about this in the morning and figure it all out." She promised.

"You've been drinking." Regina noted. "Did you drive home drunk?"

Emma groaned. "Can we put a pin in that until I'm sober?" She questioned. Then she remembered. "Oh! Guess who I ran into!" She giggled.

"Who? Where'd you go?" The mayor demanded to know.

The savior grinned. "Castine. I ran into Toby."

Brown eyebrows furrowed. "Toby?"

"Officer Collins." Emma explained. "He has a girlfriend! Did you know that? And if you say yes I will wonder how the fuck you know that because they haven't been dating that long. And he proposed to her! They've been dating for like three weeks and the fucker proposes!" She laughed.

Regina smiled happily at her rambling girlfriend. "Fuck me." She instructed, opting not to reply to the woman's drunken rambling.

The sheriff bit her lip and smirked. "Yeah?"

"Better make it quick, Swan. We've got a big day tomorrow." The mayor reminded her.

Emma quickly shred her clothes and Regina's too. If they were going to fuck, they needed to do it before the savior passed out from being so drunk. She straddled the brunette after getting them naked and roughly managed to shove their dogs off the bed to keep them from cock blocking.

When they hit the floor, Regina gasped. "Baby, you could have hurt them!"

Green eyes rolled before she smashed her lips against the awaiting mayor's eagerly. Her hands glided against the tight body underneath her. She bit the plump bottom lip of the mayor and sucked it roughly into her mouth.

Regina growled in the back of her throat as tingles spread from her lips down to her toes. The savior always had a way of touching her that made her come apart at the seams. She swiped her tongue across the blonde's lip and when her own captured lip was released, she slid that slick down her lover's mouth.

A muffled moan escaped Emma as their tongue's collided. Her itchy fingers moved to grope tantalizing breasts and teased at erect nipples. She felt slender hips roll up into her and the sensation sent a shockwave straight to core. She tore her lips away from the older woman and spread her legs apart. "I want to show you something." She smirked devilishly as she positioned her cunt to meet Regina's.

The brunette felt warm wetness press against her center and arched her back off the bed in pleasure. She let out a slow moan. "Oh." She approved breathlessly.

"Feels good, right?" Emma asked with confidence before she started to devour the alluring neck of her lover.

Regina's hips started a slow rotation as her clit slid against the blonde's. "Feels… Oh God, yeah." She whimpered, moving her hips faster. "Why haven't we done this before?"

The sheriff chuckled throatily as she met each thrust of the former queen. "I wanted to save it for a special occasion." Emma moaned, feeling herself ache with the need to go faster so she sped up the pace. "God you feel good, baby."

Brown eyes started to roll into the back of the brunette's head. Her clit was throbbing with need and she could feel her girlfriend's juices meeting her own in the middle. Everything was slick and sweaty and absolutely fucking glorious! She grabbed the younger woman's ass and hiked her leg up to get a better angle.

Both of the women gasped at the new angle and started going faster. Emma felt it building inside of her. "I'm close." She confessed, screwing her eyes shut as she lathered her true love's slender neck with sloppy kisses.

"Mm. Come then, Emma." Regina whined quietly, nails carving into her girlfriend's backside as she neared her own release.

Emma thrusted against her lover as fast as she could while the heat built inside her. It was coming. She was coming. She felt Regina's hard clit against her own and exploded.

Regina literally felt the orgasm of the savior, the pulsating of her clit and before she knew it, she was coming with her in a breathless and heaving mess.

* * *

Regina will be learning a lot of new things sexually in the upcoming chapters. ;) Coming up is moving day &amp; more planning for the Charming wedding. Emma &amp; Regina will continue to have little arguments when they're settling into living together, but nothing too bad. Also, expect Killian in the next chapter because I miss him! Hah. Next post will be Monday! Until then guys!


	34. Day Before Moving Day

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 34

* * *

Her head was splitting when she woke up. She let out an audible groan and reached out for her girlfriend. To her surprise, the bed was empty and sheets were cold. Emma practically whined as she opened her eyes to look around. The drapes were open to let in more light than the blonde would prefer. Regina was nowhere to be found and the dogs weren't in the room either.

Green eyes moved to the alarm clock on the end table and she face planted back into the pillow when she saw the time. It was shortly after noon. She grumbled as her body pathetically moved out of the bed and stood stark naked. Her head was pounding as she took slow steps towards the master bathroom to relieve her bladder. After that she went up to the sink and cupped some water in her hand to sip on. She had no toothbrush so she grabbed the mouthwash on the counter and swished it around in her mouth as she ran a brush through her hair.

Once her mouth wasn't so stale of alcohol she splashed some water on her face and pat dried it with a towel. She told Hook that she would put in half a day of work, but apparently she forgot to set an alarm. With her hangover though, she was kind of glad she didn't. She walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her full duffel bag of clothes and chose to wear black shorts and a white wife beater with a sports bra underneath it. Regardless of where she was going to be living, she'd need to do something with all her stuff because she told Marco that she'd give him his trailer back by Saturday afternoon.

Emma cracked her neck before exiting the room and walking down the stairs. She smelled and heard the cooking of food. If her nose was correct, it was some kind of meat. The sheriff walked into the kitchen and saw her girlfriend flipping burgers on the stove. Despite her splitting head, her hangover wasn't making her nauseous so her stomach growled. "Smells good."

Regina was startled by the voice, but recovered well. She sent the younger woman a small smile and pointed behind her at the bar. "Aspirin is right there and water is in the fridge."

"Thank God." The blonde was quick to grab dial out the aspirin and grab the water before she downed the pills. "My head is killing me." She confessed.

"I would assume so." Regina noted as she let the burger simmer. "I know you like greasy food to help you get over your hangover so I'm preparing you lunch."

Emma sat at the bar facing her lover and rubbed her face. "Just remind me to never drink again."

The mayor laughed softly. "I'll remind you to never drink and _drive_ again." She said firmly.

"No." The savior whined, placing her forehead to the table. "Too hung over for this."

Regina nodded. "I know. Which is why I'll wait until later to lecture you about it, but we're both in agreement that it's reckless and life dangering?"

"Agreed." Emma's voice was muffled by the countertop. After a few beats of silence, she slowly lifted her head and drank some of her water. "Where's Henry?" She asked.

"With your father." Regina stated and turned off the stovetop before moving the pan off of the eye and unto an unused one. "They're packing up some of your stuff at the loft and bringing it over here."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "What?" She asked. "Regina, I know we talked about it last night, but are you sure that me moving in is a good idea right now?"

Regina cleared her throat. "Are you having doubts?"

The sheriff scoffed. "No I'm not having doubts. _You_ are. That's what last night was all about."

"I'm not having doubts anymore." The former queen told her. "I told you that when you came back from childishly running out on me."

Her headache was still there, and the conversation wasn't helping it at all, but they needed to clear the air. Whatever caused her girlfriend to freak out last night needed to be dealt with. "I didn't run out on you. I needed time to cool off." She explained. "But I'm not the issue here."

"I'm not either!" Regina stressed. "I told you that I changed my mind! I _want _you to move in."

Emma scoffed. "Yeah, and that's part of the problem. You had doubts last night and did a complete 180 in a couple _hours_. Yesterday you were looking for an out and now you've sent our kid to fetch my stuff."

The mayor wiped her hands on a nearby cloth and stepped up to the island. "So what are you saying, dear? You don't want to move in now?"

"I do." The blonde insured her. "But I'm just saying that I don't understand you. I don't know why you freaked out so bad about what my mom said and how you could possibly change your mind so quickly. I don't want to move in here and get settled only to have to pack all my shit up again after a couple of days once you start panicking again." The blonde explained.

"First of all, I didn't _panic_." Regina stated slowly. "I was having some minor doubts. You have to admit that moving in together is overwhelming." She pointed out.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, it's a big step." She agreed. "But there's a difference between being overwhelmed and trying to use money as an excuse to prevent me from moving in."

"I wasn't looking for an out!" The brunette yelled, frustrated. "I'm genuinely concerned about your suggestion of the 50/50 split."

"Well if I move in that topic isn't up for discussion. " The younger woman explained easily.

Regina raised a challenging eyebrow. "Oh really?"

The sheriff nodded firmly. "Yeah. My finances are my business. If I start having trouble I'll suck up my pride and admit it to you, but I won't let you carry the load for us unless I have to."

"Fine." The mayor agreed.

Emma chewed on her bottom lip before she asked. "Why'd you freak out on me?"

Brown eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Last night you said you were conflicted. I need you to explain that to me before we make any decision about me moving in here." The savior admitted.

Regina sighed deeply. "Why? I told you I was being stupid. Isn't that enough? You know how much I hate admitting I was wrong."

The blonde fought a small smile. Her girlfriend did hate being wrong, but Emma needed to know. "I have to find out if any of your fears are justifiable."

"Well there's several of them. Our finances were a big one. You have to give me that one. Money is important." The former queen reminded her.

Emma nodded. "Okay, but I solved that one."

There was a small pause before the older woman continued. She cleared her throat. "I think you can agree that our relationship is general hasn't been the easiest transition for us."

"There's been a few hiccups, but it hasn't been terrible." The blonde defended their relationship. "At least not for me."

Regina shook her head. "It hasn't been terrible. It's been amazing, honey, but it also hasn't been _easy_. And moving in together, well that's likely to be even harder."

"Well of course." Emma added on. "It will be a big adjustment for us. We're bound to fight and struggle a little bit at first."

The mayor nodded. "And I'm aware of that, but that fighting we're _bound_ to go through is a reason I had doubts. As your mother pointed out yesterday, we are unmarried. There will be no legal papers tying us together."

"So?" The blonde shrugged. "What? Do you think I plan to move in here and bail the second things aren't perfect? Baby, I'm dating the Evil Queen. If I couldn't handle difficult I wouldn't be in this."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you find humor in my honesty, Swan."

Emma chuckled softly. "I'm sorry. I can understand you being worried about finances because you're basically in charge of the town's finances and everything, but married or not married, I'm going to fight just as hard to keep us together. And I hope you feel the same."

"I do." The mayor informed her lover. "But that brings up a whole new issue that worries me. I _love_ you, Emma and I want to spend my life with you, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to wed."

Green eyes widened as her palms got sweaty. While she imagined being married one day, it was extremely too early for either of them. "Uh-" She cleared her throat. "I'm not either!" She stressed.

"I'm glad we agree on that. Your mother though, she pointed out that moving in together would be like being married and she was _right_ for once in her life. We both say we aren't ready for marriage, but if moving is the same thing then why not just wed?"

The savior scoffed. "Please. Being married would be much different."

Regina was confused. "How so? Married couples live together. Do they not? And you just said that even unmarried you'll fight for this relationship so I'm having a little trouble differentiating the two."

"Okay, so moving in together will give us more of an insight to what being married would be like, but we would have all the perks of being married."

Brown eyebrows creased in confusion. "Perks? We're already having sex dear."

Emma laughed. "And sex is a great perk." She pointed out. "But I mean the perks married couples get. Mostly it's just petty shit, but it's the petty shit that makes you feel _married_. Like having a joined bank account, sharing a lease, having kids, and believe it or not a ton of other tiny stuff that you wouldn't think mattered until it does."

Her true love had named many things, but Regina stuck on a certain one. "Kids?" She questioned, feeling her heart expand.

Emma swallowed nervously and shoved her hand in the air to the side. "Way down the road." She assured the older woman. "But if you think that moving in together is like getting married and you're not ready for marriage, then why did you change your mind about me moving in?" She asked. "I feel like I'm playing seesaw with you."

Regina waved that off. "I had doubts, Emma. I've gone back on forth on the topic a bunch of times. There's so much I don't know about. I don't know what it's going to be like living with someone else. I don't know how well we'll adjust, but I'm certain of one thing and that is that I _want_ you here. When you walked out last night I was left with here with our son, our dogs, your box of pictures, your paperwork from the station, and all I could think about was how much I wanted more of you in my room. I wanted your hideous leather attire flung across my vanity. I wanted your shoes on the floor and _you_ in my bed- _our_ bed. Moving in together is a big step for us and there are a lot of unknowns, but I'm ready for this. I hope my prior doubts don't prevent you moving in because I honestly want you here."

There was a long pause as Emma let her girlfriend stew in fear. She eventually shrugged. "Well it's not like I can say no. The kid already went to get my stuff." She grinned.

Regina beamed before she walked around the counter and crashed her lips unto the younger woman's. She pulled away just enough to whisper, "Expect to get laid after you eat lunch, Sheriff."

"It goes both ways, baby." Emma smirked and kissed her again.

* * *

"On the count of three we lift." The blonde and Hook grabbed each end of the leather chair. "One, two, three."

They both groaned at the strain on their muscles. "I can't believe the Evil Queen is allowing you to bring this crap piece of furniture in her house." Killian said as he walked backwards towards the mansion.

"It's _our_ house, pirate." Regina informed him as she opened the back door for them to squeeze through. "And while I must agree that it's distasteful, Emma pointed out that it's only fair of me to allow it because it's the only piece of furniture she has."

As they moved the chair across the furniture and into the family room, Hook gave his friend an impressed look. Emma grinned at him and held the chair tighter. "It's called _compromising_." She informed the man.

"Yeah, yeah." Killian complained. "I thought moving day was tomorrow."

Regina directed them over to the open spot by the couch. She had to move the chair that was previously there to the guest room and by _she_ Regina meant Emma and Hook. "Don't ruin my carpet. And moving day is tomorrow. Today we're just doing the heavy lifting and bringing the boxes. Tomorrow is when she'll settle in."

The pirate scoffed as him and the sheriff put the lounge chair down gently. "Yeah. _We're _doing the heavy lifting."

Emma laughed and wiped her brow. "Relax. That's _literally_ the only heavy thing there is. The rest are just boxes of clothes and other shit."

The mayor looked upon her living room with the new addition. "Perhaps I should have wiped it down with Lysol before we brought it in here."

Killian nodded in agreement. "Probably so. Who knows how many women Swan bagged on that thing."

Regina's eyes automatically snapped to her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow in question when she saw the guilty look on her face. "How many?"

"Just… three." The blonde confessed with a slight cringe. "But you screwed Graham in your bed upstairs so I don't want to hear it."

Brown eyes narrowed with displeasure. "Low blow, Miss Swan."

Emma huffed a laugh and kissed her lover's cheek. "I love you."

The front door slammed open and Henry came in, Charming and Snow right behind him. They were all carrying boxes. "Ma, you have so many clothes!" The boy complained.

David laughed as he lightly kicked the front door closed. "Women usually do, son." He informed him.

"The wolves are getting so big!" Snow gushed, walking over to her daughter and hugging her. She was completely oblivious to all the trouble her words from yesterday had caused and both Emma and Regina planned to keep it that way.. "Killian, yours is the one with the pink collar. Right?"

The pirate smiled proudly. "Yep. That's my Penny baby out there." The puppies were playing in the yard with one another.

Emma nudged him playfully. "Look at Hook being a daddy." She laughed and walked over to her mom, taking the heavy box from her. She looked at her father. "Is all of these clothes?"

Charming nodded. "Yep. We have a few more in the truck, but not all of those are clothes."

"Sweet! Go put them upstairs, please." The sheriff instructed before she grabbed Hook's collar to drag him out of the house. "Come on."

When they left out of the door Regina and Snow faced each other. The schoolteacher awkwardly cleared her throat as she remembered something. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a list before handing it to Regina. "I don't want to overstep, but this is a list of Emma's favorite things to get at the grocery store."

Regina looked down at the list. "This is all junk food." Really, she shouldn't be surprised. Her girlfriend ate like a fifteen-year-old boy.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yeah. She's never been one to eat healthy."

The mayor read all the items. "Are popsicles really worthy to be on the top of the list?"

Snow huffed a laugh. "I'm surprised you don't know about her addiction to them."

"Addiction?" The former queen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma and Killian walked back into the house carrying boxes as the three wolf puppies followed them, making a beeline to the kitchen. "Baby, can you make sure there's water in the kitchen for them?" The blonde asked as she and the pirate headed upstairs while Henry and David scattered down the steps.

"There are more boxes in the garage." Regina told the deputy and her son. Once they were out of the door she turned to the pixie haired woman. "Thank you for the list."

Snow waved it off. "No problem."

The mayor began to walk towards the kitchen to check and see if the dogs had water and saw all three fighting to lap up the small remaining amount of water the bowl had on it. She picked the bowl up and rinsed it out in the sink.

Mary Margaret walked into the kitchen as the brunette filled up the bowl with cool water. "I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Emma." She began.

Regina took a deep breath before she shut the sink off and put the water on the floor for the dogs. "I'm listening."

"I know I haven't exactly been supportive of the whole situation, and I won't lie and say I think you two moving in together so soon, but I'm coming around to the idea of you dating her."

Brown eyes rolled slightly. She crossed her arms. Why couldn't her and damn Snow White go one conversation without it ending up in conflict. "That's quite big of you, Snow."

The schoolteacher sighed. "That came out different than I intended. What I meant was, you make her happy. And I can see how infatuated you are with her. That's all I wanted to say."

For the first time in a long time, Regina was sincerely smiling at the shorthaired woman. "I love Emma." She confessed, not sure if the sheriff had informed her parents of that development in their relationship. "I hope to make her happy for years to come." Emma walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two women looking at each other. She raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend in wonder. "Hi, dear."

"Hey…" The blonde greeted unsurely. She walked past her mom and grabbed the mayor's hand. "I need you real quick."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows but followed the younger woman up the stairs and to the master bedroom. Boxes were scattered about everywhere but the savior pointed to the open closet. "What? I thought we agreed to clear out room for your clothes tomorrow?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Lock the door and come look." She instructed.

"Why-"

"You'll want it locked." The blonde assured her.

A confused Regina turned the lock on her bedroom door and walked over to her mysteriously acting girlfriend. When she saw what the savior was pointing to she gasped. "Oh my God!"

Emma nodded empathically. "Yeah! That was my reaction!"

"How'd- _who_ found these?" The mayor demanded to know. She rubbed her forehead. "Please don't say it was Henry!"

The sheriff shook her head. "No. Worse. It was _Hook_." She grumbled, glared at her lover. "Baby why the _hell_ do you have these?"

Regina was mortified. "God. You're right. Hook finding them is much worse than Henry." She took a quick glance at the strap-on and furry handcuffs that were cleverly hidden a show box that was now open. "That little plunderer."

"I swore him to secrecy." She informed the older woman. "But would you please tell me how the _fuck_ you have these?" Emma asked with fire. "You give me so much shit for even having them and now you're storing them? What for?"

The brunette groaned. No point in lying. "I was just _curious_ about them. That's all. I thought that maybe I might be open to certain… exploration and if I was then we'd already have the equipment."

Emma smirked at the thought, but quickly shook her head. "So you snuck them back with us?" She questioned. "I used those with other girls."

"Don't remind me. I'm quite aware." The mayor said.

The sheriff chuckled. "I've used them with multiple girls." She pointed out.

Regina glared at her true love. "Are you picking a fight?" She asked.

"No." Emma insured with humor. "I just mean that instead of sneaking back used sex toys that you might be into trying one day, why not just buy new ones?"

"Are they not properly cleaned?" The older woman's nose curled up at the thought. "I _touched_ them."

Emma laughed and rubbed her neck. "No. They're properly cleaned, but I still think we should throw them out and- if you decide it's something you're interested in- we'll get new ones."

Brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But you were going to bring them back with you the other day."

The savior shook her head. "No I wasn't. You _assumed_ I was. Look, I think that if we're going to go there then it should be with something brand new. That way you can pick out the size and color. Also, I need new handcuffs regardless. I don't suppose you brought the key with you?" She teased.

Regina flushed in embarrassment. There was so much she didn't know about sex. "No I didn't."

A grin overtook Emma's face. She closed the closet and grabbed the older woman's face, looking into brown eyes. "We'll figure this all out later, but those in there are going in the trash." She stated and kissed her. "Now let's get back downstairs."

* * *

After bringing all of the boxes into the house, Regina decided to order pizza as a thank you to everyone that helped out. Emma and Henry would be staying with the Charming's for the final night there, but since all of the blonde's stuff was already transferred to the mansion all they had to get the next day were the clothes and magazine's Henry kept at the loft.

Everyone was eating pizza in the dinning room when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Regina offered, wiping her face and hands on the napkin before heading to the front door. She was surprised to find Mr. Gold on waiting on the other side.

"Hello dearie." He greeted and heard laughter coming from the house. "I hope I'm here at a bad time."

The mayor took a deeply, frustrated breath. "Aren't you always showing up at bad times?"

Rumple offered her crooked smile. "I need to speak with our darling Sheriff please."

"Not happening." The former queen informed him, crossing her arms.

"Miss Swan!" The man yelled loudly.

Regina glared at him and clenched her jaw. "What do you need from her, Gold?"

He chuckled darkly. "That's between herself and I, dearie."

Emma walked over the front door and put a comforting hand on her girlfriend's back. "Hey… Gold. You summoned?" She joked to make light of the situation.

"I was wishing to speak with you about a matter I have." Gold informed her vaguely.

"Don't go with him, honey." Regina pleaded softly.

The sheriff kissed her true love's shoulder and smiled softly at her. "You worry too much." She turned to the pawnbroker. "What do you need?"

Gold looked at the former Evil Queen before back at the savior. "I'd rather discuss this alone."

"And I'd rather go upstairs and fuck my girlfriend." She shrugged. "But I have guests. Talk Gold. I'm hungry." The older man cleared his throat before he handed her a note. It was in Neal's handwriting. It read,

'Dear Papa. I've left Storybrooke. I don't know when I'll come back, but I needed to get away and figure things out. I love you. I will be back. –Bae.'

Emma handed it back to him. "What do I have to do with this?" She asked him.

"We have to go after him, Sheriff." Gold stressed. "My boy, he's out there all alone."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. He's been out there all alone for a while. He can handle himself."

"No. His home is here with me. We need to get him back. I need your help. _Please._" The dark one said desperately.

Emma sighed. "Look Gold, your son isn't in danger of some sea witch. He's not on some ridiculous quest to find someone. He's feeling lost and he went to go figure shit out. What do you want me to do exactly? Drag him back here kicking and screaming?"

"I want you to go after him!" Gold yelled. "This is your fault after all so fix it!"

The savior scoffed. "_My_ fault? I didn't do anything and honestly I've gone above and beyond for someone who's been nothing but a pain in the ass since he showed back up in my life! And I'm not even surprised he left." She told the pawnbroker. "That's what Neal does. He leaves when shit gets tough. I hope he get his shit together and comes back for Henry's sake, but aside from that I don't give a fuck about him leaving and I sure as Hell am not going after him."

Mr. Gold glared at both of the women. "He's my son! He needs to be here."

Emma flicked the note. "Read the note, Gold. He'll be back. And if you're so impatient then go after him yourself." Is what she left him with before shutting the door.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked when the blonde leaned against the white wooden door.

The sheriff nodded. "Yeah. I'm not even surprised." She said honestly. "We have to tell the kid though."

"I know." The mayor agreed. "Can we wait a couple of days though?"

"Yeah." Emma would be happy to wait a few days. "I'd like to settle in here before we move to another crisis."

Regina walked up to the younger woman and leaned against her, placing soft kisses on her neck. "Just think, this time tomorrow we'll be making love in _our_ bed."

"Mm." Emma groaned softly, tilting her head to allow the assault on her neck. "I can't wait."

The mayor pulled away and smirked her Evil Queen smirk. "Now let's discuss your horrible decision to drink and drive."

Emma grumbled.

"You were very irresponsible, Miss Swan. You could have hurt somebody, hurt yourself! You could have gotten into a wreck!" Regina went on and on to thoroughly explain the dangers of drinking and driving to her girlfriend.

* * *

So Neal is gone. How long you think that'll last? Next is moving day &amp; some smut along with some adjusting for our ladies. Hook will be a perv after what he found so look forward to that &amp; the Charming wedding plans will be laid out clearly. See you next chapter. Post will be Wednesday!


	35. Ordained

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 35

* * *

"Today is the day!" Henry beamed as him and Emma stepped into the mansion Sunday morning. They were both carrying boxes full of Henry's clothes and comic books.

Regina laughed at her son's excitement. She motioned up the stairs. "Is that clothes?" He nodded. "Take it to your room." When Emma stepped in the direction to go upstairs, her girlfriend halted her and shook her head. "Those are comic books?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah?" She was unsure as to why she was asking.

"Up in our room." She instructed.

Henry scoffed. "That's not fair!" He exclaimed. "I already can't play video games!" He looked at his birth mother for back up.

Emma gazed over at her true love. "Maybe he can take a couple?" She suggested.

"To our room, Miss Swan." The mayor held firm.

Green eyes moved to the boy. "Sorry kid."

The brunette boy grumbled and stomped up the stairs. When he was out of earshot Emma looked to her girlfriend. "I'm all for him being grounded, but we already took his videogames and cellphone away. He can't go anywhere, shouldn't we at least give him something to read?"

"I don't think stories of Iron Man and some Spider guy can be considered a good read for our child. We'll give him his phone back tomorrow before school, but the rest of his punishment stays." Regina stated and followed the younger woman to their room. "I cleared out the smaller closet for your clothes."

Emma entered the room and set the box of comic books down on the ground. "Why do I get the smaller one?" She asked teasingly.

The mayor nervously wrung her hands. "Is that bad? Should we split both closets?" She had no idea. "I don't know how this works. I've never-"

"I'm fucking with you, baby." Emma interrupted her with a grin, putting her mind at ease. "Thank you for clearing it out." She embraced her lover, wrapping her arms around the woman's lower back.

Regina rolled her eyes at the savior as she tangles her fingers together around the sheriff's neck. "I also cleaned out the side of each dresser drawer."

The blonde grinned and tenderly kissed the former queen. "You're amazing. What'd you do with your clothes though?"

"I made room in the other closet for most of it." She assured her. "Now, we have six hours to get everything unpacked. I want to get all the boxes out of the house by the time we leave tonight."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why are we leaving tonight?"

"It's Sunday, dear." The mayor said as if it explained anything.

For a moment, Emma didn't understand but then she realized what the older woman meant and she groaned. "I _hate_ town meetings!" She complained.

Regina nodded her agreement. "As do I, but we have to go so we need to get unpacking." The savior grumbled but went to the boxes of clothes anyways.

Two hours passed and the couple was not only halfway through sorting through Emma's clothes. Of course that was mostly due to the fact that Emma was the only one actually working on unpacking her clothes. Regina was sitting on the bed looking through photos from the blonde's childhood.

"What were you supposed to be in this picture?" The former queen asked as she held up a picture of an eight year old Emma dressed in four blue squares.

Despite being busy with her box, the sheriff looked over. She chuckled to herself. "Tetris."

A brown eyebrow rose as she laughed. "That's creative and so nerdy at the same time." She teased, putting it down and picking up another one where little kid Emma was playing soccer. "I didn't realize you had so many pictures of your childhood."

The younger woman nodded as she hung up her maroon leather jacket in the closet. "Because I was an orphan?" She questioned as she picked between two blouses to hang up.

"Not be to insensitive, but yes." Regina admitted. "But there are tons of pictures in here."

"Most of them were taken by my social worker." She informed her.

Regina smiled as she looked at the little blonde girl beaming at the camera. "You were so adorable with your blonde curls and butt chin." She was fawning.

Green eyes rolled good-naturedly as she stopped her unpacking and sat down next to her true love. She stole the picture of herself and laughed at it. "God, my butt chin is so pronounced in this picture. I look like a dork."

The brunette huffed a laugh. "I think it's cute." She assured her and kissed said butt chin. "I hope our next child gets it." As soon as the words left her mouth she was thinking of what to say to take it back. "I-"

"Don't wish that on our future child!" Emma exclaimed, cutting her off. She gave the mayor a small grin and tossed the photo back in the box before getting up. "Now stop goofing around come help me. I need more hangers."

Regina beamed at the casual way the blonde took her words. It solidified that they were both looking for the same things later down the road. "I have more downstairs, but we really need to purchase more picture frames and put some of these around the house." She informed the savior and stood up from bed. When she looked into the small closet she saw four various colored leather jackets hanging up. She raised an eyebrow. "Really, dear? Must you hang up those awful things?"

"They need to be hung up so they don't wrinkle." Emma defended. "Hangers, babe."

"Okay, but quit wasting closet room with your ugly jackets." The older woman advised.

The blonde slapped her girlfriend's ass as she went to go downstairs. "Don't tell me how to organize my closet." She grinned as she watched the older woman's ass sway away. A smirk took over her face as she thought about how much fun it was going to be living with that sexy woman.

* * *

"That was brutal." Emma commented as her and Regina drove back home in the Mercedes from the town meeting.

Regina scoffed. "Brutal isn't even the word. I told everyone that voting new members into the council wouldn't be wise."

The blonde nodded. "You did. How close were the votes?"

By the end of month, the nominee's were narrowed down to four prospects and at the meeting the two members with the most votes were officially elected to join the council. The problem? Some of the town was upset with the new council members. "Whale got eighty percent of the votes and Ariel got sixty-two percent."

"And yet Blue and her fairy clan of nuns were all up in arms about it." Green eyes rolled.

"She's just mad that _she's_ not the one representing the school." The brunette waved off.

Emma laughed softly. "It was by popular vote. Sorry more people like the art teacher representing the school then a freaking nun."

The older woman smiled at her girlfriend. "Don't worry about it, honey. I'm sure next month she'll demand a re-vote."

"Sounds exhilarating." The savior stated sarcastically as they turned on their street. "We're putting the kid to bed early tonight." She informed her lover.

A brown eyebrow rose. "Are we?"

Emma smirked as the former queen drove into the driveway and into one of the three-car garage before she unbuckled herself. "Oh yeah. My first night all moved in? Be prepared to love fuck all night long, baby."

Regina chuckled softly as they exited the car and walked towards the house. "Love fuck?" She questioned.

"It's like making love, but better." The blonde informed her with a smirk and opened the side gate.

High-pitched barking could be heard as Chief and Boss ran towards the couple. Regina kneeled down and petted their pointed ears. "Hey handsome boys." She cooed. "Did you miss mommy's?" She asked them as they whined happily by her feet.

The savior joined in on the puppy love. She flashed a smug grin at the brunette woman. "And to think you wanted me to get rid of them."

Regina gasped and hugged both of the puppies to her chest. "Don't say such things in front of them."

Emma chuckled and stood upright. "Come on boys." She whistled and walked towards the mansion, her true love right behind her. She opened the door to her new home and hollered, "We're home!"

"In the dining room!" David's voice rang throughout the foyer. As their puppies made a beeline for the living room, the couple went into dining room and saw their son and Charming playing Monopoly. "How was the town meeting?"

Emma scoffed and left to get a drink from the kitchen. "Pointless. Want a drink, dad?"

"No thanks."

The mayor sat down across from her child and answered the deputy's question. "We accepted two new members of the council."

"Who are they?" The blonde man asked.

"Ariel and Victor." Regina told the man as her girlfriend returned to the room with two bottles of Angry Orchard and a separate glass that she knew the brunette would want because in Regina's words, _'A lady doesn't drink straight out of a bottle'_. She sounded like the queen from The Princess Diaries.

Emma sat next to her and handed her the bottle and glass before she took a swig of her own bottle. "Who's winning?" She asked the boys.

"Me!" Henry bragged.

"I'm convinced he's cheating." David declared.

The blonde woman nodded. "If you let him be the banker, he totally is."

Regina checked the time on her phone. It was nearly 9:30 and her son had school tomorrow. She cleared her throat. "Well it doesn't matter any way because it's nearing your bedtime, Henry."

The boy looked at the clock on the wall. "I have ten minutes." He pointed out.

"Have you showered?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Because I know you won't wake up early tomorrow and shower before school."

Henry wasn't happy, but his adoptive mother was right. He wasn't usually a morning person. "Fine. Tonight was fun, grandpa."

"Yeah, aside from your cheating." The deputy teased and stood up to hug his grandson goodbye.

Henry laughed and headed upstairs, leaving the adults at the dinning table. After he left, Regina stood up as well and tucked some blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "I'm going to get ready for bed myself." She informed the room and looked at the former shepherd. "We appreciate you being available to watch him, David."

"I'll be right behind you, baby." The savior declared as the older woman walked away. Emma took a couple gulps from her drink and stood up. "Thanks for watching him, dad." She said sincerely. "You really did us a solid."

David smiled at her and waved it off. "It's no problem. We had fun."

"How are mom and the baby?" She wondered.

A smile crossed Charming's face. "Everything is good so far. She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow to hear the heart beat."

Green eyes widened in surprise. "That's big. Are you going?"

David nodded proudly. "Yep. It's later in the afternoon so I'll still be able to work the full day."

"Well tomorrow is paperwork drop off so I'll need you." She laughed.

"I'll save all the cats from trees." He assured her. "Now let me get out of here to check on your mom." The man grinned and reached for a hug.

Emma happily wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, dad." She muttered against his chest.

Charming kissed the top of blonde hair. "I love you too, Emma."

She showed him out of the door and locked it behind him. She turned around and went to the living room in search of her dogs. They were sleeping soundly on their bed, cuddled up next to each other.

A grin took over her face as she took in her surroundings. She _lived_ there. Of course her and Regina's goal to unpack all the boxes that day failed, but they at least finished unpacking her clothes. Everything else could wait for another day. She imagined that the mayor wouldn't want the boxes around for more than a couple of days so they'd be working to get that taken care of for the next day or so.

"Bedtime." She tsked at the sleepy puppies. Both boys lifted their heads in alert. Their tails started to wag at the sight of their owner. She patted her leg and headed for the staircase.

When she reached the top of the stairs she opened the door to her bedroom and shut it behind her and puppies, but she didn't see her girlfriend. She walked over to the master bathroom door and rapped her knuckles on the solid wood three times. "Baby?" She questioned.

"Hold on!" The mayor exclaimed from the other side.

Emma smirked. "If you're naked in there, I need to remind you that I'm allowed such privileges to see you in such a state." She teased, but her smug look quickly transformed into dumfoundedness when her lover opened the door. Her mouth went dry when she came in sight of the stark naked brunette seductively biting her plump bottom lip at her.

Regina lifted a hand and teased one of her own hardening nipples. "Would you like to join me for a bath, dear?" She had lit the room with candles and set a nice bubble bath for the two of them to enjoy. She figured that since their last bubble bath was such a success that doing it again would be a great idea.

The sheriff's jaw was dropped as her eyes soaked in the flawless sight before her. She had seen her girlfriend naked countless of times, but she knew she'd forever remember this image. "If I _ever_ say no to that question, slap me." She instructed the older woman and pushed her the former queen back so she could step into the bathroom and lock the door behind her.

The mayor was highly amused as the blonde started rushing to get naked. "Eager, Miss Swan?"

Emma groaned and removed her pants, licking her lips at the sight of delicious hard nipples close to her. "Always." As she bent down to tear her pants all the way off, she dragged her wet tongue from the woman's navel and bit down roughly on her left breasts.

"Ahh!" Regina gasped as the tingling in her core started to make itself known. "Aggressive." She accused even though it drove her absolutely wild. Her and Emma were never too gentle in bed, both preferring the fight.

The blonde chuckled darkly as the former queen forced the shirt off of her body. "You love it." She pointed out, reaching around herself to unhook the tight bra she was wearing. Regina reached between her legs and ripped her panties down until the younger woman could kick out of them.

"I love you." Regina corrected, voice thick with lust. Their lips met as they stood in the bathroom fully naked. Emma snuck her tongue into the brunette's mouth as she was dragged in the direction of the tub. Her hands tangled in short silky hair while Regina opted to massage awaiting breasts.

When they stopped moving, Emma found it in herself to pull away from the kiss, but only to move her lips to the tantalizing chest before her. With a sneaky hand she cupped the older woman's cunt and started to palm the protruding clit. She loved how wet Regina was for her. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and swirled the nub around with her tongue.

The mayor made an incoherent groan at the assault. She grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and ripped the savior's mouth away from her breast with a loud and sexy pop. "Get in the tub." She demanded, her other hand going to grab the twisting wrist of her girlfriend.

"You're wet enough, baby." Emma assured her, but stepped into the soaker tub anyways.

Brown eyes rolled in a loving matter. "I like you better when you don't try and talk dirty to me." She bantered, moving to straddle the blonde's waist.

The sheriff laughed haughtily. "I beg to differ, your majesty. I've never put forth my A game."

Regina raised a dark eyebrow as her center touched the younger woman's lower stomach under the water. "Then by all means, _savior_. Lay it on me." Her tone was provoking and suggestive.

Emma smirked, moving a hand to lay on her lover's thigh and the other to grab the back of her head, bringing their lips close together. "You think you can handle it, Regina?"

Goosebumps arose on the mayor's skin. She licked her suddenly dry lips as she felt the whispering touch of fingertips grazing her skin under the warm water. "Can you deliver is the real question, my dear." She strangled out a moan when dull nails scraped her inner thigh. Out of instinct her legs spread wider.

The blonde's ego shot up at the subtle action. She placed searing kisses across Regina's jaw and up to her ear. "Do you want me to _fuck_ your tight little cunt, baby?" She blew cool air into her ear and felt the woman's thigh clench. Her nimble fingers slid between separated thighs. She felt around for a hard clit and when she found it, she took it between her index and middle finger before tugging.

"Jesus!" Regina hissed, moving her forehead to rest on the younger woman's shoulder. She felt her center gush as her body tingled.

Emma tongued behind her ear. "I'm going to spend hours abusing this sweet pussy of yours. Fucking it. Tasting it." She hotly whispered, rubbing the woman's clit rapidly. "And you're going to let me do it because you _love_ it." She assured her as her fingers released the hard nub and spread her lower lips apart. She teased the clenching hole with her middle finger. Her girlfriend was whining against her. "You love everything I do to you. Nobody can fuck you like I can, baby."

Regina shook her head, removing it from the savior's shoulder. She moaned in the back of her throat as she looked into dark green eyes. Her hips rotated in a silent request.

"Tell me you love when I fuck you." The blonde stipulated with a smug smirk. She slid a single finger inside her lover, curling it just right. "Tell me how much you love when I talk dirty to you."

The mayor's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the teasing digit hit the right spot inside of her. She clenched around the finger, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more. "I love when you fuck me." She admitted breathlessly, but it wasn't much of a secret to either of them. She knew it was doing nothing but feeding her girlfriend's impossibly large ego.

Emma brought their lips together in a heated kiss as the former queen slowly rocked her hips. She could feel the warm cunt wrapped around her middle finger and despite the water being all around them, she could feel the plentiful amount of wetness inside of the woman's core. "Tell me, baby. Tell me how much hot I make you when I talk dirty." She moaned when eager lips started sucking on her neck.

Regina was trying to level the playing field by starting her own assault, but when the second digit slid inside of her center, her back arched and she released a slow moan. "Oh God."

Emma loved loud Regina in bed. Nothing was more delicious to her ears but the sounds her girlfriend made while they were in the throws of passion. She set up a steady pace of two fingers before she snuck her third in, feeling the stretch of her lover's cunt.

That did it for the brunette. She needed to come soon and if she didn't say what the sheriff wanted her to then she would be tortured on the edge for hours until Emma finally brought her over it. As fucking sexy as that game was, she didn't want one prolonged orgasm. She wanted multiple ones. "You drive me crazy, baby." She moaned wantonly, nailed carving into her lover's shoulders. "I love when you talk dirty to me." She confessed and felt a thumb apply pressure to her clit. "I get so wet for you." She was rambling now, but for some reason she couldn't stop her words as the blonde fucked her like no one else ever could. "You fuck me so good."

Emma loved every word out of the mayor's mouth. "Yeah?" She sped up the pace of her fingers and leaned her head back on the tub railing. The pulsing between her legs was becoming very pronounced the more Regina talked to her.

"Mhm!" The older woman whimpered. "I love you so much." She cried out as her release neared. "Make me come, Emma."

The blonde happily complied and curled her fingers just right with each thrust as her thumb roughly abused her lover's clit. Regina stopped her shameless rambling and just became shameless in her loud moans and whines. Emma connected their lips when she felt the woman's tight walls squeeze her fingers but she never once stopped her thrusts.

Regina came and came and came again until the sheriff took pity on her and removed her fingers from the quivering hole. The mayor sagged against her true love and caught her breath. Her limps felt like jelly and her body was satisfied and exhausted at the same time.

Emma kissed brown hair as she soaped up a washcloth behind the woman's back and started washing her as she waited for her to recover. "I love you too." She said with a grin.

The older woman wasn't about to move a muscle. "Huh?" She asked.

"You said you loved me a minute ago." Emma reminded her. "I didn't get the chance to say it back." She moved the cloth along her back and over her shoulders and arms.

Regina chuckled happily and placed a small kiss to Emma's shoulder. "I've never been love fucked like that." She teased, repeating the woman's earlier words.

Emma laughed. "Just wait until we make it to our bed after this bath."

"I'm not sure I can go again, honey." The brunette confessed. "Give me a minute and I'll fuck _you_ though."

The sheriff smirked and lifted her girlfriend's head off of her shoulder. She kissed her deeply and bit at her lip. "It's my first night all settled in, baby. We're going until one of us passes out."

* * *

Monday morning was rough for Regina. Her and Emma stayed up late last night fucking until nearly three in the morning. So when the mayor's alarm started beeping at 6:30am she wanted nothing more than to hit snooze and cuddle up to the softly snoring blonde behind her.

After a little bit of an inner debate, the brunette turned off her alarm altogether and moved in the younger woman's arms, turning to face her. Emma grumbled quietly but allowed the woman room to change position and held the former queen tight against her when she settled.

"Too early." The blonde mumbled with closed eyes.

"Mhm." Regina agreed, nuzzling her face into her lover's neck, trying to catch sleep again.

Emma phone went off on the on the bedside table and she practically whined, taking her arm off of her girlfriend and turning on her back to answer it but kept her eyes closed to fight the inevitable morning. "Hello?"

The mayor adjusted herself against and laid her head across the blonde's bare chest, seeking her warmth. "Tell them to leave us alone." She grumbled.

_"Oh good! I wasn't sure you'd be awake."_ Snow said cheerfully, way too cheerfully for the savior's liking.

Emma still kept her eyes closed as she replied, "Morning mom." She vaguely heard her girlfriend scoff her displeasure.

_"I need you to come down to the station before I have to be at the school."_

"Why?" The sheriff questioned.

_"Wedding plans, Emma." _Mary Margaret informed her. _"Bring Regina too if she's willing. I need to know your opinions."_

"And why can't we do this after work?" Emma asked.

"_I have a doctor's appointment after work. This is important, sweetheart. This is my wedding day."_

With a grumble the sheriff opened her eyes. "Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up before her mother could reply and loudly groaned, "Uh!"

Regina didn't even bother to open her eyes when she asked, "What did Snow want?"

Emma squirmed out of her warm bed and body in it, much to her displeasure. The room was bright and when her feet touched the carpet she felt wet tongues licking her toes. "She asked me to go down to the station. Something about her _fucking_ wedding." She petted the puppies before she walked her bare ass to the dresser to put on a bra and panties.

"Good God." Regina complained. "I never thought I'd say this but I can't wait until those two get married." The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's pillow and cuddled up to it in the younger woman's absence.

The savior jumped into a tight pair of jeans with a sleepy laugh. "At least you don't have to be involved in it. I swear to God that if they do something ridiculous like make me the flower girl I'm going to punch them." Regina just laughed as Emma put a shirt on and grabbed her blue leather jacket from the closet. "I'm leaving, baby." She declared.

Regina opened her eyes, and furrowed her brown eyebrows when she saw her bedhead girlfriend slipping on a piece of leather. "You're leaving now? You haven't even brushed your hair. Or your teeth for that matter." She noted.

Emma shrugged. "It's called gum." She put a knee on the bed and leaned down to kiss her sleepy girlfriend tenderly. "Don't forget to give Henry his phone back before school and text me what you want to do for lunch. I love you."

"I love you too, dear." The older woman beamed as she watched her girlfriend go, their dogs following her out of the room. She had a good hour before her son would wake her up demanding breakfast and she was going to take advantage of it.

* * *

Tinkerbelle and Mary Margaret were looking through bridal magazines on Hook's desk. The pirate wasn't pleased because that left him to stand up. Emma's office was locked so he couldn't go in there to sit down and answer phone calls so he was stuck maneuvering around the two women as they gasped and adored every stupid thing they saw. David was busy at his own desk organizing complaint forms.

"I'm sorry, but when did this become the wedding planning station?" Emma asked when she entered the room.

Snow beamed at the voice and stood up quickly. "Good! You're-" Her speech stopped abruptly when she saw four harsh red marking on her daughter's neck.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Killian laughed from where he was standing and pointed to his neck. "It looks like Ursula wrapped one of her tentacles around your neck." He told her. "I take it your first night at the mansion went well?"

Emma felt heat rising to her cheeks and she mindlessly rubbed at her neck before clearing her throat. "You said you needed my opinions?" She asked her mother, ignoring the looks of everyone in the station.

The pixie haired woman shook of out her shock and nodded. "Yes! Now, we're nearly done with the planning." She offered her seat to the blonde and Emma sat down beside Tinkerbelle, looking at the scrapbook on the desk. Snow flipped through the pages as she explained. "It's going to be an outside ceremony at the troll bridge where me and David-"

"Began your affair?" Hook smugly interrupted.

"Killian." Tinkerbelle warned firmly and his sheepish look made Emma chuckle.

Mary Margaret went on. "The colors are blue and white. My maid of honor will be Ruby and David's best man will be Henry-"

Emma was touched. "Aw! Really, dad?" She asked with a smile.

Charming nodded. "Yeah. I haven't asked him yet, but I planned to do it tomorrow. Think that'll be okay with Regina?"

"Yeah, she'll love it. Any excuse to dress the kid up." The sheriff chuckled. "But I figured he'd be the ring barer."

The schoolteacher shook her head. "No. We decided not to have a ring barer or flower girl. We want small and quant."

"So what's my role in all of this?" Emma asked, figuring that was what her mom was building up to.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat. "Well, I thought you could walk me down the aisle."

The savior nodded. "Sound good."

Her lack of enthusiasm didn't go unnoticed by the bride. Snow sighed softly. "Do you not want to?" She asked, trying not to feel hurt.

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm good with whatever." She assured her. "I just- last I heard Leroy was walking you down the aisle."

Mary Margaret looked guilty. "Well, he _was_, but we want you in the ceremony."

"I can do something else." She suggested. "I don't want to take Leroy's spot."

"Well there's nowhere else to put you." Tinkerbelle informed her, flipping through the scrapbook and showing her the ceremony set up.

Green eyes moved down to look over the blueprint. "Why is Doc standing where preacher Sam should be?" She questioned. Charming and Snow made eye contact and it tipped the sheriff off. They were hiding something. "Okay. What aren't you telling me?"

"He backed out." The deputy revealed.

Blonde eyebrows creased in confusion. "Why?"

Snow cleared her throat. "David is divorced." She stated. "His marriage with Katherine was valid in this world and apparently Sam thinks it would be disrespectful to marry us in the house of God."

"Fucking Catholics." David said in anger. "He ran a brothel back in the Enchanted Forest! Him being a preacher is disrespectful in the house of God." He rolled his eyes.

An idea struck Emma. "I can marry you guys!" She eagerly suggested.

Everybody looked at her in confusion. "What?" Snow asked.

"Yeah! I'll get ordained online and perform the ceremony! It'll be totally legit." She wasn't excited to be in the wedding until then. Performing a wedding ceremony was on every comedy show she loved and growing up she always wanted to do it.

David chuckled softly and pointed at his daughter with his pen. "I actually like that idea."

Emma beamed and turned to her mother. "It's up to the bride."

Mary Margaret thought on it. "How long will it take you to become officially ordained?"

The sheriff grinned.

* * *

So Emma will perform the wedding ceremony! I thought it was fitting enough &amp; totally seems like something Emma would do. Coming up in the next chapter is some fluffy Swan Queen &amp; the Charming wedding! Also, Henry will find out that Neal bailed &amp; you'll see how he takes it. I'll post that Friday! Tell me what you thought of this! Until next time! :)


	36. No Matter What You'll Always Have Us

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 36

* * *

"So… he just _left_?" Henry asked his parents.

It was Wednesday afternoon and after admittedly stalling, both Emma and Regina decided to tell their son about Neal's departure. He hadn't asked about his father since he got grounded the previous week, but word had started to get around about Baelfire's exit and the last thing they needed was Henry finding out from somebody else.

The family was on the couch, the boy in the middle with his mothers on either side of him. Emma gave him a sad look while she nodded. "Yeah, kid."

Regina rubbed his back soothingly. "He left a note with Gold that said he'd be back though."

Henry scoffed. "Screw him!" He exclaimed with anger.

"Henry." The mayor scolded.

The boy rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not apologizing." He said firmly. "He left without letting me know! He left a note for his dad, but he didn't care enough to leave one for me?"

Emma didn't even try to defend the man's actions. She could see past the anger in his son's eyes and saw the hurt there. "He's a piece of shit." When green eyes met brown, the savior could tell her girlfriend wasn't pleased with her but she went on. "You deserve better than him."

Henry felt emotion in his throat. He looked teary eyed at both of his _true_ parents. He loved them both more than anything, but there was a small part of him that wanted a dad around to teach him things like shaving, dating girls, and working out. He felt hot tears in his eyes. "Did he say _why_ he left?"

"His note to Mr. Gold said that he needed some time away." The mayor said and cleared her throat. "I won't lie to you, dear. Mine and Emma's relationship could very likely be one of the reason's he left."

The boy looked down at his lap. He didn't understand why his father was so adamantly against his mothers' relationship. "He left because he didn't want to see you together?"

Emma shrugged. "We don't know, but it's possible."

"Why does it bother him so much?" The brunette boy asked, mostly to him.

Regina decided to answer anyways. "He spent a long time in love with Emma. I imagine it's hard for me to let that feeling go."

A blonde eyebrow rose at the former queen, wondering where she formed that theory. Regardless, she went along with it. "A lot has happened here."

"I don't get why you guys are sticking up for him." Henry told them. "He left me without saying goodbye."

Emma shook her head. "We're not sticking up for that dick. Fuck him." She received a glare from the older woman. "Excuse my language. But he screwed up… _again_. He proved that we can't trust him. I will never stick up for him after this, but in his note, he told Gold he wasn't gone for good."

The mayor took the opportunity to step in. "We want to be honest with you about this because there's a very real possibility that Neal comes back and wants to rebuild a relationship with you again."

Henry shook his head. "No. I don't want anything to do with someone that abandoned me." He frowned. A father was pointless if he just up and left every time he didn't like something that happened in his life. He still had his grandfather thought and David could teach him manly things. "I don't need my dad." He insisted, tears rimming his eyes.

Regina ran her hand through her son's shaggy hair and kissed his scalp when she heard the slight hitch in his throat. She didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say to make him feel better, so instead she brought him to her chest and hugged him tightly. When a small sob escaped from the boy, she grazed her nails around his back in comfort. Her brown eyes looked up and into green ones. Both wore expressions of pain on their faces. Their son was hurting and they had no way to help.

Henry wrapped his arms around his mother and clutched her sides as several tears ran down his cheeks. He felt like a wimp, but he was sad. His father didn't care enough to be in his life, despite how painful things might be for Neal.

After watching the two brunette's embrace for several beats, Emma scooted closer and kissed her son's hair, moving one hand to wrap around his shoulder. She leaned her forehead against the side of his hair. "We love you, kid. Me and mom, we'll always be here for you." She assured him. "No matter what, you'll always have us."

The family stayed in their hug for solid ten minutes until Henry got himself together and pulled away, wiping his eyes and giving a kiss to both of his moms. "I love you." He told him sniffing away his snotty nose. "Can I go upstairs?"

Regina rubbed his shoulder. "If you'd like. But if you want to talk more we can."

Henry shook his head. "No thanks. I was going to call Nick and talk to him."

The sheriff nodded. "All right. If you hurry with your homework, we might be able to sneak in some videogame time before mom is finished with dinner."

"Really?" The boy looked to his adoptive mother, knowing she was in charge.

The brunette woman forced a smile. "Yes. You're still grounded from leaving the house, but all of your privileges here are reinstated."

Henry offered them a grateful smile. "Thank you." He told them before he stood up and walked up the stairs towards him room.

When Emma heard the faint sound of the door shutting to his room, she rubbed her girlfriend's back. "Are you okay?"

Unshed tears rimmed the mayor's eyes as she shook her head. "It hurts me to see _him_ hurting."

"Me too, baby." The sheriff agreed and kissed a clothed shoulder. "But there's nothing we can do but love him and be there."

Regina nodded, but a few tears still fell from her lids and her true love was quick to wipe the salty liquid away. "I know. I know you're right." She sighed, leaning her forehead against the younger woman's. "I wish he'd have talked to us more though."

Emma looked into brown eyes. "He knows we're here if he wants to talk, Regina. But Nick is his best friend. He's probably up there cussing Neal as we speak."

The mayor chuckled at the very likely possibility. "I suppose as long as he's talking to somebody I can't be upset."

"Exactly." Emma grinned before she kissed the woman slowly but firmly.

Regina slipped her tongue over the tasty bottom lip of her lover, trying to coax the savior's mouth open. She was pleased when Emma's lips parted and her tongue came out to leisurely tangle with her own. A small moan escaped her as the younger woman's hand curled around her neck, holding her close.

They kissed for several minutes and when things started to heat it up, Emma started to make the move to straddle her true love but the sound of two howling puppies broke them apart. Regina licked her lips and flushed. "Go get your noisy dogs. I'll start dinner."

Emma grumbled as the brunette stood up and walked away from her. She managed to slap the woman's ass and smirked when she heard her squeal in surprise. "We'll be finishing that later."

Regina chuckled darkly as she made her way to the kitchen. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Two week quickly past by for both Emma and Regina. Before they knew it, the Charming wedding was the next day and it seemed everyone involved was panicking to make everything perfect so naturally Emma was avoiding it.

It was around 2pm on Friday when Killian and Emma entered the mansion. Unsurprisingly things at the station were slow, so the pair decided to call it an early day and head to the sheriff's house for some video games. That was until they say the plethora of boxes by the front door.

"What's all this?" Killian asked, picking up the smallest of the boxes. It was addressed to Regina Mills.

Emma put her key into the door and opened it before she picked up the two larger boxes. "I ordered some things." She informed the pirate and went into the house, walking into the dining room and putting the packages on table.

Hook was right behind her with the smaller box. "What'd you get?"

The blonde grabbed her pocket knife from her belt loop and carved off the tape of the largest brown box, opening it to reveal the iron pull up bar. "I got some work out stuff for the kid. He said he wanted to build his upper body strength and since Neal isn't here anymore and _my_ dad is too tangled up with the wedding I figured I could teach him. It couldn't hurt to work on my arms too."

Killian picked the iron bar out of the box and the two pieces along with it. "How is this supposed to help your muscles?"

Emma laughed as her best friend treated the bar like a dumbbell. "It goes in a doorway, dumb ass. I'll set it up in a minute and show you." She told him and went to open the other large box. She eyed the smallest rectangular box, not remembering if she ordered a third thing or not online. She spent a couple of hours on Amazon and ended up putting multiple things in her cart. She thought she deleted all the things she didn't want, but maybe he forgot one.

The pirate looked at the other package Emma opened. He raised a dark eyebrow as he looked at the box it came in. It was a wheel with handles on the side. "This world has strange devices." He noted.

"It's an ab building." The savior revealed and smirked slightly. "This is for me mostly." She confessed.

Hook smirked along with her. "The Evil Queen loves a define torso, does she?"

Emma chuckled as she moved that to the side and grabbed the smallest box. "That isn't the only thing she likes." She didn't even look at whom the package was addressed to and just went to open it. Her jaw dropped when she saw what was inside.

Killian released a giddy giggle as he leered into the brown box to the smaller box labeled, 'Strapless pleasure'. "Speaking of strange devices." He joked suggestively.

"I… I didn't order this." The blonde revealed in shock and looked on the outside of the package for the delivery label. She read her girlfriend's name and shook her head in disbelief.

Her eyebrows creased together. Regina and her had thrown out the other toys her first night in the mansion, but they hadn't discussed purchasing replacements. Emma had it in her head that she'd be waiting at least a year- if ever- for her true love to be ready for such a step in their relationship.

The pirate grabbed the purple box the mayor ordered and looked at the picture. "Have you talked about getting one?" He asked, intrigued by the item.

Emma had told him the truth about the box of sex toys in the storage unit, along with the fight it caused between her and Regina. After the brunette sailor spent hours at work cracking jokes about how freaky the former queen must be in the sack, the sheriff informed him of how they got rid of the toys because they weren't ready for that.

At least she thought they weren't ready for it. The purchase in front of her had her second-guessing herself. "No." She told him before snatching the package away. Looking dumbfounded at the packaged strapless dildo, she had to admit she was thoroughly impressed with the mayor's choice.

She wasn't going to open it, but the box had a clear window on it and she could see the dark purple dildo. It was larger than she thought Regina would use for her first time using a toy and it made her wonder if possibly her girlfriend didn't know which size she got.

"I'm-" Emma cleared her throat. "I'm gonna call Regina. Can you go outside and check on the dogs?"

Killian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "Going to have some phone sex. Are you, love?"

Green eyes rolled. "I wish." She said honestly and shoved him towards out of the dining room.

Hook chuckled, highly amused as she left the room and headed towards outside to check on his Penny girl.

Emma dialed her girlfriend and looked down at the box the whole time the phone rang.

"_Hello_?" Hearing Regina's voice made her mouth go dry for some reason. She was _nervous_ to speak with her. She didn't know if she should mention the fact that she had opened the brunette's mail. Was that an unacceptable thing to do in relationship? She didn't know and if it was, and technically she didn't know it was Regina's package until she had opened it. "_Emma, dear?"_

The blonde cleared her throat. "Hey, baby. Sorry… I accidently had you on mute." She lied quickly; looking around even though she knew the room was empty.

"_You're fine, honey."_ The former queen insured her. "_What are you doing?"_

"I just got home, actually." She told the older woman. "We had a pile of boxes on our front door."

There was a pause on the other side of the line. "_Really? H-have you opened them?"_

Emma bit her lip as she looked down on the sex toy. She didn't want to deceive her lover, but obviously the Regina didn't want her to know about her purchase or she would have told her. "Well, I got two boxes in for that work-out equipment I told you about."

_"Mhm."_

She closed her eyes as she just let words fall from her mouth. She didn't plan on what to say or which way to swing with her answer, but when she opened her mouth the truth fell out. "One box was for you, but I didn't read the name beforehand and I… opened it." Emma cringed as she awaited the backlash from the brunette.

To her utter surprise there was no anger in the mayor's voice when she said, "_It wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow." _Regina spoke with a sigh.

Emma could hear the embarrassment in her voice and her smug side started to make itself known. "You picked a good one." She noted with a grin.

_"I'd say so. I read up on them._" The former queen revealed.

The blonde chuckled softly, leaning against the dining table. "Of course you did." She bit her lip and imagined herself using the toy on her girlfriend. But she feared that maybe Regina had only bought one because it was something _Emma_ wanted and not her. "Baby, I hope you didn't get this for me."

"_I bought it for the both of us, Miss Swan. Don't be selfish."_ Regina teased.

Emma groaned in the back of her throat at the thought. "Oh, you play dirty Madam Mayor." Her sometimes sexually insecure girlfriend was nowhere to be found. Truth be told, it had been that way since the blonde moved in. Their sex life had gotten increasingly more frequent and neither was complaining.

"_That's not the only thing I do dirty, dear._" Maybe she lied to Hook. Maybe she was going to have phone sex.

"When will you be home?" The sheriff questioned, changing the subject.

Regina laughed through the receiver, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was doing. _"I'm afraid I won't be home until five, but both you and Henry have practice this afternoon."_ She reminded her forgetful lover. Emma had taken on the assistant coach role to help out Marco.

The blonde dropped the toy package on the table and rubbed her forehead with a groan of irritation. "Fuck. So I should probably leave here soon."

"_Yes. You also need to pick up your dress and Henry's tux from the fitter."_

"Great." She muttered.

"_You're a wanted woman, Sheriff." _Regina chuckled._ "On the bright side, I'll have dinner ready when you and Henry get home because I'll probably beat you back. Speaking of food though before I forget, me and you need to make a trip to the grocery store on Sunday."_

Emma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I figured that was coming up soon. But if we go on Sunday it'll have to be in the afternoon because my dad is taking a few days off work after the wedding tomorrow."

Regina huffed. _"Which is ridiculous. They can't even go anywhere for a honeymoon and they agreed this wedding was just a formality yet they're treating it like their first one."_

"It's my parents we're talking about, baby. We should count ourselves lucky they aren't inviting the whole damn town tomorrow." She chuckled.

Muffled voices could be heard on the other side of the phone. "_I'm afraid I have to go, Emma. I have a meeting. Don't forget to pick up your wedding attire. I'll see you when you get back home."_

"Love you, Gina." She smirked, knowing it would piss off the woman.

"_I'm breaking up with you."_ Regina said sarcastically and hung up the phone.

Emma chuckled and pocketed her cellphone before grabbing the sex toy and workout bar. She had to show Killian how the iron bar worked and she really needed to hide the sex toy from prying eyes.

* * *

Henry and Emma got back to the house around 5:30. Both were carrying their respective wedding attire and quickly hung them up in the coat closet by the door. "We're home, baby!"

From the kitchen they heard, "Dinner is almost ready!"

The sheriff wrapped her arm around her son's neck and gave him a noogie. "I've got a surprise for you." She beamed happily.

Henry laughed as he struggled out of her grasp. "What is it?" He asked once he was free.

Emma pointed to the iron workout bar hooked around the living room entrance and drilled into the entry casing for extra measure. "I know it's a little high for you, but I figure that once you're up there you can handle the small drop down."

Brown eyes widened in excitement. "Sweet!" He had told her about wanting to become more muscles for football, but he wasn't expecting anything to help him.

"That's not the only thing either." She walked him into the living room and picked up the ab roller from the floor. "If you're not ready for that pull up bar yet, this will help you get there and give you some sick abs too." She informed him.

Her little boy wanted to become his own little pre-teen man. And while he was a little young to be starting such strength workouts, the blonde was willing to do anything to get him to feel better. He really had been down since finding out about his father leaving. And she wanted to prove that he doesn't need a dad to help him be a man. She could help.

Henry hugged her and muttered a thank you before he pulled away and looked at the hanging iron bar. "How do I use it?"

"Let me set an example. Count them for me, all right?"" Emma let out a smug grin before she stood on her tippy toes and grabbed the cool iron, gripping tightly before she lifted her legs and started doing pull-up, making sure to do it properly.

The boy watched and counted with each successful pull-up his birth mother did. He was up to twenty-five when he heard heels behind him, but he didn't stop counting.

Emma's arms were burning in that good muscle building way. She saw her girlfriend exit the kitchen and cross her arms with a raised eyebrow when she spotted her.

The sheriff was wearing a simple white tank top so Regina could clearly see the sexy defined arms of her true love. She licked her lips when her eyes caught a bead of sweat rolling down Emma's neck and plummeting into her cleavage.

"Thirty-one, thirt-" Henry stopped as the savior stopped and swung her arm muscles to shake out the burn. "That was a lot!"

Regina nodded her agreement, feeling her center tingle as she thought back to the concentrated her true love sported as she pulled her body up in the air. "Impressive, dear." She rubbed her son's back. "Go set the table, Henry." She instructed before walking up to the blonde and grabbing the previously flexing muscles.

Emma was smirking when she saw the dark familiar look in her lover's eyes. "See something you like, my queen?" She teased.

"I see something I'd like to devour." Regina said in that sultry voice that always made the sheriff go weak in the knees. She squeezed the biceps in her hands and admired the look of them.

"I got an ab builder too." The blonde revealed. "So I can tone up for you." She winked.

Regina wanted to pounce on her then and there. She growled deep in her throat as her hands moved to her girlfriend's abdomen. "I'm so turned on by that I'm not even going to yell at you for drilling a hole into the living room wall and making our house look like a gym."

Emma laughed and grabbed the older woman's hips. She scattered kisses along the column of her neck and moved to suck on the sensitive part behind the mayor's ear. "You'll sure as hell be yelling when I drill into _you_ later."

Brown eyes rolled at the horrible joke, but she still allowed the assault on her skin. Her own fingers slipped under the savior's white tank top and exploded the hot, slightly sweaty, skin.

The doorbell rang, breaking them apart. "Oh come on!" Emma complained with an angry face. When she looked into the amused eyes of her girlfriend, she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm afraid you won't be drilling _anything_ tonight and neither will I." The mayor revealed as she stepped to the door.

Emma shook her head slowly, not liking the woman's words. "No. Don't answer that door!" She demanded. She didn't know who was behind it, but she knew that whoever was behind it wasn't good for her sex life.

The mayor ignored her girlfriend and opened the front door, smiling at Snow White on the other side of door. "Mary Margaret. Come in. You're just in time for dinner."

Emma inwardly groaned when she saw the overnight bag. She had completely forgotten they said that her mother could stay at the mansion the night before the wedding. "Hey mom." She forced out a grin. There was no chance she would be getting laid with the pixie haired woman in the mansion.

* * *

Regina arrived to the wedding area near toll bridge thirty minutes before the ceremony was scheduled to start. She reluctantly had to admit that the two idiots did a lovely job with the set up. The wedding arch was filled with light baby blue and white roses and the aisle carpet was white and smoothed out over an area of rocks. The white chairs had baby blue bows tied to the backs and on either side of the chairs; several feet away were white enclosed tents.

The mayor assumed one was for the bride and the other for the groom. A few guests were already sitting in seats, but Regina wasn't ready to sit down just yet. She was anxious to see her girlfriend in that sinfully tight grey dress she had seen in the coat closet that morning.

"That's a sexy ass you got there, Mayor." Emma whispered hotly into her lover's ear from behind. She gripped the older woman's sides and slid them down to cup her ass, but Regina squirmed away and gasped.

Her brown eyes were wide as she said, "That's no way for a minister to touch a lady."

Emma laughed with a shrug and pulled the older woman back into her embrace. "Well can a minister say how gorgeous you look in this dress?"

The mayor was wearing an elegant sleeveless light yellow dress and white heels. She wanted to look nice, but not stand out at the same time. "Not any minister, but the one in front of me sure can." She smiled.

Regina took in the light grey v cut pinup dress her girlfriend was in and her fingers went to the loose baby blue tie around her neck that made no sense to be there, but it was somehow sexy in it's own right. "Can I tell a member of clergy how sexy she is?"

The sheriff nodded. "You can do more than tell her." She dared suggestively.

Brown eyes were glowing with joy, but she shook her head. "We'll have all the fun we want after the wedding, so the quicker you marry your parents, the quicker we can get home and do whatever we please."

Emma smiled, but she disagreed. "We have Henry."

Regina smirked widely as she shook her head. "He's going to Nick's house."

The blonde kissed her lover firmly. "I love you." She reminded and started a quick walk to her father's tent. "Dad! You better get down the aisle. Wedding starts in ten!"

* * *

The wedding ceremony and reception is up next as well as naughty Swan Queen ;) So be prepared! A time jump is coming soon. Not in the next chapter but probably the one after that. Next post will be Sunday! Happy early 4th of July everybody!


	37. You're Apart Of The Family, Regina

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 37

* * *

The guests were seated, the groom was at the altar and Emma was standing next to him waiting for Tinkerbelle to start the ceremony. She was down behind all of the guests with both Ruby and Henry, talking to them. The wedding would be starting any minute and when the sheriff looked at her father dressed in his light grey tux with a baby blue tie and vest, he looked uneasy.

"Nervous?" The blonde asked her father.

Charming shook his head with a small timid smile. "Anxious." He corrected. He was about to marry his own true love for the third time: one by his dying mother's side, one that got interrupted by the Evil Queen, and the one that was about to take place with his daughter performing the ceremony.

Emma grinned and glanced around the crowd, catching the heated gaze of her own true love. The brunette smiled back and blew a playful kiss at the savior that caused her to flush.

In that moment Emma imagined her own wedding day. She thought about how breathtaking the mayor would look walking down the aisle towards her, knowing that once she reached the end their hands would tangle and their lives would be with one another from that moment on.

She was becoming the same romantic sap both of her parent's were but she couldn't stop it. Her girlfriend was not only the hottest woman alive, but she was also the most compassionate woman. While she didn't show that side of herself to others too often, Emma was lucky enough to see it every day.

The music started and Emma watched as Tinkerbelle motioned Henry and Ruby to start walking. The savior beamed with pride as her son hooked arms with the waitress and started walking down the aisle.

Henry was dressed nearly identical to David with his light grey tux and baby glue tie. The only difference was that he wasn't wearing a vest underneath. His dark hair was styled back. He looked like such a little man and Emma's heart expanded with happiness.

Ruby's dress the themed baby blue color that matched the men's tie. It was long and flowing with casual elegance. Emma thought that the dress was probably the longest piece of clothing the brunette had worn in a while.

When the maid of honor and best man reached the end of the aisle, they parted ways. Henry stood behind David and Red went to the other side, making sure to leave enough room for Snow.

Mary Margaret exited her tent at Tinkerbelle's instruction and headed towards the aisle. Emma's eyes shined with happiness as she saw her mother in her wedding dress. Once she made it there Leroy stepped towards her and offered her his arm. She took it with a smile and straightened them into position to walk down the aisle the music changed from a soft instrumental melody to the classic 'Here Comes The Bride' tune. The audience stood at the music change and all eyes turned to Snow White.

David's breath hitched when he saw his wife. She was wearing a cream-colored blush wedding dress with a long train in the back. She was ever the beautiful bride she was the first time. Their eyes locked and everybody else around them faded away.

As she walked towards her Prince Charming, Mary Margaret took in his handsome appearance. He stood there at the end of the aisle holding his hands together behind him. He was beaming and the pixie haired woman reflected his joy. By her count, this wedding would be the third time they promised their lives to one another and she would promise herself to that man a hundred times more if they had to.

When Snow and Leroy reached the end of the aisle, David took a step forward and offered his hand to the bride. The dark haired woman kissed Leroy on the cheek before taking her groom's hand moving themselves underneath the wedding arch in front of Emma.

The audience sat down and the music stopped. All eyes turned to Emma. "On behalf of Mary Margaret and David, I want to thank all of you for being here today to witness them being joined together in marriage." She looked between her parents with a beaming smile. "Before I found them, I didn't believe in true love." She confessed. "But then a funny thing happened… I saw how they looked at each other. It's the same way they're looking at each other right now, actually." Both Snow and Charming laughed softly at themselves. "My dad told me once me that true love wasn't easy but it must be fought for because it can never be replaced. They've fought for their love and today they'll be joined together in holy matrimony." Emma didn't want to ramble to long so she went on with it. "Both the bride and groom have written their own wedding vows." She motioned for her mother to go first.

Mary Margaret already had tears in her eyes as she got ready to speak her vows. "David- my Charming." She corrected with a watery grin. "Our daughter isn't the only one who didn't believe in true love. But then you came along." She held his hands tighter in hers. "As you know, I stole something precious from you when we met. What you might _not_ know is that you stole something from me the day you entrapped me in your little thief trap." The couple shared a smile at the memory. "You stole my heart… and I've never wanted it back." One tear fell and David reached out to wipe it away with glinting blue eyes. "I loved you since I first saw you and I'll love you until my last breath. So today, on the day of our _third_ wedding," The audience chuckled quietly, "I vow to love and support you, to be your partner for the rest of our lives, and to never let anything tear us apart again."

Emma sniffled and discretely wiped away a touched tear that fell from her eyes. She cleared her throat and motioned to her dad. "David, your vows."

Charming stroked the back of his bride's hand with his thumb and looked into watery green eyes. "The first time we met you hit me across the face with a rock and rode off." Mary Margaret laughed through her happy tears at the recollection. "I still have the scar to prove it." David lifted a hand to point to his chin with a smile. "But that mark isn't the only lasting impression you made on me. You also made your mark on my heart. Some people say that true love isn't instantaneous, and while it took my mind a few days to catch up, my heart loved you right away and it won't ever stop. I made a vow to you the day we met that no matter where you went or what you did, I'd always find you. Today I'm making a new vow that no matter what you do or where you are, I'll be right there next to you." His bride started crying freely at that point and he just squeezed her hands in recognition. "I vow to be the best husband and father there has ever been and to love you until the end of days."

Emma felt a lump in her throat as her eyes filled with tears. Who knew watching her parents be all sappy would make her so emotional? She licked her lips. "We'll exchange the rings."

Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out the green diamond ring and wedding band for his grandfather before handing it to him.

"David, place the ring on the bride's finger and repeat after me." Emma watched as her father got into position and got ready. "I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity." Charming repeated after her and likewise with Mary Margaret. "By the power vested in me and the state of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The couple shared a tender kiss and everyone started clapping with happiness. As Mary Margaret and David walked back down the aisle, Emma shot a glance at her girlfriend and caught a look of happiness in her brown eyes.

* * *

Emma and Henry arrived at Granny's with the newly married couple and Ruby and Tinkerbelle. The fairy made the wedding party stay for several photos before they were allowed to join the party.

When they got to the diner all the guest hammered the married couple with attention so the sheriff and Henry made a break for it. Emma saw her lover sitting across the booth from Hook who actually dressed in a suit for the occasion. It was all black, but still. She took a seat next to the mayor and instinctually wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Henry took a seat by Hook.

"Hey baby." The savior greeted with a tired grin.

Regina smiled back at her and leaned in for a small kiss. "Hi dear."

"Sorry we're late." She told the older woman and glared across at her pirate friend. "Someone's girlfriend made us take a billion pictures."

Henry nodded in agreement. "She made me take the same picture twelve times!" He exclaimed.

The former queen laughed softly. "That's quite all right, honey. The ceremony was beautiful. You were good up there." She told her true love.

"I didn't really do anything." Emma shrugged before she showcased a smug smirk. "I saw someone got emotional in the end though."

Brown eyes rolled. "If you're talking about me, I wasn't getting emotional over your parents unity." She assured her.

Emma nodded her head in disbelief. "Sure, sure. You totally cried."

"No I didn't!" Regina glared daggers at her.

Henry chuckled. "Grandma cried hardcore though." He pointed out.

The sheriff relented on her girlfriend and turned to her son. "She sure was, kid."

"Swan didn't have a dry eye either, did you love?" Killian teased.

"I'll admit I teared up a little." She wasn't ashamed. "I'm gonna be a _wreck_ at my own wedding." She confessed.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "Oh yeah. Aren't you?"

The mayor shrugged, not sure. "I suppose it's possible."

Hook scoffed a laugh. "Please, love. You'll be crying worse than Swan on your wedding day."

"Well if she's anything like her mother was today, I doubt it." Regina teased with good humor.

Emma rolled her eyes and placed a hand purposely high on the brunette's thigh. "Very funny." She said lowly, teasing her middle finger down the flesh.

Regina's posture straightened at the movement as her body started to heat up. She licked her lips and tried to act casual. Turning to her son she asked, "Do you have your overnight bag for Nick's house?"

The boy nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Does it have everything you'll need for the night?" The mayor asked. "I don't want a call in the middle of the night asking me to bring something you should have packed."

"I packed everything, mom." Henry insured her.

Regina accepted his answer. "Good." She could feel the warm hand stroking her thigh so she cleared her throat and turned to the blonde. "Let me out, dear. I have to go to the bathroom." It was a lie, but she needed to get away from the younger woman before she officially became turned on. The blonde stood up and let her girlfriend out of the booth before sitting back down.

"That tie looks good on you, mate." Killian told Henry. "You look dashing."

The boy grinned. "Thanks! Ma taught me and grandpa how to tie it."

Hook raised an impressed eyebrow at his best friend. "Where did you learn to tie one? Cross dress often, love?" He laughed.

Green eyes rolled. "No. I had a bartending job when I was younger and it was apart of the uniform."

Regina was leaving the bathroom when she nearly ran into Snow. "Oh, hi." She greeted politely.

The bride smiled at the former queen. "Regina. I'm glad you came today." She told her honestly.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." The mayor noted, offering her former adversary a tiny smile of her own. "Your dress is lovely."

Mary Margaret looked down at herself with a blush. "Thank you. I was actually wondering why you left the wedding so quickly. I was hoping you'd stay for pictures."

Brown eyes widened slightly in shock. "Me? Why?"

"You're apart of the family, Regina." Snow said with complete sincerity.

Regina couldn't believe that she really felt _touched_ by the schoolteacher's words. She use to hate Snow White and her idiotic true love and yet now she was apart of their family? It seems dating Emma had truly ended their feud. "I- well that's kind of you, but I'd have stuck out anyways." She pointed out, motioning to her yellow dress.

The green-eyed woman shook her head and waved it off. "No you wouldn't have. You know what? Tink is still here. We can all go outside and take one." She suggested.

"No. That's all right." The mayor assured her.

The pixie haired woman smiled. "Don't you want a picture with Henry and Emma while they're both dressed up?" She asked. "Who knows when you'll get Emma out of her leather jackets again."

Regina laughed and nodded in agreement. "That is true." She mused.

* * *

Emma slammed Regina into the white wooden door of the mansion and connected their lips in a deep kiss. Her needy hands went quickly to perky breasts, massaging them through the material of her dress.

The mayor eagerly kissed back and bit down on a plump bottom lip as her fingers tangled in blonde hair. She sucked on her lover's lip until she heard a strangled groan and glided her tongue past parted lips.

"Mm." The savior muffled into Regina's mouth as their tongues tangled. She moved a hand away from her lover and locked the front door before she walked backwards, up the steps of the foyer.

Regina pulled away as she was forced to walk forward with the sheriff. "The dogs-"

Emma cut her off with a sloppy kiss. Her fingers found the zipper at the top of her girlfriend's dress. She grabbed it and unzipped the material. "They'll be fine." She assured her and started kissing her neck, using that talented tongue of hers to drive the older woman crazy.

"We can't leave them out all night." The mayor reminded her lover. She felt her dress become loose as the blonde slid the zipper down. She grabbed that pointless loose tie around Emma's neck as she dragged her into the living room. With a smirk, she led the savior to the couch and forced her sit down before she let her own dress slithered off of her toned body.

When Emma's green eyes saw the skimpy black lace bra and panty set her lover was wearing, she felt herself gush. She bit her lip and groan. "Fucking sexy, baby."

Dark eyes gleamed with devilish joy. She surprised the sheriff by getting on her knees in front of her and grabbing the hem of her dress before hiking it up the best she could. Emma happily lifted her ass up to help the cause. Regina raised an eyebrow and licked her lips. "You went commando to your parents wedding?"

Emma shrugged sheepishly. "I like to live life on the edge." She chuckled.

Regina laughed softly and spread the blonde's legs apart. She touched the protruding clit with her thumb and started to rub. It caused a sharp hiss from her lover. "Someone's wet." She noted with a smug expression.

The sheriff nodded. "I've been thinking about this all day." She confessed. "Of course I'm soaked."

The brunette adjusted herself and leaned close to the glistening center in front of her. She took a long lick of the core before she blew cool air over the wetness, knowing it drove her true love insane. "This is what's going to happen, Miss Swan." She said in her sultry seductive voice as she lapped leisurely at the savior's pussy. She sucked on her hard clit, nibbling on the nub softly as she pulled away.

"Dear God." Emma grumbled out slowly, her hips moving already.

Regina smirked and teased her tongue into Emma's hole just barely before pulling out and licking her lips. "I'm going to eat your tight little cunt and then you're going to take me upstairs and _fuck_ me with what I bought for us." She dove back into her girlfriend's delicious essence, spreading her lips two fingers and flicking her tongue in and out of her.

Emma's hand went to grip short brown hair to keep the gorgeous woman between her legs. "That's the best plan I've ever heard." She complimented as her body heated up with every stroke of her lover's tongue.

The former queen loved fucking her girlfriend in any way possible that they had explored, but tasting her had to be her number one. There was just something about how… messy and tasty it was. She loved feeling her throbbing clit in her mouth, loved when Emma's walls would constrict around her tongue and wetness would gush into her mouth. It was all very erotic. Not to mention the savior was especially loud when she was down there with her tongue.

"Holy fuck." Emma moaned and lifted her leg to sit on the couch so the angle of her lover's tongue would be better for it.

Regina muffled a moan against her cunt before she pulled away as far as she could while the blonde had a death grip on her hair. "I love the way you taste, Emma." She admitted before attaching her mouth to an awaiting clit. Her fingers took the previous place of her tongue and slid inside the tight woman.

At the intrusion inside of her, Emma whined. "I love the way you fuck me." She countered and grinded her hips up for more contact.

The brunette thrusted her fingers in and out of the sheriff while she flicked her tongue all over the woman's clit. She was moving her fingers at a rapid speed and when she felt the familiar feeling of Emma's walls clenching around her, she swapped her fingers for her tongue and moved her soaked digits to the hard clit.

Emma slammed her head back against the couch and bit her lips as her hips met her girlfriend's every thrust. It was building. The heat and ache inside of her body was nearing the end. She was sweaty, her mind was mush and Regina was curling her long tongue of her cunt. Her clit was on fire and as it built she couldn't stop moaning. "That's it, baby!" She praised, spreading her legs as much as possible. "Fuck me. Fuck me, baby. God yes!" Waves of pleasure exploded inside of her as she came, her body arching harshly

Regina felt the gush of wetness coat her tongue and she struggled to stay with the twitching hips of her lover as she lapped up the come she was being given. It was the tastiest thing she'd ever had and she made sure to savor every last drop.

It was only when Emma stopped moving and her moans changed from loud and desperate to low and slow that Regina moved from between her legs and moved to kiss her passionately.

The savior was spent from her orgasm, but she managed to keep up with the kiss, tangling their tongues together until the brunette pulled away. "Are you too tired to test out the toy I bought?" Regina questioned her.

Emma quickly shook her head as green eyes lit up with naughty thoughts. "No way."

Regina smirked and stood up to her full length. She held out her hand. "Then come with me, dear."

The savior grabbed her hand and stood, a matching smirk on her face.

* * *

Regina was lying on her in the bed, fully naked as her girlfriend sat on her knees by her feet. She watched as the blonde went to insert the hooked side into herself. "Do you want me to help?" She asked.

"I got it." The sheriff told her and slowly pushed the silicone inside of her. She released a satisfied groan at the feeling. It had been a while since she had done this.

The brunette blushed at the sight. Her core was aching as she ate the woman out on the couch downstairs, but with every quiet moan she heard made that aching harder to ignore. "Feel good, Swan?"

Emma bit her lip and nodded with a soft groan. "Yeah." Her tone was breathy as she allowed herself time to adjust. Once she felt comfortable with it, she eyed the older woman. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked. "Because we can stop any time you want to."

Regina shook her head with a smile. She looked down at the admittedly hilarious sight of her lover with a dark purple silicone dick before looking into green eyes. "I've read everything there is to read about this. I'm ready. I want it."

The blonde huffed at laugh at the mayor's obsession with researching things about sex. She grabbed her true love's knees and spread them apart before position herself between them. She placed a soft kiss against Regina's lips. "I love you." She whispered and littered wet kisses along her lover's neck and collarbone.

"I love you too." Regina moaned. Hot lips against her skin were setting her on fire and when she moved her hips up just a bit, she felt the cool silicone against her clit. The feeling caused her to gasp. "Oh, that's nice." She noted and moved her hips again.

Emma smirked, sliding her tongue up the older woman's neck as her fingers moved to tease hardening nipples. "Just wait until I slide it inside of you, baby." With every rock of her true love's hips, she could feel the silicone move inside of her.

The mayor reached a hand down between them and grabbed the purple object. "Do it, Emma." She instructed in a low growl. "I've been wet since I saw you in that tie this morning." She rubbed the tip of the fake cock against her clit.

"God, fuck." The blonde moaned and nodded frantically, moving her hand down to take her girlfriend's off of it. She took a deep breath as she felt dangerously close to the edge. Her green eyes rolled back into her head at the angle she moved to so she could slide it into Regina. "Are you ready?" She asked her through gritted teeth. God, did it feel good inside her. She'd have to make her lover come quickly because she was already close herself.

Regina chuckled in a deep tone. "It's not the first penis inside of me, honey." She reminded her.

Emma scoffed softly, but she was in too much pleasure to really put in a fight. "I'll fuck you better with it then anyone ever could though." She promised and slowly slid the dick inside the sweet tight hole of her girlfriend.

A slow groan came from Regina as she felt the silicone deep inside of her. She knew her lover was all the way in when she felt their clits touch. Both of them gasped with pleasure at the feeling.

The blonde started rolling her hips in a slow but deliberate motion. "Oh Jesus _fucking_ Christ I won't last long." She gritted out before kissing Regina the best she could.

"Mm." The mayor moaned against her lips and wrapped her arms around her neck. The object moved inside of her in torturous pace. That, along with the wet clit of her girlfriend moving against her own was making her lose control. "Faster, baby." She moaned against hot lips.

Emma nodded hooked her leg onto her back before picking up speed. "God, I love fucking you like this." She whimpered, mostly to herself.

"Best purchase ever." Regina agreed and clawed at her lover's back. She was drawing close. Her body was heating. She felt slightly embarrassed at how quickly her orgasm was coming, but she was too lost in pleasure to really feel anything but needy. "I'm close, Emma."

"Me too, baby." The blonde confessed and grinded against her. Their breasts were pressed firmly together and their lips were inches apart as they neared their releases. Emma's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her toes curled. She was coming. "I'm coming!" She moaned loudly.

Regina felt the younger woman spasm on top of her and her own release came suddenly, building up and exploding, coaxing the silicone dick as she whimpered in pleasure.

The hot erratic breath of her lover was all over her neck as the couple both came down from their high and basked in the afterglow. Emma pulled the toy out of herself and her lover before she curled into the mayor and snuggled against her.

Their slick skin stuck together as Regina caught her breath. "That was phenomenal."

"Mhm." The blonde agreed easily with a grin and kissed her girlfriend's shoulder.

Regina felt her eyelids start to get heavy so she lightly tapped the younger woman's stomach. "You need to let the dogs in, dear."

Emma grumbled. "No. Don't make me move."

"You said you would." The former queen reminded her as she heard the faint sound of the dogs barking."

"I'm tired." Emma argued.

Tired brown eyes rolled playfully. "Just go let them in so I can sit on your face when you get back." Her smirk told the blonde that she was completely serious.

Despite how tired her body was, the sheriff wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to taste her true love. So with great reluctance she climbed out of the bed stark naked and headed out of the room. "You better not fall asleep on me before I get back." She warned with a grin.

Regina had a giddy smile on her face as she watched the savior walk away. That was her true love right there and hopefully, one day, it would be her wife.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a little later in the day then usual. Blame my boss for making me pull a double! Lol. A time jump will be coming in the next chapter &amp; while it won't be a year time jump, it will be a significant amount of time. A new enemy is coming that will turn things on their head. To give you a little hint, it's of the Wicked variety ;) Next post will be Tuesday.

Please review! I love you all! Until next time!


	38. Eight Months Later

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 38

* * *

**8 MONTHS LATER**

It had been eight months since the wedding and Mary Margaret was about ready to pop her baby out. Much to everyone's surprise Regina had been rather helpful. She offered up old baby clothes of Henry's and if she hadn't of donated his old crib to Ashley when she was pregnant then she would have given that to them too.

Henry turned twelve three months ago and despite the still absent Neal from his life, things were going good for him. Emma and him were on a weekend training schedule that consisted of an early morning run with the dogs and an hour work out at home. The boy had gained ten pounds of muscle and sprouted three inches. His voice was starting to change as well, making him into every bit the little man.

Yeah, things were looking good for everyone in Storybrooke, especially so with the Mayor and Sheriff. Emma and Regina were exactly one month away from celebrating their one-year anniversary and most everyone in the town was surprised they'd made it this long.

They had more than one rough patch throughout the last eight months, probably due to the fact that the two were women were strikingly different in nearly every aspect of their lives. Where Regina was neat, Emma was messy. The blonde had an unusual pet peeve when the toilet paper was put on the roll backwards and the former queen absolutely loathed when Emma turned the air down to seventy-two from seventy-four. The list of differences and petty arguments went on and on and the couple had plenty of fights about them.

One argument that stuck out to Emma was when she bought a large home safe to stash her various guns in.

_"You're the one who always gets pissed at me for leaving my gun around the house! This way all of my guns will be locked up!" She had her duty glock 42, her browning shotgun, and Smith and Wesson revolver. She also had a Taser she planned to put in there._

_ Regina rolled her eyes. "Please. Any juvenile magic being could break through this petty lock! I told you to get rid of them all and leave your gun at the station!"_

_ The savior scoffed. "And I told _you_ that wasn't going to happen!" She yelled, raising her hands in the air. "We need a gun in this house! Like hell I'm going to let some mother fucker break in and not be armed."_

_ "If they have magic, your gun will be useless! We have two wolves running around here for God's sake. Is that not protection enough?" The brunette asked._

_ "No, it's not!" Emma argued. "And your magic argument is moot because you and Gold are the only people with magic to worry about. Who are you worried will break in and still my weapons? The nun fairies?"_

_ The older woman huffed. "Who are _you_ worried will break in at all? Hansel and Gretel?"_

_ "Uh, one of the lost boys!" The blonde pointed out. "Those little mobsters would break in anywhere."_

_ "I don't want the guns in the house." Regina stated firmly, as if her words would end the argument. _

_ Emma raised a blonde eyebrow. "You might be the boss at work, baby, but here we're on equal footing. The safe stays. The guns stay."_

The argument lasted three days in total with Regina threatening to make Emma sleep on the couch, but the savior refused and so the couple slept next to each other while angry. Eventually, the blonde decided to compromise and offered to get rid of the safe if her girlfriend could teach her how to do a blood magic spell to shield her closet altogether. That seemed to appease the brunette and the hot make-up sex was totally worth the horrible three days they had.

Both women had their fair share of compromises in the last several months, but they had always gotten over the hurdles thrown at them. Which was what brought Emma to where she was- in a jewelry store just outside of Castine in For George.

The plan was to pick out an engagement ring for her girlfriend. She didn't know when she'd propose, and she wasn't sure if it was too cliché to do it on their anniversary or if it was even too soon to propose in general, but she wanted to get a ring.

Of course she needed an alibi for leaving Storybrooke so she brought Hook, claiming she needed to be there for his fictional court date in Castine.

The brunette was currently talking her ear off about his current relationship problem with Tinkerbelle. "I'd like us to move in together, but she's being completely unreasonable, Swan."

Green eyes rolled as she browsed the engagement rings. "She doesn't sound so unreasonable to me." Emma shrugged.

Killian scoffed. "My ship is my life!" The man reminded her. "No woman has been there for me like my ship, love."

"Good afternoon!" The overly gay jeweler greeted them with a beaming smile. "I see you've taken an eye to our engagement selection."

Hook leaned against the glass counter and smiled back at the man as Emma pointed to an oval cut diamond ring. "Can I check out this one?"

The man's eyes glinted with joy as he opened the glass casing. "Excellent selection." He noted and grabbed the thin banned ring. "This is our French Cut Halo Oval Diamond."

Emma put it on her left hand and imagined it was Regina's. The ring was beautiful and sparkled. "How many carats is it?"

"The center stone is 2.01 and the halo and band inlays combined are .21." He told the pair and smiled at them. "You two make a lovely couple."

Killian busted out laughing at the man behind the counter and Emma joined him. "We're not together." He assured him. "She's buying this for the pain in her ass mother of her child."

"Oh." The jewelry flushed in embarrassment. "I just assumed it."

The blonde waved it off. "No, it's okay." She grinned and took the ring off. "What's the damage?" She questioned, referring to the ring.

"Eleven thousand seven hundred."

Green eyes widened comically as did Hook's. "Holy shit." Emma muttered, casting a glance down at the ring.

"That's quite the price tag, Swan." The brunette man noted.

The sheriff looked at the jeweler. "I'll give you ten for it." She offered.

Hook looked at her like she was insane. "Swan, you said you only wanted to spend seven." He reminded her. "And that was pushing it."

Emma rolled her eyes and ignored him. "I can give you seven thousand today and make monthly payments on the rest if you include the wedding band and box." She had saved up a great bundle of cash for the last ten years or so. Twelve thousand currently sat in her savings account. Realistically she could use all of the money for the ring now if she wanted to, but she'd have to transfer the money to her checking account and she was looking to leave the store that day with the purchased ring.

"Eleven thousand even and I'll throw in the wedding band."

"Swan, there are other jewelry stores." Killian assured her.

The blonde looked at the man behind the counter before she turned back to her friend and nodded. "You're right." She told him and handed the ring to jeweler. "I'm sorry, I can't afford it."

Her and Hook went to walk away until they heard the gay man call after them. "Wait a moment! Miss?" Emma turned around to look at him. "Ten thousand five hundred." He offered.

"Include the wedding band and box and you've got a deal."

* * *

"So you're really going to do it, huh?" Hook asked as he sat at his desk, looking at the large diamond ring in its box.

Emma nodded and plucked the darts from the board. "Yep." She said simply.

Killian shook his head with a disbelieving smile. "You do know that this will tie you to the Evil Queen for life."

The sheriff laughed softly. "I'm already tied her for life. This will just make it legally difficult for her to leave me." She joked.

"Has that been threatened?" He asked and when Emma rolled her eyes he chuckled and changed the subject. "Do you have a plan?"

Blonde eyebrows furrowed as she threw a dart. "Plan?"

The pirate nodded. "On how you're going to ask her." He clarified.

"Oh." Emma realized. "No. I haven't really thought it through."

Killian scoffed. "Don't have a plan and you yet bought the worlds most expensive ring?"

The savior threw another dart. "I bought the ring because I want to marry her one day. I'll figure the rest out."

Hook closed the ring box and cleared his throat. "So back to _my_ problem."

Green eyes rolled as she snagged the ring and put it in her jacket pocket. "Please. Your girlfriend wants you to move out of your boat-_ship_." She corrected when she saw the glare her friend was sending her way. "What's the big deal? Her apartment is much nicer than the Jolly Roger."

"It's not about how nice her place is, Swan." The brunette informed her. "This is about her trying to change who I am!"

Emma scoffed. "Get over yourself, dude. She's not asking you to get rid of it. She just wants to live in a place that doesn't make her seasick when there's a storm."

Killian shook his head. "I can't move out of my ship. That would be like you asking Regina to move out of her house."

"It's nothing like that. The mansion is the nicest house in town. Your ship is barely livable." The blonde argued. She threw a dart and turned to him. "Look, do you love her?"

The pirate nodded. "Yes."

"Do you want to live with her?" She asked.

Another nod. "Yeah."

"Then learn to compromise." Emma advised. "I have to compromise with Regina on things all the time. It's called being in a grown-up relationship, Hook." She teased and threw another dart.

Killian laughed. "It's called being whipped, Swan. And just because you like when the Evil Queen straps it on does kinky things to you doesn't mean I want Tinkerbelle to screw me like that."

Clicking heels could be heard and the blonde made sure to take off her leather jacket and toss it on her father's empty desk in case her girlfriend decided to get handsy.

"Just to clarify, _pirate_. She's actually the one who 'straps it on' and I think we all know you're already whipped." Regina spoke as she stepped close to her girlfriend and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "Hi dear."

Emma grinned and tangled their fingers together by her waist. "Hey baby."

Hook was smirking as he watched them. "So Swan wears that nifty little device, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "I've been wondering. She's been rather shut mouth about that aspect of your love making."

A dark eyebrow raised as the mayor looked at her true love. "Are you not quite about _all _aspects of our love making?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't tell him anything." She assured the older woman.

"Except that you're a shameless little harlot in the sack." Killian revealed.

Emma cleared her throat and changed the subject. "So what's up?" She asked the woman. "Are you here as my boss or my girlfriend?"

The former queen wiped at the slight lipstick stain on the younger woman's mouth. "I'm very much here as your boss."

"That kiss really made it clear there, your Majesty." The pirate teased.

Regina glared at the man. "Don't you have a phone to answer a cat to save from a tree somewhere?"

Hook grinned. "I'm afraid it's a rather slow day, Madam Mayor."

The sheriff dragged her lover into her office and shut both of the doors. "You have business for me?"

"Yes." Regina nodded. "I was looking over the departments paperwork and I'd like to propose something to you."

"Office sex?" The savior smirked.

Brown eyes rolled playfully. "Not while your one-handed wonder can see us through the glass. Need a remind you how your mother walked in on us when you were two knuckles deep inside of me?"

Emma's smirk grew at the memory. "Oh yeah. Please remind me. How many knuckles deep was I again?"

The mayor shook her head and waved in the air. "You're distracting me." She accused. "Anyways. You've been called out of bed three times in the last couple of weeks for various _stupid _reasons and I think it would be wise if instead of you and David working the same time, if you took the day shift and he took the night shift."

"I can't do that to him." The blonde stated. "The baby is due in a couple weeks."

Regina licked her lips. "I know, but your mother will be on maternity leave when that happens. You said yourself that it would be easier on you to have someone on patrol at night."

The savior nodded. "Yeah, it would make my life easier but that's not a reason to burden my dad with having to change his sleeping schedule. It will be fucked up enough once the kid gets here."

"I'm not suggesting he work until sunrise." The older woman informed her lover. "I'm suggesting he comes into work at 7pm and leaves around 3am."

"Which is basically sunrise." Emma huffed.

"6 to 2?" The mayor offered.

The sheriff rubbed her face. "I'll talk to David about it and see what he thinks. But don't think I don't know why you're really offering this up."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "And whatever would that be?"

"You just don't want me getting called into work when we're in the middle of having sex." Emma smirked.

The mayor shrugged. "Well, that would definitely be an upside." She admitted and perched herself on the blonde's desk with a smirk. "I said no office sex, but an office make-out session is very much allowed."

Emma didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"I feel like such a cow." Mary Margaret complained as she sat on the park bench that Saturday.

Regina sat down next to her with a to-go cup of coffee as they watched Emma, Henry, and David playing fetch with the dogs, who had grown quite a bit. Both weighed in around seventy pounds now and were extremely protective of the mayor, much to Emma's delight.

"Please." She waved off the schoolteacher. "You're glowing." The two former enemies had been inching closer to friendship since the Charming wedding. Monthly family dinners helped the cause greatly, as did the little fights Regina and Emma had in the early stages of living together. The mayor never once thought she'd ever confide in _Snow White_ of all people, but she had.

_It was four weeks after the wedding and Regina had stormed out of the mansion in a fit of anger when she came to find her house in slight disarray. Emma had a late day at the station and her muddy boots tracked dirt up the stairs. She was in the shower when Regina went in there and started yelling about the mess that was downstairs. The older woman didn't even let the sheriff get a word in as she screamed about her stupidity and sloppiness. Eventually when she was tired of yelling, she stomped out and headed towards Granny's._

_ She had a bad day at work that was only fueled by the minor untidy behavior of her girlfriend. She said things she didn't mean before she left and as she took a seat on at the diner bar, she put her head in her hands._

_ "Regina?" Snow's voice rang in her ears._

_ Brown eyes looked to her side as she lifted her head. She let out a deep grumble. "I don't want to hear it." She snapped, assuming the savior had called her parents and told them of the cruel words she spoke to her true love._

_ Ignoring her, Mary Margaret took a seat on the barstool next to her and quietly asked, "Are you okay?" When she didn't get a reply, she tried again. "Was it a fight with Emma?"_

_ The mayor scoffed. "Please. Don't act like she didn't tell you all about it."_

_Snow furrowed her eyebrows. "She hasn't told me anything." She assured her former enemy. "What happened?"_

_ "Nothing." Regina muttered._

_ The two women sat in silence for several moments before the pixie haired woman cleared her throat. "David and I got into a fight the other day."_

_ "Good for you." The mayor hissed._

_ "He was in a cranky mood when he arrived home and I was in the middle of washing the laundry when he asked where this pair of jeans were. I had washed them, which turned out to be a big mistake because he left this number he needed in there and the ink was ruined after they were washed and dried." The schoolteacher explained. "It lasted for nearly an hour. I argued that he shouldn't have been so forgetful and he argued that I should check the pockets before washing anything. I told him I wasn't his mother and things escalated from there."_

_ It sounded like a ridiculous fight that was much like the one Regina had with her own true love. "Who won?" She asked curiously._

_ Mary Margaret laughed. "Neither of us. He eventually apologized to me for hurting my feelings and taking his anger out on the wrong person. I forgave him."_

_ "Sounds like you won." The mayor noted._

_ "There's really no winning or losing." Snow revealed. "There's just making up. As insane as he makes me sometimes, I love him."_

_ Regina felt the same way about Emma. "Here I thought love was supposed to be easy."_

_ The former bandit smiled at the former queen. "If it was easy, everybody would be in love."_

_ Another few beats of silence past by them until Regina decided to open up, "I had an awful day work and when I got home Emma's muddy boot prints were trailing up the staircase."_

_ "Sounds unsanitary." Snow noted._

_ The mayor cracked a smile. "It was. I just started yelling at her when I saw her." She left out the part about the shower because that would be slightly awkward to talk about with her girlfriend's mother. "She didn't even get a word in before I stormed out and came here."_

_ "I thought storming off was Emma's thing." Mary Margaret joked._

_ Regina huffed a laugh. "She must be rubbing off on me."_

_ The schoolteacher offered a solid piece of advice to her daughter's true love. "You should go home, Regina. Petty little fights like this have a way of working themselves out."_

Since that night, the two women had gained a mutual respect for one another. They weren't best friends or anything, but they were by any sense of the word, family.

Mary Margaret rubbed her swollen belly. "I'm ready for him to come out already."

Brown eyes widened. "It's a boy?" She asked.

The pixie haired woman flushed and shrugged. "Oh. We don't know. We still plan to wait until the baby is born to find out."

"I don't know how you and David are doing that. I'll be dying to know and I know Miss Swan won't contain her curiosity about it." Regina mused, completely unaware that she was insinuating that her and Emma would have children one day.

While it went unknown to the mayor, Snow White heard it loud and clear. She gazed at her daughter playing with the large dogs and she smiled. "Emma has tried to get it out of Dr. Whale for weeks now. There's no way she'll be able to wait when it's her own baby."

Regina grinned at the thought of the blonde being ecstatic about their future children. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she imagined the look on the savior's face when they had another child.

Not wanting to get too caught up in her fantasy, she cleared her throat. "So do you have any names picked out for either way?"

"Well David likes the name Joey for a boy and Courtney for a girl, but I'm not big on those." Snow confessed.

"Do you have any names you like?" The mayor questioned.

Mary Margaret shrugged slightly. "I mean, I really like the name Elijah for a boy and the name Emily for a girl, but David isn't a fan."

"You're big on the E names I see." Regina laughed. "So you're at square one."

"Basically, yeah." The schoolteacher smiled. "We'll pick the right one when the time comes though."

A question entered the former queen's mind. "How'd you come up with Emma?"

"I just liked it." Snow revealed. "I wish there was a some great backstory to it, but no. I just think it's a pretty name."

Regina nodded. "It definitely fits her." She observed, looking at her true love playing keep away with their son.

A frantic Belle came running towards Regina, yelling for her. It caught the attention of the sheriff and deputy, who jogged over just as the former maid reached the mayor.

"Regina. I need your help. I've been looking for you everywhere!"

The older woman stood up and nodded. "With what?"

Emma was out of breath when she reached the commotion. "What's going on Belle?"

Belle bit her lip and showed Regina the dark one's dagger. "It's Gold. I can't find him."

"So summon him." The former queen suggested in a 'duh' tone.

The librarian rolled her blue eyes. "I tried that, but it didn't work."

Regina took it from the woman's hand and that's when she felt it. "It's a forgery." She stated in disbelief, grazing her fingers softly over the dagger's blade. This was not the all-powerful dark blade.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "It's fake?"

Brown eyes rolled. "That's what forgery means, dear." She pointed out and looked to Belle. "Gold gave you this?"

The auburn brunette woman nodded frantically. "Yes. After Neverland he put it in my possession because I wouldn't misuse its power."

Regina pondered for a moment. "Well either he gave you fake one or-"

"Or someone made a fake one and switched them." Emma finished for her.

The mayor nodded. "But who would do that?"

"And why?" The couple locked eyes in confusion.

* * *

So the investigation will begin in the next chapter! How'd you all like the time jump? To those of you who might worry it's too soon for Emma to propose, freight not. They'll have to deal with a wicked force before such fluffy stuff can be dealt with!

Neal has been gone a while, but he will be brought back. I know he dies in season 3 in the show. I'm going to be honest &amp; say I don't know which way I'll take that story. Obviously if I decide to kill him off it'll have to be done differently then it was in the show, but I haven't decided anything yet. Which brings me to say that _if _I decide to keep him alive, Snow &amp; Charming's baby will have to have a different name. If you want to shoot ideas out that would be cool, but depending on how I deal with Neal's possible death I might not even need one.

We'll see. I'm a go in the direction my fingers take me type of writer. Lol. If you can't tell by the twists &amp; turns I've taken this story through.

I'm rambling. I'll stop. Just, review &amp; tell me what you think!

&amp; yes I am taking a poll on what to do with Neal. You can suggest where you want that to go &amp; who knows? I might listen to you.

Next post is going to be Thursday! Love you all! :*


	39. The Prodigal Son Returns

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 39

* * *

The Charming's, Regina, Hook, and Belle were all rummaging through Mr. Gold's pawnshop. They had been looking through things for over an hour, hoping for any hint of a message that could tell them what happened to the dark one himself. Emma kicked at the wooden dresser she searched through. "This is pointless." She grumbled and turned to her girlfriend. "Why can't you just go a locator spell?"

Regina closed the drawer she cleared out. "I told you why. We don't know what who we're going against. We need a plan, Emma. We can't go in guns a blazing."

"I don't see why not." The sheriff complained. "If Gold is in danger-"

Belle cut her off. "He is. Rumple wouldn't leave me in the dark about where he is for this long."

Emma went on. "Like I said. If he is in danger then the person who took his dagger might not have magic."

The former queen scoffed a laugh. "Listen to your words, dear. I won't bet the well being of this town on the off chance whoever has him doesn't possess magic."

"If they have magic then why do they need the Dark One?" Killian questioned.

Regina shook her head at the stupidity of her true love and his pirate friend. "Rumplestiltskin possesses the most powerful of dark magic. If you have an evil plan you wish enact then you'd want him on your side… or at least in your control." She explained.

"So we're assuming that whoever took Gold has some evil plan?" Snow asked as she finished rummaging through bookcases.

Emma shrugged. "I mean, why else would they take the dagger?"

"They didn't just take the dagger." Belle reminded everyone. "They took Rumple with it."

The pirate walked over towards them. "Maybe they don't have a plan. Maybe they just wanted Gold."

Blonde eyebrows creased together. "Why would they want Gold?"

Realization dawned on the mayor. "For revenge." She stated slowly in understanding. It made sense.

Killian shrugged. "He did make many enemies."

Emma rubbed her forehead with a small groan. "So we're looking for somebody in this town who got screwed over by Gold. That's not a long list at all."

Regina put a hand on her girlfriend's back to get her attention. "Will you call Ariel and ask her if she's seen any strange activity in the water recently?"

The blonde looked at her. "You think someone from the Enchanted Forest came _here_ for Gold?"

"I don't know what to think!" The brunette woman argued. "We have nothing to go by."

"Which is why we need to find Gold with a locator spell!" Emma pointed out. "Even if it's dangerous, it's better then being a sitting duck and waiting for the possible threat to reveal itself."

The former queen sighed deeply. "Locating him could get us killed." She informed everyone.

Emma shrugged simply. "Not finding him could get us killed. Lesser of two evils, baby."

"Regina-" David began, but the brunette held her hand up to halt him.

"Don't even say it." She knew he would say that they had no choice but to blindly go find Gold with a locator spell. She didn't agree. She _couldn't_ agree. She knew if she did then Emma would want to follow the locator object they used and that would put her in danger.

The sheriff said it for him, confirming the for queen's fears. "I don't see think we have any other option."

After taking a deep, angry breath Regina scowled. She hated working with a bunch of 'good always wins in the end' heroes. While by every account in history they were right, good winning wasn't a guarantee that lives wouldn't be lost in the process.

"We aren't going after him tonight." She stated firmly. "Tomorrow morning we'll call an emergency town meeting and explain the situation to everybody."

Charming scoffed as he crossed his arms. "So that whoever has Gold can tell him to kill us?"

Regina laughed without humor as she looked at the deputy. "We're taking an even bigger risk going after him with a locator spell!"

"I agree with Regina." The savior spoke up. "We call the town meeting in the morning and ask them to report any suspicious behavior. Having them know can help us out. At the least whoever took Gold will be forced to lay low."

"What are we supposed to do until morning?" Belle asked the blonde.

"Nothing. Look, whoever took Gold, it's obvious that they either have some plan they need him for or they're after revenge against him." Emma laid out.

The librarian huffed. "And Rumple could be dead by this time tomorrow."

Regina rolled her eyes. "He could be dead _now _if you want to get technical. But he can only be killed by his dagger and if someone was stupid enough to kill him then we have a different dark one to worry about."

It was obvious to Emma that her girlfriend wasn't helping the auburn brunette. "Either way the best strategy is to tell the town what we know and go look for him tomorrow." The sheriff explained. "Can we all agree on that?" It seemed that everyone but Belle was in agreement so Emma turned to her and put a hand over hers on the counter. "Hey, we're going to get him back but to do that we have to outsmart whoever took him."

As she spoke to the woman, Hook took notice the jealous glare in Regina's eyes. He smirked at the sight. He knew the Evil Queen had quite the temper and it was hilarious to see.

Belle nodded slowly, but she was still visibly upset. "Okay." She had no other choice but to agree.

Emma squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Don't stop looking for anything that could be helpful." She instructed.

"You got it, Sheriff." Killian said for the short woman.

Regina cleared her throat loudly. "Henry will need to be picked up from his friends house soon, Miss Swan." It was nearing dinnertime and when they dropped him off at Nick's house they promised they'd be back for him in a couple hours.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed in question as she released her hold on Belle and turned to look at her lover. Usually the mayor only called her by her surname when she was in trouble and the tone Regina used was rather sharp. "Yeah. We have to go get him." She agreed breezily and reached out for the older woman, but the brunette stepped out of reach and headed to the door.

When they locked eyes, Emma saw anger that confirmed she was somehow in trouble. She didn't know what she did, but she'd sure find out soon. Her girlfriend wasn't one to hold in her feelings for very long.

"Me and Hook will patrol the town, see if we can find anything out of the ordinary. We'll call you if we see anything." David offered up.

"Thanks dad." Emma said sincerely. She gave Belle one more assuring smile and headed towards her true love. Once they left the shop and the door shut behind them, the savior decided to find out what was wrong. "Okay. Lay it on me." She told the former queen, preparing herself for it.

"Why don't you just marry her already?" Regina growled and turned around to shove the blonde back a few steps. She was irrationally angry and she wasn't even sure why. Yeah, Emma had touched the former maid's hand, but Regina knew that there was nothing even remotely romantic between the savior and Belle. Rationally she knew that she was being stupid but she was _mad_ regardless.

Emma released a disbelieved laugh. "Are you kidding?" She asked. "Is that a joke? Please tell me you're joking." Was her girlfriend honestly jealous of the fact that she held Belle's hand for a second? The mayor glared, but didn't say anything so the savior grabbed her arm and lightly backed her up a few steps until they were against the yellow bug. "Baby, please tell me you aren't jealous-"

Regina rolled her brown eyes and cut her off. "And what would I be jealous of, Swan?"

"You tell me." The sheriff challenged, both her hands going on the roof of the car next to either side of her lover.

The brunette cleared her throat. "Let's just go get our son."

She was acting strange, Emma noted. It seemed to be a pattern lately with the older woman. She would be fine one moment and completely distraught or angry the next. The savior couldn't tell which way her true love was going to be some days. "Okay, _seriously_. What's going on with you?" She demanded to know. It wasn't cute or even entertaining to her anymore. As much as she enjoyed the irrational jealous of her girlfriend, it didn't make sense and Emma was tired of having to figure out the puzzling woman's attitude.

Brown eyebrows furrowed as she watched the younger woman back away from her slightly and rub her forehead. It was a sign of frustration that the blonde often did. "What do you mean?"

"You!" Emma exclaimed. "For the last few days you've been unpredictable. I say something as a joke and you're mad for five hours. I comfort Belle and you act like I dry humped her. You're quick to anger lately and I don't get why. What did I do?"

Regina thought about what the sheriff was saying. She supposed that she had been rather irritable lately. There was no reason for it either, and it wasn't all the time. Sometimes she was extremely happy, or extremely… aroused. "Nothing." She said softly, feeling bad for acting so bipolar. "You didn't do anything."

"Are you PMSing for something?" The blonde questioned her with a small laugh, hoping to clear the tension in the air.

The mayor let out a small smile at the joke and reached out for her girlfriend, bringing her back against her. She sighed deeply and hugged the sheriff, needing to feel her. "Probably." She admitted and thought about when her period was due. It had actually been a pain in the ass since she started having it again. She quickly counted back to when he last cycle was and as she did the math her eyes widened slightly. It was good thing she was embracing her girlfriend of Emma would definitely see her panicked face. As the couple pulled back from their hug she quickly recovered and cleared her throat.

Emma grinned softly at her lover and cupped her cheek, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I love you, baby. Let's try to refrain fighting. Please?" She pleaded, feeling drained. "We have a lot going on right now. We don't need any distractions."

Regina gave her a tight smile and nodded. "You're right." They didn't need anything else to worry about on top what they were already dealing with, especially not a _pregnancy _of all things. And if the mayor's cycle didn't come soon, they might just be dealing with one.

* * *

Regina was rubbing lotion on her legs as she watched the sheriff look out of their bedroom window with both of their dogs looking out with her. "You told everyone not to worry and yet you're stalking our neighbors."

The blonde didn't even turn around as she spoke. "I'm not _worried_. I'm just being cautious."

Brown eyes rolled playfully as Chief got bored with looking out the window and jumped his huge ass up on the bed, rubbing himself against it to get comfy. "I put up a protection spell for the house. We're safe in here, honey."

Emma turned her head around for a moment. "You told me that people with powerful magic could break through protection spells." She reminded her before turning back to the window.

"Typical protection spells they can, but I used blood magic. No one is getting in or out of this house until I break it." Regina insured her.

The savior nodded. That made her feel a little better. "We're safe, sure, but the rest of the town isn't."

"It was the right call to wait until tomorrow to tell the town." The brunette said.

Emma nodded from the window. "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier to sleep."

Regina stood up and walked over to her freighting lover, wrapping her arms around her from behind and kissing her shoulder. "It's one night, Emma. One night and tomorrow we're going to find Gold and end all of this."

Emma turned around in her arms and they locked eyes. "Do you really believe that?" She asked.

The older woman shrugged helplessly. "I honestly don't know what to think, dear. But we'll figure it out. Haven't you read any fairytale story ever?" Blonde eyebrows furrowed, not understanding. "Heroes always win."

A sly smirk spread over the sheriff's face. "You think highly of yourself, don't you your Majesty?" She teased.

Regina laughed. "Let me show you how _good_ I can be." She smirked and leaned on her toes to kiss her girlfriend hotly, sliding her tongue past smooth lips and exploring her mouth. She was trying to take her mind off of the possible dooms day they could be facing.

Emma happily allowed the intrusion and moved her hands to cup the supple backside of the mayor. She moaned quietly as she maneuvered them towards the bed.

The plan was to lay them down, but Boss and Chief were currently laying their happy asses down on the comfy temperpedic mattress so Emma snapped her fingers and ordered them off. "They need to learn manners." She grumbled before attaching her lips to a slender neck.

Regina grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and pulled her away. She smirked darkly at the younger woman before sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling on the tender flesh. "Let me teach their owner some manners first." She said in that dark husky voice she knew drove the savior wild. "Now get on the bed."

* * *

The mayor slammed her gavel down to hush the rowdy crowd. Her along with the Charming law enforcement and their pirate receptionist had just informed the town of Gold's disappearance and a million questions arose. Belle decided to sit the meeting out and opted to search the dark one's house for any information that might be useful and Snow White was resting at home. She had interviews with possible nannies later and she wanted to rest up before them.

"Everyone needs to calm down." David spoke up.

A man that Emma knew as George scoffed. "You want us to calm down when you've lost the dark one?"

"Gold isn't a danger to us." Emma reminded them. "He may have been the dark one back where you come from, but he's-"

"Not dangerous?" George cut her off. "He's controlled by a dagger sweetheart, something else you managed to lose."

The crowd started to get unruly again and Regina banged her gavel down once again. "That's enough!" She yelled and stood up. Everyone went quiet. "Sheriff Swan and the rest of our law enforcement are handling the situation. They will find Gold and whoever is responsible for his abduction."

"Until then we need you all to help us." Emma told them. "Report anything that might be suspicious. The littlest thing could help us."

"And what are we supposed to do about our safety until then?" Mother superior questioned.

The savior cleared her throat. "Right now we don't have any solid leads of a motive so we can't say that anyone is even in danger."

"But you can't say that we aren't in danger either." Blue pointed out.

Emma shook her head. "No. I can't." The crowd started to get loud again but the sheriff cut them all off. "We will protect you." She declared. "Whoever took Gold, whatever their motive is, we'll stop them and we'll protect you."

"What do we do until then?" Michael Zimmer asked.

"Continue with your lives." The blonde summed up. "But report anything that seems unusual."

Regina cleared her throat. "Tonight's previously scheduled town meeting will be postponed until further notice. Meeting adjourned." She banged the gavel down and stood up from the table, Emma, David, and Hook following in suit as majority of the townspeople left the hall.

They huddled on the stage and Killian breathed deeply. "What time are we meeting at the crocodile's tonight?" He asked.

"Eight." The mayor informed him.

After hours of debate following amazing sex last night, her and Emma had come to an agreement about how to handle the locator spell for Gold. The two of them would follow the item to him and Killian along with Charming would follow behind, tracking Emma's cellphone just in case something went wrong.

The pirate nodded. "You got it, love."

"Madam Mayor? Sheriff Swan?" A bearded man that Emma had never seen before called to her and the brunette.

Regina smiled politely at him. "Hello Mr. Dane. What can we do for you?" She asked.

He removed his hat and cleared his throat. "You told us to report anything out of the ordinary."

This perked Emma's attention. "Yeah. Do you got anything?"

"I'm not certain if it's useful or not, but I saw this woman around town… a woman I hadn't seen before." He told them. "She was in Granny's this morning before the meeting."

"Did you see her here?" The sheriff questioned him.

Mr. Dane shook his head. "I didn't."

"What did she look like? Did you catch her name?" Regina wondered.

"I'm afraid I did not, Madam Mayor. She was a curly redhead though, dressed in a green coat. I don't know if it will help at all, but-"

Regina smiled at him and cut him off. "Thank you, Mr. Dane. Any information at all will help us."

"You're welcome." He grinned slightly and turned to leave.

When he was out of earshot, Emma asked, "You know everybody in this town. Right?"

The mayor shrugged. "I'd say I know majority of them. Maybe not by name, but I know their faces."

"Do you know the woman he described?" David questioned.

"I know of a few redheaded women in this town. It could have been any of them." Regina informed him.

Killian nodded. "One of them could have taken the dark one." He reminded the group.

"I doubt it. Besides Ariel, all were peasants back in the forest." The woman revealed.

Emma licked her lips. "We'll follow up on it. Hook, you go ask Ruby to see if she saw the same thing as that guy. Regina and me will help Belle look for anything that could help us figure out who took Gold and why. Dad, go help mom interview your nannies and make sure she's not stressed out. It's not good for the baby." Regina's ears perked at the word baby. She felt her heart start beating quicker, but she remained composed. She felt ridiculous for even considering that she could be pregnant. It was difficult to conceive when people with magic _knew_ what they were doing and her girlfriend was magically stupid. She'd have to get a pregnancy test in the next few days to put her silly worries to rest. They had bigger things to worry about until then though.

Hook laughed. "And how do you know so much about babies, Swan?"

"I _had_ a baby dumbass." She reminded him.

The pirate scoffed with a cheeky grin. "Yeah. In prison."

Green eyes rolled. "They have pregnancy books in prison, you dick. Just go do your job. There's a serious threat in town." She shoved him towards the stage stairs. "Meet us at Gold's when you're done."

Hook saluted her. "Aye aye, Sheriff."

* * *

Belle came back into the living room where Emma, Regina, and Hook were waiting. She was holding Rumple's favorite tie in her hand. "Will this work?" She asked the former Evil Queen.

"If it's his it'll work." Regina said and grabbed it from her. "Has he answered yet?" She asked her girlfriend.

Emma was trying to call her dad, but he wasn't answering. It was eight thirty and Charming was nowhere to be found. She was starting to become worried. "No. And my phone is about to die."

"Do you want me to charge it for you?" Belle questioned.

The sheriff shook her head, but Regina snatched the phone and tossed it to the librarian. "That would be great. Thank you." When Belle left the room to put the phone on the charger green eyes looked at her expectantly she said, "Like hell I'm going to let us follow this to a possible trap without your cellphone working. Your father is supposed to track it."

"But my dad isn't here." Emma argued. "We don't know where he is!"

"He's probably with your mom. Maybe they're still interviewing nannies." The mayor suggested.

Killian cleared his throat. "I'm sure the prince will get here soon enough. Can we get on with it? I'd like to find the dark one as fast as possible so I can go back to my non-threatening life."

Regina huffed. "Don't we all." She grabbed Emma's hand. "We have to move forward without David. Hook can track your phone.

The sheriff laughed. "Killian? The guy who thinks my phone number is 2?"

"I don't think that anymore." The pirate defended himself.

"You hired him to answer phone calls at the station." Regina stated with humor.

The doorbell rang, catching all of their attention. "I'll get it!" Belle called as she quickly walked from the back room to the front door. She opened it and saw a tired looking Neal standing in the doorway. "Bae." She greeted breathlessly, in slight disbelief.

"Hey Belle." He grinned shyly. "Where's my papa?"

Her jaw was hanging open for a few moments until she shook out of it and opened the door wider. "Come in. There's something you should know."

The brunette man walked into the house and headed straight to the livingroom where he assumed his father was. He dropped his duffel bag when he saw the three occupants of the room. "Emma."

Regina glared at the man. "The prodigal son returns." She said sharply in greeting.

Neal ignored her, mostly because he was confused. "Where's my dad?" He asked them.

Emma licked her lips. "He's missing."

* * *

Another cliffhanger. Don't kill me! Lol. Next chapter they locate Gold, you'll find where Charming is, &amp; you will finally meet the witch that took the dagger. Should be a good one. I know these last two chapters have been a little slow with the progression of the wicked plot but things will be picking up in the next one. Things won't be going down as they did in the show with that plot, but you'll see some similarities.

Tell me what you're thinking about things! I enjoy reading reviews. Next post will be Friday! See you then! :*


	40. Zelena

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 40

* * *

"What do mean he's _missing_?" Neal demanded to know.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You'd know all about it if you didn't skip town like a coward."

The sheriff gave a look to her girlfriend before she answered Neal's question. "Someone took his dagger and we think they're using it to control him."

"So you don't know where he is?" The former lost boy questioned to which Emma nodded. "And you don't know who took him?"

Belle put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "They're using a locator spell to find him."

Neal looked at Regina. "I want to go." He said.

"You can't." The mayor shook her head.

"Why not?" He growled.

"It's dangerous." Emma stepped in for her girlfriend. "We don't know who we're up against here, but we know whoever it is can control over Gold. If they know who you are to him, that could fuck up this entire thing. They could make Gold _kill_ you."

Neal scoffed. "They could make him kill _you_!"

The couple looked at one another for a second. "We have a plan." Regina assured him. "If anything like that happens, I'll magic myself and Emma to the town line and we'll cross it. If Gold crosses that line then he won't be controlled by the dagger or have magic at all."

"That's plan B." Emma revealed to the group. "We're hoping we can get to Gold without alerting whoever took the dagger."

"What happens when you find him?" Neal asked.

Regina licked her lips. "Then we put Pan's cuff on him and take him. He can tell us who took him, _why_ they took him, and figure out how to stop them." She said simply.

Neal let the information sink in. "Okay." He said slowly. "Is there anything I can do while you while you're locating my papa?"

The former queen shook her head. "No-"

Emma cut her off, eyes wide. "Actually there is." She smirked, a plan in mind. "Go into town." Everyone looked at her in confusion. "If whoever took Gold is in town then Neal could create a distraction to keep them from being onto us." She explained.

Hook nodded his head. "That's actually a good plan, love." He complimented.

"Yeah, I could do that." Neal agreed willingly.

"What would he do to distract everyone though?" Regina questioned her girlfriend.

Emma shrugged. "Just make some noise about Gold. Everyone will be surprised to see him anyways. He can make a wave."

"But it will do us no good if the person that took Gold isn't there." Belle pointed out.

"It's worth it either way." Regina sided with the savior before looking at Neal. "But if you do this, Mr. Cassidy, there's a chance that whoever took your father will go after you as well."

Neal wasn't deterred. "If it could help save my papa, I'll do anything."

"Well we should get to it then." The mayor told the group. "When we leave for Gold, you head to town."

* * *

The woods were thick as Emma and Regina followed the tie. They had been following the item for over thirty minutes now and were both thoroughly lost so whenever they found Gold they'd have to magic themselves back to his house.

"This better be worth it because my feet are killing me." Regina complained as they trudged through the thick bushes.

Green eyes rolled. "Maybe if you weren't wearing _heels_ your feet wouldn't be in so much pain."

The brunette huffed. "Like your boots are any more comfortable."

"They stop my feet from getting cut up." Emma countered.

Regina dropped the conversation and cleared her throat. "So… Neal is back."

The sheriff nodded. "Yep."

"How do you-"

Emma cut her off. "Don't ask me how I'm feeling about it. Please."

The mayor breathed deeply. "Fine, but you should know that when you don't tell me how you're feeling I make up the worst possible scenario in my head."

The blonde groaned. "We have a bigger issue to worry about right now, baby."

"I understand that, Emma, but lord knows how much longer we have until we find Gold. It could be an hour, two. These woods go for miles. We might as well multitask. You're the one who did paperwork while I went down on you last week. I think we can handle-"

"I wish he wouldn't have come back, okay?" Emma confessed in a hurry, cutting off her girlfriend's rambling. "I know he's helping us out tonight with Gold and everything, but after all this shit is over he's going to want to see our kid and you saw how much it hurt Henry when he left. Neal's going to want to sweep in here and play daddy again."

Regina scoffed. "Like _Hell_ we're going to let him going anywhere near our son after he abandoned him."

"I'm sure that will go over well with Neal." The sheriff noted sarcastically. "It's a fucked up situation no matter what we decide to do. If we let him back into Henry's life then we risk hurting him all over again and if we _don't_ let Neal near the kid then we look like the bitches who are keeping him away from his son."

The former queen rubbed her lover's shoulder as they kept trucking forward. Emma was right. Now wasn't the time to discuss any of that. They needed to focus. "You're right. I'm sorry, honey." She told her. "One problem at a time."

Emma let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you." The woods ended suddenly and roughly 100 yards away was a small farmhouse. The tie didn't quite reach the house and instead moved through the air and landed on what looked to be a storm cellar. "I've never seen this house before." She noted and turned to her girlfriend. "Who lives here?"

The mayor shrugged her shoulder slightly as she looked around the area. "I have no idea."

"You ever seen this place?" The blonde asked before she took a step out of the woods, only to be pulled back by the older woman.

"Are you _insane_?" Regina hissed. "They could be in there." She was whispering as if someone could hear if she talked to loud.

Green eyes rolled. "I'm not going in the house, Regina. I'm going to get Gold." She pointed to where the tie landed.

"They could be watching." The brunette whispered.

"Seriously? All the lights are off." Emma argued. "Quit being paranoid. This is the plan. We get Gold and get the hell out of here."

Regina was nervous. One wrong move and they could both be dead. Sure she could use her magic to whiff them away from danger, but who knows how powerful the person who took Gold was. They could very well be walking into a trap. When her girlfriend stepped forward again she grabbed her arm before cupping her face. "I love you, Miss Swan."

The sheriff grinned at her true love and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm not going off to war, baby. We'll be fine. Trust me." She assured the brunette before pulling her gun out of the back of her jeans and took a slow step out of the woods.

Despite the unnerved feeling in her stomach, Regina followed behind her, hands itching to destroy someone with magic. The couple slowly walked over to the storm cellar. It had a padlock on it.

As Regina bent down to observe the lock, Emma watched her back. With a quick spell the lock unhinged and that's when the blonde grabbed the handle and quietly opened the heavy metal door.

The mayor was the first to walk down and Emma followed behind her, apprehensive of someone finding them and trapping them with Gold. She hoped her true love could get them out of there with magic if that were to happen.

What the couple saw when they reached the end of the stairs was truly appalling. There was Gold literally in a cage, shaking from the cold.

No one said anything for a while. Gold was trying to figure out if what he was seeing was an illusion or if it was Zelena messing with him. "What do you want with me?" He demanded to know, his voice raspy and desperate.

"We're here to get you out." Emma told him and dug in her jacket pocket for Pan's cuff. She displayed it to Gold.

The pawnbroker became relieved. That witch knew nothing of Pan so he knew what he was seeing was very much real.

Regina bent down and unlocked the cage. "Who brought you here?" She asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to alert whoever had the dagger.

"The wicked witch." He snarled as Emma slipped the cuff on his wrist to hinder any and all magic he possessed. "I'll tell you when we leave this awful place but we must hurry."

* * *

Belle was on the couch reading through one of Gold's notebooks when she saw a cloud of purple smoke in front of her. As it faded she saw her boyfriend being held up by the sheriff. "Rumple!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his cold body. He was shivering slightly and he looked a wreck, but he was alive and back in her arms. "Oh, I missed you." She told him and kissed his cool cheek. "I was so worried."

Regina and Emma watched the scene with a small smile at one another. "Call Hook and tell him to retreat."

The blonde nodded and unlocked her phone. It was on Do Not Disturb mode and she saw that she had a missed call and voicemail from her dad. She quickly brought it to her ear.

_'Emma. It's David. I was on my way to Gold's when I saw a shadow go into the woods.' _His voice was a whisper and it made the blonde worry. _'I'm by the Toll Bridge. Come when you can. I think the person who took Gold is nearby.'_

Emma quickly went to her contacts and called her dad back. It rang and rang, but he didn't pick up. "Fuck." She muttered quietly.

Regina looked worriedly at the younger woman. "What is it, dear?"

"My dad. He went after some shadow in the woods and now he's not answering his phone!" The savior informed her, pissed at the blonde man. "He's by the toll bridge. I have to go get him."

The mayor grabbed her. "No way are you going back into those woods alone. Call your mother. He could be home sleeping for all you know."

"He's not!" The sheriff yelled. "If he was he'd answer my calls."

"Well then call Killian. He's still wondering around the forest. Have him get David." Regina suggested. "But you aren't going in the woods alone and frankly, dear, we have to find out how much Gold knows about this witch."

"That witch could have my dad!" Emma exclaimed.

The shorthaired woman grabbed her lover's face. "Take a deep breath, dear." She instructed. "You need to think rationally right now. You'll get yourself killed if you go after him and that witch has him. Call Hook. Maybe he can find Charming."

Emma grumbled, but she knew deep down that the mayor was right. If she went after her father now, she'd just end up at that farmhouse, demanding him from the evil witch that took Gold. She'd get herself killed.

While her girlfriend talked on the phone to that pirate friend of hers, Regina turned back to where Gold and Belle sat on the couch.

The dark one really did look like he was put through the ringer while he was captured. "Zelena." He croaked out as his eyes were fluttering closed. "Her name is Zelena." He leaned against the auburn haired woman and all but passed out. "Should I be worried?" The librarian asked as she stroked his lengthy hair.

Regina shook her head in reassurance. "No. Who knows what that witch was doing to him. He probably hasn't slept in two days."

"Where did you find him?"

"In a farmhouse forty miles from here." The older woman informed her. "He was caged up in a storm cellar."

Dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "We don't have many of those here."

The mayor agreed. "No we do not. Whoever took him built that house. I'm almost positive." She wanted to wake Gold to find out more information, but she knew that was useless.

"Are you sure the dagger still can't take him away?" Belle questioned her. "I know he doesn't have magic with the cuff, but does the dagger still control him?"

"No." Regina shook her head. "The dagger controls his magic and since his magic isn't accessible, the dagger holds no value until the cuff is removed."

"What if she comes after him?" The younger brunette asked, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"I'll put a protection spell on your house before I leave, but without his magic he should be useless to her." The former queen explained.

Belle licked her lips. "Unless she just wanted revenge against him."

"If that were the case then he'd be much worse than he is." Regina was almost certain.

Emma came barreling into the room, relief written all over her face. "Hook found him." She had a hand to her chest as she sat next to her girlfriend.

"That's a relief." The mayor pointed out as she run a thumb over the savior's cleft chin lovingly. "Where was he?"

"In the woods." The blonde told her. "He was unconscious and mumbling something about fighting himself. Killian is taking him back to the loft. I already called my mom and told her about it."

Regina nodded. "Okay. Do you want to stop by there before we go home? Gold isn't going to give us anything reliable tonight."

The sheriff looked at the dark one, who was sleeping like a baby on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Did you get anything out of him?" She asked.

"Just a name." The mayor said. "Zelena."

Green eyes widened as she quickly stood up. "We have to go."

Brown eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? Why?"

"Because that's the name of my mom's new nanny."

Regina's jaw dropped.

* * *

Emma kicked the door open to her parent's loft, her gun taking a quick sweep of the surroundings. Snow gasped from the couch and clutched her chest in freight. "Lord, Emma! What are you doing?"

The mayor was right behind her, fireball in her hand as she looked around. "Is anyone here with you?"

Mary Margaret stood up from the couch and dropped the baby book she was reading. "No. David and Killian should be here any minute though." She observed as both the women visibly relaxed. "What is going on?"

"Zelena isn't here?" Emma questioned once more, just to be sure.

"No. She left shortly after your father did." The schoolteacher revealed. "What does she have to do with anything?"

Regina shook her hair out of her face. "She's the one who took the dagger."

Snow instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach. "She- why?"

Both the sheriff and mayor shrugged. "No idea." The blonde said. "All we got out of Gold was a name before he passed out."

"So you have him?" She asked. "That's good news. Do you have the dagger too?"

"No, but we put Pan's cuff on Gold so he's no longer controlled by it." Regina explained. "When she was here earlier, did she touch anything?"

Mary Margaret thought back to it as her daughter went upstairs just to look. "I don't think so-" Then she remembered. "Well… she brought us the tea I made-"

Regina cut her off. "Do you still have it?" She questioned.

The pixie haired woman shook her head. "No. She did the dishes after she left."

Emma was descending back down the stairs as she caught the distraught look on her lover's face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The mayor seemed to be in deep thought as she turned to look at her girlfriend. "Your father… he said something about fighting himself when Killian found him. Right?"

"Yeah." Emma said slowly, not sure where the older woman was heading. "Why?"

"Have you ever heard the story of Rapunzel?" She asked the sheriff.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. An evil witch traps pretty blonde girl in a tall tower and a prince climbs her hair. They actually made a cute little cartoon about it a few years back. It was adorable."

"It's also incorrect." Regina revealed to her. "Rapunzel was never saved by some prince and an evil witch didn't trap her in there. She trapped herself."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. Nothing the brunette was saying clicked for her. "Okay?"

Brown eyes rolled. "Back in the Enchanted Forest there's this hallucinogenic plant called Night Root. If it's digested it helps one overcome all their fears, but only by fighting yourself against them. As in _literally_ fight yourself."

Realization dawned on the savior. "Like my dad said he did." She said and received a smiling nod from her girlfriend. "So he ate that night tree thing? How'd he-"

"Zelena must have slipped it to him." Mary Margaret filled in.

Emma was confused again. "Why would she do that?"

"Gold use to get strong warriors to eat night root so he could steal a symbol of their courage for a spell he needed." Regina explained.

"So Zelena is casting a spell." The blonde concluded.

The mayor nodded. "A big one." She rung her hands together nervously, wondering what that witch wanted. "And we just threw a wrench in her plan."

Emma took a deep breath. "So what's our next move?"

"We need to wait for Gold to tell us everything he knows before we move forward." Regina told her.

"Isn't that dangerous though? She could go after Gold again." Snow pointed out.

"Regina did some blood magic protection spell to guard his house." The sheriff told her mother.

The mayor looked at her former enemy. "Besides, Gold isn't tied to the dagger anymore. For all she knows he's coming after _her_."

Snow nodded. "So we just go on as normal?"

"Until we talk to Gold, yes." Regina stated just as Killian and Charming walked through the door to the loft.

* * *

When David and Hook arrived at the loft, it was revealed that Charming's sword was gone and the group discussed the night root and Zelena. They decided to meet up at the diner tomorrow for breakfast and then head to Gold's for some answers.

It had been a long day and the women finally arrived home around eleven. The dogs were sleeping soundly in Henry's room so they left them there and made their way to the master bedroom.

After changing and crawling into bed, Emma laid her head on her girlfriend's chest and let out a deep, tired sigh as she felt the mayor's hand rub her back lovingly.

"It's been an eventual day." Regina noted as her eyes closed.

Emma laughed softly against the older woman's neck. "That's an understatement, baby. I just want things to go back to normal." She admitted.

The brunette nodded in agreement, taking in the small minute of peace her and her lover were having. "Things will settle back down soon, honey. Just remember that we have Gold now. We took away her biggest weapon."

"We're going to bring that evil bitch down." Emma vowed before kissed her true love's neck. "I love you." She mumbled sleepily.

Regina smiled at the tired voice the blonde and scratched her back slowly. "I love you too."

Ten minutes passed and the former queen felt the even breathing of the savior on top of her. She was exhausted herself, but her mind wouldn't shut off. She was worried about the witch that was planning something, but more than that she was worried about the possibility that she was carrying a child. She was trying not to stress out, just in case she was pregnant but she couldn't help it. She needed to know. She needed to put her worries to rest and she needed to do it soon.

* * *

I know I said we would see Zelena in this chapter, but as it often happens, things took a turn. Lol. You will see her early in the next chapter though, scouts honor. Possible Swan Queen baby. Let me know if you want it to happen. Nothing is official yet. A bunch of things are planned to happen next post. Swan Queen magic practice, family reveal, &amp; other stuff.

Tell me how you like it so far! Until Monday my friends!


	41. Witch Bitch

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 41

* * *

Regina took Henry to school and was scheduled to meet her true love and the rest of the Charming clan at Granny's, but she had to make one stop first. She walked into Dark Star Pharmacy and smiled at Tom Clark behind the counted as she headed towards the personal aisle.

Ironically pregnancy tests were smack dab between the condoms and tampons. If she weren't so stressed she would probably have laughed. As she looked over the various brands of pregnancies test she was at a loss of which one to choose. Should she get more than one? She had heard of false positives. Pressed for time, she chose the First Response box that came with two early result pregnancy tests that was advertised to be over 99% accurate.

With the package in hand, she made her way to the counter. Thankfully no one else was in the store so she didn't feel the need to hide her purchase. "Good morning, Mr. Clark."

The man sneezed into his tissue. "Morning Madam Mayor." He greeted back and looked down at her item. He froze momentarily.

Regina cleared her throat. "I expect you keep this quiet." She told him firmly.

"Of course." Tom nodded frantically and rang it up before putting it into a brown bag. It was common knowledge who she was dating and it was no secret the two women both possessed magic. "$21.49." He told her simply.

She dug in her purse and handed him twenty-five dollars. As he was counting out the change she took the box out of the bag and read the back. That's when the bell on the door chimed. Regina turned her head to see Neal staring at her, his brown eyes moved down to look at the pink box she had in her hand. Before the mayor could even speak, the former lost boy left.

"Shit." Regina muttered under her breath and shoved the box back into the brown bag. "Keep the change." She told Clark before running after Neal. It was surprisingly difficult in heels. "Mr. Cassidy!" She called after him as he powerwalked away from her. "Neal!"

Seeing no other choice, the woman used her magic to force his body between two buildings and followed in suit. "Stop." Neal gritted out as he was pinned against the brick wall.

Regina let him down when she stood in front of him. "I need you not to say anything about what you saw." She said.

"You mean you don't want me telling _Emma." _He hissed out. "She deserves to know you cheated on her!" Neal went to move by her.

The mayor furrowed her eyebrows. "Cheated?" She asked and grabbed his shirt, pinning him against the wall with her hand. "I didn't cheat on her, you idiot."

Neal scoffed. "Please. You brought a pregnancy test!"

"Shh!" Regina panicked and looked around. Thankfully no one had walked by the space between the two buildings they were in between. "There's a possibility I might be with child." She admitted to the man. "But I assure you that if I _am_, no one but Emma is responsible and you _won't_ tell her because she's under enough stress right now."

Neal didn't say anything for a moment and the older woman release her grip on him. As he rubbed his wrinkled shirt he asked, "How… how is that even possible?"

The former queen was confused. He was born in the Enchanted Forest. He- he left at an early age. Regina rubbed her forehead. "I forgot that you were like _eight_ when you went to the world without magic." She said mostly to herself. "If two people both possess magic, conception between the two is likely." She explained.

"So…" Neal's expression was complete perplexity. "So you might…" He motioned towards her stomach. "With _Emma's_ kid?"

Regina cleared her throat and nodded. "It's a possibility."

"Have you two been trying?" He questioned.

The mayor huffed a laugh. "Not in the least." She told him. "It's actually quite difficult to conceive when both parties are _trying_ to and know what they're doing. It's nearly _impossible_ for an untrained magic being to conceive a child without being aware of what they're doing."

"Do you think she did it on purpose?" Neal wondered.

"No." Regina shook her head with a slight smile. "I think she's more powerful than any of us could have predicted and I think she could help me defeat the witch we're after with a little training, but in order to do that she'll have to be _focused_."

The man nodded his head in understanding. "So you want me to keep your secret."

"Just until things get back to normal." Regina added. "If she thinks there's even a possibility I could be pregnant then she'll treat me like I'm incapable of doing anything even remotely physical and with this witch around I'll be needed at some point. I can't have her coddling me. She does that enough _now_. I can't imagine she'll relax if I'm carrying her child."

Neal knew the former queen was right, but a part of _him_ was worried that she'd put herself in danger. Not only could she be carrying Emma's baby, but that would be _his_ son's half sibling and adoptive sibling at the same time. "When do you plan on finding out?"

"Sometime before the day over." The woman stated.

"I'll keep your secret, Regina." He told her honestly. "And I hope you get whatever result you're wanting."

The mayor offered him a polite smile. "Thank you mister, Mr. Cassidy. I'll see you at your father's around lunch."

* * *

"Get them out of my restaurant, Sheriff!" Granny demanded waving her wooden spoon at Chief and Boss as they lied by the blonde's feet.

Emma gave the old woman a charming grin. "They're being good, Granny. Come on."

"No animals are allowed in my diner!" The woman said firmly.

A blonde eyebrow rose. "You let Ruby in here every day."

"Hey!" The brunette said from behind the counter.

"Just proving a point, Rubs!" The savior assured her.

Granny gave the woman in leather an unimpressed look. "Would you like to join the list of things not allowed inside this place?"

Her threat held no value, but Emma acted scared either way. "You know I can't live without your grilled cheeses!"

The diner owner rolled her eyes. "They better not get anywhere near the food, Sheriff." She told her as she went back into the kitchen.

Emma grinned as Red pointed to her. "Lucky." The waitress said.

"I'll have my usual." The blonde ordered in a smug tone. David and Mary Margaret stepped into the diner and greeted their daughter before sitting down. Snow's belly was huge so she had to sit rather far away from the table. "How are you feeling, dad?"

David rubbed his daughter's shoulder and gave her a slight smile. "I'm fine."

"Where's Regina?" The schoolteacher asked her daughter.

"Dropping the kid off at school. She's meeting us here." Emma informed her and reached out to rub her mother's baby bump. "How's my baby brother or sister doing?"

Mary Margaret allowed the hand to glide along her stomach. "He or she has been kicking me all hours of the night, but beyond that whoever is in there is perfect."

The younger woman smiled at the news. "It's due soon. Right?"

"A couple more weeks. Hopefully not until all this witch business is handle." Charming said.

"Hopefully." The pixie haired woman repeated.

Killian and Tinkerbelle entered the diner and joined the group at the large table Emma reserved when she came in. "Morning Charming's." The pirate greeted with a grin and sat down across from the deputy, his girlfriend sitting across from Snow. "Where the Evil Queen herself?"

"Dropping our son at school." Emma told him as Ruby brought her breakfast and gave the other's menus.

"Now remind me. Why are we here exactly?" Hook asked curiously. "I can't imagine the dark one will be meeting us here for breakfast."

"We're giving him time to rest." The sheriff explained. "And casually eating breakfast here is less likely to alert the bitch who took Gold."

Killian furrowed his dark eyebrows. "You think she's watching us?"

The savior shrugged. "Possibly. I don't know who this woman is or what she wants, but it's definitely not anything good."

More than ten minutes passed until Regina stepped arrived. Green eyes met brown, but Emma could sense confliction in her girlfriend's eyes. She stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi dear." The mayor greeted with a smile and hugged the younger woman.

When they pulled out of the quick hug Emma placed a tender kiss on her lover's lips before asking, "What's wrong?"

Regina's eyebrows creased together. "What do you mean?"

"You look worried." The sheriff noted.

The former queen waved it off. "I'm fine… just a little uneasy about this witch, but we're going to fix that."

Emma didn't believe her for a moment, but shrugged it off and accepted the answer. She looked down at her the older woman's purse. A brown bag that was advertised with Dark Star Pharmacy was sticking out. She lightly poked at it. "What'd you get?" She wondered curiously.

Brown eyes widened slightly as she shoved the poking out bag back into her purse. "Just… tampons." She lied with an embarrassed smile. Tampons were about the exact _opposite _of what she bought.

After thinking back to it, the blonde found the pieces fit together. "Okay, well come on. Eat breakfast."

"I need coffee." Regina said and made her way to the bar to sit as she waited for her drink. The sheriff headed back to the table to finish eating and wait for her coffee obsessed girlfriend to join them. When the bell on the diner entry rang all heads turned to see a redheaded woman holding the dark ones dagger casually. Everyone stood in fear, preparing themselves to run in case things took a turn for the worst.

She smiled a fake smile at them all. "Lovely morning. Isn't it?"

Emma saw red and went to lunge, but her girlfriend and mother both held her back. "Emma, don't." Snow said. "There are too many people here."

Zelena smirked at the blonde. "Listen to your mother. She's right." She took a step forward and Charming protectively stepped in front of his family.

"Don't come any closer." The prince growled.

The witch looked at him. "Don't worry. I'm not here for your baby. That will be another day." She gave him a wicked chuckle.

"Then why are you here?" Regina was the only one who didn't stand up when the woman walked in, but as the redheaded woman made her way over, she slowly stood up and prepared herself for a fight.

Emma didn't like it at all. "Baby-" Her dogs growled at the redheaded woman.

Zelena cut her off, glaring at the brunette woman. "Well now that you have the dark one- and _yes_ I'm aware it was _you_ and your savior girlfriend that took him from me and cleverly took his magic- I figured my cover was blown. No worries though. He's already given me what I want. However I think I'll keep this dagger until my plan goes through. Just in case." She smirked. "But while I wait for the last few pieces of the puzzle I thought, why not pay a visit to my little sister?"

Regina paused for a moment before asking, "Who the hell are you talking about?" The redheaded woman had a smug look in her eyes that didn't sit well with the former queen.

"Why you of course, Regina." Zelena revealed.

The blonde across the room furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"I'm an only child." The mayor said confidently.

The witch snarled at her. "_Cora_ lied to you, Regina. I'm your sister. Half if you want to get technical."

Regina scoffed slightly and waved her hand around. "And why should I believe _anything_ you say?" She asked, raising a challenged eyebrow.

"Oh you shouldn't." Zelena told her, taking a step closer to her. "Which is why you should take this day to dig into our mother's past. And once you've done that… meet me on Main Street at sundown."

The mayor huffed. "And then?"

"And then I'll destroy you." The redhead revealed simply before turning towards the group watching. "And I want everyone to be there." She met Regina's eyes once again. "To watch the Evil Queen lose."

Regina released a disbelieving laugh. "I don't _lose_."

The witch let out a smug laugh. "Neither do I. Looks like one of us is about to make history. I'll see you tonight, _sis_." She began to walk away and out of the diner, laughing in a wickedly evil way. Chief and Boss both watched her like hawk as she left.

Emma walked over to her girlfriend who looked less than sure of herself. The rest of the Charming clan as well as Tinkerbelle and Hook made their way to the bar. "Is it true?" The sheriff asked.

Regina sat back down at the bar and shrugged. "I don't know." She admitted honestly.

"Did Cora ever mention any of this to you?" David asked as he paced in front of the barstools.

The former queen rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'd remember if my mother had a love child with a scarecrow."

Emma rubbed her lover's back. "It doesn't matter if she's your sister or not. She obviously wants you _dead_. Any idea why?"

"I never even _met_ her before today." Regina stressed.

The savior bit her lip before saying, "That doesn't mean you didn't do something to piss her off."

"You did manage to step on a lot of toes back in our world." Tinkerbelle cut in.

The mayor glared at her. "Well none of them were _green_."

"Why didn't you just magic fight her here?" Granny asked from behind the counter.

"Too many people at risk." Regina told the old woman. She saw her girlfriend stand up and put her leather jacket back on. "Where are you going?"

"We need to get to Gold." Emma told everyone. "Find out what this witch bitch thinks you did to her."

* * *

Emma, Regina, David, and Hook were all sitting across from Gold, Belle, and Neal in the man's living room. The dogs were sitting in front of their respective owners, there to sniff out any possible danger. Snow was forbidden from going because she was too pregnant, so she was at the diner.

"She had your dagger as well." Regina just finished telling the dark one what occurred at the diner. "I need to know." She told him. "Is she… my sister?"

Gold looked at his former student before nodding. "Yes. Cora had her long before she met your father."

Regina took an angry breath. "And you never thought to mention it?" She growled.

"Why'd she give her up?" The sheriff asked, taking ahold of her girlfriend's hand to calm her.

"She had her reasons, but it all boiled down to royalty as it always did with your mother, Regina." The older man stated calmly. "Zelena's father was nothing more than a King's gardener."

The mayor nodded. "She held no value for my mother." She summed out. "What is she doing _here_?"

"How did she even get here?" David questioned.

Gold addressed both questions. "I'm unaware of how she arrived in this land, but she's here for one purpose. To take away everything Regina was given instead of her."

Neal made eye contact with the former queen for a moment, both thinking of the possible baby inside the woman. "How does she think she's going to do that?" The man asked.

"Zelena. She wants to travel back in time." Gold told them.

Realization overcame Regina. "That's why she took your courage, David." She turned to the deputy. "It's an ingredient."

Emma licked her lips. "If time travel is so easy, why didn't you just go back to prevent your mother from killing Daniel?" She didn't want to bring it up, but she wanted to know the answer.

"It's never been done before." The mayor informed her lover. "No one has ever succeeded."

"Time travel spells have been written since the dawn of the dark arts but never cast. It's against the fundamental laws of magic." Mr. Gold explained to the savior.

Regina nodded in agreement. "Exactly. In order to even cast the spell you'd need powerful magic yourself, a symbol of absolute wisdom, extreme courage, a heart most worthy of love, and pure innocent."

"That's why she got close to my baby." Charming noted. "Nothing is more innocent than a newborn."

The sheriff furrowed her blonde eyebrows. "So she needs heart and wisdom. She can't get innocence until the baby is born so who's she after until then?"

Rumple cleared his throat. "I'm afraid she already has wisdom." He said to the group. "When she captured me, she used the dagger to force me into spinning a brain of gold. A symbol of absolute wisdom."

"So she needs a heart worthy of love." Emma stated. "Who could that-"

"Me." Regina cut her off. "That's why she wants a fight tonight. She doesn't want to _kill_ me. She wants my heart."

The savior shook her head, vehemently against it. "Then you're not going tonight."

"Honey, I _have_ to." The mayor argued. "She could go on a killing spree if I don't."

All Neal could think about was the baby Regina might be carrying. "I agree with Emma." He told everyone.

"It's a good thing your opinion means nothing then." The former queen hissed, glaring at him.

"You could get yourself killed, baby." The blonde stressed.

Regina shook her head. "Haven't you been listening? She doesn't want me dead. She wants to destroy me."

The sheriff scoffed and rolled her green eyes. "That's the same thing!"

"No it's not." Gold disagreed. "But I'm afraid you can't defeat her, Regina."

"What do you mean?" The former queen asked.

"Zelena is much more powerful than you." The dark one revealed to her. "The only dark magic that can defeat her is me."

David sighed. "But she has the dagger. She can control you if you take that cuff off."

Gold nodded. "The savior is her weakness." He declared. "Light magic is her weakness."

"Emma isn't ready." Regina informed the room of people. "Her magic is… unpredictable and unreliable."

"You could teach me." The younger woman suggested. "With a little practice I could do it."

Regina shook her head. "You'd need weeks of practice before you would be anywhere near ready to face her if she's as powerful as Gold claims she is."

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Killian spoke up. "If Regina can't defeat her and Emma isn't ready, what are we supposed to do?"

"I'll giver her the fight she wants tonight." The mayor offered up.

"No!" Both Emma and Neal spoke at the same time. It caused the sheriff to look at her ex-boyfriend with a confused expression.

The former lost boy cleared his throat. "I just think we should be smarter. We don't know for sure that this witch doesn't want to kill you. We're just assuming she doesn't."

Despite how strange it was that Neal was on her side, Emma nodded her agreement. "Yeah. And excuse me if I don't want to risk my girlfriend's life on some hunch."

Regina tangled her fingers with her lover's. "I know you don't like it, dear, but this is our only option."

Emma clenched her jaw in anger. She was racking her brain for another option, _any_ other option, but she was coming up with nothing. "Fine." She eventually muttered. "But if you're fighting her tonight, I want it to be the end of this bitch. We stop her. _Tonight_."

"How?" Her girlfriend asked.

The savior turned to Neal. "Get Gold out of town. Take off his cuff and bring it to me."

"If there's no magic, he won't be controlled by the dagger." David spoke out loud.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, and we can put the cuff on Zelena. No cuff, no magic." She looked at Regina. "Think you can get close enough to her to do it?" She asked.

* * *

It was nearing sundown when Regina and Emma entered the mansion. "Are you _sure_ this will work?" The savior asked as them and dogs made it upstairs to their room.

Regina nodded. "I'm positive. She may be powerful, but not even the dark one is powerful enough to break a blood magic spell."

"She can still kill you though." The blonde said glumly.

"Yes." The mayor confirmed. "But she doesn't want to kill me."

Green eyes rolled. "You're hoping that she doesn't." She argued.

The older woman groaned slightly as her girlfriend opened her closet. "Gold said she's after everything I had. Killing me won't give her what she wants."

"Who's to say she won't kill you when she finds out she can't have your heart?" Emma asked.

"Emma. Relax. This is your plan. Remember?" Regina reminded her.

The sheriff shook her head. "No. My plan was to take you and Henry and skip town."

Regina scoffed. "We'll call that plan B." She played along and shook her hands out. "Okay." She took a deep breath.

"When you rip your own heart out, you'll still love me. Right?" The younger woman asked as their two dogs made themselves comfortable on the queen bed.

The brunette laughed. "Yes. I'll still love you. I can still feel, dear. Just… not as much as I would be able to with my heart intact." She reached into her chest and pulled it out.

Emma looked curiously at the beating muscle as it was handed to her. It was darker than most, but the savior was still surprised at the lighter spots it had in it. "You're sure it's going to be okay?"

"Yes." Regina assured her.

The sheriff went into her small closet and unlocked her safe. She grinned slightly when she gently placed the heart on the bottom shelf. "I guess this safe came in handy after all. Didn't it?" She teased before closing the safe and walking out of her closet.

"You should get down to Main Street." The older woman stated as she placed her hands on her true love's chest, straightening the god-awful burgundy leather jacket she loved so much.

Emma grabbed her girlfriend's forearms and stroked her thumbs over them. "What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be there, but a queen must be fashionably late." Regina smirked.

The couple gazed at one another before the blonde released a deep, worried sigh and leaned her forehead against the mayor's. "If anything happens to you tonight I swear to God I'm killing that ugly bitch with my bare hands."

Regina nuzzled their noses together playfully. "Nothing is going to happen to me, dear. You're protecting my heart. Me not having it will throw her off." She insured the younger woman. "She doesn't know that _we_ _know_ what she wants. Even if I can't get close enough to get the cuff on her, she's going to retreat and re-think her plan. That will buy us some time." She moved her hands and glided her hands through blonde locks. "Trust the plan, Emma. Trust _me_."

"Okay." The sheriff agreed and angled her head to smash their lips together in a deep and needy kiss.

It was something both of them needed. The stress they'd been surrounded around had taken its toll on the couple. They ached for the day when they could just relax and complain about overdue paperwork and long meetings. Emma teased her tongue past plump lips and was rewarded by a small moan and parted lips.

Tongues tangled together in a slow dance that neither women wanted to stop. The savior whined quietly when she felt the older woman suck her tongue into her mouth. The feeling was incredible and if they didn't stop soon they'd really miss the fight because they'd be too busy making love, even without the former queen's heart inside her body.

Emma pulled away reluctantly and gave one final kiss to her lover. "You look sexy. I love you. I'll be waiting for you at the square."

"I love you too." Regina smirked and licked her lips. "Make sure you have your gun, just in case." She laughed as her girlfriend lifted up her jacket in behind to reveal her gun placed between her jeans and shirt.

When the mayor heard the front door shut she quickly headed downstairs and towards her purse. She grabbed the brown bag from the pharmacy out of it and brought it to the guest bathroom. She glanced in the mirror at herself and sighed deeply. She had to fight her half sister tonight either way, but she had to _know_. She had to know if she was fighting for a third person besides herself.

She ripped the pink box out of the brown bag and opened it. Two individual pregnancy tests were wrapped in plastic. She ripped only one open and pulled her panties down as she made her way to the toilet. "This is ridiculous." She said to herself as she took the cap off the stick, stuck it between her legs and relieved herself.

After it was done, she put the cap back on it and stared at the screen. She was looking at it for only five seconds before the doorbell rang. She huffed and stood up, placing the stick on the counter and headed for the door. Chief and Boss ran the down the stairs barking loudly.

"Hush boys." She instructed.

When she answered the door, Neal was on the other side. He lifted up the cuff to her. "I called Emma on my way back into town. She told me to go ahead and give this to you."

Regina took it and placed it in her coat pocket that was hanging by the door. "Thank you." She said simply and went to close the door, but he stopped it with his hand.

"Wait!" He called out and the dogs started to growl and he looked slightly terrified.

"Mommy is okay." The mayor assured her wolves rolled her eyes in a displeased manner when she looked at the man in front of her. "What?"

Neal cleared his throat. "Have you… found out yet?"

His expression let Regina know exactly what he was referring to as he pointed towards her stomach. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "How is that any of your business?"

"It's not." He admitted with a shrug. "But if you get into any hot water tonight with that witch, Emma will-"

"Emma will not find out tonight no matter if I'm pregnant or not." Regina told him firmly and groaned. "God, _you're _not even supposed to know!"

Neal nodded. "I know." He said calmly. "I know you're not a fan of mine or anything either, but Emma loves you and you could be having her baby. Don't you think she deserves to know that before you go fight your sister?"

"No!" The mayor shook her head. "I don't, because if I'm not pregnant then the point is moot and if I _am_ then telling Emma will only throw a wrench in our plan to stop Zelena for good."

"What if you are pregnant and your fight with her makes you lose it?" He asked the older woman.

Brown eyes rolled. "Now see? That's what Emma would say! That's why she can't know! Because she'd talk like that!"

"I'm just looking out for you." He shrugged simply.

Regina scoffed. "That's a fair cry from the man who confessed his love for my girlfriend less than a year ago."

"Nearly a year ago." Neal countered. "I'm a different guy now, Regina. You don't have to believe me now, but I'll prove it you."

The way he spoke was passionate and firm. It actually quite impressed the former queen. "Why are you so anxious to know?" She questioned.

"Because it's my family too." He confessed loudly.

Regina scoffed. "No it's not." She shook her head. "This is _my_ family. If I'm pregnant, it's _my_ baby. You're not involved in the equation at all, Mr. Cassidy."

Neal shook his head. "Henry's my son." He reminded her. "Biologically he's _mine_ and if you and Emma are having a baby that baby will be Henry's sibling and that makes it my family." He mapped out for her.

"Biology means nothing." The woman informed him. "That makes any possible children between Miss Swan and myself none of your business nor concern. I'll see you on Main Street." She said before slamming the door shut in his face and leaning against it.

She took several calm down breaths before she clicked her heels to the guest bathroom for her result. The stick was face down when she glanced at it. Her fingers were itching with eagerness as she gained enough courage to flip it over. With a deep breath she looked down at the stick to see the answer she'd been waiting for.

* * *

;D I just had to do it! Lol. Next chapter you'll find out the test results &amp; see if there's a SwanQueen baby in the mix. Also the Zelena era will come to an end. I still haven't decided which way I want Neal to go. I'm torn, but I have to decide soon!

I adore all the support you guys have for this story. I'm glad you enjoy it as much as I do. The next post will be Wednesday! Until then guys!


	42. Ding Dong The Wicked Witch Is Dead

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 42

* * *

Emma checked her phone as she stood with her parents on Main Street. Henry was safely at Nick's house across town, and her father told every parent in Storybrooke to keep their kids as far away from the fight as possible.

Zelena hadn't shown up yet, but neither had Regina and the sheriff was starting to get worried. She saw Neal get out of his father's car and waved him over. "Did you give it to her?" She questioned the man.

He nodded, but he looked a tad pale. "Yeah. She'll be here." Blonde eyebrows furrowed at him. "What?" He asked.

"You're acting… weird." She noted. "Jumpy."

Neal huffed. "A witch fight is about take place in the middle of town." He reminded her.

Emma laughed softly. "Point taken." They stood there, waiting. The sheriff had told Killian and Tink to tape off Main Street to most citizens. The ones currently in the square were the ones who ignored the better judgment of their officers.

Green moved through the crowd and touched the savior's arm. "No sign of Regina." She said. Her voice was slightly panicked. "If she doesn't show up the witch could take her anger out on all of us."

"She'll be here." Emma said with conviction.

David wasn't so sure. It wasn't that he didn't trust Regina. For all they knew the mayor could be tied up somewhere already by the wicked witch. "Let's hope so." He muttered. "To be on the safe side, we have to send everyone home." The deputy raised his arms and spoke loudly to the crowd. "All right, listen up! We need you to get back to your homes. This is for your own safety!"

"No one is going anywhere." Zelena said, the dark ones dagger in hand and a smirk on her face. She looked around the group of people and looked the savior dead in the eye when she said, "This show needs an audience."

Emma glared at the redheaded woman and clenched her jaw. "Fuck you." She spat.

An evil laugh escaped the witch. "You're a rather testy one aren't you?" She questioned with devious glee.

The sheriff snickered. "I'll show you testy."

Zelena chuckled her disbelief. "Don't anger me, _savior_. Ripping your heart out would be the highlight of my day, especially when my little sister seems so… fond of you."

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you try and take my heart."

"Emma don't." Mary Margaret pleaded with her.

The redhead looked between the two women and huffed her amused disbelief. "I must say this little family dynamic you have is down right adorable. The irony of your daughter falling in love with your _evil_ stepmother." She laughed. "It's humorous. Is it not?"

"You know what will be humorous?" Emma asked the witch. "When I'm staring at your pathetic _jealous_ piece of shit face while you're behind bars."

"That confidence will fade quickly, savior." Zelena turned on her heel, looking around. "Where is she?" She asked. "Don't tell me she's a coward."

"She'll be here." The sheriff told her firmly.

"Well she's not here now. Is she?" She questioned the younger woman rhetorically. "If my sister isn't here in five minutes, I'm starting with you, _savior_."

The blonde shrugged. "Why not start with me now?" Emma asked. "You've lost your leverage, Zelena. I'm not afraid of you."

"Not yet." She smirked wickedly. "But you will be in four and half minutes."

David pulled his daughter aside and caught her gaze. ""Sweetheart, you need to call Regina. Now." He didn't like the look in the redhead's face.

Emma didn't take her eyes off the powerful witch. "She'll be here, dad." '_A queen must be fashionably late,'_ she repeated her girlfriend's previous words in her head.

* * *

Two lines. Two lines meant positive. Positive meant pregnant. Pregnant meant… Regina took a deep- was supposed to be calming- breath but it wasn't helpful. She started to unravel. Thinking that there was a one and a million chance she was carrying a _life_ inside her was different than actually _knowing_ it.

As she bore a hole into the plastic stick with her coffee eyes, she realized that she really didn't think that it was a possibility. She figured she was being paranoid. The test was supposed to ease her mind, yet there it was making her take deep deliberate breaths to prevent an oncoming panic attack.

How could she have thought taking this test would help her tonight with fighting her powerful half-sister? Her heart wasn't inside her chest, but that didn't matter. She was feeling and she was feeling hard.

"A baby." She whispered quietly into the silence. "I'm pregnant… with a baby." She thought of her girlfriend. "With _Emma's_ baby."

Regina was just in a complete state of shock. She had become overwhelmed with the scatter of emotions she felt. There was confliction, anger, and a small bit of happiness she felt stupid for even acknowledging.

She scoffed at herself and ran a nervous hand through her dark hair. "I just-" The former queen was at a loss. "This was a bad idea." She spoke out loud to herself before she dug her cellphone out of her slacks. It was near sundown. She'd _have_ to be on Main Street before then.

A hand unconsciously moved over her flat stomach in a protective manner. She couldn't find one word to describe what she felt about knowing there was something- _someone_ forming inside of her, but if she had to it would be preposterous.

Ever since she took that potion all those years ago, she grieved over the fact that she'd never carry a child. She had grown to believe within her heart of hearts that she would never be a mother.

Then she adopted Henry, soothed his every cry, changed his every diaper, and suffered through every tantrum he put her through when he was younger. She became a mother. She may not have given birth to him, but she loved him with every part of her dark heart. He made it lighter and filled that void inside of her that was there since the casting of the curse.

Henry gave her the ability to love again, and she did. She loved him, she loved herself, she even loved her two ridiculously big wolf hybrid dogs, and probably the biggest showcase of her ability to love was the fact that she loved one Emma Swan. Her thoughts went back to the savior. That reckless, hardheaded blonde woman made her happy.

They were nearing their one-year mark. It would be a huge milestone for the couple, both women never having such a serious relationship. Moving in together had proved to be a tough battle of wills, but they adjusted and Regina could honestly say that she didn't want to go back to a time when the sheriff wasn't living the mansion.

Henry and them had formed a loving family unit that was beyond anything Regina ever thought she could have. And according to the two pink lines on the white stick in front of her, that unit was expanding.

If fighting Zelena could endanger or possibly end the life of her unborn child, would the mayor be able to come back from that? Now that she knew she was pregnant, losing the baby would tear her apart.

How would she tell Emma about the pregnancy? How would the blonde react? Of course they vaguely discussed having children in the future, but discussing it being a possibility and having a countdown clock were two different things. They weren't even married! They hadn't even discussed marriage in anything but an ambiguous manner.

On top of the horrible timing and the lack of matrimony between the couple, her girlfriend had never raised a baby before. Sure Emma was proving to be a quick learner with Henry, but babies were helpless and they needed constant attention. Regina didn't doubt her lover's ability in any means, however she was concerned about the learning curve.

The adjustment from parenting a twelve year old to caring for a newborn would be challenging for both of them, but especially for the younger woman because she'd never done it before.

Regina shook her head. All her concerns were far away. She had time before any of that happened was relevant. She needed to tell Emma before she started letting her worries get the best of her. Actually, what she really needed to do was get down to the town square and fight her sister or the future she was troubling about wouldn't exist.

The woman took a deep breath swept her brown hair out of her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled herself together. She couldn't afford to be distracted or concerned about anything. She'd have to fight Zelena with everything she had and then hopefully she could get close enough to put the cuff on the witch and finish her evil plans once in for all.

* * *

"Times up." Zelena declared, glaring directly at the savior. She took a quick look around the crowd and asked her, "Who do I want to kill first?"

Emma stepped away from her parents and looked at the redheaded woman. "You're not killing anyone." She said with confidence.

The witch chuckled darkly. "And who's going to stop me?"

"Me. You want a fight? Fight me." The blonde offered up. Gold said that she could defeat Zelena- that light magic was her downfall.

"Sorry dear, I don't _dance_ with amateurs." The older woman snarled at her, lip curled up in fury.

The sheriff chuckled a laugh. "No. You just choose fights you know you can win." She was stalling. Emma wasn't able to channel her magic at will unless Regina helped her. But she just needed the bluff to last long enough for the mayor to get there.

Zelena quickly lifted her hand and flung the blonde back with her magic. The power of the push nearly knocked the wind of the savior. "Anyone else want to give it a go?" She asked the crowd as David helped his daughter stand to her feet.

Emma was about to antagonize the redhead again, but she was cut off by the sound of her girlfriend.

"I do." Regina's voice was stern and unwavering, as was her stature as she walked to the wicked witch. She observed her half-sister and smirked. "Didn't anyone tell you? _Black_ is my color."

Zelena reflected the brunette's arrogant smirk. "Oh, but it looks so much better on me."

"Hah." Emma scoffed from the audience. "Like you could ever be half as hot as her."

The witch curled her lip in irritation and pointed to the blonde as she spoke to her sister. "Of all the awful choices you've made in your life, Regina, picking this misbehaved little orphan as a partner has to be the worst. Although, I suppose the orphan part of her is _your_ fault." She said maliciously.

Regina laughed without humor. "And who's responsible for _your_ being an orphan?" She asked and then feigned a surprised gasp. "Oh that's right. Our mother."

"Oh." Zelena ignored the insult as something else in that sentence caught her attention. "Finally accepted me into the family?"

"I've accepted that we shared a mother, yes." The mayor corrected. "But I still have one question. What the _hell_ did I ever do to you?"

The older witch glared at the brunette. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked with vex. "You were _born_."

Revulsion filled Regina as she watched the redhead step into her personal space. She swiftly lifted her hand and backhanded the woman hard across the face. Red lips smirked in a self-satisfied matter. "I've been waiting to do that all day_._" She glanced at the dagger the taller woman was wielding in her grasp. She let out a cruel hollow laugh. "Rumplestiltskin can't help you now."

Hatred shined in the blue eyes of the wicked witch. "He should have chosen me to begin with!" She hissed.

"The dark one?" The former Evil Queen questioned with a raise of an eyebrow. "That's what this is about?" She asked. By the look Zelena was shooting at her, Regina guessed that she was right. She purposely flashed spiteful grin. "You're _jealous_ of me?"

Emma had one hand on her gun behind her back as she carefully watched the exchange between the two women. A thought dawned on her as she watched Regina pull a traffic light off the wire and down to her sister. The redhead quickly directed at the crowd and they swiftly moved out of the way. The savior could stop this. One bullet the witch's brain and they'd be free of her. Magic could heal a lot of things, but a shot in the head couldn't be undone.

"You still don't realize what you had." Zelena spat at the mayor. "You never did. You got _everything_ I ever wanted and you didn't even deserve it!" She was enraged. "I'm going to take it _all_ from you!" Regina was shoved back by magic, flying through the air until she landed stomach first on Tom Clarke's car.

Neal's eyes widened as he watched, his concern for Emma's possible baby growing. He looked at the worried expression on his ex-girlfriend's face. He could tell she was worried about her true love and she wasn't even aware of the impending pregnancy.

Regina grunted as she pulled herself off of the dinted vehicle and wiped herself off. She immediately thought of her unborn child and felt anger boil inside of her. She was _fuming_ as she walked back towards the witch, forming a fireball in her hand. She went to throw it at Zelena's face when the fire ceased and a green glow overtook her hand.

She was caught off guard as she looked at the magic and the redhead took the opportunity to grip the brunette's neck.

"You can't beat me little sis." The wicked witch informed her. "You weren't Rumplestiltskins's only student." She sneered and lifted the younger sibling off the ground. "Everything he taught you, he taught me. And I was the better student." She moved the mayor through the air flung her through the clock tower.

"Regina!" Emma screamed before heading for that building as Zelena disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Glass was shattered underneath Regina as she got her bearing together. She was on her stomach yet again, but she couldn't dwell as green smoke appeared in front of her and in a blink of an eye, the witch was standing in front of her with a superior smile on her face. "Well what are you waiting for?" The brunette asked, her throat slightly raspy from the woman's previous magic grip. "Kill me."

"I never said I wanted to _kill_ you." Zelena revealed, proving the former queen's theory correct. She wanted her heart. "I said I wanted to destroy you." She bent down to get closer to her sister's face. "And to do that, I need your heart." Regina prepared herself for the intrusion and cringed in pain when the redhead's fist harshly drove into her chest, searching. After a few seconds of useless searching, Zelena pulled her empty hand out. "Where is it?" She demanded and gripped the pea coat the mayor was wearing.

Regina dug her hand into her coat pocket as she got flung closer to the blue-eyed witch. "Our mother taught me one thing." She began gently before her eyes and tone turned cold. "Never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something you'd know if she hadn't _abandoned_ you." She growled, pulling the cuff out of her pocket and slamming it on the witch's wrist before shoving her away.

Zelena squawked and went to pull the leather cuff off. "What is this?" She asked when it wasn't coming off.

The elevator door binged and Emma, her parents, and Neal stepped through the opening doors. "Are you okay?" The sheriff asked, frantically running up the iron stairs towards her girlfriend.

Regina felt relieved at the sound of her lover's voice. "Did you ever doubt me?"

"You haven't won, Regina!" Zelena hissed and went to fling the savior back, but nothing happened. She looked down at her hands, panicked. "What did you do to me?"

The former queen smirked. "It's called winning, dear." She declared.

David grabbed the redhead as hid daughter bent down to observe the mayor and help her up. "You haven't won, Regina!" She wailed. "I _will_ get your heart! I will get _everything_ you've ever had!"

Regina stood up on her feet and clenched her teeth. "Not today." She assured her before leaning into the blonde's embrace.

Charming held the witch against the wall with a little help from Neal as he searched behind him for his handcuffs.

Zelena saw the gun holstered on the deputy's chest. She glared at her sister as she embraced with her lover. She _had_ to destroy the mayor's happiness one way or another. With a quick bend of her knee, she got the royal jewels and grabbed Charming's gun with her free hand.

She took the weapon and aimed it at David as he was getting up, shooting him square in the chest before turning to her sister's true love and firing again. She raised the gun at her sister and was about to take her third shot when Neal tackled her to the ground.

Mary Margaret yelled and rushed to her husband's aid. "David!" She exclaimed, looking between him and her bleeding daughter.

It all happened so fast. Regina heard one gunshot and before she could even _process_ what was happening Zelena pulled the trigger again. When the queen looked over at her girlfriend, blood was pouring out of her neck where the bullet went in. She heard David's low groans from where he lied on the floor.

"I'll take your happiness one way or another." Zelena chuckled wickedly to her sister as Neal was holding her down roughly. "Now you'll get to watch your precious savior die right before your eyes."

Regina didn't even acknowledge that evil woman. Neal was literally sitting on top of Zelena to keep her down. He didn't take his eyes off of the woman when he asked the room, "How bad is it?"

Snow was putting pressure on her husband chest. Her tears were falling freely. The man had already gone unconscious when she reached him. "David passed out. Emma's bleeding from her neck."

Tears started falling Regina when she made eye contact with Emma. "It's okay." She told her softly, putting her hand on the bleeding wound. The blood quickly covered her hand. It was pouring out at a rapid pace.

Emma nodded slightly, trying not to move her neck. Searing pain was rushing through her. She looked into brown eyes as she literally _felt_ the blood gushing from her body.

"No. Be still, honey." The former queen instructed when her lover tried to open her mouth to speak. The bullet wound was on the left side of her neck. Regina was just hoping it didn't hit an artery.

"I love you." Emma gritted out in a barely there whisper, tears starting to fall at the pain throughout her body.

Regina was crying as green eyes looked at her in agony. "I love you too." She reminded her.

"I need handcuffs." Neal said, looking at Regina.

Emma went to move for them, but her girlfriend shook her head. "No. Don't move. Be still, baby." The brunette said and conjured up a pair of handcuffs within the man's reach.

Neal bent Zelena's hands behind her back and clasped the metal cuffs tightly. "Arresting me won't bring your true love back to you, little sister." She mocked.

Mary Margaret's hands were soaked in the thick blood of her true love. She choked back a sob. "We need to get them to the hospital." She observed, not giving Regina time to goat her sister.

"I can get them there the fastest." The mayor declared. "Give me David's hand."

Snow was quick to do so, stretching the man's arm until he connected with the mayor's. "I'll meet you there."

"Bring _her_ with you." Regina demanded in a growl before her and the two gunshot victims disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

The schoolteacher wiped her hands on her coat as Neal stood up with the witch. "If my daughter or husband dies, I'll let her kill you." She promised the woman.

* * *

Neal and Killian both had a hold on Zelena as they walked through the emergency room. Mary Margaret was right behind them with Belle.

Snow was wrecked. She was crying hysterically and no matter how comforting the auburn brunette was the schoolteacher couldn't calm herself down. She knew it wasn't good for the baby to stress, and that ironically made her freak out more.

"Why's Regina want her here?" Killian asked his former shipmate.

Zelena smirked. "Maybe she wants to get me a check-up."

Neal gripped her arm tighter. "Shut-up. I hope she kills you." He muttered truthfully.

The group reached the waiting room and saw a blood covered Regina pacing the room. Anguished brown eyes looked up and when she saw the witch, she shot daggers at her. She didn't speak a word, just glared.

Mary Margaret looked at her former enemy. "Are they okay?"

"What's wrong, sis?" Zelena asked casually when she didn't respond to Snow White. "Trouble in paradise?"

"How's are they, love?" Killian asked the mayor.

"Are they dead?" The redhead questioned with glee in her eyes. "Did the savior bleed out right before your eyes?"

Regina's emotions went from hatred to stone cold. She ignored everyone and took a step closer to her sister. Gone was Regina Mills. No, the woman staring at Zelena was the Evil Queen. "They're both in emergency surgery." She revealed to the room. Her tone was collected and even.

"Oh God." Mary Margaret took a seat and sobbed quietly. She couldn't lose her family.

Zelena tsked. "It's a tragedy." She spoke with fake concern.

"Let her go." The mayor demanded.

Neal and Killian looked at each other before they shoved the redhead forward towards Regina. "She's all yours." The former lost boy said.

The Evil Queen had enough of Zelena. She struck her hand quickly into the witch's chest and pulled out the dark beating heart. "I'm tired of hearing you speak." She seethed, clutching the heart tighter in her fist. "I'm tired of seeing you _breathe_."

"Regina, don't do this." Belle warned her.

Despite being at an extreme disadvantage, Zelena knew the honorable people in the town wouldn't allow Regina to go around crushing hearts. "Listen to the maid, Regina. You wouldn't want them to think you out of line."

Regina put her other hand over the heart and split it in two pieces. The redhead gasped in pain at the action. "I feel bad for you, Zelena. Your whole life… no one ever loved you. Not our mother, not your peasant father, not even yourself." She said coldly. "And when I kill you in a minute, you'll have lived your whole life without having been loved."

Zelena glared at her. "And you'll have to live the rest of your life without your true love."

The brunette shrugged casually. "Perhaps." She said as calm as possible. She wouldn't allow the wicked woman to see her vulnerable. "But you see, even if your cowardly gunshot does kill her, at least I have a piece of her in our son. And carrying another a part of her right now." She confessed.

Everyone in the room short- aside from Neal- froze in surprise. "What?" Hook asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Snow's mind was reeling. "You're pregnant?"

"No…" Zelena shook her head, angry. "I saw your life Regina! You can't bare children."

"True love, sis." Regina summed up. "It's the most powerful magic of all." She squeezed the parted heart in two fists and smirked at her. "I just wanted you to hear that before I killed you."

"Regina, no." Belle spoke up again. "Don't kill her. You're better then that."

The former queen shook her head. "I'm not." She disagreed.

"Emma wouldn't want you to do this." The librarian informed her.

"Emma would do this if the situation was reversed." Regina told the room.

Belle was losing hope she could stop the killing. "This isn't who you are anymore, Regina."

"It's not." The mayor agreed, not breaking gaze from her stunned half-sister. "But today it is." She said darkly before crushing the woman's heart to dust in her fists and watched the limp body collapse to the floor.

Everyone in the room looked at the dead body. "Ding dong." Killian said. "The wicked witch is dead."

* * *

And so ends the Wicked Witch era! It was fun to write but I'm super excited to get back to domestic Swan Queen... you know... if Emma lives. I decided not to kill off Neal in this story. I went back &amp; forth for a while, but I eventually decided to keep him alive. He won't be a wrench between our ladies anymore, so no need to worry.

Next chapter will have one or two Charming's recovering from their injuries, some divide on how Regina handled her sister &amp; some fluff... if you know... Emma lives. ;)

I will be going on vacation Saturday through Wednesday this week. I plan to post one or two chapters over that time period, but I can't make any promises. Once I'm back home though, updates will be the same as they always have been. I'll be posting again on Friday before I leave for vacation, just for you guys! Until next time dears!


	43. Shit

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 43

* * *

Hook hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead with a deep sigh. With both Emma and David currently under the knife, the police station receptionist was temporarily promoted to Sheriff. He didn't like it so far.

Zelena's body got lifted off the floor and moved to the morgue area in the hospital. Killian instructed the coroner not to remove the magic cuff until the body was embalmed. He wasn't about to take any chances.

The pirate looked around the waiting room at the anxious ladies. Neal had gone to get Gold back into town. Hook saw Belle across the room comforting a distraught Snow White then his blue eyes moved to look at the mayor. She was sitting with her legs crossed and looking straight ahead. She wasn't sobbing her eyes out like the schoolteacher across the room, but he could tell the woman was completely shattered. He walked over to the former queen and sat down next to her.

Regina closed her eyes when she felt someone next to her. "Whatever you want to say to me, _don't." _She said sternly.

Killian cleared his throat. "I don't want to say anything." He assured her. "You just look like you need a friend."

The mayor scoffed. "I'm fine, thank you." She lied.

"I called Tink." The man told her, looking at her unmoving profile. "She's picking up Henry from his friend's house and bringing him here." He knew the woman would wonder how much her son knew about the situation.

Regina swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat before she spoke, "Does he know I ripped her heart out?"

Hook shook his head. "I didn't tell Tinkerbelle about it." He insured her. "But just for the record, I'd say it was your best kill of all time." He smirked at her to improve the room.

It didn't work. The woman didn't crack a smile. In fact, she did the opposite of what the pirate thought she would do. She got mad. "Your _supposed _best friend is in surgery- _fighting for her life_\- and you're making jokes?"

"She's a survivor." Hook reminded her. Was he worried about her? Sure he was, but until he heard news he wouldn't allow himself to fall into the pit of depression both the mayor and Mary Margaret have sunk into.

"She was _shot_, Killian!" Regina exclaimed. "Her and David both! Don't tell me they're survivors when there's a very good chance they could die in there!"

"Mom?" Henry's timid voice rang in the woman's ear.

The former queen turned her head to the waiting room entryway. There stood her son, looking crushed, and Tinkerbelle right behind her. "Henry." She stood up and braced herself as she ran towards her in a crushing hug. She held him in her arms and lost it. A few tears fell from her eyes as she stroked his dark hair.

Henry clutched to his mother tight. When Tink picked him up from Nick's house she told as much as she knew, which was that Zelena shot his other mother and his grandpa. When he pulled away from his mom he asked, "Did you catch her? He'd been informed of very little regarding the evil witch, but he knew his parents and grandparents were trying to stop her.

"Yes." Regina nodded, wiping some of her tears. "She won't be hurting anyone again." As she said it, she looked to where Belle was sitting with Snow. The librarian didn't look pleased with the woman's explanation to her son.

"I want to see mom and grandpa." Henry told her.

His adoptive mother gave him a sad look. "We can't see them right now, dear." She informed him. "We have to wait until Dr. Whale gives us the okay."

The boy nodded in understanding. "They're going to be okay though. Aren't they?" He questioned.

Regina didn't want to lie to the boy, but she didn't want to worry him too much. After tucking some of his dark lengthy hair behind his ear she said, "I hope so."

* * *

It wasn't until one in the morning when Dr. Whale entered the waiting room. He was exhausted, and he couldn't wait to go home but he had some news to deliver regarding Sheriff Swan and her deputy. He stepped into the area and saw everyone was sleeping peacefully but Regina.

Their eyes met and the woman carefully tilted her son's head off of her shoulder and placed it on Killian's before she stood up and walked to the doctor. "How are they?" She asked desperately.

Whale's expression didn't at all give away anything. "Would you like to wake up Mary Margaret?"

Regina shook her head. "What I would like is for you to tell me if my girlfriend is dead or alive." She gritted out quietly so she wouldn't wake anybody else.

Dr. Whale put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder to calm her. "They're alive." He assured her.

An enormous amount of relief washed over the brunette. "Thank God." She whispered, feeling breathless.

"Emma got about as lucky as somebody could be- both of them did actually. It's been a better night than it could have been." Victor revealed to her. "Emma had a single gunshot wound to the left side of her neck. The bullet missed her carotid artery by half an inch." He said. "It wasn't a clear shot so the bullet broke up into fragments within her neck, but she managed to avoid any damage done to her spine or vocal cords. That's why she was bleeding profusely when you brought her in. But they were removed without a hitch. Now, Miss Swan still has some muscle damage in her neck that she will have to recover from, but if by tomorrow she wakes up and she's talking, I'll be discharging her."

Regina was feeling better than she ever possibly thought she could. Emma was all right. Her baby wouldn't be without his or her other mother. "Okay. Okay." She repeated. "Will you be putting her on any medications? She probably needs antibiotics so she doesn't get sick since she can't fight off infections that well." While she was absolutely elated for her girlfriend to be breathing, she was still concerned about her recovery.

Whale nodded. "I agree. I already put in the prescription for her. I'm also planning to give her some oxycodone when she's discharged. Right now though we have her on morphine."

Brown eyes sparked to life. "Is she awake?" The thought of seeing those bright green orbs staring at her made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Not currently, but she should be awake by early morning. You and your boy are welcome to stay in the room if you'd like." The blonde man offered.

"Thank you." Regina cleared her throat. "How's David?" She asked.

Victor looked over at the pixie haired woman who was sleeping. He knew the ethical thing to do was wake her up, but the deputy wasn't going to be awake for a while and he _desperately_ wanted to sleep. "David's injuries are much more serious than Emma's, but he's still stable and recovering. The bullet shattered three of his ribs and then punctured his right lung. It nearly collapsed, but you got him here quick enough to prevent that."

The mayor ran a hand through her dark hair. "Wow." She huffed out. "You said he's stable though?"

Dr. Whale nodded. "Yes. His recovery will be longer than Emma's, however."

"How long are we talking?" The woman asked.

Victor thought about it. "A week or two for Emma, depending on the extent of the muscle damage she has. I'd say it would be at least six weeks until David is back to moving and breathing normally."

Regina cringed slightly, thinking of the man's very pregnant wife in the room, but at least he was alive at all. "Okay." She was honestly amazed that both of the Charming's seemed out of the woods. "I'd like to see Emma now. Which room is she in?"

"She's in post-op. Room 204." Whale informed her. "My shift is over and I won't be back until noon tomorrow but whenever Mary Margaret wakes up, let nurse Stevens know. She'll tell her everything and answer any questions she may have."

The mayor nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Dr. Whale." She said in all seriousness.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Madam Mayor." He smiled politely at her before leaving the room.

Regina turned back around to the room when the doctor was gone and looked towards Killian. She'd have to be quiet about waking him up because her son was sleeping on his shoulder, but she wasn't about to wake up Snow or judgmental Belle and Tinkerbelle went to the mansion to watch the dogs overnight. So Regina had no choice but to silently make her way towards the pirate, kneel down to his seated height and shaking his arm.

"Hook?" She whispered. "Hook, wake up."

Stirred out of sleep, Killian groaned quietly at the crick in his neck. "What?" He asked the woman in a quiet voice of his own.

The mayor motioned to her sleeping son on the man's shoulder. "I don't want to wake him, but Dr. Whale spoke to me about Emma and David."

"What'd he say?" The man questioned.

Regina licked her lips. "Both stable. Emma should recover quickly, thank God. But David had a punctured lung and some broken ribs so his recovery will be lengthy."

Hook listened carefully to every word. "Okay. That's… good." He decided on with a small nod. "That's a relief, really." The pirate let out a satisfied and cleansing deep breath.

"I'm going to see Emma, but I don't want to wake him up. Will you bring him to her room when he wakes up?" The former queen asked. "I know I'm asking a lot-"

Killian shook his head. "Not at all." He gave her a playful smirk. "That's our Swan in there, love. I'd do anything for her."

Regina smiled for the first time that night and squeezed the man's hand. "Thank you. She's in room 204."

* * *

Emma felt the pain in her neck before she was even fully awake. The damn beeping from her heart monitor gave her a strange feeling of déjà vu. She cranked her eyes open and let out an audible grumble.

"Emma?" A rough but hopeful voice said in a panic.

The blonde looked to her right and saw her distraught true love sitting in the seat next to her bed. A wide- partially delirious- grin overtook her face. "Baby." She croaked out. It hurt the right side of her neck when she spoke but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Regina let out a few happy tears when they made eye contact. She had been waiting in there since 1:30 and it was nearly 4:00am now. She stood up and softly adjusted the messy bedhead of her girlfriend. "Hey, honey." She greeted with joy. "How do you feel?"

"A little high." Emma said honestly with a smug face before she reached out for the older woman's hand.

The brunette quickly tangled their fingers together and allowed a chuckle to escape her. "Well that's probably because of the morphine, dear."

"Can you get me some water?" The savior asked. Regina nodded and handed her the water cup that was displayed. After enough, the blonde handed it back. "How's my dad?"

The mayor stroked her lover's hand with her thumb. "He's a few rooms over. Whale said he's in a stable condition."

Emma visibly relaxed. "Thank God."

"You need to retire." The brunette teased with a small smile of her own.

A strained laugh released from the sheriff. "I would, but I'm afraid there's no one else in this town who could handle the paperwork." She joked.

Brown eyes rolled good-naturedly before she turned serious. She licked her lips and looked at the almost invisible freckles across the younger woman's nose. "You scared me."

"It's gonna take more than a bullet to kill me." Emma smirked. When her girlfriend didn't crack a smile, she sighed. "Baby, I'm right here. I couldn't have died. Who would have given you your heart back if I did?"

Regina cracked a smiled and nodded. "That's true." Her beautiful, good-hearted true love was awake and speaking to her like things were normal. "I just can't wait until you're out of here and back home."

The blonde moaned like that was the best thing she ever heard of. "Me neither. I miss our bed."

"It's a good bed." The mayor noted.

Emma cleared her throat. It was rather painful to do and she hoped her neck would stop hurting soon because she was starting to get a headache. She could tell from her girlfriend's body language that there was something Regina wasn't telling her. The savior thought back to the mayor's last words in the clock tower, _'Bring _her_ with you_.' It all clicked. "You killed her."

It wasn't said as an accusation. In fact, there was no judgment in her voice at all. It was said to inform Regina that she knew.

The older woman nodded. "Yes."

"I'd of killed her too." Emma confessed honestly with a small shrug before she squeezed her hand. "Do you regret it?" It was her sister after all.

Regina shook her head vehemently. "Not at all. I regret not doing it sooner." She licked her lips. "Belle is rather upset about it though. Apparently it was too Evil Queen of me."

The blonde chuckled. "Her boyfriend is the dark one. If you didn't kill her, Gold would be all up on that shit the second he got back." She scoffed.

"Oh, I'm aware." The mayor said surely. "But she seems to have a blind spot with Rumple and a magnify glass with everyone else."

Emma chewed on her lip. "I love you, baby. I have no blind spots with you. You killed her to protect your family."

"I killed her because she shot you." The older woman corrected.

The savior nodded. "And I killed Sydney because he tried to rape you." She reminded her lover. "Does that make me evil?"

Regina pulled her hand away and sat down on the bed beside her girlfriend. "I'm not saying that killing her made me _evil_. But Belle seems to think so."

"Fuck Belle." The blonde scoffed. "Let her precious 'Rumple' be shot and see what she does to the person who did it then."

The former queen rubbed the younger woman's arm. "Honey, you're getting worked up and that's not good for you right now." She told her. "How about we deal with that when you get out of here?"

Emma groaned slightly but nodded. "Henry knows I'm okay, right?"

"Henry's here." Regina told her with a small smile. "He's sleeping in the waiting room with your mother and Killian. I told Hook to bring him here when he wakes up."

"Does he know Neal is here?" The sheriff questioned.

Regina shook her head. "Not yet."

"Come here." Emma coaxed, struggling to move over and make room.

"I can't-" The mayor tried.

The blonde cut her off. "Baby, your evil sister shot me. Don't I deserve to have my girlfriend sleep next to me for a couple of hours? You look like you haven't slept at all."

With a fake grumble, Regina went on the bed with her lover and snuggled close.

* * *

The next morning, Killian along with Henry stepped into Emma's room. There they saw the mayor and the sheriff cuddled up to one another in the small bed. Henry felt relieved when he saw them.

When he went to wake them up, Hook held him back. "Whoa there, Hen. Let them sleep. Emma's still recovering."

The blonde peeked an eye open and smiled at her boy. "Never listen to a pirate, kid." She teased.

Henry beamed and crawled on the bed next to her, officially squeezing the blonde between her two favorite brunettes. "I'm so glad you're okay, ma."

Emma's neck was throbbing as she hugged her son, but it was worth it. "Like I could leave you behind." She kissed his hair.

Regina grumbled on her other side and saw her son in the tiny bed with them as well. "Henry, you're hurting Emma." She scolded.

"Ma said I could!" The boy defended himself.

Emma smiled at her girlfriend. "This is true."

Henry looked at his blonde mother. "We went to see grandpa." He told her.

"Was he awake?" The sheriff asked.

Killian shook his head. "Not yet. Your mom is in there now with him."

The savior stroked her son's hair as Regina got out of the bed and adjusted her wrinkled clothes. "Did he look good though?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. When do you get to go home?"

"Today, hopefully." Regina smiled.

"When are you coming back to work is the real question." The pirate laughed. "Because this sheriffing business is _not_ for me."

Emma chuckled. "I'll be back in the next few days."

The mayor scoffed. "You certainly will not be returning to work until at least our anniversary is past."

"Baby, that's two weeks-"

Regina cut her off. "You were shot!" She exclaimed. "I don't feel comfortable with you going back to work so soon after-"

This time it wasn't Emma who cut the former queen off, it was the door opening. All eyes turned to see Neal standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Dad?"

Emma and Regina made eye contact. Both were saying the same thing. _Shit_.

* * *

So both Charming's are going to be okay! Like I could kill off either of them :P This chapter was mostly a filler, but next chapter will pick up. As I said before, I'm going on vacation tomorrow. That's why this post took me so long to put up because I've been packing &amp; all that shit. I'll be back to usual posting schedule on Thursday. I'm going to try &amp; post a chapter or two before then but I make no promises!

I'll miss you guys! I love all of your support! Until next time! :*


	44. Heart In Place

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 44

* * *

_ This time it wasn't Emma who cut the former queen off, it was the door opening. All eyes turned to see Neal standing there with a bouquet of flowers. _

_ "Dad?" _

_ Emma and Regina made eye contact. Both were saying the same thing. Shit._

After clearing her throat the mayor spoke up, "Killian, could you go tell Mary Margaret that Emma is awake?"

Hook nodded. "You got it." He told her and quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Henry demanded to know, glaring at his father. "Nobody wants you here." He crawled out of the bed and stood protectively in front of his mothers.

"Honey, it's all right." Regina said and stood up as well, leaving the blonde alone in the hospital bed. "He helped us catch Zelena today."

The injured sheriff licked her lips as she watched the encounter. Neal reached over his son and handed the flowers to Regina before turning to his ex-girlfriend. "I just wanted to wish you a speedy recovery." He informed her.

"She doesn't want to date you!" Henry yelled at the man.

"Kid, he knows." Emma insured her son calmly. "He's been helping us."

The boy gave his birth mother a disapproving look. "He brought you flowers!"

"To wish her good health." The former queen stepped in, placing the flowers on the edge of her lover's bed and rubbing her preteen son's back. "Dear, he's the one who detained the witch."

Neal cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause all of this, especially now. I-"

Henry looked between the two brunettes with confusion. There seemed to be some kind of _understanding_ between the two of them. "Are you okay with him bringing Ma flowers?"

"I'm not trying to steal Emma away." The man assured his son.

"Anymore." Henry argued with a grumble.

Neal nodded his head. "Anymore." He confessed. "I know I messed everything up-"

"You did!" The boy yelled. "And then you just left without even telling me!"

"I know. I'm a shitty father-"

Henry cut him off. "No! You're nowhere close to being my father." He growled. "I never had a dad and you'll never be that to me." He looked at both of his mothers as he said, "I'm going to go see Grandpa."

"Sweetheart-" The mayor began, but there was no room for rebuttal with the kid. All the adults just watched as he stormed out of the hospital room.

The savior licked her lips. "Well at least he has no fear of expressing himself.

Regina rubbed her forehead with a deep sigh as she turned to Neal. "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Cassidy."

"No. I deserved all of that… and more." The man said sadly with a shake of the head. "I really screwed things up on his front."

The mayor nodded her agreement. "You did." That was just a cold hard fact. "Either way though, we'll talk to him about how he addressed you. He knows better than to talk to adults that way."

"I appreciate that, Regina, and I know I don't have room to ask you _not_ to, but-"

Emma cut off Neal. "You don't want us to get onto him." She finished up.

The man shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"Mr. Cassidy, I know you feel as if you deserve to be treated that way by him- and I must say that you very much _do_\- but Emma and myself will discipline and raise our son the way we see fit." Regina crossed her arms as she spoke. She wasn't being rude, but she was being firm. Henry was _her_ son. He was Emma's son as well, and while he was biologically Neal's son too, the man held no claim on him past genetics.

Neal looked between the two women momentarily. "You're right." He said and was about to leave before he thought better of it. He wanted them to understand. He put his hands in front of him in gesture as he spoke. "Look, I didn't come back here thinking that everything would be okay with Henry. I fucked up. I'll own that, but I'm not the same guy who left here all those months ago."

"It's the guy who cried wolf, dude." Emma told him. "I can't believe a damn thing you say."

The man sighed. "I know. I know. I'm not asking anyone to believe me right now. I'll show you. And I'm not asking to be Henry's dad again. I'm just hoping to someday be his friend."

Regina cleared her throat. "You have a lot of proving to do, Mr. Cassidy. We won't forbid you from spending time with Henry, but we also will not be forcing him to have a relationship with you either." She gazed at her true love in the hospital bed. She could tell the blonde was starting to fade in and out from her timed morphine drip. "Let's hit pause on this until my girlfriend has recovered. All right?"

Neal nodded. "Yeah. The plan was to wait until Emma was in better health, but I obviously have bad timing." He chuckled softly at his own joke. His brown eyes moved to the now sleeping sheriff in the bed. He leaned closer to the brunette woman. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday and the whole…" He gestured to her stomach.

The mayor held up a finger to him. "Emma?" She called, looking over at her sleeping girlfriend. "Honey?" She tried again, just to make sure she was asleep. Once she was sure, she turned back to the former lost boy. "What about it?"

"I know it's none of my business, but you took a beating the other day with that witch." He reminded her.

Regina nodded. "Your point?"

The man ran a hand through his hair. "Don't you think you should make sure everything is still okay on that front while you're here? Maybe get a blood test or something?"

The former queen scoffed a laugh. "Your concern for me is just _adorable_, Mr. Cassidy, but I assure you that I don't need advice regarding this situation. "

"You announced your pregnancy to a room full of people in front of your evil sister. You don't think Mary Margaret is going to tell the whole town once Emma and David are released?"

Brown eyes widened with panic. Regina had completely forgotten about telling everyone to keep that information to themselves. "Oh God." She groaned. "I need to find Snow. Tell Belle to keep her mouth shut too!"

* * *

When Regina went to find the schoolteacher, she saw her outside of David's hospital room talking with Killian. The former queen glanced in the room through the window and saw Henry by the bed, reading to his grandfather. "I need to speak with both of you… privately." She told the pair.

"Is Emma okay?" Was Mary Margaret's first question. "I was just about to go see her."

The mayor shook her head. "Emma is asleep right now. This is a different matter... sort of."

Hook nodded and motioned to the janitor's closet. "Is this good enough for you?" He asked as he opened the door turned on the light. The two women followed him in and shut the door behind them.

"You're scaring me." Snow said honestly. "What's wrong?"

Regina cleared her throat, feeling nervous. "Do you remember what I told Zelena last night before I killed her?"

The pixie haired woman gasped slightly as she remembered. Her mind had completely blanked it out with all the things that had gone on since then. "You're pregnant." She breathed out.

With a nod, Regina said, "Apparently."

"Apparently?" The pirate raised an eyebrow. "You seemed pretty certain last night before you ripped the witch's heart out."

The mayor ran a hand anxiously through her hair. "I took a pregnancy test yesterday before the fight. It was positive. But it hasn't been confirmed by a doctor."

Snow beamed. "You're pregnant." She was sure of it.

Of course the former bandit would find the situation joyful. Regina was panicking about being with child, especially since she had yet to tell her lover and didn't know how she'd react. "I think so, but neither of you can tell anybody."

"You aren't thinking of abortion. Are you?" Killian asked. "Because I think you should at least let Emma have a say in the matter before you decide anything."

Mary Margaret's green eyes widened. "Regina, don't get an abortion. I know it's not the best time, but-"

The former queen shook her head and waved them off. "I'm not having an abortion." She whisper yelled. "But I haven't told Emma yet and I don't plan to until she's healed."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "You think she'll freak out?"

Regina scoffed. "I _know_ she's going to freak out."

"I think you should give her more credit. She's been very helpful and supportive of my pregnancy." Snow defended her daughter.

The mayor rolled her eyes. "Well of course she's supportive of your pregnancy. She won't have to raise your baby." She pointed out. "Emma and David will have a speedy recovery if they're relaxed. So that's what we need to do. We need to keep things calm. Once Emma is better, I'll tell her about my pregnancy, but until then you're both sworn to secrecy. Belle is too, so make sure to pass the message on."

"What about Neal?" Killian questioned. "He knows too."

"I already spoke with him. He's not going to say anything." Regina revealed. "I don't want you hinting at a pregnancy in front of people- Henry included-, I don't want any baby advice, I don't want to _talk_ about it at all until I tell Emma."

Mary Margaret and Hook both nodded. "We won't tell anybody." They promised.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dr. Whale released Emma and she was sleeping soundly in the passenger seat of the Mercedes as Regina drove home.

The brunette looked in the rearview mirror and saw her son looking out of the window. "Are you upset with me and Emma, dear?" She questioned him. "For not telling you that Neal was in town?"

Henry shook his head. "No. Hook told me you and Ma were planning to tell me after you defeated the witch." He told her.

"We were." Regina nodded. "I don't want you to think that we were purposely keeping you from him."

"I get it mom." The boy in the back told her. "I'm not mad at you."

There was a small pause. "You're mad at Mr. Cassidy though."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, but I've been mad at him ever since he left."

"He's made some poor decisions." The mayor noted. "But he said he's a different man now."

The twelve year old rolled his brown eyes. "He's a liar. Why are you on his side?" He accused.

Regina sighed. "I'm not on his side, darling. I'll be the first to say that I don't trust his abilities as a father, but the longer he stays in town the more he'll want to be in your life."

"I don't want him in my life." Henry told her, crossing his arms in frustration.

The woman gave him a sad smile. She knew the only reason her son was so against spending time with Neal was because he was afraid to let the man back into his life. Henry was honestly hurt when his father skipped town without a note. "If that's what you want, I won't argue. But I also want you to know that if someday down the line you _do_ want him in your life, I won't prevent that either."

"He won't stick around long enough." Henry muttered from the backseat as the black car pulled into the driveway and into the garage.

The second the car was turned off, Regina unbuckled herself. "Can you make sure the dogs don't jump on your mom when we get inside?" She asked the boy.

Her son nodded and scrambled out of the car. "I'll try." He called behind him.

Regina turned towards her sleeping girlfriend and smiled softly. She tucked a curling piece of blonde hair behind the woman's ear and lightly scraped her nails over the uninjured side of her neck. "We're home, honey."

"Mm." Emma mumbled and turned her head to the side, opening her heavy lids to look at the older woman. She grinned widely. Her body was warm with drugs and she didn't feel sore at all. "Baby." She slurred slightly. "I love you."

The mayor laughed. "Can you walk alone or do you need me help you?"

"Please." The savior scoffed and opened her car door. "I've been walking since I was one." She slowly made her way out of the vehicle and stood up by it. Regina got out of her side and was waiting for her true love. "I think I can handle-" She nearly fell down when she took a step and leaned against the car. She cleared her throat. "Maybe just hold my hand?"

Regina rolled her brown eyes playfully and walked around to the other side of the Mercedes before taking the blonde's hand. "Are you in any pain?"

The sheriff shook her head. "Nope. I feel great." She admitted. "Oh! I can't wait to see Boss and Chief! I miss them."

"I'm sure they miss you as well." The older woman agreed, laughing in her head at her very drugged up girlfriend.

The couple walked through the yard and into the house where they were greeted by their two large wolf hybrid dogs. Henry had them on leashes, but the two beasts were no match for the boy. They lunged for Emma and nearly tackled her to ground but thankfully the door caught her fall.

"Hey guys!" Emma sang cheerfully, kissing their snouts.

Regina swatted their behinds. "No. Bad boys!" She glared at them and the dogs quickly stepped away from their pack leader and whined. "Go outside." She pointed in the direction of the dining room where the back door was. "Henry go let them outside, please."

Henry did as he was told and Emma made her way up the stairs slowly. "Baby, do you have my medicine?" She asked her lover as she used the stair railing for support as she trucked up the steps.

"The bag is in the car. I'll go get it. You need to lie down. Dr. Whale said you need to rest as much as possible for the next couple of days." Regina told the blonde.

Emma nodded from halfway up the stairs. "Yeah, yeah."

Once the sheriff made it to the second story, she quickly went into her room and lied down with a happy grunt. The room was slightly spinning and her eyes felt heavy. "Hey ma!" Henry greeted loudly and entered the room. He saw his mother lying on her stomach in the bed. "Are you sleepy?"

The blonde nodded. "Yep." She told him and cracked one eye open when she felt the bed dip. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"My mom was shot." He said as if that explained it all.

Emma huffed a laugh and reached out for her son. "Come cuddle with me." She demanded and the boy happily snuggled against his mom. "I love you, kid."

Henry smiled. "I love you too, ma." He assured her. There was a small pause before he asked, "Why are you so sleepy?"

"It's the drugs, dude." The savior informed him. "My body's gotta heal and in order to do that I need my sleep."

"Sounds boring." He chuckled.

The blonde laughed at him. "Yeah. It is."

Regina reached the top of the stairs when she heard the quiet conversation between her girlfriend and their son. She smiled softly and looked into her room to see the two cuddled up on the queen bed. She dug her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of the snuggle bugs.

The flash was on auto and it went off, catching the attention of her two loves. "Don't show that to any of my friends!" Henry pleaded.

Emma laughed. "Mine either! I have a reputation to uphold." She teased, playfully shoving her son away and laying on her back.

The mayor rolled her brown eyes. "You two are incorrigible." She told them. "Any request for dinner? I'll be making it soon."

"Shepherds pie!" Henry suggested.

The savior shook her head. "Lasagna!" She called out.

"The injured one gets to pick the meal." Regina waved her son off the bed. "Come on, dear. Emma needs her rest. You can go with me to the store."

Henry grumbled but hopped off the bed anyways. "Can we get some ice cream?"

"Oh! We need popsicles, baby." Emma said. "Not the gross sugar free kind either! I want the real shit!"

* * *

After picking up the ingredients for dinner and making it, Regina asked Henry to set the table while she went up to awaken her recovering girlfriend. When she entered the master bedroom she saw Emma sleeping in the dead center of it with Boss and Chief on either side of her. She huffed a laugh and crawled on the bed, disrupting the dogs and the drugged blonde. "Wake up, dear."

Emma grumbled a whine. "Why?"

"Because it's dinner time, and if you don't remember my heart is still very much in your possession." The mayor reminded her.

Green eyes widened awake. "You're so right!" She was starting to feel a little bit of the pain from her wound, which was an indication that it was nearly time to take her pain medicine. "Help me up and I'll get it."

Regina got off of her true love and stood. She held her hands out for the younger woman to help her up.

When the savior got to her feet she groaned. "I need to take my pain medicine soon." She noted as she slowly walked over to her closet.

"After we eat you can take it. Dr. Whale said no taking it on an empty stomach." Regina informed her.

Emma opened her closet and did the pin on her safe. She briefly thought about the diamond ring she had in there. It was hidden in a case of ammo, so it couldn't be seen. Her girlfriend's beating dark heart was resting safely inside of the bulletproof container. She grabbed it carefully and shut the safe before turning towards the brunette. "Safe and sound." She observed with a smug grin.

The mayor smiled and took a step towards her lover. "I knew you'd keep good care of it for me."

"Always, baby." The blonde assured her. "You want to do it?"

Regina shook her head. "You do it."

Nervously, Emma rose the beating muscle to the woman's chest and slowly pushed it in. The dark heart disappeared beneath Regina's skin with ease. "How's that?" She asked. "Baby?"

A strong wave of emotion flooded the mayor when her heart went back in place. It happened every time, but it always went away. "I'm fine, honey." The mayor assured her. "It's just… overwhelming to feel deeply again."

Emma nodded and cupped her girlfriend's cheek with a smirk. "You can feel _me_ deeply inside of you later." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Brown eyes rolled well mannerly. "You know Whale said no sexual activity until your stitches are removed in a few days."

The sheriff scoffed. "Yeah, and I told him to fuck off."

"And I told _you_ that you're going to listen to all of the doctor's orders." Regina said firmly. "Need I remind you what happened the last time you over exerted yourself, dear?"

Emma laughed. "I'm gonna need you to let that go." She teased and moved in for a kiss, but was rejected. She tsked. "Baby, loosen up. A kiss isn't sex. I just want to feel close to you." She pouted.

The brunette found the look completely adorable. She found herself wondering what their future child would be like, not just look wise but personality wise.

Henry was so much like the savior and she had no hand in raising him until he was ten. Would their next child have certain quirks that the blonde had? Regina sure hoped so. She leaned forward and captured plump lips between her own sweetly.

"I love you." She mumbled against her lover's lips. "Let's go eat."

* * *

I'M BACK! :D I'm super excited to get back to this story. I enjoyed my vacation, but I missed writing this story. This chapter was mostly Swan Queen fluff but next chapter picks up pretty quickly. David wakes up and starts to recover, Regina continues to hide her pregnancy, Belle will be annoying &amp; a few other things. Coming up in the next few chapters is the Charming baby so be ready for that! I'm excited.

Let me know what you think &amp; review! Next post will be Saturday! Love you all! :*


	45. Officially Official

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 45

* * *

Killian and Tinkerbelle walked into Granny's hand in hand. They took an open booth and opened their menus. "So how long until Emma goes back to work?" The blonde asked.

Hook shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. The queen seems to think Swan will wait the two weeks Whale requested, but I'm placing my bet that she'll be returning within four days."

"I'm sure that will go over well with Regina." The fairy said sarcastically.

The pirate laughed and nodded. "That's a bomb for Swan to diffuse."

The couple ordered their respective drinks and breakfast before the woman asked, "Are you going to see David after we eat?"

Killian swallowed the gulp of orange juice he had in his mouth. Earlier that morning, Regina called the man and told him that Charming was awake. She said she was going stop by there after she dropped Henry off at school and they made plans to meet there. "Yeah. I must say that being Sheriff is exhausting. I'm counting the days until I can nap at the station again." He smirked.

Green rolled her eyes with a smile. "You work so hard, babe."

Belle entered the diner and made a beeline for the couple in the booth. "I need to talk to you." She told the brunette.

Hook furrowed his dark eyebrows. "Okay…" He was confused.

"It's about Regina." The auburn haired woman clarified. "She killed that woman right in front of you."

Killian stood up from the booth and nodded. "Your point?"

The woman scoffed. "She _murdered_ Zelena."

"I'm well aware of all of this, Belle." The pirate told her with a tired sigh. He reminded himself to never envy Emma's life if this was what it was like on a daily basis.

Belle looked at him like he was crazy. "She reverted back to The Evil Queen in a blink of an eye. We can't condone murder."

The man huffed. "Maybe _you_ can't, but when it comes to protecting this town and the people I love, I find that I can condone it fairly easily."

"Of course." The librarian ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Why am I even talking to you about this? You and Bae had Zelena in your custody and you just handed her over to get her heart crushed. You're just like Regina."

Hook scoffed a humorless laugh. "_I'm _like Regina? Who's your boyfriend again, love? I believe he goes by the name The Dark One? You were rather hell bent on getting him back at all costs and the moment you got him back, it was like nothing else mattered. Let me ask you this, if she shot The Dark One instead of Emma and David would you still be singing this tune? Would you be so anti-violence?"

"You had her in your mercy, Killian!" The woman argued, ignoring his question. "She was without magic and instead of locking her away safely, you sentenced her to death!"

The acting sheriff was about done with the argument. "And you think your precious Dark One would be on board with keeping that witch alive? If Regina didn't kill her, the crocodile would have!" He told her. "You have no right to judge what's good and evil when you're dating the most powerful sorcerer of dark magic that exists."

"I would have asked him to spare her." Belle revealed to the pirate. "It's called compassion!"

"It's called stupidity!" Killian growled. He cleared his throat and addressed the entire diner. "Everyone! Listen up! Regina killed the witched witch that tried to destroy everyone in this town! Anyone that believes the witch's life should have been spared, raise your hand!"

Everyone around the diner looked around for any raised hands, but there were none. "Zelena was no threat to us when Regina _murdered_ her!" Belle informed the restaurant. "She was without magic and in police custody and Regina crushed her heart!"

"I say the bitch deserved it!" Leroy rose his flask from the bar. "That's one funeral I'll be smiling about."

"Regina murdered somebody! We're talking about the Evil Queen here, everyone!" The former maid reminded them.

Killian saw that no one's mind was changing. He gave a smug look to the woman. "Math was never my subject, but I believe you're standing alone in your crusade of justice, love."

Belle shook her head. "What Regina did was wrong, Hook."

The pirate shrugged. "Where I'm standing, you're the only one who sees it that way."

* * *

It was around 10:30am when Emma's eyes fluttered open. Her dogs were sleeping soundly on Regina's side of bed, happy to lounge next to their recovery owner. The blonde was a tad sore, but she wanted to wait as long as she could without taking her pain medicine. She knew that after she took it she'd become tired and eventually fall asleep.

Emma rolled on her side and started to softly stroke Chief's erect ears. "Morning, bubby boy." She cooed with a sleepy smile. The lighter colored dog next to him whined and pawed the bed to pull his body closer to his master. The savior switched dogs and started scratching Boss' chin. "I see you too, jealous." Chief yawned loudly and barked. A blonde eyebrow rose as she looked at the darker hybrid. "Outside?" She asked and laughed when the animals shot off of the bed and towards the closed bedroom door.

The sheriff grumbled as she sat up in the bed and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She looked around and saw a yellow post-it note stuck to her IPhone screen on the bed stand. She recognized the handwriting and grabbed her cell before standing up. She walked to the bedroom door and opened it, following the dogs down the stairs whilst she peeled the sticky note off her phone and read it.

_Rise &amp; shine, Dear._

_ I'm not sure what time you'll wake up, but call me once you do. I'm taking Henry to school and going by the hospital to check on your father before I go to work. Your pain medicine is on our bathroom vanity. Please don't forget to take it, honey. I love you._

_ -Regina_

Emma crumbled up the yellow paper in her fist and opened the front door as she looked down at her phone. She jumped out of her skin when her dogs growled loudly. Her green eyes looked up and there was the Dark One dressed in his usually expensive suit as he leaned his weight against his cane. She shushed the dogs and told them to go potty.

They kept their eyes on the man the whole time as they passed him and starting running around the yard. "Is this a bad time?" The brunette man asked.

"No." Emma shook her head and opened the door a little wider. "Come in."

Gold limped past her and walked up entry stairs and into the foyer. "How is your recovery, Miss Swan?"

The savior shut the white door and walked towards the older man. "I'll be good."

"You know if you wish, I could heal you." Mr. Gold offered. "It's a simple spell."

A blonde eyebrow rose. "What's in it for you?" She questioned him.

The pawnbroker let out a raspy chuckle. He pointed at the woman. "You're a perceptive one, Sheriff."

Emma nodded and crossed her arms. "So what's your deal?"

Gold smirked. "A simple strand of your hair is all I ask for."

"Why do you want a piece of my hair?" The savior asked in confusion.

The man cleared his throat. "Nothing that concerns you, dearie."

Emma snorted a laugh. "Then I'm not interested."

"What if I was to heal your father as well?" The sorcerer added. "I hear his recovery will take some time. And with the new baby coming, it would be a shame if he was unable to support his wife during the early days of your sibling's life." Gold wasn't stupid. He knew the savior would only take a deal if it helped others around her not to suffer.

"Tell me what you want to do with it and if it's not something evil I'll take the deal." Emma told him with a shrug. "See it as your way to repay me for saving your ass from being Zelena's evil puppet."

The elder man laughed under his breath. "You drive quite the bargain, Miss Swan." He told her. "I'm planning an… _experiment_ if you will. You see, long before you were born I managed to get a strand of hair from both of your parents."

"True love potion." Emma nodded. "You said anything was possible with it." She recalled.

Gold snapped his fingers. "Exactly!" He said a smile. "I created a true love potion from your parents and neither of them possess magic. Just imagine the things I could do with hair from you and Regina."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed together. "You want my hair to make a true love potion?"

The man nodded. "Precisely. You and Regina are both powerful; Regina with dark magic and you with light. The parallel between good and evil could do interesting things in this world."

Emma was intrigued. She crossed her arms and looked at the dark one. "Even if I do give you a strand of my hair, you'd have to get Regina's too."

Gold smirked. "Oh, I'm quite certain that won't be too difficult." He cleared his throat. "So do we have a deal, Savior?"

The sheriff chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about it. She thought about her pregnant mother and her badly injured father. The baby was due any day and she wanted her parents to have the birth of at least one of their children to be perfect. "Heal my dad and I'll give it to you."

"Consider it done, dearie." He said before he disappeared before the blonde's eyes.

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her thick locks. She looked down at her phone and dialed her girlfriend.

After two rings, the mayor picked up. _"Wow. I'm surprised you're up so early."_

"I'm not sure why you're surprised. I feel like I've done nothing but sleep since I got home." She chuckled.

_"You're recovering, honey. Have you taken your pain medicine yet today?" _Regina wondered.

The blonde walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge as she spoke, "No. I'm trying not to rely on them too much."

_"Dr. Whale wouldn't have given them to you if he didn't think you needed them, Emma."_ The older woman scolded her lover slightly. _"Please just follow the doctor's order for once, dear. I can't handle it if you hurt yourself further."_

Green eyes rolled as she grabbed the fresh blackberries from the fridge and put them on the bar. "Baby, I'm not going to hurt myself. I promise." She assured the brunette. "Have you seen my dad yet?"

_"Yes. He woke up shortly after I arrived."_

That really got the blonde's attention. "How is he?" She was in the middle of chewing a berry when she asked.

_"Good. He was in and out when I was there earlier so I left, but your mother hasn't left his side." _The former queen revealed. _"With time he'll be all healed."_

Emma contemplated her next move, but she eventually decided to tell her girlfriend about the deal she made. "He may need less time then you think."

There was a pause on the line. _"What did you do?"_ She accused.

"Gold stopped by-"

Regina cut her off. _"Damn it, Swan! You made a deal with him. Didn't you?"_

The savior sighed at her true love's tone. "It's a win-win deal pretty much."

"_You're an idiot."_ The older woman scoffed. "_There's no such thing as a win-win deal with the Dark One. The only way Gold makes deals is when he knows he's getting the better end of it." _Emma heard the mayor grumble over the line. "_What's the deal?"_

The blonde popped another blackberry into her mouth. "He promised to heal me and my dad if I gave him a lock of my hair."

"_Are you insane? You're going to give the most powerful wielder of dark magic a piece of your hair? Please tell me you at least asked _why_ he wanted it."_

Emma nodded even though the former queen couldn't see. "I did. He said he wanted it to make a true love potion."

_"That doesn't make any sense. He would need my hair for that as well."_ The mayor was confused.

"I know. That's why I took the deal. I figured that you'd never do it, so what was the harm?" The sheriff shrugged and cringed when she felt a throbbing sensation in her neck.

_"You're still an idiot for making a deal with him." _Regina complained. She was only mildly concerned about Gold. He had his girlfriend and son in town so she knew whatever he wanted wouldn't harm Storybrooke in any way, plus she would never give him a lock of her hair, so the whole thing was moot.

A small grin spread over the blonde's face. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot, Madam Mayor."

_"Take your medicine, dear. I'll be home in a couple of hours and after we pick up Henry we can go see your father." _

Emma laughed. "Don't think I can't hear the smile in your voice, baby. When Gold heals me, we're _so_ getting it on."

_"I won't discuss this with you while I'm at work." _The mayor held her ground, fighting her lips from curling upward.

"Mm. Bossy Regina. One of my favorites." She licked her lips and released a fake surprise gasp when the call disconnected.

* * *

It was nearly noon as Killian drove the cruiser to the hospital with his best friend sitting shotgun. "You know she's going to fire both of us when she finds out." He mused aloud.

"Nah, I'm safe." Emma corrected him as she finished chewing the bite of her cheeseburger and looked out the window. Given the fact that she was on pain medicine, she wasn't supposed to drive but she didn't want to wait three hours before seeing her dad so she called her favorite pirate and demanded- as his _boss_\- to pick her up. After some back and forth, he finally agreed and got roped into picking her up lunch on the way. "I live with her. My income affects her."

The brunette laughed. "That's right. She pays _you_ so since you're living together is she technically paying _herself_? I see a… uh… uh… what do you call it?" He was racking his brain, snapping his fingers as he drove with his hook.

"Conflict of interest." Emma supplied for him with an eye roll. "Don't make jokes unless you know what you're talking about."

Killian took the wheel back and waved his hook in his friend's face. "I'll say whatever jokes I damn well please, Swan." He grinned.

The savior let out a tiny giggle and shoved his arm away from her. "Seriously though, when you saw him earlier he looked good?"

Hook nodded his head. "Yeah, Swan. He's a little short winded when he talks, but he's good."

Emma's lips curled upward into a tiny smile. She was extremely relieved that her father finally woke up and she couldn't wait to see him. "Did Whale mention anything about when he's going to be discharged?"

"No. He may have talked about it with your mom, but not to me." The pirate informed her. "When do you need to be back at the mansion to not be caught by your future wife?" He smirked.

The sheriff huffed a laugh at his teasing tone. "Two-thirty." She answered as they pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked.

"Can you walk or do I need to get you a wheelchair?" He asked as they stepped out of the cruiser.

Green eyes rolled as she took slow but deliberate steps forward. "Fuck you." She gave him the finger and walked side by side with the man. When she felt herself start to sway, she linked arms with the pirate.

Killian raised a dark eyebrow as he looked around the fairly crowded hospital. "Keep clinging to me like such, Swan, and people will start talking."

The blonde scoffed. "I'm pretty positive the town knows I'm too gay for that."

"You're probably right about that." Hook chuckled and Emma laughed along with her best friend while they waited for the elevator to open. When it did, the pair stepped in and pressed the floor they wanted to get to.

They got lifted up and moved to the floor Charming was on. They walked out of the elevator and walked down the hall. Killian was looking into the rooms he was passing while the savior kept her eyes forward. When they past one room the pirate saw Regina talking to a nurse. His dark eyes widened when they looked at one another.

Emma was oblivious to the whole thing as she strutted to her father's room. "I hope he's awake." She commented.

Hook inwardly cringed as he saw the split second glare from the Evil Queen herself. Thankfully they passed the room quickly and found David's room. The pirate was quick to enter behind his boss and shut the door.

Mary Margaret was in midsentence when she saw her daughter. She smiled wide as she watched the two blondes' look at each other in relief.

"Dad." Emma greeted and walked over to him to wrap her arms around his neck gentle.

"Hey sweetie." The deputy said in a quiet and raspy voice.

The woman pulled away and stroked her father's hair. "Sleep good?" She humored him.

David chuckled. "I may have overslept just a tad."

Emma laughed with him. "Just a little huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"How are you feeling?" The savior questioned him.

Mary Margaret smiled at the pair and spoke for her husband. "He's a little high on pain medicine right now." She informed her daughter.

The sheriff smirked at the other blonde. "Lucky."

As the Charming family reunited and talked, Killian's cellphone rang. When he looked to see who it was, he grumbled. "I'll be back." He told the clan and stepped out of the room. "Acting Sheriff at your service."

_"Cut the crap, pirate."_ Regina hissed through the phone.

Killian rubbed his face. "She wanted to come see the prince. That's all. She's not working." He assured her.

_"She's supposed to be resting not gallivanting around the hospital with an one handed sailor." _The mayor rolled her eyes. She was in a hospital room, waiting on her test results.

"Quit with the dramatics. Swan is fine. And you told her that you were at your office!" He pointed out. "What are you doing here?"

The former queen groaned. _"I _had_ to tell her I was at my office because I'm getting a blood test done to either confirm or deny my pregnancy. I couldn't have told her."_

Hook looked around him to make sure no one was listening in. "Well actually you could have told her. In fact, you _should have_." The man disagreed. "The longer you wait to tell her, the more pissed she'll be."

"_Well I think I'll take my chances."_ Regina said to him. "_But it's not as if I don't have a _plan_ on telling Emma. I'm just-"_

"Stalling." The pirate filled in for her. "You've convinced yourself that you know _exactly_ how the savior will react and you're terrified that she'll actually react the way you're predicting."

The mayor huffed. _"As her best friend, Killian, you should know how accurate my prediction of her reaction is. Let's not forget that Emma runs."_

"She hasn't run in while, Regina." The man pointed out.

"_This will be her _second_ unplanned pregnancy." _Regina revealed to the pirate. "_Things between us are amazing right now. We finally defeated my evil sister and Emma can finally relax. Once I tell her about the baby she'll do nothing but worry."_

Hook rolled his eyes. "You're making excuses, love." He told her. "Justified or not, it doesn't matter. Swan deserves to know you're pregnant."

Regina rubbed her forehead. Although she _loathed_ admitting it, the pirate was right. She needed to tell her true love about her pregnancy. But before she knew that she needed to get the results of the blood test to confirm that was actually a baby to tell her girlfriend about. _"I know."_ She groaned.

"So tell her." Killian shrugged simply. "It will never be a _good_ time to do it-"

_"I have to go. The doctor is here."_ Regina said quickly before hanging up the phone.

The acting sheriff tsked before shoving his phone into his jean pocket and walking back into the hospital room. To his surprise, Gold was there with his hand waving over Charming's chest. "What's going on?" He asked the room, eying the Dark One carefully.

Snow smiled wide. "Gold is healing them."

Hook made eye contact with his boss and raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?"

Emma licked her lips. "Yeah. I'm next."

"I can't have the only good police in this town injured." The pawnbroker said.

The pirate walked over to where the blonde was and whispered in her ear. "Please tell me you didn't make a deal with the Dark one." When he pulled away and looked into his eyes, he knew she had.

* * *

Regina shoved her phone back in her purse and smiled politely at Victor. "Sorry. Just… work." She told him.

Dr. Whale waved it off with a small smile of his own. "No worries. I'm sure they had you waiting in here for a long time. I apologize for that."

The mayor shook her head. "No need. I know I'm putting stress on the lab with the same day results and all."

"Obviously you don't know how boring it is in the lab." The doctor laughed before he handed the former queen an envelope. "The results are here and everyone who handled it are aware of the… delicate situation. They'll keep quiet about it."

Regina smiled. "Thank you, Victor. I appreciate it." She told him sincerely as she took the sealed letter.

"Consider it a thank you for your service." Whale said. "I know Miss French doesn't agree with your actions about the witch, but-"

Brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, what?" She asked.

The doctor cleared his throat. "I thought you knew." He confessed.

"Knew what?" The woman demanded to know.

"She's going around the town telling everyone about you killing the witch." Whale informed her. "Hardly anyone agrees with, if it makes you feel any better."

"Oh." Regina just rolled her eyes at that and waved it off. "I'm sure she'll find a new crusade after a while." She told the man.

Dr. Whale smiled before his pager went off. "I'm sorry I have to go." He apologized.

"No worries. Thank you so much for this." She lifted up the envelope.

Victor opened the door. "I hope the results are what you want."

When the man left the room, Regina looked down in her lap. She swallowed thickly before tearing open the letter and pulling the results out. It was very formal and it had various amounts of pointless stuff, but she was just focused on her hCG levels.

It read, _'222,000ml.' 7 weeks pregnant. _

She took a deep breath. Well, it was officially official. She was pregnant and she needed to tell Emma.

* * *

It's confirmed! :D I'm super excited to write out Regina telling Emma about the baby! That's coming soon! What do you think Gold is up to? If anything? &amp; how annoying is Belle being? Lol. Let me know how you liked it! Next chapter will be Monday! Baby preparation will happen &amp; possibly a baby will come into the world. We'll see!

I'll try to post earlier in the day next time but my work schedule just changed &amp; I'm trying to adjust my sleeping.

Review for me! I'm pleased to see all of the follows &amp; favorites as well! You guys are awesome! Until Monday! :*


	46. What's More Important To You?

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 46

* * *

Henry was playing video games in the living room when he felt a hand on top of his dark hair. The fingers laced through his brown mane. "Someone needs a haircut." His adoptive mother noted, brushing the bangs out of his eyes. "How do you see with this?"

"With my eyes." The boy said with a laugh and leaned forward to get away from her scrutiny.

Regina let him escape her grasp. "Have you finished all your homework?"

He nodded his head. "Yep. Ma checked it already."

"What'd you say about me, kid?" Emma asked, waving a trash bag in the air to open it as she entered the family room. It was trash night and she had several bins to empty out and bring to the curb for pick-up tomorrow.

The blonde glanced momentarily at her girlfriend. The two were currently in the middle of a disagreement, so she was receiving the cold shoulder from the older woman.

"You checked my homework." Henry shrugged, oblivious to anything going on around him that wasn't his game. He was barely able to hold up a conversation with his parents.

"Oh." The savior nodded and looked at her true love. "Yeah, I did."

The mayor accepted the answer and gave Emma a stoic tightlipped look. The blonde let out a bummed sigh. Apparently she was still in the doghouse.

Regina turned towards their son and said. "Bedtime in twenty minutes, young man. Miss Swan, don't forget the recycling bin when you're taking the trash out."

Emma watched her lover's hip sway up the staircase until she was out of sight. She smacked her lips and groaned.

"Back to _Miss Swan_. Boy are you in trouble." Henry chuckled from his seat.

The sheriff huffed a dry laugh of her own. "Tell me about it." She grumbled and walked away to gather all the trash. She started with entryway trash bin, tying the top of the small trash bag and stuffing it in the large one in her hand.

She was aware that Regina wasn't pleased with her, but the former queen was acting so detached from their relationship. In Emma's opinion, the fight should have been over by then. It was a pointless fight, really. It all started when Emma was leaving the hospital with Killian earlier that day. They ran into Regina on their way out. Turns out, the mayor was there to take care of the paperwork to cremate the Wicked Witch.

Regina revealed in their argument that she wasn't so much pissed about Emma leaving the mansion, but more so the fact that the blonde was planning to keep it from her. The fight probably should have ended after her apology to the older woman, but Emma wasn't that lucky.

Gold was on his way out of hospital as the couple argued. He told his former student that his true love potion was halfway to being complete. The smirk on his smug face created unnerve within the two women. That caused a bigger fight between them.

Emma understood. She did. Gold was known as the Dark One. He'd done unspeakable things and he seemed to have a mischievous look in his eye, but the sheriff didn't see the point in worrying about him until he did something that was actually harmful.

Needless to say, that didn't go over too well with her lover. Regina was distressed about the situation. When the savior told her to relax, the brunette blew up. She yelled for a good solid five minutes until she finally put her hand up and told the younger woman not to speak to her until she was ready to apologize.

Before they went to pick up Henry from school and take him to see David, Emma apologized as sincerely as she could, but Regina didn't say one word to her. The silent treatment continued throughout the afternoon and evening but eventually during dinner the mayor spoke to her. Emma figured that meant things were solid between the two, but obviously that wasn't the case.

With a drained breath she made her way to the guest bathroom. She walked over to the trash bin to look into it. Usually she didn't have to collect this one for a couple of weeks, but it was full so she set the large trash bag down and grabbed the edges of the tiny one. As she was tying the top she spotted through the clear bag several pieces of pink paper torn up.

Curious, she stopped tying the top and instead opened the big trash bag before dumping the items in the smaller bag into that one. It was a weird feeling of intuition. It was the same feeling that made her stay in Storybrooke after meeting Henry. She went to reach for a piece of torn up paper.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina's voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Jesus, Regina." She griped, raising her hand to her chest. "You scared me."

A dark eyebrow rose as she crossed her arms. Inside her head, the mayor was panicked that Emma might find the evidence of her pregnancy in there. She cursed her own stupidity for the situation. She should have just burned it when she had the chance. But then again, who goes digging in the garage? "Well you're scaring me, Miss Swan. I thought you were taking the trash out, not scrumming through it like some wild animal."

The blonde let out an embarrassed chuckle. Regina was right. She was being ridiculous. "I was." She defended herself. "I just-"

Regina rolled her eyes and cut her girlfriend off. "Just be quick with the trash, Sheriff. I'd like to shower before bed and you'll be joining me." The mayor wasn't stupid. She knew that if she left the savior to her own devices that Emma would take a peek into the bag and fit the small pieces of pink cardboard together. So she decided to use her go-to distraction technic: sex, or at least the view of her naked. The blonde was always sucker for such things.

Green eyes widened in excitement as her ears perked up. Sure, her name was still being omitted from Regina's dialogue, but she'd take angry shower sex any day. "Yeah?" She questioned, just to make sure that her true love was sure.

The brunette nodded. "If you be upstairs in five minutes. Any longer than that and I'm starting without you." She left the room, flashing a haughty and seductive smirk.

Emma had never gathered the trash together so quickly in her life.

Regina shook her head in frustration as the water casted down her naked body. She felt exhausted and emotional. The anger she wrongly pointed at her girlfriend stemmed from the irritation she felt with herself. The woman wasn't even really mad at Emma, but she had to be mad at somebody or she'd completely unravel.

She felt like she hadn't taken a breath since Zelena was killed. And there she was, pregnant with the threat of the Dark One hanging over her head. She moved a protective hand over her flat stomach and looked down. Whoever was inside there, she loved them already but she couldn't shake the small piece of disgruntlement she felt for the timing and she _loathed_ herself for feeling that way.

The thought of having the baby was alarming, that was a given, but it was nothing compared to anxiety she felt when she tried to come up with the best way to tell her currently content girlfriend.

Emma had been joyful and optimistic since taking a bullet and now that Gold had healed the sheriff and deputy, it was even more obvious that the savior was perfectly satisfied with life as it was. She wasn't worried about the Dark One for reasons that the mayor couldn't understand. She wasn't constantly thinking about the growing baby inside her true love's stomach because she didn't _know_ about the pregnant. Emma was blissfully unaware that she was to become a mother again.

In a way, Regina envied her. She found herself wishing that she didn't know about the baby. Maybe if she was ignorant to it then she could walk around the town on cloud nine like the blonde.

A cool breeze hit the mayor's back and she turned her head to see her girlfriend standing apprehensively in front of the shower. The concerned and gentle green eyes gave Regina butterflies. Her stomach was tied in knots as she watched the younger woman take off her bra and slide her underwear down.

Neither of them said a word as Emma stepped in the glass box and shut the door behind her. Regina moved to the side and allowed the other woman to stand under the waterfall showerhead while she grabbed the soap and her washcloth to scrub her skin clean.

The water was hot as it hit the savior's skin. She released an audible groan of pleasure at the slight burn. She turned to look at the older woman and saw her back as Regina washed her body. Emma didn't want to mess anything up, but she couldn't resist. She grabbed the curvy and delicious hips of her lover and brought the brunette under the water. She curled her hands around to the mayor's stomach and hugged her from behind. "I know you're still mad-"

"I'm not _mad_." Regina confessed quietly, cutting off the blonde. She tangled their fingers together over her abdomen and gazed at the image. _'If only she knew'. _She thought. _'If only you tell her_'.

Emma let the water wash the soapsuds off a tan shoulder before she kissed the skin tenderly. She adored being so close to Regina. "I am sorry, baby. My intention wasn't to piss you off earlier." She made a mental note to never tell her girlfriend to calm down ever again.

The former queen untangled their fingers and turned around in the sheriff's arms. Their eyes met. "Then what was your intention?" She wondered, tilting her lover's head back and properly dampening blonde hair.

Depending on how she answered, Emma knew their conversation could end one of two ways: make-up shower sex or angry shower sex. She'd take either, really, but she wanted to be on good terms with the former queen again. "I just want you to stressing out about everything."

"I don't stress out about everything, Miss Swan." The older woman disagreed sharply.

The formal name was not a good sign of things getting better. Emma tightened her grip on sturdy hips before she stroked her thumbs over protruding hipbones. "I know. But lately, you have to admit that since Zelena came to town you've been more stressed out and worried than usual."

Regina opened her mouth in protest. "I had a reason to be! She nearly killed you!"

The sheriff nodded. "Yeah, she did. But, baby she's dead now." Emma gently reminded her. "The threat over our impending doom is gone, defeated. We're done with that." She could literally feel the tension in her lover's body. The brunette was high strung with worry and Emma wanted to show her that she didn't need to be. "One of the many, many things I love about you is that you're just as protective as I am." She laughed. "But I do believe that _I'm_ the sheriff of this town. You're the mayor, so do mayor things like budget reports and town repairs. Let me worry about evil witches and true love potions."

"But you're _not_ worrying, Emma. That's the problem." The former queen explained, trying not to raise her voice. "You've been flying high in your little bubble of joy."

"You should join me. It's fun in the joy bubble." Emma said with an amused grin. She was back on a first name basis with the mayor so that was a plus.

Brown eyes rolled, completely un-amused. "Everything is a joke to you." She attempted to get out of the younger woman's grip, but the sheriff had a strong grip.

Emma moved them to the wall away from the showerhead. The lack of water made goose bumps rise on both of the women's skin; their nipples hardened as well. She pinned the brunette against the wall and rested her forearms on tile on either side of her true love's face. She looked into the blown pupils of the woman she wanted to marry.

No matter how crazy Regina drove her, Emma wanted nothing more than to be with her forever. "Listen to me, please." She requested in a quiet but pleading tone. "I need you to stop being in the mind set of the sexy Evil Queen. Nobody is powerful enough to hurt us. Not even Gold. We're raising his grandson for fuck's sake." She pointed out. "Whatever he's planning, don't stress about it. He needs your hair to even _make_ the potion anyways so you really shouldn't be concerned about him."

While the blonde was right, Regina still found herself worried about the Dark One. His gaze at the hospital just seemed smug and if previous encounters with the man were anything to go by, he had something in his arsenal. But aside from that, the savior made a good point. Zelena was dead and Emma was healed completely. Everyone in town was safe and aside from the nuisance librarian going around the town talking about Regina's most recent murder, everything was normal. And while Gold's leering smirk made her uneasy, she did hold the upper hand on that. She would just deny him his deal.

Regina licked her lips and cupped her girlfriend's cheeks with her hands while she studied the emerald green eyes she fell in love with. Thoughts of their pea sized infant rose to the forefront of her mind.

Emma was looking into the dark eyes she often got lost in when she saw a certain glint in them. It was a split second, but it was enough to make blonde eyebrows furrow curiously as she grinned. "What's that look for?" She asked.

The mayor opened her mouth to tell her. The words were on the tip of her tongue. _'I'm pregnant.'_ She said in her head, but the words didn't transfer into anything verbal. She was yearning to tell the blonde, but she just cleared her throat instead. "I'm freezing, dear." She said evenly.

It wasn't a lie, but the avoided question made Emma wonder what the older woman was thinking about. She secretly hoped it was the same thing that she'd been thinking about for month's now- marriage.

The ring she had bought was burning a hole in her safe. She was itching to propose, but she was waiting for the cliché date of their anniversary to do so. It was just ten days away. She could make it ten days.

A flush was covering the mayor's cheeks as Emma gazed at her. The savior decided she wouldn't push. Instead she smirked and pressed herself harder against the brunette, their erect nipple resting against the others. "Mm. I can tell." Her tone was deep and sultry.

"You seem just as cold, my dear." Regina pointed out with a raised dark eyebrow.

Emma moved one of her hands to cup the back of her lover's head. "Let's fix that." She muttered and gave no warning before she shoved her tongue hotly down the mayor's throat. She took her other hand and cupped Regina's ass before she moved them back to the waterfall showerhead.

The brunette broke the kiss and frowned at her girlfriend. "I do believe you have some making up to do, Miss Swan."

Emma shivered. That no nonsense voice made her wet quicker then anything else. "What can I do to appease you, Madam Mayor?" She played along like a good sport, ecstatic that sex was very much on the table.

Regina's smirk was naughty and seductive. "On your knees, dear. If you're good down there, I might even let you come."

The blonde growled at the thought and quickly sunk down to her knees.

* * *

Two days later, having not heard a word from Gold, Regina opened the door to his pawnshop. The bell rang and alerted the auburn brunette behind the counter of someone's arrival.

Belle barely looked at her before she turned back to the inventory book. "I already talked to Emma. There's no need for you to be here, Regina."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more clear, Miss French." The mayor told her as she removed her gloves and stood in front of the counter. "You spoke to Miss Swan?"

The younger woman nodded her head. "Yes. We had a long talk followed by her threatening to arrest me if I kept harassing the public about what you did to Zelena."

Regina tried to fight her amused smiled from taking over her face. "She has a way words, doesn't she?" She meditated. "And while that subject sounds highly amusing, I'm here on an unrelated matter. Where is that imp you call a boyfriend?"

"Right here, dearie." Gold said as he stepped out from the back room. "Have you come for a purchase, Regina? An engagement ring perhaps? I can't imagine you'd feel comfortable with _two_ bastard children." He smirked.

The former queen glared daggers at the bookkeeper. "You little-"

Gold cut her off and stepped in front of Belle. "You may have changed, dearie, but you're still too quick to trigger. Belle didn't tell me." He informed her. "I told _her_ of course, only to find out that she already knew. No, I found out from a rather chatty group of nurses at the hospital. You'd think they'd gossip somewhere more private then the hallway, but what can you do?" He shrugged. "Are congratulations an order or should I pass them along to Miss Swan instead?"

"You won't breathe a _word_ of this to Emma!" Regina hissed, pointed a threatening finger at the man.

The lengthy haired man shook his head in a berating manner. "You haven't told the savior. What are you waiting for, Regina? Or are you not waiting at all? Did you abort the love child? That would be very Cora of you."

Regina stared at him with anger. "What I do regarding my child is _my _business."

"Quite selfish of you though. Isn't it?" The man questioned her. "I must say I'm rather impressed by our savior being able to pull off such a thing. She is rather moronic when it comes to all things magic, but to conceive a child without even trying? She's powerful."

"What do you want?" The mayor found herself asking. Worst-case scenario was happening to her. She went in there with a plan to shut the man down of whatever he was stirring up and yet she was willing to do just about anything for him to keep his mouth shut about her pregnancy.

The Dark One smirked. "I'm sure Miss Swan already told you what I'm after. Unlike her true love, she doesn't keep secrets."

Regina clenched her jaw. "What the hell are you planning to do with a true love potion?"

"Nothing bad." Belle told the mayor.

"It could be." Gold disagreed with his lover.

The former queen raised an eyebrow as a smirk took over her face. She was starting to believe that maybe she had been worried for nothing. Belle might be able to keep the Dark One in check with her moral compass. "Now this is amusing. What's more important to you? Your reputation of being the all powerful evil Dark One or vanilla sex with your barely legal little girlfriend?"

"And what's more important to you, dearie? Being the one to tell Miss Swan you're carrying her child or preventing me from making the potion I want?" Gold fired back, glaring at his former student.

* * *

David was staring at the instructions in complete disbelief. So many parts and screws that were assigned different letters, the once prince couldn't understand any of it. "This is… the most complicated thing in the world. Who made this?" He complained.

"Let me see." His daughter requested as she sat cross-legged on his living room floor, the unassembled crib parts hoarded around her.

The blonde man happily handed her the large instruction map and moved around the mess to kneel by Emma's side. "All right…" She began as her green eyes skimmed the flimsy paper. "It says take screws E," her hands set the guide down and reached for the proper pieces, "with washer's D, through bar C using wrench F which is-" She stopped herself short for a moment as she read it, "not provided."

Mary Margaret was sitting her in chair miserably pregnant. Her husband daughter had been putting together the crib for fifteen minutes and they hadn't gotten anywhere further than taking it out of the box. "You know, maybe we should just call Marco over here. He does this for a living-"

Both Emma and Charming looked up completely appalled at the mere suggestion. "No!" They said at the same time.

"We're fine." The man insured her.

Snow watched as her daughter played with a tiny screw and washer in her hand. The schoolteacher thought about Emma putting another crib together soon for her own baby.

It had been nearly three days since Gold healed the two blondes and Mary Margaret was starting to become concerned about the state of Regina's pregnancy. She didn't know what the mayor was waiting for. Emma was healed, the witch got cremated yesterday and everything was normal again in Storybrooke.

Snow wanted to ask Regina so badly, but she promised her that she wouldn't talk about it. Surely if the woman were no longer pregnant, she'd tell her.

"So what time is Regina coming to get you?" The pixie haired woman asked.

Emma glanced at her phone for a second as she continued to screw two pieces of wood together. "She should be here any minute."

"Who's idea was this magic lesson anyways?" David questioned his daughter.

The savior tightened the screw inside the wood. "It was mine."

Dark eyebrows furrowed as Snow rubbed her belly as the baby kicked. "Why the sudden interest?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I felt a little useless with the witch that invaded town. I could have defeated her with my magic, but I don't know how to control it. I figure it can't hurt to at least know how to use magic if I _need_ it."

"I just-" Snow began by she was cut off by the loft door opening and the mayor walking in.

Regina let out a deep sigh. She wasn't exactly _thrilled_ to be teaching the blonde magic. Her stomach was feeling a tad uneasy and the smell of apples was making her nauseated. But she promised. "All right. Let's get this over with."

David huffed a laugh as he took his eyes off the crib instructions. "You sound thrilled to teach her."

"Are you sure you're the best person to teach Emma magic?" Mary Margaret asked from her seat.

The former queen raised an eyebrow in challenge. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Snow shook her head. "No, I don't mean it as an insult. It's just that you have dark magic. Emma's magic is light. How would that work?"

"Mom, Regina is teaching me." The sheriff said offhandedly while her true love sat down at the kitchen table. "Just let me finish this and we'll leave, babe."

"I thought you'd be done by now." The former queen complained.

David handed his daughter a piece of the crib. "There was a small snag in construction."

The schoolteacher sighed. "All I'm saying is that you tried to teach Emma magic in Neverland and-"

Emma cut off her mother. "Well I'm ready this time." She said firmly.

The mayor let out an amused. "Okay." She drew out sarcastically. "But if we're going to really do this, we do it my way. This isn't drinking stale coffee at a stake out or playing darts at the station. Lesson number one: you have to fully commit to it."

When Emma looked up to meet dark eyes, the determination was all over face. "Not a problem."

Regina believed her so she stood up and licked her lips. "Meet me in my vault in one hour. Because I am not waiting around for you to finish that." She gestured to the pile of mess and headed for the door. "Call if you get held up."

"Love you, baby." Emma called after the woman just as the door was shutting. Once it was, the sheriff looked at both of her parents. "Okay, no complaining. I know you guys don't like magic, but it's the only way I can make sure that _if_ anybody with magic comes to cause trouble again I can deal with it." She used the couch to help her get up because her skinny jeans were rather tight. "And _yes_ I will be careful." She added to appease her worrisome parents.

"We know." Mary Margaret told her truthfully. She trusted her daughter.

David had moved to sit in a chair. He was holding a long piece of the crib in his hand. "And don't worry, we'll pick up Henry from practice and watch him until you and Regina are done." He offered.

Emma cringed slightly and put her hands on her hips. "Actually… I'm not sure that's the _best_ idea."

Both of her parents looked at her like she was crazy. "What? What is it?" The brunette questioned.

The sheriff quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "Well you guys are tired. You need rest."

"I'm pregnant, not sick with the flu." Snow pointed out.

Emma tilted her head as she bought herself time. "Yeah. I know. It's just… um…" Charming gave her a look that told her to spit it out. "It's… cradle cap. Last time you guys had him you overwhelmed him with baby tips." She raised her hands in a shrugging manner. "He's twelve. He doesn't want to talk about pregnancies. It's not fun."

"Oh, we're fun!" Mary Margaret argued.

"I'm just saying that maybe Henry disagrees." The savior informed her parents. "He loves you guys and he's excited about his new aunt or uncle coming but he doesn't need to know what an episiotomy is. God, _I _wish I didn't know what that was." She made a face.

"We'll show Henry fun." Charming grumbled as he moved to the unassembled crib in front of him.

Emma felt bad for her son as she went to get water from the fridge. She chugged half the bottle before returning to help her father. "All right. Let's get this done." She thanked God that she wouldn't have to put another one of these together for a long, _long_ time.

* * *

Regina got lucky. Emma nearly found out about her pregnancy! Magic lessons are coming up in next chapter. There will be some smut that goes along with that, btw ;). I'll go ahead &amp; confirm that the Charming baby will be born all well. How do you think Emma will react to expecting a baby of her own?

I love you guys! &amp; I have to warn you that the ending is nearing. From the very beginning I wanted to end this story with them getting engaged &amp; I hadn't really thought about a sequel but since Regina is pregnant is would be kind of a bummer if I didn't explore that, right? ;) Let me know if you guys think I should write one or not! But don't worry, we still have plenty of story until then.

Next post will be Wednesday! :*


	47. Royal Baby

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 47

* * *

Regina walked down the stairs into her vault while Emma was right behind her. "Don't touch anything, honey." She told her with complete seriousness.

They reached the floor of the small hallway and the blonde asked, "How am I supposed to learn magic if I can't touch anything?" The hallway opened up to a room full of things the savior had never seen before. She found some weird dehydrated claw thing and picked it up as her girlfriend went further into the room.

"The same way I did with Rumple." With a deep breath, Regina swiped her hair out of her face as she looked over the magical chests she brought over from the Enchanted Forest. "We're going to create a solid foundation first and then build your skills from the ground up." She was turning around in midsentence when she saw the rebellious true love of her life looking curiously at her baby dragon claw. She wasn't even surprised by the disobedience. She took several steps towards the blonde and snatched the claw from her. "I _said_ don't touch." She set the item back where it was.

Emma at least had the decency to look apologetic. "What'd you do with that thing?

Brown eyes rolled in annoyance. "I'm sorry, is this your magic lesson or a history class?"

"Someone is testy today." The sheriff commented in a teasing tone and shoved her hands into her pocket.

Regina went to her magic book chest and opened it. She decided to ignore her lover's comment because they both knew the older woman got into sour moods every so often. "Did you make plans for Henry in case we aren't done by the time his practice is finished?"

The blonde cleared her throat. "Yeah, my parents are taking him. They're on a mission to prove they're fun grandparents."

"What?" The former queen asked as she searched through the bin for the book she was looking for.

Emma chuckled. "When they babysat him a couple weeks ago, my mom filled his brain with pregnancy information."

The mayor huffed a laugh. "I'm sure that went over well."

"About as good as you could expect with a twelve year old boy. He's completely traumatized. I get it though. It's not like pregnancies are fun." The blonde said nonchalantly.

Regina swallowed the displeasure she felt at her lover's words. She reminded herself that the younger woman was oblivious to her pregnancy. Thankfully the conversation could change because she found the silver covered book with a heart in the middle. Before it belonged to her, it belonged to Cora. She grabbed the book and opened it where the bookmark was. "Let's start with roots for incantations." She held the pages on display in front of her true love.

"Yeah, I didn't understand a word of that, baby." The savior bit her lip as she took the book that was handed to her and tried to read it. "Are you kidding me right now? What the fuck kind of language is this? Spanish?"

The mayor rose an eyebrow at the question. "We're not making tapa's, honey." She said in an irked tone. "We're making magic. It's Elvish." She explained as if that made everything clear. "Well, it's _half_ Elvish."

Emma shook her head. "Yeah, see, again I have no idea what that means." She glanced at the book once more, but it was useless. "There's no way I'm going get this. Is this how Gold taught you?"

"No-" The former queen began but was cut off.

"Just think about your training. What other methods did he use?" The blonde questioned.

Regina scoffed. "Rumple was bully, dear. He didn't suffer fools and he _certainly_ didn't coddle his students. If he tried to teach you to swim and you couldn't learn, you drowned." She glanced behind her and tossed the book back into the chest because her girlfriend was right. She'd never learn that way.

"Seems a bit _harsh_." The savior commented.

An idea shined bright in her mind. The only time Emma had ever successfully accessed her magic was when she was either in extreme pleasure or extreme distress. Her brown eyes glowed with a plan. "That's it."

Emma was quick to notice the gleam in the brunette's eyes. "That's what?" In a blink of an eye the sheriff was on a rather flimsy bridge, clutching the rope railing for dear life. She took in her surroundings and saw her lovely but overdramatic girlfriend standing safely just away from the bridge. "What the hell are you doing?"

The former queen watched with an evil smirk as the savior tightly clung to the bridge. Her hands were politely held in front of her as she calmly said, "Teaching you to swim."

Heights were never a favorite for the former orphan. She was pretty terrified of them actually and the brunette knew that. "Baby, are you out of your mind?"

Regina remained impassive. If worst came to worst then she'd save the younger woman, but she doubted that she'd be needed at all. "Every time you're exhibited your power, it's been spurred by either distress or… in the middle of sex."

"So you're first idea was to put be above a piece of shit bridge? You could have just fucked me in your vault or something?" The sheriff asked, trying not to look down.

The mayor chuckled darkly. "Well, we can do that next. But for now, we're going to push you.

Emma's hands were starting to sweat she looked down at the rocky surface so far beneath her. "Okay, I take it back. I'll read the elf book thing." She offered.

"As soon as you stop me, we can go back to the vault." Regina offered.

Green eyes widened in panic. "Stop you from what?"

"Doing this." She motioned her hand and conjured up an enchantment.

The wood started flying off behind the sheriff at a rapid pace. "Baby!" Emma screamed in alarm. "Baby, stop this isn't funny. What're you doing?"

"Making the bridge collapse." Regina stated nonchalantly. "You can either stop it… or _die._" She said darkly as the wood finally gave out and the fit sheriff was hanging by just the ropes.

Emma's terror of heights was starting to overwhelm her. Did she really think her girlfriend would let her die? Of course not, but that didn't mean she would let her suffer and at least fall for several feet. "Regina, that's enough! Stop this!"

"No! You stop it!" The mayor yelled at her. "You wanted this and you won't get any more handholding from me. _You_ have to do this. Reach into your gut, honey. I know you can do this. It's inside of you, Emma." The blonde looked up at the breaking rope, feeling her stomach leave her. She clenched her eyes shut tightly. "Save the bridge, dear." Her lover told her calmly. "Save yourself."

The rope broke free and as Regina watched her true love fall, she felt outright panic course through her. She took a timid step forward, prepared to save girlfriend and that's when she saw the blonde on floating wreckage from the bridge. The mayor took a relieved breath through her nose as the stunned savior was brought to the ledge.

"I did…" Emma was speechless. "Did I just do that?" She asked the older woman in disbelief.

Regina nodded. "Yes. When all I wanted was for you to re-tie the rope." She motioned to the bridge railing where the rope was no more. She took a step to the side as the sheriff joined her on the ledge.

The green-eyed woman turned around to look at the bundled mess of a platform she made before she looked at her true love again. "Why are you pissed? I did it. Does it matter how?"

"You think I'm mad because you didn't listen to me?" Regina asked. "I'm mad because look at all of this potential inside of you and you've been _wasting_ it." She told her seriously. "And also now thanks to you I have to find it in the budget to rebuild this bridge. If you had just re-tied the rope I wouldn't have to."

Emma scoffed. "Well I'm mad at you for putting me on the bridge in the first place." The younger woman informed with her angry face on. "You know I hate heights."

"And you know I'm impatient." The mayor countered. "Besides, I would have saved you before anything terrible happened." She put a comforting hand on her lover's shoulder.

The savior let out a relieved grin and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Please never do that to me again."

Regina laughed and hugged the woman back. "You're the one who wanted to do it Rumple's way."

"Well you know me, Regina. You should have told me I didn't really want that." Emma told her as she pulled away from their hug. "But I do believe you promised me hot and sexy vault sex. Unless you'd like to do it right here, right now." She challenged, cocking a blonde eyebrow.

"I don't need hiker's seeing your pale ass reflect the sun as we make love." The mayor teased.

The blonde huffed a laugh. "Sorry I don't tan my ass, _Your Majesty_."

Regina's eyes lit up. "You want your Queen, dear? I'll give you your Queen." She smirked.

* * *

In the blink of an eye Emma felt herself somewhere else with a blindfold on. When she went to pull it off but was stopped by a firm hand on her wrist.

A reprimanding tsk was made. "Don't even think about it, Miss Swan." Regina said, her tone thick with seduction.

The savior smirked and brought her hands back to her sides. Sex was on the horizon and the blonde was pleased about it. "Where'd you bring us?"

"You'll find out later, dear." The former queen assured her lover as those dark red lips of hers curled into an evil smile. She magiced them into the privacy of their bedroom for what she had planned.

Dark eyes slid over and up the blonde's body. Regina found her girlfriend looked rather sexy while standing there with her sight taken away by the black scarf. She also appreciated the lumberjack style the younger woman was sporting. It always titillated her that the savior could look enticing in anything.

Emma swallowed thickly as she started to become aroused. She felt a ghost light touch trail down her neck and it made her skin erupt in goose bumps. "S-so are we done with magic for the day?" A low chuckle made the blonde hair on the back of her neck stand up. She bit her lip as the familiar tingle of arousal started to spread through her.

"Oh, silly little Sheriff." The brunette purred as she gripped the woman's jaw in her strong hand. She turned her head to the side and glided her tongue over Emma's ear. "I'm nowhere near done with you." She sucked the lobe into her mouth before she nibbled on it. She relished in the strangled moan that left her true love. "We've merely just begun your magic lesson. Now sit down." She grabbed her shoulder and forced the blonde to sit down on the bed that was behind her.

"This is sexy as hell, Regina, but how am I supposed to learn magic if I can't see?" The sheriff questioned her teacher.

Gentle fingers moved to the black vest Emma was wearing and took it off of her shoulders before she started to unbutton the plaid shirt. "As I told you at the bridge, dear. You've only been able to conjure your magic in extreme situations, sex being one of those situations." She explained as she reached the bottom of the shirt.

Emma helped shrug the long sleeve shirt off of her. "And while I am all for the sex, should we be fooling around with sex and magic at the same time?" She asked, looking at black into the direction she figured her girlfriend would be.

The mayor snorted a laugh at the question. _'If you hadn't already knocked me up, maybe I'd be worried about that._' She grabbed the dark maroon undershirt the blonde was wearing and slung it across the room. "Trust me, dear, we won't be making a baby today."

"Why not?" The younger woman asked with a smirk. "Think I'm not powerful enough to do it?"

Brown eyes rolled at her girlfriend's rather smug question. She decided not to continue the conversation, because she was already on a slippery slope of lying about it as it was.

So instead of answering she just sunk to her knees before the blonde and unbuttoned her jeans. She slipped her hand inside the tight denim and past cotton panties.

Emma gasped and the mayor licked her lips at the sight of her blindfolded lover tossing her head back a little. "You're wet."

Blonde hair moved as she nodded her head. "Mhm." She fisted the covers under her.

"Do you remember when you said you wanted to see me in my old queen outfits?" The older woman questioned as she palmed the savior's clit.

The sheriff spread her legs as warmth spread through her body. "Yeah." She groaned when the pressure to her core was gone.

Regina tugged the jeans off her true love before she stood up and transformed herself into one of her favorite outfits from back in the Enchanted Forest. "Well, I'm wearing one right now."

A deep moan slowly left the savior. She bit her lip. "Let me see." She requested eagerly.

"You can see me, Miss Swan." Regina smirked and when the blonde made a move to remove the blindfold, she used her magic to keep her hands down. "You didn't let me finish, dear. You can see me if you remove the blindfold with your magic.

Green eyes rolled behind the black scarf. "What's the outfit look like?" She asked the former queen.

Regina laughed darkly and looked over herself. She was wearing her crimson red dress with her gold-jeweled plunge design and its black-feathered collar. It was one of her more revealing dresses from back then and she knew the blonde would appreciate that. "Let's just say that you'll be able to bury your face between my breasts."

"Baby!" Emma whined, her mouth watering at the thought. "This is torture."

The older woman smirked. "You have the ability to end your torture, Swan. Just focus on what you want."

With a growl, the blonde thought about how much she wanted to see the alter ego of the Evil Queen. She was craving it.

"Open your eyes, dear." Regina requested when the scarf disappeared. Her lover had done it.

Emma did as she was told and saw her favorite sight to date. There the mayor was, hair done up in the _sexiest_ mother fucking dress the sheriff had ever seen. "Holy shit." She practically moaned.

"You wanted to see your queen, dear. Well here I am." The older woman motioned to herself. "What are you going to do about it, _Savior_?"

The blonde licked her lips as she looked over her enticing lover. "What do you want me to do, your Majesty?" She countered with a smirk of her own.

Before Regina could open her mouth, the sheriff's phone rang. She thought about telling her girlfriend not to answer it, but it could be about Henry so they put their game on hold.

"Hello?" Emma growled into the phone with anger.

_"Ma! Grandma is in labor."_ It was Henry.

Regina watched as green eyes went from angry to concerned. "Seriously? Are you sure?" The savior exclaimed.

_"Her water broke. Grandpa said to meet us at the hospital."_

"Okay. We're on our way."

_"Hurry. It's gross."_ The boy told her.

The blonde hung up and gave a disappointed look to her sexy dressed true love. "My mom yet again is interrupting my sex life with her labor." She grumbled. "But we're definitely going to re-visit this because _fuck_ _me_ are you hot, baby."

Regina wrapped herself in a cloud of smoke to change her clothes. "Perhaps on your next magic lesson, dear. Now come on."

* * *

Mary Margaret was taking deep breaths in the hospital bed as Charming held her hand. "How far was that from the last one, Henry?" The deputy asked.

His grandson looked at the stopwatch on his phone. "Four minutes." The poor boy was traumatized after he _felt _his grandmother's water break over his foot when she was standing next to him.

David rubbed his wife's arm and looked into her eyes. "Deep breaths. You're doing wonderful."

The schoolteacher let out a grimaced smile. She was in pain whenever the contractions started, but when they were gone the pain was bearable. "Let's hope this baby comes as quickly as Emma did."

Charming laughed softly. "Well if my memory serves me correct, Emma was born a tad too quickly."

The room door flew open and revealed the blonde they were speaking about and her girlfriend. Emma let out a relieve sigh. "Good. I didn't miss the birth."

"It won't be for couple more hours." Mary Margaret informed her daughter.

Regina squeezed the savior's hand. "I told you that it took a while." She said before turning her gaze to her son who was sitting on the window bench with wide eyes. "Darling, are you all right?"

"I've seen things, mom…" He trailed off, standing up and walking towards his parents. "It happened so fast…" Regina wrapped her arms around him with an amused smile.

"What'd you do to him?" The sheriff asked her parents when her mother's contraction ended.

David glanced at his grandson before he made eye contact with his daughter. "We were at the arcade down the road and Snow was standing by him while he played a game when her water broke."

"Ew!" Emma curled her lip in disgust.

The mayor wanted to laugh, but she composed herself and lovingly rubbed circles on her scarred son's back. "You poor thing, dear."

"David! I'm having another one." Mary Margaret groaned loudly.

Emma cleared her throat. "Yeah, We'll just be in the waiting area."

* * *

Three hours later it was nearing 10:30pm. Nothing had changed baby wise and Emma was bored as could be. She looked to her left and saw her beautiful true love stroking their son's hair as he dozed off. The blonde took the mayor's free hand in hers and kissed the brought it to her lips for a gentle kiss.

When their eyes met the savior whispered, "You and Henry should go home. Catch some real sleep."

It was Thursday after all. They both had work tomorrow and the kid had school. But Regina shook her head slowly. "No. Henry's aunt or uncle could be here soon." She whispered back.

Green eyes lit up with amusement. "True, but he's got school tomorrow and he already missed a day when I was shot. And you'll need some sleep for those boring fucking meetings you have tomorrow." The blonde pointed out.

The mayor smiled softly. "Honey, we're family. Granted, we're an unconventional one, but we are one nonetheless. And this is big for you. You're getting a little brother or sister. I want to be there for you." She told her honestly. Also, she wanted to see how the savior would react to a newborn. Her time was running out to tell Emma about her pregnancy, that much was clear, but she couldn't very well spring it on her today. Tomorrow. She decided. Regina would tell her tomorrow.

Emma grinned at the older woman. "Fine, you win but at least let the kid get some proper sleep."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Swan?" The mayor teased with a smirk.

"I'm just trying to be a responsible parent, my dear queen." The blonde corrected her. "One of us has to be."

Regina bust out with a quiet laugh. "Call your pirate. Have him come pick up our son. He can sleep in the _guest_ room. But I'm staying right here with you."

* * *

Killian and Tinkerbelle came for Henry around 11:00 and informed the couple when he was sleeping soundly. They were instructed to watch over the dogs and stay at the mansion until Regina called them with news of the baby.

The mayor conjured her laptop earlier so she could get some work done while she waited. Her girlfriend had made Killian bring over some paperwork from the station so they were both engrossed with work for several hours.

When Regina finished her work she glanced at the time on her computer. It wasn't until 2:45am. She looked down at the still working savior who was sprawled out on the floor surrounded by papers. She saw her yawn. "Are you tired, dear?"

It was the first sound either of them made since they started catching up on their paperwork. Emma rubbed her tired eyes and nodded. "A little." She confessed. "Who knew having a baby would take this long."

A dark eyebrow rose. "How long were you in labor with Henry?"

"Not long. Three hours I guess. Maybe four." The sheriff shrugged. "Nothing compared to the ten they've been in there." She complained.

Regina made her laptop disappear and moved seats so she was directly behind her girlfriend. She let out a yawn of her own as she went to massage tense shoulders. "I'm sure it won't be long now."

As if on queue David entered the waiting area in a scrub gown. He looked ten times more exhausted than either of the women. The couple both stood at his presence. "So?" The younger woman questioned him.

Charming cracked a smile as he looked at his daughter. "You have a brother."

Emma grinned widely and hugged him. "It's about time." She teased him.

"Congratulations on your first born son." The mayor told the man as he pulled out of his embrace with her lover.

The former prince moved over to the brunette and wrapped her in a hug as well. "Thank you." He told her.

The affection was unexpected and a tad uncomfortable, but it was brief. When they pulled out of it, her fingers tangled with Emma's. "How was the delivery?"

David huffed a relieved sigh. "Long, but everything went good. They're cleaning him up now while Mary Margaret rests."

"When can we see the baby?" Emma asked in an eager way that Regina found adorable.

"Soon." Charming promised.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later David led his daughter and former adversary into the hospital room.

Mary Margaret was on the bed smiling at her sleeping son with tears in her eyes. She looked up to see her husband walking towards her with Emma and Regina behind him. "Hey." She greeted them quietly.

"How the kid doing?" The sheriff questioned her mother as she walked over to see her sibling.

Snow moved the baby so her first born could see his face better. "He's ready to meet his big sister."

Emma's green eyes lit up as she looked at the little infant with a full head of dark hair. "He's got your hair, mom." She noted.

The schoolteacher chuckled softly. "I guess he does."

"Can I hold him?" The blonde woman requested.

Mary Margaret lifted the baby carefully. "Just make sure you support his head."

Regina watched from the doorway as her true love fawned all over the newborn boy in her arms. Her heart clenched with joy at the sight. She could tell the savior loved her little brother already. "Do you have a name for the royal baby picked out?" She asked the parents.

David and Mary Margaret made eye contact as Emma kissed the baby's forehead sweetly. "Well," the deputy began, "we've gone back in forth-"

"But," Snow cut him off, "we decided to name him after someone brave and honorable."

Emma smirked playfully. "Emma Jr." She nodded and looked towards her girlfriend who rolled her eyes.

The fairytale couple laughed. "Close, actually." Snow told her. "Guys, meet David Jr."

"Or DJ for short." Charming smiled.

Emma grinned at the baby in her arms as he started to wake up. "Hey there, DJ. I'm your sister. Emma."

* * *

Regina shut the door to her mansion a tired smile on her face. It had been a long night for everyone and she was ready to crawl up into bed with her equally as exhausted girlfriend and sleep for a good two and half hours before they had to get Henry ready for school and head to work themselves. She ran a hand through her greasy hair as she walked up the entry steps and into the foyer. "Honey?" She called with wonder, not knowing if Emma was upstairs already or not.

A deep and strangely sexy grunt caught her ears. It erupted a soft snicker from the brunette. She walked slowly towards her lover, following the previous sound into the family room. When she took a step inside of the dark room, she saw her girlfriend lying flat on her stomach on the couch with her eyes closed. "Aw, is the new big sister tired?" She teased in an adorable tone that made Emma beam while she was half asleep.

The savior groaned as a warm body plopped down on her, limbs and all poking. "Baby…" She mumbled, not once opening her eyes.

Since Emma moved in, she had discovered one of her favorite traits about her true love. It happened nearly every night of the blonde's life. Regina would get tired and when she got tired, she got snuggly. It made every bad day she ever had better. "Come upstairs with me, dear." Regina requested. "The couch isn't nearly as comfortable as our bed."

Emma grunted. "Bed is too far away."

The brunette laughed and nuzzled her face in the woman's neck. "But your back won't hurt if we go to our room."

"Fine." The sheriff relented.

Regina crawled off of her lover and held her hand out for her. "Hurry up. We don't have long and I'm exhausted."

The younger woman lifted herself off the couch with help from the former queen. She smiled tiredly at her girlfriend and kissed her. "I told you that you could go home."

"And miss you fawning all over your baby brother?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. "I couldn't have possibly missed that."

The couple reluctantly climbed the stairs to their bedroom. "Can I say something without totally freaking you out?"

Brown eyes looked over the savior curiously. "If you didn't do anything to betray me then yes."

Emma rolled her eyes as her and Regina reached the second floor and walked into their room. "I didn't. It's about babies. More specifically it's about _our _babies."

Panic arose in the mayor but she tried to keep it at bay. Both her and Emma were wildly too exhausted to be having a conversation about her pregnancy so she was weary to respond. "Okay…" She trailed off nervously.

"I know what you're thinking." The blonde said while she changed out of her clothes and into a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater. "We're not even engaged, we haven't been together that long, blah, blah, blah. I agree. I know we're not ready to have a baby yet, but seeing my parents today… I don't know… I'm starting to get baby fever a little bit." She huffed a laugh.

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat at the confession. "Really?"

The sheriff nodded. "Yeah. Crazy right? I mean I know nothing about babies, but I don't know. I think that in a couple years we could maybe handle it." She admitted. When she saw the freaked out look on her lover's face she shook her head, ready to backtrack. "You know what? Disregard me. I'm tired… I haven't slept. I don't know what I'm saying. I must be delirious. I-

"I'm pregnant." Regina blurted out.

It was said so quietly that Emma was convinced she didn't hear her right. "You... you're- W-what?"

Brown eyes widened slightly. That wasn't what she planned to say. "I-"

"You're _pregnant_!?"

Regina slowly nodded.

* * *

You know how much I love cliffhangers. Lol. :) Next chapter will deal with the outfall of Regina telling Emma &amp; the town welcomes the Royal baby. Post will be Friday! Review to tell me how you liked it! Until next time!


	48. The Big Reveal

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 48

* * *

The sheriff scoffed a laugh as she realized what the mayor was doing. "Oh, I get it. This is a test to see how I really feel about having a baby. Well nice try, babe. I'm cool, calm, and collected."

Regina didn't say a word as she walked over to her closet and dug out the positive pregnancy test she took from the shoebox she put it in. With a deep breath she exited the closet and headed towards her confused lover. She held the stick out. "I took it the same night you got shot." She confessed.

Emma looked into brown eyes before she tentatively took the pregnancy test in her hand and looked at the results. Two pink lines glared back at her, making her brain short circuit. Her jaw dropped open. "I… did I do it?" She questioned, looking back up at the brunette.

A dark eyebrow rose in offense as she crossed her arms. "Are you accusing me of cheating on you?"

The blonde shook her head empathically before the older woman even opened her mouth. That was about the _worst_ thing that could have come out of her mouth. "Nope!" She denied. "No, no, no. Not at all. I just…" She looked back down at the stick. "I can't… I just don't know _how_." Her stomach was in knots and her eyes went to the flat stomach in front of her, as if looking at it would make the words coming from Regina's mouth all the more real. "You-you told me that I wouldn't be able to… get you pregnant." She felt bizarre just saying it. "You said it was hard to do!"

"It is!" The former queen defended her words.

Emma scoffed and waved the stick in the air. "Apparently not so much!"

"Well it's not my fault you have knack of conceiving children out of wedlock!" After Regina said it, she knew that was the definitely not the right thing to say. "I'm sorry-"

The savior glared at her. "That's a low blow and you _know _it!" She accused.

Regina stood her ground. "You were the only blaming me for this."

"I wasn't _blaming_ you." The blonde denied. "I'm just… reacting it to. Jeez. It's not like you thought to tell me when you fucking found out so we could react together. You _hid_ it from me since-" Green eyes widened as she recalled her lover's earlier words. "Please _to God _tell me you didn't fight Zelena when you knew you were pregnant." She stared at the older woman.

The mayor cleared her throat. If she lied, her true love would know, but telling the truth also looked like an awful idea. "I knew."

"Jesus Christ, Regina!" Emma yelled and clenched her jaw in anger. "You knew and you went anyways?" She scoffed in disbelief. "You've known and you kept it from me! What, was the plan to abort the baby and have me never find out?"

"Do you think I'd have told you _now_ if that was the plan?" The brunette asked with a glare. "I wasn't purposely keeping it from you, Emma. I wanted to wait until you were healed and everything was back to normal. I was trying to find the perfect time to tell you." She explained herself.

Emma let out a dry laugh. "So you chose to tell me when I haven't slept for 20 hours? Because_ that's _the perfect time?" She ran a hand through her blonde hair in irritation.

Brown eyes rolled before she went to their bedroom door and opened it wide for the sheriff. "Go." She motioned.

"What?" The blonde asked, confused.

"Look, I get that you're shocked and panicked, or whatever the hell it is you're feeling, but I'm not going to fight with you just to have you storm out like always so let's just skip to the end, shall we?" Regina offered up. "You're pissed. I'm a bitch for keeping this from you. You didn't mean everything you _just_ said to me about your baby fever and you don't want anything to do with us. I get it. So you can leave. Go have a scotch at Granny's and hide out with your pirate friend because honestly, Miss Swan, I don't have the energy to fight with you about this."

Emma glared harshly at her girlfriend. She _was_ pissed; she _did_ think that Regina was a bitch for keeping her in the dark; She _was_ itching to escape through that door and pour herself a scotch at Granny's, but the brunette was wrong about one thing: she _meant_ everything she said about wanting a baby together.

"No." She stormed over to the woman and grabbed the door in her hand before she slammed it closed and locked it. She pointed an accusing finger at the frustrating mayor. "You don't get to accuse me of wanting to abandon you and my baby. I'm not going anywhere. We're going to talk about this like we _should have _the second you found out."

"You probably woke up Henry and dogs with that childish door slam." The former queen pointed out.

The savior didn't even respond to that. "First of all, I meant every word I said to you about children. Unlike you, I'm not a big fan of lying in this relationship! I'm not leaving you, but I'm glad your faith in me is so high. Second, I think I've earned the right to be pissed off at you. You had a million opportunities to tell me and you didn't say shit!" She wasn't raising her voice anymore, but she was stern. "You knew you were pregnant when you fought Zelena and you went anyways! You could have fucking died and then what, huh?" She was starting to get emotional just thinking about it. "You could have lost it." Nervous fingers reached out and stroked the covered torso of her lover as tears formed in her eyes. When she removed her hand she looked down at the stick in her other hand, her eyes wide as she thought about something. "H-have you made sure that you didn't lose it? Since the whole Zelena thing happened? Because you got thrown around like a ragdoll."

Regina nodded. "I had a blood test done. I'm nearly eight weeks along."

"Eight?" The sheriff exclaimed. "That's like two months!" She tried to think back to two months ago. Life was peacefully simple back then, before the Wicked Witch and all that. Neal was gone so they didn't have that drama.

Emma tried to pinpoint when she could have possible impregnated the former queen. Two months ago they were having _so much _sex. There was office sex, jail cell sex, car sex, shower sex, kitchen sex, and all of it was amazing.

"Nearly two months. Not quite." The older woman corrected her. "It was news to me as well when I found out."

The savior scoffed, still angry. "Exactly. _When _you found out. You've already had your reaction to all of this. You took away the opportunity for us to find out together- for us to freak out together!"

"I just got the blood test to confirm my pregnancy, Emma. I didn't want to tell you and have you panic about it only to find out later that I lost it. I was thinking of you." Regina told her.

"Bullshit." Emma rolled her eyes. "You were thinking of yourself."

The mayor huffed her displeasure. "Fine. You want the truth? I was stalling to tell you because I _knew_ you'd freak out about it."

Green eyes got wide with rage. "Of course I'm freaking out! We're talking about a _baby_! Are you saying that when you found out that you weren't freaking out at all? You were just perfectly calm?"

Regina thought back to it. When she found out about the baby she was frightened and unnerved, but a lot of it had to do with the fact that she was worried about how the blonde would react. At least, that's what she would tell herself. "I was in disbelief more than anything else." She decided upon. "But unlike you I at least felt a little bit of happiness about it."

"You think I'm not happy?" The blonde asked gently after a small pause. "You don't think there's a part of me that wants to hold you and never let go? I do, but I'm _mad _at you! No." She shook her head. "No. I'm not even mad, baby. I'm _hurt_." She corrected herself. "Because at the end of the day, you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

The mayor shook her head. "I trust you."

Emma was starting to get emotional again. Maybe she was really the pregnant one. "No. You said it yourself, Regina. You predicted my reaction, right? That's why you didn't tell me. You didn't trust me to be there for you. After all this time you still _don't trust me_."

"Don't make this into something it isn't, Emma." Regina pleaded as she watched the defeated state girlfriend was spiraling into. "I trust you."

"You trust me, but you expected me to leave you, right? You damn near _offered_ it to me a minute ago. You said I wouldn't want anything to do with you or the baby. Is that what you really thought I'd do?" The sheriff wondered. Did her true love really think so little of her?

Regina reached for the blonde's free hand and looked into the hurt green eyes. She caused that look. "No. No it's not."

The younger woman tried to detect a lie, but she didn't find out. She let out a deep sigh and looked down at their tangled fingers. "Then why even say it?" She was still clutching the pregnancy test in her other hand.

"You know why." The former queen said quietly.

And Emma did. She had been in a relationship with the brunette long enough to know that Regina loathed vulnerability. She'd go into defensive mode and start spewing hate and anger at the one closest to her. It was an issue they were working through and one they didn't want to focus on at the moment.

With a deep sigh Emma moved to sit down on the bed. "You should have told me about the baby before you even took this test." She motioned to the stick that she was still clutching.

"I didn't want you to worry if there was nothing to worry about." Regina defended her actions.

The savior shook her head. "You _should _have though, Regina. Regardless of what you did or didn't want, this pregnancy is as much mine as it is yours."

"Would you have been okay with me fighting Zelena if you knew?" A dark eyebrow rose in question. When Emma paused she had her answer. "Exactly. So don't act like you wouldn't have done the exact same thing in my shoes. I had to think of the town. I had to protect you and Henry and if I didn't any of our future children wouldn't have existed because none of _us _would have existed." She explained.

Emma nodded. "I know and I wouldn't have been _okay _with it, but I would have understood the instinct at least." She rubbed her face. "You can't treat me like our son and just withhold information from me until you see fit to tell me. Even if you know I'll freak out, or get pissed, or be hurt, you _need _to tell me. We have to honest with each other."

"I know." Regina said in a slightly irritated tone. "And I understand that I should have told you sooner. I apologize for that."

The savior closed her eyes for a moment and put her elbows on her knees before resting her head in her hands. "I'm exhausted." Murmured into her palms.

She wasn't sure she was really ready to forgive the mayor. She was being petty, she knew. It was basically spilled milk at that point. Regina was pregnant and regardless of how far along she was or how long she knew about the baby before telling Emma, nothing changed the fact that it just didn't matter.

They created a baby. This would be their second baby together, really, but their first to raise together from the start.

Brown eyes moved over the younger woman before Regina tentatively moved over to the bed and sat down beside her girlfriend. She put a comforting hand on her back and scratched over her clothes. "If we sleep now we'll get a good two hours in."

Emma lifted her head and made eye contact with her true love. She moved her head forward until their foreheads were leaning against one another. "I _want _this baby, Regina." She said earnestly. "Granted I thought I'd at least have a good two year of learning about babies with my brother before I had another one of my own, but it wouldn't be my life is something insanely unplanned didn't happen." A small chuckle escaped the former queen, but she halted when she felt fingers slip under her blouse and stroke over her stomach. "Two months." She huffed out a disbelieved laugh with good attitude.

"Not quite." Regina corrected her lover.

Green eyes rolled playfully. "We should probably make a doctor appointment. Right? When can we hear the heartbeat?"

The older woman shrugged. "I have no idea. I've never done this before."

Emma stroked her thumb up and down the woman's abdomen. "Are you scared?"

"Very." Regina confessed.

The savior cleared her throat. "Me too." She confessed. "But we're gonna do this together." She said firmly.

Regina felt tears burn her eyes as her heart expanded with joy. She nodded against the younger woman's forehead. "I love you."

With a humble grin, Emma moved her hand from under the mayor's shirt and wiped away the three tears that fell from her brown eyes. "I love you too." For a split second she thought about proposing. She quickly dismissed it though. If she popped the question now, Regina might think she was doing it just because she was pregnant and also they wouldn't have time to sleep before they had to get up. So instead of opening a whole new can of worms she leaned forwarded and kissed her girlfriend sweetly. "Let's go to bed before I die."

* * *

Emma yawned loudly as she drove the cruiser. It was her day on patrol, her dogs were in the back of said car with their windows rolled down, heads sticking out and Hook was in the passenger seat on the phone with Tinkerbelle.

"You're being dramatic, love!" He yelled into the receiver. By the way he was talking, the sheriff assumed they were fighting. "Don't talk about my ship that way! She's been a loyal vessel! I'm working right now. I can't deal with this." He hung up the flip phone and rubbed his stubble. "Crazy broad." He muttered.

The blonde chuckled. "Trouble in paradise?" She asked.

"Do you and Regina fight a lot?' The pirate asked her.

Emma scoffed with a smile. "Every day pretty much."

Blue eyes widened in disbelief. "You're joking."

"Nope." The savior shook her head. "I mean, we don't literally have it out every single day, but we bicker." She shrugged. "It's a relationship, dude. Do you expect to stay in the honeymoon stage forever?" She asked him and took a huge gulp of her coffee.

"No." Killian assured her. "But things have been just… dreadful lately on that front." He admitted. "I'm not sure it's supposed to be this hard."

The blonde looked over at him for a moment. "You're not thinking of breaking up with her. Are you?"

A small pause followed the question. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."

"Whoa." Emma said in surprise. "Seriously?"

"I don't _want _to end things." The pirate pointed out. "But I just feel like lately we're making each other miserable."

The sheriff felt bad for him and the fairy. Sure her and Regina had their fair share of ugly fights, but they always somehow managed to work through it. "What do you fight about?"

"What don't we fight about?" He exclaimed. "Moving in together, our work schedules, how I don't pick up my dirty socks in her apartment. The list goes on and I'm tired of it." He vented.

Emma laughed. "Dude everything you just mentioned is something I've argued with Regina about multiple times."

"How are you guys still together if you've had all those fights?" The man asked.

A grin overtook the savior's face. "How? Because we worked our asses off to overcome those stupid fights. Look, if being in love were easy everyone would do it. Sometimes it's really hard, and sometimes you'll go through rough patches but you have to fight for your relationship. When I went all self-loathing over Robin Hood you said I had to _fight_ for Regina."

Hook sighed. "I've been fighting, Swan and I'm bloody tired of it."

"Well too bad. You love her, Killian. Do something nice for her. Buy some flowers. Kiss some ass. Apologize, because you're probably in the wrong." Emma told him.

The pirate pondered that for a moment. "And all that sappy romance stuff… that works?" He questioned her.

"Oh yeah. In fact, I gotta go by the flower shop later. We can pick them something out together."

A dark eyebrow rose in question. "What'd you do that was so wrong?"

Emma bit her lip as she contemplated her next move. She wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. "I- Okay." She cleared her throat. "What I'm about to tell you is classified information."

"Okay." Killian said slowly.

"Regina's pregnant." The savior told him.

For all intent and purposes the pirate tried to act surprised. He widened his crystal blue eyes. "What?"

Emma heard the strain in his disbelief. A thought occurred to her and she gasped. "Did you already know?"

Hook shook his head. "No." He insisted.

The sheriff's nifty lie detector went off. "How do _you_ know?" She demanded to know.

"I do-"

"Don't lie to me." The woman growled and hit him in the chest with his fist. "How did you find out? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" She hit him with every question she had.

"Ow!" The pirate grumbled. "Swan, stop it with the fists!" He pleaded.

Emma relented and tossed him a glare. "Tell me how you know."

"It was the Queen." He confessed. "When she ripped her sister's heart out, she told her that she was pregnant."

The savior freaked out. "What?!" Her girlfriend definitely didn't tell her _that _part. "Who all heard?"

"Me, Belle, Neal, and… your mom." The brunette tallied up.

Green eyes widened. "My _mom_ knows!" She practically screamed. "The woman who spilled a secret to start the path to the curse managed to keep _that _a secret?" She scoffed. "Unbelievable." She did a quick U-turn.

"What're you doing, Swan?" Killian questioned her.

The sheriff was determined. "I have a few words to say to my girlfriend."

* * *

"It's just _every _day. He does or says something stupid at least once a day and it's completely ridiculous. I don't know how much longer I can do it." The blonde fairy confessed with a frustrated sigh.

Regina was half listening half doing paperwork. Really she was just plain exhausted and not up for trivial conversations. But when Green called her earlier she really needed coffee so she told her to pick up some and they would talk.

"Regina?" Tinkerbelle got the older woman's attention. "Regina, are you listening to me?"

The mayor nodded. "Yes. You and captain eyeliner have hit your first rough patch." She summed up the woman's words.

"I'm not sure if it's a rough patch or if we've just reached the end of our relationship." The fairy explained. "He's just so thoughtless and childish lately."

Regina laughed and put her pen down. "He's been that since I've known him, Tink. I hope that when you entered your relationship with him you weren't hoping to change him. Because while I don't see the appeal, my girlfriend seems to have found a good friend with him."

"Well he's an amazing friend." The blonde gave it to him. "But as a boyfriend he's just… immature. How do you and Emma do it?"

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You're just both so different. How do you not fight?"

Regina scoffed. "Oh, we fight plenty." She corrected the woman. "We also make-up plenty as well." There was a small smirk on her face at the thought.

Tinkerbelle rose a blonde eyebrow. "You mean sex?"

The former queen nodded. "Yes. Hook will always be immature and irresponsible but if you have sex with him a lot, chances are you won't be annoyed by those traits." She rolled her eyes. "Obviously you were able to deal with them before. Just learn how to do it again."

"Do you-" The fairy was interrupted Emma and Killian storming in.

Regina cleared her throat. "Speak of the devil." She smirked up until she saw the peeved look on her lover's face. "What's-"

The sheriff cut her off. "My _mother _knows that you're pregnant?"

"You're pregnant?" Tinkerbelle gasped.

The mayor glared at Hook before she turned to her girlfriend. "I was going to tell you when we got home."

Emma took a deep breath and walked over to the marble desk. "I can't believe you told my mother."

"Just to be clear, Swan, she didn't _just _tell Snow. She told a whole room full of people." Killian reminded her.

"Stay out of their conversation." Green instructed her boyfriend.

The savior looked at her true love. "That's right. You told Belle and _Neal_ too. Whale knows. Is there anybody else that's aware or am I going to find out that the whole town knew?"

Regina licked her red lips. "If we're keeping a tally, Rumple knows as well."

"Am I going to get anymore surprises about this?" Emma needed to know. She was sick of being blindsided. "Lay it all out on the table for me now, baby."

The mayor shook her head. "That's everything, dear. I promise you. No one else knows aside from some nurses who handled my blood work at the hospital."

The blonde woman nodded and looked around the desk at the large cup of to-go coffee on it. "What's this?" She asked, picking the nearly empty container.

"Coffee." Regina said with a shrug.

"You can't have coffee." The savior told her in a casual tone.

Regina scoffed. "Says who?"

"It's actually thing." Tinkerbelle butted in. "It stunts the baby's growth and development."

Brown eyes widened slightly as she looked up at her girlfriend. "Really? I didn't know that."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. You can't have coffee either. Or take any medicine aside from Tylenol."

"That seems rather extensive." The older woman said.

"At least you're not forced to eat prison food while you're pregnant." The sheriff joked and tossed the coffee in the trash bin.

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" Tinkerbelle fawned, eyes glowing. "How far along are you?"

Regina was smiling but she quickly shook her head. "No. Enough. I can't have this conversation while I'm working. If you'd like to talk about this we can go to our house after the coronation ceremony tonight and discuss it."

All three of the people in her office looked at her in confusion. Emma spoke up, "The what?"

"You didn't read the E-mail Mary Margaret sent out?" She asked the group. They all shook their heads. "They're having a ceremony to welcome their son to town and give him some pointless title as prince or something." She waved off. "It's all very ridiculous, but I assumed you'd want to go, dear."

Emma groaned. "Well I kinda _have _to go. God, I'm so tired though." She complained.

"That makes two of us, honey." Regina told her.

"Sometimes I hate my parents." The savior said with no real malice at all.

The mayor chuckled. "Again: that makes two of us."

* * *

So Emma knows! We have roughly two more chapters until this story is complete &amp; it's bittersweet for me. There will be a sequel though so that makes it better :) Next chapter is the coronation for David Jr. &amp; some more pregnancy stuff as well as Henry finding out not only about the baby but about Emma's plans to propose.

Review &amp; let me know how you liked it! New post will be up Sunday. Until next time!


	49. Coronation Ceremony

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 49

* * *

The couple parked outside of the school and waited for their son to make his way to the bug. They had a good fifteen minutes to kill before the final bell would ring.

"You think we should buy a four door car before the baby is born?" Emma mused.

The mayor was a tad thrown off. She hadn't thought of that. "Uh… I suppose it's something we should consider."

"How'd you get Henry around town in your car when he was baby?" The blonde asked. "You don't even have back seats."

"I put him in the front seat." Regina said with a shrug.

Green eyes widened. "You can't do that!"

The former queen rolled her eyes. "Don't be dramatic, dear. I know it's not the safest but I followed all the laws-"

"Laws? Baby, that's illegal." Emma informed her.

Regina huffed a laugh. "No it's not." She insisted. "But it's good to know the Sheriff is so informed."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her with wonder. "Seriously? It's legal to do that?"

"Yes." The older woman chuckled. "But you do bring up a good point though. Only two people are allowed in my car so I should look into purchasing a new vehicle." She agreed.

Emma gazed at her girlfriend with an affronted look. "I was suggesting we buy a new car together." She corrected her.

A small pause overwhelmed the yellow Volkswagen. The sheriff took a deep breath. "What sense would it make for just you to buy a car? Seriously, think about it. I drive ninety percent of the time wherever we go because of your horribly sexy road rage. Shouldn't my name be on the car too? Insurance wise."

Brown eyes rolled. "My insurance is fine. We are not buying a vehicle together, Miss Swan." Regina said before she reached for the savior's fingers and tangled them together.

The touch was meant to be comforting. Emma had learned that it was Regina's way wanting to end a conversation that could turn ugly. She decided to allow it and squeezed the warm hand in hers. They weren't married yet and as far as the brunette knew, that wasn't going to change anytime soon. "Okay. Fine."

"You and Henry can go looking for one with me if you'd like." The brunette smiled. "We can make a day of it. We can go to Castine and more than likely run into officer Collins."

Emma grinned at her. "Will we get a vote in the final decision?" She questioned her playfully.

"Sure. You and Henry can each get half a vote." The mayor said smugly.

The sheriff scoffed with an amused laugh. "That's not fair at all. We could end in a tie. What then?"

Regina shrugged. "Then I won't get it, but this way you two can't try and make me buy some hideous green van."

"Just because we said we wanted to have the Mystery Machine from Scooby-Doo doesn't mean we'd make you buy it!" The younger woman defended her and their boy in a playful tone.

The brunette laughed and basked in the grin on her lover's face. She cherished that smile. She was in love with the woman. "So… I called Dr. Whale at work this morning." She informed.

Green eyes sparkled. "Yeah? Did you ask him when we could hear the heartbeat?"

Regina nodded. "I did. He offered me an appointment tomorrow at nine. He said I'm far enough along where we could hear the heartbeat."

"No way!" Emma beamed and leaned over the console to kiss her true love. She felt the tingle of love spread throughout her veins as their lips connected. "Did you take the appointment?"

"Yes. I figured if you couldn't make it we could just cancel and reschedule." The mayor informed her. "Is your day clear enough to go tomorrow?"

Emma nodded eagerly. "Totally, yeah. We could go there together and Killian can just pick me up afterwards." She was excited.

The former queen smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Should we let the kid go?" The blonde wondered. "This is his little brother or sister we're talking about after all."

"Well that depends…" Regina trailed off. "We haven't really discussed when we're planning to tell Henry."

The sheriff shrugged. "We'll tell him tonight."

A dark eyebrow rose. "Now are you sure, dear? He's still riding high on getting an uncle." The older woman explained. "We could wait to tell him until the excitement of the most recent Charming baby wears off."

Emma shook her head. "Waiting isn't really an option, baby. You're already two months along-"

"_Nearly_ two months." The brunette corrected her.

Green eyes rolled. "Semantics. We're less than a nine months away from having a baby and we need to tell our son."

"I'm not suggesting we wait a month or anything, honey, but I don't see the problem with waiting a day or two." Regina said.

The blonde's head shook even more vehemently. "No. Look, the kid hasn't had the easiest go these last couple of months and Neal coming back has made things even more difficult for him. He could use some good news."

"If he finds it good news." The mayor pointed out.

Light eyebrow creased together. "You think he'll be upset?"

Regina shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it's a possibility. He's been an only child for _twelve years_. And while he's excited that your parents had a baby, us having one could make him feel like he's being replaced."

The savior's happy mood deflated a little. She hadn't even thought about the possibility that Henry might not be excited for a sibling, but regardless of his reaction they needed to tell him. "Well we can't keep this from him for long just to spare his feelings. We're kinda crunched for time on this one. When we tell him we'll need to explain that he's not being replaced in any way whatsoever."

"So we're agreeing to wait a day or two?" The older woman wondered and she received a nod from her true love. "Well I hope you know that when we _do_ tell him that about the baby that he'll ask us why we aren't married." Before the blonde could interrupt her, she put a hand up to stop her. "Now before you go on a ramble about timing and proposals I want to make it clear that I am not looking for an engagement just because we're having a baby. Marriage will come in time and I'm more than fine with waiting. It's just a question that our son will ask and we should have an answer for him."

The school bell rang, indicating that school was out of session. Emma looked at her girlfriend and she honestly couldn't find a way to answer that without damning herself and her upcoming plans to propose. She was planning to tell Henry about it and have him help out, but she'd have to do it after they told him about the baby, that way he wouldn't spoil the surprise when he reacted to the baby. Thankfully a rowdy crowd of kids made both women look out of the passenger car window. In the far distance in front of the school, two boys were brawling. Green eyes widened she caught a glimpse of a familiar scarf. "That's Henry." She told the mayor before fleeing from the car and running towards the swarm surrounding the fight.

Regina hastily removed herself from the yellow bug and followed the sheriff. She couldn't imagine her sweet little boy in a fight. She could barely see over all the people crowding around the alleged fight. She caught a glimpse of her son throw a punch and she gasped.

Henry had the other boy by his collar and reared back to throw another punch when he felt someone pull him back. "What the _hell _are you doing?" Emma hissed close to his ear and walked backwards while she held him against her. "Let him go."

Jim, who was ironically the gym teacher, grabbed the other boy and stepped back. "Show's over!" He told the looming crowd.

Emma was _pissed_. She clutched her son's shirt collar and led him back inside of the building, motioning her head for Jim to follow along with the other boy. "I didn't need this bullshit today, kid." She grumbled to her son as she walked him towards the principles office.

The former queen followed behind the two blondes. "Is he bleeding?" She questioned her girlfriend.

"Yep." The savior said sharply, glaring at her son as the blood surrounding his nose started to dry. "But that's the _least _of his problems."

"He made in fun of Grace!" Henry told his adoptive mother when she caught up to them.

"No I didn't! The other boy denied.

Regina gasped slightly at her bloody child and struggled to keep up with the hurried pace of the younger woman. "Can you feel you nose, honey?" She glared at the dirty blonde haired boy Jim was escorting. "If you broke his nose I will-"

"Baby, he's fine." Emma cut her off as she reached the principles office. She opened the door and dragged her son in.

Thankfully the principle was still in his office, clicking away on his computer. He eyed the women and their boy, casting a quick smirk Regina's way. "Oh God." The mayor grumbled her displeasure at the sight. "Since when are you the principle? What happened to Blue?"

The man laughed and leaned back in his chair. "It's a lovely to see you again as well, Your Majesty." He leered, eying her body from head to toe before he stood up.

Emma forced Henry to sit down in one of the two displayed chairs before she said, "Whatever the hell happened back in the Enchanted Forest, let's put that aside and deal with these two dumbasses." She requested as Jim brought in the other boy and sat him in the vacant seat. She made sure to thank him for helping out before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Sheriff. I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Keith Leary. Back before the curse I was a Sheriff myself." He bragged proudly as she extended his hand.

The savior shook it. "That's great." She said offhandedly. "But if we could get to the reason I'm here that would be great."

Keith nodded and observed the two frowning boys in front of his desk. "I bloody nose and a busted lips, along with what looks to be the making of a black eye." He huffed a laugh. "What's the problem here?"

"They were fist fighting in front of the building." Emma told the scruffy man. "Fighting on school property calls for some form of punishment."

Mr. Leary sat back down in his chair and looked between the pre-teens. "Tell me boys, what started this altercation?"

"He was-"

"He could-"

Keith shook his head to cut them off. "One at a time. Loser of the fight, you go first." He motioned to the dirty blonde haired boy who looked like he got the sharp end of the brawl.

The boy cleared his throat. "I was gonna Grace to go get ice cream with me but he was talking to her. When I was going to ask her he shoved me away-"

"That's a lie!" Henry cut him off. "He started picking on her! He told her that her braid was ugly and she got really sad."

Keith looked between the two boys before he looked at the savior and shrugged. "Well? Do you which version is true?"

"Obviously Henry is telling the truth." Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you have proof?" The principle asked the mayor.

Just as Regina opened her mouth the door slammed opened and all eyes saw as Jefferson stood in the doorway with a crazed look on his face, his daughter with red-rimmed eyes was behind him. "I _demand _to know who teased my daughter!"

The mayor turned back to Keith and pointed at the mad hatter. "Does that count as proof?"

* * *

All of the adults got kicked out of the office as Keith talked to the three children privately. Regina was pacing in front of the wooden bench that Emma and Jefferson were on.

"Baby, you're gonna burn a hole in the ground." The sheriff commented as she watched the older woman go back and forth.

Sharp nails scratched her scalp as she ran a hand through her thick dark hair. "I just don't see why we couldn't be in the room. We're the ones who brought the matter to his attention."

Emma shrugged. "Sometimes kids are more honest with people who aren't their parents."

The mayor rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. I'll have to seriously look into changing the principle position. Sheriff of Nottingham." She scoffed with irritation.

A blonde eyebrow rose. "Yeah, what happened between you two back in the Enchanted Forest? And if you slept together please lie to me and say you didn't."

Regina let out an amused laugh. "Trust me, he didn't even get close." She informed her girlfriend. "My mother tried to set us up under the false pretense that he was my true love. She wanted me to have a child with the sheriff."

"Why would she want that?" Emma questioned her.

The former queen let out a sigh. "For some twisted reason I'm sure."

Emma chuckled when she thought about it. "Well, in a way she got what she wanted. You've got a kid with the Sheriff." She pointed out with a smug look.

"I did." Regina laughed. "And it's proving to be a trying task."

No one spoke for a few minutes after that. Regina continued to pace as Emma answered text messages from her parents asking when she was going to arrive to Granny's.

Jefferson was staring forward until he turned to the blonde. "Grace, she told me that Henry stuck up for her." He told her.

Emma nodded. "He says he did." She still wasn't comfortable with the curly haired man since he drugged and captured her, but she knew his actions weren't a reflection on the kind of guy he was but more so a reflection of his desperation to get his daughter back.

The day the curse broke, Grace came back to him. She was one of the few in Storybrooke to drop their curse-given name, Belle being another example. Her cursed parents were actually a couple back in the Enchanted Forest who _hated _children. They never wanted any, so when Emma broke the dark curse, Jefferson never had to battle for custody because the couple willingly gave her back.

"I'd like to thank him." The mad hatter requested.

"You'd like to thank him for his violence?" Regina asked in a sharp tone.

Jefferson was amused. "I thought the Evil Queen would be proud of her first born. By the looks of the hoodlum he fought, it appears Henry won the battle."

Regina shook her head. "No. There no was _battle_. That was a street fight! One that my son will not partake in again if he wants to live to see his graduation."

"Honey, I love you, but let's cool it on the death threats, huh?" Emma pleaded. "Because- not to be rude but- you've made good on them before. Just, maybe don't involve our son in them. Yeah?"

"You were the one so outraged at him that you dragged him through the school!" The older woman pointed out.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, but that was when I thought he was just being a stupid kid. He was sticking up for somebody though."

Regina scoffed. "So that makes it acceptable?"

"No, but it makes it more understandable." Emma corrected.

Brown eyes rolled before she pointed a finger at the sitting woman. "You know, I blame you for this."

Emma huffed. "You're blaming me?"

The mayor nodded. "I am because you went around town punching various people in the face. What kind of example do you think you set?" She challenged.

"Says the woman who got _arrested _for assault." Emma pointed out with a smug look on her face.

Regina glared at her. "That was partially your fault as well." She told her, recalling when she had to share a jail cell with one of Emma's old whores.

"Okay, well then this fight that Henry got in is that other boys fault." The savior informed.

The brunette nodded her agreement. "Yes and if that boy ever crosses our son again I will make sure he's homeschooled. But we can't belittle the role Henry played in the fight as well. He had the boy by his shirt!"

"Baby, I agree with you." Emma informed her. "He'll give him a stern talking to, and we'll accept whatever punishment the school gives him. I just think we'll be spending him the wrong message if we ground him for sticking up for his friend."

"So you want him to continue his barbaric behavior? That's what you're saying?" The former queen asked.

Emma huffed a laugh and rubbed her forehead. She stood up and grabbed her girlfriend's arm and pulling her out of earshot for Jefferson. "How old is our son?" She asked.

A dark eyebrow cocked up. "I hope that question is rhetorical."

Green eyes rolled. "Just answer."

"He's twelve." Regina revealed.

"Exactly." The blonde said surely. "He's _twelve._ The girl he has a crush on got picked on and he lost it. Sound familiar?"

Regina took a deep breath. "You think he likes Grace?"

With a scoff Emma said, "I _know _he likes her. And he stuck up for her. Let's just let him have this one. Okay? You can give him the speech on violence all night long, but let's be the cool parents and just let the school punish him."

The sound of shoes hitting the tile floor made the couple turn around and see whom they assumed were the other boy's parents walking towards them. Regina recognized the woman as a baker from back in the Enchanted Forest. "Are you waiting on the principle?" She asked them.

Emma nodded for them and extended her hand. "I'm Emma Swan. I don't think we've met."

The dark haired woman smiled politely and shook her hand. "Sheriff Swan. I'm Nina. This is my husband, Rick. It's lovely to meet your acquaintance. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances, but I suppose boys will be boys."

"Boys will be boys?" Regina yelled from beside the officer.

The blonde reached for her hand and shook her head. "Calm down. She had no more say in her son's part of the fight as you did." She reminded her hotheaded girlfriend. Between the two of them as parents, it was a miracle Henry lasted as long as he had without getting into a fight.

"And I assure you that Luke will be punished." Rick said from behind his wife.

Jefferson had stood up from the bench and walked over. He pointed a finger directly at the dirty blonde haired man. "Your son was picking on my daughter!" He screamed at the man.

"O-kay." Emma drawled out and made Jefferson take a couple steps back. "Let's all just relax and calmly talk about this." She offered.

* * *

When the boys exited the principles office they had pink slips with their punishments on them. Henry got a week of detention while Luke got suspended for two days and ISS for a week. It was a fair punishment on both sides.

Luke's parent's made him apologize to both Grace and Henry and in turn Regina and Emma made Henry apologize to Luke.

Grace being there helped lessen Henry's punishment and before the family left the school their son embraced with the blonde girl. Jefferson thanked Henry for sticking up for his daughter, but he made sure to tell him how violence could be avoided so he wouldn't piss off the Evil Queen.

As they were getting ready to leave the school, Henry's sniffled and his nose started bleeding like a faucet. They were already late for the Royal baby's coronation so Regina just crawled into the backseat with their son and started to doctor him up.

Emma parked the bug and turned the engine off before she glanced in the back where her girlfriend was plugging Henry's nose. "You ready to go in, Rocky?" She teased.

"Tilt your head back." Regina instructed her son and stroked his hair. "Think of this as a reminder of why fighting is a bad choice."

Henry groaned as he felt blood slip down his throat. "When will it stop?" He asked her.

"Soon." The mayor told him before looking at her amused true love. "You can go ahead in, dear. We'll be right behind you."

Emma looked at her phone, checking the time. "Yeah, we're already late thanks to mister iron fist over there." She laughed before exiting the car and walking towards the diner.

When she entered she saw various balloons scattered about, townspeople casually drinking or eating, and a banner that read, 'Welcome to your Coronation Royal baby and Emma.'

"Oh God." She muttered quietly.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret beamed when she saw her daughter and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here. We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah. I got a little caught up picking up Henry." The blonde pointed to the hanging banner when they pulled out of their embrace. "What's that?" She questioned.

Charming walked up to his two favorite women with the baby in his arms and smiled at his daughter. "Well, you might not know this Emma but back in the Enchanted Forest coronation ceremonies are apart of all royal baby arrivals."

The savior nodded. "No, Regina explained that to me. It's when you announce the name to everybody and deem him a prince. Why is _my _name up there?" Although her and Regina knew the name, no one else was allowed to know.

Snow grabbed her daughter's hands and explained. "We never got the chance to have a coronation ceremony for you and it felt insensitive of us to have one for your little brother and not you."

Emma wanted to say things like, '_I'm not a newborn.' _Or _'My name is already exposed.' _But when she looked into the excited green eyes of her mother she just grinned and squeezed her hand. "Thanks. That's nice of you guys."

David smiled at her. "Would you like to hold your baby brother?" He questioned her.

"Of course." The blonde willingly opened her arms for her father to set the baby in. After they made the transfer, Emma looked at her sleeping sibling. She looked at the outfit he was in and scrunched his nose. "Do you want people to think he's a girl? Why's he in this?"

Mary Margaret gasped in offense. "It's a royal tradition. Ashley made it when I announced my pregnancy. It's cute."

Emma shook her head. "It's hideous." She corrected and heard the bell to the diner ding. She turned her head to see Regina and Henry enter.

When the former queen saw the banner hanging she busted out laughing. Henry was too excited to see his little nephew so he walked over to his birth mother and fawned over the baby. "Can I hold him?" He asked his blonde mother.

The sheriff glanced at her own mother for approval and when she nodded, Emma looked at her son. "Support his head, okay? He's tiny." She reminded him and carefully put the infant in her son's arms. She grinned softly when Henry looked down on the boy. She hoped he'd have the same reaction when his sibling was born. With a ruffle of Henry's hair she said, "Go sit down with him. I'll get you dinner."

Regina was still laughing her ass off at the banner when her girlfriend walked up to her. When green eyes glared at her she tried to stop her laughter. "I'm sorry." She chuckled. "But that's hilarious. I'm taking a picture before we leave."

"I'll kill you." Emma told her with hardly any seriousness in her tone.

The former queen was highly amused. She kissed her lover and smiled. "It's cute." She assured the younger woman. "You never got one, so you're getting one now."

Emma rolled her eyes and wiped the smudged lipstick off of her. "I'm hardly princess material." She commented.

"Now that's true." Regina agreed with a smirk. "You're much sexier as the Sheriff." Dark eyes gleamed with naughty thoughts.

A blonde eyebrow arched when she saw the look in the former queen's eyes. "Funny you should say that because this Sheriff has a thing for sexy mayor's." She licked her lips. "But it seems I'm not the only sheriff with a thing for you."

Regina's nose crinkled in disgust and it made the savior chuckle. "That's one way to ruin the moment, dear." She complained before she smashed their lips together in a deep kiss.

They were in public and in front of their son, so she kept it fairly innocent, but the way her nails raked down the fair neck of her lover caused a shiver to run down Emma's spine.

When she pulled away she wiped off the dark red lipstick that was smudged just under the blonde's natural lips. "Order me a chicken salad, please? I'm going to hold your brother." She smiled and walked away.

Emma watched with joy as Regina robbed the baby from their son and fawned all over him. '_She's such a great mom.'_ She thought to herself as she went to order.

* * *

The coronation ceremony went swimmingly and directly after it ended the couple raced home with their son. Both women were exhausted so it was all too easy to fall into their bed and pass out.

An alarm going off woke Regina the next day. She moaned her displeasure and removed her arm from the sleeping blonde to hit the clock. She rubbed her eyes and looked to the other side of the bed where Emma was.

The sight made Regina laugh. Both Chief and Boss were bordering the sheriff's body. Usually the wolves slept in their bed, only sleeping in Henry's room when the boy had a nightmare of the couple locked them out to have sex privately. It made things cramped in the queen bed, but since both women were cuddlers at night, they somehow had enough room for their spoiled pets.

It was 7:30 and the former queen had to make breakfast. She was surprised at how hungry she was and how much her mouth watered at the thought of bacon. She licked her dry lips and shook her lover's body. "Wake up, dear."

"Hm." Emma grumbled and went to move her feet. She was unable to do so and she didn't even have to look down to see why. "Outside." She said out loud and tensed her body as the dogs went on full alert and bolted off the bed. "Works every time." She smirked in the direction of her girlfriend.

Brown eyes rolled as she combed her fingers through unruly dark hair. "We have to get up."

The sheriff nodded and sat up, feeling her muscles protest. "I know. We have that appointment today."

"Exactly. Get up, honey. Get dressed. If Henry asks we're going grocery shopping because we have to do that anyways."

Emma laughed. "Of course we do." Because her life was nothing if not busy.

* * *

So I won't lie. This chapter got away from me. Lol. I feel like that happens a lot. I'm not sure if this is good or bad news for you guys, but I won't be able to sum this story up the way I want in one chapter so I've extended it to two more chapters.

Next post the Swan Queen pregnancy is revealed to everyone- Henry included, Gold's plans will be revealed as well and Emma will start to put her proposal plans into action.

I will update this story on Tuesday! Until then, guys! :* Review &amp; let me know what you think!


	50. Flubber

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 50

* * *

Emma was looking around the hospital room as Regina changed into the required gown. "Is it weird that I think you look sexy in a hospital gown?" The blonde pondered aloud as she caught a peek of her girlfriend's tight ass in the reflection on the mirror on the wall.

The brunette instinctually covered the drift on her behind and looked at the sheriff through the mirror. She threw her and smirk and said, "I seem to recall I told you not to look, dear."

Emma felt her heart flutter at the seductive gaze. She chuckled as a flush brightened her cheeks and looked down with a smile. "Nothing I haven't seen before." She pointed out.

Regina got up on the exam table and under the thin sheet to lie down. "Nothing you haven't gotten pregnant before." The mayor said in a playful tease. "You can turn around."

The sheriff didn't need to be told twice. She turned around and walked over to the bed. "I still can't believe that part." She confessed with a breathy laugh and took Regina's hand in hers.

Brown eyes took in the happy face of her true love. She beamed felt like crying with joy. She'd always been such an emotional person herself, no matter how hard she fought not to be. Her pregnancy was proving to only intensify her emotions. "I love you, Miss Swan." She told her.

Emma's grin widened before she bent down to kiss her girlfriend. "Not as much as I love you." She promised.

A knock on the door got their attention.

Dr. Whale poked his head through and smiled at the couple. "How are we feeling today?"

"Nervous." Emma said with a laugh.

The doctor gave her a confused look before he pointed his pen at the brunette. "I was talking to Regina."

"I felt a little nauseous earlier this morning, but I'm fine now." The mayor assured the man.

Victor nodded his head and wrote that down. "That's typical morning sickness. Did you vomit?" Regina shook her head. "Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"No." The brunette said. "Is that… bad?"

Whale shook his head in a reassuring manner. "No. Most women buy over the counter prenatals but I can prescribe you some that will be more beneficial for the baby."

Regina nodded. "That would be great."

"I will get that done then." The man said with a smile before he took a deep breath. "Let's get to the reason we're here. Your baby. By my estimate and your blood work, you'll be eight week in two days. Now we don't usually do transabdominal ultrasounds until the ninth week of your pregnancy, but if you'd prefer an ultrasound to be done today we could do it transvaginally. Whichever you choose we can still try to pick up the heartbeat on the fetal Dobbler today, but there's no guarantee we'll be able to pick up the sound."

The brunette looked at her true love in question. "It's up to you, dear." She decided.

Emma licked her lips. "Are you okay with doing a transvaginal ultrasound?" She questioned.

With an amused chuckle Regina said, "I'll have to be okay with much more when I give birth."

"I want to see the baby today." The savior revealed to the room.

Regina nodded. "I agree."

"All right." Dr. Whale said and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "If you could put your heels in the stirrups and raise your knees."

The mayor did as she was told and Emma had cared enough to adjust the thin sheet so her girlfriend wouldn't feel too exposed. "You said there's no guarantee we'll see a heartbeat today, but doing this we'll for sure see the baby. Right?"

Victor nodded as he wiped his hands and put gloves on. "Yes. I'll also be giving you a few sonograms." He sat down in a stool with wheels on it and grabbed the long transducer, covered it with a plastic condom-like shield. He moved between the brunette's propped legs and adjusted the monitor on the wall. "You'll be looking here." He instructed before he grabbed the gel and squirted it on the transducer. He looked at Regina and said, "This will be little cold."

The former queen felt uncomfortable the second Whale lifted the blanket from hindering his view. She felt the stick slide inside of her and she fought at gasp at the slow intrusion.

Dr. Whale looked at his patient for any signs of discomfort. "Are you experiencing any pain?" He questioned her.

Regina shook her head and tried not to think about the fact that someone she cursed was currently probing her crotch. She looked to her girlfriend who- if it was even possible- looked more uncomfortable than her. "Are you okay, honey?"

Emma was looking at Whale between her lover's legs. She knew he was a doctor, but she wondered to herself if maybe they should have seen a doctor who actually went to medical school in this world. "Hm? Yeah. I'm okay." She answered the older woman.

"You're sure?" Regina questioned, just to be sure. Victor was using one hand to hold the transducer in the brunette and the other hand to mess with the computer monitor.

The blonde nodded. "I'm just ready to see our baby." She told her and stroked the back of the mayor's hand with her thumb.

Dr. Whale smiled and turned the monitor on before started to lightly move the transducer inside the former queen. "And you will in just a moment." He told the women.

A small flutter was echoed throughout the room and Emma's eyes widened as she recognized the swishing muffled noise. "That's the heart beat." She beamed and looked down at the brunette.

Regina's mouth was open as she listened to the echo of the life inside of her. She felt green eyes gazing at her and made eyes contact with her. The couple shared a sweet kiss before they turned their attention to the sketchy black and grey screen. "I… that's our baby." She whispered in disbelief.

Dr. Whale fiddled on his keyboard and pointed to a little gray bean shaped figure on the screen. "That right there is your baby."

"It's a little peanut." Emma chuckled. Her heart felt full of joy.

"It's out little peanut." The mayor corrected her with a watery smile.

The doctor looked at the happy couple and froze the image on the screen. He removed the transducer from his patient and threw the gel covered cleared wrapper in the trash bin along with his gloves before he wheeled his stool away from them and stood up to wash his hands again.

Emma and Regina were too busy staring at their barely developed baby. The blonde felt her eyes start to water so she cleared her throat and sniffled. "Can you believe we made that?"

The former queen squeezed her girlfriend's hand and brought it up to her for a small kiss. "I go back and forth." She confessed with a laugh.

Dr. Whale dried his hands and looked at the ladies. "So, do you want some pictures?"

* * *

"I don't see it." Hook told his friend as they walked into the station. He moved the pictured by the corner, but he still didn't see anything.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully and pointed to the little grey peanut on the screen. "Right there, idiot."

Dark eyebrows furrowed as Killian looked where she pointed. "That's nothing but a blob." He argued.

The sheriff snatched the photo back and protectively put it in her chest pocket. "That's my baby you're talking about."

"I'm kidding." Hook chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Congratulations on knocking up the Evil Queen, Swan."

Emma kissed his cheek. "Thanks, dude. Who knew she'd be so easy?"

The pirate laughed. "So when are you planning to tell the boy?"

"Tonight, more than likely." The savior revealed. "And tomorrow I'm going to ask him to help me plan something special for Regina."

Hook smirked. "You finally going to propose, love?" He asked as they both got water from the cooler.

Emma nodded happily and sipped her water from the flimsy paper cup. "That's the plan."

"A baby on the way and a marriage over the horizon." Killian chuckled and sat down at his desk. "You've settled down, Swan."

The blonde let out a chuckle and sat on top of said desk. "I kinda have, huh?" She asked with a smug expression. "It feels good." She honestly never thought she would. Four years ago she was no more than an orphan with commitment issues. Now she was a mother with one on the way and a live-in girlfriend.

Killian chugged down his cup of water before he asked; "Aren't you nervous about having a baby?" He crumpled the paper container in his fist and tossed it in the bin. He missed.

"Oh, I'm terrified." Emma confessed with a shrug. "I mean I've been a mother all of- what? Two years? I missed all the sleepless nights and diaper changing years. I know next to nothing about babies, but despite all of that I'm excited. I'm having a baby with the woman I love." She summed up. "People go their entire lives without falling in love. I've been lucky enough to find the woman of my dreams and not only do we already have an amazing son together, but we created another baby on top of that."

The pirate smiled at his friend's happiness. He wanted to be that happy about his relationship with Tinkerbelle. "Does that mother of yours know that you're aware of Regina's pregnancy?"

Emma shook her head. "We haven't told her yet. I'm pretty sure half the town knows Regina's pregnant though. When we went to the hospital earlier all the nurses were staring at me."

"They're terrible gossips." Hook pointed out before he took a deep sigh. "So, I think I'll be moving out of my boat." He confided.

Green eyes widened slightly at the information. "That's quite a big change for you, Hook."

The man nodded. "Yes. I'm not selling her or anything, but Tink was right. It's not the most livable vessel for a lady."

Emma gave him a sad smile and squeezed his shoulder. "I know it's going to be tough." She knew how much that ship meant to him. He'd lived on it for most of his life and it belonged to his brother before he died. "I'll tell you what though, before you move out of it we'll throw you a moving out party. Rum and pirate games all night long."

Killian laughed. "Sounds like a good time, Swan."

The sheriff slapped his back as she stood up. "Now get to your job." She told him with a smirk before walking into her office and starting on her paperwork.

The doors were left open so she could still communicate with the pirate. After an hour of boring complain reports, she heard Killian hang up his phone and stand up. "We've got to go." He told her seriously.

Blonde eyebrows creased in confusion. She automatically stood up though and followed him to the door. "Why? What happened?"

"Gold is headed to the town line with Leroy." The brunette told her before he tossed her the cruiser keys.

"Call Regina." The savior instructed. "Let her know what's going on, but tell her she's not allowed to come help."

Killian scoffed as they exited the building and headed for the cruiser. The motorcycle sat beside the car, but it was seldom used. "Because that will go over well."

Green eyes rolled as she stepped into the cruiser and shut the door. When the man got into the passenger seat she started the vehicle. "Just call her." As she peeled out of the parking lot she muttered, "I just can't catch a breath these days."

* * *

Regina was practically fuming as she drove towards the town line. Who did Emma think she was _demanding _that the mayor stay put while Gold was obviously up to something. When she saw the cruiser parked on the side of the road and Emma arguing with Gold while Hook, Leroy, and Belle all stood watching she climbed out of the Mercedes and strutted towards the scene, heels clicking with each step.

"What the _hell _is going on here?" She glared at all the idiots before her.

Emma turned away from Gold and shook her head in disbelief. "I told you to stay at town hall."

Brown eyes rolled as she ignored her girlfriend and looked at the older man. "What could you possibly be trying to do now you little imp?"

Gold smirked at the former queen. "Something you'll appreciate I'm sure."

"What are you talking about?" She questioned him.

Emma spoke up, "He's trying to close the border completely! He was going to use Leroy as his sacrifice. He was planning to practically exile him!"

Regina's eyes widened. "Are you _insane_?" She demanded to know. "Why would I appreciate that? Why would you even _want _that?"

A light bulb went off in Emma's head. "Neal." She said aloud, figuring it out. "You're scared Neal will leave again and never come back."

Gold didn't say anything and by that, everybody knew the sheriff had hit the nail on the head.

Belle- who was the one to call the station- walked over to her boyfriend. "Rumple, is this true?"

"I lost my boy twice." The pawnbroker told everybody. "I can't let him escape again."

Emma huffed. "So you're going to hold him prisoner in this town? You're going to hold _everybody _prisoner?"

"Most everyone already is!" The man argued. "Only a few can leave this place."

Regina cleared her throat. "You'll be shutting down the dock if you do this. All shipments from the outside world will be cut off. Could you imagine the out roar if you do this!"

The dark one scoffed. "I don't care about the out roar it may cause. All I care about is keeping my son."

Emma got close to his face. "If you do this, he'll never forgive you." She told him in a low tone. "He'll hate you for it. You'll be the same monster he spent his whole life trying to get away from."

Rumple glared at the blonde. "I'll show you the monster I use to be." He promised and went to wrap his hand around her neck but was prevented.

"Stop!" Neal demanded as held the dagger in his hand. "Don't you touch her."

The dark one looked at his son like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. "Bae-"

"No, papa." Neal shook his head and slowly walked towards them. "You've hurt enough people. You won't hurt anybody else."

Rumple shook his head. "I'm not trying to hurt anybody, Bae."

His son scoffed. "You were ready to wring Emma's neck." He reminded him. "Why, papa? Why do you always do this? Why do you always need to be in control?"

Regina slowly gravitated towards her true love and grabbed her hand to pull her away from the dark one. "I'm mad at you." Emma muttered as they moved away from the family drama.

"What did I do?" The mayor scoffed.

Green eyes searched her girlfriend to make sure she wasn't just playing dumb. "Two things, baby. One: I told you to stay at your office because I could handle this-"

"Please." Regina huffed. "You nearly got killed over there."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Who do you think called Neal and told him to find the dagger? I had it under control." She licked her lips. "But back to another reason I'm mad at you; you gave Gold a piece of your hair? And you didn't even tell me."

The mayor cringed. "I had no choice but to give it to him." She defended herself.

A blonde eyebrow rose. "You mean because he knew you were pregnant before I did and he threatened to tell me?" She questioned the older woman. "Belle told me all about it when I arrived."

Regina grumbled and glared at the auburn brunette. "Apparently you can't trust anybody to keep quiet about anything."

"Baby, I asked you to tell me everything." Emma fussed. She was frustrated. She was tired of being blindsided by everybody. "I asked you if there was anything else I needed to know about your pregnancy and you didn't think to tell me that the reason Gold knew was because he fucking threatened you?"

The mayor let out a legit whine. "I wasn't thinking. Okay? There's been a lot going on lately and it slipped my mind."

"That's a pretty big thing to slip your mind." The savior argued.

"Are you really going to scold the mother of your children while we have an _actual _threat on our hands?" Regina wondered with a raised eyebrow of her own.

The sheriff groaned and pointed a finger. "That's an unfair card to play."

As the blonde walked away Regina said, "If you can use the pregnancy card in your favor, so can I."

Emma stormed back over to where Gold was and looked at Neal. "Make him give me the potion." She requested.

The dark one looked at his son. "Don't listen to her. She wants you to leave town so she can live happily ever after with her true love and their children."

Neal looked at the blonde sheriff for a moment before he shook his head. "That doesn't matter. You can't close the whole border, papa."

"It's for us, Bae. We'll never be able to leave one another." Gold pleaded with his boy.

"That's the thing though, papa." Neal began. "We should be able to." He held the dagger tighter in his grip. "Give the potion to Emma."

Without his will, Rumple's hand rose to the savior and opened his palm. "I don't want you to leave, Bae."

Neal watched Emma take the vial and look at it. "I don't want to leave." He assured his father. "But if I do want to, I should be able to."

Emma gripped the vial in her hand before chunking it past the town line. She watched as the bottle broke and the previously shiny liquid transformed into pink liquid that spilt over the concrete road. The sheriff took the dagger from Neal and turned to look at the dark one. "Fuck with this town again and I swear on my unborn child that I'll take you past that line and stab you with _this_ until you're dead." She walked over to where Belle, Hook, and Leroy were and handed the dagger to her. "This is for the good of the town." She explained. "Keep this away from him and hide it somewhere only you know."

* * *

"I must say that watching you go off on Gold like that was extremely sexy." Regina smirked as she straddled the blonde on the couch later that night while kisses descended down her neck.

Emma chuckled against heated skin. "That turned you on, baby?" She teased and nipped on the woman's pulse point.

The mayor gasped and dug her nails into her lover's shoulders. "I must say it did, Miss Swan."

"Did what?" Henry asked as he turned the corner. When he saw his mother's he covered his eyes. "Oh! Gross!"

"Uh." Emma grumbled and threw her head to rest on the back of the couch as the brunette crawled off of her. "I thought we talked about knocking, kid."

Regina licked her dry lips and took a seat next to her girlfriend as their son entered the room. "That was for when you're in your room. This is the _family _room." He pointed out and sat beside his adoptive mother.

"Actually, we have something we'd like to talk with you about." The former queen spoke up and swiped her son's lengthy hair out of his eyes. "You're getting a haircut tomorrow."

Henry gave them both a confused look. "That's what you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "No." She assured him. "Although mom is right. I'll take you to get one tomorrow after practice, but this is about something else. It's kind of big news."

The boy's brown eyes got wide with excitement. "You're getting married?"

Both women shook their heads. "No, dear." Regina deflated his enthusiasm. "Not yet." She added as an afterthought.

"So what is it?" He questioned them.

Emma cleared her throat. "Well you remember how we had the birds and bee's talk?"

Henry looked at his brunette mother before he nodded at the blonde. "Yeah…"

"I told you that men get women pregnant with babies and that's how I got you." The savior smiled.

"I remember." The boy grinned.

When the sheriff started to struggle on what to say, Regina put a hand over hers and smiled at their son. "Well, that's how it works in _this _world. Where I come from, sometimes two women who possess magic can conceive children."

The couple waited for him to put it together.

"So you guys can have a baby one day?" Henry asked, baffled. He didn't even _want _to think about the logistics of that conception.

Regina cleared her throat. "We both possess magic so-"

"Your mom's pregnant, kid." Emma interrupted her and ripped the Band-Aid off. "We went to the doctor today."

Henry beamed and stood up to look at both of them. "Really?" He yelled happily. "I'm going to get a brother or sister?"

The couple caught eyes for a split second as they both broke out with smiles of their own. "Yeah, dude. You get to be a big brother."

Regina's heart expanded with joy. "Would you like to see a picture?"

The boy nodded eagerly and moved to sit between his two mothers. "Yeah!"

"Now go easy on the kid, 'cause it doesn't really look like a baby right now." Emma explained as her girlfriend stood up to fetch a sonogram photo.

Henry rolled his eyes at his blonde mother. "Well, duh. It has to develop."

"You two need to quit calling the baby an 'it'." Regina told them as she came back with the photo and handed it to her son. She sat next to him and rubbed his back as he looked at the picture.

"Whoa." The boy laughed. "It looks like Flubber."

Emma bust out with a laugh of her own. She loved that movie. "Yeah, it kinda does."

Henry smiled at the photo before he looked at his adoptive mother. "Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

The mayor smiled at him and shrugged. "We don't know yet, darling. But as soon as we do, you'll be the first to know."

"After you have the baby will you be getting married?" He asked them.

Both women looked at each other for the answer, but when Emma saw a slight hint of apprehension in her lover's eyes she nodded. "Yeah, kid."

Henry beamed and looked down at the little blob. "Until we know if the baby is a boy or a girl, can I call it Flubber?" He laughed.

Regina felt tears of happiness rim her eyes. "You can call him or her whatever you'd like." She promised and kissed his hair.

The couple made eye contact as their son fawned all over the photo like they had done all day themselves. 'I love you.' Emma mouthed.

'I love you too.' Regina mouthed right back.

* * *

I love Swan-Mills Family Fluff :). Lol. The end is next chapter! I'm sorta sad, but then I think about the sequel and everything gets better because I'm nowhere near done telling this story. You guys are amazing &amp; so supportive of this. It's awesome. I appreciate all of your input &amp; criticism &amp; praise.

Next chapter is Operation Proposal, the town finds out about the Evil Queen being pregnant, &amp; then the end. It will be posted either Thursday or Friday. I work a double on Thursday so that's why I may not get it posted by then.

Until then, my loves! :*


	51. Operation Yeti

**Poison &amp; Wine**

Chapter 51

* * *

She was turned on. Emma could admit that. Her girlfriend was sexy as hell and in truth, the savior was around 40% horny whenever the brunette was around but there was something about the fact that Regina was carrying their baby that was really getting her going.

Her green eyes watched with desire as her true love rubbed lotion on her legs. It was a nightly routine of the mayor's and as a result, Emma's nightly routine became watching the performance.

With a coy smirk Emma said, "God you're sexy."

Regina chuckled and rolled her brown eyes. She'd heard that exact statement plenty of times while she was in this position and the savior always wanted the same thing. "If you want sex, dear, just say so."

The blonde laughed and crawled on their bed over to where Regina was and kissed the back of her freshly showered body. "I want sex."

"What a surprise." The former queen smirked. "You always want sex when I do this." She noted.

Emma shook her head against the clean skin. She snuggled her lover the best she could while she was laying down and the brunette was sitting up. "I don't want to have sex with you because of your erotic smelling lotion. I want to _fuck_ you because you're my smoking hot girlfriend and we don't have to worry about me knocking you up more than you already are."

The mayor laughed. "You're an idiot."

"I can't help that. It's in my DNA." The sheriff teased as a grin spread over her face. "And you better get use to it, baby!" She playfully demanded. "Because half of my DNA is inside… there." She pointed to her girlfriend's stomach.

"Thankfully half of me is also in there." Regina commented as she finished up with her legs. "So hopefully this one is like me."

Emma scoffed. "Like the world could survive with two of you in the world." She smirked.

Regina turned to look at her and raised a dark eyebrow. "Oh, is that a shot at me, Miss Swan?"

With a giggle, the blonde shook her head. "What're you gonna do about it, _your majesty_?"

"I think someone needs to be punished." The older woman smirked before she stood up. "Don't move, Sheriff." She commanded and walked into the bathroom to put her lotion away.

Emma's smug expression grew as she watched hips sway away. "Make it quick, my Queen! Don't forget I have to get up at 5am with our son."

* * *

Emma blew her whistle to start the two boys on their suicides up and down the field. Chief and Boss ran to join them, going up and down the field like it was nothing. She watched the kids go back and forth for five minutes and they looked exhausted. She smirked at the sight.

"You're evil." Killian spoke as he reached his mate and handed her the cup of coffee she requested. Penny was at his side, but when she saw her brother's she took off to join them.

It was six in the morning on Saturday and his friend dragged him out of bed for his assistance on the day. He left his girlfriend sleeping peacefully at her apartment.

The blonde chuckled. "This isn't on me. Them two were the ones who wanted to get into a fight. I just offered up the weekend practice drills."

Hook huffed. "Like I said- _Evil_." He laughed.

"After this I'm taking him to get a haircut and installing his help in my proposal." Emma informed him.

The pirate smirked. "So you're finally getting the lad on board, yeah?"

"Yep." The savior nodded. "I know this sounds super old fashion, but I'm going to ask his permission to marry her."

Killian laughed. "You're right. That's quite the old fashion route, but I think it's the _parents _you're supposed to ask, not the child you share."

Green eyes rolled. "Well since both of her parents are dead I figured asking the kid would be the next of kin or whatever."

A dark eyebrow rose as a smirk overtook his face. "Technically your mother would be the next of kin since she was Regina's stepdaughter and all."

Emma's nose scrunched in disgust. "Ew. Please. I'd rather not think about the mother of _my _children being the stepmother of _my _own mom."

The pirate laughed. "I'm just stating facts, love."

"Anyways," The sheriff began to change the subject, "how are things on your relationship front?"

Killian watched as the tired boys ran their non-stop suicides, the three wolf hybrids playfully following. "They're better than they have been, but not perfect."

"Did you tell her you were moving out of the Jolly Roger?" The blonde asked.

Hook nodded. "Last night."

There was a smirk in his tone that made the savior nudge him with a grin of her own. "You get lucky?" She wondered.

"I don't kiss and tell, Swan." The man teased.

Emma laughed. "Not telling me says it all my dear friend." She smirked until the iconic IPhone ringtone started going off and her butt vibrated. She reached behind her and plucked the device out of her back pocket. A picture of her true love sleeping on her chest displayed on the screen. She slid to answer and brought it to her ear. "Good morning beautiful."

_"Not so much." _The mayor grumbled through the receiver.

The blonde covered the phone and looked at Hook. "Go make them do push-ups." She instructed him before turning her body and speaking into her phone. "What's wrong, baby?"

Regina groaned and sniffled. "_I'm afraid the morning sickness Dr. Whale told us about has reared its ugly head."_

Emma pouted at the weak voice her girlfriend was sporting. "Aw, baby." She found it adorable and yet she was saddened at the thought of the brunette's morning sickness. "I kinda wish I was there. This is the first time you've thrown up, isn't it?"

_"Mhm." _The former queen murmured through the phone. "_But I'm glad you weren't here for it. Your child made me vomit for a good ten minutes."_

The savior scoffed playfully. "_My _child? So when it does something bad it's solely mine?"

_"Yes." _Regina clarified.

Emma laughed. "Glad that's settled then." There was a pause. "Do you want me to come home and get you some soup on the way? Or Gatorade? Something to make you feel better?"

The older woman huffed but her tone was sweet. "_It's just a bode of morning sickness, dear. I don't have the flu." _She pointed out. "_You have stuff to do today that needs to get done and this house is a mess so I'll catch up on that."_

"You're sure there's nothing I can do?" The sheriff asked one more time. "I plan to drop the dogs off with you when I go to the kid's haircut. I could bring you something for breakfast?"

Regina thought about it. _"If you insist on dropping the dogs off, fine. You can pick me up breakfast from Granny's."_ She didn't really feel like cooking anyways.

"Just name it." Emma smiled, more than happy to help.

_"Get me that egg and hash brown sandwich you got the other day."_

The blonde thought back to it. That was a delicious breakfast, but also one she expected her healthy salad-eating girlfriend to order. 'I suppose the pregnancy cravings are starting.' She thought to herself. "You mean the grilled egg and cheese hash brown sandwich with cooked ham on it?"

The mayor practically moaned at the mention of it. "_That's the one."_

Emma beamed and bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You got it, baby."

* * *

Several hours later Emma watched as both Killian and Henry sat in the barbershop in Fort George and got their hair trimmed. The engagement ring that the blonde picked up from the mansion while her girlfriend was downstairs devouring her breakfast sandwich was burning a hole in her pocket.

She was ready to tell her son and get the ball rolling. Her one year anniversary was four days away and they didn't have too long before the baby was born either. She didn't necessarily want to be married before then, but she wanted to at least be engaged. The word _'girlfriend'_ to describe her relationship with Regina didn't seem enough anymore. She wasn't sure _'fiancée'_ was even going to be enough of a word to describe them. Regina meant so much to her, to the point where Emma cared more about the brunette than she did herself, especially while the woman was carrying their second child.

Emma was thoroughly ready to be engaged, but before she proposed she needed to have a plan. She wasn't delusional though. She knew her girlfriend would catch on to something if the blonde went over the top on their anniversary so she had to keep things simple, but still amazing. Maybe she'd recreate their first date? She wanted to take her lover horseback riding when she thought about proposing weeks ago, but since she discovered the pregnancy the thought of being around horses just worried her.

The barber finished up with Henry's haircut and removed the chest cover from him. "All done." The old man said.

Henry looked in the mirror and his trimmed up shag. "Thank you." He told the man and walked over to where his birth mother was. "How's it look?" He asked her.

Emma smiled at him and ruffled the freshly shampooed and trimmed hair. "You're a stud, kid. Grace will like it." She winked.

The boy rolled his eyes, but the sheriff caught sight of his pink cheeks. He was blushing. "What are we doing after this?"

"We're going to get lunch and you're going to help me with something." The sheriff explained to her son.

Dark eyebrows furrowed as the child looked up at her. "What do you need my help with?"

Emma glanced to where Killian was still getting his hair cut and teased. "We'll be outside." She told the pirate and paid the barber for Henry's hair before she exited the shop.

Henry followed her while he was confused. His blonde mother was being tightlipped about something and he wanted to know what it was. "Mom, what's going on?"

When they reached the sidewalk, Emma dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out the ring box. "This." She opened it in front of her son and revealed the large diamond ring inside.

Brown eyes widened at the sight and his jaw dropped open. "No way!" He exclaimed and grabbed the box to look closer at the ring. "It's _huge_!"

Emma chuckled at his reaction. "It better be because it was expensive!" She informed him. "I want to ask your permission to marry your mom." While she felt slightly ridiculous for asking, a small part of her found joy in the way it sounded. She'd be marrying the other mother of her son and their second child.

Henry gave the sheriff a confused look again. "Why are you asking _me? _Shouldn't you ask her? Have you already asked her?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. Asking permission to marry someone before you propose is kind of the honorable thing to do. Usually you ask the person's parents, but you're the most important person in our life, kid."

"And both of mom's parent's are dead." He pointed out, feeling bad for his adoptive mother.

Emma nodded sadly. She knew Cora was important to Regina in her own messed up way and she'd also talked with her girlfriend enough to know how heartbroken she was over losing her father, regardless of the fact she was the one who personally took his life. "Yeah." She agreed. "But if you say I have permission I also need your help with the plan."

Henry beamed. "Like operation cobra but for your proposal?"

"Exactly." The savior laughed.

The boy eagerly nodded. "You have my permission. What's the plan?"

"It's undecided. We've got to brainstorm." Emma told him.

"Okay. We have to start with an operation name." The boy informed her. "We can't let mom figure out what we're doing."

The sheriff nodded. "Agreed. We can't even have her being suspicious."

Henry snapped his fingers. "I have the perfect name! Operation Yeti."

Emma was use to her son's need to name plans as if he were on a military mission. He picked the most random things to name them too. "Yeti sounds perfect. Way better than calling your little brother of sister Flubber. When Regina watches that movie, she won't be pleased you're calling the baby that." She chuckled.

The kid laughed with her. "Good thing we don't own it then." He smirked.

Hook exited the barber shop and posed for the two people on the sidewalk. "How do I look?"

Emma raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "You look exactly the same."

The pirate smirked. "Excellent. Why mess with perfection?"

Green eyes rolled. "Let's go eat lunch, I'm starving."

"Did you tell the lad yet?" Killian questioned her.

Henry flashed the ring box at him. "Yep! And I've got some _big _ideas!"

* * *

Regina was sweeping the foyer when the doorbell rang. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the clock on the wall. It was shortly after noon but she knew for a fact that her girlfriend was still out of town with their son and Killian so she couldn't imagine who would be knocking on her door. The dogs hollowed as they ran towards the door. She rolled her eyes at their protective nature. "Oh hush." She scolded them and waved them back as she opened the door.

Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't what she saw. Mary Margaret and Charming with little baby David Jr. in his stroller standing there with beaming grins on their faces.

Regina didn't even have to ask them. "Emma told you."

Snow went straight for a hug. "I'm so happy it's all out in the open now. It killed me to keep it from David." She confessed and held the woman tight.

The former queen didn't even move as the pixie haired woman embraced her. "Yes. It's quite nice. Why exactly are you here? Emma's out of town with Henry."

David smiled. His daughter had been nonchalant about the whole thing when she told them earlier that morning at Granny's. He was _stunned_ and nearly in disbelief. But when he found out his wife had known before him, which made it a little easier to believe. "Emma said you two went to the doctor yesterday. Did everything go well?"

Regina opened the door all the way to let them in and ran a hand through her hair. Her and Emma had discussed how to tell the blonde's parents that she knew about the pregnancy. The mayor expressed how much she _didn't _want to be there for the hug fest and crying session and the savior decided to tell them solo.

Yet there Regina was, currently allowing the Charming's into her house to bask in the news of her pregnancy. She made a note to herself to call her girlfriend later and scold her for the lack of warning. "Everything went good at the doctor." She told the couple and went over to the foyer vanity, opening the drawer and grabbing the sonogram picture that was in there. "We got pictures."

Charming grabbed the photo from his daughter's true love and smiled. He felt his wife leaning against him to catch a look at it as well. "Wow." Was all the man could say.

Mary Margaret's green eyes filled with tears. "That's our baby's baby." She told her husband.

As ridiculous as Regina found the whole situation, she couldn't help but smile a little. She was happy to be carrying her girlfriend's child- _excited _even. Being apart of the Charming family wasn't exactly something that made her jump with joy, but she didn't _loathe _Snow White and David like she use to and she already found herself attached to little DJ.

"I'll be eight weeks along tomorrow." She told the couple and reached into the stroller beside the former bandit to grab the awake newborn. "Hey handsome." She brought him to her chest and hugged him. She had seen pictures of little infant Emma and she had to say that DJ resembled her.

Mary Margaret smiled at the mayor. "Emma told us. She also said you just started having morning sickness."

Regina nodded as she slightly rocked the baby in her arms to keep him content. "I did. It past though and now I'm cleaning."

Both David and Mary Margaret turned to look at her. "Cleaning?" The deputy questioned.

"You shouldn't be around any harmful chemicals right now, Regina." The schoolteacher told her.

Brown eyes rolled. "Thanks for your concern, but with everything that's happened lately I haven't had time to-"

"We'll clean for you." David suggested.

Regina shook her head. "No way." She chuckled sharply and kissed the baby's head before putting him back in the infant stroller. "I'm not any of your concern, Mr. Nolan. I'm a grown woman and I can handle things myself. I'm pregnant, not an invalid." She reminded them and stepped down the foyer stairs to the door and opening it wide for the couple.

Of course her daft animals thought that was their queue to go outside so they bolted and the mayor closed her eyes at their stupidity. It was a good thing she loved them.

"We don't mean to upset you." Mary Margaret told her sincerely as David picked up DJ's stroller and walked down the few steps while holding it.

Regina offered her a tight smile. "I know." And she did. While they annoyed her gravely, she knew their intentions were not to purposely upset her.

Emma was the same way sometimes. She treated Regina like she was breakable and while the former queen occasionally found it appealing she was often irritated by it as well. She didn't _need _to be treated so gently. She could handle it doing anything and everything by herself if she had to because she'd done it her whole life.

"Just know that we're here for you and we couldn't be more excited." Snow told her as she backed out of the door while Regina shut it in her face.

She left her dogs out in the yard and ran her hands through her dark hair as she made a beeline for her phone on the dining room table.

After a few rings her girlfriend picked up. "_Talk to me, pretty lady."_

The words were playfully and cute, but Regina had a bone to pick. "Oh no, Swan. You don't get to escape my scolding by attempting to sweet talk me."

"_Scolding?" _The sheriff sounded confused.

"Just take a guess on who visited me a moment ago." The older woman requested.

Emma took a moment to think until she gasped. "_Oh no… my parents."_

"That's right. Your meddlesome parents decided it was a good idea to come over and interrupt my cleaning day."

_"I'm sorry. I should have warned you to be on look out. I told them about the baby this morning."_ The blonde explained.

Regina scoffed. "I gathered." She spoke with irritation. "But disturbing me wasn't the only thing they did. They also thought it would be a good idea to treat me like some bedbound elder woman who wasn't capable of lifting a finger." Through the receiver, the mayor heard laughter. "Where are you?"

_"Lunch with Hook and the kid." _Emma informed her.

"It sounds loud there." The mayor pointed out.

A small pause occurred. "_It's a loud place." _Emma explained. "_Look baby, I'm sorry about my parents. I'll talk to them about being so overbearing."_

"Yes. Please do, dear, because I will not allow the next seven or eight months to be filled with pregnancy tips from your mother." Regina told her with all seriousness.

"_I will. Promise."_

"Good. Before you come home, could you stop by the grocery store and get some popsicles?" The mayor asked, feeling shy. She had eaten three since breakfast. She told herself she'd only eat one but they were rather addictive.

Emma laughed through the phone. "_Pregnancy craving hitting you today, babe?" _She teased.

Brown eyes rolled playfully even though she knew her lover couldn't see. "I blame your child."

"_I got you covered, baby. I'll be home in a couple of hours."_

The brunette smiled. "Be safe. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

* * *

It was Wednesday morning, aka the morning of Henry's mothers' one-year anniversary. The alarm on the boys phone went off to alert him that it was five-thirty.

On Saturday him, Emma, and Hook all agreed on the plan for the sheriff's proposal. Henry was to sneak into his parent's room and wake up the blonde as quietly as possible so they wouldn't wake up Regina and they could make her breakfast in bed.

The couple was taking the day off and Killian offered to pick Henry up for school. Emma talked to her parents and they offered to watch Henry after school so the happy couple could celebrate their anniversary alone.

Henry crawled out of his crowded bed, groaning as Boss and Chief snoozed away despite him leaving. He tiptoed out of his room and when he looked up he saw his brunette mother leaving her bedroom.

They made eye contact and Regina raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing out of bed, young man?"

"Uh…" Henry struggled to come up with an excuse. "I had a bad dream?"

"Is that a question?" The woman asked her son.

The boy cleared his throat. "No?"

Regina walked closer to him and gave him the stern mom look. "What are you up to, Henry?"

He didn't want to ruin Operation Yeti, but if he didn't give his adoptive mother something then the whole plan would crumble. "Ma wanted me to wake her up to make you breakfast in bed." He revealed.

The mayor smiled softly at how in sync her and blonde were. "Well looks like I beat both of you to it." She told the boy and kissed his hair. "Go back to bed, honey. You have school in a couple of hours."

"Okay." He said simply but instead of going to his room, he headed to the rest room so he could stall. He at least needed to tell Emma that phase one of their plans was taking a detour.

He waited in the bathroom for several minutes before he knew it was safe and quietly went across the hall to his parent's bedroom. He saw his blonde mother sleeping peacefully on her stomach. He poked her through the thin sheet around her body.

Emma grumbled lightly and reached on her lover's side of the bed only to find she was gone. Her eyebrows creased together in confusion as she turned her head to see her son standing on the edge of her side. "Where's mom?" She asked him in a whisper.

"She's downstairs making you breakfast." The boy rushed out. "She beat us to it!" He complained.

The savior didn't seem all that heartbroken by the information. She actually chuckled sleepily and stretched her limbs. "Oh well."

Henry's eyes widened. "Oh well?" He hissed. "Ma, this is phase one of operation Yeti and we lost."

"Relax, kid." Emma told him. "It's a minor setback. We still have phases two and three. Just make sure you put the ring where I told you. All right?"

The brunette nodded. "You got it, Ma." He went to walk away but turned back at the last minute and added, "Make sure to act surprised when she brings your breakfast."

* * *

Regina hit the mattress with a slow and satisfied moan. Her body was sore and exhausted, but that didn't stop the blonde from licking the remaining whip cream off of her abused clit. "Oh, stop." She whined as the younger woman nibbled on the over sensitive flesh. "I can't take anymore."

"But I'm still hungry." Emma countered with a smirk and slid her sweet tongue inside her lover's tight cunt.

"Fuck!" The former queen hissed and spread her legs wider.

The blonde continued to thrust her tongue in and out her girlfriend's hole and ran her hands up to play with hardening nipples. "Do you still want me to stop?" She wondered against her wet lover and suckled on the clit again.

Regina vehemently shook her head. "If you stop I'll kill you." She told her seriously and grabbed blonde hair, forcing her even further between her legs.

At the threat, Emma shoved two fingers inside of her and released the quivering nub of pleasure. She smirked at her future wife. "There's the sex fiend I know and love." She noted before harshly biting her clit.

The former queen's back arched at the feeling. She bit her lip and growled. Her girlfriend knew how much that drove her wild. She felt her toes start to curl as her orgasm built within her. "That's it, baby." She moaned when the fingers inside of her hit that spot.

Emma smirked as she lathered the woman's clit with her tongue and added a third finger inside of her tight pussy, fucking her that much harder.

"Oh yes! Oh _fuck _yes, dear! Mm." Regina's hips were bucking towards the woman's mouth and fingers.

The sheriff knew the older woman was cumming when she felt walls tighter around her digits and Regina called out her name in a strangled whine. Emma retreated her fingers from the woman and moved her tongue to lap up the remaining juices within the woman.

After the sweaty body beneath her relaxed, Emma crawled up her body and gave her a heated kiss. Tongue battled as the mayor tried to suck her girlfriend's face off. It was much more pleasurable than it sounded. "Happy anniversary." Emma smirked down at her and nuzzled their noses together.

Regina would have rolled her eyes if she didn't feel so _exhausted_. If her count was correct she had four of them, which was extremely lopsided to her lover's measly one. "That better not be the only gift you give to me today, dear." She teased.

The blonde chuckled and kissed her sweetly. "Oh, no worries. I've got plenty in store you today, Madam Mayor."

With a laugh, Regina ran both of her hands through the long golden locks of her girlfriend and leaned up for another kiss. "Thanks to you and your whip cream fetish I'm all sticky. I'm afraid I'll have to take another shower."

Green eyes lit up as her hands travelled down to the brunette's ass. "Let me carry you there." She offered and used all of her strength to lift the mayor up and in her lap. She smirked at her. "Or maybe we can go another round and you can ride me." She suggested.

Even when her body felt like jelly, it somehow managed to spark up at the thought. She licked her lips and smirked back at the savior. "Either way we have to shower."

Emma's smirk grew. "I could handle at least two more rounds."

"Then what are you waiting for, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. "Get our special friend."

The sheriff didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Phase two of Operation Yeti: Subtly make sure Regina wasn't suspicious of a proposal.

It was nearly seven and Emma and Regina were driving out of town for their anniversary dinner. The blonde had one hand on the wheel and the other on her lover's thigh.

Regina was wearing a strapless skintight royal blue dress with a thin black sash that showed off her best attribute; her breasts. While Emma was sporting a lace embroidery knee length dress. They clashed in the most delicious way, as they always had.

Castine was the place they went for their first date so Emma decided to repeat that part, but she chose a different restaurant this time around. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" She asked the older woman.

The former queen smiled softly and nodded. "You may have mentioned it once or twice."

"Obviously not enough." Emma joked and rubbed the bare thigh she was holding. "I want to thank you for letting me plan our date tonight."

Regna gave her a coy look. "Why wouldn't I? You've done a fine job planning all of our other dates."

The sheriff shrugged casually. "I don't know. One year together is kind of a big deal. Y'know? I figured you'd want to be in control of that."

"I'm a lady, dear." The brunette reminded her. "We don't plan dates."

The blonde laughed. "So what am I if you're a lady?"

A smile overtook the mayor's face. "You're a gentle lady of course."

Green eyes rolled playfully. "So I suppose that in a couple of years I'll be the one proposing?" She asked, hoping for the correct reaction. She didn't want her girlfriend to know a proposal was coming her way. She felt like that would take something out of it.

Regina answered like the savior had wished for. She gave her a slightly disappointed smile and nodded her head. "You've got that right, honey. A lady never proposes."

The conversation ended after that and they settled into comfortable silence, aside from the quiet hum of the radio in the bug. Regina felt a little disheartened at her girlfriend's words. She was naïve enough to think that she'd get a proposal from the woman tonight, but Emma didn't say that she'd propose anytime soon. She said 'in a few years'.

It wasn't that Regina wanted to get married before the baby was born or anything, but she would like to at least see them be wed before their second child started preschool for God's sake.

She shook her head though. She couldn't let a few words worry what had been a wonderful anniversary so far. She cleared her throat and asked, "So where are we eating?"

* * *

After they ate at a little intimate Italian restaurant in Castine, the couple drove back to Storybrooke. When they crossed the town line, Emma licked her lips. "I have one more surprise for you before we go home and open our anniversary gifts but I need you to take the blindfold that's in the glove box and put it on.

Regina looked at her like she was insane. "Excuse me? Why do I need a blindfold?" She questioned, obviously against the idea.

Emma chuckled. "Just be a good sport, baby. It's obviously a surprise."

"Does this surprise involve leading me to my murder?" The former queen asked.

Green eyes rolled. "Yeah. You caught me. I plan to murder you and our unborn child on our anniversary. Put the blindfold on, baby."

Regina curled her lip in defiance, but she relented and tied the blindfold over her eyes as they drove. "How long do I have to wear this stupid thing?" She questioned her girlfriend.

"Five minutes tops." The blonde assured her. "You should be happy I'm trying to be romantic."

The mayor scoffed. "Please. You're probably just bringing me somewhere to have sex with me. That's not romance."

Emma laughed. "No. That's just a good time." She pointed out and kept driving.

After four and half or so minutes, Emma spotted Killian in front of the library. He gave her thumbs up and she pulled over to a stop. "Are we there?" The blindfolded mayor questioned her.

"Yep." The younger woman grinned and kissed the woman's lips, fighting a laugh at the black material that was covering her eyes. "No peeking or you won't get your surprise."

The former queen crossed her arms and grumbled. "Who said I even _want _my surprise?" She challenged.

Emma ignored her and patted her leg. "I'll come get you from the car. Don't move." She climbed out of the bug and whispered to the awaiting Killian, "Are you sure you can work the elevator?"

Hook nodded. "It's not my first time for this, Swan. Now get the broad and bring her in."

The savior walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. "Keep the blindfold on until I say so. I'll guide you." She assured her girlfriend with a grin as she carefully got out of the vehicle.

"I'm just fair warning you that if this surprise isn't the best surprise I've ever had, we're breaking up." Regina threatened as she was escorted forward blindly.

Emma laughed. "Need I remind you that we're having another child together?"

"Uh. I suppose I'm stuck with you then." The brunette teased with a smirk.

Killian held the door to the library open for the couple, making sure to keep silent. He quietly shut the door behind him and walked over to the exposed elevator. He looked to Emma.

The sheriff cleared her throat. "Okay, don't freak out, but we're about to get on an elevator."

When Regina automatically reached for her blindfold, Emma grabbed her wrists and pushed them down. "Emma Swan, you let me go right now."

"Baby, I need you to trust me right now." The blonde said firmly. She didn't want any trouble. "You trust me. Don't you?"

There was a small pause, but eventually the mayor nodded. "I just don't understand why we're going to the place where you slayed a dragon."

Emma scoffed. "Who said that's where we're going?" She asked and nodded at hook to open the elevator. He did and she led her girlfriend through the doors. "Just relax, Regina. I promise I'm not taking you anywhere that you won't like."

"Fine, but if I manage to put up with your ridiculous behavior for another year I'm banning you from ever blindfolding me outside of the bedroom." The former queen put her foot down on the matter.

At the words, Hook smirked and raised an eyebrow. Emma had to keep from laughing as he moved the elevator down. "I'll accept that term." The savior told her as they were lowered down. The elevator came to stop at one of the mine entryways. Emma pulled the flimsy metal weave door open and walked out of the elevator with blindfolded girlfriend. "Do you know where we are?"

Regina could feel gravel or something underneath her heels. "The mines?" She guessed.

The savior fought her laugh. "Nope." She lied and continued to lead them down the mines towards the spot she told Henry to put the ring. When she spotted the box sitting on a large rock she beamed and led her girlfriend to be directly in front of it. "Stay here. Don't remove the blindfold until I tell you to. Okay?"

"We've covered that, dear." Regina rolled her eyes under the dark material covering them.

Emma let go of her lover and went on the other side of the rock, kneeled down in her dress and picked up the box. "Okay. Remove it."

Regina eagerly ripped the tight blindfold off of her face. She looked forward and down. A small gasp escaped her when she saw the sight in front of her. "I-"

Before the older woman could finish whatever it was she was going to say, Emma shook her head to cut her off. She felt emotion already lump up in her throat. "I need to get through this without you interrupting me or else I don't know if I'll be able to finish." She informed Regina and didn't get a response so she licked her lips and began speaking from the heart. "To say our path to each other was unconventional is an understatement. But despite our pasts and our stubborn tendencies, we were able to fall in love. And damn it, baby are we aren't fucking amazing together." A teary-eyed Regina chuckled at that. "I've loved you for a long time, Regina and every day I wake up is a good one because I know I've got you and I know we're going to be together for the rest of our lives." Tears started falling from the brunette's eyes and Emma felt some sting in her own. "I know I could have chosen a million different places to do this, but I chose here because before you and I saved this town together you were ready to die for us. That was the moment I loved you. I wasn't in love with you or anything, but I loved you because I actually _saw _you for the first time. I loved you that day and every day since it's just grown." She explained as a tear fell. Her voice was rough with emotion but she kept on and put her fingers on the ring box mouth as she prepared to open it. "I know this diamond isn't as big as the one from that day, but I hope you accept it anyways." She opened it and revealed the 2 carat ring to her girlfriend. "Regina Mills, will you-"

"Yes." Regina cried out, furiously wiping at her wet eyes.

Emma chuckled through her emotions. "You didn't even let me-"

The mayor shook her head with a smile. "I said yes."

"Marry me?" The savior managed to finish.

"Yes." Regina said simply and watched with happy disbelief as Emma slipped the engagement ring on her finger before they kissed. The former queen poured every ounce of love and devotion into the kiss before they embraced in a tight hug. "Of course I'll marry you." She whispered into the younger woman's ears.

Emma tucked her face in the crook of her lover's neck and held her tight. "I love you." She mumbled against her skin.

Regina let out a deep sigh. "I love you too, dear." When they pulled out of their hug the mayor kissed her girlfriend again and leaned their forehead's together. She closed her eyes and breathed in the presence of the one she loved.

"Were you surprised?" The blonde wondered, feeling a floaty happiness she'd never felt before.

The woman nodded and looked into green eyes. "You threw me off track earlier with your talk of proposing in a couple of years."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, that was phase two. Throw you off track."

A dark eyebrow rose, but her beaming expression never left her. "Phase two?"

"Of course. I may have enlisted our son's help with this one." Emma confessed. "I even asked his permission for your hand in marriage."

Regina chuckled and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. "Oh, you never cease to amaze me, Miss Swan."

"I hope not." The sheriff told her. "Because we're getting married." She grinned smugly.

They kissed again and Regina let out a quiet moan as her girlfriend nibbled on her bottom lip. "Mm. Just to be clear though, we won't be getting married until _after _we have a baby. We won't be your parents."

Emma laughed and kissed her again. "We can get married whenever you'd like. We have the rest of our lives."

Regina smiled at the blonde. "That we do, dear. That we do."

* * *

AND FINISHED!

I know this chapter is pretty lengthy but I had to fit a lot into it. I'm rather happy the way it turned out. It's a good ending to this story. I want to thank everyone who's followed, favorites, and reviewed this story. It means so much. It's been a great ride with this story &amp; I'm happy isn't not exactly over.

For those who don't know, there will be a sequel.

I'll be busy at work for the next few days but the new story will be posted by Thursday at the very latest. I'll be posting an announcement of that story in this one for those who might not be able to find it.

Again, I'm so glad you all love this story as much as I do! I can't wait to start the next one with all of you! Until then guys! :*


	52. Sequel

Sequel to this story is now posted!

It's titled Retrospective!

I hope you enjoy it

:)


End file.
